Lamentos Eternos
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Yuugi y Atem se encuentran con la propuesta de ser sirvientes para la familia Kaiba. Encerrados en la explotación, Atem decide enfrentar a su jefe, Seto Kaiba. ¿Qué pasaría sí compartieran un enemigo en común? AU-Prideshipping-Lemon-Violencia-Intentos de suicidio-Tortura (Se actualizará cada viernes)
1. Un llamado no escuchado

**Nuevo long-fic! Como verán en la advertencia, esta historia tocará temas fuertes. Espero que aún así sean capaces de disfrutarla, porque así como tiene cosas malas, tiene cosas buenas. Como por ejemplo, Prideshipping xD**

 **Ya estaba esperando publicar el primer capitulo, desde comienzos de este año que lo empecé a escribir, y deseo de todo corazón que capte su interés.**

 **Desde ya, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes_**

* * *

El calor que impedía pensar, el dolor que hacía llorar; ardor, que volvía inmóvil, paralitico y sordo ante el grito de la reacción. Los oídos vibraban, un pitido era lo único que entraba en ellos, un gemido ahogado de dolor, párpados profundamente apretados mientras los puños cerrados fuertemente absorbían todo dolor posible. Aunque era un esfuerzo en vano.

Rebotaba el sonido del arma capaz de romper una piedra. No había más que confusión, angustia y furia cada vez que tal chasquido aparecía cuando desgarraba la piel. La columna se encorvaba ante el impacto, las manos temblaban de tanto de aguantar. La palabra 'basta' salía vagamente de los labios, cuando las uñas apretaban su palma, intentando ignorar el áspero encuentro entre el cuero y el tejido que cubría el cuerpo. Otro vago intento, ¿Cuándo se detendrá? Era la pregunta que volaba por la mente distraída.

El suelo estaba frío, duro y reconfortante, sostenerse a algo, arañar algo, era lo que podía pedir; un sentimiento de claustrofobia, sin embargo, era inevitable. Inundado en lágrimas detenidas junto con un grito que no escapaba de su garganta. Los dientes se mantenían tan apretados que parecía que iban a romperse en cualquier momento.

Oscuro, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, era en lo que pensaba mientras se encontraba con el dolor. Lágrimas ajenas llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón, causándole rabia e impotencia. ¿No se podía hacer más que soportar? No había salida, no había ventanas, no había luz llamada esperanza. Sólo tristeza.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que no me veo como una persona diferente? – Preguntó el chico de cabello tricolor a su hermano mellizo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lucía sus anteojos exageradamente gruesos acompañado con un bigote falso.

El hermano rió levemente. – Tú siempre te ves igual, tendrías que esforzarte mucho para fingir ser otra persona, hermano Atem. – Dijo sin perder oportunidad para apoyar su dedo índice firmemente sobre su pecho, como si fuera una madre retando a su hijo.

\- Pongo una mejor cara de póker que tú, Yuugi. – A pesar de la voz segura y fuerte que Atem llevaba a diferencia de su hermano Yuugi, era normal escuchar un tono de broma cuando estaba tratando con su mellizo.

\- No se trata de poner cara de póker, Atem. – El abuelo de los mellizos se metió en la discusión, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, decidió añadir: - Aunque, aun así, ambos se verían mejor en un circo. – Ante tal comentario del anciano, los mellizos se miraron confundidos.

\- ¿Es por el cabello? – Dijo Yuugi, los hermanos conocían los juegos de su abuelo, quien también se la pasaba bromeando con ellos. El cabello y la ropa era lo que más señalaba.

El abuelo apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano. – Podrían hacer trucos. De hecho, quiero que hagan magia para mí. – Por más burlón que sonaba el anciano, se mantenía esperando a que los jóvenes hicieran algo. Los mellizos aun no comprendían las intenciones de su abuelo.

\- ¿Y podríamos hacer…? – Preguntaba Atem mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, esperando a que su abuelo les diera una pista de lo que quería.

El anciano comenzó a reír. – ¡Buena pregunta! – Exclamó aplaudiendo. – Podrían hacer desaparecer todo este desastre. – Alzó sus brazos para señalar su alrededor.

Atem y Yuugi eran dos jóvenes de 17 años que ayudaban a su abuelo a trabajar en la tienda de juegos, sin embargo, ambos estaban desesperados por encontrar un trabajo más adecuado que pudiera ofrecerles cierta cantidad de dinero que hiciera posible el mantenerse en el día a día. Estuvieron toda la mañana buscando posibilidades dentro de la tienda, que no se dieron cuenta que habían hecho un gran desorden en el lugar, el cual ahora debían limpiar.

Ciudad Domino era una ciudad tranquila, pero como toda ciudad, tenía sus problemas. Desde edificios en mal estado, a personas desaparecidas. De hecho, las personas desaparecidas eran de lo que menos se hablaba, pues algunos conocidos se daban cuenta de la ausencia de ciertas personas y se tomaba con naturalidad, ya que era posible que hayan tomado algún trabajo que los llevara lejos. No se denunciaba nada a la policía, por lo tanto, no había problemas a la vista de todos.

Lo que era complicado para los mellizos, era precisamente encontrar un trabajo, aunque fuera uno simple. No los admitían por ser demasiado jóvenes, o hasta no les daban explicación y no los aceptaban para el trabajo. Esto frustraba a Atem y le hacía sentir a Yuugi la obligación de mantenerse optimista ante la situación.

Los mellizos podían ser parecidos físicamente, llevaban el mismo cabello tricolor alborotado y picudo, y sus ojos color amatista, pero la mirada era distinta. Atem tenía una mirada firme y fuerte, cuando Yuugi llevaba un aspecto amable, relajado y alegre. No es que Atem no sea jovial, sino que era mucho más precavido y realista de lo que Yuugi podía o quería llegar a ser. Mientras Yuugi perdonaba a un asesino, Atem castigaba a un ladrón.

Ninguno de los dos se puso a prueba, como para saber hasta dónde podían llegar.

Luego de limpiar la tienda, volvieron con su búsqueda, comenzaron a organizar los papeles y números de teléfono de los lugares a donde fueron. Tenían anotado donde habían sido entrevistados y donde no, ninguna persona les había dado la señal de que iban a ser llamados muy pronto. Tenían esperanzas falsas de conseguir una nueva entrevista.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguir con la tienda de juegos, ya estoy cansado de buscar y fallar. Nadie nos ha dicho nada aún, hermano. – Yuugi dijo con decepción mientras se recostaba en su cama tratando de no mirar la cantidad de trabajos donde no habían sido aceptados.

Atem sonrió, tratando de darle esperanzas a su hermano. En ese momento, era el único que no se detenía con los papeles, buscando en las peticiones de trabajo que encontraron pegados en las calles. La pila más grande era la de lugares a los que ya llamaron, en los que aún no recibían respuesta, sino un "ya los llamaremos", de alguien que les hacía una mueca.

\- Arriba, _compañero_ , no hemos perdido todavía. Aún nos falta un lugar por llamar. – Respondió Atem con orgullo, leyendo fijamente una hoja sin mucha decoración, que pedía por un sirviente, con un número de teléfono debajo del pedido.

Yuugi sólo le dio la espalda a su hermano, cerrando sus ojos, esperando dormir antes de que Atem cortara la llamada y dijera que no tuvo una respuesta concreta.

Mientras tanto, Atem tomó el teléfono, comenzó a marcar con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en su rostro. El tono sonaba, y tardaba, volviendo impaciente al muchacho. No quería caer en la decepción, no imaginaba lo difícil que sería encontrar un trabajo en cuanto dejaron la escuela. Le prometió a su hermano que lo lograrían, no lo iba a dejar atrás. Trabajarían juntos, o incluso, sí le aceptan el trabajo a su hermano y a él no, incluso eso estaría bien, Yuugi necesitaba reconocimiento, ser aceptado. Y, sobre todo, tenían que mantenerse, así su hermano y él podría cumplir su sueño. Otra idea sería terminar los estudios universitarios, pero necesitaban dinero incluso para mantener la tienda de su abuelo.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? – Le contestó una voz grave y profunda, como la de un hombre de 20 a 30 años. Era pausada y amable, aunque eso no iba a hacer que Atem no fuera a ser un dolor de cabeza sí no le aceptaban este trabajo.

\- Buenas, llamo por el anuncio que dice que necesitan un sirviente. Pues, mi hermano y yo somos los que buscan. – Yuugi se volteó a mirar a su hermano, quien comenzaba a hablar como presumido. Estaba pidiendo porque no arruine la última oportunidad que les queda. Normalmente, es Yuugi el que hace las llamadas, pues, Atem no es muy bueno tratando con la gente.

Atem se volteó a devolverle la mirada a su hermano y levantar su dedo pulgar con una sonrisa, para indicar que todo estaba bajo control. - ¿Podría decirme sus nombres y edad? – Preguntó el hombre con el mismo tono de voz.

\- Yo soy Atem Mutou, y mi hermano es Yuugi Mutou, ambos tenemos 17 años.

\- ¿Son mellizos? – Pareció que su pregunta fue más una duda personal que algo necesario para el trabajo, Atem no pudo evitar morder el interior de su cachete al notar eso.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – Yuugi se golpeó la frente levemente sabiendo que Atem se estaba pasando de agresivo. Era demasiado desconfiado para su gusto.

\- No. – Contestó con simpleza. – Necesito que me espere unos minutos. No corte, por favor.

Atem obedeció, un poco nervioso por la próxima respuesta, ¿Qué sucederá en cuanto ese hombre vuelva? ¿Qué es lo que está averiguando como para que tenga que esperarlo 'unos minutos'? Movía ansiosamente sus dedos por encima de la mesa, golpeaba sus uñas contra la parte sólida. Lo miraba a Yuugi, quien tapaba sus ojos con su antebrazo, aun recostado en su cama; quizás debería disculparse con el señor que los atendió por su desconfianza. Sacudió su cabeza, era una tontería, no iba a disculparse, nunca se es demasiado precavido; habían muchas personas que buscaban a los más vulnerables para aprovecharse. Protegería a Yuugi a toda costa.

Volvió a ver el aviso, la hoja en blanco, arrugada y sucia por el polvo de las calles, lo único que estaba plasmado en ese blanco era el texto negro y grueso que decía que necesitaban sirvientes y debajo, el número de teléfono. No había una dirección, no había un solo dibujo o decoración que hiciera del aviso algo llamativo. ¿Un sirviente? ¿En serio caerían tan bajo como para convertirse en sirvientes? Quizás debía cortar la llamada, ninguno de los dos merecía trabajar de sirviente, ambos valían mucho más que eso, podían conseguir dinero de otra manera… Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no se le ocurre otra manera, hace días que no se les ocurrió otra manera de reemplazar la idea de conseguir un trabajo. La tienda de juegos estaba perdiendo mercadería, pronto tendrían que dejar de depender de ella.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí? – El hombre volvió para detener sus pensamientos.

\- Si, aquí estoy. – Atem respondió casi perdiendo la voz.

\- Mañana a las diez de la mañana pasaremos a buscarlos para la entrevista en la mansión. - Atem asintió moviendo su cabeza, aun sabiendo que el hombre no lo vería del otro lado del teléfono, sin embargo, casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva antes de contestar, escuchando mejor lo que le habían dicho. ¿Una mansión? – ¿Le parece bien?

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Aceptar? Primero debía saber lo que Yuugi opinaba, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento, sentía un nudo en su garganta en cuanto le dieron la posibilidad de trabajar ahí. – Necesito… - Tomó aire, no estaba hablando con firmeza. – Necesito un segundo. No corte, por favor. – Le dijo. Tenía que consultarlo con su hermano.

Yuugi se volteó inmediatamente al escuchar a Atem, se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en su espalda, y su cara de preocupación era inmensa, parecía más nervioso que su hermano. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo haces esperar? – Comenzó a interrogar sin pausa, Atem no lo miraba, sólo se mordía levemente el borde de una de sus uñas mientras pensaba. – Te ves pálido, hermano.

\- Dicen que mañana a las diez de la mañana nos llevaran a la mansión, ahí será la entrevista. Supongo que es ahí donde trabajaremos también. ¿Tú qué opinas? – Le pidió su opinión, sintiendo una gran bola de nervios creándose dentro de su pecho.

Yuugi parecía estar sin saber que decir, volvió a sentarse en la cama, pasando su mano por todo su cabello. – Es la primera vez que recibimos una respuesta así, hermano, no debemos desaprovechar. Además, ¡es una mansión! – Yuugi contestó finalmente. Atem mordió su labio inferior, leyendo otra vez el anuncio.

\- No me convence, compañero, seremos sirvientes. ¿De verdad quieres eso? – Realmente le preocupaba a Atem rebajarse de esa manera, podían buscar otras posibilidades, seguramente no estaban haciendo las cosas bien, pero sí se negaban, perdían la oportunidad. Era una mansión, lo que significaba que tenían demasiado dinero como para pagarles un buen sueldo y fue el único aviso donde recibieron una respuesta rápida.

\- ¿Y a ti en serio te preocupa eso? Será temporal, no pasará nada. – Yuugi dijo, descomplicado.

Atem no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba apretando el teléfono, quizás se estaba angustiando demasiado como siempre hacía. Sus manos ya estaban sudando de lo mucho que pensaba, sí Yuugi no tenía problema, entonces, él no debería tenerlo tampoco. Mordió el interior de su cachete, y llevó el teléfono de vuelta a su oreja para hablar.

* * *

Tenían una entrevista de trabajo en el día de mañana, y era difícil de creer para ellos. No creyeron que sería tan complicado o tan irrealista, Atem deseaba recibir más propuestas, seguía sin convencerle la idea. Yuugi estaba tremendamente emocionado por que llegara el día de mañana, aunque nervioso por sí no los aceptaban. El abuelo los felicitó sin más, pero no perdió oportunidad para bromear sobre el hecho de que trabajaran de sirvientes. Sin embargo, no se hizo el sordo al escuchar que sería en una mansión.

Cenaron cómodamente, Atem casi no tocó la comida, demasiado preocupado por la entrevista de mañana, mientras Yuugi no paraba de hablar sobre ello. El joven pensaba que tendrían más éxito sí todo salía bien en la mansión.

Lo que Atem no notaba era que su hermano lo estaba observando cada minuto, trataba de sonreírle, de decirle algo capaz de hacer que Atem se sintiera un poco más seguro. Nada funcionaba, todo dependía de cómo salieran las cosas mañana.

\- Mañana será un nuevo día. – Se escuchó decir de Yuugi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras entraba con su pijama puesta, listo para dormir y descansar.

Los mellizos compartían la habitación, no era demasiado grande pero lo suficiente como para que entraran dos camas y un escritorio frente a la ventana, la que Atem veía distraído.

\- Hermano, deberías dejar de preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. – La voz suave de Yuugi lo sacó de su burbuja. Lo miró confundido, pero luego sonrió; era la primera sonrisa después de la llamada. – Yo también estoy nervioso, pero tenemos que confiar más en nuestra suerte.

Atem asintió con la cabeza, Yuugi siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, su optimismo lo llenaba de buenas energías. Su hermano era quien desataba los nudos en su garganta que lo hacían tan desconfiado, era el abrazo que necesitaba, la mano que no lo soltaba. Atem tenía que devolverle el favor, mirando el lado positivo de las cosas.

Se acercó a su hermano, aun con su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y apoyó su mano en su hombro. – Cada segundo estamos más cerca de cumplir nuestro sueño. – Atem le decía para calmar los nervios de su hermano y demostrarle que él también veía un buen futuro en ellos. – Deberías dormir ahora o me iré a la entrevista sin ti. – Bromeó mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación.

\- Lo mismo digo, no vayas a roncar.

Atem rio levemente ante la broma de su hermano. Esperó a que se durmiera; a Yuugi no le costaba mucho quedarse dormido, y sin duda, tenía un sueño demasiado profundo, a diferencia de él, quien siempre se mantenía alerta. Esa noche no era la excepción, Atem casi no pudo pegar pestaña, veía la luna brillar en su ventana, y el viento que golpeaba el vidrio lo inquietaba. ¿Estaba ansioso? ¿Preocupado? Tenía una marea de sentimientos que se manifestaron como un sudor demasiado incomodo, que no le dejaba dormir, que hacía que se moviera por toda la cama hasta destenderla, causando que volviera a levantarse para acomodar su cama. Pero no se recostó, pasó la noche en la cocina, preparándose un té.

El sol lo golpeó junto con el cansancio producto a su falta de sueño, aun así, su energía era la suficiente como para soportar la entrevista. El abuelo fue el primero en levantarse, como es debido, se acercó y lo observó con su pijama mientras se preparó café. A pesar de estar recién despierto, el anciano podía darse cuenta de que su nieto no había descansado lo suficiente, cuando eso sucedía, era porque algo lo preocupaba. No podía ser nada más ni nada menos que la entrevista de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, muchacho? – Le preguntó, aun así, sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

Atem tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando, cuando escuchó mejor la pregunta que le hacían, sólo decidió dar una respuesta simple. – Nada. – La contestación que su abuelo se esperaba.

El anciano sonrió. - ¿Es por la entrevista de trabajo? Son cosas que a uno le angustian cuando es algo que no quieres hacer. – Su nieto lo miró con curiosidad. – Yo decidí estudiar la arqueología porque me interesaba investigar más sobre las vidas antiguas, y los juegos que ellos tenían, quería probarlos todos y ganarlos. No me trabé en un trabajo en el cual no quería estar, no quería ser empresario, ni mucho más, sino un aventurero. – Explicó.

Atem no sabía cuál era exactamente su angustia, pues era lo que estaban buscando, y como decía Yuugi, sería temporal. Sin embargo, tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y un apretón en su pecho que no podía sacar de ninguna manera, se agrandaba cada vez que pensaba en el tema.

Rasguñó la tela de sus pantalones al pensar con profundidad; no había tiempo para hacer lo que a uno le gustaba, primero debían poder mantenerse para así cumplir el sueño de Yuugi y el suyo. Necesitaban trabajar, no es que querían trabajar de cualquier cosa.

De una u otra manera, podrían renunciar, nada malo sucedería. Pero Atem no podía evitar sentirse privado de su propia libertad.

El ruido de las pisadas de Yuugi por los escalones para llegar a la cocina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Apareció su hermano medio dormido, acercándose a saludar a su abuelo y luego a él. Atem recordó el optimismo de Yuugi, es como sí con ese saludo, le hubiera transmitido todas las buenas vibras.

Yuugi no tocó el tema de la entrevista, quizás al faltar tan poco tiempo para que vinieran a buscarlos, lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Atem lo pudo notar al ver que no desayunaba con emoción como siempre hace.

La bocina los hizo saltar, el timbre detonó en sus oídos. Ambos miraron al reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana, como habían arreglado. Fueron muy puntuales para el gusto de los mellizos.

Atem abrió la puerta para atender a un hombre con anteojos de sol y un traje bien planchado y negro. Parecía un guardia de seguridad de un club.

Los mellizos estaban bien vestidos para la ocasión, quizás no tenían el mismo aspecto que ese hombre frente a ellos, pero se veían elegantes, distintos de sus usuales remeras y pantalones negros.

Miraron hacia atrás, desorientados e indecisos, reclamando el apoyo de su abuelo con la mirada, quien les sonreía y les generaba cierta seguridad, haciéndolos capaces de dar un paso hacia adelante, poder cerrar la puerta de su hogar para alejarse de ella. El hombre de negro los guió hacia la limusina, los hermanos estaban impresionados con ella, su olor a limón impecable y la comodidad de los asientos era relajante. Apreciaban el paisaje, se miraban entre ellos, se sonreían, volteaban la cabeza, tragaban saliva y se agitaban. Todo eso sucedía con los mellizos durante el viaje, hasta que el chófer avisó que ya estaban llegando; fue el momento en el que Atem tomó la mano de su hermano para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

\- _Todo estará bien._ – Se dijo a sí mismo.

El vehículo se detuvo, el chofer bajó del mismo y él les abrió la puerta de la limusina a los recién llegados. Les brillaron los ojos en cuanto vieron lo que tenían en frente: una mansión con un precioso jardín en la entrada, ventanas grandes que no revelaban mucho el interior por las cortinas cerradas, pero, aun así, no opacaba su belleza. Estaba pintada de blanco, la gran puerta de entrada era de madera con picaportes de color dorado. Era un lujo.

Se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar alrededor, el olor de las flores invadía sus narices, el sol los golpeaba con fuerza despreocupando a los muchachos, que no paraban de sonreír ante la vista, o por lo menos, Yuugi no dejaba de sonreír, mientras Atem sonreía levemente y trataba a los hombres que los atendían, con diplomacia.

Les abrieron la puerta, caminando por delante de ellos en el largo pasillo con piso de mármol rodeado de habitaciones con puertas cerradas y un techo lejano a sus cabezas. Los mellizos los seguían por detrás, Yuugi tragó saliva, comenzando a sentirse nervioso nuevamente, tomando la mano de su hermano Atem, quien la recibe con total convicción, su mirada firme y vigilante no lo calmaba.

Hasta que llegaron a otra puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo, también de madera, pero con picaporte plateado, y no tan grande. Uno de los hombres se posicionó frente a ella mientras otro entraba a la habitación, sin dejar pasar a los mellizos.

\- Esperen un segundo mientras le avisamos a nuestro jefe de su llegada. – Dijo el hombre frente a la puerta. Les ponía los pelos de punta a los hermanos el no poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya que los anteojos negros que llevaba eran un obstáculo para ambos.

Unos minutos incómodos pasaron, teniendo a ese hombre delante de ellos, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, la cual estaba perfectamente recta. No emitía un gesto ni un sonido, Yuugi tampoco estaba demasiado animado para hablar y Atem se mantenía atento a su alrededor. No creía que iba a ser tan difícil lidiar con una entrevista de trabajo.

El sonido del picaporte abriendo la puerta, hizo 'saltar' a los hermanos, volviéndolos ansiosos por una respuesta. Esperaron tanto para que el hombre que salía de la habitación señalara a Yuugi y le dijera: - Tú primero. – Causando que éste se agite un poco, no dudó en dar un paso hacia adelante, hasta que Atem lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que ambos se miraran. Atem tenía los labios apretados, Yuugi lo podía ver, eso significaba que estaba inseguro, ¿quería detenerlo?

Ciertamente, Atem quería detenerlo de entrar, quería hacerlo junto a él, no por turnos. Sin embargo, se limitó a darle una brillante y positiva sonrisa, calmando a su hermano y entregándole un poco de seguridad de sí mismo.

Atem se quedó a solas con el mismo hombre de anteojos, aunque, el otro también llevaba anteojos que lo volvía incapaz de verlo a los ojos, éste tenía algo peculiar, un bigote que combinaba con su cabello. El muchacho preocupado por su hermano que estaba detrás de su puerta, trataba de enviarle buenas vibras y confianza, aunque no podía verlo ni escuchar lo que decían, lo único que veía era a ese gigante molesto frente a la puerta.

Caminaba con sus brazos cruzados, dando vueltas por el mismo lugar y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, le daba una mirada asesina al de bigotes. Hasta que, para calmar su ansiedad, decidió romper el hielo. - ¿Hace cuánto lleva trabajando aquí?

El de anteojos negros hizo una ligera mueca y no dijo nada. - ¿Cuál es su nombre? Sí voy a trabajar aquí, quizás deberíamos conocernos mejor. – Atem insistió, aunque realmente no quería hacer una amistad.

Silencio de nuevo. El muchacho suspiró. – Oh, ¿debería llamarlo 'Silencioso? – Dijo Atem, a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño entre el 'Silencioso' y Atem, el joven se mantenía a la misma altura y quizás más. No se sentía pequeño para nada, no le tenía miedo.

* * *

La habitación era oscura, sólo una ventana pequeña la iluminaba levemente, el suelo era duro y firme, rebotaba el sonido de las pisadas por la sala. Sólo una mesa en el centro separaba al joven nervioso con su jefe, quien tenía sus manos abrazadas detrás de su espalda. Yuugi no podía ver su cara, hasta que se volteó luego de unos segundos que pasaron después de que se cerró la puerta. No había una silla para que le ofrecieran un asiento. Había una hoja blanca sobre la mesa.

Su jefe era alto, su cara joven y pálida, sus ojos azules brillaba contra los suyos, el cabello castaño le tapaba sus cejas rectas, sus labios finos formaban una ligera sonrisa. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, sus mangas estaban remangadas hasta el codo de forma desprolija, abolladas. Su pantalón negro hacía más delgadas sus elegantes piernas.

\- Bienvenido, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Su posible futuro jefe rompió el incómodo silencio. Yuugi se enderezó en cuanto escuchó su profunda y suave voz. ¿Qué edad tenía aquel muchacho frente a él?

\- Yuugi Mutou, señor. – Dijo con aceleración, haciendo que el joven frente a él riera silenciosamente.

\- No estés nervioso, Yuugi, no es muy difícil ser aceptado en éste trabajo, esto es sólo un protocolo que tenemos que seguir, pero sí contestas y sigues esta entrevista correctamente, dentro de poco estarás firmando tu contrato. - Se veía amable, su voz era suave en los oídos alterados de Yuugi, quien suspiró e intentó calmarse. - ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Diecisiete años, señor. – Yuugi contestó, esta vez un poco más calmado.

\- Eres demasiado joven. – Aquel comentario hizo que Yuugi se alterara nuevamente, hasta que el muchacho que sería su jefe, agregó: - Sin embargo, aquí se encuentran trabajando chicos de tu edad. El que está ahí afuera, ¿es tu hermano?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Mellizo?

\- Sí, señor. – Yuugi no tenía experiencia con las entrevistas de trabajo, pero esta entrevista parecía más una conversación entre recién conocidos.

El muchacho caminó alrededor de la mesa para posicionarse frente a Yuugi, quien era unos centímetros más pequeño que él. Éste comenzó a sudar cuando el castaño lo miró fijamente. – Me pregunto cómo podré diferenciarlos. – No emitió un gesto, el joven era demasiado serio. En cuanto Yuugi decidió contestar a eso, su futuro jefe lo interrumpió. - ¿Qué sabes hacer?

\- Bueno, yo y mi hermano ayudamos a mi abuelo con su tienda. Ordenamos las cajas, limpiamos la vidriera, las mesas, los estantes y barremos. Ambos sabemos cocinar, aunque… - Yuugi comenzó a reír torpemente. – Es menos complicado para mí manejar el horno. – Añadió recordando la última vez que Atem usó el horno, quemando la comida.

\- ¿Qué saben de tecnología avanzada? – La pregunta del chico de los ojos azules, llamó la atención del entrevistado e incluso del hombre de negro que estaba frente a la puerta. Pero éste no se retractó.

\- Muy poco, señor, casi nada. – Yuugi contestó, un poco confundido. Sabía manejar una computadora sí se la ponían en frente, sólo tenía idea de lo básico. ¿Esa pregunta era parte de la entrevista?

El muchacho sonrió. – Era una curiosidad que tenía.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, Yuugi se mantenía callado, esperando a la próxima pregunta mientras apreciaba la espalda recta de su futuro jefe, quien caminaba por toda la sala, pensativo. Y el chico de cabello tricolor, sólo tenía una duda acerca de él y esa era, ¿qué edad tenía aquel muchacho?

\- Fuguta, trae a Isono. – Las órdenes del castaño hicieron eco en los oídos de Yuugi, que estaban acostumbrados al silencio que se había creado. El hombre de negro salió de la habitación unos segundos, Yuugi pudo ver a su hermano mientras se abría la puerta, fue detenido por quien parecía llamarse Isono, ya que Atem estaba insistiendo con entrar. Yuugi sonrió ante la idea de que su hermano era tan testarudo y sobreprotector.

Se volvió a cerrar la puerta, ahora estaban Fuguta e Isono al servicio de su jefe. El chico de los ojos azules volvió a fijarse en Yuugi. Su piel pálida resaltaba en la oscuridad. – Tu hermano cometió un error al llamar aquí. – Fue lo que susurró el muchacho, Yuugi no pudo decir nada, ya que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando dos brazos tomaban uno de los suyos, haciendo que sea incapaz de moverse, de escapar, de defenderse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sentía que su corazón se escapaba de su garganta, cuando quería largar un grito, pero una bofetada hizo contacto con su cara. El picor, el ardor, el dolor, confundía al joven de cabello tricolor, a quien le caía levemente la sangre de su boca, debido a que no pudo evitar morderse ante el impacto de la mano contra su boca. – Sí gritas, será la última vez que veras a tu hermano. – La voz calmada del chico de cabello castaño desapareció por una más agresiva y atemorizante.

Lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Yuugi, su llanto era silencioso, quería gritar y no podía, quería decirle a su hermano que corra, que todo era un engaño. Quería ver a Atem sonreírle otra vez. Sólo quedaba el recuerdo de su mano apretando la de su hermano, su protector.

\- Déjeme ir, por favor… Prometo no decir nada. – Yuugi rogó con terror. Su jefe se alejó de él, para volver a donde estaba parado cuando él había entrado a la habitación. El chico angustiado escuchaba un sonido parecido al de un cajón abriéndose; sus oídos no le fallaron, el joven alto había sacado de un cajón algo negro y largo. Estaba grueso, por un lado, pero se volvía fino a medida que llegaba a la otra punta, parecía una soga, o al menos, eso era lo que Yuugi quería pensar.

\- En cuanto entraste aquí, firmaste tu sentencia. – Luego de decir eso, el de los ojos azules sonrió, estirando lo que sería un látigo. – Sólo falta que firmes el contrato, y será mejor que lo hagas.

\- Y sí no lo hago, ¿qué me vas a hacer? – Yuugi trató de mantener la firmeza en su voz, fue un intento fallido.

\- Morirás, y tu familia también. – Las palabras sonaron tan naturales de los labios finos de su jefe, que Yuugi quería reír y pensar que todo fue una broma. Su respiración era agitada, su cara latía, no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esto es una pesadilla? Estaba seguro de que no esquivó ningún detalle. ¿Cómo cayó en una trampa así? Y lo peor, trajo a su hermano Atem a éste infierno. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando a despertar, o sentir el próximo golpe, lo que sea. Sólo quería desaparecer, que todo sea una mentira. El frío recorría sus piernas, causando que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Era inevitable.

Atem trató de escuchar algo por detrás de la puerta, pero era una pérdida de tiempo. Se dedicó a esperar, solo en un gran pasillo. ¿Por qué el 'Silencioso' había entrado a la habitación? ¿Para qué necesitaban dos hombres? Yuugi se veía bien, parecía que no había ningún problema. Sin embargo, se estaban tardando demasiado. Atem sintió un dolor en el pecho, un viento frío golpear su alma. El lugar tenía energías un poco raras, oscuras, podría decir. – Todo saldrá bien, cálmate. - Se repitió a sí mismo. Fue en vano, porque su mano ya estaba en el picaporte, a punto de intentar abrirla, lo cual seguramente no iba a poder hacer.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se movió levemente, y Atem pudo escuchar unos sollozos que lo alteraron. Con rapidez movió la puerta para abrirla, lo primero que vio es a dos grandes hombres alrededor de su hermano, y un muchacho alto frente a ellos, que se distrajo mirando al intruso con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Yuugi estaba en peligro, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Atem, no dudó en sacar el cúter que guardaba en su ancho bolsillo, aprovechando que los dos hombres se dedicaron a soltar a su hermano para enfrentarse al intruso de cabello tricolor. Fue el colmo cuando estos dos empujaron a Yuugi y lo tiraron al suelo. Atem reveló la navaja.

Antes de pensar en usarla, algo rasguñó su mano, causando que soltara su arma. Su otra mano estaba intentando calmar el ardor, se distrajo unos pocos segundos para mirar la sangre en su mano, el corte que tenía en su palma. Escuchaba los sollozos de Yuugi, sus gritos haciendo eco en la sala, diciendo: -¡Basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Corre, Atem!-

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Atem intentó no estar aturdido, tenía que proteger a Yuugi y sacarlo de ahí, pero no pudo caminar hacia adelante porque tenía al muchacho alto de los ojos azules frente a él. El chico de cabello tricolor intentó golpearlo, fue inútil, un torpe movimiento. La mano pálida y firme tomó su puño pequeño. Derrotándolo como el papel derrota a la piedra.

Lo tiró hacia el suelo. Atem sintió su mentón golpear contra el suelo frío y duro. No pudo levantarse, ya que un golpe seco hizo contacto con su espalda, rasgando su camisa. Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios.

Tenía que levantarse, sacar a Yuugi de aquí. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero otro golpe lo hizo caer. – Sí quieres salvar a tu hermano, deberás firmar el contrato. No tienen escapatoria. – Fue lo que dijo el joven de cabello castaño, quien llevaba el látigo en sus manos. Atem apretó sus dientes, juntando fuerzas para contestar.

\- Deja que Yuugi se vaya, y yo me quedaré aquí. - Dijo Atem con la voz ronca.

\- Imposible, tu hermano sabe, que sí uno se va de aquí, luego de haber pisado ésta habitación, ustedes y su familia morirán. – Atem apretó sus puños al escuchar esas palabras, dejando que el ardor de la herida en su mano haga que olvide todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era imposible.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó inconscientemente.

\- No todo es lo que parece, y será mejor que me hagan caso. – Atem prefería morir antes de hacerle caso a un ser tan asqueroso como él. Debía obedecer, por Yuugi, sí todavía había una esperanza, entonces, Atem haría lo imposible para hacer que Yuugi vuelva a ser libre.

\- Está bien… - Susurró Atem, pero llegó a los oídos de su próximo jefe, quien volvió a los cajones para sacar otra hoja. Atem sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo ayudaron a levantarse, o, mejor dicho, lo obligaron. Ignoró todo su dolor, sólo para firmar la hoja que le ofrecieron.

Yuugi lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes, rogando, confundido. Le dolía, más que todos los latigazos que podían darle ahora, ver a su hermano así, tan triste. Sus manos guiaron a la pluma para firmar el contrato con su nombre. Los otros hombres levantaron a su hermano dolorido. Yuugi estaba cerca de la puerta, era su oportunidad.

En cuanto Atem terminó de firmar y los demás esperaban a que el otro hiciera lo mismo, un grito desesperado inundó la habitación. - ¡Corre, Yuugi! – Salió de la boca de Atem, no salieron victoriosos.

Yuugi fue detenido bruscamente y lo empujaron contra la mesa, apoyando una de sus grandes manos contra la pequeña cabeza de Yuugi, haciéndolo sentir la madera gruesa de la mesa en su sien.

El jefe volvió a empujar a Atem y tirarlo contra el suelo, para hacerlo enfrentar el áspero golpe en su espalda. La camisa ya dejaba de protegerlo ante cada latigazo que la rompía. El mármol no se sentía en su cara, toda su concentración iba hacia el dolor en su espalda, ni siquiera recordaba el corte que llevaba en su mano, ni siquiera escuchaba a su hermano llorar.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, encontrando la oscuridad, volviéndose sordo ante todo sonido que pudiera estar presente en ese momento, como el chasquido del látigo contra su piel. Sus uñas se clavaban cada vez más ante cada golpe. No podía esperar a cumplir con su venganza, sí es que le quedaba un mañana.

Rogó por un día más, un día en el que pudiera calmar los sollozos de su hermano Yuugi, entregándole la victoria. Pudiendo vengar todo el dolor que le causaron el día de hoy y quizás, el que le vayan a causar el día de mañana.

Oscuro, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, era en lo que pensaba mientras se encontraba con el dolor. Lágrimas ajenas llegaban a lo más profundo de su corazón, causándole rabia e impotencia. ¿No se podía hacer más que soportar? No había salida, no había ventanas, no había luz llamada esperanza. Sólo tristeza.

* * *

La dureza del suelo desapareció, todo se volvió silencioso, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su espalda aún ardía un poco. Había un peso leve sobre sus heridas, lo apretaba, pero lo aliviaba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver su brazo desnudo estirado sobre algo parecido a una almohada. La suavidad que siente es la de las sábanas blancas que cubrían el colchón y otra extra que lo estaban cubriendo a él. Llevaban un olor peculiar, agradable. La luz del sol golpeó sus ojos en cuanto se acomodó para observar mejor su alrededor.

¿Fue un sueño? No, la habitación no era la suya y las heridas seguían dando el presente. Entonces, pensó que la ayuda había llegado, cuando pasó su mano por su espalda para sentir unas vendas cubrir sus profundas heridas. Yuugi, ese fue el nombre que se le cruzó por la cabeza, lo buscaba con los ojos y, movía desesperadamente su cabeza para fijarse en cada rincón de la habitación.

Una biblioteca, un escritorio que estaba frente a la gran ventana que hacía entrar el sol, atravesando las cortinas que la cubría. Levantó su cabeza, acomodó su espalda para así poder sentarse; un pitido inundó sus oídos mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería caer a dormir de nuevo, se sentía demasiado cansado, mareado y débil.

Pestañeó varias veces para mejorar su vista borrosa, lograr observar que no estaba solo en la habitación. – Finalmente despertaste. – Esa voz era terrorífica y conocida. – Es posible que no puedas ponerte en pie tú solo, pero es porque te he dado un sedante.

- _No, no, no… ¿Por qué está aquí? –_ Se preguntó Atem al ver que tenía a su victimario en frente. Su respiración era tan agitada que podía escucharla, intentaba moverse hacia atrás, lejos de aquel maldito que los hizo sufrir, el mismo lo tomó del antebrazo. Sin embargo, Atem no se dejó agarrar por mucho tiempo y un chasquido rebotó en la sala cuando el recién despertado golpea la mano que quería detenerlo.

Dejó de intentar escapar, sabiendo que sí llegaba a intentarlo, fallaría. En cambio, comenzó a lanzarle una mirada asesina al de ojos azules. - ¿Dónde está Yuugi? ¿Dónde está el enfermero? ¿Y la policía? – Preguntó desesperadamente, esperando que con eso podría echar al posible intruso, quien dejó salir una risa desvergonzada.

\- Yuugi está en su nueva habitación. No existen enfermeros aquí, ni tampoco policías, fui yo quien trató tus heridas. – Atem no sabía cómo procesar esa respuesta. ¿Significaba que no estaban salvados? ¿Que aún seguían encerrados en esa asquerosa mansión? ¿Y por qué él trató sus heridas? Quizás sólo intentaba quedar bien.

El muchacho de cabello tricolor trató de no demostrar que estaba aturdido, y mantuvo sus ojos firmes. – No te hubieras tomado la molestia, sí cuidabas tu temperamento con nosotros. – Atem dijo con ironía.

\- Debo cuidar a mis sirvientes. – El castaño respondió con calma, tomando por sorpresa a Atem, quien segundos después recibió una fuerte bofetada. – Y procurar que me obedezcan.

Atem no lo miró, sólo cerró sus ojos, retomando su aire, pensando en el grave error que cometió, mientras sentía su mejilla arder y latir. Todo esto era su culpa, ahora Yuugi debe vivir el sufrimiento, contando los segundos para morir o quizás salir a ver el sol.

Se sentía claustrofóbico, las paredes se cerraban, la luz solar desaparecía como sí de inmediato se haya vuelto de noche. El puñal de la mirada color azul penetraba su pecho y destrozaba su corazón junto con sus esperanzas, pero no… Su pequeña mano tomó, aunque sea un pedazo: el recuerdo de su felicidad con su hermano junto con el sueño que le prometió que cumplirían. Sólo eso era suficiente para que Atem se levantara del barro y la sangre para salir a luchar.

* * *

Ya había pasado demasiadas horas lejos de su hermano. No contestaron ninguna de sus preguntas, ni mucho menos la que más le importaba que era el estado de su hermano Atem. Lo encerraron en su habitación, ordenando que limpiara el lugar para cuando lleguen sus cosas.

Yuugi se mantuvo barriendo, limpiando con los químicos y elementos que le dejaron para que hiciera su trabajo. La habitación era pequeña, sólo dos camas en el centro separadas por una mesita de luz, que llevaba una pequeña lámpara que los iluminaría todas las noches. Por ahora, lo único que iluminaba su aposento era la luz del sol que salía por la ventana. Sería cómodo y hermoso sí no fuera porque se sentía como una celda muy lujosa.

Sin contar que el hecho de pensar que quizás le traigan sus pertenencias, significaría que estos hombres entrarían a su casa, con su abuelo. No podía imaginar que le fuera a pasar, o incluso, que le haya pasado a su hermano.

Su cara dolía un poco, sin embargo, se sentía agradecido de tener que padecer solamente los golpes que recibió en su rostro. Todo gracias a la protección de su hermano, la cual lamentaba, no podía evitar culparse a sí mismo por ello. Recordaba sus días en la primaria, cuando eran muy pequeños, que siempre lo molestaban y entonces aparecía Atem para defenderlo, ya sea metiéndose en una pelea o recibiendo el puñetazo que iba para Yuugi. Atem fue siempre su mejor amigo, su protector.

"Protector", Yuugi odiaba ese adjetivo para su hermano, él también quería estar a su altura, defenderse mutuamente, pero de alguna manera, Atem era más fuerte que él, más valiente y seguro de sí mismo. Se le notaba en su mirada, su forma de hablar y caminar. ¿Será por eso que lo llamaron primero a él antes que a Atem? Yuugi se convirtió en una especie de cebo, quizás.

El joven de cabello tricolor, dejó caer la escoba para golpear la pared. Furioso con la realidad, frustrado por su inocencia y angustiado debido a la impotencia que hacía temblar su corazón.

Una lágrima rozó su mejilla, para que otras lágrimas la acompañen en su caída. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza para no soltar un sollozo.

Unos leves golpes en su puerta lo despertaron de su encierro, causaron una alteración que hacía que el muchacho tardara en responder, e incluso pensara en esconderse para luego escapar.

Decidió no cometer ningún acto precipitado. – Pasa. – Tartamudeó.

Apretó dolorosamente sus uñas en la palma de su mano mientras escuchaba el chillido de la puerta moviéndose, volviéndose paranoico, ante todo.

\- Perdona la intrusión. – Una voz suave salió de la entrada, sonaba joven y amable. La puerta se abrió completamente y reveló a un muchacho con una hermosa sonrisa, de cabello plateado con mechones alborotados, que caía por sus hombros hasta su espalda. Llevaba una remera de rayas horizontales blancas y celestes con mangas cortas que estaban acompañadas por unas mangas largas negras, combinando eso con sus vaqueros y zapatillas.

Sus ojos color café lo miraban con curiosidad, Yuugi no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada con miedo y desconfianza, la que no tuvo con las personas que le ofrecieron un 'trabajo', y gracias a eso, ahora no sabía nada de Atem, ni siquiera sí estaba muerto.

\- Yuugi, ¿verdad? – Preguntó amablemente. Yuugi no contestó. – Yo soy Ryou Bakura. – Se presentó sin más, mientras reía levemente. – Soy un sirviente, no tienes por qué temerme.

El chico de cabello tricolor no podía emitir un gesto, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, sus manos frías y temblorosas por la angustia y el miedo. Quería vomitar, quería gritar, pero no confiar, ni mucho menos hacer amistades. Bakura seguía insistiendo, no se veía como una mala persona. Sin embargo, Yuugi no se iba a perdonar fallar otra vez.

Bakura se acercó lentamente, y se sentó en una de las camas, para ser precisos, la que estaba más cerca de Yuugi. – Sí no vas a limpiar, deberías sentarte y descansar. Los primeros días siempre son más leves, pero… - Bakura se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Yuugi se volteó hacia él con su cara empapada en lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Yuugi preguntó con su voz quebrada.

\- Significa que lo único que te van a ordenar por ahora es a arreglar tu habitación y tus pertenencias en cuanto te las traigan. Sí haces todo bien, seguramente no te golpearan. – Bakura respondió con tanta simpleza, que hizo que Yuugi sintiera ácido en su garganta que quería salir. Hablaba como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrado, como si fuera algo común y corriente. No, esto no era de todos los días, un ser humano no nació para ser esclavo, todos tienen el derecho de ser libres. Entonces, ¿por qué? – No te preocupes, sé que es duro, y te ayudaré a salir adelante.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Yuugi. La imagen de su hermano Atem volaba por su cabeza, y apuñalaba su quebrado corazón. – ¡Yo quiero salir adelante con mi hermano! ¡No es justo que estemos separados! ¡No es justo que esto esté pasando! – Dejó salir de sus labios temblorosos acompañado con un sollozo, sintiendo sus rodillas débiles, incapaces de mantenerlo de pie.

Bakura se acercó un poco más al recién llegado, recordando sus primeros días. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros delgados del chico que lloraba desconsoladamente y cuidadosamente lo abrazó. Siendo recibido a los pocos segundos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alteró a los dos. La figura alta y de mirada penetrante apareció frente a ellos, creando un terror incurable dentro del corazón del joven que le caían las lágrimas, hasta que se calmó cuando una persona anhelada apareció detrás del castaño. ¡Atem!

\- ¡Compañero! – Dijo Atem cariñosamente, desesperado por sentir la calidez de su hermano, una mano fuerte lo detuvo, apretando con fuerza su antebrazo. Ahora llevaba una de las camisetas de su jefe, quien se lo prestó y él tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes porque la camisa que llevaba antes estaba rota y manchada con sangre.

Aunque no podían tocarse, su alegría no se desvanecía, la de ninguno de los dos, ya que por fin veían que estaban bien.

Bakura miró de reojo a su jefe de ojos azules, aun sosteniendo los hombros de su nuevo compañero. Dedujo de inmediato que el hermano del que Yuugi hablaba era su hermano mellizo, lo que explicaba su vínculo irrompible.

\- Bakura, deberías estar trabajando y no consolando a los nuevos. – Dijo la voz firme del jefe, caminando bruscamente hacia Yuugi, preparado para levantarlo del suelo tirando de su largo y puntiagudo cabello. - ¡Llorar no te servirá de nada! – Su mano alzada indicaba lo que le esperaba a Yuugi, lo imaginó y no lo sintió en ese momento, debido a que alguien parecido a él estaba en el medio para recibir el golpe. Era su hermano. La acción de este, sorprendió tanto a Yuugi y a Bakura como al jefe mismo, causando que susurre con confusión: - Atem…

\- Sí piensas hacerle algo a Yuugi, primero tendrás que meterte conmigo. – Atem dijo con firmeza, aguantando el dolor en su oído, que fue donde recibió la bofetada.

Su jefe sonrió levemente. – Los sirvientes tercos son los que menos duran. Así que ten cuidado. – Murmuró el castaño. – Pero por ahora, no será tan fácil liberarse. Los hermanos van a ponerse cómodos en esta habitación. – La libertad estaba muy lejos y Atem tenía claro eso, aun así tenía la semilla para plantar el árbol llamado 'lucha' y quería hacerle saber a Yuugi, a quien miró fijamente. – Atem, tendrás que acompañarme a traer tus pertenencias, para que plantes bandera aquí.

Yuugi no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio internamente, ya que sabía que sí Atem estaba cerca, al abuelo no le iban a hacer daño. Mientras tanto, Atem dibujó una diminuta sonrisa, casi invisible, pensando que podía llevar a cabo su plan, su denuncia.

\- Le enseñaré el lugar a Yuugi, sí me lo permite, señor. – Bakura interrumpió con demasiado respeto que casi no parecía miedo.

El castaño asintió moviendo su cabeza. – Permitido, Bakura, sin embargo, no volveré a permitir algo como lo que acabo de ver. – Contestó con firmeza.

Antes de que Atem sea llevado de nuevo por el jefe, Yuugi se apresuró y le entregó un estuche a su hermano. El muchacho alto alzó una de sus cejas al ver tal acción.

Atem abrió sus ojos como platos, mirando fijamente a su hermano, como sí lo estuviera regañando sin decir palabra. Era tan irresponsable de su parte darle algo en un momento así. – Es para mi abuelo, ya que estaré lejos de casa, prefiero que lo guarde él. – El estuche contenía unas cartas, del reconocido juego Duelo de Monstruos, pero su jefe no iba a saber y podría tener sus sospechas. Yuugi rogó por que eso no sucediera, que simplemente lo dejara pasar, que pensara que él es un cobarde incapaz de tomarse el atrevimiento de rebelarse ante su victimario.

¿Y quién lo diría? Así fue, su jefe no dijo nada y permitió que Atem se lo guardara en el bolsillo, sin embargo, fue Atem quien comenzó a sospechar de la falta de desconfianza que tenía su propio jefe.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta y desapareció su hermano de su vista, Yuugi volvió a sentir la soledad, aunque un poco menos pesada debido a la compañía de Bakura, aunque sea alguien que recién conoció, quien aún le sonreía.

\- Tu hermano me agrada, es muy valiente. – Fue lo que dijo el albino para romper el hielo. Yuugi se sentó en una de las camas y recordó lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Que su hermano nuevamente haya recibido los golpes por él. ¿Hasta cuándo?

Por lo menos está bien, está vivo. Sólo esperaba que siguiera estando así. – Pero seguramente tú también tienes tus armas secretas. – Bakura intentó bromear un poco para relajar el ambiente, pero no lo consiguió debido a que la palabra 'arma' ya alteró al chico de cabello tricolor. Aun así, pensó de nuevo en su forma de ser. En ese momento se sentía demasiado cobarde y débil, no sabía sí tenía secretos, sí tenía armas que esconder, así como Atem escondía el cúter. Sí él fuera igual que Atem, quizás no estarían en este lugar.

\- ¿Cómo es… nuestro jefe? – Yuugi preguntó con timidez, tenía que saber de qué era capaz. Quería saberlo todo, y sí Bakura no estaba fingiendo querer ser su amigo, podía sacarle información.

Bakura se llevó un dedo a su mentón pensando detenidamente, aun cuando contestó de inmediato, como sí lo hubiera estado analizando todo el tiempo que estuvo con su jefe. – El jefe es… Muy serio, estricto y engreído. Suele usar el látigo cuando el sirviente es demasiado testarudo, cuando está exasperado sólo golpea con la mano, pero llega un punto en el que sus golpes no duelen, sólo arden por unos minutos y luego te olvidas. Quizás tú no tengas problemas con él. – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Bakura hablaba con demasiada naturalidad sobre el asunto, Yuugi se sentía cada vez más enfermo al escucharlo, sin embargo, sonaba como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo como para analizar cada actitud y movimiento de su jefe.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Bakura-kun?

\- Dos años. – Un viento frío cruzó por el pecho de Yuugi. ¿Dos años? Era demasiado tiempo, sobrevivió, no se veía traumado, ni triste. – No creas que no me ha costado, yo era igual que tú, sin esperanzas, hasta que me acostumbré a ello, me trasladaron a tratar con la jardinería de la mansión, y eso me hizo feliz. Era mi espacio. Luego, me convertí en un sirviente ejemplar, a tal punto que me permitieron el placer de mostrarte la mansión. – Al decir esto, le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Qué es un 'sirviente ejemplar'? – Preguntó Yuugi, casi con temor a la respuesta.

\- Significa que eres obediente y haces más de lo que te piden. – Respondió.

Yuugi inmediatamente pensó en Atem, quien era todo lo contrario, y no lo culpaba, ni siquiera él podría estar dos años siendo sumiso a seres tan repugnantes como ellos. - ¿Nunca pensaste en rebelarte? – Era una duda que no lo iba a dejar dormir. La mirada de Bakura se volvió triste.

\- Es imposible intentar algo así aquí, y los que lo han hecho, han sido capturados y asesinados. – Yuugi rasguñó la tela de sus pantalones, creyó oír mal, quería oír mal. Esto era una pesadilla.

¿En qué se habían metido? Esto no se acercaba al trabajo inocente que se había imaginado. Esto era ilegal, era horrible, un infierno en el que no podía escapar.

La habitación daba vueltas, se mantuvo firme al sostenerse del antebrazo de Bakura, quien le preguntaba constantemente sí estaba bien. No, no estaba bien, nada de esto estaba bien. ¿Cómo pudo él vivir dos años en un ambiente así?

* * *

El viaje hasta la tienda de juegos fue demasiado largo para Atem, el silencio era un fuego que lo quemaba vivo, pero lo llenaba de paz, aun cuando debía sentarse junto a su victimario dentro de una limusina, y las demás personas no podían ver a través de las ventanas. Sólo Atem y los que estaban adentro del vehículo podían ver hacia afuera.

Podía verlos, a las aves volar, a las madres caminar con sus hijos, una pareja feliz abrazándose y besándose como sí no hubiera un mañana. Gente libre, gente a la que Atem quería volver a alcanzar, y no podía. Estaba lejos, lejos de lo que veía.

Quería dejar caer una lágrima para aliviar el nudo en su garganta, pero no se lo permitió, no iba a darle a su victimario el placer de verlo debilitarse. Aunque el castaño también miraba hacia la ventana; quería equivocarse, pero sus ojos irradiaban melancolía. Atem bajó su mirada para observar los brazos cruzados de su jefe, sus manos largas y delgadas, los nudillos huesudos que en un futuro lo volverán a enfrentar. Esta persona era su enemigo, y nadie más.

Llevó sus manos a su bolsillo, aunque quería evitar tocar o pensar en el estuche lo más mínimo posible, sintiéndose vulnerable, pensando que podrían leer su mente y sospechar. ¿Por qué Yuugi hizo eso?

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, el corazón de Atem latía con fuerza. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Correr hacia la calle y gritar que fue secuestrado? ¿O sólo obedecer y proteger lo más preciado? Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando salió del auto, las manos delgadas nuevamente encontraban sus hombros y los labios finos rozaban su oído creando un tenebroso cosquilleo en forma de susurro. – Sí intentas algo, será la última vez que veras a tu abuelo con vida. – Quería golpear a su jefe en la cara, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, liberarse de las cadenas del dolor. Pero nada sería tan fácil, su lucha debía ser a pasos lentos.

Su abuelo estaba barriendo la entrada de la tienda, que bella imagen, tan cotidiana y, sin embargo, hermosa ante los ojos de Atem, quería llorar y abrazarlo, escuchar su voz, sus bromas, y eso ahora sería un riesgo. Su familia era una bomba de tiempo.

El anciano alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver a su nieto, caminó hacia él para abrazarlo y entregarle su calidez, una a la que Atem decidió no aceptar internamente. - ¿Salió todo bien? ¿Dónde está Yuugi? – Preguntó su abuelo con inocencia. Obviamente, Atem no tenía permitido contestar, fue su jefe quien dio el primer paso.

-Disculpe la intrusión, señor Mutou, mi nombre es Seto Kaiba. – Era la primera vez que Atem escuchaba el nombre de su victimario, era tan innecesario que olvidó que un monstruo como él podría llevar nombre y apellido. Le daba náuseas ver como su abuelo y quien casi lo golpeaba hasta morir se estaban estrechando la mano.

Seto Kaiba, no iba a olvidar ese nombre.

\- ¿Kaiba? ¿Usted es el hijo de Gozaburo? – Sugoroku preguntó asombrado. Atem tenía la esperanza de que su abuelo se diera cuenta de qué clase de persona era y lograra alejarlo de su vida para siempre.

Kaiba asintió con su cabeza. – Así es.

-Escuché que su padre estaba gravemente enfermo, ¿se encuentra mejor? – Atem estaba indignado, su abuelo estaba preocupado por esa repugnante familia. Miró a su jefe llamado Seto Kaiba, quien llevaba una mirada triste pero siniestra.

Sí. – Contestó sin más.

-Los rumores dicen que alguien lo envenenó. – Kaiba volvió a asentir con su cabeza.

-Ya se ha encontrado al culpable. – Respondió con monotonía.

-Es bueno cuando un malvado recibe su merecido, ¿o no, abuelo? – Atem dijo fingiendo inocencia dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, mirando burlonamente a su jefe.

\- Por supuesto, Atem. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí? – De nuevo, las preguntas del abuelo de Atem fueron contestadas por Kaiba.

\- Tomaré prestado a sus nietos por un tiempo, - El cambio de palabras hacía que la furia en el corazón de Atem creciera inmensamente. – Seré su jefe de ahora en adelante.

Atem se estaba decepcionando al ver a su abuelo tan orgulloso, tan relajado. – Sólo vinimos a recoger nuestras cosas, abuelo. – Masculló angustiado. Esa angustia llegó a los sentimientos de su abuelo, algo que Atem quería, pero quizás no era conveniente.

Caminó hacia su habitación, la que compartía con su hermano. Por lo menos no extrañaría ese detalle. Pasó sus dedos por las sábanas de sus camas; todavía recordaba cuando las tendió esta mañana, que no podía dormir y su mal presentimiento.

Una vez más, labios finos cerca de su oído. – Si te vuelves a pasar de listo, terminará repercutiendo en tu familia. No lo olvides. – Susurró Kaiba. Atem quería contestar, ¿qué podía decir? Ya no tenía energías.

Llevó su mano a sus bolsillos, sintiendo algo frío y duro. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó lo que Yuugi le había dado. No podía sacarlo, ¿y sí tenía un mensaje? Lo arruinaría.

Agradeció al cielo porque Kaiba no estaba todo el tiempo a su lado, vigilando cada paso y suspiró. Tomó la oportunidad mientras estaba a solas, sacó el estuche. Metálico, plateado y pequeño, donde entrarían perfectamente algunas cartas. La abrió lentamente, temiendo por lo que podía ver. Su interior era el mismo, cartas perfectamente apiladas, sin embargo, una pequeña hoja blanca estaba en uno de los espacios libres.

Atem suspiró de nuevo, cerró sus ojos con temor. No podía tomarse tanto tiempo, en cualquier momento Kaiba iba a aparecer. Con velocidad desdobló el papel, revelando un pequeño texto que decía "Auxilio", la letra era desprolija, como sí a Yuugi le hubiera temblado la mano mientras escribía el mensaje.

Lo leyó y releyó, se formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando leía su significado. No podía creer que todo esto sea su nueva realidad, y era su culpa.

Unas pisadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a que se apurara para cerrar el estuche y guardar el papelito en su bolsillo. Se preparó para enfrentar la mirada de su victimario, pero no, era en vano. Eran ojos conocidos, anhelados, su abuelo se acercó con preocupación. Atem se sentía agitado, era su oportunidad para hablar, no podía negar que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Atem, ¿estás bien? ¿Tu hermano está bien? Si sucede algo raro, sólo tienes que decirme. Hay muchos que pueden aprovecharse de jóvenes inexpertos como ustedes. – Susurró su abuelo, cuidando de no ser escuchado.

Atem tragó saliva, su oportunidad estaba ahí, ¿y si solo empeoraba las cosas? Las amenazas de Kaiba hacían eco en su cabeza, su terror era constante. No quería llorar, aunque el nudo en su garganta lo estuviera molestando.

Miraba a su alrededor, tratando de mantener en su memoria cada esquina de su casa, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. Su abuelo, su querido abuelo aventurero, ¿llegará el día en que lo vuelva a ver bromear o regañarlos?

Pinchó uno de sus dedos con la punta de la hojita doblada. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en Yuugi feliz, triste, desesperado. Su cama, verlo a Yuugi dormir pacíficamente era uno de sus objetivos. ¿Será posible que esto cambie?

Cerró el puño y, dentro de él mantuvo el llamado de auxilio. – Estamos bien, abuelo, no pasará nada. – Hizo una de sus relajadas y usuales contestaciones para sacarse a su abuelo de encima, para alejarlo de todo peligro. – Yuugi quería darte esto. – Le entregó el estuche.

-Ese chico… Asegúrate de llevarle su mazo. – Atem sonrió, pensar que Yuugi y él podrían despreocuparse teniendo un duelo divertido, pero luego estaba el terror de que se las saquen, le arrebaten sus sueños.

Su abuelo lo abrazó nuevamente. ¿Debía decirle "Adiós "o "Hasta pronto "?

Otra vez en la silenciosa limusina, regresando al infierno, despidiendo la vida. Su abuelo saludando a lo lejos sería lo último que vería, ¿verdad?

El dolor en su pecho crecía, estaba ahogado y furioso, sólo sentimientos de venganza corría por su corazón. No sabía lo que le esperaba en la mansión, sólo sabía que Yuugi era su única razón para seguir adelante.

Movía su mano por los asientos de la limusina, esperando alcanzar algo, su piel, sus dedos iguales a los suyos. Miró hacia donde la llevaba, era una mano delgada y larga pero no era la de su hermano.

* * *

 _Adelanto del proximo capitulo:_

 ** _Atem miraba hacia las camas vacías, bien tendidas, y sólo la imagen de un Yuugi melancólico mirando hacia la ventana se le aparecía frente a sus ojos, pero él no estaba allí, ya no estarían tanto tiempo juntos, tal vez. Sacudió su cabeza, no dejaría que eso pase, ya le quitaron su libertad, su felicidad, a su abuelo; no va a dejar que le quiten a su hermano._**

 ** _Atem estaba solo, con todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo. Yuugi no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba que la última vez que lo vio, había estado hablando con un chico albino. Tenía ojos amables, pero no se tomó su tiempo para analizar mejor su imagen. Nada aquí era confiable._**

 ** _¿Era un sirviente? Seto Kaiba lo llamó "Bakura", además, este mismo le pidió permiso al castaño para hacer algo. Seguro era un sirviente que ayudaría a Yuugi a integrarse._**

 ** _¿Qué clase de influencia podría tener ese chico, o los demás sirvientes, en su hermano?_**

* * *

 **Agradezco a mi beta reader, mi aibou que dibuja hermosamente bien (september_drawings, para los que desean buscar sus obras), mi amiga y mejor lectora Shamtal. Ellas tres estuvieron ayudandome y apoyandome a que esta historia se pueda realizar. Sin ellas, mi motivación no estaría tan despierta.**

* * *

 **- _Mi inspiración:_ La canción de MEIKO, Evil Food Eater Conchita, suena raro , lo sé. Pero es que vi que alteraban el video musical y utilizaban personajes como Seto Kaiba, Atem y Yuugi, en ese momento, no sabía qué decía la canción y no entendí nada. Sólo vi a Atem y a Yuugi siendo sirvientes de Seto, y después me inventé yo mi propia historia.**

 **La primera idea, era simplemente una fantasía, me decía a mi misma "Hey, que genial sería escribir a Atem intentando a matar a un Kaiba descontrolado, siendo nada más que su sirviente, y que para colmo, Yuugi no esté de acuerdo con eso. " Eso fue mas o menos lo que me dije. (No les miento) Y después traté de desarrollar un poco más esa idea, volverla pride y así salió Lamentos Eternos.**

 **Hablando de inspiración, luego comencé a escuchar Dance with the Devil, y unas cuantas de Placebo (Drag, Because I want you, Blind, Breathe Underwater) Recomiendo que las escuchen si estan interesados, ya que sobretodo las de Placebo, acompañan el ambiente.**

 ** _-El titulo:_ Tuve muchos problemas con el mismo, no tenía la más ... linda idea de qué titulo ponerle, al principio pensaba en usar el nombre de una canción, pero no quedaba bien. De pronto, en un ataque de inspiración, me salieron de los labios "Eternos Lamentos".**

 **Después de un tiempo que comencé a escribir, me olvidé de ese titulo, o mejor dicho, del orden de las palabras y lo escribía al reves "Lamentos Eternos".**

 **Sea como sea, ese es el titulo xD**

 **Bueeeeeno! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que su interes haya despertado y nos leamos el próximo viernes.**

 **Sí tienen alguna duda, algo que no se entendió, me dicen, manden comentarios, mensaje privado o lo que sea para hacerme saber su opinion, acepto buenas, malas, las que sean.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Milagros confusos

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo como lo prometí, me alegra que haya captado el interés de algunos, a medida que va avanzando las cosas se van poniendo más duras y el pride irá creciendo.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Los gritos de alguien desesperado por auxilio, sus oídos dolían ante el sonido del látigo contra la piel desgarrada.

Apretaba sus puños dolorosamente, resistiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Esto no era una pesadilla ni mucho menos. Un chico albino le mostraba cada una de las habitaciones con una sonrisa en su rostro como sí fuera algo común tener que vivir encerrado y aterrado de morir golpeado por un suspiro de más.

Caminaban por la mansión y Yuugi ya no prestaba atención a lo que Bakura decía, sólo pensaba en Atem y su abuelo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en enviar ese mensaje de auxilio?

¿Lo lograría?

Bakura no tenía una mala visión con respecto a su jefe, sin embargo, Yuugi no podía evitar mirarlo con temor; sus ojos azules eran su pesadilla y sus manos huesudas rebotaban por su rostro cada vez que lo recordaba. Aun así, quizás fue Atem quien más sintió su fuerza, al protegerlo del dolor.

Yuugi estará eternamente agradecido por todas las veces que Atem se entregó completamente al peligro sólo para cuidarlo.

En un gran salón se reunían muchos jóvenes y mayores que según Bakura, estaban en la misma situación que los mellizos. Reunidos en amplias mesas para almorzar lo que ellos mismos cocinaban.

Según el reglamento, al final de cada semana, a partir del día domingo, se decide por orden del jefe Seto Kaiba, quién cocinará en toda la semana, quién limpiará; quién deberá cumplir con la tarea asignada.

No había mucho material para cocinarse a ellos mismos, casi siempre el menú para los sirvientes era arroz y ensaladas. Sí se trataba de cocinarle al jefe, pues se les daba una lista especial de lo que debían hacer. Y tenían que hacerlo bien, o lo lamentarían.

Todo lo que ellos debían hacer terminaba con esa oración. "Háganlo bien o lo lamentarán". Yuugi ya estaba lamentando haber aceptado la entrevista.

Otra regla a la hora de cocinarle al jefe, era que debían probar frente a él todo lo que le sirvieron, sólo por sí alguno se tomó la valentía de envenenarlo.

No eran estúpidos, estaban bien protegidos.

Seguro había cámaras por todos lados, por más que no podían verlas, los sirvientes lo sabían. Estaban siendo vigilados.

Las duchas eran compartidas entre los trabajadores, estaban separados por genero; un baño para las mujeres y otro para los hombres. Era lo único en lo que se habían molestado.

Lo que ponía la piel de gallina, era preguntarse sí también había cámaras ahí. No lo iban a saber.

Un chico rubio se les acercaba mientras caminaban por el comedor, llevaba una venda en la mejilla y un ceño fruncido demasiado profundo. Su mirada era realmente perturbadora para Yuugi, quien ya se sentía afectado por todo lo que vivió desde que pisó la mansión. Bakura le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, y el chico de cabello tricolor no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más pequeño. — ¿Tú eres el mellizo? — Preguntó el rubio con una voz ruda.

Yuugi tragó saliva, sintiendo el frío golpear todo su cuerpo. ¿Era un trabajador como él? ¿Alguien de "alto prestigio"? — Jounouchi-kun, no seas rudo con Yuugi-kun, por favor. — Pidió Bakura con amabilidad. No parecía tenerle miedo, ni mucho menos.

El rubio llamado Jounouchi, apretó con más fuerza su puño, miró fijamente al albino y luego al chico de cabello tricolor. Estaba molesto, frustrado, en sus ojos había rencor. Por la forma en que Bakura lo trataba, Jounouchi era un compañero.

— No seas ridículo, aquí la rudeza es lo único que predomina, la presión y el dolor, es lo único que sentirás. Algo que puedes ver y a la vez no. — Esa ultima frase rebotó vagamente en la cabeza de Yuugi, pues ya no estaba tan asustado, sino confundido.

El odio en el alma de Jounouchi, era otra característica que podía tener una victima de este lugar. Bakura tenía la aceptación, y Jounouchi el rencor. ¿Qué más podría Yuugi encontrar?

Yuugi no sabía qué sentir. Algo que podía ver y a la vez no. — ¿A qué te refieres? — Masculló el muchacho, hablando por primera vez después de un rato sin emitir palabra.

El rubio chasqueó su lengua, frustrado. Todo le molestaba, no sabía Yuugi qué tendría que hacer para satisfacer sus necesidades sí es que en algún momento iba a tener que hacerlo. Mejor mantenerse lejos.

Esa fue su nota mental.

— Yuugi, ¿no? No pareces muy listo. — Respondió Jounouchi. — Puedes vernos aquí, puedes mirarme y sólo veras a un chico rudo, agresivo quizás, con algunos moretones o el cabello despeinado. — Era verdad, eso era lo que Yuugi estaba viendo. Mordió su labio inferior, al sentirse desnudo ante los ojos del rubio. — Pero, no verás por todo lo que pasé en el tiempo que estuve aquí.

 _El tiempo que estuve aquí._ La palabra "tiempo" hacía temblar a Yuugi Mutou, ¿Cuánto tiempo se podía estar en un lugar así? ¿Cómo resistir?

Quería preguntarle, quería una respuesta, pero, no sabía que decir exactamente y qué contestar ante las palabras de Jounouchi. Su pecho sólo ardía ante cada conversación. Deseaba dormir y no despertar.

Acomodó su garganta y mirando hacia el suelo, le dijo. — Un gusto, Jounouchi-kun. — Yuugi tartamudeó, caminó hacia adelante tratando de evitar contacto visual con el rubio, este lo tomó del antebrazo y lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Con sus ojos penetrantes le respondió a su inadecuado saludo.

— Gusto es lo ultimo que tendrás aquí. — Le murmuró, causándole un frio cosquilleo en su corazón. Dicho esto, lo soltó y dejó que siguiera su camino.

Yuugi fue llevado por Bakura al jardín, era el único lugar que podía sentirse pacifico. Sin embargo, no lo era.

Yuugi no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Por más que Bakura trataba de distraerlo, hablando sobre su trabajo. No podía entenderlo, no podía entender cómo Bakura podía tranquilizarse en medio de unas flores que seguro fueron manchadas con sangre; juntarse en una misma mesa para comer con muchas personas que tragaban su propia angustia; dormir en las noches escuchando los gritos de aquellos que tenían pesadillas. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se podía sobrevivir?

* * *

El fresco olor de la limusina no lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, sus manos las mantuvo en sus bolsillos, miraba constantemente a la ventana; aunque no quería saber nada más con el mundo ajeno a aquella mansión, la casa de tortura.

Estaba sentado al lado de aquel que lo encerró en un hoyo profundo y oscuro. Sus ojos se veían tristes, pero no creía que la tristeza podía existir en un corazón tan marchito como el de su jefe, Seto Kaiba. Mejor dicho, ¿había un corazón dentro de ese cuerpo?

Seguro estaba frío y vacío.

Atem no se había dado cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo sin mirar a la ventana, y ahora dirigía su mirada hacia su jefe. Sus ojos azules, ellos también miraban hacia el exterior. Pero seguro, no apreciaba lo que veía de la misma manera que el joven de cabello tricolor lo hacía.

El auto se detuvo, se podía ver que ya era momento de salir y entrar de nuevo a la casa del terror. Atem lo aceptó con un nudo en su garganta, caminando detrás de su nuevo jefe. No, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaría, nunca aceptaría que Seto Kaiba sería su jefe.

Nadie tenía derecho a controlarlo, a dominarlo. Su hermano y él, como todos, eran personas libres. No debían estar encerrados aquí.

Caminando detrás de Kaiba, no dejaba de mirarlo. Tanto lo miraba que notó una marca roja en su cuello. ¿Y eso?

Atem no se esforzó por observar mejor aquella marca. Quería llegar a la mansión y ver a su hermano.

Pasaron de nuevo por el pasillo vacío, Atem recordaba la inocencia con la que veía las paredes, el suelo y las puertas. Su hermano tomando su mano, nervioso. Podía recordar cómo él mismo desconfiaba por unos segundos de su decisión, y no hizo nada al respecto.

Acabaron aquí, sirviendo a un joven loco y temperamental, no, a un psicópata.

Por más que este camino sólo lo vio una vez, Atem reconocía aquella puerta que escondía una habitación oscura donde mucha sangre fue derramada, muchos gritos y llantos estaban guardados dentro de esa habitación, seguramente.

Por unos segundos, se imaginó que entrarían allí de nuevo. Pues, desde que salieron de la casa de su abuelo, sólo hubo silencio. Atem no sabía a donde lo llevaría, por más que el objetivo estaba claro; debían llevar sus pertenencias a su habitación. Todo era tan confuso y aterrador, que Atem esperaba todo tipo de sorpresas.

Antes de dar un paso más cerca de aquella puerta, doblaron hacia la derecha y fueron por un camino distinto. Encontrándose con otra puerta, que Seto Kaiba abrió con total convicción revelando un gran salón donde muchas mesas amplias estaban reunidas.

El salón vacío, limpio, pero gris y con ventanas pequeñas que estaban casi tocando el techo. Atem rió internamente, aquella disposición de las ventanas tenía su razón de ser. No serían tan tontos como para entregarles una gran ventana donde podían salir corriendo.

Aunque, con sólo abrir la puerta y pisar afuera de la mansión, no se podría dar un segundo paso, porque para ese entonces, ya estarías muerto.

Eso es lo que le demostró Seto Kaiba con todas sus vagas y convincentes amenazas; sus posibilidades de escapar y de vivir.

Seto Kaiba no se detuvo ni unos segundos para tomarse la molestia de presentar el lugar. Atem quería abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Era mejor callar.

Nunca creyó que pensaría de esa manera.

Fue llevado de nuevo a ese oscuro y pequeño pasillo rodeado de puertas, la que estaba en el centro y al fondo, sería la puerta de la habitación que compartiría con Yuugi. Atem suspiró de alivio, pues no hubo ninguna sorpresa desagradable hasta ahora.

Uno de los guardias que los acompañaron todo el camino, abrió la puerta, y antes de que alguno diga algo, Atem fue empujado junto con sus cosas adentro de la habitación.

El pequeño de cabello tricolor supuso que no debían aclarar que ordenara esto bien y rápido. Esa era su primera tarea en este asqueroso nuevo trabajo.

Atem miraba hacia las camas vacías, bien tendidas, y sólo la imagen de un Yuugi melancólico mirando hacia la ventana se le aparecía frente a sus ojos, pero él no estaba allí, ya no estarían tanto tiempo juntos, tal vez. Sacudió su cabeza, no dejaría que eso pasara, ya le quitaron su libertad, su felicidad, a su abuelo; no iba a dejar que le quitaran a su hermano.

Atem estaba solo, con todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo. Yuugi no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba que la ultima vez que lo vio, había estado hablando con un chico albino. Tenía ojos amables, no se tomó su tiempo para analizar mejor su imagen. Nada aquí era confiable.

¿Era un sirviente? Seto Kaiba lo llamó "Bakura", además, este mismo le pidió permiso al castaño para hacer algo. Seguro era un sirviente que ayudaría a Yuugi a integrarse.

¿Qué clase de influencia podría tener ese chico, o los demás sirvientes, en su hermano?

Su corazón latía furiosamente, parpadeó varias veces para espantar las lágrimas que estaban por caer. No iba a dejar que una lágrima cayera en este suelo. Sus rodillas golpeadas por el impacto que recibió al caer cuando fue empujado hace unos segundos.

Estaba arrodillado, maldición. Se levantó con tal brusquedad que casi cae de nuevo, mareándose por la rapidez con la que se movió. Se apoyó en la pálida pared. Cuatro paredes, una sola ventana que además estaba enrejada, sentía la claustrofobia invadir su corazón. Su cuerpo temblaba y un nudo en su garganta se formaba.

Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza. No dejaría que esta situación lo dominara. Encontraría la forma de escapar. Esa era su verdadera tarea.

Yuugi se mantuvo con Bakura en el jardín, a medida que pasaban los minutos y el albino le seguía hablando, el pequeño de cabello tricolor comenzaba a relajarse un poco, pero el temor de que este momento de paz acabara, aun persistía en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Creo que estoy hablando mucho. Mejor cuéntame de ti. — Dijo Bakura con amabilidad. Yuugi mordió el interior de su boca. No quería recordar todo lo que acababa de perder hoy. Sin embargo, apoyarse en buenos momentos, podía ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

—Solía ayudar a mi abuelo con la tienda de juegos, Atem y yo nos divertíamos mucho juntos, por ejemplo, jugábamos con las cartas para no aburrirnos al ordenar las cajas. — Al recordar esto mismo, lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin resistir. Eran simples momentos, las risas y las sonrisas compartidas con su familia eran como una daga en su corazón ahora mismo.

¿Podría recuperar todo eso?

Esa era su eterna pregunta.

Bakura tomó sus manos y lo miró con lástima. Al mismo segundo, cambió sus labios fruncidos por una amplia sonrisa, intentando regalar las buenas vibras a su nuevo amigo, quien no dejaba de llorar.

—Quizás puedan mostrarme una partida en la noche. —

Ofreció el albino.

Yuugi intentaba espantar las lágrimas, pero éstas siempre volvían. Suspiró para poder responder. – No, no nos dejarán divertirnos, no van a dejarnos ser felices. No vamos a poder hacer nada, ¿no es así, Bakura? – Yuugi insistió desesperado, dejándose llevar por la angustia. Bakura sólo seguía sonriendo.

¿Cómo podía soportar estar en un lugar así?

—No, en la noche no sucederá nada malo. Yo lo he hecho varias veces. — Yuugi no sabía si la respuesta de Bakura era verdadera o no, sin embargo, necesitaba esa confianza, sentía que podía contar con Bakura.

El viento y el aroma de las flores que los rodeaban, era maravilloso por más que le causara ciertos escalofríos a Yuugi, el pequeño podía sentirse un poco más cómodo aquí. Quería mostrarle este lugar a su hermano, en algún momento.

Bakura se levantó y le extendió su mano, ayudando a Yuugi a levantarse también.

Entraron de nuevo a la mansión y de camino a las habitaciones, unos gritos interrumpieron sus pasos. Sonaba como la voz de su joven jefe y unos chasquidos que se reconocerían como golpes.

A Yuugi se le puso la piel de gallina, Bakura trató de llevarlo a otro lado, pero el pequeño no podía moverse, despertó cuando escuchó la ruda voz del rubio que había conocido hace un rato. Estaba discutiendo con su jefe. ¿Discutiendo?

Eso terminaría mal, sí discrepaba con Seto Kaiba, el jefe, sólo acabaría en una tragedia. Jounouchi se veía como alguien rebelde, que no le importaría morir con tal de no arrodillarse. Como Atem.

Yuugi se soltó del agarre de Bakura y corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la discusión.

—Siempre has sido un perro miserable, saliste de la basura, pero pronto regresaras a ella. — Dijo Kaiba, apretando su puño, preparándolo para usarlo.

Jounouchi escupió un poco de sangre y sonríe. —Pero si nunca salí de esta mansión. — Contestó con ironía, sabiendo que tratar esta mansión como una basura sería una buena ofensa. Solo faltaba insultar un poco más a su jefe para poder terminar de clavar el clavo que marcaría su destino.

Escuchó los gruñidos de su jefe, sabía que le esperaba un buen golpe, y luego, su gran arma; el látigo, primero sentiría sus huesudos nudillos.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, agachando su debilitada cabeza. Era un reflejo, no lo podía evitar, no estaba asustado por lo que le esperaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó en la habitación al sentir el impacto, aunque, el dolor no era suyo; el gemido no salió de sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos y vio que tenía enfrente a su confundido jefe con su puño cerrado. Un montón de cabello tricolor invadía su rostro. El pequeño novato se metió en su enfrentamiento, recibió aquel golpe por él, y seguramente, también recibiría un castigo.

Su corazón se detuvo, nunca había pasado esto, ¿por qué ese mellizo se metió así? ¿Era estúpido? ¿O fue para defenderlo?

— ¿Atem? — Preguntó Seto Kaiba, sorprendiendo al rubio. ¿Ese era el nombre de su posible defensor? Hasta que el mismo sonrió, como sí hubiera cometido un error. — No, eres Yuugi. — Murmuró.

El pequeño temblaba en su lugar, no levantaba la mirada, sólo se cubría con susto, intentando demostrar una convicción que no tenía. Jounouchi no podía entender sus intenciones.

Yuugi apoyaba su mano en su cara, el puño había dado con su pequeña cara. Ardía, los latidos se sentían hasta en sus oídos. Un nudo en su garganta se formaba. No sabía que fue lo que lo llevó a meterse, sólo sintió en su corazón que debía hacerlo, no se hubiera perdonado haberse quedado quieto viendo como alguien más sufría las injusticias que sucedían en esta mansión. ¿Así se sentía su hermano cada vez que lo golpeaban a él?

Yuugi sonrió internamente, estaba orgulloso consigo mismo, a pesar de todo.

Kaiba tomó la muñeca del joven de cabello tricolor y lo empujó hacia la pared. — ¿Acaso ustedes tienen el estúpido habito de meterse en mi camino? No les va a salir barato, eso se los aseguro. — Amenazó su jefe nuevamente, con rabia saliendo de su garganta. El dolor en su rostro no se comparaba con la presión que Kaiba ejercía sobre su muñeca. Antes de que Jounouchi saltara a defenderlo, Kaiba lo soltó y salió de la habitación frustrado, como sí olvidara la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

Al ver la ausencia de su jefe, Yuugi sintió sus rodillas debilitarse y se dejó caer al piso. Temblando y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran junto con un poco de sangre en la comisura de su boca. Su corazón latía con rapidez. No se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pero no iba a negar que estaba aterrado.

Jounouchi se frotó sus propios moretones, y limpiaba vagamente la sangre en su rostro. Miraba confundido al pequeño acurrucado en el suelo. ¿Se podría llamar coraje? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

No pudo evitarlo, se acercó bruscamente a él para apoyar sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, alterando al joven angustiado.

Él lo había salvado, ¿por qué? Kaiba también pareció controlarse ante el mellizo. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó el rubio sin notar que sonaba alterado. Yuugi intentaba tomar aire ante las lágrimas que no paraban y el molesto nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba acomodar sus palabras.

Sacudía levemente su cabeza. — Quería hacerlo. — Respondió con una débil sonrisa. Esto aturdió a Jounouchi, ¿cómo alguien podría querer hacer algo así por un desconocido? Además, él no le dio una buena impresión. Tenía que haber algo más. Jounouchi estaba por decir algo, pero el muchacho lo interrumpió con sus palabras arrastradas. — Algo que puedes ver y a la vez no. — Murmuró en una voz baja, llegó a los oídos del rubio, haciendo latir su corazón.

Jounouchi sintió sus ojos humedecerse, parpadeó para espantar las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, la calidez que tenían las palabras del pequeño de cabello tricolor, era valiosa para él.

Yuugi sabía bien lo que quería hacer, iba a protegerlo. Porque nadie se merece semejante sufrimiento que se vivía aquí, y podía sentir que Jounouchi era alguien que necesitaba protección. El pequeño sintió la necesidad de defender a alguien que no conocía muy bien, simplemente porque su corazón lo había gritado, sin siquiera tener un motivo alguno, sólo que aquella persona le importaba y que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Sí eso era amistad, pues así la llamaría.

Jounouchi no supo que decir, se mantuvo callado. Un Bakura preocupado rompió el silencio, intentó levantar a Yuugi para acomodarlo en la cama del rubio. El albino llevaba en sus brazos una bolsa de plástico con algunas cosas adentro. De ella sacó una bolsa de hielo para colocarla en la zona golpeada. Yuugi no estaba gravemente herido, sólo había sido golpeado con demasiada fuerza, que su pequeña cara no podía soportarlo. Aparte de eso, estaba debilitado emocionalmente, Jounouchi conocía esa sensación, todos en la habitación conocían lo que Yuugi sentía. Sólo que cada uno lo manifestaba de una manera distinta.

Al sentirse un poco mejor, Yuugi se ocupó de usar la bolsa de hielo sobre los golpes de Jounouchi, que eran más graves.

Lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir era el compañerismo, sí se peleaban entre ellos y se cuidaban sólo sus propias espaldas, no iban a poder seguir adelante. Yuugi no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿Cómo es que alguien como Bakura, o Jounouchi, podía sobrevivir a esto por tanto tiempo?

Los tres tuvieron una conversación relajada, como sí no fueran parte de toda esta tensión; bromearon y Jounouchi se interesó por el juego de cartas Duelo de Monstruos, logrando que Yuugi se tomara su tiempo para explicarle cómo funcionaba el juego.

Estaba anocheciendo y Bakura y el rubio debían ir a trabajar. La tarea de Jounouchi era lavar la ropa, y Bakura debía preparar la cena.

Parecían tareas simples, pero se volvían una tortura cuando tenían a alguien por detrás que los estaba presionando.

Yuugi no tenía una tarea asignada, Bakura le había dicho que sólo debía volver a su habitación y ordenarla, sí es que su hermano no lo estaba haciendo ya. Aun así, esa era la primera tarea. Así fue para todos los que sufrieron su primer día.

Yuugi estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su hermano, había pasado una tarde entera sin encontrarse con él. Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba a su lado.

Llegó a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con temor, revelando la figura de su hermano acomodando la ropa en los cajones. Al escuchar la puerta rechinar por el movimiento, Atem se volteó bruscamente. Yuugi mordió el interior de su labio, su hermano también estaba alterado.

Atem dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr hacia Yuugi, éste creyó que lo abrazaría, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta; luego lo abrazó con fuerza. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te hicieron algo? — Atem preguntó con preocupación. Yuugi se aferró a su hermano.

— Estoy bien. — Contestó débilmente.

Atem no estaba muy seguro de sí su hermano le hablaría con honestidad, lo soltó un poco para ver mejor su rostro. Una pequeña marca roja se había formado en su mejilla.

Frunció el ceño. Alguien golpeó a su hermano. — ¿Te golpearon? — Apoyó suavemente sus manos en sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente.

Yuugi no quería preocuparlo, era algo que pasaría seguido y sí Atem se enteraba de eso, no dudaría en sacrificar su seguridad por defender a su hermano. Yuugi sacudió levemente su cabeza, sin saber sí lo estaba negando o afirmando. ¿Qué debía decir? A veces le mentía a Atem cuando lo golpeaban en el colegio, pero esto era distinto. Aquí dependía la vida de todos.

Ambos sabían que, si daban un paso en falso, podrían morir.

— Olvídalo, Atem, por favor. No es nada grave, en comparación con lo que te sucedió a ti. — Ante las palabras de Yuugi, Atem recordó repentinamente el sonido del látigo haciendo eco en la habitación oscura; sus gritos ahogados y los susurros de Seto Kaiba.

Pero también, despertar en la habitación de su victimario, fue lo peor. No sólo lo lastimaba gravemente, sino que también era tan descarado como para curar las heridas que le había dejado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba que se desangrara?

¿Debía agradecerle que lo haya cuidado? ¿Qué no lo haya dejado morir así podía cuidar de su hermano en esta asquerosa casa de tortura?

— Sí te hace sentir mejor, hice nuevos amigos aquí. De hecho, vendrán más tarde para vernos jugar a las cartas. — El comentario de Yuugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, hasta le había creado una nueva preocupación. ¿Amigos?

—¿Cómo que amigos? — Atem preguntó bruscamente. — No puedes confiar en nadie, Yuugi, no puedes saber exactamente quién es tu amigo y quién es tu enemigo. — Explicó, sintiendo como la frustración subía por su garganta. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan confiado?

Yuugi lo miró preocupado, sus palabras eran ciertas, pero tenía que confiar en aquellos con los que iba a trabajar, le serviría para sobrevivir. Bakura y Jounouchi no eran mala gente.

Antes de que Yuugi pudiera decir algo, Atem lo interrumpió. — Y no quiero saber nada con ellos viniendo aquí. ¿Así que ahora pueden venir con semejante libertad? ¿No sabes que nos meterán en problemas? Quizás es un plan para acabar con nosotros. ¡Yuugi, despierta! — Atem se había dejado llevar por la alteración, y no se había dado cuenta que los ojos de su hermano comenzaban a brillar. Estaba por hacerlo llorar.

¿Por qué era tan inocente?

Sin embargo, la culpa había calmado su furia. — Lo siento, Yuugi. Es sólo que, debemos ser más cuidadosos. — Atem se disculpó, abrazando nuevamente a su hermano.

— Lo sé, es que, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos a superar todo esto. Son víctimas igual que nosotros, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. — Al decir esto, Yuugi recordó el mensaje de auxilio que le había dado a Atem. Tomó sus manos con esperanza. — ¡La nota! ¿Entregaste la nota? — Atem sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Qué nota?

Ah, esa nota. El papel arrugado con la letra desprolija de Yuugi.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo, pinchando la punta de su dedo índice con el borde del papel doblado. Llevó su mirada hacia el suelo, apretando sus labios, con la inseguridad invadiendo su alma. La esperanza de Yuugi se desvaneció como la calma de ellos dos, frunciendo sus labios con decepción, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Ahora sí que iba a llorar.

Las lágrimas rozaron sus pálidas mejillas, sus manos volvían a temblar. Sí entregaba la nota, quien sabe qué iba a pasar.

— ¡Dime que la entregaste! — Gritó Yuugi con desesperación. Atem lo tomó por los hombros, apretando suavemente para que se callara. Sí alguien escuchaba esta discusión, estaban fritos.

—Yuugi, cálmate. No era seguro entregar esa nota. —Explicó Atem.

Yuugi volvió a gritar. — ¡Claro que era seguro! ¡El abuelo pediría ayuda y no estaríamos aquí encerrados! — Al decir esto, se dejó caer en el suelo, acurrucándose en sus rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin vergüenza.

Atem sólo se mantuvo en su lugar, anonadado, la culpa formando un nudo en su garganta que no permitía que su razonamiento funcionara a la perfección.

¿Perdieron su única oportunidad para escapar?

No, encontrarían una nueva.

Era la hora de la cena, y una especie de timbre ruidoso les había avisado aquello. Todo lo que Bakura le había explicado a Yuugi, Kaiba se lo explicó a Atem, y cuando Atem tuvo que escuchar a Yuugi explicarle de nuevo, sólo pudo sentirse cada vez más acorralado por el listado de reglas que había en este lugar y parecía tan innecesario, después de todo, entre esas reglas debía haber una de protección. Obviamente, eso no se cumpliría.

Llegaron al amplio salón con grandes mesas, donde muchos jóvenes y unos pocos adultos se juntaban a comer. Les sorprendía que haya ancianos en el lugar. ¿Eran todos sirvientes?

Kaiba caminaba alrededor de las mesas y se detenía con una sonrisa al ver a los mellizos entrar. El albino saludaba tímidamente a Yuugi e intentaba atraer su atención para que se sentara con él. Yuugi decidió sentarse junto con él y con Jounouchi por cuenta propia. Eran las únicas personas en las que él confiaba.

Atem lo siguió con cierta desconfianza.

Es bien sabido que alguien tenía que llevarle la comida a los jefes, sí es así, ¿por qué Kaiba se la pasaba caminando como un lobo esperando a su presa?

Atem no podía soportarlo. Yuugi se tensaba en su asiento.

La comida era arroz con pollo; un arroz insípido con pequeños pedazos de pollo. Atem jugaba con los granos pegados de arroz, sin probar mucho.

Los mellizos pensaron que serían presentados ante todos, pero Kaiba no hizo mucho anuncio de su llegada. Supusieron que era mejor para ellos, no debían llamar la atención.

— ¿Yuugi? ¿Crees que podamos? — Susurró Bakura sutilmente cuando Kaiba se alejó de su mesa. Atem se enteró, estaban hablando de su plan de juntarse para jugar. No era una buena idea, no debían.

Yuugi no hizo más que asentir moviendo su cabeza. ¿Estaba tomando decisiones sin consultar? Le dijo que era peligroso. Atem no podía protestar o llamaría la atención. Jounouchi observó al hermano de Yuugi, ya que este se veía bastante agitado, como si quisiera decir algo.

Kaiba caminaba cerca de su mesa con sus manos atrás de su espalda, vigilando atentamente. Atem veía esos puños unidos, su piel pálida y los nudillos sobresaliendo de su mano. El sonido de sus zapatos pisando el suelo de madera bien pulida. ¿Quién se habrá tomado el trabajo de pulir el suelo? ¿Quién habrá sudado sangre por realizar a la perfección aquella tarea?

Suspiró con fuerza, haciendo que Yuugi notara su preocupación, que no haya probado ni un bocado de lo que había en su plato. Kaiba miraba fijamente la comida de Atem, y que este no había comido. Ignoró tal actitud de rechazo por el alimento que se les ofrecía.

Atem simplemente no podía comer, no es que la comida fuera asquerosa (aunque en realidad, sí lo era), sino que sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta y una violenta marea golpear las paredes de su estómago haciendo que probar un grano de arroz sea la peor decisión.

Estaba tenso e indispuesto. Sólo quería que llegara la noche para irse a dormir, deseando no despertar jamás.

Sin embargo, Yuugi tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitar a esos desconocidos a su habitación, sin siquiera pensar dos segundos en el peligro que correrían.

Jounouchi le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a su hermano Yuugi, provocando que Atem frunciera el ceño con desconfianza. El rubio se tomó la molestia de hablar por lo bajo, pero sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de Atem. — Mejor dejemos ese encuentro para después, seguro tendremos otra oportunidad. — Murmuró el rubio en el oído de Yuugi, este sonrió levemente y asintió, luego le pasó el mensaje a Bakura.

A todo esto, Kaiba no se enteró de su conversación, por suerte.

Bakura y Jounouchi estaban sentados con Yuugi. Él estaba en el medio, Bakura a la izquierda y Jounouchi a la derecha, Atem se sentó en la banca que los enfrenta, sin nadie a su lado, sólo viendo como su hermano estaba rodeado de personas.

No le daba importancia a ese vacío en su asiento, pero se sentía demasiado frío.

Lo bueno de todo, es que más tarde esos dos no iban a aparecer; de todas maneras, iba a mantenerse despierto mientras Yuugi dormía, no podía dormir tranquilamente en esta mansión.

Había sonado la campana, haciendo que sus oídos dolieran y saltara en su asiento. El sonido hacía eco en el amplio salón, indicando que era momento de levantarse y llevar los platos a la cocina, donde alguien se ocuparía de lavarlos mientras los demás se iban a dormir para levantarse absurdamente temprano y ducharse en un baño compartido.

Era una rutina que había que cumplir, sin importar sí querían o no. Esa era la regla de esta mansión.

Los mellizos se dirigieron a su habitación como hizo el resto. Jounouchi y Bakura se despidieron de Yuugi mientras saludaban tímidamente a Atem. ¿Por qué Yuugi había entrado en confianza tan rápido con ellos?

Quizás, Yuugi se mostraba como alguien inocente y noble, mientras Atem llevaba una mirada penetrante y llena de sospecha.

Tomados de la mano, los mellizos se encerraron en su habitación, sólo unos hombres en traje negro parecidos al "Silencioso" (también conocido como Isono), los siguieron para asegurarse de que se fueran a dormir.

La luz del velador era lo que los iluminaba, no se sentían seguros en las cuatro paredes, pero eran sólo ellos dos. Tenían una pequeña esperanza de que había cierta intimidad.

Atem no miraba a Yuugi. Estaba demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos, pues, primero que nada, todavía no olvidaba los puños cerrados de Seto Kaiba, sus ojos azules profundamente penetrando en sus heridas, sus labios apretados cuando se enojaba y sus manos impactando fuertemente contra su mejilla. Segundo, Bakura y Jounouchi, era el primer día y Yuugi ya había cometido el primer error. Por suerte, quien sabe por qué, el rubio decidió posponer la reunión.

Luego pensaría sobre ello.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con esos dos, Yuugi? — Preguntó Atem, rompiendo el silencio mientras se quitaban la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Se estaban dando la espalda.

— No lo sé. — Murmuró Yuugi, irritando un poco a Atem. ¿Qué es esa inseguridad?

— No puedes juntarte con alguien con quien no tienes relación. — Respondió secamente.

Yuugi sintió un nudo en su garganta, odiaba la desconfianza de su hermano, a veces era irritante y doloroso.

— No dije que no tenga relación, sólo dije que no sé qué clase de vinculo tengo con ellos. — Yuugi aclaró con impaciencia.

Atem apretó sus uñas contra la palma de su mano, mordiendo el interior de su labio. — Te diré algo, Yuugi: eres demasiado confiado, y me gustaría que cambies ese defecto. — La palabra "defecto" resonó en los oídos de Yuugi, clavándose como una daga afilada en su corazón. ¿Su confianza era un defecto? Podría callar a su hermano contando todos los defectos que él también tenía, pero Yuugi se detuvo a aceptar sus palabras, pues quizás su confianza era un defecto en un lugar así, quizás él no estaba siendo lo suficientemente precavido.

Los mellizos se terminaron de vestir, aquel frío silencio era aterrador para Atem, detestaba que sus discusiones siempre terminaran con él teniendo la última palabra. Atem no iba a decir que no tenía la razón, pero Yuugi también podría discutirle un poco más y, sin embargo, no se defendía. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos brillantes. Tanto se sentía su tristeza que ni la luz apagada permitía que sus ojos se volvieran tan ciegos como para no ver que su hermano estaba a punto de llorar.

Ese día fue demasiado para él, y Atem no supo controlarse, debía resistir toda angustia para calmar la de su hermano Yuugi.

Se acostaron en sus camas correspondientes, sólo una mesita de luz los separaba. Atem movía sus manos debajo de la almohada, mirando con tristeza a su hermano que cerraba débilmente los ojos, fingiendo querer dormir. Algo frío y metálico se sentía en sus dedos, interrumpiendo la calidez de las sabanas.

Atem sonrió, recordó lo que había dejado debajo de su almohada. Abrió la cajita de metal lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido, y sacó el mazo de cartas de Yuugi.

Extendió su mano, sosteniendo firmemente el mazo y llevándolo a la cama de Yuugi, al no alcanzarlo, Atem intenta llamar su atención. — Yuugi… — Murmuraba, sin borrar su sonrisa. Cuando Yuugi abrió sus ojos, lo primero que veía era la sonrisa de Atem, haciendo latir su corazón con esperanza, entonces, llevaba su mirada al mazo en su mano.

—¿Lo trajiste? — Preguntó confundido, no sabía si afirmarlo o preguntar, ya que esto se sentía como un sueño. Su alegría era muy simple, pero valiosa, ese mazo de cartas simbolizaba todos sus buenos recuerdos con Atem.

— El abuelo me pidió que te lo quedaras. — Respondió Atem. — Sí quieres podemos jugar una partida antes de dormir, también traje el mío.— Añadió.

Yuugi abrió los ojos como platos, no podían arriesgarse. — Pero… —Comenzó a decir.

— No quiero perder nuestra libertad, compañero, sí no hacemos mucho ruido ni encendemos las luces, podremos jugar sin problema. Sólo nosotros dos. — Ofreció sentándose en la cama.

Yuugi asintió con alegría.

Los mellizos acabaron durmiéndose tarde, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Temprano sonó el ruidoso timbre que marcaba que debían levantarse para ir a las duchas. Atem sintió el amargo sabor de imaginarse que muchos lo verían desnudo, tanto a él como a Yuugi. Era demasiada la humillación.

Llevaron sus toallas y la ropa que necesitarían para el día. Atem miró fijamente a su hermano. — Por favor, asegúrate de mantenerte cerca de mí. — Le dijo con preocupación. Ya que sus cuerpos estarían expuestos, debían cuidarse las espaldas.

El salón de las duchas era bastante amplio, gris y libre para que todos se movieran a donde quieran. Parecía de una prisión, la diferencia es que este era el único lugar que tenía ventanas sin rejas, ventanas muy pequeñas que casi tocaban al techo, haciendo que los demás sean incapaces de alcanzarla.

Se sentía el agua helada del pequeño chorro mojar su piel, causando que estos temblaran ya que la mañana era fresca y el agua no los ayudaba a soportar el clima.

Atem sintió como el agua fría caía por su cabello, haciendo un camino con su cuello, siguiendo por su espalda, generando más temblores. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, sabiendo que con eso no sentiría calor, pero de alguna manera lo aguantaría.

Tratando de resistir, observaba todo el lugar, había caños dorados para apoyar las toallas, una gran distancia entre cada ducha, todos los cuerpos estaban a la vista. Atem no dejaba de vigilar a Yuugi y su alrededor.

Los caños estaban cerca de las ventanas, haciendo que este inventara un posible plan de escape. Lo hizo vagamente, sabiendo que no funcionaría.

Sin embargo, lo pensó dos veces. Volvió a observar el lugar, no había ninguna cámara, ni nada parecido. Las ventanas eran pequeñas, pero podían abrirse, Yuugi entraría perfectamente por ahí, y, por lo tanto, él también. El caño se veía resistente así que podrían pararse ahí para intentar subir y llegar a la "salida".

¿Lo apostaría todo en este plan?

Cuando sonó un timbre y todos cerraron la ducha, con algunos murmullos que podrían sonar como quejas, los mellizos supieron que debían cerrar el agua también y conformarse con el poco progreso que hicieron al lavarse. Atem miró a Yuugi, logrando que se miraran fijamente.

Yuugi se sentía seguro ante esa mirada, siempre significaba que estaba todo bajo control, que no estaba solo, pero no pudo regalarles una sonrisa a esos ojos que siempre lo apoyaron.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas toallas, los mellizos no podían hacer más que copiar los movimientos de los demás, pues no estaban acostumbrados a este régimen.

Los mellizos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, Atem esperaba a que todos se vayan, también veía sí podía acercarse a Bakura para expresarle una duda que tenía; Yuugi sólo lo seguía a su hermano.

Una discusión se creó al fondo, que podía escucharse por el eco que generaban sus gritos. Parecía que estaban peleando por una toalla, por lo que se podía ver, había una toalla por cada sirviente, supuestamente. Faltaba una y ninguno estaba dispuesto a compartir. Yuugi quiso intervenir, pero Atem lo detuvo.

Sí esto iba a ser cosa de todos los días, no iba a arriesgar a Yuugi a que intervenga todas las veces que esto suceda. Debían acostumbrarse a ello.

Los gritos pasaron a los golpes, hasta que dos guardias en traje negro que salieron "de la nada" los tomaron por los brazos y se los llevaron a un lugar aparte. Ninguno de los mellizos quiso imaginar cómo los calmarían.

Finalmente, todos fueron enviados a sus habitaciones a vestirse. Cuando Bakura se acercó a los mellizos, Atem lo tomó por el brazo, deteniendo sus pasos.

El albino lo miró aturdido. — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con su voz amable.

Atem apartó su mirada, revisando que nadie los estuviera espiando. — Quisiera ocuparme de limpiar las duchas. — Dijo sin más.

Bakura también miró a su alrededor, apretando sus labios. — Es un trabajo para dos. — Contestó el albino.

Atem sonrió levemente para que no se notara. — Entonces, Yuugi me puede ayudar.

Bakura sacudió su cabeza. — No es algo que yo decida, el jefe les dará tareas ahora. — Esas palabras sólo derrumbaron las esperanzas del chico de cabello tricolor. Yuugi escuchaba confundido la conversación, ¿qué planeaba su hermano?

Aturdido por esa respuesta, Atem soltaba lentamente el brazo del albino, quien se fue sin preguntar. Yuugi tomó la mano de su hermano, insistiendo que siguieran al resto. Era demasiado temprano como para recibir un castigo por mantenerse quietos.

Los mellizos caminaron con el resto, entrando a sus respectivas habitaciones para vestirse.

Yuugi se vistió con una remera sin mangas de color negro y lo combinó con un pantalón del mismo color, acompañando eso con un par de zapatillas. Atem se vistió con vaqueros y una remera negra de mangas cortas, también decidiendo usar unas zapatillas.

Mientras se vestían, Yuugi no podía evitar la curiosidad por la conversación de hace un rato. —¿Qué planeas, hermano? — La pregunta fue directa, conocía bastante bien a su hermano como para borrar de su mente la idea de que Atem sólo estaba dispuesto a limpiar con una sonrisa.

Atem mordió el interior de su cachete. No iba a decirle su plan ahora, debía esperar hasta tener todo listo. — Me encantaría decirte que tengo algo, pero no es así, compañero. — Le contestó con una mentira, sabía que eso podía decepcionar a Yuugi, pero era lo mejor por ahora.

Yuugi suspiró, ¿Qué razón tendría Atem de mentirle? Sí quería escapar, sólo iba a decírselo. Atem no perdería oportunidad para anunciarle la posibilidad de salir de esta prisión.

Luego de vestirse, salieron tímidamente de su habitación, viendo que algunos se iban hacia el enorme comedor. ¿Ahí es donde se reunirían siempre?

Algunos estaban sentados en los bancos, y otros todavía no llegaban. Bakura siempre estaba puntual a todo, así que él era uno de los que ya esperaban el anuncio de su jefe, sentado con sus dedos cruzados. Miraba a los mellizos evitando formar una sonrisa para no llamar la atención, los hermanos ya entendieron su mirada como una invitación.

Yuugi y Atem se sentaron con el albino, esta vez Atem no tenía un espacio vacío como la noche anterior. Su hermano se encontraba a su lado, haciendo que su corazón latiera con alivio. Todos iban llegando a pasos lentos, Jounouchi fue el último en llegar.

Seto Kaiba estaba parado en el espacio entre las mesas, con sus brazos cruzados. Llevaba un saco negro, corbata y pantalones del mismo color, lo único que resaltaba era la camisa blanca. Atem pudo observar que la camisa no se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, por más que Kaiba mantuviera una posición firme, su jefe era bastante delgado. Su piel pálida hacía que se vea como alguien que se estaba a punto de desmayar.

Atem no sabía sí él era el único que notaba esto, no sabía sí ya se estaba volviendo loco al no mirar a su jefe con temor. ¿Por qué no? Esos ojos azules penetraban en su corazón, pinchando como un broche de metal afilado, arrancando cada pedazo de su carne. Y, sin embargo, su posición firme no le causaba ningún temblor desde ese día. Quizás ayer podría haberle generado escalofríos, pero hoy, era alguien distinto.

— ¡Atención! — Exclamó Seto Kaiba, llamando la atención de todos los sirvientes presentes en el salón. Un pizarrón se reveló en la gran pared dejando de ser cubierto por una cortina roja, allí estaban anotadas todas las tareas y debajo de ellas un nombre; Atem no llegaba a ver el suyo. — Como sabrán, semanalmente nosotros les señalaremos las tareas que tendrán que realizar durante toda la semana de turno. Lo que harán en la mañana, tarde y noche, lo decidiré _yo_. — Intentó hacer énfasis en la palabra "yo". Atem alzó una ceja, todos se veían intimidados ante su voz firme, pero él, simplemente no se podía asustar. De repente, el castaño miró a los mellizos. — Los novatos, en la mañana lavarán la ropa. — Atem quiso escupir ante esa orden, como sí fuera a humillar a él y a su hermano lavando ropa ajena, y mucho peor, la ropa de un hombre como Seto Kaiba. — En la tarde, limpiaran las duchas. — Un grito de victoria era lo que Atem se estaba reteniendo, Seto Kaiba había caído justo en su trampa, no sabía si había sido el destino que le regaló un milagro, le agradeció al cielo porque a alguien le tenía que agradecer y no iba ser a Seto Kaiba. Su mirada no era fija, así que quizás no era porque sabía sus planes, de todas maneras, no había forma de que lo sepa, Atem nunca lo difundió. — Y, por último, en la noche limpiaran la cocina. — Atem sonrió, para ese momento ya no iban a estar.

Era difícil para Atem ver sí las tareas tenían una relación, todas se trataban de limpiar. ¿Era una humillación? Debían limpiar ropa ajena, luego las duchas donde muchas personas se ocuparon de lavar todo su cuerpo allí, y la cocina, donde se ha trabajado y quedan los restos que han dejado los demás.

Kaiba siguió dejando tareas para los siguientes, los que ya tenían la suya asignada no debían quedarse a escuchar sino a realizar lo que se les mandó.

Yuugi no dejaba de lucir decepcionado, la partida amistosa que tuvieron Atem y él en la noche lo había alegrado, pero eso no lo sacaba de su nueva realidad. Su pecho dolía demasiado y un nudo en su garganta que lo obligaba a caer en la angustia. Una mano cubría la suya esperando consolarlo, la sonrisa de su hermano Atem invadía su corazón herido, aliviando un poco el dolor.

Se levantaban de la mesa para ir a lavar la ropa. Unos hombres en traje negro los guiaron hacia su destino.

Fueron observados todo el tiempo que estuvieron lavando, haciendo que el trabajo sea más incómodo de lo que ya era.

¿Cómo sería cuando les tocara la tarea de la tarde? Atem se mordió el labio, pensativo. Yuugi no dejaba de notar la tensión en su hermano, a él le afectaba más que nadie tener que hacer esta clase de tareas, porque su orgullo lo tomaba como una humillación. Yuugi no iba a mentir, él también lo sentía así.

Sonó el timbre, los mellizos pensaron que debían ir a limpiar las duchas, pero los dos hombres los detuvieron. — Es el receso del mediodía. — Explicó uno de los hombres en traje. ¿Receso? Los mellizos se miraron confundidos.

—El receso les dura media hora, aprovechen. — Dijo el otro con firmeza. ¿Debían agradecer? Era extraño que en un lugar donde se ejercía autoridad a través del daño físico y psicológico pudieran considerar el receso. Los hombres sólo dejaron que los hermanos caminaran por donde quisieran en la mansión, dejándolos solos. Había libertad de movimiento, pero, la libertad no la sentían.

Yuugi tenía los hombros inclinados, la mirada hacia el suelo como sí sólo se fijara en ver por donde pisaba, sus labios fruncidos y sus manos…

Atem rozó sus manos con las de su hermano; estas estaban frías. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo llevó a la habitación que les correspondía para sentarlo en la cama y observarlo mejor.

Yuugi se veía un poco confundido, no podía evitar reflejar tristeza. Atem presionó sus palmas en las mejillas de su hermano. Su rostro también estaba un poco frío, estaba pálido y sin energías. Sin duda estaba debilitado y necesitaba descansar. No podía llevar a cabo su plan con Yuugi así, sí tan sólo pudiera lograr que Yuugi recupere un poco de energía en esta media hora, entonces todo saldría bien.

Quizás debía ponerle más esfuerzo, ocupándose de que Yuugi tuviera los ojos abiertos a la hora de escapar y que sea capaz de subir a la ventana de las duchas.

— Estoy bien, hermano, no me mires así. — Dijo Yuugi con su voz débil. Se notaba que le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Te ves pálido, necesitas descansar. — Atem le respondió, empujando el cuerpo de Yuugi levemente hacia la almohada. — Yo te despertaré cuando termine el receso. — Le dedicó una sonrisa que fue suficiente para que Yuugi se relajara y se quedara dormido.

Atem se mantuvo unos minutos mirando su rostro relajado al dormir, estaba tenso, nervioso por lo que estaba por hacer. Cuando todo esto termine seguro que se tiraría al suelo a gritarle a las nubes.

Con su mano en su pecho podía sentir sus fuertes latidos al ritmo de su pierna moviéndose constantemente. Pinchaba inevitablemente su labio inferior con su uña.

¿Por qué estaba dudando? Le costaba llevar a cabo sus ideas estando en un lugar así, donde no sabía de qué lado vendrían las balas. Suspiró con fuerza y decidió ponerse en movimiento; le buscaría algo de comer a Yuugi, necesitaba alimentarse.

Caminaba con largos pasos el pasillo oscuro, las paredes eran puertas; imaginaba qué podría estar pasando detrás de ellas.

No, no quería imaginarlo. ¿Cuántos corazones estarán sufriendo como ellos? Sí pudiera llevárselos a todos, lo haría, pero Yuugi era su prioridad y el plan se arruinaría con tantas personas en el medio.

Inevitablemente había llegado al comedor, pues era el único camino que se sabía de memoria. La mansión era demasiado grande, había demasiadas puertas y Atem no podía evitar temblar con sólo pensar en pasar por alguna de ellas. No quería conocer a nadie, ni saber más secretos de este lugar. ¿Qué haría cuando escape? ¿Hablaría de ello? ¿Sería inteligente? Ya lo resolverá cuando pueda pisar lejos de esta prisión.

Algunos sirvientes estaban sentados en las bancas del comedor, charlando, comiendo o simplemente mirando a la mesa de una manera deprimente. No había ni una cara conocida, sin embargo, la mayoría de los rostros eran jóvenes, casi de su edad o un poco mayores. Estaban lejos de la vejez, tenían un futuro por delante, supuestamente.

Sí había sirvientes comiendo algo, significaba que la cocina era accesible, así que Atem intentó deducir cual de todas las puertas sería la de la cocina. No quería preguntarle a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie de aquí. Caminó sin rumbo por el lugar, abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Era distinta, lejos del comedor; amplia con largas y frías manijas de metal, blanca y pesada al abrir. Un extraño olor a tierra invadió su nariz. Sus pisadas sonaban como si estuviera rompiendo el suelo, seguro había pedazos de vidrio de algún plato roto.

La sala estaba vacía, llena de polvo, ni un solo elemento de cocina. Una sola luz iluminaba las mesas, lo único que se encontraba en la habitación. El suelo de madera, las mesas polvorientas y arriba había pequeñas cajas abiertas, en el suelo cajas más grandes y cerradas. La curiosidad fue más fuerte y causó que Atem inclinara su cabeza hacia las cajas pequeñas para ver su contenido.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, sintiendo el frío sudor correr por su espalda cuando vio pequeñas balas adentro de esas cajas. Sí sentía que había visto poco, tenía que saber que tenían armas en este lugar. Quien sabe sí las traficaban, sí las utilizaban para el trabajo que ejercen aquí, para torturar… para matar.

Sus piernas no reaccionaban, casi caía al suelo con debilidad, quería reír para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. No quería abrir las otras cajas, ya sabía lo que iba a ver.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo les hizo caer en una trampa fatal?

Temblaba, sus huesos dolían, su pecho ardía, sus ojos se humedecían peligrosamente, amenazando con dejar escapar las lágrimas que tanto le costaba retener.

Ya no iba a dudar; tenían que salir de ahí, cueste lo que cueste.

Escuchó su nombre salir de una voz aguda y suave. Bakura.

Atem salió rápidamente de la habitación, fijándose que no haya señales de que él estuvo ahí. Con sus latidos acelerados se alejó de ahí, intentando olvidar lo que vio por lo menos por el rato que estará hablando con Bakura, quien por lo visto lo estaba buscando.

Sin darle tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, el albino ya estaba parado frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa amable y aliviada. —Ahí estas, creí que te había perdido. La mansión es demasiado grande como para que andes explorando tú solo. — Atem se sintió perseguido, ¿por qué Bakura se preocupaba por él? No es como si fueran amigos, tenía que haber algo detrás de su amabilidad. — En realidad estaba buscando a Yuugi, y como siempre andan juntos pensé que sería lo mismo buscarte a ti. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Preguntó preocupado.

Atem se alteró levemente, es como si el albino pudiera leerle la mente. Sacudió su cabeza; ya estaba pensando locuras.

—¿Sabes dónde encontrar comida? — Atem ignoró todas sus preguntas y fue directo a lo que buscaba, ya que Bakura iba a estar por encima de él en el tiempo que se quedaría aquí, por lo menos lo utilizaría a su beneficio. Bakura desvaneció su sonrisa para detenerse a pensar.

— Ven conmigo, te mostraré donde queda la cocina. Allí podrás encontrar lo que quieras, aunque hay un reglamento de lo que se puede usar y lo que no. — Su tono cordial no se alejaba de él, siempre se mantenía sonriente y simpático con los mellizos. ¿Por qué?

Atem siguió al albino, y resultaba que la cocina estaba más cerca del comedor de lo que él pensaba. La puerta también era distinta, era parecida a la de la habitación con armas sólo que la puerta de la cocina era corrediza. Al revelar lo que había del otro lado, el joven de cabello tricolor tragó saliva de los nervios que se acumulaban al tener que revelar el interior de una nueva habitación. Era un terror que no podía superar.

Como Bakura había mencionado, en la pared había una hoja con una lista de horarios y el menú correspondiente, lo que indicaba qué era lo que no debía tocar ahora, ya que algunos materiales serán utilizados para la cena y no quería pensar en qué les pasaría sí les faltaba por lo menos uno de ellos.

El albino abrió la heladera, Atem escuchó el sonido de bolsas de plástico moviéndose, en segundos Bakura se volteó hacia él con los brazos llenos de verduras. — Con esto le podrás hacer una sopa. Nos sobraron verduras, así que no habrá problema sí nos ayudas a reducir la cantidad. — Hasta ahora Atem sólo se concentró en prepararle algo de comer a Yuugi, sus sospechas hacia Bakura las había ignorado, no iba a estar mucho tiempo por aquí, así que el albino no sería una molestia.

Dejó que Bakura lo ayudara, faltaba poco tiempo para que el timbre sonara y marcara el fin del receso. El tiempo que tenía sería el suficiente sí tenía la ayuda necesaria, Yuugi tenía que tomar de esa sopa con tranquilidad, sin la presión del horario que debían cumplir.

Bakura hizo casi todo el trabajo, Atem no era un especialista en la cocina ni tampoco sabía lo básico; en resumen, era un desastre cuando de cocinar se trataba.

El aroma del caldo en el agua hirviendo mezclado con las verduras que se cocinaban y el calor calmaban el enfermizo frío que Atem sentía, estaba tentado de servirse un poco de sopa, pero ignoró sus deseos.

En cuanto se anunció que la sopa estaba lista, el joven de cabello tricolor se lanzó a servirla en un bol de cerámica y lo llevó a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano. Olvidando agradecerle a Bakura por 'sus servicios'.

Yuugi seguía acostado en la cama, esta vez en posición fetal. Atem se golpeó mentalmente al ver que olvidó taparlo con el cobertor. Por lo menos lo compensaría con la sopa caliente.

Sacudió levemente a su hermano, luego de apoyar el bol con sopa en la mesita de luz. A Yuugi le costó despertarse; apretaba con fuerza sus parpados y con dificultad podía abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar alterarse cuando vio el rostro pálido de su hermano. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, sintiendo como el cuerpo le fallaba y con temblores cae de nuevo a la cama. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza supo que moverse rápidamente no fue una buena idea.

—Tranquilo, _compañero_ , el receso todavía no acabó. — Atem dijo suavemente, logrando que los acelerados latidos del corazón de Yuugi se calmen. Tomó entre ambas manos el bol caliente y lo acercó. — Tienes que comer algo. — Yuugi arrugó su nariz ante el aroma fuerte del caldo. No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, pues sabía la inexperiencia que tenía su hermano Atem en la cocina. Alguien lo ayudó.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú solo? — Preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Atem apretaba nerviosamente sus propios labios antes de contestar. — Bakura hizo casi todo el trabajo. — Confesó. Yuugi le dedicó una sonrisa; Atem se alivió de ver que ya tenía un poco de color en la cara.

Tomó la cuchara reteniendo un poco de sopa en el cubierto, soplando levemente por su hermano para que no se quemara. Yuugi quería reír, Atem lo trataba como a un enfermo, pero en realidad no se sentía tan mal como para no poder sostener su propia cuchara. Se tomó el atrevimiento de llevar la mano de su hermano hacia él para acercar la cuchara a su boca y dejar que el líquido cálido pase por su lengua a su garganta; aliviando el intenso frío que no podía negar que estaba sintiendo.

—Delicioso. — Yuugi anunció con alegría luego de dejar que el fuerte sabor del caldo pasara por su garganta, era tan cálido y relajante que podría apoyar su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y dormir.

Atem movió levemente su cabeza como señal de aprobación; aliviado de que Yuugi realmente pueda disfrutar de su alimento.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del receso. Por suerte, Yuugi había acabado su sopa y se veía mejor, sin embargo, inevitablemente frunció sus labios al caer en la nueva realidad que estaba viviendo.

Estaba triste de que su momento a solas con su hermano, que antes era habitual, haya terminado. Ahora deberán regresar a las tareas forzadas y humillantes, presionados por dos hombres que amenazaban simplemente con su tamaño. Un paso en falso y sentirían el gran peso de sus nudillos en sus cuerpos pequeños.

Atem, aun así, se veía decidido. Yuugi sabía que su hermano tenía algo en mente, pero sí era así, entonces, ¿por qué todavía no le dijo nada?

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta alteraron a los hermanos, era tiempo de interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo y regresar a sus 'deberes'. Yuugi tenía un molesto nudo en su garganta, toda la relajación que le hizo sentir aquella sopa ahora se desvaneció y se transformó en una inmensa bola de nervios.

Atem estaba esperando a que esto pasara; la determinación vino para quedarse.

Fueron llevados a las duchas con todo el material necesario para limpiar, el olor a humedad los invadía. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y trabadas, los hombres que los llevaron hasta aquí, obviamente se quedarían a vigilarlos. No vaya a ser que uno de ellos tenga un plan para escapar.

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, eran dos contra uno, sin embargo, él confiaba en su propia fuerza; casi la mayoría de los productos de limpieza que tenía aquí, podrían quemarte si haces contacto directo con ellos, sí le lanzaba algo de esto a los ojos de esos gorilas, todo lo demás sería pan comido.

Yuugi se movía demasiado lento, Atem ya se estaba posicionando para ponerse a limpiar, pero su hermano tardaba demasiado en preparar el balde con agua y jabón. Los guardias que los vigilaban se impacientaron y empujaron a Yuugi, causando que este caiga al suelo encima del balde, volcando su contenido por todo el suelo.

Sus rodillas impactaron dolorosamente contra el suelo firme, volviéndolo incapaz de levantarse con la rapidez que le exigían. Intentó resistir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Atem trató de calmarse a sí mismo, sí se lanzaba a uno de ellos ahora, terminaría arruinando todo lo planeado en su cabeza. Esperó a que Yuugi se sintiera capaz de pararse nuevamente y moverse con facilidad. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó suavemente. Yuugi movió un poco su cabeza para afirmarlo.

— ¡A trabajar! — La profunda voz de uno de los hombres rebotó por toda la sala. Atem le dedicó una mirada de odio, pero a los pocos segundos se volvió a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Estaba tentado de lanzarle jabón a los ojos a quien empujó a Yuugi, decidió esperar al momento indicado, Yuugi aún no podía moverse con agilidad.

Estuvieron media hora limpiando el suelo, con todo el jabón que se derramó era más sencillo trabajar, aunque Atem fingía que trabajaba, de ninguna manera cumpliría con las ordenes de alguno de estos desgraciados.

Atem no dejaba de mirarlos, viendo como uno de ellos se fijaba en su celular y le susurraba algo a su compañero. Se maldecía a sí mismo por no saber leer los labios. De repente, ambos se dirigen de nuevo a los mellizos.

— Los dejaremos solos por unos minutos, no intenten nada o lo van a lamentar. — Dijo uno de los guardias. Era el momento perfecto para escapar, la última frase parecía una amenaza sin valor, ellos estarán lejos de la mansión para cuando siquiera se les ocurra salir a buscarlos.

Los guardias salieron de la sala, Atem siguió esperando, por lo menos a que estén lejos de la puerta. Nada le hacía garantizar que eso era cierto, aun así, su imaginación era demasiado fuerte.

Quería creer que su plan funcionaría. Se volteó a mirar a Yuugi con una sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiendo a su desanimado hermano. — ¿Qué pasa, Atem? — Preguntó con sus ojos iluminados de esperanza.

— Es el momento. — Fue lo primero que le dijo.

—¿Momento de qué? — Yuugi no quería saber lo que Atem le iba a decir.

—Vamos a escapar. — Atem le susurró. Yuugi no podía sonreír ante la idea, es que no estaba seguro de que funcionaría y parecía que la palabra clave en este lugar era 'lo van a lamentar', todo era tan impredecible, que temía que el plan fallaría. Atem notó que Yuugi no estaba seguro. — Confía en mí, te prometo que no pasará nada. — Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda ponerse en movimiento, su emoción casi se desmoronaba cuando escuchaba que la puerta se abría nuevamente.

Se voltean alterados, volviendo rápidamente a sus posiciones para fingir que estaban limpiando todavía.

Falsa alarma, era Bakura.

— Bakura-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? — Yuugi le preguntaba nerviosamente.

El albino se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa amable y una bandeja con comida. Atem no podía evitar sospechar. —Aproveché que sus guardias se fueron y decidí llevarles un poco de comida, deben de estar cansados. — La cordialidad de Bakura confundía a Atem, quería sospechar de él y a la vez, no podía hacerlo, él también era una víctima de este lugar, quien sabía cuánto había vivido y sí hubo alguien que lo haya tratado con tanto respeto en sus primeros días.

—Gracias, Bakura-kun. — Yuugi respondió amablemente.

Mientras tanto, apareció un obstáculo en la determinación de Atem. Cada vez que miraba a Bakura charlar amistosamente con Yuugi, o las veces que ofrecía su ayuda y su tiempo, quien sabía a todas las cosas a las que se arriesgó por meterse con los hermanos.

Por otro lado, Bakura podría ser un informante, podría estar vigilando cada paso de los mellizos para luego decirle todo a Seto Kaiba.

¿Qué pasaría si decide llevarlo con ellos en su escape? ¿Debía arriesgarse?

— Bakura…— Murmuró Atem inconscientemente para llamar su atención, quería cubrirse la boca para no hablar de más, sin embargo, ya había llegado a los oídos del albino.

Tanto Bakura como Yuugi lo miraron, y Atem no se pudo sentir más nervioso. ¿Debía mentir o contarle su plan? ¿Sería egoísta no dejarlo escapar simplemente por desconfianza?

Abría y cerraba su boca indecisamente; estaba perdiendo tiempo, era ahora o nunca. — Tengo un plan de escape. — Murmuró. Pudo ver como Yuugi apretaba sus puños.

De repente, la sonrisa de Bakura desapareció.

—No funcionará. — Fue lo primero que dijo, es como si fuera otra persona, su voz sonaba desesperanzada y triste. — Llevo dos años aquí y nunca ha funcionado. — Añadió.

Atem seguía insistiendo, ¿cómo saben que no funcionará sí no lo intentan? — Bakura, por favor, confía en mí, te prometo que pronto terminará. —

— ¡Que no va a terminar, Atem-kun! — El grito desesperado de Bakura retumbó por toda la sala, la comida desparramándose en el suelo. Llamando la atención de unos guardias que al parecer estaban cerca. Atem tomó con rapidez la mano de Yuugi y lo llevó cerca de uno de los caños dorados, antes de prestarle atención a su hermano, se fijó en Bakura, quien se veía mirando nerviosamente a todas las esquinas.

— ¡Ven aquí! — Atem exclamó, extendiendo su mano. Bakura no estaba seguro de sí seguir las indicaciones del novato, pero no tuvo opción, debían intentarlo. Corrió con cuidado de no resbalarse por el jabón en el suelo y dejó que Atem tomara su mano.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — Preguntó tímidamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos acelerados de los guardias que parecían estar acercándose más a la puerta.

—Voy a subir al caño e intentaré abrir la ventana, esa será nuestra salida. — Atem explicó apurado.

Bakura mordió levemente su labio inferior. — Atem-kun, es un plan demasiado básico como para que… — Las palabras de Bakura fueron interrumpidas cuando Atem casi resbala al intentar subirse al caño dorado, pero este detuvo su caída el sostenerse del borde de la ventana, que no estaba demasiado lejos del caño.

—Necesito que me sostengan. — Yuugi obedeció a su hermano e hizo todo lo posible por sostenerlo, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban sin detenerse. Bakura y Yuugi lo tomaron de las piernas para que este no se cayera nuevamente.

Atem también trataba de mantenerse firme mientras buscaba la cerradura de la ventana, al tardar demasiado tiempo en encontrarla, decide golpear el vidrio continuamente para quebrarlo. Ignorando el ardor en sus nudillos, y el ligero temblor en sus piernas al alterar a sus compañeros por el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose, observa con orgullo que su plan estaba teniendo un poco de éxito. Intentó sacar su cabeza por la ventana para probar si su teoría era correcta, y más allá de que podrían lastimarse con los vidrios rotos, tanto él como Yuugi podrían pasar sin problema.

— Suéltenme. — Ordenó, sus compañeros lo soltaron con confusión y Atem se dejó caer de pie. No sabía a quién hacer que suba primero, Bakura podría tener más complicaciones, pero no quería dejar a Yuugi ultimo. Sin embargo, era mejor hacer que Bakura lo intentara ahora que tenían un poco más de tiempo. — Sube como yo. — Le dijo al albino. Este lo miró con desesperación.

—No lo sé, Atem-kun, no creo que yo… — Bakura comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente.

— ¡No hay tiempo para dudar! — Sorprendentemente fue Yuugi quien gritó esta vez. Atem estaba por decir eso; su hermano le había sacado las palabras de la boca. Esto fue suficiente para lograr que Bakura intente repetir los movimientos de Atem al subir al caño.

— Yo te ayudaré. — Atem le dijo mientras rodeaba las delgadas piernas del albino con sus manos.

Bakura se sostenía del borde de la ventana, sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban y la palma de sus manos ardían por los pedacitos de vidrio. — No puedo. —Murmuró angustiado.

Los mellizos se distrajeron al ver que los guardias abrieron la puerta. —¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo!? — Este grito fue suficiente para que Bakura se resbalara y casi cayera al suelo, pero Atem no dejó que esto pasara, ya les había costado hacer que Bakura consiga pararse en el caño, sólo tenía que saltar.

— Tranquilo, Bakura, por favor. — Atem hizo lo mejor posible para ignorar a los guardias y concentrarse rápidamente en Bakura. Por lo menos lograrían que alguien escapara. — Sólo confía en mí, y salta. — Ante su orden, Bakura no reaccionó.

— ¡No puedo! — Repitió desesperado.

— ¡Salta! — Atem insistió, sin soltar ni un segundo las piernas de Bakura.

Finalmente, los pies de Bakura intentan abandonar el caño en donde estaban apoyados, al sentir la fuerza que el albino usaba para subir, Atem trató de reducirla, facilitándole el salto empujando sus piernas hacia arriba.

— ¡Atem! — Gritó Yuugi cuando los guardias comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Por suerte, la sala era amplia, lo que les permitía estar lejos de la puerta de donde salieron esos "gorilas"; sólo necesitaban unos segundos para conseguir que Bakura suba.

Bakura arañó el marco de la ventana, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para meter su cuerpo entero en esa pequeña salida; lagrimas caían de sus ojos, con el dolor del vidrio clavándose en su piel y arañando su ropa. Confiaba en la fuerza de Atem, sí no fuera por él, ya estaría cayéndose al suelo y siendo atrapado por los guardias.

La mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba en la ventana, su estómago estaba siendo apretado por el borde, causando que su esfuerzo decaiga. Todo dependía de Atem, quien ante la desesperación lo empujó bruscamente hacia arriba, logrando que casi todo su cuerpo entrara, sólo tenía que arrastrarse hasta llegar al exterior.

Bakura apuró su cuerpo agotado para que consiguiera salir de la presión del marco de la ventana y sentir nada más que el húmedo y fresco césped. Respiró aliviado cuando sólo las puntas de sus pies seguían dentro.

No podía quedarse quieto, aceleró sus movimientos para ponerse de pie y correr lejos de la mansión.

¿Debía sentirse feliz? Ya consiguió su libertad. ¡Lo logró!

¿Pero qué hay de Atem y Yuugi?

Los mellizos no tuvieron tiempo de alegrarse por la libertad de Bakura, los hombres tiraron de su cabello y los empujaron al suelo, impactando dolorosamente el mentón contra el piso enjabonado. — ¿¡No les dijimos que no intenten nada!? — Uno de los guardias les gritó. Atem quería sonreír al ver que su plan funcionó con al menos uno de los sirvientes, pero las lágrimas de su hermano arruinaban su alegría. Una patada en sus costillas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Este era el final? ¿Morirían por haber intentado volver a la libertad?

* * *

 ** _Adelanto del proximo capitulo:_**

— _Es hora de trabajar; les toca limpiar la cocina._ — _Dijo Kaiba con firmeza, sin apartar sus ojos del chico de cabello tricolor que no soltaba el cuchillo en su mano, como sí amenazara a alguien. Kaiba se ninguna manera se sentía amenazado por el pequeño, sabía la rabia que podía sentir en ese momento y no podía estar más satisfecho al respecto. Quería lograr que sintiera dolor y arrepentimiento por sus acciones._

— _¡Pero, Atem no está en condiciones de trabajar! ¡Su espalda…!_ — _Yuugi comenzó a interrumpir las ordenes de su jefe, concentrado en el bienestar de su hermano que por supuesto, no sería escuchado. Un golpe en la mesa lo hizo temblar y callar sus reclamos._

— _¡Lo hubiera pensado antes de intentar escapar!_ — _Kaiba gritó, estando tan cerca del oído de Atem que le provocó un dolor de cabeza._ — _Quéjate con tu hermano, no conmigo._ — _Al decir esto, trató de darle un punto final a la conversación, llevando sus manos a las de Atem para sacarle el cuchillo de las manos. Atem estaba tan fuera de sí que sólo se sobresaltó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos, que eran las manos frías del castaño tocar las suyas._

 _Atem cierra sus ojos, tratando de no mirar esos ojos azules que tanto hacían arder su pecho en rabia y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a hacer la tarea asignada. Sin siquiera concentrarse en el dolor, sino en su final… Y el final de Seto Kaiba._

 _Se lo llevaría al infierno._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta reader por ayudarme y corregir, mi aibou(september_drawings) y a Shamtal por el apoyo incondicional y la ayuda que siempre me dan.**

 **Gracias a ustedes lectores por leer y hacerme saber su opinión, quien sea que tenga dudas o alguna critica para compartir, por favor hagalo que acepto todo tipo de criticas con mucho gusto.**


	3. Graves consecuencias

**Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes.**

* * *

Sus ojos azules penetraban sobre sus moretones como sí presionara contra ellos, causando un ardor incurable que aun así no borraba su orgullo. Sus huesudos nudillos no iban a hacerle temblar de nuevo, pues consiguió lo que quería, al menos una parte de ello y no podía rendirse.

Sus labios fruncidos, su piel pálida, su cuerpo delgado; no veía una posición firme en él. Él no iba a mandarle.

Yuugi, en cambio, temblaba a su lado, temía por el castigo que recibirían. Era verdad, iban a tener que enfrentar un castigo, Atem deseaba que el castigo cayera sólo sobre el responsable, que sería él. Aun así, este lugar estaba lleno de sorpresas y quizás ambos sufrirían por igual. Un castigo para Atem sería ver a su hermano sufrir, y seguro que Seto Kaiba ya sabía eso.

Sus cuerpos dolían, no podían mantenerse en pie frente a la dura mirada de su 'jefe', aquellos guardias ya los habían golpeado demasiado fuerte, pero eso era sólo era el comienzo. Seto Kaiba tenía el látigo en su mano.

Habían sido arrastrados al despacho de su 'jefe', el suelo y las paredes de madera estaban iluminados por una sola lámpara. Las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas de un color rojo oscuro, y al fondo un escritorio con una silla de oficina.

Una alfombra se encontraba en el suelo, y Atem se preguntaba sí sería cómodo caer sobre ella o no. Lo averiguaría en cuanto el castaño lo empuje para dejar nuevas cicatrices en su espalda. — ¿Quién tuvo la idea? — Kaiba preguntó finalmente, apuntó fijamente a Atem, quien mantenía su espalda recta, soportando el dolor que eso significaba.

— Yo. — Respondió con simpleza y una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

El castaño acercó su rostro hacia él, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. — ¿No estarás tratando de proteger a tu hermano? Porque él ya me ha probado que también tiene las agallas para contradecirme. — Aquello sorprendió a Atem, ¿cómo Yuugi pudo haberlo demostrado? Ignoró aquel pensamiento, no importaba ahora. Kaiba suspiró. — No tiene importancia. — Al decir esto, tiró del cabello del hermano orgulloso y, como predijo el joven de cabello tricolor, lo tiró al suelo.

La alfombra le dio una caída suave, pero raspó parte de su mentón. El polvo le hacía picar la nariz, aunque sería el menor de los males. De nuevo ese fino golpe contra su espalda, no llegó a rasgar la ropa y hacer contacto con su piel, todavía no, sin embargo, el encuentro con sus moretones hacía el dolor más insoportable.

— ¡Hermano! — Gritó Yuugi. Atem pudo escuchar como uno de los guardias le cubría la boca, cerró sus ojos con fuerza; de nuevo se repetía lo mismo. Sí esto le pasaba mientras estaba a solas, sería menos complicado. Yuugi estaba ahí y lo estaba viendo todo.

Sintió los labios de alguien rozar su oreja, en cuanto escuchó su voz, supo de quién se trataba. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — Kaiba le dijo con semejante furia que podía sentir entrar en su oído y recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que de nuevo la rabia de Seto Kaiba invadía su cuerpo con el látigo que impactaba fuertemente contra su espalda. Rasgando de nuevo su ropa, el cuero pellizcaba su piel y abría nuevas heridas sobre las viejas. Sentía el calor de la sangre comenzar a caer.

Sus uñas arañaban la alfombra, quería dejar salir un grito, pero lo retuvo por el bien de Yuugi. Hasta que Kaiba se dignó a parar, quién sabe por qué.

— Acomódate, los veré en el comedor en quince minutos. — Atem no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sentía que se iba a desmayar, hasta que los guardias lo tomaron entre ambos brazos y lo arrastraron afuera del despacho.

Su espalda ardía, y su sentimiento de victoria no se desvaneció. No estaba triste, estaba orgulloso de haber logrado que por lo menos uno haya conseguido la libertad. Sí eso fue posible, entonces sería posible que tanto él como Yuugi salieran de este encierro.

Los guardias no lo obligaban a caminar, sólo dejaban que sus pies se arrastraran. Atem no tenía la fuerza para discutir. ¿Cuál sería su destino a partir de ahora? ¿Qué sucederá en el comedor?

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, fue tirado a la cama. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de dejarlo sobre un colchón y no que impactara de nuevo contra el suelo. Pudo ver como las manos de Yuugi se apoyaban sobre su rostro para acariciar levemente sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer. Atem le dedicó una sonrisa cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró. Dedujo que estaban a solas de nuevo.

— Lo logré, Bakura es libre. — Yuugi no podía sonreír ante las débiles palabras de su hermano, lo único que le importaba es poder estar feliz con él, y no tener que verlo sangrando.

Yuugi sacó debajo de su cama una caja de metal que contenía gasas, agua oxigenada y demás utilidades que servirían para tratar las heridas de su hermano.

Atem sintió el fresco del agua hacer contacto contra sus heridas abiertas con la suave tela de la gasa. Los movimientos eran suaves, pero no aliviaban su dolor, necesitaría más tiempo. Todavía no se recuperaba de las viejas heridas que ya tenía que lidiar con las nuevas, sin embargo, debía estar listo en quince minutos. ¿Cuál era la lógica de Seto Kaiba?

— Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Yuugi. Nunca me lo voy a perdonar. — Atem murmuró sinceramente arrepentido.

Claro, no estaba arrepentido de haber logrado salvar a Bakura, sino de tenerlo en un ambiente así, de que haya tenido que ver como golpeaban a su hermano hasta sangrar, de que lo hayan golpeado a él, de que ahora tenga que tratar sus graves heridas.

Yuugi acarició su cabeza para consolarlo. — No es tu culpa, hermano, al menos Bakura es libre, pero tenemos que tener más cuidado. Eso es lo que tú me enseñaste. — Las palabras de Yuugi hacían que quiera sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo; su plan no funcionó a la perfección, y quien sabía sí tendrían un mañana a partir de ahora. Todo dependía de lo que estarían a punto de vivir cuando se reúnan en el comedor. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Seto Kaiba?

Sus labios en su oreja le causaron un escalofrió que creía que había perdido cada vez que lo veía, su voz no le aterraba, pero le generaba un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, aquel sentimiento no tenía nombre.

Yuugi siguió ocupándose de su espalda herida, consiguiendo vendar casi todo su torso para acelerar la curación y calmar la sangre. Atem todavía no estaba en condiciones ni de sentarse, de todas formas, hizo lo mejor posible para por lo menos cambiarse la camiseta por una que esté limpia y en buen estado.

A este paso, se quedará sin camisetas sanas.

Yuugi le dio una camiseta de un color verde oscuro de mangas largas, la venda casi no se notaba; sí Atem pudiera pararse derecho, se mostraría como si nada hubiera pasado. Yuugi vio cómo su hermano hizo un esfuerzo por caminar y resistir el dolor.

Atem estaba aliviado de que Yuugi no tuviera que pasar por esto, que sea solo él y esperaba que siga siendo así, Yuugi no merecía pagar por su error. Se juró a sí mismo que Seto Kaiba pagaría cada herida que le causó, tanto a él como a su hermano.

El calor del grueso algodón de la camiseta podía calmar un poco su ardor, sin embargo, se sentía como un peso insoportable y lo único que quería era tirarse a la cama y dormir para nunca despertar. Ese sentimiento era de debilidad, y no iba a dejar que dominara su corazón, necesitaba fortalecerse por Yuugi y aguantar todo tipo de ataques, sólo para poder llegar a la libertad como le prometió.

El timbre sonó dolorosamente en sus oídos, y no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado. Yuugi frunció el ceño con preocupación, quería decirle que él iría solo, pero no dependía de él solamente sí Atem descansaba o no.

Aunque Atem no quería admitirlo, Kaiba aun lo tenía bajo su control.

Yuugi tomaba su mano fría para ayudarlo a caminar, Atem trataba inútilmente de no mantener la cabeza agachada, sin embargo, enderezar la espalda era una tortura ahora mismo.

Mientras los hermanos salían de su propia habitación, podían ver como otros sirvientes salían de las suyas con miradas confundidas hacia los mellizos. Atem tenía la mirada muerta, sin poder dedicarles una fija.

Yuugi trató de ignorar las preguntas en voz baja de sus compañeros, para llevar a Atem hasta el comedor, hasta que su hermano lo soltó. Yuugi no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa.

Atem se veía demasiado tenso, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios apretados comenzaban a temblar. Su hermano se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, odiaba verse tan débil como se veía; se sentía impotente de no poder liberarse y tener que ceder ante las ordenes de un jefe injusto.

¿Qué podía Yuugi decirle? Nada, ni una palabra salía de su boca. Sólo siguieron caminando.

Al llegar al comedor, Seto Kaiba ya estaba posicionado en un espacio entre una fila de mesas; con sus piernas largas y estiradas, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos llenos de odio, fija al pequeño cuerpo de Atem, quien hizo lo mejor posible por devolverle la misma mirada, como si fuera una competencia.

Por un acto reflejo, al sentarse, Atem no pudo evitar enderezar la espalda, fue uno de los peores errores que cometió ya que su dolor en su columna comenzó a aumentar. Con un leve gemido de dolor, agachó su cabeza.

Jounouchi, quien se sentaba con los hermanos, lo miraba con curiosidad, aunque decidió no preguntar nada, ya que sabía de lo que se podía tratar. Eso era lo que Yuugi admiraba de él, su conocimiento sobre este tipo de ambiente, hacía que se volviera alguien respetuoso ante sus compañeros. No era tan intimidante como solía mostrarse, sino alguien que quería fingir un caparazón de hierro, que le permitía no sentir dolor o algún tipo de emoción; justo como Atem.

Cuando todos se reunieron en las bancas, la profunda voz de Kaiba alteró los oídos de los hermanos y todos los presentes en la sala. — Los he reunido aquí porque alguien no hizo lo que se le mandó. Así que este anuncio, servirá como forma de aviso para aquellos que se creen más inteligentes que yo y crean que pueden sobrepasarme… ¡Pues, no! — Su grito furioso hizo eco en todo el comedor, un grito que no hizo temblar a Atem, a pesar de su dolor. — Notarán que les falta un miembro; no voy a decir nombres, pero ese miembro faltante todavía creía que la puerta de salida estaba abierta, sin embargo, no es así. — Atem quiso sonreír ante aquella frase, no por lo que significaba, sino porque sabía a quién se refería. Quizás la puerta de salida no estaba abierta para Bakura, pero ellos supieron armar una y ahora estaba tan lejos de aquí, que no podía escuchar el discurso desmotivador de su ex jefe. — ¡Abandonen las esperanzas! ¡La libertad no es una opción aquí! Sí piensan que pueden escapar, que pueden siquiera pensar en algo relacionado a la vida que hay lejos de aquí, ¡terminarán como aquel compañero que les falta! Crean o no lo crean, él ya no es parte de esta vida.— Escuchaba los suspiros asombrados de sus compañeros, pero no entendía a lo que se refería. Bakura se liberó, no era posible que lo que sea que se estaba imaginando ahora en su cabeza, sea verdad. Bakura ahora estaba lejos de aquí, como en algún momento Yuugi y él lo estarán. — ¡Para los que no me entendieron, les aclaro de nuevo, que quien quiera sobrepasarme deberá morir como quien intentó escapar hoy! — El salón estaba silencioso, dejando que Atem se dejara llevar por sus pensamientos. Quería equivocarse y no creer que se refería a Bakura.

Bakura no podía estar muerto.

Sus latidos estaban acelerados mientras pensaba en esto, era posible que haya enviado a muchos guardias a buscarlo y que Bakura no haya sido lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse de la mansión antes de que lo encuentren, o incluso quizás lo hayan buscado por cielo y tierra.

También puede ser que Kaiba estaba mintiendo para asustarlos, eso era lo más factible. Sin embargo, Atem aun inconscientemente apostaba a la muerte de Bakura ya que en este lugar todo era posible y la muerte era la primera opción.

O quizás, se referían a los mellizos, ya que ellos 'intentaron' escapar, y ahora su sentencia por no obedecer era la muerte misma.

Cualquiera de las tres opciones era aterradora, por lo menos una de ellas podía consolarlos: era mejor pensar que Kaiba estaba mintiendo.

Aunque parecía que Atem era el único que pensaba de esa manera, o que al menos lo intentaba. Yuugi se veía demasiado angustiado, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir desesperadamente, mientras respiraba agitado y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Los demás podían estar manifestando su temor de la misma manera, o de alguna distinta. Había muchas personas en este salón que eran víctimas de las manos de Seto Kaiba y sus 'gorilas', y cada uno lo vivía diferente.

Bakura era un claro ejemplo, era el único que se mantenía con una sonrisa y era exageradamente amable con todos.

Se sentía como sí Bakura nunca hubiera existido, como sí hubiera abandonado esta vida…

No, no debía sentir la muerte de Bakura.

Bakura definitivamente estaba vivo.

* * *

Había una sensación de que toda la mansión estaba de luto. Como sí las paredes se hubieran teñido de negro y rojo sangre. El viento frío soplaba en el oído de Atem en forma de culpa, con un nudo en su garganta dejándole los deseos de vomitar y sus ojos casi secos como sí no tuviera lagrimas que soltar.

Atem se daba cuenta de que la muerte de Bakura era algo real, lo acababan de anunciar y él solamente buscaba razones para ignorarlo. ¿Por qué? Bakura no era su amigo.

Quizás porque eso significaba que no había esperanza; que la muerte de Bakura fue su culpa, que sí ellos morían después también sería culpa suya.

No les dieron ningún castigo a los hermanos por haber intentado escapar, Atem quería reír ante la idea de que Kaiba utilizó ese anuncio como castigo, sabiendo que él se sentiría culpable y se diría a sí mismo: — Yo maté a Bakura.

Yuugi escuchó que su hermano dijo esas palabras en voz alta, no sabía sí se lo decía a sí mismo o intentaba iniciar una conversación con él. Yuugi no pudo evitar abrazarlo para consolarlo y borrarle esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.

Yuugi estaba destrozado por la muerte de Bakura, era la única luz en esta mansión y la perdió con rapidez. Kaiba dijo que abandonen las esperanzas, y poco a poco lo estaban haciendo, aunque no querían admitirlo.

— No digas eso, Atem. No es verdad. — Le decía Yuugi repetidas veces mientras acariciaba su cabello al abrazarlo cálidamente.

Atem quería llorar, ceder ante las lágrimas y no podía hacerlo. No porque se estaba resistiendo, sino porque no habían lagrimas que podrían dejarse caer.

¿Se volvió insensible?

¿Acaso no le importaba?

Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo peor que Seto Kaiba.

Todo por un plan que salió mal. Bakura le avisó, incluso Yuugi le avisó y él no pudo escuchar. No, tenía que dejarse llevar por sus tontas ideas de que había vida afuera de esta mansión. Definitivamente, la vida fuera de esta mansión había acabado, y sí cualquiera pensaba lo contrario, terminaba muerto como Bakura.

— _Yo lo maté._ — Se repitió a sí mismo en su cabeza.

Las horas pasaban y parece que lo que sucedió en la tarde simplemente no existió, excepto por el ambiente frío en la mansión, el silencio que permanecía entre Yuugi y su hermano, quien se veía totalmente perdido y pálido. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, el nudo en la garganta de Atem se volvió más molesto, sentía que sí comía algo vomitaría sin dudas. Sin importar la mirada fija de su jefe que lo vigilaba, no probó ni un poco de la cena que prepararon, sí eso significaba un castigo; pues ya no le importaba.

Sin embargo, nadie lo notaba, ni Atem notaba a nadie, quería que las horas pasaran, que los días terminaran con rapidez hasta que llegara su fin. ¿Podría causar su propio fin? ¿Dejar de comer hasta que sólo quedaran sus huesos?

La muerte era una idea tentadora, llegó a pensar que Bakura tenía suerte, que tal vez le hizo un favor. Sí no había vida afuera de la mansión, entonces ¿qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo? Pensar en Yuugi era inútil, no podía controlarse a sí mismo, no podía tomar una sabia decisión que los salvaría a ambos. La única solución era la muerte. Acabaría con un sufrimiento que podría durar años.

De pronto, lo miró de reojo a Seto Kaiba, quien caminaba a su alrededor. Se veía tan joven y tan insensible. ¿Qué le hizo la vida para que fuera así? Quiso sacudir la cabeza, pues no debería importarle eso. Él comenzó a sentir un odio a quien se hacía llamar su jefe, y el mismo hombre lo odiaba a él y a todos a su alrededor; podía notarlo en su voz, en la forma en que lo miraba y tiraba de su cabello para causarle el mayor dolor.

¿Por qué no lo mató?

Tal vez sabía que le estaría haciendo un favor, y que perdería más 'esclavos'. Quién sabe cuáles eran sus intenciones y por qué rayos tenía su mansión llena de personas para torturar y explotar. En una mansión tan grande, siendo un hombre tan solo, Atem no podía evitar preguntarse cómo vivía Seto Kaiba, sí tenía familia, amigos, alguien a quien amaba.

Aunque pensándolo bien, una persona como él era incapaz de amar y de ser amado. Sí estaba solo era porque se lo merecía. Nadie que pueda torturar a alguien a sangre fría debería estar acompañado.

Pero la pregunta hacía eco en su cabeza, ¿por qué no lo mató? ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

El timbre sonó fuertemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sonaba mucho más fuerte y doloroso que antes. En serio se sentía demasiado débil, su cabeza dolía bastante y su espalda aun lo torturaba; sólo veía el cuchillo en su mano y rogaba por saber si algún día este dolor acabaría.

Cerrando sus ojos se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué era él quien tenía que morir? Hay otro responsable en este lugar, alguien que, aunque él desapareciera, seguiría causando dolor a otras personas. Su nombre era…

Seto Kaiba.

— _Debo matarlo._ — Se dijo a sí mismo, apretando el mango del cuchillo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Un golpe en la mesa no hizo que soltara su cuchillo, pero sí que desconcentrara su mirada; el castaño lo estaba viendo fijamente, como si esperara una respuesta de su parte.

— Es hora de trabajar; les toca limpiar la cocina. — Dijo Kaiba con firmeza, sin apartar sus ojos del chico de cabello tricolor que no soltaba el cuchillo en su mano, como sí amenazara a alguien. Kaiba de ninguna manera se sentía amenazado por el pequeño, sabía la rabia que podía sentir en ese momento y no podía estar más satisfecho al respecto. Quería lograr que sintiera dolor y arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

— ¡Pero, Atem no está en condiciones de trabajar! ¡Su espalda…! — Yuugi comenzó a interrumpir las ordenes de su jefe, concentrado en el bienestar de su hermano que por supuesto, no sería escuchado. Un golpe en la mesa lo hizo temblar y callar sus reclamos.

— ¡Lo hubiera pensado antes de intentar escapar! — Kaiba gritó, estando tan cerca del oído de Atem que le provocó un dolor de cabeza. — Quéjate con tu hermano, no conmigo. — Al decir esto, trató de darle un punto final a la conversación, llevando sus manos a las de Atem para sacarle el cuchillo de las manos. Atem estaba tan fuera de sí que sólo se sobresaltó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos, que eran las manos frías del castaño tocar las suyas.

Atem cerraba sus ojos, tratando de no mirar esos ojos azules que tanto hacían arder su pecho en rabia y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a hacer la tarea asignada. Sin siquiera concentrarse en el dolor, sino en su final… Y el final de Seto Kaiba.

Se lo llevaría al infierno.

Yuugi se mantuvo en silencio, siguiendo a su hermano para ayudarlo a trabajar, y tratando de no mirar a su jefe, quien le causaba varios temblores y pesadillas. Aun así, no podía hablar con Atem, no sabía que decirle pues se veía demasiado aislado, tan afligido por lo que sucedió con Bakura.

A él también le dolía, pero seguro era distinto a cómo se sentía Atem al respecto. La culpa era lo que más ocupaba su corazón en estos momentos, y Yuugi no tenía idea de cómo sacársela.

Sorprendentemente, mientras ellos trabajaban, no estaban siendo vigilados por nadie, a pesar de todo el desastre que hicieron en la tarde. Atem se movía lentamente, Yuugi no se imaginaba el dolor que sentía su hermano debido a las profundas heridas en su espalda. ¿Por qué siempre debía ser él quien reciba el golpe? Era injusto.

Sí su hermano sufría, él debía sufrir también.

Terminaron tarde de limpiar toda la cocina, que inmediatamente debían irse a dormir luego del trabajo. Ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras los hermanos seguían caminando por la mansión en busca de la suya, aliviados tal vez de haber terminado con la tarea asignada. Esperando, aun así, el siguiente día que sería igual de pesado que este.

Las puertas en su habitación se cerraron cuando las luces se apagaron y sólo las camas estaban frente a los hermanos, mostrando que ahora seguía recostarse en ellas, cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormirían tranquilamente, para luego despertar y seguir con una dolorosa rutina. Atem no se apartó de la puerta mientras su hermano caminaba hacia la cama, dispuesto a colocarse su pijama.

— Vamos a matarlo. — Atem rompió el silencio con sus ojos escondidos en sus cabellos rubios, apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda, presionando las heridas que habían ahí, para no olvidar el dolor que Seto Kaiba le causó.

Yuugi se sobresaltó, congelando sus movimientos, sintiendo un aire frío recorrer su cuerpo. Su hermano no acababa de decir eso.

— Hermano, vamos a dormir. — Yuugi insistió, tratando de fingir que no lo escuchó.

— ¡No! Yuugi, Seto Kaiba es el problema, y no vamos a poder ser libres sí él está vivo. Sí vamos a morir, por lo menos que él se queme en el infierno antes que nosotros. — Las palabras de Atem sonaban firmes y frías, aun así, el joven no miraba a Yuugi a los ojos, es como si no tuviera nada frente a él, quería cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos cuando Kaiba esté muerto.

Ese era su único objetivo por ahora, y no le importaba sí Yuugi estaba de acuerdo o no. Ya nada le importaba.

Él mató a Bakura, ¿qué pasaría sí mataba a alguien más? Alguien que no es inocente.

— Entiendo que quieras hacerlo, Atem, pero no es la solución. No vas a lograrlo, ni tampoco pienso ser parte de un asesinato. — Yuugi realmente entendía las intenciones de Atem, pero no podía ensuciarse las manos ni tampoco quería que Atem lo hiciera, aunque sí ese plan funcionaba, entonces todos serían libres de las manos injustas de Seto Kaiba, suspiró, dejó salir un fuerte aire que demostraba que él no era capaz de tomar un cuchillo y clavarlo en el pecho de alguien, sin importar quien fuera esa persona. — No me pidas que te apoye en esto, Atem. — Yuugi rogó. La palabra 'muerte' le causaba escalofríos, siquiera pensar en las consecuencias lo aterraba más que la mirada fría del castaño.

Atem se mantuvo firme en su decisión, a pesar de las palabras de su hermano. Sí no llevaba a cabo este plan, entonces sólo vivirían largos días de tortura, y no creía que podría resistir un segundo más. Se sentía impotente, la falta de libertad lo volvía loco, y ya que no quería caer en esa locura, buscaba desesperadamente soluciones para salir de este infierno.

Además, ¿acaso Yuugi se olvidaba que tenían sueños? Tenían tan solo diecisiete años y muchos sueños por cumplir. Atem no podía dejarlo atrás por un terrible error que él cometió. Yuugi merecía tener un buen futuro, no debía sufrir tanto siendo tan joven.

Atem sintió que había fallado como hermano, él se prometió a sí mismo proteger a Yuugi sin importar lo que sucediera, y ahora que estaban en una situación atroz, no podía brindarle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, sentía demasiado frío recorrer su cuerpo. Sólo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza y aún estaba inseguro de sí podía llevar a cabo ese plan. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Sentía dolor?

No sabía lo que le pasaba, a decir verdad, sí tuviera que explicarlo sólo se quedaría en silencio. Tal y como estaba haciendo ahora. Ignoraba que Yuugi lo estuviera mirando con lástima, aunque detestaba que su hermano hiciera eso. Sin embargo, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Yuugi, podía notar que no sólo había lástima, sino temor.

No era el temor que la situación le estaba generando, era temor hacia la persona que tenía en frente, y no era Seto Kaiba precisamente.

Ese pensamiento sólo lo hizo temblar aún más, sus ojos se humedecían peligrosamente, un nudo se formó en su garganta que pronto se volvió un fuerte ardor, algo que subía y quería salir de su boca. Su estómago se sentía horriblemente vacío, rugiendo ligeramente con un apretón que sólo presionaba aquello que quería escapar de la garganta de Atem, quien pronto corrió al pequeño baño que había en la misma habitación y dejó salir una agria sustancia de su boca.

El vómito estaba tocando la puerta desde hace rato, los nervios y la presión fueron más fuertes y lo descontrolaron. Quedando así arrodillado en el frío suelo del baño, sintiendo la acidez, que subía cada vez más y volvía a escapar de su estómago, vomitando nuevamente.

Su estómago dolía cuando expulsaba violentamente su contenido. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras el sudor rozaba su mejilla. Se sentía muy agitado, cuando por fin pudo calmarse, sólo se concentraba en recuperar el aire.

Quería llorar, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Sin embargo, parpadeó para espantarlas, no iba a llorar cuando Yuugi estaba con él. Ya le estaba causando demasiadas preocupaciones.

La idea de asesinar no era una que le gustara demasiado, ni tampoco pensó que se le ocurriría alguna vez en la vida, pero todo podía cambiar inesperadamente; eso fue lo que aprendió al llegar aquí. Y aunque sus manos temblaban al imaginarlas sucias con sangre, sabía que no era la sangre de un ser inocente. Por lo tanto, estaba haciendo justicia, así que no debía preocuparse.

No iba a involucrar a Yuugi, sí él no quería meterse. Pues ya lo había presionado bastante al intentar escapar. Esta vez trabajaría solo.

* * *

El sol los saludó con un fuerte brillo golpeando sus ojos. Atem no había podido dormir bien, y quién sabe sí Yuugi también, aunque sin duda, se había quedado dormido antes que su hermano. Pero, Yuugi no había podido despreocuparse luego de escuchar a Atem vomitar así, y sus palabras firmes, su mirada perdida. Sólo hacía que se sintiera nervioso y desprotegido.

Este lugar los estaba afectando demasiado, y Atem estaba perdiendo la razón. Yuugi sentía que era su responsabilidad ayudarlo a no perder la cabeza. Tenía aun las esperanzas de que podrían ser libres, aunque tardarían mucho tiempo en salir, algún día verían la luz del sol fuera de esa mansión.

Matar no era una opción, Yuugi quería hacerle entender eso a su hermano, quien testarudo como era, tan angustiado como estaba, sólo pensaba en aquello; ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de Seto Kaiba.

Siempre vio a su hermano como alguien fuerte, que nada lo derrotaba, pero ahora estaba viendo un lado de él que no había visto jamás y nunca imaginó que existía. Este dolor estaba derrotando a Atem, haciéndolo sentir impotente, aquel sentimiento que él tanto odiaba.

Anoche, por primera vez, Yuugi sintió miedo, no por el lugar o lo que vivió hasta ahora, sino por su hermano, quien sonaba como otra persona, alguien sumido en la locura.

El timbre sonaba dolorosamente en los oídos de los hermanos, ahora debían seguir una rutina asignada por el castaño, quien era conocido como su jefe, aunque Atem no lo veía de esa manera.

Atem dejó salir un pesado suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ambos planes lo estresaban. Además, el cansancio aun lo estaba golpeando junto con la angustia que le había causado los sucesos de ayer, provocándole terribles y oscuras pesadillas que involucraban a Bakura, susurrándole al oído lo que él ya sabía.

— _Me mataste. —_

Decía esa voz, que siempre le hablaba con amabilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su sonrisa aún estaba, pero quebrada, lágrimas de sangre caían por sus ojos, mientras ambos se encontraban en la oscuridad con un fuerte olor a podrido. Atem sentía que su garganta iba a estallar, como sí algo o alguien lo presionara. Y así era, las manos de Seto Kaiba se encontraban rodeando su cuello, apretando cada vez con más fuerza. Atem quería gritar, arañar su rostro, pero no podía moverse. Hasta que Kaiba ya no se veía como aquel joven castaño y pálido que lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Ahora el cabello rubio caía por su rostro, con cabello puntiagudo negro y purpura, sus ojos amatista sin brillo y llenos de furia y frialdad. Era como mirarse a un espejo; era él. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo. Y al fin pudo moverse, pudo llevar sus manos violentamente a los dedos que apretaban su cuello, y sacárselos de encima, para ahora ser él quien ahorca a la otra persona. Arañaba con fuerza su piel, sin apartar sus ojos hasta ver la sangre caer por su cuello, como sí quisiera abrir su garganta y dejarlo desangrando. Pero el dolor que le hacía sentir a quien estaba en frente suyo, lo sentía él mismo.

No le importaba, quería sentir dolor, desangrarse hasta que no quedara nada.

Abrió sus ojos y despertó de aquella pesadilla, sofocado, el sudor de nuevo empapó su rostro.

¿Su ira hacia quién estaba dirigida? ¿Hacia él? ¿Seto Kaiba? Era una duda que lo estaba atormentando desde que tuvo esa pesadilla, y sabía que se volverían frecuentes y peores. Pero terminaría sí acababa con alguno de los dos.

Los mellizos cumplieron con la rutina; ducharse, desayunar, y luego realizar las tareas asignadas. Todas fueron cumplidas en silencio, Atem no emitía ningún sonido, ni una queja, preocupando cada vez más a su hermano. Atem no se fijaba en Yuugi, sólo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, mientras trabajaba sin gruñir.

De nuevo, tenía un plan que no quería mencionar. Estaba siendo observado, lo sabía, lo sentía. Sí hablaba con Yuugi, terminaría diciendo más de lo que deseaba. Cualquier palabra, cualquier gesto, era digno de sospecha. Atem quería evitarla.

Llegaba el receso y los hermanos decidieron tomarlo, pero aun mantenían el silencio entre ellos. Atem no miraba a Yuugi, no quería hacerlo y descubrir lo que había en esos ojos. Caminaron por el comedor, buscando un lugar donde sentarse y así evitar moverse.

Yuugi quería iniciar una conversación con Atem, sin embargo, no sabía qué decir. Tenía temor a decir algo inadecuado, que pudiera molestarlo o hacerlo sentir peor, creando una inevitable discusión que les traería más problemas. Ahora lo fundamental era estar unido a su hermano.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba perdiendo.

— _¡_ Ustedes! —Una voz grave resonó en los oídos de los mellizos, llamando su atención. Un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, peinado hacia arriba; nariz puntiaguda, labios finos pero una espalda gruesa. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón junto con una camiseta blanca, acompañado con unos vaqueros.

Se notaba molesto, apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras los apoyaba sobre la mesa, haciéndola temblar. Yuugi comenzó a sentirse inseguro nuevamente, ¿cómo reaccionaría su hermano? ¿Qué quería este muchacho?

Atem levantó la mirada desafiante, con las ojeras que hacían resaltar sus ojos brillantes, volviéndolo más amenazante. — ¿Dónde está Bakura? — La pregunta, sin embargo, tomó por sorpresa a Atem, quebrando su mirada y mostrando su inseguridad. El muchacho volvió a golpear la mesa, mostrando impaciencia. — ¡Ustedes son los responsables! — Gritó furioso.

Yuugi se sintió a sí mismo temblar bruscamente, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

—No sé de qué hablas. — Atem murmuró, con su cabeza agachada.

Y el castaño sólo pudo suspirar fuertemente. — No te hagas el tonto, no puedes negar la existencia de la persona a la que has matado. — Estas palabras sobresaltaron al joven de cabello tricolor, apretando inevitablemente sus puños, pinchando la palma de sus manos con sus uñas. — ¡Bakura murió! ¡Y es por culpa de ustedes! — Esto fue lo último que pudo gritar aquel muchacho, cuando Atem se lanza, cayendo al suelo encima de él. Golpeaba sin pausa su rostro, rompiendo su nariz, ensuciando sus nudillos con su sangre.

Pero el joven castaño era fuerte, y no iba a dejarse atacar, así que detuvo el pequeño puño de Atem, empujándolo. Cuando vio que el chico perdió el balance, aprovechó para devolverle el golpe, impactando su puño contra su mejilla. Atem volvió a mirarlo, sintiendo su mejilla arder. La adrenalina lo mantenía en pie, con los deseos de ver la boca de ese muchacho sangrar, que tragara sus propias palabras.

Ignoraba los llamados de su hermano, ya no lo oía gritar su nombre, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Su voz quebrada y desesperada no alcanzaba a su corazón. Había creado una barrera desde que tomó esa decisión tan importante que los llevaría a la liberación.

Y sintió que la sangre ya manchó sus manos, haciendo que todo se le resbalara y escapara inevitablemente.

Otro puño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no iba a negar que el muchacho que tenía en frente era más fuerte que él, sin embargo, no lo demostraría. Su codo dio violentamente contra su mentón, escuchando el sonido de los dientes chocando entre ellos y el gruñido del castaño debido al dolor. Atem sonrió sin darse cuenta, y siguió atacando, con sus nudillos lastimando uno de los ojos del muchacho.

Continuaba golpeando, sin controlarse, sin pensar que el joven ya no estaba dando pelea, no se daba cuenta de que su furia había superado cualquier fuerza. Hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon y lo separaron de aquel cuerpo.

Mientras recuperaba el aire, oyendo los gemidos de dolor del castaño bocón, veía que alguien se acercaba a él. Tenía zapatos bien lustrados y al parecer un pantalón sofisticado, era Seto Kaiba quien vino a verlo en su estado de desesperación. Quería reír ruidosamente, gritando que esto sólo era una demostración de lo que podía hacerle al mismo Kaiba. Sin embargo, con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, decidió cerrar la boca. Concentrándose en sus latidos acelerados y esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, pasando por encima del cuerpo de aquel muchacho, como sí no fuera nada.

—Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar. — La voz profunda de Kaiba resonó en sus oídos, causándole un escalofrío. Había hablado con tanta firmeza, que de nuevo sentía que debía esperar lo peor.

De nuevo se encontraba en el despacho de Seto Kaiba, parado frente a él, soportando su mirada penetrante. Apuntaba su cabeza hacia el suelo para no tener que verlo, sentía un extraño mareo cada vez que veía su rostro pálido e inexpresivo.

Mientras tanto, apreciaba los dibujos de la alfombra, que tenía bordes rojos y en el centro un delicado color beis, con líneas rojas que formaban flores hermosas. Por unos segundos, pudo sentir la paz al ver aquella alfombra.

Hasta que una mano fuertemente sostiene su mentón y lo obliga a mirar hacia arriba. Viendo finalmente aquel rostro que parece que carece de sangre, sus ojos brillantes y azules que sí no fueran parte de un torturador, admitiría que eran muy bellos.

—¿Podrá ser que estés un solo día sin causar problemas? — Atem quería reír ante las palabras de Kaiba, pues, no sabía cómo su comportamiento podía ser un problema para el ojiazul, ya que lo único que debía hacer es darle unas cuantas golpizas y listo. Se acabó el asunto.

Aun así, se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirar fijamente a sus ojos, no se molestaba en mostrarse desafiante. El silencio los acompañó por unos segundos hasta que Kaiba volvió a hablar.

Los mismos guardias de siempre estaba parados en cada lado, asegurándose de que Atem no intentara cometer ninguna locura. De nuevo, al pensar en esto, Atem quería reír.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que saltaras así? — Kaiba, sorprendentemente, le preguntó con calma.

Atem no hizo más que alzar una ceja y atreverse a decir algo. —En serio querías hablar conmigo, vaya sorpresa, Kaiba. — Su nombre lo pronunció lentamente, como sí deseara provocarlo, y sabía que lo estaba logrando cuando notó que el castaño arrugó su nariz. Prefería ser golpeado violentamente por él, antes de hablar de la culpa que sentía por la muerte de Bakura.

—Vas a hablar porque sino será Yuugi quien sufra el interrogatorio. — Y entonces, Kaiba descubrió su debilidad, tirando de su cabello, dejando salir esas palabras firmemente. A Atem le dolía más la mención de su hermano, que el que le estén tirando del cabello. Fue un golpe bajo, pero acertado.

Siseando levemente, cedió y respondió. — Sólo estaba insultando a mi hermano, nada más. — En cierta forma, era verdad, él dijo que ambos habían matado a Bakura, y tratar a Yuugi de asesino no era algo que Atem perdonaría sencillamente.

Kaiba no se conformó con esa respuesta, Atem se dio cuenta cuando sintió que su cabello estaba a punto de salirse de la raíz. El castaño había tirado con más fuerza. — Dime la verdad. — Es como si pudiera leerle la mente, los gestos; lo sabía todo sin siquiera conocerlo. ¿Por qué?

Atem mordió su labio levemente, tardando bastante en contestar, hasta sentir de nuevo aquel tirón insoportable. — Dijo que yo maté a Bakura. — Atem contestó sin dar demasiadas vueltas, un poco aturdido por el dolor que le estaban causando los golpes de hace unos minutos y el tirón en su cabello.

Al decir esto, Kaiba lo soltó lentamente, haciendo suspirar al chico de cabello tricolor. — ¿Y no es eso cierto? — Atem no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharlo, mirándolo fijamente, sorprendido y a la vez, angustiado.

Estaba por discutirle, pero no podía. Estaba confirmado que Bakura murió, Kaiba se lo acababa de decir, y era claramente culpa de Atem que esto pasó, pues ya se le había avisado de varias formas y él simplemente no lo comprendió. Él pudo haberlo evitado, era responsable de lo que le sucedió a Bakura, ya que él construyó ese camino hacia la muerte.

De nuevo, la sensación de acidez aparece, generándole ganas de vomitar. Tragó saliva para espantar a las náuseas.

—Deja de luchar, no eres más que un asesino. Tú sabías lo qué iba a pasar sí llevabas a cabo tu plan, y arrastraste a todos a ese camino tan estúpido. ¡Eres responsable de todo el daño causado por ese intento de escape! — Kaiba insistió empujando su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared, haciendo que su espalda impactara dolorosamente, que todo lo que estaba adentro suyo rebotara violentamente, y sólo el dolor ocupaba la mente de Atem.

El chico de cabello tricolor apretó sus puños y llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, aquel que torpemente no revisaron en ningún momento y gracias a eso, podía hacer esto.

Sacó una navaja que antes era de su abuelo, y se había llevado la última vez que fue a su casa. El filo de su fiel compañera rozó levemente la piel de Kaiba, casi cortando los tejidos, pero este se hace rápidamente para atrás. Y sorprendentemente los guardias no se movieron ni un solo segundo, Atem sospechó, sin embargo, lo ignoró, disfrutando su posibilidad de cumplir su deseo de ver la sangre del castaño correr por sus manos. Quería reír ante su victoria, pero era demasiado temprano para celebrar.

Cayó encima de Kaiba sobre el escritorio, dejando caer violentamente unos papeles, mientras seguía intentando que el filo cortara su carne. Kaiba, obviamente se estaba resistiendo, tomando fuertemente las muñecas del joven descontrolado. Atem sólo luchaba por dejar que su mano avanzara hasta su cuello, sin darse cuenta de que su mano sostenía el filo y no el mango, cortando ligeramente sus dedos, sintiendo la sangre caer.

—Se acabó el juego. — Susurró Kaiba, tomando por sorpresa a Atem, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna que lo hace soltar la navaja. La rodilla del castaño había impactado dolorosamente en esa zona, volviéndolo vulnerable. ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia?

Se arrodilló en el suelo, tratando de suprimir el dolor, pero era insoportable, sobre todo cuando Kaiba se ocupó de patearlo en las costillas, haciéndolo caer al suelo, sobre la hermosa alfombra. Otra patada en su estómago, causó que lanzara un gemido de dolor.

Su plan de nuevo había fallado.

—¡Eres tan testarudo y estúpido! — Kaiba gritó sin vacilar, sonando furioso como siempre. Atem esperaba a sentir de nuevo el látigo, pero sólo el silencio lo acompañó con su dolor. —Déjenos solos. — El castaño dijo con una voz agitada. Atem sintió un frío sudor recorrer su espalda. ¿Por qué quería estar a solas con él?

Tembló cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, demostrando que los guardias se habían ido. Estaba tirado en el suelo, dejándose llevar por el dolor de cuerpo que lo estaba desesperando y la intriga que lo llenaba de temor. ¿Qué planeaba Kaiba?

—Levántate. —El castaño le ordenó firmemente. Para Atem en estos momentos era imposible levantarse, sin embargo, tomó un poco de fuerza de voluntad para apoyarse sobre sus manos y hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse. Su cuerpo temblaba dolorosamente y amenazaba con dejarlo caer, aun así, luchó para no perder el balance y pararse de una buena vez. No iba a mostrarse patético. Todavía no se había rendido.

Sonrió internamente cuando consiguió mantenerse parado, soportando el molesto dolor. Pudo ver fijamente a los ojos de Kaiba, su golpeador, su torturador, su supuesto jefe. ¿Qué esperaba de él ahora?

Kaiba se notaba ligeramente sorprendido al verlo levantado frente a él, el castaño realmente no creía que Atem podría pararse, esperaba repetir la orden tres veces más, con una posible amenaza o incluso levantar su pequeño cuerpo él mismo. Pero no, Atem juntó fuerzas en menos de cinco segundos y consiguió pararse firmemente frente a Kaiba sin ninguna queja. Sin duda el chico era testarudo.

Kaiba sacudió levemente su cabeza, ignorando esta sorpresa y preparándose para lo que estaba por decir. — Antes de que vuelvas a hacer alguna estupidez, déjame decirte algo, que nos beneficiará a ambos. — Atem abrió sus ojos un poco más, demostrando estar sorprendido.

—¿Cómo algo que venga de ti puede beneficiarme? — Atem pregunta irónicamente, aun con el dolor molestando intensamente.

— Porque tú y yo tenemos un enemigo en común. — Kaiba contestó sin vacilar.

Atem ríe con incredulidad. — No sabía que te odiabas a ti mismo.— Kaiba rodó los ojos ante este comentario, y decidió ignorarlo.

—Hablo de mi padre. —El chico de cabello tricolor cerró su boca bruscamente al oír esto. Sinceramente, no se esperaba que Kaiba le hablara de su padre, recordaba que su abuelo lo había mencionado, que fue envenenado. Sin embargo, no se dijo más de ese hombre. ¿Habrá sido Kaiba quien lo envenenó?

Atem sacudió su cabeza. Eso no importaba, más importante era saber por qué Kaiba lo consideraba un enemigo tanto para Atem como para él. —¿Y él que tiene que ver conmigo? —Preguntó.

—Es tu jefe, y el mío. — Kaiba respondió con simpleza. Atem comenzaba a sospechar, ¿debía creerle a sus palabras? Sonaba razonable, pero creía que Seto Kaiba era su jefe. — Gozaburo, mi padre, fue quien creó este sistema de sirvientes explotados y yo soy parte de su trabajo, sin embargo, mi tarea es una muy peculiar. Soy jefe de un grupo de sirvientes, pero Gozaburo es dueño de todos los que están en esta mansión, incluyéndome. — El castaño aclaró.

Atem escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras que sonaban sinceras y, aun así, él insistía en sospechar. Tal vez estaba cayendo en una terrible trampa sí se dejaba confiar. —¿Por qué me dices todo esto? — Preguntó sin darse cuenta de que hablaba con voz baja, aunque Kaiba consiguió escucharlo.

—Porque estoy harto de que arriesgues la vida de otros sirvientes por tu estupidez. — Kaiba respondió con cierta molestia en su voz que sólo hacía que sonara más honesto. Atem sintió una punzada en su pecho al oírlo y la duda lo estaba picando molestamente. ¿Kaiba se preocupaba por sus sirvientes? — Déjame decir que me ocupo de que ustedes, _mis_ sirvientes, _tus_ compañeros, no terminen dentro de una bolsa negra perdidos en el río. — De nuevo su voz sonaba brusca, y aquella confesión le causó más nauseas a Atem. ¿A qué se refería?

—Bakura está muerto. —Fue lo único que consiguió decir, mirando hacia el suelo y tembló inevitablemente cuando escuchó a Kaiba gritar.

—¡Por supuesto que está muerto y es por tu culpa! — Esto enfureció a Atem al sentirse impotente, deseando regresar al pasado para poder remediar su error. Ante su frustración, decidió descargar su ira.

—¡Entonces, tu protección es basura! —Su voz es quebrada cuando una mano impacta fuertemente contra su mejilla, haciéndola latir. Atem llevó su mano a su rostro, sintiendo arder la zona golpeada.

—No puedes alzar la voz. — Es lo único que Kaiba respondió.

—Tú no te preocupas por tus sirvientes, eres un mentiroso. — Atem casi escupió al decir estas palabras, sintiéndose repugnado por la hipocresía del ojiazul.

—Estoy siendo observado todos los días, me es imposible estar siempre pendiente de que no se maten. Por esto, me atrevo a pedirte de una manera u otra, que no intentes nada. Deja de hacer estupideces y sólo haz tu trabajo. — Para decir esto, Kaiba acerca su rostro, rozando su respiración contra la de Atem, teniendo una distancia demasiado corta entre ellos, que no logró intimidar al joven de cabello tricolor, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—No voy a renunciar a mi libertad. — Contestó firmemente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, porque sino Yuugi será la próxima víctima. — Atem se enfureció más, apretando sus puños. Otra vez la mención de Yuugi, Kaiba era capaz de lastimar a su hermano con tal de hacerlo sufrir a Atem.

—Deja de hablar de Yuugi. —Masculló furiosamente.

—Ten en cuenta lo que dije, porque son las consecuencias de tus acciones. O te calmas, o serás obligado a calmarte. — La opción que debía elegir era clara, Atem no iba a negar que hasta ahora sus planes eran muy básicos y siempre fallaban miserablemente. Así que, sí quería proteger a Yuugi, lo mejor sería mantenerse quieto por un tiempo.

Ya sabrá de qué manera escapar, o tal vez, no lo consiga nunca y viva para siempre en este lugar con su hermano. Qué desmotivador. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo esta larga tortura, cuando las esperanzas eran falsas?

En cuanto Kaiba le marcó que podía irse, Atem no vaciló para dar un paso hacia la puerta y alejarse lo más rápido posible del despacho del castaño.

Mientras caminaba hasta su habitación, las palabras de Kaiba rebotaban en su cabeza.

¿Kaiba estaba siendo sincero? Pues hasta ahora todo parecía verdad, sin embargo, no podía confiarse de un torturador como él, tal vez Gozaburo ya estaba muerto y Kaiba había tomado el poder. Porque nadie que se preocupara en serio por sus sirvientes, los trataría de la manera en la que él lo hace.

" _Estoy siendo observado todos los días."_

Esas palabras se repitieron, y sólo hacía que Atem dudara de su posición. Sí Kaiba estaba siendo observado, entonces debía actuar como Gozaburo le pedía, y él no tiene otra opción más que cumplir. Tal vez se encontraba amenazado como él con Yuugi.

Sacudió su cabeza, era una locura, no podía justificar las terribles acciones de Seto Kaiba.

Él estaba lleno de amenazas perversas, prometiendo constantemente que mataría a su familia sí lo desobedecía. Sólo una vez trató sus heridas, pero eso no justifica nada, luego sólo fue una persona horrible, que no demostraba preocupación hacia nadie.

Bakura había muerto porque Kaiba lo mató, y si, Atem tiene que ver con eso, aunque Kaiba es quien ensució sus manos con sangre y quizás esa idea no lo hizo temblar ni un poco.

¿Cuál era su historia? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Será verdad todo lo que le contó hace unos minutos?

Atem no tenía manera de comprobarlo a menos que vigilara a su jefe e investigara profundamente sin que el castaño se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, hasta ahora todos sus planes habían fallado. ¿Podría vigilar a Kaiba sin arruinarlo nuevamente?

Temía por la seguridad de su hermano ahora, aun así, esta información valía oro y podría otorgarles la libertad, no podía dejarlo pasar. Sus manos volvían a temblar con inseguridad, deseando tener una bola de cristal que le dijera qué hacer.

Atem se reunió de nuevo con Yuugi, quien no le dijo ni una palabra al regresar. Sólo realizaron sus últimas tareas del día hasta irse a dormir.

En cuanto acabaron, se dirigieron a su habitación para acostarse. Atem no le dijo nada a Yuugi, ya que se notaba que su hermano no estaba de ánimos para hablar. Esto sólo hizo que la culpa en Atem aumentara cada vez más, sin embargo, se desvaneció levemente cuando sintió unos brazos rodear fuertemente su cuerpo segundo después de que entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Yuugi lo estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras sollozaba en su hombro desesperadamente, murmuraba unas palabras, pero Atem no podía entenderlas debido a su voz quebrada.

Su hermano temblaba entre sus brazos, mientras Atem le devolvía el abrazo. Yuugi siempre fue lo más valioso que tuvo y lo protegía como a una joya costosa, él era capaz de dar la vida por su hermano, y hacerlo sentir mal como la noche anterior, era la peor pesadilla que pudo tener. No quería que Yuugi sintiera miedo cada vez que lo viera, quería ser su refugio y el hombro por donde pueda llorar.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió las palabras de Kaiba, fueran ciertas o no, sus acciones tenían consecuencias, hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta del daño que le estaba causando a Yuugi al distanciarse y descontrolarse como lo había hecho en todo el día.

La muerte de Bakura no fue fácil de tragar, todavía le estaba costando superarlo, pero Yuugi también estaba viviendo esta tortura y debía acompañarlo.

Lo había abandonado y casi arriesgaba su vida. No iba a volver a pasar, era una promesa.

—Creí haberte perdido, hermano. — Yuugi finalmente pudo decir, Atem consiguió entenderlo, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

—Estoy bien, contigo. — Le murmuró levemente, tratando de consolarlo, pero Yuugi no dejaba de llorar.

—Sólo te pido que te cuides, hermano, te lo ruego. — Sus palabras sonaban desesperadas, esto causaba que Atem vuelva a sentir una gran culpa formarse en su garganta como un molesto nudo.

No dijo nada, quería prometerle que iba a cuidar de sí mismo, pero no podía hacerlo y no sabía el por qué. Todavía se odiaba, se culpaba profundamente por lo que le pasó a Bakura, tenía tremendos deseos de verse a sí mismo ser castigado por sus errores que les costaron la vida a inocentes.

Yuugi era la única persona que lo detenía de lastimarse a sí mismo, pues ya no quería hacerlo sufrir, ni mucho menos dejarlo solo. Atem iba a soportar el dolor una vez más, por su hermano.

Y en momentos así no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Kaiba tenía familia además de su padre? ¿Estaba protegiendo a alguien y por eso cometía semejantes atrocidades?

Después de todo, sí a Atem le tocara matar por su hermano, lo haría. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Aun así, no era el caso de Kaiba, los daños que causó no tenían justificación. Atem quería convencerse de eso.

Se fueron a dormir luego de un rato, recostándose en sus camas correspondientes, y nuevamente Yuugi logró dormirse antes que Atem, quien miraba a la luna en la ventana enrejada, la cual iluminaba la habitación.

La oscuridad se volvió uno de sus peores enemigos a partir de ayer, lo hacía sentir observado, a veces llegaba a pensar que debajo de su cama había algo o alguien. Entonces era cuando cerró sus ojos cediendo ante el sueño y las voces comenzaron a rebotar en su cabeza, causándole pesadillas que se sentían demasiado reales.

Esta noche no fue una excepción.

Estaba en un jardín, con Yuugi jugando en los columpios. El cielo carmesí iluminaba el césped, aun así, se notaba como sí el cielo cayera sobre ellos. El color verde de los árboles se volvía gris, causándole un escalofrió a Atem, quien parpadeaba unas varias veces notando cómo Yuugi desaparecía lentamente, así como todo el escenario. Tornándose una habitación oscura y puramente negra.

Atem estaba sólo en aquella habitación sin color, sólo unos susurros rozaban su oreja.

— _Me mataste_. —Susurraba. Atem conocía esto, era la culpa que lo atormentaba, creía que iba a ver a Bakura, pero en cambio, se paralizó cuando frente a él vio a su hermano, Yuugi, quien lloraba incontrolablemente. _—¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_ — Repetía varias veces y cada vez con más fuerza.

Bakura finalmente aparecía detrás de él, con una hermosa flor en su mano, quemándola con una vela roja.

La cera de la vela goteaba, el color rojo se asemejaba a la sangre, o al menos eso pensó Atem. Sólo podía pensar en la sangre y en el olor a podrido que lo rodeaba. Los gritos le causaban un profundo dolor de cabeza, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Eso imaginó, pero cuando llevó sus dedos a sus ojos, estos estaban secos.

Entonces, una voz femenina le preguntó. _—¿Por qué no lloras? Eres un insensible, así son los asesinos. —_ De nuevo una fuerte punzada se siente en su pecho. Frotó su rostro con sus manos, tratando de sentir la humedad de las lágrimas, pero nada salía de sus ojos. No lloraba, no demostraba dolor ni tristeza.

Se sentía tan frío como el hielo.

—Perdón…— Atem decía constantemente, sin saber por qué. ¿Perdón por matar a Bakura? ¿Por traerlo a Yuugi a este lugar? ¿Por nunca haber demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Era verdad, su mamá siempre le decía que se veía demasiado serio para ser un niño. El asunto era que, él estaba concentrado en su hermano Yuugi, quien siempre tenía problemas para relacionarse con los otros niños, y Atem trataba de protegerlo en cada momento.

Cada vez que estaba triste, se aguantaba las lágrimas para no preocupar a su hermano, y de tanto aguantar, se olvidó cómo llorar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a sus manos teñidas de rojo, la sangre caía bruscamente. No se había cortado, no había lastimado a nadie, ¿de quién era la sangre?

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar llantos descontrolados, gritos desgarradores, que hacían que su cabeza latiera violentamente.

El ruido sólo se volvía más profundo y fuerte, y sus manos se sentía cálidas ante el líquido rojo que las cubría. ¿Cuándo se iba a detener todo esto? ¿Cuándo iba a… morir?

Sólo un grito se escuchó, y ese grito dijo su nombre con desesperación. No pudo reconocer la voz, pero esto lo hizo despertar agitado, con el sudor cayendo por su rostro. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que se iba a escapar de su pecho.

Yuugi no se había despertado, así que no había hecho tanto escándalo con aquella pesadilla. Eso era lo único por lo que debía aliviarse.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño que estaba en la habitación para mojarse la cara.

El agua fría limpiaba su sudor, pero la sensación del líquido correr por sus manos sólo le recordaba a la sangre que caía por sus palmas. Se miró fijamente a los ojos cuando levantó su cabeza para mirarse en el espejo.

Su reflejo estaba torcido ya que el espejo no era de buena calidad, hasta estaba a punto de romperse.

Sus dedos rozaron el vidrio del espejo, suave y fresco. ¿Cómo se sentiría sentir el filo de uno de los pedazos sobre su piel? Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, no iba a tener esa clase de pensamientos teniendo a un hermano que proteger.

Aun así, no pudo evitar apretar su puño, golpear fuertemente la pared del baño, sintiendo sus nudillos arder por el fuerte impacto. No le importaba el dolor, necesitaba desquitar su angustia de alguna manera, y ya que no podía llorar, no pudo encontrar otra manera de descargar toda su tristeza. Siempre fue así.

Se arrodilló en el suelo del baño, sintiendo las náuseas amenazar nuevamente. Ignoró aquella sensación, abrazando sus rodillas, buscando algún consuelo. De pronto quería creer en las palabras de Kaiba, sí eran ciertas, tal vez él sea la llave para la puerta de salida, quizás Kaiba sea su única esperanza.

Quería creer en esa estupidez, al menos por esta noche.

* * *

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama cuando el timbre sonó, marcando que ya debían despertar y seguir con su rutina. Atem no pudo mantenerse en pie por unos segundos, sintiendo fuertes mareos y un doloroso rugido en su estómago que marcaba que estaba vacío.

Su cabeza dolía demasiado, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero decidió aguantar, por Yuugi.

Su corazón respondía, pero su cuerpo le fallaba, cayó al suelo débilmente, perdiendo la consciencia. Hace dos días que no había comido nada, esto se lo había buscado. Estaba débil y mareado, cerrando sus ojos supo que había fallado nuevamente.

Escuchaba voces llenas de desesperación, pensando que volvería a tener una pesadilla, sin embargo, estas voces demostraban preocupación y no resentimiento. Hasta que oye una voz más fuerte y firme que consigue callar a esta que se notaba angustiada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quería abrir sus ojos, pero le era imposible, sus parpados pesaban demasiado y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo y dónde estaba Yuugi, y moverse ahora, era una imposibilidad. Sin embargo, ya no sentía dolor, su cuerpo estaba ligero.

—Atem…— Una voz susurraba su nombre.

—Atem. —Y lo repetía con insistencia.

—¡Atem! — La voz sonó firme en sus oídos, pero esto no fue suficiente para que quien estaba siendo llamado despertara. —¡Despierta! — Finalmente, esa palabra fue capaz de hacerle abrir los ojos, como sí una mano sacudiera su rostro bruscamente y lo obligara a abandonar la inconsciencia.

Abrió sus ojos y una luz comenzó a cegarlo, parpadeaba para poder fijarse en lo que tenía a su alrededor. Y casi cae de la cama cuando se sobresalta al ver la cara de Seto Kaiba, quien lo miraba atentamente como sí hubiera estado todo el rato esperando a que despertara.

Era lo único que veía, Yuugi no estaba por ningún lado, ni tampoco lo estaba escuchando. —Yuugi… — Fue lo primero que dijo, se sorprendió al sentirse débil para hablar, juraría que lo había gritado pero su voz tenía el volumen demasiado bajo. Kaiba alzó sus cejas, aun mostrándose inexpresivo. A Atem le resultaba imposible leer su rostro. —¡Yuugi! —Trató de insistir y su voz ronca salió con un poco más de fuerza. No se dio cuenta que había intentado levantarse de la cama, cuando sintió una pesada mano apoyarse en su hombro y empujarlo de nuevo hasta el colchón.

¿Colchón? Estaba recostado en una cama, el techo podía reconocerlo de su habitación en la mansión. ¿Nunca se levantó?

Sí estaba en su habitación, entonces Yuugi debía estar ahí, pero en cambio, estaba Seto Kaiba. ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

De pronto, la desesperación superó su debilidad. —¡No hice nada, lo juro! ¡Deja a Yuugi en paz! —Comenzaba a decir nerviosamente. Kaiba sólo rodó sus ojos y mantuvo su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de su sirviente.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Podrías calmarte de una vez? — Kaiba lo calló, sonando profundamente frustrado por el nerviosismo de Atem. —Siéntate. — Ordenó el castaño, sin explicación alguna.

Atem obedeció con cierta dificultad, pues su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y el dolor aparecía nuevamente, amenazando con hacerle perder el balance. Aun así, sí anoche pudo contra aquel dolor, entonces, ahora también podrá. Kaiba lo sabía, por eso, lo estaba poniendo a prueba, obligándolo a presionar su cuerpo lastimado lo más que pueda.

Pues, era sorprendente ver como alguien era tan testarudo como para soportar un dolor tan intenso.

Atem consiguió sentarse y apoyar su espalda sobre su almohada, sintiendo una punzada en su columna que decidió ignorar, aunque su rostro demostraba su agonía.

Se sorprendió cuando Kaiba se movió de su lugar para alcanzarle un plato en una bandeja, que contenía un extraño liquido verde con algunos vegetales que flotaban sobre él. ¿Eso era una sopa?

—¿Qué es eso? —Atem preguntó con sospecha. Kaiba suspiró.

—Sopa. Tómala. – Atem alzó una de sus cejas con incredulidad, esto tenía que ser un sueño demasiado extraño. Kaiba no lo estaba obligando a tomar sopa, ¿o sí?

—¿Es una broma? Oye, sí está envenenado… — Las palabras de Atem fueron interrumpidas por la profunda voz del castaño.

—Ya veremos sí está envenenada o no, pero por ahora, debes tomarla. — Le dijo con firmeza, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Atem se preguntaba a sí mismo sí le quedaba otra alternativa, tenía en su regazo una bandeja con un líquido caliente que fácilmente podría quemarlo, sí se lo lanzaba a Kaiba en el rostro, podría herirlo seriamente y eso sería muy placentero.

Pero, ¿sería astuto hacer algo así? Además, Kaiba parecía tener otras intenciones con respecto a esa sopa.

Atem tomó temblorosamente la cuchara, la cual ahora contenía un poco de la sopa. La llevó lentamente a sus labios, sintiendo el fuerte olor a verduras, que le recordaba a aquella vez que Bakura lo ayudó a prepararle una misma sopa a Yuugi. ¿Esto era un chiste de mal gusto? Tratando de hacerle recordar a esa persona que siempre lo saludaba con amabilidad, y ahora estaba ausente.

Rápidamente metió la cuchara en su boca, dejando que el líquido caliente pasara por su lengua, quemándola ligeramente. El gusto era salado y un poco pesado, hace tantos días que no probaba nada, que incluso una sopa era difícil de digerir en estos momentos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Kaiba notó que Atem no había estado comiendo. Él se desmayó debido a la falta de alimento, y por eso, ahora lo obligaba a tomar una sopa. ¿Era por preocupación? ¿O porque necesitaba que este estuviera bien de salud para seguir trabajando?

Era ridículo pensar en ello, aunque no perdía nada preguntando.

Cuando pudo tragar el alimento, se fijó en los ojos azules de Kaiba que no dejaban de mirarlo, vigilando cada movimiento. Entonces, habló con menor dificultad. — ¿Por qué me estás dando esto? — Y Kaiba alza sus hombros.

—Porque sí vas a morir, prefiero que no sea de hambre. — Contestó con simpleza. Atem había acertado, al menos una parte. —Y más te vale seguir comiendo, porque si no me veré obligado a tomar otras medidas.—– Amenazó.

Atem sólo rodó sus ojos. —¿Será posible que algún día hables sin amenazas? — Preguntó con ironía.

—¿Será posible que algún día tomes el lugar que te corresponde? Eres mi sirviente, y como tal, no deberías desafiarme. Y las amenazas son el único idioma que entiendes.— Kaiba contestó.

Atem no se imaginaba que Kaiba podría hablarle de otra manera, y sí no lo amenazara, comenzaría a sospechar más de lo que ya está haciendo. Pues, incluso cuando este le trae una sopa para que se recuperara, le costaba demasiado confiar en él.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por nuestro bienestar, sí eres tú el que nos hace daño? — Atem preguntó repentinamente, dejando salir aquella duda que lo estaba molestando.

Pudo notar que Kaiba mordió levemente su labio inferior, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para contestar. —Yo sólo lastimo a los testarudos imbéciles como tú, pero sí te portas bien, podrás vivir sin problemas. En cambio, Gozaburo no hace diferencias, los mete a todos en la misma bolsa. — Apartó su mirada al decir esto, demostrando el odio que sentía hacia su padre.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? — Atem no podía comprender por qué alguien como Kaiba lo elegiría a él para hablar mal de su padre, al menos que otros sirvientes ya estén informados y por eso no protestan. —¿Soy el único que lo sabe? —

—Si, y te lo digo a ti, específicamente porque me estás trayendo demasiados problemas y pienso que, con esto, lograras calmarte. — Explicó firmemente.

—Las consecuencias de mis acciones. — Atem murmuró pensativo. Kaiba no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que su sirviente había comprendido lo que le había dicho anoche.

Apretando ligeramente sus labios, se dirige hacia la puerta, atreviéndose a dejar solo a su sirviente con la bandeja en su regazo. Sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, en esperar a que Atem dejara de tener su rostro pálido, abrió la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a alejarse de él.

Pero antes, decide dejar salir unas palabras, de las cuales tal vez se arrepentiría de haberlas dicho.—Bakura no está muerto. — Dicho esto, rápidamente sale de la habitación, sin darle oportunidad al chico de cabello tricolor para contestar.

Atem siente que su cuerpo estaba por caer, cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, dejándolo solo con esas cuatro palabras.

— _Bakura no está muerto. —_ Quiso sonreír al oírlo, quiso reír, llorar, gritar, lo que sea. No se detuvo a pensar sí esas palabras eran ciertas, o por qué Kaiba le había dicho algo así.

Antes en el comedor, había pensado que Kaiba dijo que Bakura estaba muerto como forma de castigo para los hermanos. Quizás era verdad. Bakura no murió y ese aviso era una farsa para asustar a cualquiera que intentara escapar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kaiba se desmentiría de esa manera?

No importaba, eso no importaba ahora, quería creer en esas palabras, se repetiría a sí mismo en la cabeza lo que Kaiba le dijo.

—Bakura no murió. — Le susurró al silencio.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _El agarre de Kaiba era firme y doloroso, ardía como una llama que envuelve su brazo. Trataba de no gemir de dolor para no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. Aunque, ¿importaba ahora?_

 _Llegaron a una puerta común de madera, un rojo demasiado oscuro. ¿Un salón de tortura?_

 _Kaiba abre la puerta, sin soltar el brazo de su sirviente, revelando una habitación que a Atem se le hacía conocida._

 _En la misma, había una cama muy amplia, prolijamente tendida. Una ventana con cortinas blancas que cubrían la vista al exterior, debajo de esa ventana había un mueble, una especie de escritorio largo y fino, con una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el lugar._

 _Al otro costado, un sillón, no muy ancho, pero se notaba cómodo para sentarse. Cerca de ese sillón había un ropero y a su lado una cajonera muy sofisticada._

 _El suelo era de madera bien lustrada, que Atem sentía que podría patinarse._

 _Recordaba esta habitación, era la habitación de Seto Kaiba._

* * *

 ** _Miles y miles de gracias a mi beta reader, que me corrigió el capitulo y me apoya tanto como mi aibou y Shamtal, las quiero tanto._**

 ** _Un montonazo de gracias a mis lectores que cada día me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Los adoro._**

* * *

 **Confieso que el capitulo anterior ha creado muchas confusiones, recibí más de dos comentarios que me decían que se confundieron bastante al que tengan dudas pueden preguntarme, y también, aclaro que a veces los capitulos pueden ser confusos pero a medida que se va avanzando, se aclararán muchas cosas.**

 **Como, sobretodo, la actitud de Seto Kaiba, quien es tan violento y un torturador sin decir más, pero en este capitulo demostró un poco de preocupación por sus sirvientes. ¿Será eso?**

 **No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo, ¡hasta el viernes!**


	4. Soportar

**_Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes_**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de alguien. Nadie le dijo que saliera de su habitación, nadie le preguntó sí había terminado de comer. Sólo dejó la bandeja con el plato medio lleno al costado de la cama y luego decidió salir a trabajar, buscando a su hermano Yuugi.

Kaiba no le había contestado dónde estaba su hermano, no le dijo que lo había enviado a trabajar, o que lo echó de la habitación por ruidoso; ya que, posiblemente, Yuugi estaba causando mucho lío cuando vio que su hermano se desmayó.

Ahora Atem lo recordaba un poco, se sentía demasiado mal para caminar o respirar siquiera, y al intentar salir de la cama, sólo se encontró con su cabeza rebotando en el suelo, perdiendo la consciencia. La debilidad de su cuerpo fue más fuerte que su testarudez, hacía días que no había comido adecuadamente y su estómago le estaba pidiendo misericordia, devolviendo la falta de atención con las náuseas y vómitos incontrolables.

La tensión no lo dejaba comer, incluso ahora le había costado tomar de esa sopa, pero saber que Bakura realmente estaba vivo, lo aliviaba un poco y sentía que podía hacer un esfuerzo.

Aunque, algo lo detenía de su alivio, y era que no podía creer ciegamente en las palabras de Seto Kaiba, pues detrás de ellas podía haber intenciones muy oscuras, quien sabía. Sin embargo, se repetía a sí mismo, ¿qué ganaría Kaiba al decirle eso? Sólo arruinaría su tortura, su juego de culpa.

Al menos que, esperara que Atem se sintiera esperanzado con esas palabras, entonces, en cualquier momento él se encargaría de acabar con esas ultimas y renovadas esperanzas y así la voluntad del joven de cabello tricolor quedaría destrozada. Esta idea lo hacía temblar, Kaiba no tenía buenas intenciones ni tampoco compasión, eso estaba seguro.

No podía evitar recordar a ese muchacho que golpeó y lo llamó asesino en el comedor. ¿Habrá sido todo parte de un plan perverso de Kaiba? Quizás él lo obligó a insultarlo de esa manera para provocarlo, pero todavía no comprendía bien la razón de este plan.

Estaba demasiado preocupado, su relajación ahora era parte del pasado. Las dudas comenzaban a caminar por su cabeza, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su espalda llena de cicatrices. Era incapaz de leer la mente de Seto Kaiba, sus gestos, sus acciones. Sus sentimientos se interponían en medio de su razonamiento, pues deseaba que Kaiba fuera más o menos una persona con buenos sentimientos, aunque sean pocos, sino su esperanza acabaría en la basura.

No, no debía pensar de esa manera. Sí a su alrededor había oscuridad, él debía ser su única luz, él mismo y su hermano, nadie más. No podía confiar en Seto Kaiba, no iba a confiar en ese tal Jounouchi, ni mucho menos se iba a preocupar por Bakura.

Sólo importaba él y su hermano Yuugi.

En las duchas estaba Yuugi, limpiándolas como corresponde según su horario, ya que era la tarea que le asignaron a ambos hermanos. Atem se atrevió a observar la ventana que había roto para poder escapar, la misma estaba ahora cerrada con una tabla, quizás aún tenían pendiente arreglarla. ¿La arreglarían los sirvientes? Seguramente.

Le sorprendía que Kaiba no les haya pedido a los gemelos que la arreglaran por su cuenta. Ignorando ese pensamiento, suspiró. Dijo que no se iba a preocupar por Bakura, pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Aún tenía el amargo sentimiento de culpa e inseguridad, nada le mostraba que el albino seguía con vida, pero quería creer ciegamente en eso.

¿Cuáles eran las pruebas? ¿Qué significaba que Bakura estuviera vivo?

Caminó lentamente hacia su hermano, recordando cada detalle de su intento de escape, y ya no lo recordaba con orgullo, sino con angustia y vergüenza. Yuugi estaba inclinado, mojando un trapo en el balde. Sólo se escuchaban las gotas de agua caer con insistencia mientras Yuugi escurría el trapo húmedo.

—Yuugi… — Atem llamó suavemente, tratando de tener la atención de su hermano, quien se volteó bruscamente, como sí le hubiera dado un buen susto. Dejó caer el trapo dentro del balde, el chasquido rebotando por todo el lugar.

Las pisadas apuradas resonaron en los oídos de Atem, sintiendo la fuerza del abrazo de su hermano gemelo, quien corrió hacia él como sí no lo hubiera visto por años. Sintió las manos húmedas sobre su espalda, dejándole sentir un extraño e incómodo frío que vagamente le molestó.

Yuugi suspiró, demostrando la preocupación que estuvo manteniendo en silencio, trabajando a solas y soportando la tristeza. Por alguna razón, Atem sintió culpa por ello.

—¿Estás bien? – Fue lo primero que Yuugi dijo, con su voz ahogada en el hombro de su hermano, quien le devuelve el abrazo con suaves caricias en la espalda.

—Sí, no te preocupes. — Al decir esto, Yuugi lo soltó ligeramente, sólo para poder mirar su rostro, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, moviendo sus ojos como sí lo estuviera analizando.

—Ya no te ves tan pálido. ¿Comiste algo? — Ante la pregunta de su hermano, Atem llegó a la conclusión de que Yuugi se fue de la habitación segundos después que Kaiba llegó. Lo echaron, y entonces Kaiba se hizo cargo de su sirviente desmayado. Por lo tanto, Yuugi no sabía sí Kaiba le dio de comer o no, y no le informaron nada tampoco.

Atem asintió levemente, no quería decir que el castaño le dio una sopa, le confundía demasiado pensar en ello y decirlo era bastante extraño.

Yuugi volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, antes de eso, su hermano notó que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar como si estuviera a punto de llorar. ¿Era de alegría? ¿Impotencia? Como sea, Atem no quería ver llorar a Yuugi.

—Tienes que alimentarte, mantenerte sano, ya que nadie nos cuida aquí, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros. — Atem quiso reír ligeramente, pero lo mantuvo, pues Yuugi tenía su voz quebrada, demostrando que estaba llorando. Aun así, no dejó escapar el detalle de que Yuugi estaba repitiendo los consejos que Atem le dijo alguna vez.

—Prometo cuidarme. — Eso fue lo que dijo, sintiéndose inseguro por dentro, era una promesa, pero por alguna razón no estaba seguro de cumplirla, aunque haría todo lo posible por proteger a Yuugi y eso significaba cuidarse a sí mismo también. Sí él no estaba sano, entonces no sería capaz de cuidar de su hermano.

Luego de esta conversación, Atem se vio obligado a ponerse al día con su trabajo, Yuugi había estado haciendo la tarea que les correspondía en la mañana, ahora tocaba hacer la que estaba asignada para la tarde. Aquella que interrumpieron aquel día para escapar.

A Atem le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y trataba de ignorarlo, pues el dolor se había convertido en una parte más de su ser. Sí no lo superaba, entonces volvería a perder la cordura.

De nuevo trabajaba en silencio junto con su hermano, aunque no era incomodo ni angustiante, simplemente era un silencio lleno de comprensión. Atem necesitaba reflexionar sobre demasiadas cosas, especialmente sobre Seto Kaiba y esa personalidad tan peculiar.

Sus intenciones eran desconocidas, Atem no podía dejarse llevar por lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, sino así se equivocaría de nuevo y la vida de Yuugi correría riesgo. No podía permitir que un error se escapara de entre sus manos. Quería tener de nuevo el control sobre sus acciones, iba a ponerse a prueba.

* * *

Llegada la noche, se reunieron todos en el comedor para cenar. Como siempre se podía oír y ver la gran cantidad de sirvientes que había en el comedor. Los gemelos se mantenían juntos para no perderse entre toda la gente. Atem no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Yuugi para llevarlo a la mesa más cercana y vacía, lamentablemente para él, tuvieron que sentarse en la mesa donde estaba el tal Jounouchi, quien hizo sonreír a Yuugi en cuanto se miraron.

Atem seguía con la idea de no confiar en nadie, con todo lo que había pasado, ya era definitiva la desconfianza, pero Yuugi parecía no querer entender eso, pues sus deseos por no tener que llevar este dolor solo, lo obligaban a depender de quienes sufrían lo mismo que él.

La mesa estaba apartada del centro, por lo tanto, Seto Kaiba estaba lejos de ellos, quien siempre se posicionaba en el pequeño pasillo que había entre las mesas, y tardaba en acercarse a las mesas que estaban arrinconadas; como en la que estaban Atem y Yuugi ahora.

Además de Kaiba y los guardias que lo acompañaban, había unos dos sirvientes que se ocupaban de servir la comida a cada una de las mesas. Con la gran cantidad de sirvientes que había y platos por servir, Atem se preguntaba sí ellos alcanzarían a comer antes de que tocara el timbre.

—Oigan. — La voz del rubio interrumpió los pensamientos de Atem, tratando de resistir un suspiro frustrado mientras se voltea a mirarlo. – Lamento lo que sucedió con Honda, el chico que los insultó ayer. Quedó alterado por lo que pasó con Bakura, era muy sobreprotector con él. – Jounouchi se disculpó por el muchacho castaño que los había llamado 'asesinos', Atem se sintió enfurecido, ¿acaso no era tan valiente como para disculparse en persona?

—¿Eres su mensajero? – Atem preguntó secamente.

Jounouchi mordió ligeramente su labio, apartando su mirada. – No, ni pienso serlo, pero él es demasiado orgulloso para disculparse y me pareció apropiado hacerlo. Sé que ninguno de los dos quería que esto pasara. – Las últimas palabras las dijo con cierta tristeza, que Yuugi no pasó por alto.

Atem se mantuvo en silencio, pensando de nuevo en Kaiba, la disculpa de Jounouchi no parecía algo que Kaiba haya calculado, ¿o sí? Lo que significa que ese tal Honda no fue enviado por él, sino que fue sólo una coincidencia, un amigo cercano que se sintió muy dolido por perderlo. Eso aumentaba la culpa de Atem y disminuía sus sospechas.

Tratando de ignorar esa culpa, reflexiona con respecto a Kaiba. La pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Y otra se sumó a la lista. ¿Debería decirle al resto que Bakura no murió?

No, no podía hablar con demasiada libertad, sobre todo cuando no sabía sí esas palabras eran ciertas. Tampoco debía decirle a su hermano, aunque sea una mentira para llenarlo de esperanzas. ¿Qué tal sí en realidad es Yuugi quien cae en la trampa? Atem quería dejar guardado todo lo que estuvo viviendo en un ancho cofre para así después abrirlo y reconocer qué era necesario decir y qué no, qué era verdad y qué no.

Nada estaba seguro, debía manejarse con cuidado.

Aunque, había algo que, si podía hacer, e iba a pasar desapercibido. —¿Qué opinas de nuestro jefe? Me imagino que nada bueno. – Atem cambió el tema repentinamente, con una torpe disimulación. La pregunta iba dirigida al rubio, quien simplemente aprieta su puño y frunce el ceño, mostrando un claro enojo y resentimiento por el ojiazul.

—Es un miserable. —Murmuró, como sí quisiera escupir esas palabras, para liberar el odio que le tenía. –No me trata muy distinto que, a ti, pero debo admitir que admiro tu fuerza. No he visto tus cicatrices, aun así, puedo imaginar que son profundas. Y nunca he sido capaz de trabajar o levantarme de la cama siquiera con semejante dolor. – Jounouchi confesó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Atem, quien mantenía sus ojos con incredulidad.

Por fuera mostraba indiferencia, y por dentro, reflexionaba cada palabra. Él sabía que sería peor desobedecer aun cuando la sangre chorrea por toda la espalda, su motivación era no causarle problemas a Yuugi y no reflejar cierta debilidad.

No iba a mostrarse débil en un lugar como este, ni frente a los ojos azules del castaño. Podría estar desangrándose y de esa misma forma se iba a mantener en pie.

Cuando sonó el timbre, era momento de levantar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina para que los mellizos los limpiaran. Dos sirvientes se ocupaban de hacer eso, dos sirvientes limpiaban las mesas. Esa era la formación, dos sirvientes por cada tarea, y ninguno se quedaba sin nada que hacer.

A Atem le llamaba la atención que casi nunca tenían que lavar los vasos, pues siempre utilizaban botellas para beber el agua. Era más recomendable así no tenían que depender de una jarra para servir en un pequeño vaso que podría vaciarse con rapidez, le molestaría mucho tener que pedir a alguien le pasara dicha jarra o levantarse de su asiento y caminar por el comedor, cerca de cualquier otro sirviente que le guarde resentimiento, o estar cerca de … Seto Kaiba.

No le tenía miedo, pero cuanto menos tenga que cruzar mirada con él, mejor.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, sus dudas volaban demasiado por su cabeza y la impaciencia lo obligaba a querer preguntar. ¿Kaiba no iba a creer que él no saltaría a hacerle preguntas? Estaba equivocado, Atem sentía que tenía el derecho de preguntar y de obtener una respuesta.

Se encontraron en el comedor, mientras el muchacho de cabello tricolor caminaba hasta la cocina. Sus ojos se enfrentaron, el joven pálido de ojos azules contra los ojos amatista del pequeño sirviente. Era como una competencia.

Hasta que Atem decide acercarse, a punto de hablar, pero fue el más alto quien interrumpió toda oportunidad, alzando su voz. — ¿Qué quieres, sirviente? – La voz de Kaiba hizo eco por todo el salón, causando que los que estaban presentes miraran por unos segundos, aunque pronto la apartaron ya que temían interrumpir sus tareas, o involucrarse en sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo con el jefe.

—Quiero respuestas, saber por qué tú… — Sorprendentemente, Atem no se esperó que sus palabras sean interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en su cara, escuchando un intenso latido en sus oídos y su mejilla golpeada ardiendo. Aun así, no quiso detenerse. — ¡Tengo que saber por qué me dijiste…! – De nuevo, su voz llena de indignación fue callada por una bofetada más fuerte y dolorosa que causó que cayera al suelo de madera. Inevitablemente, pasó su mano por su boca, viendo como sus dedos estaban manchados con un líquido rojo.

Estaba sangrando. Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar lo que estaba por decir, ¿acaso sabía lo que iba a preguntar? Sí es así, ¿por qué evitar semejante tema de conversación que él sacó a la luz?

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la mano firme de su jefe lo sostiene del brazo y lo arrastra lejos del comedor. –Vendrás conmigo. – Kaiba sonaba furioso, y Atem quiso golpearse a sí mismo ahora. Cometió un error, otra vez.

Miraba a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el golpe, pero notando como todos los estaban mirando. Incluso Yuugi, quien tenía sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

Sí iba a sufrir por esto, estaba bien, incluso sí moría; estaba bien. Pero sí Yuugi siquiera lloraba por esto, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás; ni a Kaiba, ni a él mismo.

* * *

Fue llevado por el ojiazul hacia otro camino distinto al que recordaba que llevaba a su despacho. ¿Hacia dónde lo llevaba ahora?

El agarre de Kaiba era firme y doloroso, ardía como una llama que envuelve su brazo. Trataba de no gemir de dolor para no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. Aunque, ¿importaba ahora?

Llegaron a una puerta común de madera, un rojo demasiado oscuro. ¿Un salón de tortura?

Kaiba abre la puerta, sin soltar el brazo de su sirviente, revelando una habitación que a Atem se le hacía conocida.

En la misma, había una cama muy amplia, prolijamente tendida. Una ventana con cortinas blancas que cubrían la vista al exterior, debajo de esa ventana había un mueble, una especie de escritorio largo y fino, con una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el lugar.

Al otro costado, un sillón, no muy ancho, pero se notaba cómodo para sentarse. Cerca de ese sillón había un ropero y a su lado una cajonera muy sofisticada.

El suelo era de madera bien lustrada, que Atem sentía que podría patinarse.

Recordaba esta habitación, era la habitación de Seto Kaiba.

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – Fue lo primero que dijo Atem, sonando ligeramente desesperado. Su respuesta fue un empujón junto con la puerta azotada al cerrarse bruscamente. Un puño golpea dicha puerta mientras se siente acorralado por el brazo de quien tenía en frente ahora.

Su rostro pálido, sus ojos azules denotaban furia. — ¿¡No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca!? – Kaiba ignora la pregunta de Atem, para sonar mucho más desesperado. Golpea de nuevo la puerta al recibir silencio. — ¡Te dije que me tenían vigilado! – Estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Atem.

Sí estaba vigilado, entonces, ¿cómo pudo hablar con tanta libertad esta mañana y la noche anterior? Quizás había unos pocos lugares donde él podría moverse libremente, sin estar atento a las cámaras o sea como sea que lo vigilen.

Atem quería sonreír, sin querer había comprobado un detalle que le mostraba que lo que Kaiba dijo posiblemente sea verdad. Aun así, se hizo el tonto. – No lo comprendo, ayer y hoy dijiste muchas cosas que podrían haberte perjudicado, y ahora pareces muy nervioso. – Dijo tratando de sonar confundido. Sintió como Kaiba apretaba su puño con más fuerza.

En serio, Kaiba tenía un temperamento muy descontrolado.

—Hay lugares, y hay momentos, sólo yo sé cuándo puedo hablar y cuando no. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta, no mentí cuando dije que tu hermano podría sufrir las consecuencias de tu estupidez. – Kaiba explicó, con su voz un poco más calmada, pero demostrando una furia muy notoria.

Atem tragó saliva ante la mención de Yuugi, quería preguntar sí lo había arruinado, qué iba a pasar, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte e intentó no mostrarse desesperado. Sin embargo, es como sí Kaiba pudiera leerle la mente, cuando añadió: — Es una suerte que te haya callado a tiempo, los días aquí seguirán pasando tanto para ti como para tu hermano. Resumiendo, por ahora están salvados. – La palabra 'salvados' causó que Atem quisiera reír, aunque se resistió.

Le sorprendía como Kaiba podía notar enseguida cuando está pensando en su hermano, como sí la preocupación de Atem fuera tan grande, que no pudiera ocultarla con una máscara de frialdad. Esos ojos azules de verdad penetraban en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón, como sí se conocieran de hace muchos años, como sí de alguna forma, Kaiba lo entendiera.

Ese pensamiento era una locura, pero así parecía.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – Esta pregunta salió en forma de susurro de los labios del joven de cabello tricolor.

Kaiba inclina su cabeza con un resoplido. – Esto no es un juego de confianza. – Respondió con firmeza. – Sí quieres obedecerme, hazlo, si no, ya veremos. – Al decir esto, sonrió levemente, y Atem no pudo evitar pensar que le parecía un poco perversa.

El castaño deja de apoyar su puño sobre la puerta, para comenzar a caminar por la habitación, cómo sí pensara profundamente en algo. Atem quería preguntar o aprovechar la oportunidad para irse, pero otras palabras salieron de su boca. – Gracias. – Miró a su alrededor cuando dijo eso. Quería saber sí fue él quien le agradeció.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Ni siquiera se sentía realmente agradecido, ¿verdad?

Kaiba se mantuvo en silencio, y ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo, sólo le dio la espalda. — ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Preguntó con su voz baja, mostrando una clara confusión.

Atem quiso dejar de hablar, sus labios temblaron incontrolablemente, su mente se puso en blanco. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué había dicho algo así, ya que no eran sus sentimientos. Tuvo que meterse profundamente en su corazón para averiguar de dónde salió ese agradecimiento, pues algo tenía que decir.

No había nada para agradecer. Kaiba maltrató a su hermano, amenazó a su familia y casi lo mata varias veces, dejándolo desangrando en el suelo esperando que al rato trabajara con ese dolor.

Miente con respecto a proteger a sus sirvientes. Nadie que tenga un corazón cálido podría dejar desangrando a alguien.

Aunque, tal vez esté atado de pies y manos, con temor a no cumplir con su trabajo porque alguien saldrá herido. Eso es exactamente lo que le sucede a Atem, pero ¿le sucederá lo mismo a Kaiba?

Él dijo que estaba siendo vigilado, por su padre, a quien él se refiere con un odio bastante notorio.

¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué era mentira?

Le reveló que Bakura estaba vivo, ¿era eso cierto? Aun así, fue capaz de darle una esperanza después de muchos días sin tenerla, viviendo en una profunda oscuridad, con un dolor intenso. Su odio hacia sí mismo se calmó en esos pocos minutos en los que creyó en esas palabras.

Sus palabras fueron capaces de hacerlo sentir bien, aunque hayan sido por unos pocos minutos, y no miraba fijamente a quien se las dijo, sólo apreciaba que se lo hayan dicho, sea cual sea el motivo. Quizás por eso, le estaba agradeciendo.

—Por haberme dado unas pequeñas esperanzas, aunque haya sido sólo por diez minutos. —Las palabras cayeron de sus labios nuevamente, pero ya no se sintieron tan sorprendentes, debido a la profunda reflexión que había hecho; no le agradecía a Seto Kaiba, sino a las palabras. El silencio volvió a ser su respuesta, Atem no temía por su reacción, sólo se sentía ansioso.

Una carcajada hace eco por la habitación, su risa era interminable mientras su cuerpo caía sentado sobre el colchón, cubriendo su rostro sin tapar su amplia sonrisa. Atem no pudo desvanecer su humillación, se rebajó demasiado por alguien que no merece ninguna oportunidad de vida. Y ni siquiera tenía claro el motivo.

Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus dientes, intentando recuperar de nuevo el orgullo que se tragó al dejar salir esa palabra a esa persona que no se lo merecía.

Su odio incrementaba, no había perdón, no había reflexión alguna que lo hiciera calmar su furia. Seto Kaiba se estaba burlando de su pequeño alivio, cómo sí no significara nada. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que alguien como Kaiba se burlara? Atem ya conocía cómo era él, tan insensible, indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás.

—No puedes hablar en serio. —Kaiba murmuró, agachando su cabeza mientras calmaba su risa. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, añadió. – Soy la última persona a la que deberías agradecerle por algo así. – Dijo con su voz calmada, a pesar de la fuerza que hizo con su garganta, al reír sin perdón.

—Tienes razón, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. – Atem dijo con total sinceridad y firmeza.

El silencio entre ambos era constante, como sí ninguno supiera realmente qué decir. Y Atem no iba a negar que estaba sorprendido y a la vez, intrigado por esta privacidad que está teniendo con Seto Kaiba, y que, en cierta forma, están intercambiando palabras y no golpes.

Atem se había imaginado que, al entrar a esta habitación, sería tirado al suelo y golpeado hasta gritar y quedar sin voz, con amenazas rozando sus oídos mientras el ardor de las heridas presionaría contra su espalda. Pero no fue así, Kaiba sólo se puso a… razonar con él, sí es que esa era la palabra.

—Hagamos un trato. – Fue así como Kaiba rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de su sirviente, quien aún se mantenía parado en su lugar frente a la puerta cerrada, cómo sí esperara el momento para abrirla y escapar. –Déjame hacerte saber que le encontré un beneficio a tu maldita persistencia. Le daré un buen uso. – Al decir esto, miró a esos ojos amatistas que ya lo estaban apuntando con odio. Sonrió internamente, era obvio que no aceptaría de inmediato, pero sí recibía algo a cambio, podría funcionar. –Tú también saldrás beneficiado de todo esto. Tú y tu hermano. –

Atem alzó una ceja, sin saber sí esto era otra especie de juego. Se desesperaba internamente cuando Kaiba lo ponía a prueba de esta manera, dejándolo con la terrible duda de sí tomará la decisión correcta o no. Hasta ahora, ¿Kaiba estuvo diciendo la verdad? ¿Debería confiar en él?

Aunque, esto no era un juego de confianza, era como una apuesta. Ambos apostaban algo, y luego podrían utilizarlo a su favor, dejando vulnerables a los dos. Así que, Atem podría utilizar lo que Kaiba apueste a su antojo, así como Kaiba manipula el bienestar de su hermano.

—Haremos apuestas. —Atem habló repentinamente. – Así sí alguno de los dos falta a su palabra, tiene algo valioso que perder. – Explicó, con una leve sonrisa. – _No me engañarás con facilidad_. —Dijo en su cabeza.

Kaiba se vio pensativo ante esto. –No tengo nada valioso que perder, excepto mi vida. – Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro. –Sí falto a mi palabra, podrás matarme. – Dijo con tanta ligereza que Atem sintió escalofríos.

Nada le garantizaba que podría hacerlo, sí Kaiba faltaba a su palabra, ¿sería tan fácil matarlo? No sólo por el peso que eso implica, sino porque Kaiba es capaz de defenderse de cualquier manera y atacarlo por la espalda. Eso estaba seguro.

Tal vez no fue buena idea hacer lo de la apuesta.

—Sí tú me desobedeces de alguna manera, serás sirviente de Gozaburo. – Las reglas las puso Kaiba, para variar, y Atem lo miró con incredulidad. Había pensado que usaría a Yuugi como amenaza o incluso su vida misma, pero, ¿ser sirviente de Gozaburo? El castaño se dio cuenta enseguida de la confusión que su sirviente sentía, así que se tomó la molestia de aclarar. – Es peor que morir, créeme. –

Entonces, un error y terminaba con supuestamente una persona peor que Seto Kaiba, dejando solo a su hermano y con su vida amenazada constantemente. Al menos con Kaiba pudo llegar a un acuerdo, sí es que esto no formaba parte de un juego perverso.

A decir verdad, morir no sonaba como una mala idea, hubiera apostado su vida y no sería tan terrible. Vivir con esta continua sospecha y temor, sólo causa que caiga en la locura. Aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma.

Kaiba se levantó de la cama y se posicionó de nuevo frente a su sirviente. Lo pensaba, y lo seguía pensando, una, dos veces. No sabía sí estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero él ya apostó. –Me ayudarás a terminar con Gozaburo. –

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Sentía que su mandíbula caía ante la sorpresa, cuando todo su cuerpo recibe un viento helado que le hace temblar por unos segundos. —¿Terminar? —Repitió con su voz casi quebrada. Entendía a lo que se refería, pero quería saber sí había escuchado bien. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Gozaburo, cómo se veía, ni sí era como Kaiba lo describía. ¿Iba a obedecer y matar a una persona ahora?

Está bien, había pensado en matar a Seto Kaiba antes, pero no porque se lo habían ordenado, simplemente sus sentimientos llenos de odio y rencor lo habían obligado a tomar ese camino, y ahora pensar en ensuciar sus manos con sangre porque alguien le dijo que lo hiciera, era siniestro.

—¿Matarlo? ¿De qué forma quieres que lo diga? —Kaiba respondió con impaciencia. Atem sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y se sentó inevitablemente en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—No me puedes pedir algo así. – A pesar de lo quebrado y vulnerable que estaba, esto lo dijo con su voz llena de rabia.

—Alguien que intentó matarme no puede decirme eso. – Eso fue lo único que Kaiba le contestó. Y Atem dejó salir una risa histérica; lo había pensado, y de todas maneras no hubiera sido capaz de matarlo sin sentir algo de remordimiento.

—No es lo mismo, no mataré cuando eres tú quien me lo está pidiendo. ¿Cómo sé sí no es un juego perverso que tú quieres jugar? – Atem arañó el suelo lustrado, apretando sus dientes, tratando de enviar todo su odio con sólo sus ojos brillantes y ardientes.

—¿Quieres que te envíe con él y lo averiguas? – De nuevo esas amenazas que a Atem ya lo tenían como loco. El pequeño se levantó del suelo, harto de mirar al castaño muchísimo más alto que él, cómo sí fuera de alguna manera superior.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Deja de hacer amenazas y cumple con alguna de ellas! ¡Atrévete! ¡Estoy listo para recibir lo que sea! – Su sirviente gritó con desesperación, extendiendo sus brazos, demostrando que abría el paso a su mejor golpe. No mataría a nadie bajo sus órdenes.

Kaiba pareció perder la paciencia ante sus gritos, encerró en sus puños el cuello de la camiseta que su sirviente llevaba puesta y lo empujó de nuevo contra la puerta, sintiendo una furia ardiente recorrer su brazo hasta sus nudillos, con sus respiros pesados lo miraba fijamente.

Al ver profundamente ese color amatista, ese brillo lleno de dolor, por alguna razón, comenzó a respirar de manera más calmada, tratando de disminuir su ira. Cerró sus ojos y aflojó su agarre.

No iba a llevarlo con Gozaburo.

* * *

Yuugi estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano, ya era la segunda vez que su jefe se lo llevaba de esta manera tan brutal. ¿A dónde se lo llevaba? ¿Y qué hacían con él? La última vez que lo vio regresar luego de haber estado con Seto Kaiba no se lo veía tan adolorido, pero sabía que Atem era capaz de fingir muy bien con tal de no preocuparlo.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que funcionar de esta manera? Se sentía impotente, su hermano estaba en este lugar, sufriendo solo, tratando de luchar y salir adelante. ¿Y él que hacía?

Sólo lloraba la ausencia de su hermano, incluso cuando estaba a su lado lo sentía demasiado lejos. Aun lo sentía de esa manera.

Al menos había cumplido con su palabra y había comido, aunque eso ya no importaba porque ahora él estaba con Seto Kaiba haciendo quien sabe qué; algo era seguro, estaba sufriendo y mucho. Yuugi se sentía desesperado al saber esto, cumplía con sus tareas, no podía convencer de alguna manera a Atem para que obedezca y se mantenga vivo.

En definitiva, Yuugi se estaba sintiendo inútil.

Caminaba por los pasillos, en busca de su habitación, luego de haber terminado su tarea; no iba a tomarse el atrevimiento de ir por otro camino y buscar a su hermano, no podría salvarlo de las garras de su jefe. Pasaba por una puerta que estaba a medio abrir y un sonido le llamó la atención.

No, una voz, era una voz suave y levemente aguda.

— _Me cuentas historias sobre el mar, y sobre los que has dejado atrás._ – Sonaba como una melodía, era una joven muchacha que cantaba con su voz baja y triste, Yuugi no se asomó para averiguar cómo se veía, sólo se limitó a escuchar su hermosa voz. – _Adiós a las rosas en tu jardín, adiós a las pinturas en tu pared, adiós a los niños que nunca tendremos; y a los que hemos dejado atrás._ – La letra de la canción le llegaba a su corazón como una filosa daga que se clavaba profunda y dolorosamente, llevándolo a viajar por sus memorias que contenían alegría. Su familia, sus amigos, las risas que compartía con su hermano. Todo eso ya se perdió. – _Estoy en alguna parte; y tú en otro lado. Estoy ningún lado; tú tampoco. Tú estás en algún lado, en algún lado; podría ir ahí, pero no lo haré._ – Después de esto, vinieron ligeros tarareos, que casi hipnotizan a Yuugi con la belleza de la tonada.

Ahora sí quería verla, ver esos labios de donde salía tan hermosa y triste canción, aquellos ojos que tal vez reflejen demasiada soledad. Quería verla.

Con su mano descansando sobre el picaporte, mueve ligeramente la puerta hasta revelar completamente la pequeña habitación de la chica que era parecida a la suya sólo que un poco más amplia. La muchacha estaba abrazada a sus rodillas, con un vestido negro, revelando sus rodillas y pies desnudos; era pálida, con sus ojos color café brillando con angustia. Su cabello castaño le rozaba los hombros, se movía suavemente cuando voltea bruscamente su cabeza ante el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, viendo que alguien había entrado a su espacio.

En la habitación había dos camas, una que parecía ser la de ella, pues estaba sentada sobre aquel colchón, con sus sabanas desarregladas y caídas hacia el suelo. Frente a esa cama había otra, bien tendida, casi sin tocar; como sí nadie durmiera ahí. Sólo una mesita de luz mostraba la poca distancia que había entre ambas camas. Luego, una ventana abierta enrejada, el viento frío golpeaba con fuerza, trayendo el delicioso aroma de las flores que provenían del jardín.

Yuugi quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, repitiéndose en su cabeza que la persona a la que tenía en frente era una belleza, aun con sus ojos mostrando susto y desconfianza.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – La desesperación de la chica hizo despertar a Yuugi, quien mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, levantando su mano para saludar tímidamente.

— ¡Perdón! No quería interrumpirte, es sólo que tienes una voz grandiosa y no pude evitar… — Yuugi consiguió terminar lo que estaba por decir ya que la chica frente a él comenzó a gritarle histéricamente.

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz! —Yuugi sintió que la luz que había crecido en su corazón por aquella melodía se desvaneció con esos gritos de tristeza, caminaba hacia atrás para salir de la habitación como ella había pedido, pero algo lo detuvo.

Entre las delgadas manos de la joven había una navaja. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Cortarse? ¿Callar esa voz que podría darle esperanzas hasta al hombre más miserable? No podía permitirlo, tenía que sacarle ese objeto filoso de sus dedos tan delicados.

Tragó saliva y se preparó para hablar de nuevo. – Discúlpame, no vine a causar problemas. Llegué hace poco a este lugar y tu voz fue la única luz que me dio esperanzas. No quiero que la apagues. – La chica sólo se le quedó mirando al muchacho que le rogaba, para entonces quebrar el silencio con una risita histérica.

—A nadie le importa lo que quieres, a nadie le importa lo que Anzu quiere. —La chica dijo sin borrar su sonrisa quebrada. Yuugi la miró con confusión.

— ¿Quién es … Anzu? – Temía preguntarle, pero sentía que debía hacerlo o sino no la comprendería. Quizás cometió un error al entrar aquí.

— ¡Ella es Anzu! – El grito fue ensordecedor, parecía que las ventanas se romperían con aquello tan desgarrador. El corazón de Yuugi se paralizó cuando vio que la chica llevaba la navaja a su cuello apretando el filo sobre su piel.

Ella era Anzu, y ella ya no aguantaba.

Yuugi se abalanzó sobre ella en intentó sacarle la navaja, viendo cómo sólo había quedado una pequeña marca sobre su cuello, que mostraba que no había conseguido cortar siquiera la piel. Sin embargo, Anzu tenía mucha fuerza, Yuugi no podía simplemente alejar su brazo o sacarle la navaja, además, la muchacha amenazaba con cortarlo a él o morderlo incluso. Esta situación superaba al joven de cabello tricolor, y se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no entraba a la habitación. ¿Habría vivido? ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Ahora vivirá? ¿Será capaz de salvarla?

Unos golpes que sonaban apurados en la puerta, causó que ambos se sobresalten. Kaiba tomó del antebrazo a Atem bruscamente para que se alejara de la puerta, así abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a dos de sus guardias en sus típicos trajes negros, con sus ojos tapados por los oscuros anteojos. Estaban sudando y agitados, como sí hubieran corrido una maratón.

—¿Qué sucedió? – Kaiba preguntó con impaciencia.

—Es la chica. – Sólo eso tuvieron que decir para que el castaño comenzara a moverse, aun tomando del brazo a Atem, quien no perdió oportunidad para poner en manifiesto sus dudas.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿De qué chica hablan? – Las constantes dudas de su sirviente irritaban a Kaiba, lo que causaba que este apretara su brazo con más fuerza, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor.

—Te necesito para esto, no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta que hicimos. – Kaiba se explicó a sí mismo, y ni él ni Atem supieron por qué. Sólo caminaron en silencio.

Atem trató de alcanzar la misma rapidez que el castaño que lo llevaba, no tuvo tiempo para desconfiar, ni la oportunidad para soltarse, pues la mano del ojiazul era más fuerte. Esta verdad humillaba al pequeño de cabello tricolor.

Cuanto más caminaban, más se daba cuenta Atem a dónde estaba siendo llevado. El pasillo lo reconocía, era el camino hacia las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Al acercarse, escuchaba algunos gritos agudos y desgarradores, y a alguien suplicando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Una pelea?

Llegaron a una puerta que estaba abierta, revelando la habitación de uno de los sirvientes, que Atem pensó con alivio que no era la suya, sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio un peculiar cabello tricolor. Su hermano Yuugi estaba encima de alguien, forcejeando; ese alguien era una mujer. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

—¡Yuugi! – Atem gritó sin poder evitarlo, pero Yuugi no consiguió escucharlo. Kaiba rápidamente lo acorraló contra una de las paredes y le cubrió la boca.

—Necesito que me escuches. – Atem no iba a negar que Kaiba sonaba desesperado y quizás preocupado, cómo sí supiera lo que estaba pasando, sí era así, entonces lo escucharía. –Esta muchacha intentará suicidarse, pero tú eres capaz de darle una esperanza. – Al decir esto, lleva su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un sobre que parece ser de una carta bien protegida. ¿Algún mensaje de un familiar? –Tienes que entregarle esto, dile que es de parte de Bakura; no sabes qué es porque él te dijo que era una sorpresa que sólo ella debe saber. ¿Entendiste? – Atem parpadeó tratando de procesar por unos segundos lo que Kaiba desesperadamente le estaba pidiendo, el oír el nombre de Bakura lo tenía sorprendido. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

Aun así, esto era por la muchacha a la que Yuugi posiblemente estaba tratando de controlar, así que iba a obedecer. Asintió moviendo con firmeza su cabeza, tomando el sobre sellado. Vio cuando Kaiba y los guardias entraron a la habitación, alejando a Yuugi de ella y sosteniendo los brazos de la chica, quien no dejaba de gritar.

Kaiba hizo lo que pudo para mirar a Atem y darle la señal de que se acercara. El joven se sintió bloqueado por unos segundos, a pesar de su fuerte convicción, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, tragando saliva antes de dar el primer paso. Escuchó vagamente como Kaiba le decía a la chica. – Cálmate, tenemos algo para ti. – Se dio un espacio para pensar que Seto Kaiba se veía como otra persona en ese momento.

Atem se acercó un poco más a la muchacha, viendo sus mejillas rojas y húmedas por las lágrimas, su cabello castaño despeinado, ojeras profundas y ojos sin brillo; era la epitome de la desesperación y la tristeza. Aun así, la chica no dejaba de moverse, sólo se detuvo por unos segundos, pero luego trató de liberarse de las manos de los guardias y de Seto Kaiba, hasta que Atem decidió levantar la voz. - ¡Tengo algo de Bakura! – Al gritar esto, todos se quedaron quietos, mirándolo como sí hubiera dicho una locura.

—¡Mientes! ¡Mientes ¡Mientes! – La joven repetía sin descanso, sacudiéndose sobre la cama con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. —¡Bakura está muerto! – Ella gritó. Y por un segundo, Atem sintió que se estaba viendo a sí mismo, que toda esa desesperación era la que él sentía, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de caer en la desesperación de esta manera. Quizás esta chica tenía un vínculo importante con él.

—¡Bakura no está muerto! – Atem le respondió sin vacilar, esas cuatro palabras fueron las que le dieron esperanza, quizás eran ciertas, quizás no. Sólo el contenido del sobre demostraba qué era verdad y qué era mentira, y ella era la única que debía saberlo. Extendió el sobre aprovechando que la muchacha se había quedado quieta. La joven se lo sacó de las manos en cuanto los guardias la soltaron para que tomara el sobre, la curiosidad y la confusión eran los sentimientos que predominaban en su corazón ahora. Con desesperación arañó el sobre con su uña para abrirlo, sin caer en la profunda frustración, rompe el papel del sobre y consigue abrirlo, sacando de allí una foto de una mujer que era realmente hermosa, y un moño rosa. Los labios de la muchacha temblaban al ver lo que sus manos sostenían.

—Bakura…— Susurró con la voz quebrada, cerrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba la foto, encerrando el moño en su puño. Las lágrimas quizás eran de tristeza, alivio, nostalgia, lo que sea, pero ya no estaban llenas de desesperación.

Atem quiso sonreír, y no pudo, sólo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la muchacha soltó la navaja de su mano. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Yuugi, quien estaba sudando y jadeando, le sonrió débilmente a su hermano. Luego, se volteó a mirar a Seto Kaiba, quien se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero fijaba sus ojos en él.

No supo por cuanto tiempo el color amatista se mezcló con el azul, sólo supo que en ese tiempo estuvo mirando a otra persona.

* * *

En cuanto se aseguraron de que la chica estuviera calmada y dormida, la dejaron sola en su habitación. Yuugi fue enviado inmediatamente a dormir, él esperaba a que su hermano lo siguiera, pero este estaba demasiado distraído siguiendo a Seto Kaiba. Yuugi conocía esa mirada en Atem, significaba que buscaba respuestas, sin embargo, esto le hizo sentir alterado. La última vez que su hermano buscó recibir respuestas concretas, fue golpeado y apartado de su lado, Yuugi quería evitarlo. ¿Pero cómo? No podía intervenir.

Aun así, Atem no se veía tan mal, aún tenía pequeñas heridas en la cara por las bofetadas que recibió, pero fue capaz de ayudar a Anzu, y eso lo alivió. Sí hubiera sido herido gravemente, no tendría las energías para intervenir. ¿No es verdad?

Llevó su mano a su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer?

De pronto, su pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando ve que Atem se voltea a mirarlo y le guiña el ojo con confianza, levantando el pulgar ligeramente. Como sí le dijera, "todo está bien". Quería sentirse seguro con esas palabras.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse. Su objetivo ahora era cumplir con lo que se le ordenó, ir a su habitación y fingir que dormiría en paz.

Kaiba sentía las pisadas insistentes de su sirviente, sabía lo que le preguntaría, estaba contando los segundos que faltaban para que Atem hablara. Primero, hablaría de Bakura.

—Entonces, ¿Bakura está vivo? –

—Eso dije. – Contestó fríamente. Segundo, preguntaría por Anzu.

—¿Qué relación tiene con esa muchacha? —

—La joven es tu compañera de trabajo, se llama Anzu Masaki, tiene tu edad y compartió la habitación con Bakura desde que llegó, tenían un vínculo muy fuerte y Bakura al escapar pudo conseguir las dos cosas que ella deseaba. – Explicó, aun caminando. – Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando yo anuncié que Bakura había muerto, pero ahora que le disté aquello, ya no estará tan triste. Esto también te sirve para ver que no te había mentido. – Las últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Atem, quien detuvo sus pasos pensando en lo que escuchó.

Kaiba no le mintió, de verdad Bakura estaba vivo, se lo dijo con la intención de que se calmara, así como hicieron con Anzu Masaki. El ojiazul parecía tener múltiples personalidades, quiso reír ante esta idea. La razón estaba clara frente a sus ojos.

Kaiba Seto estaba siendo vigilado por su padre, Gozaburo, quien es su jefe, de alguna manera lo tiene amenazado, le repartió un grupo de sirvientes para que los tratara como él le mandó y sí no cumplía pagaría las consecuencias, pues este lo observaba cada segundo, así que sería fácil darse cuenta sí Kaiba desobedecía. Entonces, él protegía a sus sirvientes de la manera en que podía, vivía delante de las cámaras de la forma en la que su padre lo obligaba, y cuando estaba a solas, quien sabe lo que hacía o pensaba.

A pesar de este razonamiento, Atem seguía observando detenidamente a Seto Kaiba, como si fuera un complicado rompecabezas. Pero, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Kaiba. —Llamó su atención, quería ir a un lugar sin cámaras, sí es que ese problema realmente estaba presente. El ojiazul sólo se volteó y asintió levemente con la cabeza. De verdad parecía que podía leerle la mente.

—Vendrás conmigo. – Dijo con firmeza.

Fue llevado de nuevo a la habitación del castaño, quedando a solas como habían estado antes, sin embargo, la tensión en el pecho de Atem se había desvanecido. Lo único que quedaba es esa leve sospecha y muchas preguntas por hacer, pero ahora tenía una decisión que tomar.

En cuanto tuvieron su privacidad, Atem fue el primero en hablar. - ¿Gozaburo sabe todo esto? –

Kaiba lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera sorprendido. – Sabe que Anzu tuvo varios intentos de suicidio, pero sólo me ordenó que evitara que se mate. Con respecto a Bakura sólo cree que lo mandé a matar en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la mansión. – Respondió con simpleza, aunque se notaba bastante el odio con el que se refería a su padre.

—¿Aquí no hay cámaras? ¿En la habitación no había cámaras? – Atem preguntó con insistencia.

—Aquí no hay cámaras, ni micrófonos. Podrías matarme y nadie se enteraría. – Atem no podía creer lo que oía, tenían que haber al menos unos guardias para proteger al jefe, y aquí lo tenemos confesando que tiene la oportunidad de matarlo. ¿Esto no era un juego de confianza? – Y en el resto de la mansión tienes suficientes cámaras como para contar todos los pasos que diste en el día al caminar. Pero, a veces a Isono le toca vigilar esas cámaras, y él es el único en quien confío. Sí piensas hacer una alianza conmigo, tendrás que confiar en Isono también. –

Atem se quedó pensativo, Kaiba tenía una respuesta para todo. ¿Cuántos años tuvo que trabajar en esto? De alguna forma se las ingenia para hacer las cosas a espaldas de Gozaburo. ¿Era eso cierto?

Sólo tenía una manera de averiguarlo, y había tomado la decisión, en cuanto vio esos ojos azules tan distintos a los que penetraban sobre sus heridas. La palabra alianza le daba escalofríos, pero sonaba tentadora, con toda la información que había recolectado. No confiaba en él, aunque sin duda lo que vio hoy fue algo para tener en cuenta.

De nuevo, en su mano izquierda tenía la maldad de Kaiba, y en la derecha la bondad. ¿Kaiba era puramente malo? ¿Un torturador? ¿O tenía una pequeña luz en su corazón?

En momentos así, se preguntaba más que nada, cómo era el corazón de Kaiba. Sí pensaba hacer una alianza con él, debía conocerlo, analizarlo de pies a cabeza. Esta era su oportunidad de hacer más y tal vez, de cambiar las cosas y poder proteger a su hermano, pues no lograría nada simplemente cumpliendo con sus tareas.

Iba a arriesgarlo todo en esta decisión.

—Te ayudaré a acabar con Gozaburo. – Dijo firmemente.

El silencio fue su única respuesta, Kaiba ahora apuntaba hacia el suelo, era obvio que lo había escuchado pues eran los únicos en la habitación y la voz de Atem sonaba claramente.

—¿Estás seguro? – De esta manera, el ojiazul rompió el silencio, tomando a Atem por sorpresa, quien tragó saliva.

Se hizo la misma pregunta, debía estar seguro. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a fallar, su instinto le decía que tenía que aceptar esto. No fallaría.

—Estoy seguro. –

—Entonces, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. —

* * *

Yuugi despertó en la mañana con demasiado dolor de cabeza, soñaba con la voz de Anzu, la cual lo había dejado tan intrigado y lleno de emoción, que pronto eso decayó cuando sus sollozos fueron más fuertes que su melodía.

Su pecho dolía al recordar esas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios finos quebrarse ante el llanto, su cabello lacio alborotado por la locura. ¿Cómo se curaba de la angustia a una persona tan bella?

Pues, su hermano le entregó un sobre que adentro contenía fuertes esperanzas. ¿Qué significaba ese sobre? ¿Era algo que Bakura le dio a Atem antes de morir? ¿O tal vez Bakura estaba vivo?

No, era una locura, Kaiba ya había anunciado la muerte de este, y nada cambiaría esa determinación, quien desobedezca sufrirá las consecuencias. No pudo evitar mirar a su hermano, quien dormía en la cama que tenía al lado, se veía tan relajado cuando dormía. No reflejaba tensión, ni frustración, como siempre.

Atem era de esas personas inexpresivas que con sólo una mirada podían ahuyentar a cualquiera, de esa manera protegía a su hermano Yuugi, como si fuera su hermanito menor. Yuugi nunca se había quejado realmente, cuando eran pequeños sus padres trabajaban demasiado y no tenían tiempo de llevar a sus hijos al colegio o atender los problemas que tenían allí. Así que Atem buscaba la manera de evitarlos, protegiéndolo a su hermano, quien recibía más abuso que nadie.

Tiempo después se mudaron con su abuelo para ayudarlo con la tienda de juegos, pero eso no los alejaba de los problemas. Atem se metía en constantes peleas con matones, ya no solamente para defender a su hermano sino a su orgullo mismo. Atem nunca confió en nadie, no tuvo ningún amigo en todos estos años y parecía que dedicaba su vida a cuidar a su hermano y nada más. No lo había visto llorar jamás, a veces cuando discutían solía decirle que era un insensible, ni una lágrima caía de esos ojos amatistas y Yuugi nunca supo el por qué.

Nunca le tomó importancia, ni lo analizó como estaba haciendo ahora. Había dejado solo a su hermano por tanto tiempo, que la culpa comenzaba a ahogarlo.

El timbre sonó ruidosamente, como todas las mañanas, causando que Atem abriera los ojos instantáneamente. Sí el contexto fuera distinto, Yuugi se hubiera reído por aquella escena, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a levantarse de la cama.

Volvieron a su rutina, ducharse, realizar sus tareas. La semana pronto terminaría y tendría que cambiar aquella rutina, o al menos, sólo las tareas asignadas. ¿Qué les tocará hacer? Eso se preguntaban los mellizos.

Aunque ahora, Atem tenía un nuevo objetivo, ya no sería nada más que el sirviente que finge obedecer. Estuvo al menos una hora hablando con Kaiba, y poniéndose de acuerdo con lo que debía hacer.

Obedecer, vigilar y soportar. Esas tres palabras no las iba a olvidar.

Durante el receso, Yuugi se separó de su hermano, queriendo ver a Anzu, sin poder evitar la intensa preocupación que ardía en su pecho. Nunca la había visto, para ser honestos, es como sí ella se mantuviera encerrada en su habitación, o saliera cuando nadie pueda verla. Tal vez su existencia era tan pequeña, que ni siquiera la notaban. Como a él le sucedía.

Pero, él la notaba, demasiado para su gusto. Escuchó su voz y de pronto ella entró a su corazón, causando que la mitad de sus pensamientos estuvieran invadidos por aquella muchacha de ojos color café.

La puerta estaba cerrada, él sabía que ella estaba ahí, podía oírla tararear una melodía más animada. Con un temblor en su mano, la apoyó sobre el picaporte y se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Atem no estaba para darle un empujón en su decisión, estaba solo ahora.

La habitación se notaba distinta, con la luz del sol iluminando ambas camas que ahora estaban bien ordenadas. Aun así, sus ojos sólo apuntaron a la bella figura de la joven que lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes. Tenía un vestido floreado, su cabello perfectamente peinado. ¿Cómo podía ella verse como un ángel cuando alrededor tenía las llamas del infierno?

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, quedando a solas con ella.

Él no supo qué decir, Anzu no se veía alterada, sino un poco más calmada. —¿Crees que deba colocarme este moño? – Yuugi se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz, ella estaba mirando a sus manos ahora que sostenían el moño rosa que recibió ayer.

Yuugi no sabía qué contestar, ni por qué ella le preguntaría algo así. –Creo que te quedaría bien. – Le dijo sin poder evitar tartamudear.

—Entonces, debes tener razón. —Aquella respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Ella confiaba en su opinión? ¿Por qué?

—¿Confías en mí? – No pudo evitar preguntar, aunque se sintió nervioso al hacerlo, sentía que cada cosa que diga podría desencadenar algo terrible.

—Porque sí tú no hubieras evitado que me cortara el cuello, entonces no hubiera podido ver la carta que Bakura me dio. A pesar de todo, estoy feliz. – Cuando hablaba aun parecía que sus ánimos no estaban del todo altos, pero se la escuchaba más suave y relajada.

El silencio los acompañó, mientras la muchacha comenzaba a recoger su pelo y lo ataba con el moño, dejando un bello rodete en su cabeza, con el moño rosa resaltando sobre su cabello castaño.

Yuugi sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. – Tenía razón. – La chica levantó la mirada al escucharlo, mostrando una notoria confusión. –Te ves hermosa con ese moño. – Confesó, sin sentir ni un poco de vergüenza.

La joven se ruborizó ligeramente, dibujando una muy pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Atem no sabía por qué Yuugi estaba tan interesado en esa chica, seguramente se había quedado preocupado ya que él fue quien trató de evitar que acabara con su vida. Un acto muy valiente de parte Yuugi. Su hermano tenía ese coraje, Atem lo reconocía y quería que Yuugi se diera cuenta, que pudiera mirarse al espejo y decirse a sí mismo que no era un debilucho, como muchos le hicieron creer.

Siempre que se trataba de defender a alguien, sabía que Yuugi sería el primero en hacerlo. Nunca pudo ponerlo a prueba consigo mismo, ya que Atem nunca le pidió ayuda a nadie, ni tampoco se consideró estar en peligro como para ser defendido. Aun con espalda sangrando, era capaz de levantarse.

Hablando de eso, en el receso, caminaba hacia la habitación de Kaiba, pues tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y el ojiazul no se lo prohibió. No sentía confianza, seguía dudando de su decisión, con temor en su corazón, pero intentaba evadirlo, pues la inseguridad no iba a ayudarlo a tener éxito.

Recordaba el camino hacia esa habitación, la misma en la que despertó el primer día. Su herida en su espalda había sido tratada por primera vez por Seto Kaiba, ahora eso tenía más sentido. Si él buscaba la protección en sus sirvientes, por eso había curado su herida. Aunque de haber sido así, no lo hubiera atacado en primer lugar.

Tanto que pensar, y analizar, que su cabeza comenzaba a doler. No podía simplemente decir podía hacer una alianza con Kaiba, sin pensar en traiciones, engaños y heridas. Y sí algo fallaba, Yuugi quedaría involucrado, por más que no le haya dicho nada, ni tampoco pensaba decirle. Sí era verdad que estaban siendo vigilados todo el tiempo, mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta donde había sido empujado varias veces por el ojiazul. Sus reacciones violentas se basaban en su temperamento descontrolado y la obediencia que debía mantener. Qué vida tan complicada.

Abrió la misma puerta, sin saber sí vería al castaño parado frente a él.

Así fue, ahí estaba; Seto Kaiba con su espalda recta, sus brazos cruzados, una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros, estaba arremangado, mostrando sus brazos delgados y pálidos.

De nuevo, un recuerdo se le cruza por la mente, mientras caminaban a la entrada de la mansión luego de haber ido a recoger sus cosas a su casa, había visto unas cicatrices en su cuello que seguirían en su espalda. Sí tan sólo pudiera verlas, entonces tendría la respuesta.

Seto Kaiba también era una víctima.

Sonaba ridículo, pero era una posibilidad.

—Imaginé que vendrías. —Atem apretó los puños, sus palabras sonaban tan arrogantes.

—¿Acaso me lees la mente? —Preguntó con ironía.

—Eres muy predecible, eso es algo que hay que corregir. – Kaiba le contestó, caminando hacia él.

¿Corregir? ¿Eso iban a hacer? ¿Corregir su actitud?

Tenía sentido, pero no sabía en qué se convertiría sí se entregaba a las manos y experiencia de Seto Kaiba, quien lo miraba ahora fijamente, con su altura tan distinta a la suya. Otra vez inexpresivo, no se veía como el joven de anoche. Este era otro Kaiba.

—¿Cómo piensas corregirme? ¿En qué me quieres convertir? —Atem sonaba más desafiante que curioso.

—En algo difícil de vencer. —Contestó firmemente. – Y para eso, debes soportar. – Al decir esto, se alejó de él, dándole la espalda. Acercándose a uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Atem pudo sentir un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, la palabra 'soportar' no le gustaba para nada. Tenía que recordarla, tenerla en cuenta, pero conociendo a Seto Kaiba, sabía lo que tenía que esperar.

¿Qué tan malo era Gozaburo? ¿Qué viviría sí él fuera su sirviente?

—¿Tu padre te ha golpeado? – Comenzó a dejar salir preguntas personales, que sus nervios no podían detener. Kaiba seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, abriendo el cajón y sacando el famoso látigo que ya sintió bastante la piel de Atem.

—Varias veces. Con eso he aprendido a soportar. —Contestó sonando indiferente.

Entonces, esas cicatrices eran por su padre.

—¿Tenías miedo de que lo haga? – Al ver que el ojiazul se acercó con el látigo en la mano, no pudo evitar caminar hacia atrás, como sí quisiera escapar de él.

—¿Quién no lo tendría? Por eso me he dedicado a obedecer. —Respondió, ahora con sus ojos azules penetrando sobre los suyos, que brillaban intensamente.

—¿Y alguna vez intentaste ir en contra de sus decisiones? —No se dio cuenta de que había tartamudeado, al tener al castaño cada vez más cerca, apretando el látigo entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo ahora? Debo vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos, para no cometer ningún error, o sino, todo lo que logré hasta ahora se iría a la basura. Y tú deberías pensar lo mismo, por eso ahora, soportarás. –

Kaiba tomó aire, Atem tragó saliva; la mano firme del ojiazul estiraba el látigo, las piernas temblorosas de Atem lo obligaban a alejarse de él.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – _Debo soportar todo tipo de dolor, sí quiero ser más fuerte. —_ Se dijo a sí mismo, no quería ponerse de acuerdo con Seto Kaiba, pero así eran las cosas.

Él aceptó el trato, él apostó, ahora debía soportar las consecuencias.

Una mano firme se apoya sobre su hombro para voltearlo, el joven apretó sus puños sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Un ardor profundo junto con el sonido del chasquido que rebotaba por la habitación le hizo gemir fuertemente de dolor. Fue una profunda presión, la siguiente sería igual y el tercer golpe comenzaría a rasgar su ropa.

Ya conocía el proceso, el dolor, pero aún sentía temor. ¿Por qué? No le tenía miedo a Seto Kaiba, y aun así temblaba cuando veía ese látigo que impactaba continuamente contra su espalda, su piel, su carne, sus huesos. Causando moretones insoportables, cicatrices profundas que tardan en desvanecer y que posiblemente nunca se separen de su espalda. La marca le quedará, así como a Kaiba le quedó.

¿Esto tenía que vivir él desde su juventud? Una constante presión, la sangre goteando y ensuciando el suelo. Acostarse sobre su estómago para no dormir apoyado sobre sus heridas, que la ropa se vuelva molesta, que las duchas sean dolorosas y la noche sea el espacio para las pesadillas.

Anoche soñó que lo tiraban a una cama y apoyaban una pistola detrás de su cabeza, escuchaba profundos sollozos que susurraban su nombre. –Debes aceptar. —Una profunda voz le decía al oído, supuso que era de la persona que lo apuntaba con un arma. No supo reconocer la voz. Sólo sentía la presión de sus manos y su cuerpo entero sobre su espalda, con el arma que no lo dejaba en paz. A sí mismo se pedía que disparara, pero los sollozos le decían que pidiera otra cosa.

¿Qué podía pedir en una situación así?

Un gemido ahogado sale de sus labios, cuando escucha la ropa rasgarse y el látigo cortar la piel de su espalda, sobre las cicatrices que estaban sobre otras cicatrices. Las lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente de sus ojos. Ahora que no estaba Yuugi para mirarlo, se sintió con la libertad de llorar, a pesar de que tenía en frente a Seto Kaiba, a quien nunca le mostraría su debilidad.

Y, aun así, se estaba entregando, porque a pesar de su desconfianza, caminó hasta la habitación del ojiazul y le creyó cada palabra. Estúpidamente, le estaba creyendo.

—Estoy aceptando. —Susurraba. Aunque con el ruido del látigo golpeando contra el suelo y su cuerpo, causaban que ni Kaiba ni él mismo se escuchara su voz.

Su cuerpo cayó debilitado al suelo, su espalda ardía demasiado pero vagamente sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo. El látigo ya no lo enfrentó, y sólo oía los jadeos de Kaiba, quien seguro liberó demasiada energía al hacer esto.

Atem estaba arrodillado, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, pero no dejó que su cuerpo tocara completamente el piso de madera. Unos dedos fríos y ásperos rozan su oreja, ya que estos colocaron delicadamente sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja.

Unos labios soplan sobre su oído, causando un cosquilleo intolerante en su estómago. – Otra cosa más…— Era la voz de Kaiba la que le generaba estos escalofríos. – No vuelvas a referirte a él como mi padre. —Esto claramente lo dijo con odio.

Luego de unos segundos de haber escuchado eso, tratando de soportar el ardor en todo su cuerpo, entre sus jadeos, pudo formar una sonrisa irónica.

Finalmente, había encontrado el punto débil de Seto Kaiba.

* * *

 _Adelanto del proximo capitulo:_

 _No podía levantarse._

 _-Levántate. – La voz firme resonó en sus oídos, pero no haría caso, no podía hacerlo. -¡Levántate! – Insistió de nuevo, ¿qué no se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que hizo? No podía soportar semejante dolor._

 _-Ya no quiero más. – Atem murmuró débilmente._

 _-¡No se trata de querer, hay que soportar! ¿¡Ya no lo soportas!? – Seto Kaiba siempre conseguía una nueva forma de causar dolor, y esa era presionar sus oídos con sus terribles gritos profundos. Aun así, esa pregunta hizo eco en sus oídos._

 _¿Ya no soporta? ¿Qué es lo que no soporta? ¿Por qué hacía esto, en primer lugar?_

 _-No lo soporto. —Esas tres palabras salieron de sus labios, y no supo por qué._

 _-¿¡Qué es lo que no soportas!? –_

 _-El… dolor… - Dijo con una voz tan baja que ni él mismo se escuchó._

 _-¿¡Qué es lo que no soportas!? – Insistió._

 _-El dolor. – Repitió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sí, eso sería bueno, cerrar los ojos para jamás despertar._

* * *

 **Perdonen la tardanza, he tenido algunas complicaciones. En fin, gracias a mi beta reader por la correción y el apoyo, así como september_drawings y Shamtal. Las quiero mucho**

 **Tambien agradezco a mis lectores por dedicarles su tiempo a mis historias, lo aprecio mucho.**

* * *

 ** _-La canción de Anzu:_**

 _ **Es una canción que de verdad existe pero le hice unos cambios para que tuviera relación con lo que sucedía en el momento.. A los interesados les comento que el nombre de la canción es "Santa Monica Dream" de Agnus y Julia Stone.**_

* * *

 **Bueno, gracias por leer!**


	5. El sufrimiento que no se dijo

_Yo no inventé YU-GI-OH! ni sus respectivos personajes_

* * *

 _Una niña pequeña con su vestido blanco bailaba por los jardines, rozando la suavidad de las flores con la punta de sus dedos mientras tarareaba su canción favorita._

 _Su mamá la llamaba para que almorzara, pero ella sólo quería terminar su paso de baile. La mujer se acercó a ella para observarla mejor. Se sentía orgullosa de haber criado a una pequeña tan hermosa y soñadora como ella._

 _La niña le sonreía. — ¡Mamá! Quiero ser bailarina. – Ella le decía con alegría, sus ojos brillantes, aun tarareando aquella canción_.

—¿En serio quieres ser bailarina nada más? – Yuugi le preguntaba con absoluta sorpresa y curiosidad. La joven le había estado contando acerca de cuándo era niña, sus sueños, lo que a ella le gustaba hacer.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? – Ella le respondió, riendo ligeramente. Había aprendido a confiar en el pequeño chico de cabello tricolor, pues sabía escucharla, tal y como Bakura lo hacía. Valoraba su talento y sus sueños.

Aunque este mismo joven no decía nada de él.

—No, es solo que, serías también una muy buena cantante. – Yuugi dijo, rascándose torpemente su mejilla ruborizada.

Yuugi había estado visitando a Anzu cada vez que podía, disfrutando su voz, sus anécdotas, la risa que pronto estaba recuperando. No sabía por qué se había vuelto algo tan importante para él oír su voz. Hacía que todo su dolor sanara en tan solo unos segundos.

—Podría cantar, pero bailar es mi verdadero sueño. – Ella dijo con cierta melancolía. – Yo era fanática de Aileen Rao, una modelo muy hermosa. – Miraba al suelo al recordar, riendo nuevamente, frotándose el rostro. – Sólo tuve una oportunidad de verla y lo único que hice fue chocar con su cuerpo perfecto, mientras yo siendo la joven de cuerpo pequeño, caía al suelo. – Yuugi alzó sus cejas al oír esto.

—¿Y perdiste tu oportunidad? – Él preguntó.

—No, el empujón fue bastante fuerte. Se me había caído mi moño de la cabeza, ella lo recogió por mí, pero… -

 _La mujer era alta, su cabello largo y negro, sus labios carnosos pintados de rojo. Un vestido púrpura que denotaba elegancia, con un corte al final de su larga falda que revelaba parte de sus largas piernas. Su piel morena brillaba con la luz que mostraba un poco de sudor._

 _Había demasiada gente para que el cuerpo pequeño de Anzu pudiera alcanzar a su ídolo._

 _Un fuerte empujón la obliga a impactar contra aquel hermoso cuerpo, aunque la chica de cabello castaño no pudo mirarla ni dar nada más que un gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo rebota en el suelo, sintiendo su lacio cabello caer sobre su rostro cuando su moño se soltó del mismo._

— _¿Estas bien, niña? – Una voz bella y sensual resuena en los oídos de Anzu, quien luego de acomodarse mira hacia arriba y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en cuanto vio a quien tenía en frente._

 _La modelo se acercó con preocupación y su mano estaba extendida, mostrando un moño rosa que Anzu reconocía bastante bien._

— _Se te cayó. – Fue lo único que la mujer le dijo._

 _Anzu no sabía qué decir, abría su boca, pero las palabras no salían, casi no tenían sentido. Estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar._

 _Y hasta que palabras se formaron en su cabeza, salieron inevitablemente de sus labios. –Quédatelo. –_

La risa de Yuugi sonó ligera, pero causó que Anzu se ruborizara. —¿Le dijiste que se quedara con tu moño? – A Yuugi le causaba más ternura que gracia aquel momento.

—No sabía qué decir, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue eso. – Ella dijo, apartando su mirada. – Se lo quedó hasta el día de hoy. – Confesó.

Yuugi parpadeó por unos segundos, ¿el moño rosa que ella mencionaba era aquel que Bakura le había dado?

—¿Bakura conoció a Aileen Rao? – Yuugi preguntó sin más.

Anzu pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, como sí ni ella estuviera tan segura de aquello. –Parece que sí, pues él me regaló una foto de ella con su autógrafo y, sí pudo devolverme el moño, significa que ella se lo dio. ¿No? – Yuugi realmente quedó pensativo con esa idea. ¿En qué momento pudo Bakura conseguir eso? ¿Y por qué se lo dio a Atem?

Al menos que, Atem ya haya arreglado escapar con Bakura y se lo diera por las dudas. Pero, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

¿Kaiba habría mentido con la muerte de Bakura? Tendría que preguntarle a Atem para sacarse las dudas.

Pero su hermano estuvo muy distanciado de los demás, en el receso se apartaba, y a la hora de dormir sólo se dejaba caer en la cama y dormía como sí no lo hubiera hecho en años.

Las tareas se le hacían un poco más difícil, y cuando se duchaba… Era horrible pensar en ello, ver esas profundas cicatrices que cada día cambiaban de lugar y profundidad.

Atem estaba siendo llamado por Kaiba cada día más, tal vez recibiendo castigos por todas las actitudes que estuvo tomando desde que Bakura murió.

Yuugi no podía evitarlo, no podía salvar a su hermano, ¿Verdad?

—¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Yuugi? – La dulce voz de la chica frente a él lo sacó de sus preocupaciones.

Aunque la pregunta no era para nada cómoda, no tenía la costumbre de confesar sus deseos y sueños a cualquier persona, ni siquiera a una persona pura y hermosa como ella.

—Me dijeron que no debía decir mis sueños en voz alta, o me los arrebatarían. – Yuugi dijo, agachando su cabeza.

Anzu dejó salir una risita. –Yo no te los voy a arrebatar, Yuugi. — Respondió. –Pero no te obligaré a decirlo, sí no quieres. – Ante estas palabras, Yuugi suspiró de alivio.

Él compartía su sueño con su hermano, era a lo único a lo que se aferraba y temía que decirlo en voz alta causaría que este no se cumpliera.

Se sentía un poco culpable al no contarle a Anzu, pues ella había confesado bastante de su vida y él no le había dicho casi nada.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener amigos y Atem le enseñó a no confiarse demasiado.

Sacudiendo esa culpabilidad de su cabeza, se le ocurría una idea que podría mejorar el ambiente. —¿Quieres que te lleve al jardín? Es el único lugar hermoso en esta mansión. – Yuugi le ofreció, la chica estaba dudosa.

—No lo sé, no me gusta salir de la habitación. – Ella contestó, enredando nerviosamente sus dedos en su cabello suelto.

Yuugi trató de ignorar la bella imagen y se limitó a extender su mano mientras se levantaba de la cama donde ambos estaban sentados. –Vamos, no pasará nada malo. Yo estaré contigo. – Le dijo tratando de hacerla sentir segura, aunque por dentro se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que terminara el receso.

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente y sin vacilar de nuevo, tomó la mano del joven.

La muchacha daba vueltas sobre el césped, mientras el joven de cabello tricolor la miraba con cierto cariño. La chica hacia girar su falda como sí volara. Su sonrisa llenaba su corazón de calidez, tarareaba una canción que Yuugi no conocía, pero aun así le resultaba hermosa.

El sol iluminaba la piel pálida de la joven, resaltando levemente sus mejillas ruborizadas. Yuugi no podía creer cómo en un lugar dónde sólo ocurrían desgracias, se podía sentir tan maravillado como sí realmente estuviera en paz.

Con ella olvidó sus preocupaciones. Estaba perdido en sus labios finos, en el color café brillante de sus ojos, en la suavidad de su cabello lacio; en su personalidad tan fuerte, su corazón soñador, su voz que lo llenaba de esperanza.

Desde que Yuugi comenzó a ir a verla diariamente que Anzu comenzaba a sonreír y hablar más abiertamente. Yuugi no tenía que decirle nada, no tenía que traerle nada, sólo escucharla y estar con ella, nada más. Ella era feliz con eso.

Hasta que…

El timbre sonaba bruscamente y su sonrisa se desvanecía, tal y como ocurría ahora. Sólo tenía que acabar el receso para que la emoción de Anzu se terminara.

Tenían que volver a trabajar, esa era la realidad.

Aunque, Yuugi quería levantarle los ánimos. —Nos veremos en la cena. — Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ella asintió y podía notar como sus ojos volvían a brillar, mientras se alejaba cada segundo al correr rápidamente hacia dentro de la mansión para volver con sus tareas.

Y eso le recordaba a Yuugi que hoy era el último día que debía realizar estas tareas, a partir de mañana comenzarán a realizar otras distintas. ¿Cuál les tocará?

Esa duda volaba por su cabeza mientras trabajaba, solo. Atem últimamente llegaba tarde a las tareas, con su rostro demasiado pálido y cansado como para trabajar, pero aun así lo hacía en silencio como sí nada le pasara.

Y Yuugi lo sabía, Atem estaba siendo golpeado más de la cuenta.

Lo miraba con preocupación y siempre se quedaba callado sin decirle nada a su hermano posiblemente herido. ¿Le tenía miedo a la verdad y por eso no quería escuchar lo que su hermano podría contestarle?

Sin embargo, ignoró ese temor y se atrevió a preguntarle. Pero Atem no le respondió, sólo trabajaba.

Yuugi quedó con un nudo en la garganta ante el silencio de su hermano, que no podía insistir. No sabía qué hacer.

Terminada la tarea, llegando la hora de la cena, se reunieron en el comedor y se sentaron en la misma mesa en el rincón, con Jounouchi y… Anzu.

Mientras se sentaban, Yuugi podía oír ligeramente un gemido de dolor de parte de Atem, quien agachaba su cabeza buscando una posición cómoda. Definitivamente, le habían golpeado la espalda.

Esta idea le sacó todo el apetito que podía tener, quería levantarse y llevarlo a Atem a la habitación para revisarlo e interrogarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso.

No podía, por varias razones, alguna podía nombrarlas y otras no.

Veía que Atem hacia un esfuerzo por comer, su mano temblaba al sostener la comida. Yuugi sintió sus ojos arder al tener las lágrimas a punto de caer, así que parpadeó para espantarlas.

—Mañana es el cambio de tareas. Al menos nos cambian la rutina cada semana. – Jounouchi rompió el hielo con ironía mientras jugaba con su comida.

Atem no levantó la mirada, pero Yuugi sí.

—¿Crees que podríamos regresar a casa algún día? – Anzu preguntó con su voz levemente quebrada.

El sonido del tenedor cayendo sobre el plato se escuchó, haciendo que todos miraran a Atem, quien comenzó a tomar agua desesperadamente. Yuugi lo miraba con más preocupación que nadie.

Atem era quien buscaba la salida, y Yuugi sólo se resignó a su destino.

¿Será lo mismo para Jounouchi y Anzu?

—Cada día es algo nuevo, tal vez nos llegue el milagro de la libertad. – Yuugi dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, quien se notaba más decaído de lo normal.

—Antes creía que eso eran esperanzas falsas, pero llegué a admirar tu confianza, Yuugi. – Jounouchi confesó con una sonrisa. – Yo al menos pude evitar que mi hermana se quedara en un lugar como este. – Añadió.

Yuugi lo miró con sorpresa. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Jounouchi-kun? – Le preguntó.

—Porque mi hermanita buscaba trabajo, ya que nos costaba mantenernos económicamente. Ella tenía tan solo quince años cuando desapareció. –

 _En sus manos tenía una hoja de papel arrugada, mientras buscaba desesperadamente por alguna pista que le dijera donde estaba su hermana. Por suerte la había encontrado._

 _Un número de teléfono estaba ahí y el rubio no había dudado en marcar. No dijo nada sobre una joven llamada Shizuka, quien sería su hermana menor, sino que se ofreció para ser contratado._

 _Estaba arriesgando mucho, pero estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a su hermana._

 _Y así fue, al día siguiente tendría una entrevista de trabajo, ellos sabían quién era, desde que él los había llamado._

 _Tenía en frente, en una habitación vagamente iluminada al joven alto y arrogante de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules. A su lado, en el suelo arrodillada, estaba su hermana, con su cabello cubriendo su rostro, llorando sin pausa._

— _Que bien que llegas, la chica no dejaba de llorar. – El castaño fue el primero en hablar, Jounouchi apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sentía que se romperían sus nudillos._

— _¡Shizuka! – Fue lo primero y lo único que pudo gritar. La chica levantó vagamente su mirada, mostrando sus ojos hinchados y húmedos por las lágrimas._

— _Hermano, no tenías que venir. ¡Vete! – La chica exclamaba con su voz quebrada._

— _¡Te sacaré de aquí, Shizuka! –_

— _Qué curioso que lo digas… — El ojiazul volvió a hablar. Jounouchi sentía que una llama ardiente comenzaba a quemar su pecho, causándole deseos de tomar ese rostro pálido y desfigurarlo con sus propios nudillos, sin detenerse, aunque vea sangre. –Te daré dos opciones: la dejo ir y tú trabajas aquí, o los dos se quedarán aquí conmigo. – El castaño ofreció._

 _Jounouchi sabía la respuesta, era difícil pero no lo dudaría ni un segundo, haría lo que sea para que su hermana estuviera a salvo, aunque eso signifique morir._

— _Déjala ir y yo tomaré su lugar. – Dijo el rubio con firmeza. Pronto se escucharon los llantos fuertes de Shizuka que fueron detenidos por el ojiazul que la tomó dolorosamente del brazo y se acercó a ella, rozando su respiración sobre sus oídos._

 _Jounouchi no podía moverse en estos momentos, tenía a dos hombres que lo sostenían y sentía que sí hacía un mal movimiento, su hermana sufriría las consecuencias. Esto le daba demasiada impotencia._

— _Sí sales de aquí y le dices algo a alguien sobre esto, me voy a enterar y tendrás que despedirte de tu hermano. – La voz profunda del castaño resonó como un susurro adentro de su oído. Shizuka sintió sus manos temblar mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir._

 _No diría nada, aunque no supiera qué podría pasarle a su hermano ahí adentro, ella no diría nada._

 _Negó desesperadamente con su cabeza. – No diré nada, lo prometo. –_

Yuugi sintió que su corazón se detenía. Seto Kaiba en serio era un ser horrendo. Obligó a dos hermanos a separarse y a olvidar que alguna vez tuvieron una vida juntos.

La libertad no era una opción, y Shizuka debía mantener el silencio. Era pequeña y débil. Conocía ese sentimiento.

Yuugi no podía hacer nada por su hermano, porque no sabía qué podría decir o hacer sin arruinarlo, sin causar la posible muerte o tortura de Atem.

Tenía miedo. Sus manos temblaban inevitablemente mientras se imaginaba el dolor que Shizuka podría estar sintiendo al no estar cerca de su hermano mayor, quien se sacrificó por ella.

Jounouchi hablaba de Kaiba con demasiado odio, no había razón para preguntarse por qué, todo estaba a la vista.

—¿Por qué suceden estas cosas? ¿Cómo alguien puede torturar a una familia de esa forma? – Anzu murmuró ocultando su mirada en su cabello, pasando sus manos por su frente. – Nuestro jefe es un desgraciado. – Dijo como sí la furia fuera lo único que quedaba en su voz.

—Y a Honda tampoco le fue demasiado bien, de hecho, él está aquí por mí culpa. – Jounouchi confesó. Tanto Yuugi como Anzu levantaron la mirada con sorpresa, pero Atem sólo tenía su cabeza agachada. – Él fue amigo mío de la secundaria, cuando yo desaparecí, no había dejado de buscarme que descubrió este lugar y terminó trabajando para Kaiba también. – Suspiró.

Yuugi no pudo evitar mirar hacia el centro a lo lejos, donde se encontraba Honda comiendo con su cabeza agachada, se notaba tan solitario y deprimido. La muerte de Bakura y el simple hecho de estar aquí, no era algo fácil de tragar. El joven de cabello tricolor se preguntaba sí podría en algún momento arreglar las cosas con él.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos en su mesa? — Yuugi preguntó con cierta inocencia. En momentos así, Atem hubiera reaccionado, pero, no lo hizo.

—Desde que Bakura desapareció, Honda se mantuvo apartado de los demás. – Jounouchi explicó.

Sí fuera por Yuugi, él se habría levantado de su mesa y se acercaría a Honda, pero no sabía qué ocasionaría algo así y, además, el timbre ya había sonado.

Ahora tenían que levantarse y llevar los platos para que sean lavados. Esta tarea, era de los mellizos.

Yuugi no dejaba de mirar a Atem, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la hora, pero sorprendentemente tenía el plato vacío. Atem se había comido todo.

Su espalda dolía demasiado, el peso sobre sus huesos era horrible. Estaba rogando por terminar con la tarea, que el timbre sonara y tuviera una buena excusa para tirarse a la cama.

Esto seguiría pasando, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Ya no aguantaba más.

Su ropa ardía horrores, ¿o era su piel? No importaba, todo le dolía y sentía que no podría fingir más. Yuugi estaba a su lado y no dejaba de mirarlo, le preguntaba algunas veces qué le pasaba. – _No preguntes. –_ Pedía en su cabeza.

Quería vivir esto solo, sí es que lograba algo con ello.

Cada día era peor, creía que podría soportar el dolor, pero ya los días se hacían más largos, y mañana sería el cambio de tareas. ¿Qué le esperaba? ¿Algo peor?

Sólo pedía que su sangre se acabara y sentir nada más el frío y la relajación.

El timbre sonó ruidosamente en sus oídos y para su suerte, ya habían terminado con todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Solo quedaba llegar a la cama y soportar otro día más. ¿Cuánto más?

Debía dormir sobre su estómago, ya que el dolor era insoportable y sí dormía sobre su espalda sería peor aún.

Las pesadillas lo molestaban, pero no importaba, no había dolor en ellos, sólo gritos, lágrimas, pero nunca dolor.

No tenía energía para desearle buenas noches ni buenos días a su hermano, cualquier cosa que desatara un tema de conversación. No podía hacerlo.

El sol iluminaba su cuerpo, pero no reflejaba la agonía que estaba viviendo, todo estaba muy bien ocultado. Bajo un rostro inexpresivo, puños apretados y una espalda casi recta, podía fingirlo completamente, hasta que llegaba a las duchas y se desnudaba frente a todos, mostrando cicatrices más profundas y rojas. Leves gruñidos y gemidos de dolor al sentir el agua fría sobre sus cicatrices.

—Basta… — No podía evitar susurrarle al agua.

Yuugi, estando a su lado, a pesar del sonido de la ducha, pudo oír aquel susurro. Se volteó a mirar a su hermano, quien estaba agachando su cabeza dejando que el agua cayera por su cuello hasta su espalda, aquella que estaba marcada con profundas cicatrices.

Al terminar de ducharse y vestirse, caminaron hasta el comedor. Yuugi todavía no tenía el valor para preguntar nada, y aunque lo hiciera, Atem no le respondería.

Sentados en las mesas, frente a un pizarrón que Seto Kaiba señalaba. Ahí estaban todas las tareas y nombres de los presentes.

Se sentía como el primer día, pero con un poco más de costumbre.

A los mellizos les tocaría limpiar la biblioteca en la mañana, aquella que no sabían que había. Era una mansión muy grande y a los hermanos todavía les faltaba explorar.

En la tarde, limpiarían y lustrarían el suelo. Atem se dio cuenta por qué el piso siempre estaba tan bien lustrado.

Aunque, algo lo impactó bastante, era la tarea nocturna. La tarea de la mañana y de la tarde la tenía que hacer con Yuugi, pero en la noche…

No estaba el nombre de Yuugi en la tarea que le correspondía a Atem, había otra persona, un nombre que no reconocía y no le importaba. Sólo quería ver el nombre de Yuugi, ¿por qué Yuugi no estaba ahí?

Apretó sus manos en el borde de la mesa, pensando en levantarse, pero, ahora que lo pensaba…. No era buena idea, su dolor no le permitía discutir.

Entonces, ahora por una semana, en la noche deberá llevarle la cena con otra persona a Seto Kaiba. ¿Por qué?

Volteó a mirar a su hermano, quien estaba casi con su boca abierta, la tarea que le tocaba era preparar esa misma cena con Jounouchi.

Suspiró con fuerza. ¿Qué le esperaría esta noche? O, mejor dicho, en el receso. Será cuando deba ir a ver a Seto Kaiba de nuevo, y no creía poder seguir soportando.

Los hermanos fueron llevados a la mencionada biblioteca por unos guardias con sus miradas tapadas por los anteojos negros. Atem no recordaba bien cuál era Isono, pero hacía un esfuerzo por reconocerlo.

La biblioteca era una habitación que se sentía pequeña, con una alfombra que causaba que se tropezaran si estaban distraídos. Había demasiados estantes con libros viejos y nuevos y manuales pesados.

Sin duda, no carecían de educación.

Y todos esos estantes debían ser limpiados. Bien, Atem podía hacer eso.

Pero algo le inquietaba y era que su hermano no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Podría simplemente vivir con la duda? No, no podía.

Atem intentaba ocultarse entre los libros, pero esto no era útil, pues Yuugi estaba frente al mismo estante y sólo tenía que sacar un libro para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

Ya para estos momentos, era obvio que Atem lo estaba evitando, y Yuugi no se daría por vencido. Decidió seguirlo mientras este caminaba sin rumbo por la habitación fingiendo que limpiaba.

Hasta que no había espacio para seguir huyendo, literalmente, entre cada estantería había un espacio muy pequeño que Yuugi pudo ocupar para acorralar a Atem.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Atem? ¿Por qué me estas evitando? – Le preguntaba con preocupación, pero su hermano sólo apartaba la mirada y no decía nada. Yuugi apretó los puños. — ¡Dime qué ocurre! – Insistió y el silencio fue su única respuesta. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —¡Dime! – No pudo evitar empujarlo ligeramente contra un estante al insistir, causando que la espalda de su hermano chocará fuerte contra la madera, logrando hacer que dejara salir un ruidoso gemido de dolor.

Atem sintió su espalda estallar, la madera golpeó justo sus cicatrices que no sanaban. Yuugi tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, realmente no quiso hacer eso.

—Atem, perdóname, yo… — Extendió su mano para saber sí de alguna manera podía ayudarlo a calmar su dolor, sin embargo, algo lo sobresaltó y fue un violento golpe en su mano que lo aparta de su hermano. Fue el mismo Atem quien golpeó su mano, haciendo que el chasquido rebotara por la habitación donde ahora estaban solos trabajando.

Atem jadeaba, estaba ciego de dolor, furioso, pero no sabía con quién. Tenía una llama en su pecho que no se apagaba, a su mente venía la imagen de una mano huesuda impactar contra él, una gruesa silueta que no reconocía, y pronto parpadeó para ver a su hermano lleno de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Culpa había en su corazón por haber sido tan desconsiderado con él, de hecho, ambos hermanos sentían lo mismo. La tensión los había presionado y separado, ¿no podían apoyarse como tanto creían?

Atem suspiró y quiso pedirle perdón, pero sólo el silencio fue su compañero y no quiso dejarlo.

— _Lo siento, Yuugi. –_ Dijo en su cabeza.

No había nada qué decir cuando siguieron con la única tarea que los mantenía unidos, sí no hubiera sido por ella, Atem habría salido por la puerta, sin mirar atrás; dejando que las lágrimas de su hermano cayeran de sus ojos sin perdón alguno.

Sólo corrían el polvo en los estantes cómo sí no fuera nada, mostrando un brillo que antes no se ha visto, el aroma del limpiador se sentía por todo el lugar y era lo único disfrutable. Se oía nada más el sonido de los trapos húmedos pasando por la madera. A veces, unos silenciosos sollozos que causaban que el dolor de espalda no sea nada en comparación con la puntada en su corazón al oírlos.

Se sentía tan aislado del mundo, que sus sentimientos se alejaban de su corazón y mente, su espíritu iba perdiendo color y sus manos carecían de firmeza en cuanto las miraba. Se perdía a sí mismo.

Atem cerraba sus ojos cuando el timbre sonó, sabiendo que ese sería el receso donde el trabajo más difícil se llevaría a cabo como todos estos días. ¿Por qué? Era una pregunta que se le repetía en la cabeza y no comprendía su significado, o sea, hacia dónde iba dirigida.

Sus pies sólo fueron hasta esa puerta que revelaría la alta figura de su jefe, de Seto Kaiba, el ojiazul de mirada penetrante, nudillos huesudos y un látigo feroz.

El suelo de madera ya era bien conocido, el eco que hacía su voz al gritar era la música de todas las tardes.

¿Cuántas veces seguiría pasando lo mismo? Cada día era una queja más alta. No contaba las veces que parpadeó ante cada punzada, el color blanco, verde y rojo se mezclaban cuando cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el suelo, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó de que el látigo enfrentaba su espalda.

Cinco, seis, siete, ¿horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Días? Si, definitivamente eran los días, que pasaban y seguían pasando sin que nada cambiara, ¿de qué forma podría escapar de una agonía en la que ya estaba perdido?

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué anhelaba? ¿Era esto una especie de castigo por la inmensa culpa que sentía al haber traído a su hermano hasta aquí? Por haber arriesgado la vida de Bakura, por ignorar a su hermano y preocuparlo hasta hacerlo llorar en las noches.

Atem se hacía el dormido, pero en realidad no podía conciliar el sueño con facilidad, y escuchaba todas las noches a Yuugi sollozar en su almohada. La noche era testigo de los pensamientos que su hermano podía tener y de las intenciones de Atem al alejarse. ¿Era blanco o negro?

Sí él estaba mal, entonces se merecía esto. Pero, ese no era el objetivo, ¿cuál era su razón?

Pronto el dolor se detuvo, con un intenso ardor que pesaba más que cualquier culpa. Sus manos temblaban, sus rodillas le fallaban cada vez que intentaba levantar esa carga. ¿Por qué no podía? En verdad, ya no soportaba.

Se dejó caer en el mismo suelo de madera, sobre sus lágrimas, su sudor y su sangre.

No podía levantarse.

—Levántate. – La voz firme resonó en sus oídos, pero no haría caso, no podía hacerlo. —¡Levántate! – Insistió de nuevo, ¿qué no se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que hizo? No podía soportar semejante dolor.

—Ya no quiero más. – Atem murmuró débilmente.

—¡No se trata de querer, hay que soportar! ¿¡Ya no lo soportas!? – Seto Kaiba siempre conseguía una nueva forma de causar dolor, y esa era presionar sus oídos con sus terribles gritos profundos. Aun así, esa pregunta hizo eco en sus oídos.

¿Ya no soporta? ¿Qué es lo que no soporta? ¿Por qué hacía esto, en primer lugar?

—No lo soporto. —Esas tres palabras salieron de sus labios, y no supo por qué.

—¿¡Qué es lo que no soportas!? –

—El… dolor… — Dijo con una voz tan baja que ni él mismo se escuchó.

—¿¡Qué es lo que no soportas!? – Insistió.

—El dolor. – Repitió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sí, eso sería bueno, cerrar los ojos para jamás despertar.

Vio la oscuridad cuando sus párpados le cubrieron toda vista, su mente ya no funcionaba. Quería darse por vencido, jamás levantarse del suelo lustrado de madera.

—¡Abre los ojos! – Fue lo que dijo esa profunda voz que ya no reconocía, no le pidió que se levantara, ni que no se quejara; sólo que abra los ojos. Está bien, lo haría.

Nunca le fue tan difícil abrir sus párpados, se sentían tan pesados como una pila de cincuenta libros, pero a pesar de la dificultad, lo consiguió. Aun así, veía de nuevo el suelo, y el final de la puerta que lo llevó hasta aquí.

¿Qué más quería esa poderosa voz?

—Ahora, levántate. – Pidió con suavidad. –Tus manos firmemente sobre el suelo, deja que tu cabeza se eleve junto con el resto de tu cuerpo. – Añadió. No sonaba como una orden, ¿por qué?

Aun así, obedeció, sus manos temblorosas hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para lograr que su pecho abandonara el firme suelo de madera, sintiendo una punzada en ese mismo lugar y un mareo incontrolable en su cabeza que de todas maneras fue capaz de soportar. Sus muñecas dolían demasiado ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para obedecer aquella voz. Aún no la reconocía.

Un gemido de dolor soltó de sus labios al enderezar la espalda, cuando se apoya solamente sobre sus rodillas, casi cayendo sobre sus manos, intenta mantenerse en esa posición. — Debes ponerte de pie. – De nuevo, la voz hablaba con suavidad y respeto.

Apoyó una mano en el suelo solamente para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio cuando mantiene firmemente sobre la madera su pie izquierdo y la parte superior de su pie derecho, esperando unos segundos para tomar fuerzas que no tenía. – Tú puedes. – Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, sobre todo porque las mismas fueron capaces de darle el poder de levantar el resto de su cuerpo dolorido, ignoró sus rodillas temblorosas cuando consiguió ponerse de pie.

Pero aún mantenía su mirada en el suelo. – Mírame. — Hasta que tuvo que obedecer… ¿tuvo que obedecer? Lo hizo; no sabía por qué levantó su mirada. Sus ojos amatista con su débil brillo miraban ahora el color azul alrededor de un rostro de piel pálida.

Quiso hablar, quiso dejar salir sus sentimientos al descubrir a la persona que tenía en frente. – Kai…ba…— Y sólo pudo decir aquello cuando todo su cuerpo falló nuevamente y perdió la consciencia, sabiendo que solamente cayó sobre algo que lo sostuvo firmemente.

Luego, cerró sus ojos.

Vio su brazo desnudo estirado sobre algo parecido a una almohada. La suavidad que sentía era la de las sábanas blancas que cubrían el colchón y otra extra que lo estaban cubriendo a él. Llevaban un aroma… muy peculiar.

Por alguna razón, sintió que esto ya lo había vivido, excepto por el sol que le cegaba la vista, reconocía las mismas sábanas blancas y aquel aroma que no quería olvidar, pero aun así le recordaban a alguien y lo obligaba a sentir rechazo por esa dulce sensación.

Quiso levantarse bruscamente de la cama donde él ya había estado, pero un peso sobre su espalda fue capaz de tirarlo de nuevo al colchón. El dolor seguía ahí, y se sentía diferente, cómo sí se estuviera aliviando. ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuidado por su propio torturador?

—Ah, despertaste. — Definitivamente, estaba en la habitación de Seto Kaiba, en su cama, vendado, viendo aquella mirada llena de arrogancia y … ¿Paciencia? No, no era la misma mirada que había visto el primer día, que veía todos estos días, era la misma que iba dirigida a Anzu cuando amenazó con suicidarse. ¿Por qué?

Apoyó una taza sobre la mesita de luz, vio como Atem arrugó su nariz al notarlo y suspiró. –Deberás tomar ese té, te ayudará a calmar el dolor. Te daría unas pastillas, pero no las tomarías. – Su voz seguía manteniendo su firmeza, aunque sus ojos denotaban cansancio.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa sí siento dolor o no? – Consiguió preguntar, tratando de mantener la agresividad en el tono.

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Atem no iba a jugar a ese juego, así que decidió ser directo. – No pienso quedarme aquí. – Dijo con un suspiro, tratando de levantarse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero lo ignoró, pues tenía que salir de ahí.

—No te irás a ningún lado en ese estado. — Kaiba insistió.

—¿Y sí lo intento qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? – Atem pudo alzar su cabeza para fijar sus ojos sobre los brillantes del castaño. Quería dejar salir todo el odio y la furia que estaba comenzando a sentir de nuevo. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó, ni por qué estaba ahora en su cama, y sólo por eso, no iba a quedarse ahí ni un segundo más. No sería humillado nuevamente.

Sí lo iba a golpear, pues que lo haga, no es lo peor que ha hecho.

Sorprendentemente, nada vino hacia él. –No estaría cumpliendo con mi palabra, y tendrás derecho a matarme sí lo hago. — Sorprendido quedó el chico de cabello tricolor cuando escuchó esas palabras salir del ojiazul. ¿Estaba bromeando? — Dijiste que ya no soportabas el dolor, entonces ya no habrá más dolor. —

¿Cuándo dijo eso? Sea como sea, era verdad y Kaiba lo respetaba. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

—No mientas. — Atem masculló, aún sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—Te lo ganaste; me obedeciste todas las veces que te hablé, no tengo motivo para golpearte ahora. Ya soportaste demasiado. — Esto último rebotó por la habitación, o al menos, así fue lo que sintió Atem.

No supo por qué su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo. Y, aun así, no terminaba de creer lo que escuchaba. Sólo se sentó lentamente en la cama, acomodándose, mientras pensativamente miraba hacia el frente. –Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, entonces. No conozco a Gozaburo aún, pero todavía no creo que sean diferentes. – Escuchó un ligero gruñido salir de los labios del castaño. No tardaría mucho en faltar a su palabra. – Ah, excepto por una cosa, pues, dicen que los hijos son una versión mejorada de los padres. – A los pocos segundos que dijo esto con total indiferencia, sintió la taza caer bruscamente al suelo cuando Kaiba la golpea al desatar su ira.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar, sirviente! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora! – Los gritos de Kaiba eran tan fuertes que sentía que las ventanas se romperían ante su rabia, aunque no recibió ningún golpe. Tal vez Kaiba hablaba en serio.

Atem se acomodó en el borde de la cama, listo para apoyar sus pies descalzos sobre el té derramado en el suelo. La única suerte era que la taza no se rompió.

Con sus pies apoyados firmemente sobre el líquido derramado, ignoró ese molesto cosquilleo cálido que le causaba.

Se mantuvo inexpresivo, obedeciendo a la furiosa orden del ojiazul, caminando hasta la puerta con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto nada más por una venda. Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando puso un pie afuera de esa habitación.

Desde ahí, no se movió. Sólo apoyó su mano sobre su frente, sintiendo unas absurdas ganas de reír, y, de hecho, lo hizo. Dejaba salir silenciosas carcajadas hasta subir el volumen a uno moderado para no llamar la atención, aunque sus rodillas le fallaron y deslizó su espalda sobre la puerta mientras caía al suelo sentado, abrazando sus piernas, aún con su mano en su frente.

No dejaba de reír, no sabía por qué lo hacía, ni por qué también las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sólo siguió riendo hasta que no quedara más aire.

Lo puso a prueba, humilló a su supuesto jefe, y este aun así no lo golpeó, cuando antes era golpeado por muchísimo menos que esto. ¿Kaiba tenía miedo de que lo matara? Podría evitarlo fácilmente, él tenía más poder que Atem.

El ojiazul parecía ser un hombre de palabra, entonces. Sí así era, no le pediría a su corazón que dejara de latir emocionadamente por ello. Atem no iba a negar que le aliviaba la idea de ya no recibir más golpes, o de saber que podía confiar en que Kaiba no se pasaría de listo con él.

Pero, con lo que acaba de hacer, no sabe sí ahora tiene mucho valor lo que le había dicho antes. Quizás ya perdió la paciencia, quizás lo arruinó de nuevo.

De pronto, dejó de reír. Sus labios se fruncieron, y la desesperación subió por su garganta. Quería levantarse, abrir la puerta y pedirle perdón a Kaiba, sí eso resolvería las cosas.

No, no iba a hacer semejante cosa. Él no hizo nada malo, después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué se arrodillará y le agradeciera por no golpearlo después de haberlo hecho por siete días? Qué ridículo.

Se levantó del suelo, y caminó hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás. Su dolor ya no era tan insoportable, poco a poco se calmaría y sus cicatrices tendrían tiempo de sanar. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Llegó a su habitación en busca de una camiseta, por suerte no se encontró con Yuugi en el camino, no quería que su hermano lo vea con toda su espalda vendada y seguramente la sangre aún resaltaba intensamente. Ya lo preocupó demasiado y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Vio el reloj y notó que pasó media hora del receso, Yuugi ya se había puesto con las tareas, asumiendo que su hermano llegaría tarde de nuevo.

Algo curioso para Atem es que esta rutina era distinta, pues jamás despertaba en la habitación de Kaiba con la espalda vendada y un té para calmar el dolor. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

— _No tengo motivo para golpearte ahora. Ya soportaste demasiado. —_ Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que Kaiba se diera cuenta de eso? ¿Hubo algo en especial que causara que él decidiera detenerse? _—…me obedeciste todas las veces que te hablé. –_ Atem todavía no lo comprendía, ¿en qué momento le obedeció? ¿Al venir todos los recesos a su habitación? ¿Es eso?

No, tenía que ser algo más, pues había una parte del día que no recordaba y era justamente cuando cayó al suelo. Luego de eso, no recordaba nada más, ni siquiera haberse levantado.

Excepto por…

— _¡Abre los ojos! —_

Esa voz, ¡era él! Recordaba haber logrado levantarse gracias a esa voz, a su voz. Qué extraño. Tan debilitado estaba que hacía cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, cosas que jamás hubiera hecho. No, no estaba debilitado, su voz le dio fuerzas de alguna manera. ¿Por qué?

Descansó su mano en su pecho, su corazón aún latía con rapidez. Era la voz de otra persona, no era la de Seto Kaiba.

Sacudió su cabeza. _–Era otra persona_. —Se dijo en su cabeza.

En cuanto pudo vestirse con la primera camiseta que encontró, cubriendo la venda con la prenda de color azul oscuro, con mangas largas que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pulgar. Ahora debía ir a trabajar con Yuugi, sea donde sea que esté.

La tarea marcaba que debían comenzar por el suelo del comedor, así que empezó a buscarlo por allí. Era una mansión muy grande y el comedor en sí era bastante amplio, así que dudaba Atem que Yuugi pudiera lustrarlo solo en media hora solamente.

En cierta forma, Atem no dejaba de sentirse culpable por dejar solo a su hermano, nunca lo había hecho en todos estos años. ¿Qué tanto mal le estaría haciendo a Yuugi? No podría saberlo sí es él mismo el que evita hablar con él. Tantas cosas le volaban por la cabeza y su hermano era una de ellas, intentando protegerlo y buscar la mejor manera de que soportara esta situación, aunque eso signifique dejarlo solo. Un poco irónico, pero era necesario.

De todas maneras, no sabía sí todo lo que estaba haciendo lo llevaría a algo en particular, hasta ahora sucedió esto. Haber sido golpeado, caer exhausto y que Kaiba le diga palabras confusas de nuevo.

Todo para proteger a Yuugi, todo para ser libre. ¿Qué más sucedería en lo que queda del día?

Pues, tendría que llevarle la cena a Kaiba, con un tal Keith Howard; alguien que no conocía, ni le importaba conocer. Tal vez era mejor que Yuugi no le llevara la comida al ojiazul y que no enfrentara miradas con él. Pero, ahora con lo que le dijo al castaño, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. ¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Cómo Kaiba le devolverá el ataque?

Unas risas le interrumpieron los pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había llegado al comedor y esas risas sonaban como las de… Yuugi, y alguien más.

Atem apuró el paso para alcanzar a ver a su hermano, quien estaba con un trapeador entre sus manos, mirando con una amplia sonrisa a su compañero. Era rubio, alto, sonriente también, mantenía una posición exagerada cómo sí se estuviera burlando de algo. Jounouchi lo estaba acompañando a su hermano.

Atem se acercó más a ellos, hipnotizado por la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Eso era lo que quería lograr, hacer reír a su hermano como el rubio lo estaba haciendo.

En cuanto Yuugi lo vio a Atem acercarse, su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida por una mirada llena de preocupación. – _No, no, ¿por qué dejaste de sonreír? —_ Atem preguntó desesperadamente en su cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

—Creo que ya debería irme. – Jounouchi dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio.

— _No, no te vayas. —_ No supo Atem por qué suplicó algo así en su interior, quizás porque era la única persona que fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír cuando él sólo le sacaba lágrimas de tristeza a Yuugi. De hecho, incluso acaba de borrarle la sonrisa. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal se veía? ¿Tan mal le hacía?

Jounouchi se fue alejando de los hermanos, dejándolos solos con el trabajo y el silencio incómodo, que Yuugi sorprendentemente decidió romper. –Jounouchi te estaba reemplazando, ya que llegarías tarde de nuevo. – Explicó apartando su mirada, sus ojos denotaban… ¿decepción? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué? ¿Qué reflejaban esos ojos brillantes?

—Sí me odias… — Atem comenzó a decir, sobresaltando a Yuugi. – Está bien que me odies. Yo te comprendo. – Dijo con una sonrisa quebrada, mostrando verdadera comprensión. Después de todo, él también se odiaba.

Sin embargo, Yuugi sólo sacudió su cabeza, al principio de una manera lenta y luego rápidamente, con sus lágrimas saliendo finalmente de sus ojos otra vez. Esto era lo único que Atem podía lograr últimamente.

—¡No digas eso, por favor! – La voz de Yuugi demostraba la angustia que había acumulado en su garganta, agachaba su cabeza y apretaba con fuerza el trapeador. –Quiero abrazarte…- Murmuró en un volumen demasiado bajo.

—¿Qué? —Atem se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de que la tristeza no sonara en su voz.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? – Yuugi levantó la mirada finalmente, dejando que Atem pudiera ver con más claridad esos ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios fruncidos.

Atem no podía decirle que no, era lo que más necesitaba y el dolor de su espalda no le quitaría lo más preciado que tenía. Causó que el trapeador cayera, y el sonido rebotara por toda la sala, cuando tiró del brazo de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia él para atraparlo con un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

Yuugi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, cuidando de no tocar la espalda y volver a equivocarse. Los sollozos se volvieron más intensos, temblaba entre los brazos de Atem. –No te odio. – Consiguió decir.

Esto sólo logró que Atem lo abrazara con más fuerza, sin querer soltarlo. No quería que este momento con su hermano terminara pronto, quería que dure eternamente. Pero era un deseo imposible de cumplir.

Algo que sí podía evitar era pelearse con su hermano, no quería volver a hacerlo, no quería estar lejos de él. Iba a cuidarlo, a la persona más preciada.

El sol se escondió, y el cielo oscuro ahora cubría la mansión. Faltaban pocos minutos para que Yuugi y Jounouchi terminaran de cocinar la cena, Atem tuvo tiempo suficiente para prepararse mentalmente, aunque no aprovechó para conocer al tal Keith Howard.

No le interesaba saber quién sería su compañero de trabajo por esta semana, era irrelevante.

Otra regla especifica que debería tener en cuenta es la de probar la comida y bebida frente al jefe antes de que este la comiera. Así demostraría que todo eso no estaba envenenado, una regla astuta y cruel al mismo tiempo. Pero, Yuugi sabía esto y no envenenaría la comida sabiendo que Atem sería quien la llevara.

Atem se encontraba sentado en su propia cama, pateando el suelo con insistencia, contando ansiosamente los segundos, deseando que el tiempo pasara más lento. Y cerrando sus ojos, escucha el sonido brutal del timbre que marcaba el cambio de hora.

Ahora le tocaba a él, tenía que levantarse, ir a la cocina y llevar en una bandeja toda la comida hasta donde lo guiaran, pues unos guardias lo llevarían hasta la habitación correspondiente.

Algo que le llamaba la atención era la hora en la que debía llevarle la comida, era distinta a la hora en la que ellos cenaban. Se dejó reír internamente, era obvio que no cenaría a la misma hora que sus sirvientes, así no podría vigilarlos.

En cuanto entró a la cocina, vio que en una mesa estaba toda la comida prolijamente ordenada sobre unas bandejas. Atem no estaba sorprendido de lo que veía, Yuugi no era prolijo porque lo obligaban, sino porque siempre fue así con la comida, todas las veces que cocinaba terminaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo y no era sólo cómo se veía sino el sabor también.

Frente a Atem, había un hombre que parecía ser unos tantos años mayor que los mellizos, ya tenía pequeña barba que cubría su mentón, arrugas que no le favorecían en nada y brazos anchos y peludos. Su cabello rubio y alborotado y unos ojos cansados que lo miraban con cierta curiosidad. Este era Keith Howard, seguramente.

No hubo presentación, los dos sólo se miraron y tomaron sus respectivas bandejas para comenzar a caminar hacia donde los guardias los llevaban.

Atem tragó saliva, aunque por alguna razón, sus nervios se desvanecieron, pues en cuanto puso en marcha la tarea, las ansias ya no parecían estar molestándolo. Supuso que eso era algo bueno.

El camino fue largo para llevar unas bandejas de comida, aunque no tanto como el camino hacia la habitación de Kaiba, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que algún sirviente curioso no la encontrara.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta, lo cual era una suerte ya que ambos tenían las manos ocupadas y un simple movimiento podría tirar toda la comida.

Atem quedó sorprendido cuando del otro lado de la puerta, además de ver una amplia y larga mesa en una mediana habitación con ventanas que parecían abrirse hacia un balcón, también veía a Seto Kaiba sentado en una de las sillas y frente a él, otro hombre estaba sentado. Seguramente tendría unos cincuenta años o más, su rostro no era para nada agradable.

Un grueso bigote le cubría el labio superior, su nariz era un poco ancha. Su cabello ligeramente canoso estaba bien peinado, traía puesto un traje elegante rojo con una corbata negra y una camisa blanca.

Tanto Kaiba como ese hombre los estaban mirando a los dos, esperando que apoyaran las bandejas en la mesa. Y eso hicieron, mientras Atem observaba detenidamente a ese hombre. ¿Con quién estaba cenando Kaiba? Esto no se lo había mencionado.

Atem tomó uno de los platos y le sirvió la respectiva comida a Kaiba, Keith se encargó de servirle al otro hombre. Con razón habían traído tanta comida, era extraño que alguien tan delgado como Kaiba se comiera todo eso.

Luego de que el plato estuviera lleno, le sirvió vino en una copa, y ahí fue cuando miró a esos ojos azules que se fijaban en los suyos e intentó descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento, sólo para saber sí lo arruinó o no. Sin embargo, su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre. Era inútil seguir intentando.

Llena la copa, sólo quedaba probar lo que habían preparado. Atem comenzó por el vino, y no desconfiaba para nada de su contenido, Yuugi lo preparó, no sucedería nada malo. El agrio gusto del vino pasó por su lengua, aun mirando a Kaiba, quien no apartaba la vista de él. ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? ¿Acaso era una atracción?

Ignorando esto, deja la copa sobre la mesa y procede a probar la comida.

Esto lo hacía con gusto, pues volver a probar la comida de Yuugi era un lujo que estaba dispuesto a tomar, y sí moría por eso, pues sería la mejor manera de morir en este lugar.

Aun así, no le sucedió nada ni con el vino, ni con la comida. Todo estaba en buen estado, y Keith probó la comida y bebida del otro hombre. Sólo quedaba pararse derecho y decir: —¡Buen provecho! —También debían esperar a que terminaran de comer, así que no podían irse del lugar hasta que lo hicieran.

Quedarían ahí parados como postes, escuchando conversaciones ajenas y viendo a los demás comer. Atem no podía sentirse más humillado.

—Así que este es tu sirviente rebelde. – El hombre extraño tenía una voz demasiado grave y quizás fuerte. Sí llegara a gritar podría alterar, aunque sea un poco al joven de cabello tricolor. Pero no le temía. Si, era el sirviente rebelde, podía mirarlo toda la noche, sí quiere hacerlo. A él no le va a importar, de hecho, sería un juego de miradas.

—Su nombre es Atem. — Kaiba contestó mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios, justo donde Atem los había apoyado.

Atem se sintió sorprendido de que a Kaiba le importara que ese hombre supiera su nombre, como si en serio significara algo. Pues, sólo era un objeto en un lugar así.

—Lo lamento, Seto, olvidaba lo suave que eres con tus sirvientes. – El hombre dijo con cierta burla. ¿Suave? Atem se sintió reír internamente, Seto Kaiba no era para nada suave. – Debe ser por eso que este… Atem sea tan complicado, necesita una buena corrección. – No pudo evitar suspirar al oír esto. ¿Otra corrección? No, ya había hablado con Kaiba, él no faltaría a su palabra.

—Créeme que sé cómo controlar a mis sirvientes, Gozaburo. – Kaiba hizo énfasis en el nombre, mientras apuntaba sus ojos hacia Atem, cómo sí lo hubiera hecho a propósito para que su sirviente reconociera al enemigo. Y así fue, los ojos de Atem se abrieron como platos al reconocer finalmente al padre de Seto Kaiba, a quien supuestamente es peor que él.

—¿Cómo ese que intentó escapar? No me hagas reír, yo lo corregiré por ti. — Gozaburo insistió, Atem tembló ligeramente al oír esa mención sobre Bakura. Era verdad que Gozaburo no sabe que él está vivo.

—Eso no será necesario. — Kaiba sonaba indiferente a pesar de la presión que estaba recibiendo y Atem no iba a negar que se estaba sintiendo agradecido, pues no quería que lo llevaran con un hombre que no conoce. Por lo menos, ya conocía las debilidades de Kaiba.

Aun así, notaba cómo hablaban de él cómo sí no estuviera ahí, aunque el hombre lo miraba constantemente. —Me sacaste a una sirviente, me lo debes. — Gozaburo discutió.

Kaiba dejó salir una leve carcajada. – Te hice un favor, recuerdo que te quejabas constantemente de esa chica, y sí consideras rebelde a Atem, no creo que te interese el hermano de la muchacha que dejamos ir. – Atem trató de hacer una relación sobre lo mencionado, pues recordaba que Jounouchi contó que él estaba ahí a cambio de la liberación de su hermana, ¿será de ella de la que estaban hablando?

¿Kaiba alejó a Shizuka de Gozaburo?

—No es un pedido lo que te estoy diciendo, Seto. —Gozaburo había alzado un poco la voz, creando un silencio que duró un minuto o dos. Atem comenzaba a sentirse nervioso con esta conversación, pues al oír esto, sintió que Gozaburo tenía las de ganar, y Kaiba sólo lo miraba a su padre fijamente, con cierta expresión que reflejaba algo distinto a la indiferencia.

¿Temor? ¿Sorpresa?

Sea como sea, Kaiba suspiró rendido y Atem no pudo evitar apretar sus puños. – Después de cenar, es todo tuyo. – Dijo con resignación.

Atem sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, una fuerte presión en su estómago que le daba la sensación de nauseas. No acaba de oír eso, Kaiba no acaba de aceptar entregarlo a Gozaburo, sí él mismo dijo que era un ser horrendo y cruel. ¿Por qué le hizo esto?

Una carcajada sonaba por la habitación, la risa de victoria de Gozaburo rebotaba en las paredes, causando dolores de cabeza en el sirviente de ojos amatista, quien perdió la paciencia al sentirse así de humillado y… traicionado. Con sus manos tiró la copa y la comida del ojiazul, el mismo no se notaba sorprendido ante la reacción de su sirviente.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —Atem gritó sin vacilar, dejando salir toda la rabia y dolor que sentía en estos momentos. Kaiba se levantó de la silla, viendo como los guardias comenzaban a rodear la mesa, preparados para sostener a Atem. Lo tomaron de sus delgados brazos y rodearon parte de su cintura para que este no escapara. Aun así, el joven se sacudía cómo podía. —¡No! ¡No me llevarán! ¡Mátenme sí es necesario, pero jamás seré tu sirviente! – Atem hizo lo que pudo para dirigir la mirada al repugnante rostro de Gozaburo, quien encendió un cigarro y no se molestó en fumarlo al sentarse cómodamente en su silla.

—Soy el jefe, jovencito, y ahora sentirás el poder de este apellido. —Gozaburo dijo, sonriendo despreocupado. Atem forcejeó más al oír esto, pero sintió el dolor en su espalda traicionarlo.

Aún seguía ahí, lo que Kaiba le hizo, y ahora con esta … traición, sí es que así se podía llamar, por alguna razón dolía más.

Lo miró fijamente, gruñendo inevitablemente, estaba lleno de rabia. Se permitió estar cerca de él, a pesar de estar agarrado, sólo miraba su rostro y sentía dolor. –Me duele. Dijiste que ya no lo sentiría. —Murmuró. –Mentiste. —Añadió, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza, demostrando rechazo.

Kaiba no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo inexpresivo ante toda la ola de sentimientos que Atem le estaba lanzando. –Envíenlo a mi despacho, yo lo calmaré. – Gozaburo ordenó, y los guardias obedecieron, llevando a Atem lejos de los ojos de Kaiba, pues él no dejó de mirarlo hasta que desapareció.

¿Sería la última vez que lo vería?

—¿Ya ves? El desgraciado arruinó la cena e hizo lo que quiso. – Kaiba apretó sus puños, sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más de su padre. Veía el vidrio roto en el suelo, la comida desparramada por la alfombra y la mesa, entre los pedazos de vidrio el vino resaltaba, y había una cierta semejanza a la sangre.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos al pensar esto. No aguantaría un segundo más en este lugar, tenía que irse. Así que caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dispuesto a irse. –No tengo hambre. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya.

Por los pasillos escuchaba las quejas de Atem, sus gritos, sus patadas. ¿Callarían todo eso? ¿Será posible que él en verdad era peor que Gozaburo?

Otra vez, otra muerte ocasionada por él. Ya no quería más de eso.

Se encerró en su habitación, dispuesto a golpear la pared, rasgando sus nudillos. ¿Por qué sentía esta impotencia que hace tanto no había sentido? La última vez que la sintió fue con….

No, no recordaría eso de nuevo. Está bien, Atem sólo era un sirviente que no medía el peso de las consecuencias, tal vez este era su destino después de todo. Él lo había humillado esta tarde, se lo merecía.

Sacudió su cabeza ante este pensamiento. No, nadie merecía morir por algo así.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Lamentándose? ¿Qué le sucedió frente a Gozaburo? ¿Temor? ¿Es ese temor de nuevo? No hay peor humillación que esa.

Atem era su sirviente, una hoja de papel firmada era más poderosa que cualquier amenaza y mirada fija. Gozaburo no podía ir en contra de ella. Rápidamente fue hacia su cajón y apartando el látigo de ese lugar, buscó aquellas hojas tan valiosas que serían capaces de remediar esta situación.

Kaiba tenía el poder sobre la situación ahora, tenía la solución, porque el papel aseguraba firmemente que Atem era su sirviente, y nadie ni nada cambiaría eso.

Atem estaba solamente bajo _su_ poder.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Ver a esa persona lo hizo temblar, su corazón pareció haberse detenido cuando Gozaburo lo trajo frente a él. Pues creía que era su imaginación, que era falso. No podía creer en algo simplemente imposible._

 _-Creo que te acuerdas de él. – Gozaburo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo? Todas las noches su figura aparecía en su cabeza, todas las mañanas pensaba en su nombre, en su cabellera negra, sus ojos grises y esa sonrisa que pensó que jamás vería y que incluso ahora que lo tenía en frente, ya no la veía._

 _¿Pero cómo podía estar mirándolo cuando lo que vivía no era una pesadilla ni tampoco un sueño?_

 _Sus labios temblaban, pero quisieron susurrar su nombre, sus manos perdieron firmeza y el sudor frío recorría su espalda. Un molesto nudo en la garganta le hacía aumentar su confusión, estaba volviendo a sentir y no quería hacerlo._

 _¿Por qué pasaba esto?_

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias a Pharah Kaiba(mi beta reader), a mi aibou y Shamtal con su ayuda, apoyo y cariño. Las amo.**

 **Y a ustedes, lectores que con su apoyo incondicional me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos estaremos leyendo el proximo viernes! Sí tienen dudas, mp o review, con gusto los leeré, y sí sólo quieren dejar su opinion, sea buena o mala, me encantaría saberla.**

 **En fin, ¡saludos!**


	6. El poder del apellido

_**Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Un pasillo extenso y amplio, oscuro con nada más que un escritorio y estantes que contenían demasiados libros. De pie en el centro de la habitación, lo miraba caminar a su alrededor, escondiendo los gruesos puños detrás de su espalda. El horrendo olor a tabaco lo rodeaba, junto con el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca luego de haber sido golpeado brutalmente en el rostro.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento pensó en cuanto extrañaba los nudillos huesos y pálidos de aquella persona. Por lo menos no tenía un horrible perfume a base de tabaco y alcohol.

¿Por qué pensaba en él en un momento así? Esa misma persona lo había traicionado, y no era nada para sorprenderse, ahora no sabía sí debía pensar en la muerte o la vida que le espera. ¿Tenía que preocuparse en portarse bien? No, estaba quejándose, mirando con sus ojos fijos y filosos como dagas ardientes.

Sí tan solo tuviera una en la mano, sería capaz de clavarla enseguida. ¿Dónde? No estaba seguro.

Por un momento creyó en esas mismas palabras que podrían haberle brindado esperanza. Que el dolor sería parte del pasado, pero eso es obvio que no se puede perder.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – Su voz grave hacía presión en sus oídos. Por supuesto que no lo estaba escuchando, ¿qué debía escuchar? ¿Qué era un miserable? ¿El poder del apellido?

¿Cómo un simple apellido podía tener poder? El poder se mantiene en el espíritu y surge de la voluntad y acciones de la persona que lo utiliza. No se tiene poder por un nombre.

¿De qué servía escucharlo? Sí de una u otra manera todo pensamiento del mismo será ignorado y usado para atacarlo, herirlo hasta que su existencia desaparezca. El silencio era la mejor opción, y hacerse el sordo era su defensa, pues sí lo escuchaba no podría controlarse a sí mismo.

Una fuerte mano toma su mentón. Era tan grande que podría cubrirle la cara entera, pero sólo apretaba dolorosamente sus mejillas obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Y que terrible era mirar ese rostro tan repugnante. ¿Cuántos crímenes habrá cometido?

Bien, le daba la razón a Kaiba, Gozaburo parecía ser un ser cruel y despiadado. Podía sentirlo en su forma de hablar y de moverse. –Gritaste todo este rato y ahora no vas a decir nada. —Dijo con su voz ronca.

Atem se limitó a no contestar.

Esas gruesas manos lo soltaron, caminaba ahora el hombre en traje elegante, por su escritorio para tomar un libro bastante ancho. Lo abría y pasaba las hojas, posiblemente leyendo, aunque con total indiferencia. Atem lo observaba, apretando sus puños, queriendo anticipar su próximo movimiento.

Pero era imposible hacer algo así, no se sentía capaz. Recién había terminado de descubrir el punto débil de su jefe anterior y ahora debía lidiar con uno nuevo y peor. ¿Cuál sería su futuro?

Gozaburo sostenía el libro y caminaba hacia el joven de cabello tricolor. Tapa dura, de un color verde oscuro con bordes dorados. No llegaba a leer el título, ni tampoco era de su interés en estos momentos. No sabía por qué temblaba ante el silencio del mayor, no sabía por qué sentía temor.

De pronto sintió una fuerte presión detrás de su cabeza que lo obligó a caer al suelo, sintiendo un profundo mareo que lo debilitó más que cualquier latigazo que Kaiba podría darle. Sólo podía ver ahora de forma muy borrosa a los zapatos negros y lustrados del hombre que lo acababa de golpear, y el libro cayendo al suelo, con la tapa abierta y las hojas moviéndose descontroladamente hasta que permaneció quieto.

—Sólo en el suelo serás obediente. – Le costaba abrir los ojos con los latidos constantes en su cabeza, pero oía perfectamente las palabras de Gozaburo.

El suelo… Qué curioso, siempre termina cayendo al suelo, herido, dolorido, sin ánimos de volver a levantarse. Y quizás ya no volvería a hacerlo. ¿Qué caso tenía levantarse sí siempre volvería a caer?

Sintió un brusco cosquilleo en su espalda, alguien le estaba subiendo la camiseta. Rápidamente apartó aquella y miró al hombre con el peor odio que podía darle, lo único que recibió fue una bofetada que hizo que su cabeza girara y una patada en su estómago que causó que liberara un grito ahogado.

—Tienes ideas muy sucias, joven, me halagas, pero esas no son mis intenciones. – Respondió con una carcajada. Al menos podía sentirse aliviado de que algo como eso no sucedería.

El dolor no le permitía evitar que vuelvan a levantar su ropa, revelar su espalda vendada, quizás sucia con sangre vieja. Escuchó reír por lo bajo al mayor y maldijo internamente, ¿Qué pretendía al observarlo de esa manera? ¿Humillarlo? Pues, lo estaba logrando.

—Veo que mi hijo no es tan inútil después de todo, te ha hecho sufrir bastante, pero tengo entendido que ese vendaje no te lo pusiste tú. – Atem cerró sus ojos al oír esto, sin querer enfrentar el suelo donde estaba.

Dejó de sentir su mano sobre su ropa, para solamente apreciar el sonido de los zapatos haciendo contacto con la madera ante cada paso. No iba a negar que el frío recorría su espalda, con ligeros temblores ante la ansiedad inevitable y miedo al no saber qué recibirá próximamente. ¿Qué le iba a suceder? ¿Qué será de Yuugi? ¿Debía suplicar sí la situación lo requería o simplemente dejar que el destino hiciera lo suyo?

Sea como sea, el agudo sonido de un metal impactar contra algo lo alteró bastante, que por unos segundos sintió la necesidad de abrir sus ojos y ver lo que Gozaburo estaba haciendo, pero decidió mantenerse en la oscuridad e intentar… no sentir.

De nuevo, su camiseta estaba siento levantada ligeramente, para ser… ¿cortada? Una presión fría rozaba su piel mientras la tela se iba abriendo, soltando su cuerpo. ¿O sea que Gozaburo se tomó la molestia de cortar su ropa? ¿Para qué?

¿Cortaría la venda también? El sudor frío pasaba por su nuca al pensar en ello. Y sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando la ropa ya no fue una molestia y la venda comenzó a soltarse también, sintiendo cada vez más el filo de la tijera. Por los movimientos pudo darse cuenta de que era una tijera y una con muy buen filo.

—No…—Susurró, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos para callarse a sí mismo. No serviría de nada quejarse, sólo ocasionaría más dolor y arrepentimientos.

Escuchó el fino metal rebotar contra el suelo. Gozaburo la había soltado, bien. ¿Pero por qué hizo todo eso?

Tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños sobre la madera, como sí supiera lo que estaba por sentir.

Sus deducciones no fallaron cuando un horroroso dolor invadió su cuerpo entero, ya que su espalda recibió un duro choque con algo parecido a un látigo. Se sentía más grueso y por el ruido que hacía, era más pesado. ¿Otro tipo de látigo? ¿Un cinturón quizás?

Sea como sea, estos golpes ya los conocía, excepto porque no venían de esa persona, la cual Atem sabía todos sus movimientos y los tiempos que se tomaba con cada golpiza.

Gozaburo era una persona con mucha energía que utilizaba al no malgastar cada segundo, pues no detenía sus golpes en ningún momento. Atem sentía el dolor constantemente, sus cicatrices no tenían ni un segundo para respirar. Kaiba por lo menos se tomaba dos segundos antes de volver a atacar, pero los movimientos de su padre eran constantes y cada vez más fuertes.

Algo para tener en cuenta es que tenía control sobre su fuerza que aumentaba a propósito, no lo reducía en ningún momento. Entonces, Atem sabía que cada golpe sería más y más doloroso, sólo quedaba descubrir cuándo se iba a detener.

Pero no podía pensar, hasta no dejaba de gritar, pues sus cicatrices se abrían con cada choque, su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el suelo, sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Esto era una tortura constante, ya no podía ni saber sí la sangre había salido.

Algo que pudo hacer es sostener las lágrimas, aunque descansaban en el borde de sus ojos, amenazando con caer.

—¡Basta! —Exclamaba repetidas veces, lo suplicaba, pero el hombre hacía oídos sordos. —¡Duele! —Dejó escapar un grito desgarrador. No sabía que su garganta tenía tanto poder cuando de pronto los golpes se detuvieron.

Sólo se dedicó a respirar de alivio, tratando de acomodarse al nuevo ardor con el que se encontraba. No iba a desmayarse, no quería hacerlo, quería mirar a los ojos a su torturador, y ver por qué se decidió detener. Un ligero gemido de dolor se escuchó y no era suyo.

Esto lo obligó a intentar moverse un poco para mirar hacia arriba y no creyó lo que sus ojos veían. Pues tenía encima a Seto Kaiba, parado frente a él, dándole la espalda, con su brazo estirado para detener el … cinturón, enfrentando miradas con su padre.

¿Por qué? ¿Recibió el golpe por él?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Gozaburo pregunta con indignación.

—Cumpliendo con mi obligación. – Al decir esto, el ojiazul no pudo evitar mirar al cuerpo que tenía debajo, y se sorprendió al ver ese color amatista enfrentar sus ojos con insistencia, aun demostrando cierto rencor. No iba a negar en un momento así que se sentía admirado por la fortaleza que Atem tenía para aún mantener la mirada estando en ese estado.

—Tu obligación es obedecerme. —Gozaburo respondió.

—Tienes razón, y tú también tienes una obligación que debes cumplir, Gozaburo. – El castaño dejó de mirar a su sirviente, para fijarse en su padre y sonreír con cierta arrogancia. Gozaburo se mostró sorprendido, pero pronto demostró comprender a lo que su hijo se refería. El ojiazul llevó su mano a su bolsillo, y sacó de ahí una hoja de papel doblada. –Puedes tener poder sobre él, sobre mí y sobre todos los que estamos en esta mansión, pero nunca tendrás poder sobre una cosa. – Se encargó de señalar el papel doblado, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. – El reglamento. – Atem juró haber escuchado gruñir a Gozaburo ante lo que Kaiba dijo.

A pesar de su debilidad, no quería perderse la oportunidad de escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque su cuerpo le rogaba descanso. No podía creer que un lugar como este tenía un reglamento, o que al menos sería respetado. ¿Por qué Kaiba insistiría en algo así? No es como sí le importara sus sirvientes o algo.

—Este papel indica que yo soy el único que tiene poder sobre Atem, yo firmé y él firmó que sería mi sirviente, y de nadie más. Tú no tienes derecho a hacerle nada sin mi permiso, ya que Atem es MI sirviente, hasta que otro papel diga lo contrario. – Kaiba dijo con demasiada firmeza, bastante seguro de sus palabras. Atem no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, ¿debía estar aliviado por ello? Significaría que el ojiazul lo sacaría de las manos de Gozaburo y sólo quedaría bajo su control, alguien que él estaba comenzando a conocer.

Le hubiera gustado haber sido libre, pero esto tampoco estaba tan mal.

El silencio que se había creado fue quebrado por una fuerte carcajada salida de la garganta de Gozaburo. –Supongo que tienes razón, pero antes de que te vayas con tu querido sirviente, quiero mostrarte algo. – Gozaburo le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia una puerta que se encontraba al lado de las estanterías sólo para abrirla y traer a alguien frente al ojiazul.

Ver a esa persona lo hizo temblar, su corazón pareció haberse detenido cuando Gozaburo lo trajo frente a él. Pues creía que era su imaginación, que era falso. No podía creer en algo simplemente imposible.

—Creo que te acuerdas de él. – Gozaburo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Todas las noches su figura aparecía en su cabeza, todas las mañanas pensaba en su nombre, en su cabellera negra, sus ojos grises y esa sonrisa que pensó que jamás vería y que incluso ahora que lo tenía en frente, ya no la veía.

¿Pero cómo podía estar mirándolo cuando lo que vivía no era una pesadilla ni tampoco un sueño?

Sus labios temblaban, pero quisieron susurrar su nombre, sus manos perdieron firmeza y el sudor frío recorría su espalda. Un molesto nudo en la garganta le hacía aumentar su confusión, estaba volviendo a sentir y no quería hacerlo.

¿Por qué pasaba esto?

—Mokuba…— Susurró con su voz quebrada. Y Atem pudo sentirlo desde el suelo, ese nombre significaba algo importante, pero no podía levantar la mirada para ver bien quién se había sumado a la fiesta.

Gozaburo volvió a reír, viendo los ojos brillantes del ojiazul, tan abiertos como platos. Temblaba, estaba pálido, lo tenía controlado. – Te has portado muy bien todos estos años, creo que sería justo devolvértelo… — Dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello del niño. Kaiba trató de observarlo lo mejor posible para revisar sí no tenía alguna herida o delgadez notoria debido al destrato. Pero Mokuba se veía tan normal como era antes, excepto por su mirada apagada y su rostro inexpresivo. Tenía un chaleco gris con unos pantalones que combinaban y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas. Él solía tener ropa con mucho color, ¿a dónde se fue ese niño?

No importaba, lo estaba viendo, lo tenía tan cerca y … al mismo tiempo estaba lejos. Su corazón comenzaba a doler, un ardor en sus ojos comenzaba a molestarlo así que parpadeó para espantar esas lagrimas que amenazaban con huir.

—Aunque por la actitud que estuviste tomando últimamente, tendré que pedirte algo a cambio del niño, creo que es obvio. – Gozaburo añadió. – Tu sirviente, Atem por Mokuba. –

Atem rasguñó el suelo, era obvio que no podía ganarle a ese tal Mokuba, pues por la forma en la que Kaiba susurró su nombre con cierto… dolor, demostraba que era alguien demasiado valioso e importante para él. Gozaburo estaba usando un viejo y sucio truco para tener lo que quiere, y lo recibirá. Estaba seguro.

Kaiba se mantuvo en su lugar, a pesar de sus deseos por correr hacia el muchacho de cabellos negros y alborotados frente a él. De nuevo, estaba siendo puesto a prueba, después de tantos años pudo volver a ver a Mokuba, y no era un sueño ni mucho menos una pesadilla, pero sí quería tenerlo con él todos los días de su vida, tendría que apostar algo a cambio.

Lo estaba dudando, no iba a negar que le estaba costando tomar la decisión. ¿Por qué? Siempre se decía que daría lo que fuera por volver a estar con Mokuba, sin embargo, ahora no estaba dispuesto a dar su sirviente.

¿Era débil? ¿Suave? ¿No le importaba Mokuba? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Miró al suelo, al joven que estaba ahí con su espalda golpeada. No supo por qué se volteó y se encargó de cargar ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Atem sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando esto sucedió.

Estaba molesto, aunque no tenía energías para quejarse de la acción del castaño, y tampoco lo haría, pues sabía que lo cargaba para entregarlo a los brazos de su padre. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Sólo tenía que dejarlo tirado en el suelo, como siempre.

—No hay trato. —Kaiba dijo con firmeza, aunque en su pecho estaba sucediendo una explosión de emociones.

Atem se sobresaltó ante estas palabras. ¿Acaso esa persona no era tan importante? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—De nuevo te dejaron de lado, Mokuba. — Gozaburo le dijo al niño que Atem ahora podía mirar, se veía tan joven, tal vez tendría unos doce años. ¿Por qué Kaiba lo dejaría con él? –Parece que ese sirviente es muy importante para ti, Seto. – El hombre añadió, y las palabras resonaron tanto en los oídos de Atem como en los de Kaiba, quien intentó mostrarse indiferente al darle la espalda a su padre y … a su hermano menor.

Kaiba había llevado a su sirviente a su habitación, y se resistía bastante de hacerlo callar de un golpe. Prometió que no volvería a golpearlo, así que no lo haría por más molesto, persistente e imbécil que pueda ser a veces.

Podría haberlo enviado a su habitación y que se arreglara con los golpes, sin embargo, se ocupó nuevamente de su espalda, de tratar sus heridas y colocarle un nuevo vendaje. Además, que le dio una camiseta sana de las suyas, que eran un poco grandes y le quedaban bastante anchas.

Fue complicado convencerlo de que lo dejara ayudarlo, aunque pareció no querer quejarse demasiado ya que estaba distraído con algo. ¿Con qué? Kaiba no lo sabía, pensó que podría ser con algo que le dijo Gozaburo mientras él estaba ausente, o solamente estaba cansado por todo lo que estuvo viviendo.

Conocía esa mirada distraída, ese silencio y esos labios fruncidos. Así se veía él cuando era pequeño. Lo que jamás pudo conseguir, era levantarse al haber caído rendido al suelo. Gozaburo nunca le permitió conocer la posibilidad de levantar la cabeza después de haberla agachado.

Eso era lo único que el ojiazul admiraba de Atem, esa fortaleza inquebrantable. No sabía cuál era su secreto ni su devoción, sólo que su persistencia lo llevaba a soportar demasiado.

Eso fue lo que puso a prueba al traerlo todos los días a su habitación para torturar su espalda sin darle la razón, aunque esa razón existía, no valía sí la decía en voz alta. Pero ahora que ya todo acabó, sólo le quedaba decir que estaba probando su resistencia, sí aún después de caer al suelo, era capaz de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo.

Es verdad que necesitó ayuda en aquel momento, sólo unas palabras de apoyo para guiarlo y que consiguiera ponerse de pie a pesar de su dolor. Aun así, Kaiba no podía evitar sentirse admirado, por más que odiaba sentir algo así.

Un silencio incomodo se creó entre ambos cuando ya no hubo nada más que hacer, pues el joven de cabello tricolor estaba sentado en su cama, mirando a sus pies y el castaño sentado en una silla frente a él, sólo fijaba sus ojos en su sirviente, sin pensar en nada.

—¿Quién es Mokuba? — De pronto, Atem rompió el hielo con esa pregunta tan incomoda.

—No te importa. — Kaiba contestó bruscamente.

—¿Y a ti sí? — Entonces, Atem levantó la mirada, con el color amatista fijo en el azul que estaba lleno de sorpresa y tal vez dolor. Otro punto débil. —Fuiste capaz de dejarlo con Gozaburo, a quien tú consideras un ser cruel. ¿Por qué no me dejaste con él y te fuiste con ese niño? – Atem no se dio cuenta que estaba apretando las sabanas, sintiendo profunda indignación. —¿Por qué no tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, Kaiba? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?—El joven se había levantado de la cama y tomó por los hombros al ojiazul para sacudirlo desesperadamente. No supo por qué reaccionaba de esta manera, tal vez porque en la mirada de ese niño veía a su hermano Yuugi, veía a Anzu y a todos los jóvenes que sufrían estando lejos de sus familias y amigos.

Kaiba no se iba a dejar sacudir de esta manera, sobre todo cuando las palabras se clavaban en sus oídos y corazón. Soltó los brazos de su sirviente y lo empujó para sentarlo de nuevo en la cama, aun así, no soltó sus delgados hombros. — ¿¡Crees que no tuve en cuenta los tuyos!? – Al gritar esto, lo sacudió bruscamente. Dejando que el silencio hiciera el resto.

Ambos se miraron, y el primero en apartar los ojos fue Kaiba, sintiéndose agitado por razones desconocidas. Volvió a sentarse en la silla, tratando de calmarse.

Atem trató de procesar lo que había escuchado. ¿En qué momento Kaiba tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos?

 _Te lo ganaste; me obedeciste todas las veces que te hablé, no tengo motivo para golpearte ahora. Ya soportaste demasiado._

Atem comenzaba a recordar esas palabras de nuevo, quizás Kaiba no le guardaba rencor por la forma en que le había contestado después, pues desde que dijo eso, no lo había golpeado ni una sola vez. Todo porque Atem dijo que ya no soportaba el dolor.

 _Tú no tienes derecho a hacerle nada sin mi permiso_

Se enfrentó a Gozaburo, su padre, cuando él confesó haber sido víctima de su violencia y estar bajo su poder, aun así, se encargó de intervenir y recibir el golpe por él.

 _No hay trato._

Rechazo a ese niño llamado Mokuba, quien parecía ser alguien que ocupaba el corazón de Kaiba, o por lo menos lo obligaba a sentir algo. Al mencionar su nombre, el ojiazul revelaba una actitud que Atem antes no había visto. Simplemente no aceptó el trato, no dejó que Atem se quedara con Gozaburo, y era obvio que Atem no quería ser su sirviente.

 _Parece que ese sirviente es muy importante para ti, Seto._

Eso no tenía sentido, aunque las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué tan importante era? Tal vez demasiado, sí su teoría no fallaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era importante? ¿Era útil en algo? ¿Demostró ser valioso?

—¿Por qué los tuviste en cuenta? —Atem dejó salir aquella pregunta, inevitablemente.

—Porque soy un hombre de palabra, dijiste que no soportabas el dolor, no te daría más dolor y cometí un error al haberte llevado con Gozaburo. – Kaiba dijo bruscamente, como sí quisiera evitar la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo.

Atem, de todas formas, pudo sentir que algo atormentaba el alma de Seto Kaiba, y sabía qué era. – Pero pudiste ver a ese niño. —Insistió, sin siquiera saber sí daría con el punto correcto.

—No hables de algo que no sabes. – En definitiva, dio en el blanco.

—Sí me explicaras, entonces podría entenderlo. – Atem sintió que comenzaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente.

—No tienes por qué entender algo que no te incumbe. – Kaiba se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a darle la espalda.

—Tengo que saber por qué me pusiste antes que a él. – Atem se mantuvo en su lugar, en la cama, pero resistiendo su posición en la discusión.

—Ya te dije por qué. — Kaiba apretó sus puños.

—¿Y quién es? ¡Tengo derecho a saber! – Atem se atrevió a alzar la voz de nuevo con cierta impaciencia.

Kaiba sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a latir con las insistencias de su sirviente, metiéndose en un asunto del cual no quería hablar, haciéndole recordar sucesos que todo este tiempo intentó olvidar. Simplemente la imagen del pequeño niño sonriente se formó y los recuerdos se rearmaban. —¡Es mi hermano! —Dejó salir de sus labios aquella importante confesión, que no supo por qué se la dio a nadie más que a su sirviente rebelde.

No supo en qué momento, Atem abrió su boca, quedando totalmente sorprendido ante lo que acaba de descubrir.

Así que Seto Kaiba tenía familia, tenía un hermano pequeño. Entonces, ¿por qué dejarlo solo con Gozaburo?

—Creí que estaba muerto, Gozaburo me dijo que había muerto. — Las confesiones seguían saliendo de su boca, demostrando un profundo dolor que jamás había liberado. –Yo simplemente no podía obedecerlo, por eso, me alejó de Mokuba. Días después de haberlo hecho, me dice que, debido a mi desobediencia, mi hermano había muerto. – Contó, aun dándole la espalda al joven de cabello tricolor, que lo escuchaba atentamente. — Yo lo maté. – Se apoyó sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente, sin resistir la presión en su cabeza, el nudo en su garganta que lo amenazaba junto con las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

De nuevo estos sentimientos lo molestaban.

—Pero está vivo. — Atem respondió a su confesión con su voz firme, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kaiba. Pues, por primera vez estaba logrando comprender al castaño.

No le tenía lástima, porque sería como lamentarse de sí mismo. Ya que en esa historia podía ver la suya misma, una historia que podría repetirse.

—Ahora me entero de eso, pero ya tomé mi decisión. No hay nada más que hablar. — Kaiba enderezó su espalda e intentó desvanecer toda señal de debilidad que podía tener. Dirigió su mirada fija en la de Atem, quien ya no denotaba furia sino comprensión.

No la quería, excepto por este asunto en particular. –No necesito que me comprendas, sólo ten claro esto: sí sigues sin medir el peso de tus acciones, terminarás perdiendo algo apreciado. – Sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos y pasaron por su mente, haciendo que el sirviente reflexionara. Atem asintió ligeramente moviendo su cabeza. –Vete. – Ordenó apartando su mirada.

Atem obedeció, levantándose de la cama y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Supuso que de verdad ya no había nada más que hablar y que sí de todas formas seguía insistiendo, se las vería feas. Él tampoco tenía derecho a meterse tanto en su vida privada.

Aunque esto lo hacía conocerlo mejor y saber por qué hacía todo esto. Descansando su mano sobre el picaporte, decidió voltearse ligeramente para decir unas últimas palabras. –Perdón. – Dijo intencionadamente. No estaba confundido, de verdad se estaba disculpado con él.

—¿Por qué? — Al preguntar esto, Kaiba se mostró bastante confundido.

—Por lo que te dije en la tarde. Tú no eres como Gozaburo. — Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Kaiba había quedado solo con sus pensamientos, con esas palabras que tenían un significado importante y no comprendió por qué había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir.

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera quien era, pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa y en cierta forma, alivió la presión que estaba sintiendo.

No quería que Atem se diera cuenta de eso, ni le importaba que lo hiciera, y aun así, el joven tuvo en cuenta el peso de sus palabras y las remedió de la mejor forma que pudo. No lo pensó como una humillación a sí mismo el haber pedido perdón.

¿Perdón? Que palabra tan curiosa.

¿Lo perdonaba? No había nada que perdonar.

Atem se desveló pensando en el ojiazul, antes de eso, Yuugi se había mostrado tremendamente preocupado, no sólo por su llegada tarde sino por algo que Keith Howard, su nuevo compañero de trabajo, había dicho de él.

—Dijo que no regresarías, que te llevaron con el otro jefe. – Eso explicó Yuugi con suma desesperación.

Atem no iba a negar que sintió mucha rabia en ese momento, pues en cierta forma, era verdad, pero no hubo necesidad de esparcir rumores de ese tenor. Keith estuvo presente durante toda la discusión y el ataque de ira que Atem tuvo en ese momento, vio cómo se lo llevaron y cómo luchó por huir. Sólo se quedó mirando la escena para después ir y contarlo como una señora.

Ya le pareció que era una rata que no sabía dónde meter su nariz.

Por suerte, Yuugi se calmó cuando se enteró de que esos rumores eran falsos, aunque estaban cerca de ser ciertos, Kaiba fue capaz de llevarlo de nuevo con su hermano. No podía evitar sentirse agradecido, ahora que conocía parte de la historia de su jefe, comenzaba a entenderlo todo de él.

Primero que nada, esas amenazas que él constantemente repetía no eran vacías y tenían un mensaje detrás de ellas. Kaiba siempre utilizaba a Yuugi para que Atem se asustara y siguiera a rajatabla todo lo que él le ordenaba, y al mismo tiempo, era algo para tener en cuenta, pues sí Atem se descuidaba, su hermano sufriría las consecuencias. Eso pensaba Kaiba, ya que eso fue lo que a él le sucedió.

Kaiba no aceptaba nada de lo que Gozaburo hacía, entonces su padre utilizó lo que sabía que era importante para él y se lo sacó, haciéndole creer que lo había matado para tenerlo bajo su poder.

Otro detalle, el ojiazul no dejaba de mencionar la muerte como una de las consecuencias. Sí Atem no obedecía, Yuugi o algún sirviente moriría. Le dijo que Bakura había muerto cuando no fue así, y ahora estaba padeciendo la misma situación.

La historia se repetía, y era momento de que Atem aprendiera de ella.

Tal vez, Kaiba no quería que nadie más muera como su hermano, aunque éste en realidad estaba vivo. Cada segundo que Atem pensaba en el ojiazul, se acercaba más a la conclusión de que Kaiba era una víctima de Gozaburo, el temor y la presión lo llevaba a hacer cosas que después su consciencia le recordaría todas las noches y no lo dejaría en paz. A pesar de que Atem poco sabía de la verdadera historia, tenía la sensación de que el ojiazul no era culpable de lo que a Mokuba le sucedió. Pero estaba sumamente enfadado de que lo haya dejado solo con Gozaburo.

No hay nada más importante que la familia, ni siquiera él era más importante que la familia de Kaiba. Sí tenía que morir para que los hermanos estén de nuevo juntos, que así sea. No quería que sucediera esta injusticia.

 _El poder del apellido._

¿Qué tipo de poder era ese? No tenía ninguna utilidad, Seto era un Kaiba debido a su padre, seguramente. El padre que lo manipulaba como si fuera una marioneta, que destrozaba su corazón como si fuera una miserable hoja de papel. El poder de la manipulación no era algo que Atem quisiera tener, podía que Seto lo haya manipulado en algunas ocasiones, pero no parecía lograrlo con la misma intención.

Seto tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos de Atem, y no tuvo en cuenta los suyos. Hasta ahora no se le ocurrió nada que Seto hubiese hecho para beneficiarse a sí mismo.

Cerró sus ojos, quedándose finalmente dormido después de reflexionar bastante. La oscuridad ya era su mejor amiga, siempre llenaba sus sueños con sollozos y a veces unas gotas de sangre. Ahora sólo una habitación sin luz, madera podrida y una puerta que parecía brillar en negro para él, llamando su atención. Sin darse cuenta, Atem ya estaba frente al picaporte, la puerta se abría lentamente rechinando dolorosamente en sus oídos.

Sólo vio a un niño abrazado a sus rodillas, era pálido, con un chaleco azul y una camisa color beige, su cabello castaño cubría su mirada, pero por los suspiros, era notorio que estaba llorando. Atem caminó hacia él, preocupado y pensando en cómo podría ayudarlo.

Siguió acercándose hasta que ya no hubo distancia que romper, sin embargo, inmediatamente el chico notó su presencia y alzó la mirada con susto, tratando de alejarse, tartamudeando las palabras que quería dejar salir. —¡No me hagas nada! ¡No fue mi culpa! – Repetía lo mismo, una y otra vez. Atem se fijó en el niño con sorpresa, pues no tenía intención de hacerle nada, pero el chico se veía aterrorizado como sí hubiera visto un monstruo.

Otra cosa que pudo notar es que sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso, tales como los de…

Seto.

¿Ese niño era Seto Kaiba? ¿O sólo un simple niño de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel pálida? Sería una coincidencia demasiado grande. No podía ser él.

¿Culpa? ¿De qué culpa estaba hablando?

Extendió su mano, queriendo tocar la del niño para calmarlo y en cuanto sus dedos rozaron su piel, el chico gimió de dolor, Atem no iba a negar que también sintió un frío enfermizo en todo su cuerpo, que lo hizo despertar bruscamente de aquella pesadilla.

Sudando y temblando, trataba de recuperar el aire que no sabía que había perdido, miraba a su alrededor, pensando que vería de nuevo a ese niño. Suspiró cuando supo que todo fue una pesadilla demasiado real.

Miró el reloj y se enteró que no había conseguido dormir nada, faltaba solamente una hora para que el sol los molestara con su luz y el timbre sonara dolorosamente. Yuugi dormía en silencio, sin sollozos que se clavaran en su corazón.

Ahora lo único que habitaba en la mente de Atem en estos momentos, era ese niño y el parecido que tenía con Seto Kaiba. ¿Habrá soñado con una versión pequeña de él? Después de todo lo que estuvo pensando antes de dormir, era natural que soñara esas cosas.

Sólo se dejó caer sobre su espalda, sintiendo un ligero dolor que ya no molestaba tanto debido a los tratamientos que recibió después de los golpes, además, la camiseta del ojiazul era de un algodón muy suave y cálido. Esperaba que no se la pidiera de vuelta, porque pensaba quedársela.

No pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, no iba a negar que quería hacerlo, aunque faltara una hora para levantarse.

No podía quedarse dormido, tampoco se sentía cansado, sólo quería volver a dormir y soñar. ¿Seguir con la pesadilla era su deseo? ¿O simplemente continuaba creyendo torpemente en que algún día tendrá un sueño tranquilo?

Mirando al techo es como se quedó hasta que el timbre lo tomó por sorpresa, Yuugi parecía estar dormido aún, el ruido no consiguió despertarlo. Su hermano se tomó la molestia de levantarse de la cama, se acercó a Yuugi, quien le daba la espalda y lo sacudió ligeramente. –Yuugi. —El sol ya había salido, su hermano debía levantarse o si no tendrían un nuevo problema.

—Estoy despierto. —Para su sorpresa, Yuugi le contestó enseguida e incluso no tenía su voz arrastrada como quien recién se encuentra saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Atem quedó sorprendido al pensar que tal vez su hermano estuvo despierto ya desde antes que sonara el timbre.

¿Por qué no se movió? ¿Debía preocuparse por ello?

Le costaba creer que su hermano, Yuugi también podría estar sufriendo las pesadillas. No era algo que él quisiera que pasara, tenía que vivir en esta casa de tortura, al menos debía poder tener un buen descanso.

Sacudió su cabeza. Así eran las cosas, con todo lo que Yuugi y él estuvieron viviendo aquí, era imposible dormir en buenas condiciones.

Yuugi comenzó a levantarse, sentándose en la cama y tomándose su tiempo para moverse, como sí quisiera decir algo. —¿Estas bien, compañero? — Atem preguntó, tratando de no sonar preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo que…— Empezó a decir. —Quiero preguntarte algo. —Esto sobresaltó a Atem, sea lo que sea, no quería que le preguntara por las cicatrices en su espalda.

—Adelante. —Dijo tragando un poco de saliva.

—¿Por qué Bakura te dio ese sobre? —Preguntó, era una duda que se quería sacar del pecho hace días. Pensaba también preguntarle sobre las cicatrices, aprovechando la oportunidad, pero fue mejor no tocar el tema, ya que su hermano parecía estar mejor.

Atem parpadeó por unos segundos. —¿Sobre? ¿De qué hablas? —

Yuugi dejó de darle la espalda, volteándose para mirarlo confundido. —¿No lo recuerdas? El que le diste a Anzu. — Entonces Atem puso los pies sobre la tierra y entendió a lo que su hermano se estaba refiriendo.

¿Debía decirle que fue todo un plan de Seto Kaiba? Quizás estaban siendo observados y no podría contarle toda la verdad. Debía mantener la mentira, aunque le doliera mucho tener que mentirle a su propio hermano. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Se tomó su tiempo para pensar que no se dio cuenta del silencio sospechoso que él había creado. Yuugi lo estaba mirando, esperando a que responda. –A decir verdad…— Comenzó a decir, apartando su mirada y rascándose ligeramente la mejilla mientras pensaba en su mentira. –No lo sé, sólo me pidió que se lo diera sí algo malo le sucedía. –

Yuugi alzó sus cejas. —¿Conocías a Anzu ya? – Atem sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para negar.

—No, Bakura me habló un poco de ella, pero no tengo idea. – Respondió vagamente, tratando de sonar convincente, aun así, no miraba a los ojos a su hermano.

—Ya veo. —Yuugi volvió a darle la espalda, pensando en lo que acaba de oír. – _Entonces, no hay posibilidad de que Bakura esté vivo._ – Dijo en su cabeza, pues sí lo decía en voz alta, correría el riesgo de herir los sentimientos de Atem y hacerlo caer en una depresión como la que tenía antes.

Decidió levantarse, preparándose para ducharse y trabajar de nuevo con su hermano hasta la noche, donde serían separados y reunidos cuando sea la hora de dormir.

Al salir de las duchas, fueron llamados al comedor para anunciar algo de suma importancia. Toda la multitud se volvió a juntar, Atem no pudo evitar fijar su mirada hacia Keith en cuanto este se cruzó en su camino. Aseguró mantenerse alejado de alguien como él. Quizás el hombre no tenía malas intenciones, pero Atem odiaba que hablaran de él, fuera bueno o malo.

Yuugi se sentó con Anzu y Jounouchi, Atem se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo. Se sintió aliviado al notar que la muchacha parecía estar sonriendo, cuando la primera vez que la vio estaba devastada. Yuugi era una de esas personas capaces de sacar la tristeza hasta del alma más quebrada, lo logró con Anzu, aunque Atem contribuyó con eso. Pero diariamente Yuugi no la dejaba de visitar, acompañándola en su soledad y tristeza, haciéndola olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

Atem sabía que esas eran las intenciones de Yuugi cuando se separaba de él en los recesos.

—¡Atención! – La voz profunda y firme de Seto Kaiba rebotaba en las paredes del comedor. Todos se notaron asustados y sobresaltados al oírlo. Sin embargo, Atem no pudo asustarse, sólo recordaba lo débil que sonaba cuando confesó quien era Mokuba y lo que había sucedido con él, incluso ahora que lo miraba, se notaba más cansado y pálido de lo normal.

Apretó sus puños, no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Por qué se preocupaba?

—Hoy será su día de descanso; sólo deberán hacer sus tareas de la mañana, pero luego de eso, durante el resto del día no tendrán que limpiar ni ordenar. Pues, Pegasus J. Crawford vendrá de visita y quiero que estén disponibles para atender a sus necesidades. ¿¡Me entendieron!? – Todos los sirvientes asintieron cuando su jefe terminó de hablar. Atem fue el único que se mostró confundido, no sabía quién era ese hombre ni por qué Seto no se lo había mencionado cuando estaba en su habitación.

¿Una visita repentina? ¿Será una especie de supervisor? ¿Quién era?

Su suerte estuvo de su lado, Seto estaba caminando alrededor de las mesas en busca de alguien y sus ojos estaban fijos en esa persona. Era a Atem a quien miraba y con su dedo lo llamaba. –Ven conmigo. – Le dijo con sus guardias posicionados a su lado.

Atem se levantó de su asiento y siguió al castaño, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, donde estaba Yuugi mirándolo con preocupación. Le guiñó el ojo para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, aunque realmente no sabía por qué Seto lo llamaba, es como si hubiera leído su expresión llena de confusión y lo llamara solamente para despejarle las dudas.

Obviamente, Seto no haría algo tan básico.

Fue llevado a su habitación, aquella que Atem consideraba como la sala privada, o del silencio. Era más que sólo la habitación de su jefe. No había cámaras, ni restricciones. No eran sirviente y jefe, sino Atem y Seto.

Cerrada la puerta, quedaron ellos dos solos. —¿Por qué me llamaste? —Atem preguntó.

—Para decirte que actúes normal y ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna de tus locuras en el día de hoy. – Kaiba le dijo, dándole la espalda.

Atem alzó una ceja. —¿Y tenías que llevarme hasta aquí para decirme eso? ¿Y por qué tengo que ser el único que debe oírlo? – Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaiba se volteó y fijó sus azules con sus amatistas. –Porque eres el único que ha causado tremendo alboroto en este lugar después de mucho tiempo. – Respondió a la segunda pregunta. Apartó su mirada y añadió: —Y también iba a contarte quién nos vendrá a visitar, sí te interesa. — Obviamente, no era una sugerencia. Atem solamente asintió. —Pegasus J. Crawford es un hombre tan importante como nosotros, él sostiene una mansión con pocos trabajadores; como tú, tu hermano y todos los sirvientes debajo de este techo. Le compra algunos sirvientes a Gozaburo para que lo ayuden con su trabajo. —Al explicar esto, se tomó una pausa, apuntando su mirada hacia el suelo. –Es por eso por lo que él vendrá aquí, digamos que es su salida de compras. – Dijo con ironía.

Atem parpadeó unas varias veces, ¿él también maneja ese sistema de sirvientes? ¿Y compra… personas? ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sea vendida como un objeto?

Sintió ganas de vomitar. Esto era repugnante.

—¿Y él nos comprará? — Atem preguntó, sintiendo que su voz se debilitaba por su preocupación.

—Haré lo posible para que no los compre. – Contestó con firmeza.

No supo por qué, pero Atem se sintió seguro con esas palabras. No quería que su hermano sea comprado por un hombre que no conocía. Pensar en ello hacía que un sudor frío recorriera toda su espalda.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, Atem pensó que sería momento de irse a realizar sus tareas con Yuugi, pero hubo algo que quería decir.

—¿Qué pasará con Mokuba? — Esa pregunta pareció molestar al castaño cuando nota que aprieta sus puños.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a sacar el tema? Creí que era suficiente con lo que hablamos ayer. — Respondió bruscamente.

—No quiero ser tu sirviente sí eso significa que tu hermano estará con Gozaburo. — Atem sonaba determinado y no se había dado cuenta de algo importante que Seto ahora le señaló.

—No se trata de querer, si fuera por eso, ni siquiera serías mi sirviente. – Atem no pudo negar que le daba la razón, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, pero sentía que Seto tenía la posibilidad de cambiar la situación de su hermano. Era simplemente hacer un intercambio. ¿Tan difícil era de entender eso? —Además, Mokuba no se quedará con Gozaburo. –

—¿Qué? – Salió inevitablemente de sus labios ante su sorpresa. ¿Eso era algo bueno?

—Pegasus se llevará lo que es suyo; lo compró a Mokuba años atrás, cuando Gozaburo me alejó de él. – Confesó, cerrando los ojos como sí recordara cada detalle.

Sus lágrimas, sus súplicas, cómo estaba pasando un buen momento con Mokuba y de pronto todo eso se destrozaba en segundos.

No podía evitar lo que a Mokuba le sucediera, ya había tomado su decisión.

Quedarse con Atem, antes que con su hermano. En la noche se preguntaba por qué, a pesar de que su respuesta era la de cumplir la promesa que le hizo, pero no tenía sentido. Cuando se trataba de Mokuba, rompería cualquier promesa, lastimaría a cualquiera sólo por su hermano.

Pero eso sólo era palabras, quizás. Se odiaba a sí mismo, se odiaba profundamente.

—Gozaburo vendió a su hijo. — Atem murmuró y Seto comenzó a reír.

—Eso no debería sorprenderte. — Dijo al calmar su carcajada.

El joven de cabello tricolor agachó su cabeza, volviéndose más impotente y en cierta forma, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Mokuba. Quería hacer algo por ese niño, pero… no sabía qué.

Su odio hacia Gozaburo iba creciendo, no estaba arrepentido de haber hecho un trato con Seto para acabar con ese hombre, era alguien que en definitiva no debía estar en este mundo. Alguien que su mera existencia causaba dolor.

Tenía que desaparecer.

—Vete ya, no deberías hacer esperar a tu hermano. — Seto cerró la conversación, sin amenazas y sin violencia; con un suspiro pesado mientras frotaba su rostro con su mano.

Atem asintió y apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte. —Está bien, _Seto. —_ Dijo con media sonrisa.

Kaiba se voltea a mirarlo, sobresaltado y tal vez, indignado. —No me llames así. — Respondió bruscamente. Pero Atem mantuvo su posición.

—¿Por qué? Tú no eres Kaiba, ese apellido no te queda. Eres Seto y nada más que Seto. – Fue un atrevimiento que decidió tomar al llegar a la conclusión de que ese apellido se basaba en la manipulación y tortura, Seto no funcionaba para esas cosas, quizás era una idea precipitada, pero Atem tenía el presentimiento y la confianza de que Seto era distinto.

Le costaba pensar en ello, no quería llegar a esa conclusión y que luego su esperanza sea tirada a la basura. Su instinto le decía que las cosas cambiarían, que su pensamiento no le fallaba, y aun así sentía temor de cometer un error nuevamente.

Así que, constantemente lo iba a poner a prueba al ojiazul que tenía en frente, procesando el hecho de que su sirviente, un desconocido, quien intentó matarlo, lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

—Vete. — Fue lo único que el castaño contestó. A decir verdad, no sabía qué decir, nadie en mucho tiempo lo había llamado por su nombre excepto su propio padre y no era algo que le gustaba escuchar. Sin embargo, la forma en que su nombre salió de esos labios tan finos le hizo sentir cómodo, dejando una sensación nostálgica en sus oídos hasta su corazón.

Atem se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más. Seto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y quedar solo con el silencio. Se atrevió a suspirar más fuerte, sentándose en el borde de la cama, uniendo ambas manos en un solo puño, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Qué joven tan impertinente. – Murmuró.

 _Seto_

Su propio nombre volaba por su cabeza, al principio con el tono de voz de Gozaburo y luego con la suave voz de su sirviente.

No sonaba tan mal.

Bien, le dejaría llamarlo por su nombre, mientras sea cuando estén a solas.

Pasaron las horas y la tarde había llegado, así como Pegasus. Un hombre alto, elegante, cabello plateado largo y lacio. El ojiazul detestaba oír su voz, le recordaba a la vez en la que lo vio por primera vez, llevándose a su hermano.

Ahora tendría que vivir lo mismo. Pegasus se había comprado a su hermano y lo llevaba a su mansión para que trabajara, luego lo regresaba los fines de semana a los brazos de Gozaburo, a Seto nunca le permitían ver a su hermano.

Cansado de esto, el ojiazul a sus catorce años decidió romper con el sistema de sirvientes, tratando de plantear una idea mejor menos problemática tanto para Gozaburo como para él y los demás, sin embargo, Gozaburo destrozó todas sus ideas y esperanzas, apareciendo al día siguiente con la noticia de que su hermano Mokuba había muerto y que todo había sido por su culpa.

Seto, entonces, comenzó a temerle a la desobediencia y a pensar en grande. Aun habiendo perdido lo que más le importaba, ya no quería repetir ese error. Hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años y se le permitió tener sus propios sirvientes, tenía personas inocentes bajo su poder y estaba determinado a protegerlas como no pudo proteger a Mokuba.

Pero no tenía suficiente control para evitar las protestas y la rebeldía de estos, aunque nadie nunca fue tan testarudo como Atem.

Perdía sirvientes y la confianza de Gozaburo, que luego comenzó a recuperar al año siguiente fingiendo ser un joven sumiso y obediente. Todo este tiempo, hasta el día de hoy se mostró como quien siguió a rajatabla los pasos de su padre.

Con sus diecinueve años, se convirtió en un buen impostor.

Por unos años pensaba que él era esa clase de persona, como Gozaburo, manipulador. Pero, entonces, llegaron esos mellizos, Atem sobre todo, y descargó toda su rabia sobre él, quien ahora le hacía descubrir quién era en realidad.

Qué ridículo.

Incluso fue capaz de rechazar a Mokuba por él, siempre se preguntará por qué hizo algo así.

Ahora Pegasus buscará lo que le pertenece, sí es que Mokuba seguía siendo suyo.

Yuugi no podía evitar sentirse más relajado al no tener que trabajar y tener a su hermano a su lado de nuevo, que no se mostraba dolorido como todos estos días.

Pudo creer en las palabras de su hermano cuando dijo que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de mostrarse distraído, podía notar en su mirada que estaba pensativo, que algo le preocupaba y la duda lo estaba molestando.

Estaban en el comedor con Jounouchi y Anzu. Atem tenía su mirada apartada hacia algún lugar, fijando sus ojos sobre alguien.

Yuugi trató de seguir sus ojos para ver a quién estaba mirando con tanta concentración. Notó un hombre de traje rojo, espalda recta y un cabello brillante y plateado, se le hacía conocido, pero lo ignoró.

Supuso que ese sería el visitante, y para variar su hermano lo miraba con desconfianza. No era nada nuevo para Yuugi, pues su hermano siempre hacía lo mismo ante las personas desconocidas y no lo culpaba, sobre todo estando en este lugar donde todos tienen intenciones ocultas.

El hombre parecía estar hablando con un grupo de personas, pero no se podía ver muy bien ya que estaba demasiado lejos y había comenzado a caminar hacia otra dirección, sin siquiera mirar a los sirvientes en el comedor.

Yuugi estaba preocupado por saber quién era ese hombre, pero más le preocupaba su hermano, pocas veces podía tenerlo cerca desde que llegaron aquí y quería distraerlo de alguna manera, ya que tenía la oportunidad.

Fueron días duros y seguro los que siguen lo serán, Atem tenía que relajarse, aunque sea por unos minutos.

—Veo un color. — La mejor manera de llamar su atención era con un juego y sobre todo sí era de esos que jugaban cuando eran pequeños.

Se suponía que Atem debía preguntar y seguirle, pero se mantuvo en silencio, como sí no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué color? – Jounouchi se enteró de lo que Yuugi intentaba hacer, así que se metió en el juego, pues el pequeño ya se lo había explicado. No era tan difícil.

—Violeta amatista. – Yuugi respondió sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Palabra clave? – Jounouchi siguió.

—Distracción. – Yuugi usó un poco de firmeza en su voz, llamando la atención de Atem, quien se voltea a mirar lentamente.

—Capté el mensaje. – Dijo Atem mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, dispuesto a prestarle más atención a su hermano.

A pesar de que estaba preocupado por todo lo que Seto le dijo esta mañana, quería distraerse.

—Oye, suena divertido. ¿Cómo se juega? – Anzu se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando así que no pudo evitar interesarse.

—Sólo tienes que decir un color que resalte aquello en lo que estés pensando o mirando y luego dirás una palabra que lo describa en ese momento y los demás deberán adivinar qué o quién es. — Atem explicó. — Yuugi y yo lo jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños y no podíamos dormirnos. – Recordó riendo ligeramente.

Eran recuerdos a los que quería regresar, y le dolía no poder hacerlo.

—¡Bien! Quiero intentar, a ver… — Anzu apartó su mirada, llevando su mano a su mentón cómo sí pensara detenidamente. — Veo un color. – Dijo con seguridad.

—¿Qué color? – Atem le pregunta, Jounouchi y Yuugi la escuchaban con atención.

—Dorado. — Ella respondió.

Los mellizos se miraron, pues lo único dorado que podía ser encontrado eran sus mechones rubios que se acercaban al color. Al menos que Anzu esté pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Palabra clave? — Atem preguntó.

—Inocente. – Anzu contestó mirando de reojo a Yuugi.

El silencio invadió la sala, donde ellos estaban solos. Hasta que el hielo se rompió cuando Atem comenzó a reír por lo bajo y a continuación, Jounouchi lo acompañó.

Yuugi hizo una mueca, con sus mejillas intensamente ruborizadas. — ¡Yo no soy inocente! — Gimoteó.

—¡Lo eres! – Atem soltó entre risas.

Yuugi se resignó y sonrió al ver a su hermano reír tan abiertamente. Se alegraba de haber logrado su objetivo.

En cierta forma, también tenía que agradecerle a Anzu, aunque lo haya tratado de inocente.

En cuanto todos dejaron de reír, siguieron con el juego. – Te toca, Atem. – Yuugi le indicó.

Atem comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo qué señalar, o en lo que pueda pensar, pues no necesariamente tenía que decir algo que se encontrara en esa misma sala.

De hecho, a lo lejos vio un pasillo, donde estaba Pegasus y… un niño.

Mokuba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. – Veo un color. — Dijo, aún sin apartar su mirada de aquel pasillo.

—¿Qué color? –

—Negro. – El cabello alborotado de ese niño pequeño, tan distinto al de su hermano mayor.

—¿Palabra clave? –

—Preocupante. – Al decir esto, Atem se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ese pasillo, ignorando los llamados de su hermano o sus amigos.

Tenía que ver qué estaba pasando con Mokuba, aunque sabía exactamente qué iba a pasar, pero quería evitarlo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, no debía hacer esto, no tenía por qué meterse y arriesgarse así, sin pensar en la seguridad de Yuugi. Podría estar cometiendo un error nuevamente y no lo estaba evitando, sólo se preocupaba por ese niño.

¿Por qué?

Apuró sus pasos hasta quedar entre el niño y dos hombres que parecían intentar llevárselo afuera de la mansión. — ¡Alto! – Gritó, teniendo a Mokuba detrás de su espalda, Gozaburo y a un hombre de cabello plateado que posiblemente era Pegasus, estaban frente a él.

Pegasus lo miraba con curiosidad y Gozaburo, con rabia. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza y Atem supo que le esperaba un golpe, pero no le importó.

—Hagamos un trato. – Atem insistió antes de recibir su castigo.

Gozaburo alzó sus cejas. —¿Quién te crees que eres? – Estaba por dar un paso para alzar su puño y Pegasus lo detuvo levantando su mano.

—Creo que tú eres ese sirviente tan problemático del que me hablaban. – El hombre de cabello plateado comenzó a hablar, con una leve sonrisa.

Atem mordió ligeramente su labio, molesto de que su nombre pase por la boca de todos. – Así es. – Respondió.

—No puedo creer que alguien tan pequeño sea capaz de causar tantos problemas. – El alto señaló. Atem se sintió suspirar frustrado ante ese comentario. – Estoy interesado por saber lo que tu atrevida boca tiene para decir. – No pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por la oportunidad de ser escuchado.

—Firmaré un contrato para ser tu sirviente, sí dejas que Mokuba sea libre. – Atem ofreció, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo por haber dicho algo tan descuidado, ya que sí este plan salía bien, estaría lejos de su hermano por tiempo indefinido. ¿Por qué se estaba involucrando en esto?

—¿Dónde está tu jefe? ¿No se supone que es él quien debe tomar las decisiones? – Pegasus preguntó, Atem sólo quiso olvidarse de que él también había perdido su libertad. ¿Seto aceptaría este trato?

No podía arriesgarse. No debía fallar.

—Ya pensaremos en eso luego, le haré firmar el contrato, lo que sea; prometo ser obediente, sólo sí Mokuba queda en libertad. – Insistió y casi sonaba como una súplica.

—Es verdad que Mokuba-boy trabaja para mí, pero sigue siendo propiedad del señor Gozaburo también. – Pegasus explicó.

—Trabajaré para él también. – Atem quería cerrar su propia boca, pero simplemente no podía, ¿no?

Gozaburo comenzó a reír. – Y el perro rápidamente se suelta de su correa. – Dijo, recordando lo que sucedió ayer.

Atem le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, sí tan sólo no tuviera que sacrificar su libertad, se lanzaría sobre ese hombre tan repugnante y le haría tragar sus propias palabras.

Pensándolo bien, no había manera de obtener la firma de Seto para que Atem sea comprado por Pegasus. Al menos que Seto se haya arrepentido y quiera recuperar a Mokuba, aunque eso signifique vender a su sirviente.

No supo por qué, pero esta idea lo decepcionó.

—De una u otra manera, no voy a cambiar a Mokuba-boy; mi mejor sirviente. – Pegasus dijo con firmeza, apartando al joven de cabello tricolor para tomar del brazo al niño.

Atem vio cómo su oportunidad por salvar al niño se alejaba de sus manos, y lo único que quedaría es un terrible castigo.

El peor castigo era saber que por su culpa, ese niño sufriría eternamente.

Una idea; necesitaba una idea.

—¡Un duelo! – Gritó, llamando la atención del hombre.

—¿Cómo dices? – Pegasus se voltea lentamente.

—Duelo de Monstruos, ¿lo conoces? Con un duelo llegaremos a un acuerdo. —Aclaró.

—¿Qué sí lo conozco? ¿No sabes quién soy? – Comenzó a preguntar, caminando hacia el joven persistente. – Soy Pegasus J. Crawford, dueño de Ilusiones Industriales y creador del Duelo de Monstruos. Un gusto. – Se presentó con cierta arrogancia.

Atem sintió que estaba por caer al suelo, nunca había prestado atención al creador del juego, sólo al juego en particular. No era momento de emocionarse, sobre todo cuando descubrió que el creador era un comprador de personas explotadas ilegalmente.

Sí tan sólo se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias.

Ignoró ese hecho y siguió con su plan. –Entonces, supongo que aceptarás el reto. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

—Eso es ridículo. – Gozaburo interrumpió.

—Acepto. – Pegasus hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de Gozaburo y se fijó en la mirada retadora del pequeño de cabello tricolor. Se sintió intrigado por la persistencia del muchacho de cabello exótico, tenía pinta de ser un reto muy interesante.

Atem notó como el hombre sacaba del bolsillo de su saco un mazo de cartas, y por suerte, él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Atem llevaba su mazo encima, todas las veces que podía.

—Sí yo gano, reemplazaré a Mokuba; siendo tanto tu sirviente como el de Gozaburo. Pero también… — Se atrevió a añadir algo más. – Seguiré siendo sirviente de Seto Kaiba, sólo me tomarán prestado. —Hubo unos segundos de silencio ante su apuesta, Pegasus miró a Gozaburo y luego se volvió al joven de ojos amatistas.

—Bien. —Aceptó, aliviando el corazón acelerado de Atem. – Y sí pierdes, me llevaré al niño y recibirás un castigo por tu insolencia. – Atem asintió con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo.

Se tomaba seriamente esta clase de juegos, con Yuugi nunca había apostado, pero sí había apostado por Yuugi. Cuando no lo salvaba con sus propios puños, utilizaba el juego, su propia astucia para lograr que algunos matones se sintieran humillados y dejaran en paz a su hermano.

Aunque, ahora debía enfrentar al creador del juego, no sabía sí tenía chances de ganar, pero era su última apuesta.

Sí no ganaba, lo perdería todo.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Él era joven, inteligente y bueno; no merecía estar en un lugar tan miserable como este. Mokuba debía ser completamente libre._

 _Por suerte, no tenía marcas ni cicatrices que demostraran que fue brutalmente torturado como se había hecho con todos los sirvientes en esta mansión; como sucedió con su hermano mayor. Seto siempre era el que recibía los primeros y más violentos golpes cuando estaban juntos, era quienes aseguraba de caer con toda la culpa de lo que sucediera para que Mokuba pudiera vivir en paz._

 _Trataba de poner la mejor cara cuando volvía de las golpizas, intentaba que Mokuba no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por dentro. Quería sonreírle a su hermano pequeño, a veces lo conseguía, hasta que llegaban los días en los que él comenzaba a cansarse y vagamente podía fingir._

 _Seto no pudo evitar pensar en Atem y su relación con su hermano. No iba a decir que eran iguales, pero eran parecidos, lo veía en las cámaras de seguridad y frente a él tenía a un hermano sobreprotector que entregaba la vida por su familia. Por eso se sintió tan sorprendido cuando se ofreció para servirle a Pegasus y a Gozaburo también, sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que podría hacerle pasar a Yuugi por su ausencia._

 _Pensándolo así, Seto lo consideraba un estúpido._

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias a Pharah Kaiba(mi beta reader), por las correcciones, por hacerme creer que "pensar en grande" sonaba muchísimo mejor que "pensar muy fuerte". Y a mi aibou y a Shamtal, quienes me apoyan hasta el día de hoy para seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 ** _Problemas que tuve ultimamente: les contaré algo, que sí no están interesados, no lo lean, tiene que vercon un problema personal que tuve. Pues, como escritora estuve sufriendo de bloqueos, horribles. Tenía inspiración, ideas para dejar fluir y escribir como siempre hacía, como siempre me gustaba. Pero simplemente abría el word o miraba la hoja y mi mano temblaba, no podía hacerlo, no podía formar ni siquiera un pequeño parrafo._**

 ** _Nada me gustaba, estaba muy desanimada por ello, no tenía ganas de hacer algo, siquiera._**

 ** _Pero, por suerte, eso se está yendo y espero que no vuelva. Pues había decidido seriamente dejar de escribir, sin embargo, no lo haré. No puedo dejar de hacer eso que tanto me gusta ni tampoco abandonar esta historia._**

 ** _No era mucho lo que había que leer, y sí lo leyeron, les agradezco._**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer, por los comentarios y votos que me dejaron, sin duda, su apoyo, mis queridos lectores; vale demasiado._**

 ** _¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo viernes que curiosamente es mi cumpleaños! ¡Saludos!_**


	7. Sintiendo otra vez

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Estaba molesto. No, esa no era la palabra; estaba furioso. Tampoco, ¡no había palabras para describir la rabia y la frustración que estaba sintiendo!

¡Se lo dijo! ¡Fue claro! Pero no, el enano impertinente tenía que hacer las suyas. Quería romper ese papel, quería golpearlo, quería ir y matar a Pegasus.

Isono vino a su despacho, con un papel en su mano, cuando leyó lo que decía y las firmas que había en ese papel, casi lo rompía. Quería quemarlo y hacer como que no lo había visto.

Pero, lo primero que hizo fue mandar a llamar a Atem a su habitación. Hablarían allí; a solas o no firmaría nada.

De ninguna manera tomaría su pluma y firmaría algo semejante. ¿Cómo demonios Atem pudo convencerlos y por qué rayos decidió hacerlo?

Lo esperaba impacientemente, trataba de calmarse o desquitaría toda su rabia sobre él. No iba a negar que se lo merecía.

El enano estaba parado frente a él con cara de nada, sin gritar sus planes, cuando Seto estaba esperando que justamente hiciera eso. Atem simplemente no podía hacerse el tonto. —Espero que me hayas llamado porque firmaste la hoja. — Atem rompió el silencio para hablar con arrogancia.

—Yo estoy esperando tu explicación. — El ojiazul dijo con firmeza. —No firmare esto. Sí quieres suicidarte, hazlo. — Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Leíste la parte que dice que Mokuba será liberado? — Atem se puso en jarra denotando impaciencia.

Seto sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos, cómo sí eso se hubiera clavado sobre sus oídos; le dolía escuchar el nombre de su hermano luego de todos estos años. ¿La libertad? No era una palabra, tenía que haber una especie de trampa.

—No puedo hacerle caso a eso, ¿no pensaste que podía ser un engaño? — Seto discutió.

Atem mantuvo su mirada, sin dudar sobre lo que hizo. — También pensé en lo que tú hiciste con Gozaburo para liberarme. Un papel, firmado. Ese es nuestro poder —

—¿Nuestro? — El ojiazul se mostró confundido, alzando una de sus cejas, mirando de reojo al pequeño de cabello tricolor.

Atem asintió. —Tú y yo, tenemos ese poder sobre ellos. — Realmente no quería usar esa palabra, pero salía sola de sus labios, se sentía igual a Seto, no había ninguna diferencia entre ellos dos, ni siquiera en el primer día que él llegó aquí.

Seto sentía rabia, pues estaba de acuerdo y no quería. Debía hacerle entender a Atem que no tenía poder sobre nada ni nadie, sólo así se dejaría de locuras y estaría a salvo aquí. No podía perderlo de vista.

El contrato ofrecía: lunes, martes y miércoles sería sirviente de Pegasus; jueves y viernes de Gozaburo; recién el fin de semana lo tendría de vuelta. ¿Por qué se sentía preocupado? ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a esta decisión?

Atem le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener a su hermano de vuelta. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Esperaba algo a cambio? Era un sacrificio demasiado grande y ninguno de los dos sabía el resultado de eso.

—Siempre tomas decisiones terribles. — Seto no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquello lo dijo en voz alta, cuando creyó que nada más lo había pensado.

—Te equivocas, esta vez estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. – Atem sonaba determinado, y Seto se dio cuenta de eso, de que en serio él estaba confiando en sus decisiones. Aun así, rodó los ojos. No iba a dejar que Atem ganara esta discusión.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué ofrecerte como sirviente de tres personas, cuando ni siquiera puedes ser sirviente de una? — El castaño se acercó un poco más a su sirviente, enderezando su espalda para resaltar su altura y que su mirada quedara fija sobre el pequeño de cabello tricolor, tratando de intimidarlo, todavía sabiendo que no funcionaría.

Atem no apartó sus ojos ni un solo segundo de los azules del castaño, a pesar de que esas preguntas lo hicieron dudar de sus acciones. Él había decidido quedarse con Seto también debido a su hermano y al trato que había llevado a cabo con el ojiazul, simplemente no podía abandonar todo eso, aunque estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por alguna razón. Mokuba no era tan importante, pero en sí el niño le mostraba algo, que le daba una sensación de remordimiento cada vez que trataba de apartar su mirada ante el asunto que no le correspondía, pues era un problema de la familia Kaiba que él no debía resolver.

Atem se estaba metiendo, y no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Ni se iba a arrepentir jamás, sabiendo que tal vez le esperaba un horrible futuro.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. —Fue lo único que le respondió, enfrentando el color amatista con el azul, sin que sus manos temblaran, sin saber cuánto tiempo se estuvieron mirando con demasiada fijeza. Atem le estaba diciendo mucho más con sus ojos, que con sus simples palabras; Seto lo comprendía, el mensaje que el joven le estaba enviando.

Sabía lo que hacía, Seto de todas maneras no quería creer en ello, y cometer de nuevo un error. No supo cuál era la razón de su temor a perder a su sirviente, tal vez era la responsabilidad de otra vida en sus manos.

Al mirar ese brillo lleno de determinación, supo que su error sería vacilar, pues Atem estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo tanto, sea cual sea su plan, debía confiar en que saldría bien. Además, se estaba olvidando de un detalle muy importante, que debería ser el único pensamiento que se le haya cruzado por la cabeza: tendría a su hermano, Mokuba, de vuelta. ¿Debía pensarlo demasiado?

¿Por qué de nuevo ponía a los demás antes que a Mokuba? Las cosas no deberían funcionar así.

Apretó sus puños ante este pensamiento, indignado consigo mismo, sucumbiendo al enojo. Se dirigió bruscamente a su escritorio, donde estaba una lapicera descansando sobre ella y el papel que Atem le plantó. Seto lo leyó y lo releyó, moviendo el instrumento que liberaría un poco de tinta para cambiar el destino de su sirviente.

Escribió, hizo su firma de la manera más rápida y prolija posible. No supo cómo ni por qué, es como si hubiera estado en modo automático. Simplemente firmó el contrato, dejando a Atem a merced de Pegasus y su padre, a partir de ahora.

Empero, estaba agradecido de la astucia del pequeño de cabello tricolor, ya que este no se olvidó de mantenerse como sirviente del mismo Seto Kaiba, dejándolo aún bajo su poder. Después de todo, Atem era sólo suyo.

Tomó la hoja y la entregó a las delgadas manos del joven, que sonrió ligeramente e hizo una leve, casi invisible reverencia. —Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. – Atem dijo, aunque no supo por qué. Ninguno de los dos supo el significado de esas palabras.

Atem no tenía claro sí era realmente importante para Seto, ni sí estaba discutiendo su decisión porque se preocupaba por el bienestar del joven. Pues, estaba logrando la libertad de su hermano menor, eso no entraba en discusión.

En cuanto su sirviente e Isono dejaron la habitación para entregar el contrato firmado a los protagonistas de este acuerdo, Seto comenzó a temblar. Sentía demasiado frío en todo su cuerpo, sus manos no podían mantenerse quietas y sus labios estaban casi abiertos cómo sí esperaran moverse para emitir una queja.

No reconocía este sentimiento, ni lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo. De todas formas, era demasiado tarde, porque Atem ya se había ido.

No sabía, no quería entender por qué de pronto la noche se había vuelto tan solitaria y silenciosa. Cómo estaba jugando con su hermano y luego este desaparece para no volver a mostrarse. No lo siguió, y estaba arrepentido de no haberlo hecho, confió en que él se cuidaría, en que sería protegido y nada le sucedería. Ahora, su ausencia era lo único que quedaba junto con la duda, las respuestas no eran sus mejores amigas mientras las preguntas siempre estaban ahí para quedarse.

Yuugi se sentía inquieto en su propia cama, cuando fue enviado a dormir sin encontrar a su hermano Atem en su habitación, en ninguna parte de la mansión. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Estaba agitado, sus ojos se humedecían con las cálidas lagrimas que siempre estaban ahí para caer cuando pensaba en Atem.

¿Cuándo podría volver a tener un momento de paz con su hermano? Sonaba como un sueño lejano.

Quería levantarse de la cama e ir a protestar, a preguntar acerca de Atem, sin quedarse esperando nada más a que el sol saliera y su hermano abriera la puerta caminando con la cabeza agachada. Ya no quería tener esa imagen de su familia.

Bruscamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, descansando la mano sobre el picaporte, vacilando ante sus acciones. Quizás lo metería en problemas a Atem por su impertinencia.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de evadir sus dudas. Sea lo que sea, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que abrió la puerta con total seguridad, caminando por los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos, sintiendo la madera lustrada sobre sus pies desnudos.

Temblaba, no iba a negar que estaba nervioso de seguir caminando, pero trataba de sobrellevar esa inseguridad y concentrarse en encontrar a su hermano, pues algo debía hacer por él y no podía ser quien nada más se quedara en silencio con sus preocupaciones mientras Atem seguía sufriendo más que el resto.

Recordaba una tarde haberlo seguido cuando se separaba de él en el receso y llegaba tarde a realizar sus tareas, entraba a esa habitación con su cabeza agachada y podía notar que dentro de la misma estaba su jefe, Seto Kaiba, de espaldas. Pero mucho no consiguió averiguar cuando la puerta es rápidamente cerrada frente a sus narices.

Dedujo en ese momento, que esa era la habitación de su jefe, posiblemente, no estaba seguro. Tampoco quería pensar que lo fuera, sin embargo, ahora que lo estaba buscando, su única pista sería esa habitación.

Tal vez lamente las consecuencias de haber salido de su habitación tarde en la noche. Quizás salga herido o reciba un castigo terrible, y a él, eso no le importaba. Sí no tenía a su hermano a su lado, nada le importaba.

Estaba confundido, atento a que ninguno de los guardias se fijara en él. Sin embargo, algo que le sorprendió es que no había ningún guardia para detenerlo. No debía relajarse por eso, el lugar seguro estaba lleno de cámaras, por lo tanto, en cualquier momento caerían algunos hombres para tomarlo por sorpresa.

El silencio era más aterrador, sólo unas pocas luces iluminaban el lugar, tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Quería volver a su habitación y al mismo tiempo, la determinación de buscar a su hermano no le permitía hacerse para atrás. Suspiró, tratando de conseguir un poco de coraje para avanzar, sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de la supuesta habitación donde Atem se encontraba con su jefe.

Por unos segundos, le llegó la duda de lo que podrían haber estado haciendo ahí dentro, pero no había más que pensar, era obvio. Atem estaba siendo torturado por su rebeldía. Este pensamiento lo hizo sentirse impotente y enojado consigo mismo, siempre fue tan ingenuo.

Anzu tenía razón, él era inocente, o quizás… miedoso. Ya no más, rescataría a Atem de su sufrimiento y encontrarán la libertad.

Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta, sin vacilar abrió la misma rápidamente, esperando encontrar a su hermano del otro lado, aunque asustado por lo que fuera a ver. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue a su jefe dándole la espalda, quitándose su saco para quedar nada más con su camisa y pantalones puestos, como sí se preparara para descansar. Aunque con la hora que era, debería estar durmiendo ya.

Qué extraño.

Yuugi ignoró ese detalle, se concentró en su objetivo, justo cuando el castaño se volteó para mirarlo con confusión. Por un momento, se vio como un joven común y corriente, hasta que el mismo frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños. Iba a gritar, Yuugi lo sabía. —¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí!? — Kaiba rompió el silencio, con un grito tal y como Yuugi había predicho.

Yuugi abrió su boca para contestar con firmeza, pero sintió que la voz no quería salir. ¿Por qué la debilidad tenía que llegar en un momento así? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su hermano y gritarle más fuerte?

Pensó en Atem, cuando eran pequeños y él lo ayudó a reparar ese juguete que le habían roto. Bueno, realmente no lo había arreglado, sólo le inventó una excusa para justificar que le faltaba un brazo al muñeco, no iba a negar que su inocencia le permitió aceptarla y jugar con mucho más entusiasmo que antes. Los mellizos tenían la misma edad, pero a veces Atem parecía el hermano mayor.

Él siempre estaba ahí para proteger a Yuugi, y hacerlo sentir seguro, a salvo de todo peligro que pudiera aparecerle en la vida. De todas maneras, seguía siendo realista con él y le aconsejaba como nadie lo hacía. A pesar de su edad, Atem parecía tener muchos años más.

Recordaba su sonrisa, esa risa que lo hacía parecer tan jovial, que sólo aparecía cuando estaba con él y su familia. Quería volver a verlo, sí lo perdía, perdería todo. Esta idea le hizo soltar una lagrima que cayó al suelo lustrado.

No iba a seguir llorando, parpadeó para espantar las lágrimas. Levantó su mirada, fijando sus ojos sobre los azules del castaño. —¡Quiero ver a mi hermano! – Gritó con su voz quebrada, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando en sus puños encerró una parte de la camisa que Kaiba llevaba puesta, tirando de ella con insistencia. —¡Dime dónde está! ¿¡Qué hiciste con él!? – Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un doloroso golpe en su mejilla que causó que cayera al suelo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus pulmones ardían y sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrimas. El golpe fue demasiado pesado, más pesado que la otra vez. Alzó la vista para darse cuenta de que no fue la mano huesuda de su jefe la que impactó contra su rostro, sino una mucho más grande y gruesa.

Un hombre estaba parado frente a él, lo hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo que ya era. Tenía un traje rojo con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, el olor a tabaco sobresalía por todo su ser. Parecía ser mayor que Seto Kaiba, por muchos años, pero no era un anciano.

¿Quién era?

—¿Cuántos así tendremos que aguantar? Seto, hazte cargo. — Dijo el hombre de la voz gruesa. Los dos lo miraban al muchacho en el suelo, quien jadeaba como sí hubiese corrido una maratón, pero sólo los nervios y la angustia eran capaces de agitarlo de esa manera, junto con los latidos de su mejilla golpeada.

A Seto le temblaban las manos, ver a Yuugi en esa posición tan vulnerable lo estaba comenzando a afectar, llorando por su hermano, buscando nada más respuestas. Su corazón dolía como sí una daga hubiese sido clavada sobre su pecho.

Esta vacilación no la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando vio a Mokuba de nuevo, todos sus sentimientos salieron de ese cofre que había cerrado con llave. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que dudar en un momento así?

Debía golpear al joven de cabello tricolor, esa versión de Atem más pequeña y débil. Cerraba sus ojos y trataba de enfriar su alma nuevamente, en ese congelador que lo hacía olvidar momentáneamente.

Levantó su mano y rápidamente esta aterrizó en el rostro del muchacho, acompañado con un gemido de dolor de este. Su mano seguía temblando, ahora su palma picaba y latía por el impacto. Tenía que seguir, o la imagen que creó para sobrevivir quedaría perdida y arruinada.

Otro golpe; el chasquido resonó por toda la habitación y las lágrimas del joven mojaban su palma. _–Otra vez te dejaron de lado, Mokuba. —_ Esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza voluntariamente para que la provocación le generara la ira necesaria para seguir actuando sin remordimiento.

No quería ver a Yuugi como a su hermano pequeño, ni mucho menos como a una versión más débil de su sirviente, pues ambas formas le provocaban que su mente gritara que se detuviera y no lo lastimara más.

Debía lastimarlo, por el bien suyo; por el bien de Mokuba.

— _Tú lo mataste. —_ Un golpe más fuerte cayó sobre la mejilla del muchacho. _–Eres un asesino, no debería sorprenderte. —_ De nuevo otro golpe; estaba ciego, ya ni siquiera sentía su mano ni veía a quien estaba golpeando. Los chasquidos y llantos hacían eco en su cabeza, pero no llegaban hasta su corazón.

— _Hermano…—_

—¡Hermano! —Ese grito no lo reconoció, por unos segundos pensó que sería su propio hermano menor quien gritaba eso. Sin embargo, la victima de sus golpes estaba llamando a su protector, a quien amaba y en quien se apoyaba siempre; la persona que estaba lejos en estos momentos. Causó que se detuviera y abriera los ojos.

No notaba cómo el muchacho debajo estaba acurrucado en el suelo, temblando y llorando con su boca sangrando. Seto trataba de recuperar el aire y reconocer dónde se encontraba. A su lado estaba Gozaburo, su padre, quien sonreía levemente con cierta satisfacción, parado con su espalda recta y sus manos detrás de ella. El escenario era aterrador para el ojiazul, no sabía por qué le causaba temblores intensos dentro suyo.

Miraba las palmas de sus manos, una de ellas estaba un poco roja por el trabajo que le hizo hacer, bajó sus brazos y apretó los puños. Sólo quedaba el toque final. —Vete de aquí, que esto no se repita, o te vas a arrepentir. – Dijo con total firmeza, pateando ligeramente el cuerpo pequeño en el suelo.

Yuugi hizo lo mejor que pudo para levantarse del suelo, con su cuerpo débil y dolorido, sentía un frío desconocido que no lo ayudaba para nada en su situación. Se sentía solo y perdido, pero mantenía su determinación despierta, ya que no descansaría hasta tener a Atem a su lado nuevamente.

Con su boca sangrando y sus lágrimas caídas, se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta, alejándose de las manos de su jefe y aquel hombre que parecía tener una relación cercana con Seto Kaiba.

En cuanto Yuugi se fue, Gozaburo tomó la oportunidad para acercarse a su hijo y aplaudir ligeramente. —Bien, creí que habías perdido tu actitud, pero cada día te vuelves mejor que yo. — Apoyó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de su hijo, quien se mantenía en su lugar sin mirarlo.

—¿Mejor que tú? Seguramente lo habrías matado ya. — Seto respondió con una risa irónica, no quería parecerse en nada a su padre.

—Tienes razón, pero enviaste a tu nuevo sirviente a que les sirva a otras personas, sin descanso alguno y sin saber cómo terminará después de eso, conociendo su forma de ser, podría hacer perder la paciencia a cualquiera. Y sabes lo que hago cuando pierdo la paciencia. —Esto último, Gozaburo se lo susurró al oído, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

No iba a negar que tenía razón, estaba señalando un punto que Seto debería tener en cuenta. Atem era un sirviente impertinente, agresivo y para nada sumiso; haría que cualquiera perdiera la paciencia con él, y en este ambiente, era lo peor que se podía hacer. Los resultados podrían ser desastrosos.

Atem debería servirles a tres personas; ¿Quién acabaría con él primero?

Pero ya no tenía tiempo ni excusas para protegerlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué quería hacerlo. Atem era un estúpido que no medía el peso de sus acciones, sí algo le sucedía, era lo que merecía. Una palmada en su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenas noches, hijo. —Fue lo último que le dijo Gozaburo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar al ojiazul solo con sus reflexiones.

No le contestó, ni se movió para señalar que lo escuchó, sólo esperó a que ese hombre lo dejara en paz. Aunque, nunca estaría en paz, realmente. Odiaba que lo llamara hijo, odiaba que le hablara y lo comparara con él.

Ya era consciente de sus acciones y de lo terrible que era como persona, al haber separado a dos hermanos de esa manera. No tendría que haberle hecho caso a su sirviente, a pesar de sus deseos por volver a ver a Mokuba. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Liberar a su hermano pequeño arriesgando la vida de otra persona inocente?

¿Eso estaba bien?

Sacudió esos pensamientos, de nada servía pensar y lamentarse por sus decisiones. Su vida estaba llena de arrepentimientos y decisiones horribles, todo por una razón borrosa.

Se metió en su ducha, sintiendo el agua fría pasar por su espalda, cosquillear su piel para hacerle olvidar el ardor en su pecho. Su rutina era la misma, todas las noches se daba una ducha fría para calmar su ansiedad. ¿Funcionaba? Por supuesto que no, pero quería creer que sí.

A veces los deseos de quedarse en esa ducha toda la noche lo tentaban, aunque era la cabina que lo obligaba a recordar y pensar en todo lo que él no quería hablar. Creía que debería sentirse feliz ya que mañana recibiría a Mokuba, sería responsable de su hermano quien ahora era libre, gracias a ese enano persistente.

Sin embargo, no estaba feliz, ni siquiera estaba cerca de sentirse aliviado. La culpa y la desconfianza pesaban como sí llevara una mochila llena de ladrillos, todo porque la imagen de Atem se formaba en su cabeza. Se sentía inseguro, culpable, inquieto. Ese sirviente también era su responsabilidad y sólo lo vendió como sí no fuera nada.

Por más que quiera convencerse a sí mismo de que ese joven se lo merecía, no podía creerlo. No le cerraba el hecho de que esta persona haya sacrificado lo poco que le quedaba de libertad para entregarle la felicidad a un desconocido; a su torturador. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Le había dado lo único que le importaba en la vida, Seto no iba a negar que se sentía agradecido por ello. Pero desconfiaba, no sólo de sus acciones sino de este sentimiento que causaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza y curiosidad.

El agua dejó de correr y salió de la ducha, secando su cuerpo con una toalla, caminando de nuevo hasta su habitación, deteniéndose frente al espejo.

Veía a su propio cuerpo desnudo, se volteó para mirar su espalda, aquella con marcas que contaban una historia, que ya no dolían, pero seguían clavadas ahí. Profundas, moradas y rojas. Mostraban gritos, llantos, suplicas que jamás fueron oídas, las cicatrices fueron necesarias para la creación de un hombre frío y calculador.

Dejó de mirar esas marcas, caminando hasta su reflejo, viendo su rostro, sus manos, sus brazos. Era delgado, pero con fuertes músculos, volviéndolo capaz de defenderse de cualquier ataque; demostrando que su fuerza no tenía comparación, que ningún sirviente podría saltar en su contra a rebelarse.

Su mirada fría, aquella que él no quería mirar, pero obligaba a los demás a enfrentarla. Era tan pálido, no había vida en su rostro.

Tenía los ojos de un asesino, las manos de un golpeador y el alma de un torturador. Ese era Seto Kaiba, frente a él estaba ese maldito.

Hacía poco había golpeado a un joven inocente hasta hacerlo sangrar, con la sangre mezclándose con sus lágrimas. ¿Era eso una imagen satisfactoria?

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo que lo poco que le quedaba de corazón se partía lentamente, al mismo tiempo que el vidrio del espejo que él acababa de golpear. Detestaba los espejos, odiaba mirarse, no quería ver a Seto Kaiba. No quería verse.

Sus nudillos ardían debido a los cortes que el vidrio roto le provocó. De nuevo estaba temblando, sus rodillas le fallaron y causaron que este se arrodillara en el suelo; agachando su cabeza. Parpadeaba para espantar las lágrimas que hacía tiempo no amenazaban con salir, las atrevidas volvieron cuando la mirada sin vida de su hermano lo enfrentaba cada noche.

Sentía que no merecía ser su hermano mayor, a pesar de ser capaz de entregar su propia vida con tal de salvar la de Mokuba; lo que hizo últimamente no tenía perdón. Atem fue el único que se sacrificó para que Mokuba tuviera libertad. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué.

No parecía ser la persona que se arriesgara por cualquiera.

Tendría que esperar al fin de semana para hablar con él, sí es que llegaba a verlo. No supo por qué tuvo la extraña necesidad de escuchar sus quejas, sus preguntas tan molestas. Sentía que pronto extrañaría todo eso.

Se sintió tan patético ante ese sentimiento, era un simple sirviente que no sabía lo que hacía, que sólo le trajo problemas y arruinó el balance que su vida tenía. Por su culpa ahora su puño estaba sangrando; por su culpa, sus lágrimas no se mantenían quietas en su lugar…

Por su culpa, estaba comenzando a sentir de nuevo.

No podía dormir en toda la noche, su mandíbula dolía terriblemente pero más le estaba molestando esta fría soledad que no sanaba y sólo se sumaba a su desesperación. Al final había perdido el tiempo y sólo volvió a su cama con su boca sangrando.

Así eran las cosas en este lugar, era imposible tener un pilar donde sostenerse porque ese sería quebrado inmediatamente. Definitivamente, la palabra esperanza no estaba en el diccionario de esta mansión.

Quería cerrar sus ojos y jamás abrirlos, sin embargo, las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera. Estaba solo, sin poder dormir. Deseaba que cuando se volteara a mirar la cama a su lado, allí estaría su hermano.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al saber que esto no iba a pasar. Atem no estaba, quizás nunca más volvería. No lo sabía, ni quería saber más.

Cuando el sol salía por la ventana, no esperó a que el timbre sonara para levantarse y actuar como sí nada le preocupara. Su única esperanza era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y que la misma revelara a Atem entrando, aunque sea con su mirada cortante, con la cabeza agachada; quería verlo vivo.

Caminaba lentamente hasta las duchas aún con esa esperanza que poco a poco iba valiendo nada. Era como sí Atem no existiera, ni siquiera le habían dicho sí estaba muerto o no, todo quedaba a su imaginación.

Hizo sus tareas, quedando solo en la biblioteca recordando la discusión que había tenido con su hermano hace unos días. ¿Cuándo se desmoronó su relación? Tenían un vínculo demasiado fuerte que nada los separaba, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo. Sí es que no lo perdió ya.

 _Un maullido lo alteró ligeramente al muchacho que caminaba relajadamente con su mochila colgada de su hombro. La risa de su hermano lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado al notar que estaba exagerando, pues era un gato pequeño e inofensivo._

 _Atem siempre se maravillaba con estas criaturas, sobre todo cuando estas no tenían hogar ni rumbo alguno. —No debes temerle, sólo estamos en el camino de este pequeño. — Dijo el joven de cabello tricolor mientras alzaba al felino. Yuugi se sintió temblar por unos segundos, temiendo que la criatura llegara a rasguñar a su hermano._

 _Estaban saliendo del colegio, regresando a su casa y el abuelo ya los había regañado una vez por volver arañados y sucios al tratar de detener una pelea entre gatos; por supuesto, había sido idea de Atem meterse en ella. Yuugi no quería que esto se repitiera._

 _Aun así, no podía evitar admirar lo brillantes que se veían sus ojos cuando se fijaban en los del gato. Atem nunca se notaba tan contento, excepto cuando se encontraba con estos animales. —¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de ellos? O sea, ya sé que son adorables, pero es como si tuvieras una conexión particular. – Yuugi le preguntó con suma curiosidad._

 _Atem se notó confundido por unos segundos, mientras sostenía levemente al gato entre sus brazos. –Pues, ellos son independientes, valientes y aun cuando están perdidos, saben a dónde ir. – Dijo con total seguridad. Yuugi de todas formas, no estaba convencido con esa respuesta, pues, ¿cómo podía saber Atem que los gatos eran así? ¿Por qué los miraba de esa manera?_

 _Sin embargo, Atem era muy perceptivo, tal y como los gatos, estos felinos podían sentir las emociones de las personas con más claridad que los humanos. Quizás era por eso que se llevaban tan bien con él._

— _Yuugi…—_

—Yuugi. —Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. Por unos segundos creyó que sería su hermano, pero estaba equivocado, lamentablemente.

Jounouchi estaba frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación. Había estado demasiado distraído recordando los buenos tiempos que tenía con su hermano, que pronto se comenzó a preguntar cuánto tiempo estaba el rubio esperando una respuesta del joven de cabello tricolor.

—¿Qué pasó? – Yuugi contestó vagamente.

Jounouchi alzó una ceja. –Hace rato que el timbre sonó, estamos en receso. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Dónde está Atem? – Esta última pregunta causó que el joven sucumbiera a las lágrimas nuevamente, abrazando al rubio en busca de consuelo.

—Eso quisiera saber. – Respondió entre sollozos. Jounouchi no dudó en devolverle el abrazo, pues este dolor y desesperación lo conocía a la perfección.

Yuugi se sentía solo, confundido, debido a la ausencia repentina de su hermano, su único pilar.

—Tranquilo, seguramente Atem está bien, haciendo trabajos extra, nada más. – Jounouchi trató de buscar una posibilidad más esperanzadora para no causar que el pequeño se derrumbara más. Aunque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de sí su desaparición sería permanente o no, ahora lo único que quedaba era consolar al joven.

Sin embargo, Yuugi estaba resignado a que Atem haya sufrido el mismo destino que Bakura; la muerte. –Desde anoche que no lo veo, quiero creer que está bien, pero me resulta imposible. – Al decir esto, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Necesitaba con urgencia una esperanza, una señal de que su hermano estaba vivo.

La respuesta de Jounouchi tenía sentido, Atem era capaz de hacer trabajos extra por alguna razón, pues tal vez esto lo haría ascender de alguna manera y acercarlo a la posibilidad de ser libre junto con su hermano. Pero Yuugi no se detuvo a pensar en eso, sólo pensaba en la muerte.

 _Estaba agitado, nervioso y los fuertes truenos que sonaban de su ventana no ayudaban para nada a calmarlo. Atem estaba llegando tarde de la escuela, había dejado que Yuugi volviera solo a su casa. Era la primera vez que esto sucedía y no sabía por qué. Su hermano no le dio ninguna explicación, ni siquiera algo parecido a una excusa._

 _Yuugi estaba realmente asustado, la noche enfrentaba una fuerte tormenta y Atem no tenía teléfono para que su hermano pudiera comunicarse con él en situaciones como estas. El abuelo trataba de calmarlo, pues el muchacho estaba prácticamente cayendo en la histeria sólo porque había pasado media hora de que Atem no llegaba, y cuando las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, su corazón ya se había acelerado._

 _¿Dónde rayos estaba su hermano?_

 _El sonido de la puerta respondía a su pregunta inmediatamente, lo primero que hizo Yuugi fue correr a la misma para recibir a quien estaba entrando. Definitivamente era su hermano Atem, totalmente mojado con su mochila colgando de su brazo._

 _Yuugi prácticamente saltó sobre él, revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida ni nada serio del cual debía preocuparse. —¿Dónde estabas? Por un momento creí que…— Las palabras que denotaban inmensa preocupación fueron interrumpidas por una ligera risa de Atem._

— _¿Creíste que había tenido un problema? Imposible. No pienso dejarte hasta ver a mis sobrinos. — Atem le contestó con una broma que consiguió relajar a su hermano que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —Disculpa que no te había dicho antes, pero tenía que quedarme a limpiar las aulas. — Explicó, logrando que Yuugi soltara un suspiro de alivio._

Jounouchi hizo lo mejor para distraer al joven desesperado que no se soltaba de su brazo. Necesitaba un consuelo, algo que el rubio no podía darle, pues lo único que serviría sería traerle a su hermano, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Lo llevó con Anzu, tratando de repetir el juego que jugaron el día anterior y poco a poco lograban animar al muchacho, aunque parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. No podían culparlo, no era nada fácil vivir en un lugar así.

Al menos que ellos lo hicieran fácil, su inspiración llegó cuando alguien los invadió entrando a la habitación de Anzu, donde ellos se habían reunido.

Era Honda, su mejor amigo siempre llegando a tiempo. Sin embargo, el mismo mostró una mirada llena de rechazo y se preparó para salir de la habitación al poco tiempo que abrió la puerta. —¡Alto ahí, Honda! — Jounouchi le gritó con entusiasmo, confundiendo a Anzu y alterando a Yuugi. —Tenemos la cura para sanar tu solitario corazón. – Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, rodeando el cuello de Yuugi con su brazo.

Honda sólo se les quedó mirando, alzando una ceja.

Jounouchi sabía un secreto que Honda había estado intentando ocultar, no era su dolor por la desaparición de Bakura, eso ya lo sabían todos, sino algo más, algo realmente importante que lo estaba inquietando constantemente.

Había una chica linda de cabello lila, largo y lacio atado a una coleta con un lazo amarillo que resaltaba demasiado. Era tranquila y silenciosa, siempre leyendo un libro durante el receso, y hoy no era la excepción.

Jounouchi los llevó, no, los arrastró a Yuugi, Anzu y Honda a espiar a la muchacha concentrada en su lectura, sentada en el comedor. Pues, era la jovencita que alteraba el corazón de su mejor amigo, y el rubio quería ayudarlo a conquistarla, e involucrar a Yuugi sería algo bueno, ya que de esa forma lo distraería de sus preocupaciones.

—No puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto. —Honda se quejó en forma de susurro para que la chica no los escuchara.

—Como tu amigo, debo ayudarte a encontrar tu media naranja. — El rubio respondió con una risa ligera.

—¿Y por qué están ellos dos aquí? – Honda preguntó bruscamente.

—Yuugi es un joven muy astuto con un carisma natural para con las mujeres. – Jounouchi dijo mirando de reojo a Anzu, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Qué insinúas, idiota? – Anzu gruñó, pateando al rubio, sacándolo de su escondite.

La chica que antes se encontraba leyendo en silencio, ahora se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, alterada por el ruido que estaba escuchando. —¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntaba con su voz temblorosa. Jounouchi rápidamente fue arrastrado por Yuugi de nuevo a su escondite, que no era más que una pared.

La muchacha cerró su libro y lo apoyó sobre la mesa, sintiéndose insegura, se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente. —¿Por qué se esconden? ¿Quiénes son? — Ante la insistencia de la chica, Jounouchi y el resto miraba a Honda, quien se encontraba sudando nerviosamente.

El castaño fue empujado para salir del escondite y revelarse frente a la chica asustada. Honda, concentrado en su furia, sólo le dio una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo antes de voltearse a mirar a la joven que temblaba frente a él. —¿Hola? —Torpemente dijo mientras alzaba su mano tímidamente para saludar.

La chica tomaba de nuevo su libro y lo apoyaba contra su pecho, caminando hacia atrás con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. —¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntaba con desconfianza.

Honda sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, quería maldecir al rubio por haberlo metido en esta situación tan vergonzosa. Además, que no quería involucrarse con nadie más en esta mansión, o sólo acabaría sintiéndose herido. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía iniciar una conversación con ella o quedaría como un loco acosador.

Aun así, le avergonzaba aceptar que no sabía que decir. —Nada, sólo me preguntaba… me preguntaba…— Comenzó a decir torpemente jugando con sus dedos. —¿Qué estabas leyendo? – Finalmente se decidió preguntar, no iba a negar que era algo que le interesaba saber desde que la comenzó a observar a lo lejos.

La muchacha se tomó su tiempo para contestar, apartaba su mirada y no se decidía por responder o no. Honda aprovechó esto para admirar su belleza, que todavía se podía apreciar, aunque estuviera nerviosa.

El silencio fue la única respuesta para el castaño, haciéndolo sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos, Honda sabía que estaba siendo observado por su mejor amigo y el resto; eso era lo que lo ponía más nervioso. Se sentía realmente patético.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Trató de preguntar otra cosa, sin evitar tartamudear.

La chica se mostró asustada por alguna razón, abrazando su libro como sí este fuera a protegerla del peligro. —Haces demasiadas preguntas. — Al escuchar a la chica decir esto, Honda rascó su cabeza, riendo con torpeza.

—Si, suelen decírmelo. — Masculló.

—Bueno, deja de hacerlo. — La chica le respondió inmediatamente y luego se limitó a correr fuera del comedor. Dejando solo al muchacho con su vergüenza.

Definitivamente la había asustado, y sí alguna vez tuvo posibilidad con ella, ahora lo había arruinado. Toda su furia la apuntó a su rubio amigo que le levantaba el pulgar con una sonrisa.

Jounouchi se acercó a él con los demás para motivar a Honda, quien ya se veía bastante furioso consigo mismo. Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, riendo ligeramente. —Ya casi la tenías, pero, todavía tienes oportunidad. – Dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo la asusté. —

—Posiblemente, pero no fuiste tú el problema. Sí logras demostrarle que la aprecias, tal vez podrías hacerla sentir acompañada. – Yuugi finalmente rompió su silencio. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad. —Ella seguramente se siente sola en un lugar así, entonces se refugia en los libros que tiene permitido leer durante el receso. Esos treinta minutos pueden ser los mejores de su vida. – Explicó.

Los demás quedaron pensativos ante la profunda explicación del pequeño, las actitudes de una persona que padece este lugar no deberían ser tomadas a la ligera. Sería difícil para cualquiera relacionarse con otras personas, sin saber sí les harán bien o las lastimarán.

Un detalle para tener en cuenta es que Honda debía trabajar con ella durante la tarde y noche, y ahora con lo sucedido, no sabía cómo se sentiría al tenerlo de compañero. Ella era silenciosa y sumisa, pocas veces pudo oír su voz y nunca había intentado hablarle con naturalidad.

Quizás Yuugi tenía razón, debía mostrar interés, al menos uno que no genere sospechas.

—¿Qué te dije? Tiene un carisma natural. Debió de haberte funcionado con Anzu. — Jounouchi lo abrazaba bruscamente, tratando de quebrar la tensión que se había generado debido a la seriedad de las palabras del joven de cabello tricolor.

Anzu pegó una patada al suelo y nuevamente le gruñó al rubio. —¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Ella le gritó con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y Yuugi no pudo evitar reír un poco.

La joven a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba que Jounouchi hiciera esos comentarios, estaba agradecida de que sea capaz de relajar a Yuugi. Pues, ella se sentía demasiado preocupado por él e impotente al no saber qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor, así como Yuugi la hacía olvidar de su dolor y tristeza, ella quería devolverle el favor. Además, el joven se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

El timbre sonó e interrumpió la relajación de los jóvenes. Yuugi de nuevo tenía que volver a sus tareas y recordar que tenía que hacerlas solo, ya que su hermano todavía no aparecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperarlo? ¿Qué debía hacer para obtener una respuesta?

Al menos, podía distraerse buscando una manera de ayudar a Honda. Como no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, iba a ayudar a otros.

Al día siguiente, Yuugi se desveló preparando un rompecabezas con cartón, papel, cortando y formando las piezas cómo podía. Fallando algunas veces, pero manteniéndose distraído, ignorando sus miedos y dudas.

Pues, de nuevo estaba solo en la noche, sin la presencia de su hermano. Ya que no podía dormir debido a ese hecho, se ocuparía de su plan para que Honda pudiera conquistar a esa linda chica.

Terminó con su trabajo y en cuanto lo hizo, el timbre sonó fuertemente, marcándole que debía levantarse e ir a las duchas. Recordaría volver a su habitación cuando sea el receso y entregarle el rompecabezas que armó a Honda.

Sinceramente, nunca había hecho su propio rompecabezas, falló bastante, pero siendo su primera vez, había quedado impecable y no iba a negar que se sentía orgulloso de eso. Sólo esperaba que funcionara con la muchacha.

 _Estaba recostado en su cama, pensativo debido a lo que había visto en el parque, siendo un día tan especial como este. Aunque no era especial ni para él ni para su hermano, pero sí para las parejas._

 _Una duda volaba por su cabeza mientras evitaba que el sol que salía de la ventana golpeara sus ojos. —Atem, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste? — Le preguntó, llamando la atención de su hermano que leía silenciosamente un libro._

— _No, ¿por qué? ¿Te enamoraste, hermanito? — Atem siempre tomaba la oportunidad para bromear e incomodar a su hermano con esa clase de cosas. Sabiendo perfectamente que Yuugi todavía no había conocido al amor, pues se hubiera dado cuenta sí hubiese sido así._

— _Es que, siendo el Día de los enamorados, me preguntaba sí en algún momento nosotros nos enamoraremos. — Mientras decía esto, Yuugi se dedicaba a mirar al techo._

— _Te lo preguntas porque tienes tiempo libre. — Atem se dedicó a reír. —¿Cuál es tu tipo? — Ya que su hermano inició un tema de conversación así, debía aprovechar y conocer sus intereses._

 _Yuugi sonrió, como sí ya tuviera a la persona en su mente. –Una chica simpática, linda e independiente. – Respondió._

 _Atem volvió a reír. –Creo que todos queremos que la chica sea linda. – Bromeó de nuevo._

— _A ver, ¿y cuál es tu tipo, genio? — Yuugi le devolvió la pregunta, con demasiado interés, ya que nunca se imaginó a su hermano enamorándose de alguien. Tenía que ser bastante especial para que esto sucediera._

 _Atem se tomó su tiempo para pensar. —Realmente no lo sé, alguien segura de sí misma, que me dé una especie de desafío. Me gustaría una persona que me obligue a mejorar. — Contestó con seguridad, sonando resignado a que jamás encontraría a alguien así._

Llegó el receso y Yuugi presentó el trabajo que lo mantenía sin dormir toda la noche. De nuevo se reunieron en la habitación de Anzu para organizar un nuevo plan, aunque parecía que Yuugi ya venía con algo preparado.

—Es un rompecabezas donde puedes escribirle lo que quieres que ella lea y sepa de ti, entonces, cuando ella lo arme podrá leerlo. — Yuugi explicó. Honda no era muy fanático de los juegos, y para qué mentir, Jounouchi tampoco, pero esta idea los había dejado impresionados.

—No puedo creer que te hayas quedado sin dormir por eso. – Honda masculló.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos. —Yuugi le contestó inmediatamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

El único amigo de Honda era Jounouchi y quizás Bakura, pero a este último lo había perdido recientemente y no quería sufrir lo mismo otra vez, por eso se mantuvo alejado de los demás. Yuugi ahora le estaba mostrando otro mundo, uno lleno de luz y esperanzas. No lo decía solamente porque lo ayudaba a conquistar a una chica, sino porque cuando se reunieron a hacer esto, pudo sentir una relajación que hace tiempo no había sentido.

¿Debía agradecerle por eso? Por qué no.

Tomó un marcador y escribió sus sentimientos en el rompecabezas armado, trató de escribir algo honesto, nada muy intenso, para no asustar más a la joven.

—Bien, ahora que lo escribiste, debemos desarmar el rompecabezas y meter las piezas en una caja. – Yuugi ya tenía todo preparado, sólo faltaba la voluntad de Honda para seguir con el plan. El castaño se mostraba demasiado nervioso.

Metieron todas las piezas separadas en una caja y la cerraron. Honda era quien llevaba el paquete y sus amigos lo acompañaban por detrás, mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca del comedor, donde sabía que ahí estaría la chica.

Agachaba su mirada al caminar, pensando en lo que debería decirle a la muchacha para disculparse o hacerla sentirse cómoda con él. Ni siquiera él podía sentirse tranquilo, así que ¿cómo iba a hacer que la joven se sintiera calmada?

¿Cómo iba a entregarle ese rompecabezas sin hacerla sentir insegura? Era su eterno problema y no había tiempo de discutirlo con Yuugi y el resto.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, es interrumpido cuando choca con alguien, causando que la caja cayera de entre sus manos, desparramando todas las piezas por el piso. Furioso por esto, decidió enfrentar a la persona con la que impactó. —¡Oye! ¡Mira por dónde vas! – Le gritó.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, sirviente mugroso? – Era la voz de una mujer arrogante, su cuerpo era perfecto, delgado, con una camisa blanca acompañada con un chaleco negro y una falda corta del mismo color, que la hacía lucir sus largas y hermosas piernas. Su cabeza estaba decorada con un largo cabello rubio que cubría gran parte de sus hombros y espalda.

Sin embargo, por su actitud, no parecía ser una compañera.

—No sé quién eres, pero acabas de arruinar un regalo. – Honda se atrevió a decir mientras se agachaba para recoger las piezas. Un firme zapato pisa su mano en cuanto decidió tomar una de las piezas.

—¡Honda-kun! —Yuugi se preocupó al oír al castaño gemir de dolor debido a la pisada que la mujer le acaba de dar. —¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó a la atrevida mujer.

Esta sacudió su cabello de manera elegante mientras reía con arrogancia. —Me llamo Kujaku Mai y soy su supervisora, así que será mejor que se comporten. — Dijo con firmeza.

Yuugi y el resto se mostraron confundido, Seto Kaiba no había anunciado a ninguna supervisora, nunca antes la habían visto. ¿Habrá llegado a último momento?

—Ya tenemos un jefe, muchas gracias. – Jounouchi se atrevió a desafiarla con la mirada.

—Veo que tu impertinencia no te llevará muy lejos. No reemplazaré el trabajo de Seto Kaiba, pero sí los estaré observando todo el tiempo. – Ella contestó sin soltar la mirada, empujando bruscamente al rubio causando que este casi pierda el balance. La mujer se dedicó a seguir pisando las piezas en el suelo, deformando el cartón hasta volverlas completamente inútiles.

Yuugi por primera vez sintió enojo, uno incapaz de ser calmado. No era por el hecho de que se desveló trabajando en ello, sino porque era uno de los pocos planes para hacer feliz a Honda, un sirviente, su compañero, una víctima de este lugar. Venía ahora una mujer haciéndose llamar la supervisora para arruinar la poca relajación que podían tener.

Apretaba sus puños y rechinaba los dientes; no podía quejarse, no podía hacer nada o sólo perjudicaría a sus amigos. ¿Por qué sucedía esta injusticia?

La mujer terminó con su trabajo de destrozar las esperanzas de los sirvientes, y se alejó de ellos, con un caminar tan elegante y particular, que parecía ser un demonio disfrazado de la reina más hermosa.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué no les avisaron de la existencia de esta mujer?

Su cabeza palpitaba más fuerte que las otras mañanas, no iba a negar que sentía emoción por tener a su hermano pequeño a su lado. Habían desayunado, aunque haya sido en silencio, Seto pudo sentirse aliviado de poder ver, sentir y oler a Mokuba.

Él estaba ahí, no era un sueño, no era una pesadilla. Su hermano pequeño estaba con él y era libre.

Sin embargo, había algo que él no aceptaba. Lo primero que hizo Mokuba al estar a solas con su hermano mayor fue correr a sus brazos y recibir un abrazo fuerte y cálido de esos que hace tiempo no había recibido. Definitivamente el niño lo había perdonado al ojiazul, eso era lo que no podía simplemente aceptar.

Seto lo abandonó, lo dejó en manos de la peor persona que podrían haber conocido y todo por un simple y extraño sirviente. Por su culpa, él perdió gran parte de su juventud. Había muchas razones por las que Mokuba debería odiar a Seto y no lo estaba haciendo.

Seto se había preparado para recibir el peor de los sermones, los golpes débiles de su hermano, los llantos, o su silencio. Pero nada, el niño actuaba como sí Seto fuera inocente.

Seto Kaiba no era inocente, era un asesino, un torturador; no debía recibir el perdón de nadie. Ni mucho menos de Mokuba.

Pero esta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él, a pesar de la culpa y de todo el futuro que le esperaba al ojiazul, él iba a protegerlo y no volvería a dejarlo solo. Buscaría un lugar para enviar a su hermano lejos de esta prisión de agonía.

Él era joven, inteligente y bueno; no merecía estar en un lugar tan miserable como este. Mokuba debía ser completamente libre.

Por suerte, no tenía marcas ni cicatrices que demostraran que fue brutalmente torturado como se había hecho con todos los sirvientes en esta mansión; como sucedió con su hermano mayor. Seto siempre era el que recibía los primeros y más violentos golpes cuando estaban juntos, era quienes aseguraba de caer con toda la culpa de lo que sucediera para que Mokuba pudiera vivir en paz.

Trataba de poner la mejor cara cuando volvía de las golpizas, intentaba que Mokuba no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por dentro. Quería sonreírle a su hermano pequeño, a veces lo conseguía, hasta que llegaban los días en los que él comenzaba a cansarse y vagamente podía fingir.

Seto no pudo evitar pensar en Atem y su relación con su hermano. No iba a decir que eran iguales, pero eran parecidos, lo veía en las cámaras de seguridad y frente a él tenía a un hermano sobreprotector que entregaba la vida por su familia. Por eso se sintió tan sorprendido cuando se ofreció para servirle a Pegasus y a Gozaburo también, sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que podría hacerle pasar a Yuugi por su ausencia.

Pensándolo así, Seto lo consideraba un estúpido.

De otro modo, fue quien le dio la posibilidad de haber desayunado con su hermano pequeño con tranquilidad. Él que le devolvió lo único que le importaba. ¿Cómo debía sentirse con respecto a eso?

Algo tenía claro, definitivamente le debía una a ese sirviente.

—Hermano. – La suave voz de Mokuba le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había decidido aprovechar el receso para pasar tiempo con su hermano pequeño. Obviamente estaban en su habitación, pues Seto no quería que Mokuba tuviera que encontrarse con alguno de los sirvientes, o que surja la situación en la que se vea obligado a actuar violentamente con uno de ellos. El ojiazul no quería que su hermano viera esa parte de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Mokuba? – Le respondió con tranquilidad.

El niño apartó su mirada, denotando preocupación por algo o alguien. –Estaba pensando en ese sirviente que se enfrentó a Pegasus. – Seto se sintió suspirar ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Atem. —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al contestar. Mokuba parpadeó confundido. –Así se llama. —Aclaró.

—Atem… Él me liberó. ¿Lo sabes? – El niño de cabellos alborotados se sentía profundamente agradecido por ese sirviente, gracias a él ahora pudo reencontrarse con su hermano mayor, a quien extrañó y esperó todos estos años. Atem fue como un ángel caído para él, su salvador.

—Si, lo sé. – Seto respondió con simpleza. No quería hablar de Atem, no quería pensar en Atem, no iba a recordar a Atem.

—Él es tu sirviente, ¿no? Tal vez puedas hacer algo para que sea libre también. – Mokuba insistió con sus ojos brillando en inocencia.

Seto agachó su cabeza, teniendo la complicación de mostrarle la realidad a su hermano. – Las cosas no funcionan así, Mokuba, él tomó su decisión. –

El menor apretó sus puños. —¡Pero tú puedes decidir por él! No estoy ciego, hermano, sé cómo se manejan con los sirvientes. – Frunció el ceño.

Mokuba era inteligente eso no lo iba a negar. Sin embargo, no sabía sí sentirse aliviado de que su hermano fuera tan despierto.

Seto cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la rabia y frustración subir por su garganta, las palpitaciones en su cabeza aumentaban y no le daban descanso. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, junto con la imagen de Atem que le causaba esta extraña sensación de culpa que parecía no querer alejarse. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

—¡Sí anulo el contrato, te perderé de nuevo! – Se atrevió a levantarle la voz, mostrando su desesperación e impotencia. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y no sabía por qué.

El problema era sencillo de resolver, se quedaba con Mokuba, dejaba que el sirviente cumpliera su rol y fin de la situación. Pero Seto no podía mantenerse con esa idea.

El menor se quedó mirando al suelo, pensando en las palabras de su hermano mayor. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, mostrando que estaba angustiado. Sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema en todos estos años que fue sirviente de su padre y de Pegasus, y nunca pudo imaginarse el sufrimiento por el que tenía que pasar Seto, ante la presión que siempre vivió desde que su madre murió.

No volvió a mencionar a su madre cuando eso pasó. Era un tema delicado para tratar y, de todas formas, jamás tuvo tiempo de hablar algo con su hermano, pues fueron separados al poco tiempo que ella se fue.

Ahora, Seto parecía estar teniendo un conflicto consigo mismo. Quería lo mismo que Mokuba, pero no podía hacer nada porque eso significaba abandonar a su hermano pequeño, anular el contrato y su libertad. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Mokuba era lo único valioso en su vida, la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

El castaño se sentó en su cama, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo. El pequeño de cabellos negros y alborotados se acercaba lentamente para consolarlo. Después de todo este tiempo que estuvo lejos de él, su vínculo no se rompió, no iba a dejar de preocuparse como siempre lo hizo.

—¿Lo tendrás de nuevo el fin de semana? Seguro estará bien. — Mokuba hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer sentir mejor a su hermano, aunque no sabía sí funcionaría.

—No lo conoces, él es tan… Testarudo. – Esta última palabra la dijo con firmeza y denotando molestia. Con la forma de actuar que tenía Atem, poco iba a durar siendo sirviente de Gozaburo. Seto estaba seguro de eso.

Por esa razón, sus manos temblaban. Aun así, estaba sorprendido de sentirse tan preocupado por ese sirviente. ¿Quizás era porque pensaba que no se lo merecía? ¿Porque sabía que sería su culpa sí él moría?

Es verdad, lo volvería a ver en el fin de semana, pero la rutina se repetiría hasta que pasara el mes. Tres semanas faltaban para que toda esta tortura acabara y Atem volviera a ser sirviente de Seto y nada más.

Un golpe en la puerta alteró a los hermanos. –Pase. – Dijo Seto fuertemente para que la persona del otro lado de la puerta lo escuchara. Se puso de pie y mantuvo a Mokuba alejado, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

¿Quién podría ser?

La persona abrió la puerta. El sonido de los zapatos resonaba por sus oídos, esos movimientos y esas curvas tan fascinantes que ahora le causaban nauseas. Su cabello largo y rubio le hacía recordar ese aroma a jabón y perfume dulce que lo invadía todas las noches, junto con sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Su actitud altanera, su sonrisa arrogante y esos ojos desafiantes no los había perdido en estos años. Lo que sí había perdido, era el respeto de Seto Kaiba.

—Kujaku Mai, podría decir que es una agradable sorpresa, pero estaría mintiendo. – Seto rompió el hielo.

La mujer siguió caminando hasta quedar demasiado cerca del castaño, logrando admirar la perfección de su rostro, la palidez y la suavidad que se notaba con sólo mirar, ni hablar del resto de su cuerpo.

—Siempre me gustaron tus ironías, Seto. – La mujer levantó su cabeza, lejos de reflejar inseguridad o temor.

El castaño alzó una ceja. –Pero el oro te fascinó. – Seto le respondió secamente, impacientándose con la rubia, sin querer meterse en sus juegos retorcidos. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Decidió ser directo, esperando que la mujer frente a él lo sea también; sí sabe lo que le conviene.

Mai suspiró con un dramatismo exagerado, sacudiendo su cabello con elegancia, llevando sus dedos a su labio inferior dejando salir una imagen muy seductora. Movía sus ojos hacia cualquier lado que no sean los azules del castaño, quien la miraba fijamente con incredulidad. Ya estaba harto de sus juegos.

Hasta que, por fin, la mujer se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos y contestarle. —Tu padre me envió a ser la supervisora de tus sirvientes. Escuché de unos gemelos que estuvieron causando problemas, así que yo me aseguraré de que eso no vuelva a suceder. –

Seto suspiró con fuerza, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia para alejarla un poco de él, pues la tenía demasiado cerca que ya podía oler su aliento a menta. —No necesito de ninguna supervisora, tenemos cámaras de seguridad, micrófonos…— Su defensa fue interrumpida por la misma mujer.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso, Seto. Estoy contratada, así que tendrás que trabajar conmigo quieras o no. — Sus palabras sonaron tan parecidas a las de Gozaburo que se sintió mareado por unos segundos.

No quería volver a ver a esa mujer, era un nuevo problema, otro peso que debía cargar y alguien a quien tenía que vigilar. Era verdad, las cosas se les estaban saliendo de su control desde que llegaron esos mellizos, sin embargo, tener a Kujaku Mai bajo el mismo techo sería peor.

Ella era una piedra en su zapato, la mujer que lo traicionó; una persona capaz de atacar por la espalda sin remordimiento, y lo peor de todo…

Mai fue su prometida.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Atem apretaba los dientes, resistiendo un gemido de dolor. Ahora el ardor fue más fuerte cuando el cigarro fue presionado contra su cuello, quemando completamente. El joven ya no podía soportarlo y se permitió dejar salir un grito, clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos para opacar el dolor que le causaba la quemadura._

 _No funcionaba, nada funcionaba; ¿así serían estos dos días de ahora en adelante?_

— _No eres tan rebelde de esta forma, ¿no?_ — _Gozaburo susurró en su oído. La humillación estaba golpeando al pequeño de cabello tricolor, estaba temblando descontroladamente, sintiendo el cigarro presionar en todo su cuerpo, sin poder defenderse._

 _Debía soportar._

— _No sé qué te hizo hacer Pegasus, o sí piensas que lo que deberás hacer conmigo será lo mismo que mi hijo te ordena que hagas. Te advierto que aquí las cosas serán muy distintas._ — _Gozaburo tiró fuertemente del cabello de Atem para arquear su espalda y exponer una pequeña parte de su pecho, así quemarlo con el cigarro._

— _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ — _Atem preguntó con su voz débil, sabiendo que abrir la boca fue su primer error._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Pharah Kaiba(Mi beta reader) por su paciencia y corrección, además, ella tuvo la estupenda idea de añadir a Mai. También gracias a mi Aibou y a Shamtal por su tremendo apoyo!**

 **Gracias también a ustedes lectores que también me apoyan y motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y a los que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños ;) gracias otra vez.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que estoy con mucha tarea y no tengo tiempo para actualizar. Espero sepan comprender.**

* * *

 ** _El enamoramiento de Honda: Lo que pasó con Honda_ en este capitulo está basado en algo que sucedió en el manga y sí quieren decir, en la temporada 0, con una jovencita llamada Miho Nosaka, que como se describe aquí, en el manga era una chica timida que leía mucho y a Honda le gustaba. Yuugi comenzó a hacerse amigo de Honda porque lo había ayudado a acercarse a ella, sin embargo, esto salió mal. Lo del rompecabezas no fue un invento mío, en ese capitulo, el abuelo de Yuugi tenía un juego así y lo usan para darselo a ella. Aun así, la profesora a cargo, se lo prohibió e intentó humillar a Honda frente a toda la clase. **

**Otro detalle, que no sé sí mencioné antes, pero la modelo con la que se encontró Anzu que contó en otro capitulo: Aileen Rao, también está basada en una modelo que aparece en la temporada 0.**

 _ **El silencio de Mokuba:**_ __ **He pensado mucho en la aparición de Mokuba, sí debía hacerla más emotiva y demás, pero creo que hasta ahora está perfectamente bien. Mokuba será el hermano menor de Seto, un niño pero, he querido mostrar su madurez. Que así como Seto pudo haber cambiado a lo largo de los años, Mokuba también cambió. ¿Para bien? ¿Para mal? Sólo cambió, comprende cómo funciona el mundo de Gozaburo y lo que más ocupa su cabeza es Atem, quien le permitió la libertad.**

* * *

 **En fin, hasta el próximo viernes. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Obedecer, vigilar y soportar

_**Yo no inventé YGO, ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

El lugar se sentía fresco con una fragancia frutal, un aroma a cereza; para ser específicos. En definitiva, era una mansión. Amplia, limpia y vigilada. Sin embargo, no se veía a ninguna persona trabajando, estaba vacío excepto por él, su nuevo jefe y los guardias que los acompañaban.

Era como su primer día en la mansión Kaiba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Limpiar? ¿Lustrar? — Atem preguntaba con un tono burlón, mostrando lo acostumbrado que estaba a recibir órdenes de ese tipo, aun así, Pegasus se notaba sereno.

El joven de cabello tricolor había sido llevado a la mansión de Pegasus en cuanto Seto firmó el contrato, llegaron tarde en la noche y por ese motivo, lo enviaron a dormir para que a la mañana siguiente se preparara psicológicamente para lo que tuviera que hacer. Según el contrato, debía aguantar al hombre de cabellos plateados y tono de voz peculiar por tres días.

Atem sabía que por más que su nuevo jefe se mostrara calmado, había una pizca de rencor adentro suyo al haber sido derrotado por un simple sirviente. — _Pues, que sepa que no soy un cualquiera. —_ Se dijo en su cabeza.

Estaba preparado para la primera tortura, después de todo, nada superaría a su primer día trabajando para Kaiba. Recordando esos días, por su cabeza volaba su familia: Yuugi y su abuelo.

No le había dicho nada a su hermano de su ausencia, ahora tanto el abuelo como Yuugi no sabían nada de él. Podría aparecer muerto en cualquier momento. ¿Estaba arrepentido de haber cerrado la boca? No, por supuesto que no. Sabía que Yuugi no estaría de acuerdo con su entrega, después de todo, no lo hizo con la excusa de que así recibirían la libertad, sino con liberar a alguien más. Un niño que no conocía pero que, en cierta forma, le tenía lastima y afecto.

Otra duda que se le aparecía cuando estaba en silencio absoluto era, ¿lo hacía sólo por Mokuba? ¿O también se había sacrificado para darle la única felicidad a Seto?

Quería reír ante ese pensamiento, era patético, una estupidez sin sentido. ¿Por qué haría algo así por su torturador? Está bien que Seto resultó ser una persona diferente, pero eso no significaba que no lo haya perdonado, que tal vez sí el sufrimiento permanecía, no dudaría de nuevo en clavarle un cuchillo.

Y al mismo tiempo, esperaba que él fuera feliz con su hermano a su lado.

—Tus tareas serán muy diferentes aquí, Atem-boy. — Pegasus interrumpió sus pensamientos con ese patético apodo que había comenzado a utilizar. El hombre definitivamente no era japonés, cada tanto usaba palabras en inglés mientras hablaba, lo que resultaba inquietante.

—Sorpréndeme. —Atem lo desafió con toda la impaciencia que podía sentir.

Al poco rato que dijo eso, el hombre de cabellos plateados detiene sus pasos, provocando que Atem hiciera lo mismo. Encontrándose ahora frente a una puerta de metal que los guardias abren sin vacilar, revelando un escenario esplendido ante los ojos del nuevo sirviente.

Parecía un laboratorio, era una habitación muy amplia, una parte de ella estaba separada por un mural de vidrio; allí había nada más que suelo, techo y pared, en cambio en la parte donde Pegasus y Atem estaban posicionados, había maquinas con diversos botones.

Pegasus miró de reojo a Atem, quien estaba boquiabierto, y sonrió levemente. –Veo que lo conseguí. —Masculló, llamando la atención de su pequeño sirviente.

Sin duda, Atem estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué pensar con respecto a lo que estaba viendo. Ni siquiera debería sentirse fascinado, pues el ruido de las computadoras funcionando sólo le hacían pensar en una sola cosa. Un experimento.

Él no era un sirviente; era un experimento.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? — Atem preguntó bruscamente, alzando una ceja.

—Ya que demostraste ser tan habilidoso con mi juego de cartas, no pude evitar pensar que eras el candidato perfecto. — Pegasus comenzó a decir, Atem ya estaba sintiendo escalofríos. – Tú serás un sujeto de prueba. Probarás cada uno de mis aparatos y nuevas modalidades de juego. — Bien, había dado en el blanco.

—¿Debería preocuparme? — El muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso depende de ti, _for example_ , seguramente sufrirás daño cerebral sí algún experimento falla. Pero, me di cuenta de que eres un cabeza dura, así que no creo que haya ningún problema. — Esto último lo dijo con una risita que Atem no pudo soportar.

Este hombre se lo tomaba todo en broma, era muy distinto de las amenazas de Seto o la mirada venenosa de Gozaburo.

La preocupación ya no eran los golpes, sino los efectos secundarios de lo que vaya a experimentar. No era un corte o un moretón que se iría con el tiempo y lo más grave era que dejaría marca; no, aquí su salud corría un grave riesgo.

Podría vivir toda su vida con un daño cerebral, quién sabe.

Esta idea le causaba escalofríos, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara como sí sus huesos estuvieran congelados.

La rutina era casi la misma: levantarse en la mañana, ducharse con agua insoportablemente fría que a veces se tornaba tibia, desayunar y luego de una hora debía de comenzar con las pruebas, se tomaban una pausa cada media hora, aunque a veces extendían el tiempo hasta una hora y media.

En su primer día, mucho no se arriesgó, aunque la preocupación permanecía cada segundo que pasaba. Debía probar el sistema de hologramas que mostraba a las cartas como imágenes vivas.

A pesar de todo, Atem no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Tenía que retar a una máquina que jugaba como todo un profesional, pero el joven de cabello tricolor no se sintió desafiado; no perdió en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, la pérdida de puntos de vida era dolorosa. Una descarga eléctrica y la fuerza dependía de cuantos puntos perdía en un solo golpe. A veces sentía un simple hormigueo, pero al quedar al borde de la derrota, a pesar de acabar con la victoria, el dolor se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Menos mal que tenían un receso porque sí no fuera así, sentiría que ya no aguantaría más. Y era sólo el primer día.

Llegando la noche, sus músculos estaban tensos y doloridos, su pecho palpitaba aceleradamente y se sentía completamente mareado.

El hombre de cabellos plateados hacía su presencia en su habitación, interrumpiendo su descanso.

Su habitación no era muy distinta de la que tenía en la mansión Kaiba, la única diferencia es que era más amplia y no la compartía con nadie. Supuestamente era donde Mokuba descansaba antes.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo, sí Mokuba tenía que sufrir las descargas eléctricas, ser un conejillo de indias, en un lugar donde no se preocupaban por las consecuencias.

Era sólo un niño; pensándolo de esa manera, no le importaba tener que morir sí eso significaba la libertad de un niño.

Con un suspiro se sentó en su cama, sabiendo que Pegasus apareció para llevarlo a hacer las pruebas de nuevo. Sobre todo, porque uno de ellos salió mal, no por un error suyo sino del sistema que utilizaban.

—¿Estás listo, Atem-boy? — Le pregunta con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

A decir verdad, Atem no estaba para nada listo. Es cierto que fue capaz de trabajar con la espalda sangrando, pero ahora sentía que sí aceptaba trabajar todo acabaría esa noche.

¿Qué pasaría sí decía que no? ¿Iban a anular el contrato? ¿Lo torturarían?

Se estaba tomando su tiempo para contestar, con Seto o Gozaburo ya hubiera recibido un grito o una bofetada.

Pero de Pegasus sólo recibió una mirada fija. — Sí no puedes continuar, te iras a dormir y seguirás mañana en la mañana. — Rompió el silencio, tomando por sorpresa a Atem.

¿Lo estaba dejando decidir? ¿Por qué?

Podría tomar la oportunidad y descansar, aun así, siente que esto puede llegar a ser un truco. —¿En serio puedo decidir? — Atem preguntó alzando una ceja.

Y Pegasus dejó salir esa risa molesta. – _Of course not,_ es tu primer día así que es normal que no estés acostumbrado. Has trabajado muy bien, sin quejarte y sin causar problemas. – Atem lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Era una especie de premio? Bien, podría tomarlo.

Aunque estaba casi seguro de que le costaría caro.

Decidió correr el riesgo y aceptar el ofrecimiento de su nuevo jefe, logrando que el hombre lo dejara solo en su habitación, junto con el silencio y la comodidad de su cama. Aún sorprendido por la repentina amabilidad de Pegasus, la cual obviamente no era real. En sus ojos podía notar lo tramposo que era.

Lo conoció durante el duelo, sus jugadas eran tramposas, lo mantenía acorralado casi todo el tiempo. Diría que tuvo suerte de haber ganado, pero le estaría quitando importancia al destino que se puso de su lado.

Las cartas de Pegasus estaban basadas en personajes de caricatura que constantemente se burlaban de su oponente; esto le daba la señal de que el hombre tenía una actitud infantil.

Sin embargo, desde que conoció mejor a Seto que Atem comenzó a pensar que cada persona tenía su pasado que los convirtió en las personas que son hoy; se preguntaba qué vivió Pegasus, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

A Atem le resultaba imposible creer que haya personas que pudieran dormir sabiendo que están explotando a otras, torturando y arruinando sus vidas. ¿Cómo Gozaburo podía dormir en las noches?

El nombre de ese hombre se cruzó repentinamente por su cabeza, era quien lo había hecho temblar, quien tiene una mirada completamente fría y una actitud despiadada. Si, Seto le había dado esa impresión, pero la diferencia se notaba y era muy grande. Gozaburo no era un padre para Seto, ni para Mokuba.

Gozaburo era un demonio.

Su simple nombre le generaba escalofríos, ¿le tenía miedo? No quería admitirlo, no podía permitirse estar asustado. Sí quería proteger a su hermano, entonces tenía que superar a Gozaburo y para eso debía dejar de tenerle miedo.

Un vago intento fue el haberse ofrecido como su sirviente también, pensando que todo el dolor que tuvo que sufrir con Seto lo ayudaría a soportar lo que sea que ese hombre lo obligara a hacer. Y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado esa decisión, quería volver a la mansión, siendo nada más que el sirviente de Seto Kaiba, teniendo al menos la compañía de su hermano Yuugi.

No podía dejar de pensar en él y preguntarse cómo estaba, qué estaría haciendo ahora o sí lo perdonaría por no haberle dicho nada sobre su ausencia. Él nunca se había separado de su hermano de esta forma, en un lugar como ese, temía que Yuugi no pudiera soportarlo solo.

Hay tantas cosas que no había pensado cuando tomó la decisión, pues estaba preocupado nada más por la libertad de Mokuba. Si, lo reflexionó cuando iba de camino a la habitación de Seto para recibir el contrato firmado, pero ahora sentía que podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.

Seto tenía razón, él siempre tomaba decisiones terribles. Aunque tampoco mintió cuando dijo que estaba seguro de lo que hacía, el instinto de Atem le decía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que esto de alguna forma lo ayudaría tanto a él como a su hermano también.

La libertad de Mokuba significaba demasiado.

El punto es que, él ya estaba ahí: sirviéndole a Pegasus, y pronto volvería a la mansión Kaiba, siendo sirviente de Gozaburo. Un nudo en su garganta se formó al pensar en ello, quería simplemente que todo terminara pronto, ya se estaba sintiendo muy cansado de todo esto.

Y de nuevo, pensaba en Seto, supuestamente él estuvo mucho más tiempo viviendo con esto, de una manera más complicada y quizás dolorosa, ya que se trataba de su propia familia la que lo obligaba a torturar o tal vez incluso matar a alguien. Nunca se imaginó que una persona podía tener una vida tan terrible y oscura.

Sí todo eso era verdad, ¿lo salvaría de esa prisión, así como salvó a Mokuba?

Dejó salir una risa silenciosa, golpeándose a sí mismo la frente. Ese pensamiento era ridículo, lo único que importaba era su propia libertad y la de su hermano, no se ocuparía de salvar a quien lo hundió en todo este dolor.

No lo haría.

La luz de su habitación se apagó sola, señalando que debía dormir. Atem no se iba a quejar ante esa orden, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama; con deseos de descansar, aunque no estaba seguro de sí lo conseguiría.

A veces cerraba sus ojos y dormía sin soñar nada, se despertaba en medio de la noche debido a unos golpes y ruidos bruscos que molestaron a su curiosidad. También un sollozo ahogado escuchaba vagamente debido a que las paredes no le permitían oír demasiado.

Trató de seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para levantarse e investigar, no dolía solamente por las descargas eléctricas sino porque aún le dolían los golpes de Gozaburo. Un recuerdo que sigue quedando en su memoria.

Y sí no hubiera sido por Seto, tal vez la habría pasado peor.

Quiso sacudir su cabeza, de nuevo estaba pensando en el ojiazul. Es que era inevitable debido a que se sentía muy misterioso, además que confundía bastante la mente de Atem al torturarlo por un lado y luego protegerlo.

No olvidó la promesa que le hizo de no causarle más dolor. Hasta ahora, la mantuvo. Eso es lo que sorprendió al joven de cabello tricolor.

Con el recuerdo de sus palabras, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer ante el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una alarma que invadió ruidosamente sus oídos, haciéndolo gruñir y moverse en su cama buscando no tener que levantarse. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y nada iba a evitarlo. Así que se levantó aún con las quejas saliendo silenciosamente de sus labios.

Se preparó para ducharse. Las duchas estaban en un solo baño, así como en la mansión Kaiba debían compartir el baño y ducharse todos juntos.

A Atem no le importaba tener que hacerlo, aunque estar solo y desnudo frente a tantas personas que no conocía lo hacía sentirse incómodo y vulnerable. Algo que notaba de sus compañeros es que no tenían la espalda llena de cicatrices como sucedía en la mansión Kaiba. ¿De qué manera Pegasus castigaba a sus sirvientes?

Trató de ducharse lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí pronto. Su mayor preocupación era que al día siguiente debía enfrentarse a Gozaburo, no podría quejarse, ni luchar contra su decisión. Tenía que obedecer en silencio, pues planeaba manejarse con cuidado.

Las cosas ya no serían como antes.

Se vistió con una camiseta blanca y ancha, era la que Seto le había dado hace unos días. Su orgullo, por un lado, le hacía rechazar la misma, sin embargo, era la más cómoda para estar, era ancha y abrigada, hacía que se sintiera seguro de alguna forma.

Y todavía tenía su aroma.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Acaso eso era importante? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

En cuanto terminó de vestirse, salió de su habitación para desayunar. En el pasillo se encontró con Pegasus vigilando a los sirvientes que se dirigían al comedor.

Tenía parte su cabello recogido en un rodete y algunos mechones lacios cayendo por su rostro y hombros. Con un saco celeste, una camisa blanca con un moño y pantalones que combinaban con el saco. —¡ _Oh no!_ ¿Qué es eso? — Pegasus señaló a Atem con indignación exagerada. El joven de cabello tricolor alzó su ceja. —¿Qué haces vestido así? — Preguntó, confundiendo a su nuevo sirviente.

—Estaba vestido así ayer. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso hay un código de vestimenta? — Atem trató de no mostrar impaciencia.

—Lo hay, Mokuba-boy solía vestirse con su cabello atado y un traje muy elegante. — Pegasus respondió con una media sonrisa mientras Atem lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Yo no soy Mokuba. — Contestó firmemente. Pegasus alzó una ceja.

—Pero lo estás reemplazando y sí quieres seguir haciéndolo, deberás seguir el reglamento por completo. — El hombre de cabello plateado se acercó a él para susurrarle esto de forma intimidante, aunque a Atem no se lo movió ni un pelo.

—Ni siquiera tienes un reglamento escrito. — El joven se defendió, sin asustarse por la amenaza de su nuevo jefe.

—¡Yo soy el reglamento! — El hombre se mostró impaciente y levantó la voz de manera que Atem sintió que ya no debía desafiarlo. No llegó hasta aquí para arruinarlo ahora. Así que asintió moviendo levemente su cabeza y agachando la mirada, aunque realmente no quería rebajarse así.

Fue enviado de nuevo a su habitación con ropa nueva para vestirse como Pegasus le pidió, incluso le ordenaron que atara su cabello, que le había costado un poco hacerlo ya que era un poco alborotado como para que quedara perfectamente arreglado. Pero dentro de todo, se veía como su jefe quería.

Se quitó la camiseta que tanta seguridad le daba, decidiéndose a utilizarla para cuando se fuera a dormir. Se colocó una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color con un cinturón y un chaleco blancos.

Se miró en el espejo sólo para no reconocerse. Hacía tiempo que dejó de ser él mismo.

Una vez vestido como el de cabellos plateados lo deseaba, fue llevado a desayunar, a pesar de que este no tenía apetito y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para poder tragar sin vomitar. Se mantuvo distraído pensando en la actitud que tuvo Pegasus anteriormente, se notaba más alterado que el día anterior y definitivamente la decisión de la ropa era un capricho que hizo en el momento. Si, era posible que Mokuba haya sido obligado a estar vestido así, pero era innecesario y Pegasus lo sabía, sin embargo, lo pedía igual.

Hizo un berrinche, porque algo le inquietaba. O al menos, eso pensaba Atem. No estaba seguro ni le interesaba averiguarlo sí no era necesario.

Después de comer tuvo que trabajar, probar el nuevo programa que había fallado la noche anterior. La idea era que Atem ingresara a un mundo virtual para tener duelos allí. Sonaba interesante, sí no fuera que cada prueba significaba un riesgo de muerte.

Estaba en la sala de pruebas, con cables conectados a todo su cuerpo. Uno de los trabajadores le colocó un visor que lo cegó completamente. —A la cuenta de tres, serás enviado al mundo virtual. Puedes sentir mareos, dolores de cabeza, náuseas, dolor de estómago…-— Y la persona siguió indicando todos los efectos secundarios de la prueba con tanta calma que Atem quiso reír con ironía.

Era mejor que no le avisaran todo lo que podía pasarle sí no iban a hacer nada al respecto.

En cuanto terminó su lista, contó hasta tres como le dijeron y pronto una fuerte luz se le apareció, causándole un leve dolor de cabeza, haciendo aparecer un pequeño susto de que esté comenzando a padecer todo lo que se le mencionó. Trató de controlarse, no se iba a sugestionar, sólo se concentraría en lo que tenía que hacer y esperar a que todo terminara.

La luz se desvaneció, mostrando un escenario distinto al anterior. El sonido de los pájaros cantando aparece de pronto, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y viendo que estaba en un bosque,

Se podía oler la tierra, sentir el viento que hacía que los arboles se golpearan. Respiró hondo ya que era la primera vez en muchos días que se encontraba lejos del encierro y por unos segundos pensó que la pesadilla había terminado hasta que escuchó una voz que lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Saca una carta, Atem-boy. — Pegasus le ordenó con calma.

Atem obedeció, suspirando por la frustración. Le habían puesto un cinturón con un bolsillo especial para colocar el mazo, de allí sacó la primera carta.

Sólo tener la carta en su mano fue suficiente para que un brillo aparezca revelando el monstruo que estaba en la carta.

Una bola de pelos con ojos brillantes se encuentra ahora con él, flotando, parpadeando con confusión, pero luego sacudiendo sus garras cómo sí estuviera contento de ver a su dueño, chillando con agudos 'kuri' que se repetían.

—Kuriboh…— Atem murmuró sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo, pues era distinto a los hologramas en la sala de pruebas, esta vez se veía demasiado real.

Kuriboh, la bola de pelos se acercó a él hasta romper distancia, frotando su pelaje en la mejilla de Atem. El joven lo apartó, sobresaltado por el hecho de que pudo sentirlo rozar con su piel, era tan suave, tan real. Podía olerlo, tocarlo, mirarlo, escucharlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Te presento el poder de nuestra tecnología, Atem-boy. Este mundo virtual es como una segunda realidad que nosotros creamos. ¿Qué te parece? — Pegasus le comentaba con mucho orgullo, el joven de cabello tricolor se sentía interesado por esta creación, pero le resultaba absurdo considerarla una segunda realidad.

Sólo había una realidad, de la que no se podía escapar, por más que se crearan otros mundos. Ellos debían vivir en esta vida, donde nacieron y donde van a morir sin poder evitarlo. Por supuesto que existían limites, pero Atem estaba seguro de que había una forma de quebrar esa limitación. Pegasus, en cambio, parecía querer escapar de ello. Aunque se preguntaba por qué, era un hombre que lo tenía todo. No debía depender de nadie.

Quizás Atem estaba teniendo una idea equivocada de su nuevo jefe, podría ser que Pegasus sólo quiera presumir su poder y talento para crear cosas esplendidas que lo llevan a tener una gran mansión capaz de mantener a demasiados sirvientes explotados.

Era un hombre caprichoso cuando se trataba de alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas, parecía un niño que fuera de su casa hacía lo que se le daba la gana porque sus padres no estaban para regañarlo.

Atem no sabía por qué utilizaba su tiempo para analizarlo, cuando sólo tenía que concentrarse en sobrevivir a las descargas eléctricas y prepararse psicológicamente para el día que le esperaba mañana, sería trasladado a la mansión Kaiba quedando aun apartado de su hermano.

Enfrentarse a los monstruos en el mundo virtual lo ayudaba a controlar sus nervios, a pesar de que cada vez que recibía un ataque una dolorosa descarga eléctrica golpeaba todo su cuerpo, dejándolo débil y mareado.

El tiempo pasaba y sentía que ya no podía seguir aguantando, era sólo la primera tarea de la mañana, ya utilizó una oportunidad para evitar la tarea nocturna del día anterior; no iba a arriesgarse de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquellas palabras:

Obedecer, vigilar y soportar.

Las tres palabras que Seto Kaiba le había inculcado. Que ahora debía llevar a cabo para poder mantenerse en pie.

Siguió sin perder ningún duelo, aun cuando sus puntos de vida bajaban bastante, causándole un dolor que trataba de soportar. Pudo superar el obstáculo, su trabajo en la mañana, luego en la tarde e incluso en la noche. Llegó hasta el final del día sin caer al suelo a pesar de los intensos mareos que no lo dejaban tranquilo junto con las punzadas en su cabeza.

Pegasus llegó a aplaudirle de una forma que le resultó ruidosa, rogó por que el día acabara para llegar a lo que sería su cama y dejarse caer sin remordimiento, Y así fue, en cuanto le dijeron que podía irse a dormir, se dejó llevar por su cansancio hasta su habitación.

Se sacó toda la ropa que lo obligaron a usar y se puso unos pantalones cómodos para dormir, esa camiseta blanca que tanta calidez le hacía sentir a su cuerpo, para luego olvidarse de soportar, permitirles a sus ojos cerrarse y a su cabeza detener sus pensamientos.

De todas formas, no pudo dormir bien. Las pesadillas no dejaban de atacarlo, una sombra robusta lo intimidaba en la misma habitación, que no sabía sí era real o seguía siendo parte del sueño. Abría sus ojos y estaba ahí, con una mano en su bolsillo, mirándolo fijamente, aunque Atem no llegaba a mirar su rostro, pero le causaba temblores incontrolables.

Se cubría completamente con su frazada, esperando que así se protegería de esa sombra, que cuando dejara de cubrirse y abriera los ojos, esa persona ya se habría ido. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué le provocaba tanto miedo?

Sintió que aplastaban su cabeza, lo ahogaba, no dejaba que respirara entre la frazada y el peso sobre su cuerpo que no le permitía liberarse a recuperar un poco de aire. Sin hablar de la desesperación que lo agitaba. Lagrimas caían por sus ojos ante el terrible temor que presionaba su corazón fortalecido, quebrando esa misma fortaleza en miles de pedacitos.

Pronto consiguió levantarse de la cama, sudando y jadeando. Mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de que la sombra ya no se encontraba ahí para atormentarlo. Que no estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

Despertó de la pesadilla. Al saber esto, se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama nuevamente, con un suspiro cansado. Sus latidos estaban acelerados, apoyaba su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo sus fuertes palpitaciones.

Tomó una decisión, no iba a dormir durante toda la noche. No podía hacerlo o se encontraría con esa sombra de nuevo. Aun así, le costaba admitir que le temía a aquella persona.

Caminaba mostrando seguridad, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos miraba hacia el frente; a su lado estaban unos hombres de traje negro y anteojos oscuros que no podía reconocer. Definitivamente no eran de Seto, ni de Pegasus, lo que lo decepcionó en cierta manera.

Esta sería la peor parte de la semana, no extrañaría las descargas eléctricas, ni la voz aguda y molesta de Pegasus o el aroma a cereza, sin embargo, prefería eso antes que las manos gruesas y el olor a tabaco característico de Gozaburo Kaiba.

Tuvo que entrar a una limusina, como todas las veces que fue trasladado desde que pisó una mansión. Las odiaría completamente cuando todo esto terminara, no quería ver el color negro en los autos de ninguna manera.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Atem-boy. — Dijo el hombre elegante de cabello lacio y plateado, causando una punzada en los oídos del joven que le daba la espalda. —Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas, para que pienses la respuesta hasta que nos volvamos a ver. — Añadió con una leve sonrisa que a Atem le dio escalofríos. El muchacho detuvo sus pasos para demostrar que lo escuchaba atentamente. —¿Hacia dónde van las almas cuando mueren? — Atem quiso mirarlo con incredulidad al oírlo, pero luego de unos segundos se encontró realmente pensando en la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

¿Por qué Pegasus le preguntaría algo así?

Sacudió su cabeza, ignorando ahora sus dudas. Tenía tiempo para pensarlo, en las noches donde no dormiría.

Siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás mientras uno de los guardias lo metía dentro del vehículo.

Se concentraba en la vista durante el viaje hacia la mansión, viendo las calles con personas dedicándose a sus vidas, sin saber el mundo oscuro que se encuentra detrás del sol que los ilumina. Él era así, desconfiado pero crédulo, pues, nunca se imaginó que un mundo como el que estaba viviendo ahora, existía siquiera.

En momentos así, no pudo evitar pensar en su abuelo, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estará preocupado? ¿Podrá mantener la tienda él solo o consiguió alguien que lo ayudara?

Se sobresaltó cuando pronto un escenario conocido se aparece frente a sus ojos: la entrada de la tienda de juegos donde vivía con su hermano. Miró su reloj; a estas horas su abuelo siempre estaba barriendo en la entrada, hoy no era la excepción.

Ahí estaba, su abuelo; su querido abuelo, no se notaba débil ni cansado, lo que aliviaba el corazón preocupado de Atem. Aunque un nudo en su garganta se formó, lo obligó a tragar saliva, parpadeando para espantar las lágrimas. No podía simplemente abrir la puerta de la limusina y correr a abrazar a su abuelo, decirle lo mucho que lo ama y lo terrible que se sentía al haberlo dejado solo sin explicarle nada.

Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para que esto no sucediera. Sintió que su corazón se rompió completamente cuando el vehículo avanzó, obligándolo a despedirse de la imagen de su pasado que anhelaba volver a tener.

Dejó que su espalda descansara en el respaldo del asiento, tratando de que ninguna otra lagrima acompañara a la que acababa de caer. La idea de que ya no recuperaría su vida se clavó dolorosamente sobre sus esperanzas, creando una profunda herida que jamás sanaría.

Se preguntaba: ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Sí todo había terminado, nada volvería a ser como antes. Sólo luchaba por un sueño que se había desvanecido.

Estaba muerto en vida.

Muerto en vida…

¿Se consideraba un alma muerta? Entonces, ¿hacia dónde debía dirigirse? Esa pregunta despertó su desesperación nuevamente, sintiéndose completamente desorientado.

Se abrazó a sí mismo buscando consuelo, alguna respuesta que pudiera calmarlo y recuperar su esperanza. Que un milagro lo salvara de esta oscuridad que ya no soportaba.

No, no quería darse por vencido, quedarse lamentándose mientras esperaba a que una salvación cayera del cielo. Las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera, así que cerró sus ojos.

— _Obedecer, vigilar y soportar._ —Repitió en su cabeza. Quería reír ante la idea de que lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse fuerte, eran las palabras de Seto Kaiba, quien lo llevó a vivir esta tragedia. Incluso no se quitó la camiseta blanca que le resultaba tan cómoda.

No supo por qué aquella prenda tenía tanto valor, ya que tenía el aroma de la primera persona que lo torturó. Aquel ser que ya no miraba con ojos llenos de odio, ahora que conocía la razón por la que vendió su alma al diablo.

Estaba confundido, no lo iba a negar, pues Seto era una persona que no temblaba al principio cuando debía hacer sufrir a alguien, que también se convirtió en ese torturador porque amaba a alguien que tenía que proteger. Fue también quien lastimó a su hermano Yuugi, que le causó demasiado dolor y le hizo perder la esperanza, pero él lo salvó de las manos de Gozaburo, sacrificando lo único importante en su vida.

Seto Kaiba, sin duda, era un enigma.

Ese mismo enigma estaba ahora frente a él. Atem estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la mansión. Se sorprendió al tener a Seto recibiéndolo en la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados, sin nadie más a su alrededor.

Por un momento, pensó que Gozaburo lo recibiría, que tardaría dos días en volver a enfrentar esos ojos azules tan penetrantes que… no iba a admitir que era lo único que quería ver ahora. Él era el puente que lo unía a la oportunidad de estar trabajando con su hermano, él era quien le prometió que ya no iba a sentir dolor.

Salió del auto, caminando firmemente hacia él, que estaba frente a la puerta. En cuanto ya no hubo más camino por el cual avanzar, sólo se detuvo para mirar fijamente al castaño que no se negaba a devolverle la mirada.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero ninguno decidió apartarse. –Todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte. —Seto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Atem dejó salir una leve risa irónica. –Es chistoso que lo digas, cuando fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí en primer lugar. — Aquel comentario fue capaz de hacer gruñir al ojiazul, el joven de cabello tricolor esperaría una bofetada de su parte, pero sólo recibió silencio y una expresión que denotaba… ¿frustración? No podía descifrarlo, ni quería averiguar lo que había detrás de esos ojos y dientes apretados.

—Agradezco que me hayas ayudado a recuperar a Mokuba, pero no necesito que te metas entrometas en mis cosas. Puedo anular el contrato ahora mismo. — Atem suspiró, confundido ante la insistencia del ojiazul, sí no fuera por su voz monótona y firme, pensaría que estaba suplicando que se arrepienta.

—No necesito que me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti. Decidí no volver a tomar decisiones de las que podría arrepentirme, a pesar de que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer rendido al suelo, pienso seguir adelante con este contrato. — Atem no iba a mostrar su debilidad frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente al castaño. No iba a hacerse hacia atrás, o se denominaría un cobarde. –Sólo serán tres semanas, luego seguiré siendo tú sirviente y de nadie más. —Añadió.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo para ti. – Seto murmuró.

—Me sorprende decir que lo es. —Al decir esto, Seto se atrevió a mirarlo, quedando nuevamente en silencio con nada más que sus ojos sorprendidos encontrándose con las amatistas brillantes de su pequeño sirviente, quien se notaba tan determinado.

Seto sintió su corazón latir con intensidad, no supo por qué dejó de comportarse como la autoridad que debería ser para Atem. No estaba siendo observado, pero esto ya lo estaba llevando a sobrepasar limites que tendrían que tener fuertes murallas para que sus sentimientos no escaparan de ese cofre que cerró con llave hace años.

Su agradecimiento fue honesto, eso no lo iba a ocultar, sin embargo, no podía permitirse ponerse en una posición de igualdad con su sirviente, creando una especie de relación de confianza con él.

Para empezar, estos días donde estuvo sin saber nada de Atem, se encontraba sin dormir, sintiendo algo parecido a la preocupación y no supo por qué. Tomó la primera oportunidad para distraer a Gozaburo, dejar a cargo a Isono de las cámaras y poder recibir antes al joven de ojos amatistas.

No sentía preocupación, por supuesto que no. El sentimiento era similar, pero no se acercaba a esa sensación de inquietud que se podía sentir cuando alguien era importante.

Atem no era importante para él, no era nada más que un sirviente.

De hecho, lo demostraría, dejaría que él haga lo que quiera, que le sirva a Gozaburo y enfrente su realidad. Atem no sería su responsabilidad hasta dentro de dos días, así que se apartó de la puerta y sin decir nada, dejó que el pequeño siguiera su camino.

Atem lo miró con confusión, como sí tratara de meterse en sus pensamientos, pero no lo lograría. Seto estaba completamente sellado. Así que, al saber esto, el muchacho sólo lo ignoró y se concentró en su verdadero objetivo, que sería encontrarse con Gozaburo.

Por un momento pensó y tal vez pidió que Seto lo llevara a donde debía ir, pero en cambio, fueron los guardias quienes lo acompañaron. ¿Por qué se sentía todo tan distinto cuando estaba frente al castaño? ¿Por qué era la única persona que no lo hacía temblar de miedo?

¿De verdad sería un consuelo ser nada más que su sirviente? Hubiera sido mejor ser liberado. Después de las tres semanas volvería a la misma rutina. ¿Cuándo se terminaría?

Estar de nuevo en la mansión solo le causaba escalofríos, era la hora en la que todos debían estar duchándose, así que nadie podía verlo. Lo sabía, pero, de todas maneras, buscaba con la mirada a su hermano, a pesar de que no quería encontrarse con él y verse obligado a explicarle toda la situación. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Debía contarle la verdad?

No quería ser invadido con preguntas cuando le tocara volver a trabajar con Yuugi, sólo quería estar en paz con una rutina a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Aunque la paz estaba demasiado lejos.

Tuvieron que subir las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso de la mansión. Una parte del lugar que no conocía se encontraba con caras nuevas que lo miraban con sospecha y él les devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

Cuando le detuvieron frente a una puerta, se sintió temblar en su lugar. Supo que ya era hora de enfrentar su destino, su temor, a esa sombra que lo perseguía todas las noches. Tragó saliva, retomando valor cuando uno de los guardias abrió la misma puerta.

Fue empujado adentro de la habitación y la puerta se azotó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo al tener delante de sus ojos aquel cuerpo robusto, ese olor a tabaco que lo hacía toser. Estaba sentado en su silla, con sus manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio.

Reconocía la habitación, era el despacho donde Seto rechazó a Mokuba. Pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en la sonrisa pequeña del hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo con disfrute. Atem tembló cuando vio que este se levantaba lentamente de la silla para caminar hasta acercarse.

Tenía encendido un cigarro, grueso y que dejaba salir un olor muy fuerte. Gozaburo fumaba de él y soplaba el humo sobre su rostro, causando que Atem tosiera sin pausa. –Con que rapidez regresaste a mí. – El hombre dijo después de una risa ligera.

Atem agachó su cabeza, los dedos gruesos pasaban por sus mechones rubios, descubriendo su cuello delgado. No levantó la mirada para ver lo que su nuevo jefe iba a hacerle, sólo cerró sus ojos y esperó.

Olió el humo que se sentía más intenso, como sí Gozaburo hubiera acercado el cigarro. De hecho, lo acercó y estaba ahora rozando la piel de su cuello, quemando ligera y dolorosamente.

Atem apretó los dientes, resistiendo un gemido de dolor. Ahora el ardor fue más fuerte cuando el cigarro fue presionado contra su cuello, quemando completamente. El joven ya no pudo soportarlo y se permitió dejar salir un grito, clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos para opacar el dolor que le causaba la quemadura.

No funcionaba, nada funcionaba; ¿así serían estos dos días de ahora en adelante?

—No eres tan rebelde de esta forma, ¿no? – Gozaburo susurró en su oído. La humillación estaba golpeando al pequeño de cabello tricolor, estaba temblando descontroladamente, sintiendo el cigarro presionar en todo su cuerpo, sin poder defenderse.

Debía soportar.

—No sé qué te hizo hacer Pegasus, o sí piensas que lo que deberás hacer conmigo será lo mismo que mi hijo te ordena que hagas. Te advierto que aquí las cosas serán muy distintas. – Gozaburo tiró fuertemente del cabello de Atem para arquear su espalda y exponer una pequeña parte de su pecho, así quemarlo con el cigarro.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Atem preguntó con su voz débil, sabiendo que abrir la boca fue su primer error.

—No debes hablar. – Una fuerte bofetada fue lo que recibió como respuesta, haciéndolo caer al suelo, causando que se golpeara su cabeza contra el borde de un estante que tenía cerca. Esto hizo que se desmayara.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados, su cabeza dolía intensamente y todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. No supo que había pasado, ni recordaba bien lo que ocurrió.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, estuvo un minuto o dos tratando de descubrir dónde se encontraba, hasta que vio los zapatos negros bien lustrados del hombre que causó su desmayo.

La situación era que ahora trabajaba para Gozaburo, quien los primeros segundos los utilizó para quemarlo con un cigarro. Luego, lo abofeteó, por eso se golpeó la cabeza, quedando desmayado y vulnerable ante su nuevo jefe.

Sabía que estaba en el suelo, trató de acomodarse para levantarse, porque sabía que sería un problema sí se mantenía en su lugar. Sin embargo, el sonido del metal sacudiéndose y tirando de su brazo lo inquietó bastante. Notó que su muñeca estaba encadenada a un tubo en la pared.

Era el mismo despacho, sólo que estaba en un rincón, con su brazo encadenado, sin permitirle moverse más de lo debido. ¿Qué podría hacer estando así? Forcejeó para liberarse, pero fue inútil y doloroso.

Una carcajada resonó en sus oídos. –Esta será tu tarea de aquí hasta que dejes de pertenecerme. – Dijo Gozaburo mostrándose más grande de lo que ya parecía, pues estando Atem arrodillado en el suelo y teniendo al hombre parado frente a él, no podía evitar sentirse como una hormiga. –Te tendré encadenado en este rincón, como a un perro. Sin comer, ni beber, y sí te atreves a dormir más de la cuenta, te las verás conmigo. – Aclaró tirando de la cadena, provocándole un ligero dolor en el brazo a su sirviente.

Atem esperó a que Gozaburo le diera la espalda, para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y agachar su cabeza. Trataba de mentalizarse para soportar dos días sin comer, ni beber; podía hacerlo, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejaría dormir? Podría acabar volviéndose loco.

Aunque, de todas maneras, sí se quedaba dormido, tendría de nuevo esa pesadilla. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Eso no era motivo de preocupación, era mucho mejor que la realidad que debía enfrentar ahora.

Gozaburo realmente se veía como una persona sádica, un psicópata que podría venirle con un nuevo tipo de tortura. Hoy le diría que debía morirse de hambre y sed, que solamente sería eso, pero mañana podría aparecer con una navaja y quitarle toda la piel.

Eso era lo que lo hacía temblar incontrolablemente.

Sólo le quedaba, obedecer, vigilar y soportar. Así que se acurrucó en el rincón, abrazando sus rodillas, viendo como su nuevo jefe se sentaba de nuevo en la silla y se ponía a acomodar unos papeles en su escritorio.

Por ahora estaría distraído, así que decidió calmarse un poco para no perder la cordura.

¿Esto era lo que Mokuba debía hacer? Pasar días sin comer ni beber, dormir cuando se lo indicaban y solamente el tiempo que le marcaban. En momentos así, se aliviaba de haber sacado a Mokuba de todo este sufrimiento, él podía soportarlo, pero el hermano pequeño de Seto era sólo un niño, con todo un futuro por delante. No tenía por qué sufrir esta tortura.

Este sacrificio valía la pena, podía aguantarlo mientras Gozaburo no decidiera quemar más su piel, o cortar su carne en pequeños trozos.

Enterró su rostro entre sus brazos que envolvían sus rodillas. En esta posición podría relajarse un poco, dejando que el tiempo corra por sí solo. —¿¡Qué te dije de dormir!? — Un fuerte grito lo sobresaltó junto con un golpe pesado que da contra su hombro y quiebra la posición en la que estaba. Levantaba la mirada inevitablemente para ver qué fue lo que le pegó, ya que se sintió como sí le hubieran lanzado algo.

A su lado, había ahora un libro grueso abierto, que parecía ser el arma que Gozaburo utilizó para romper con su intento de relajación.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, el dolor era intenso en insoportable, temía que su hombro se haya dislocado así que intentó moverlo un poco para acomodarse. Bien, su hombro no era una complicación por ahora, sólo tendría un molesto moretón, pero nada demasiado grave.

Sus ojos apuntaron ahora al libro que impactó contra su cuerpo, su portada no tenía nada más que un color azul oscuro. Pensó en tomar el libro y usarlo para distraerse, sea cual sea el contenido, pero sus manos temblaron al intentarlo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las amenazas funcionaban contra él.

Le tenía miedo a Gozaburo, temía lo que ese hombre podría hacerle por simplemente respirar.

No sabía siquiera qué posición tomar en el suelo, sin molestar a su nuevo jefe. Todo era desaprobado, no podía recostarse, ni abrazar sus rodillas, ni agachar la mirada, ni suspirar, ni pestañear de más.

La única posición que parecía no llamar la atención del hombre era estar arrodillado, con sus manos sobre su regazo, mirando a nada más que la pared, como si fuera un elemento decorativo del despacho.

Era doloroso y cansador estar así por muchas horas, pero resistiría.

Podía hacerlo.

El tiempo pasaba, y Gozaburo seguía trabajando en silencio, fumando un cigarro, dos, tres, unos cuantos hasta que la habitación se llenara de humo. Atem trataba de resistir la tos que eso le provocaba, ya que no quería que le lanzaran otro libro de nuevo, después de haber cumplido cuatro horas sin recibir un castigo o un grito.

Pronto el hombre se levantó de su silla, sobresaltando al joven. Sin saber qué había hecho mal para interrumpir su trabajo ahora, no había hecho nada mal para que se acercara a él. Tenía que ser una equivocación. Quiso no mostrarse nervioso, ya que eso podía detonar otro golpe.

Sin embargo, se alivió cuando Gozaburo siguió caminando hasta la puerta, sin mirarlo, como sí no estuviera ahí. Su jefe salió del despacho, Atem no sabía sí relajarse o no, sabiamente tomó la decisión de mantenerse en su posición. Pues, pronto Gozaburo volvió a entrar, y continuó su camino hasta la silla.

Los minutos pasaron y la curiosidad le picaba a Atem. ¿Qué fue a hacer Gozaburo en un tiempo tan corto? Mejor dicho, ¿qué era lo que tanto hacía con un pilón de papeles por ordenar y leer? De vez en cuando hacía unas llamadas telefónicas en un idioma que le costaba reconocer e iba cambiando con cada llamada.

¿Cuál era su trabajo además de torturar gente inocente?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, Gozaburo miraba al frente con una amplia sonrisa. Podía reconocer esa forma de sonreír, esa que sólo tenía cuando estaba con…

Seto.

El ojiazul estaba ahora en el despacho, caminando hacia el escritorio, mirando de reojo al pequeño sirviente arrodillado. Por alguna razón, Atem no quería que el castaño lo viera en esta posición, lo hacía sentirse completamente humillado.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? – Seto preguntó, sonando molesto. Gozaburo se levantó de la silla y tomó una pequeña pila de papeles.

5Para que entregues esto. — Al decir esto, extendió su mano con los papeles. Seto sólo lo miró con incredulidad, alzando una ceja.

—Tú nunca me pides estas cosas. Este trabajo lo puede hacer perfectamente uno de tus sirvientes, incluso él. – Esto último lo dijo señalando a Atem, quien no se atrevía a romper con su posición a pesar de la humillación.

Seto no iba a negar que se sentía furioso, pues ya lo estaba antes de entrar al despacho de su padre, pero no pensó que tendría esta imagen frente a él. A un Atem completamente sumiso, teniéndolo en el suelo, encadenado y arrodillado con su boca y frente sangrando ligeramente.

Sabía que el joven no era así, que luchaba contra cualquier tipo de orden, sin importar el golpe que recibiera. Sin embargo, ahora sólo obedecía. ¿Por qué?

Era obvio, lo hacía para proteger el contrato.

—Él ya tiene otra tarea. – Fue lo único que Gozaburo respondió.

—¡No veo que esté haciendo nada! — Seto respondió sin pensar, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada.

Atem ahora sí mostró reacción, moviendo nada más sus ojos para observar la escena. Gozaburo había golpeado a Seto, obviamente para callarlo, ya que estaba cuestionando sus acciones.

Nunca creyó que vería una cosa así, o que en verdad eso sucedería todavía. Le resultaba descuidado de parte de Gozaburo realizar tal acción frente a un sirviente, demostraba las asimetrías que había entre las autoridades. Algo que ningún trabajador que estaba por debajo de ellos debía notar.

Gozaburo cometió un terrible error, sólo estaba probando que todo lo que Seto le había dicho, era cierto.

—Entrega esto. — Gozaburo rompió el silencio que se había creado, sin borrar su sonrisa sínica, aun extendiendo los papeles que Seto luego tomó sin queja alguna, volteándose para salir del despacho y cumplir con lo que se le ordenó.

Antes de pasar por la puerta, le dedicó otra mirada a Atem, quien no dudó ahora en enfrentar sus ojos con los suyos también.

—¿¡Qué tanto estas mirando!?—El grito rebotó por las paredes en cuanto la puerta se cerró, dejando a Atem solo con la ira de Gozaburo.

La silla se había caído por la levantada brusca que su jefe hizo, para así acercarse rápidamente a su sirviente que pareció no mantener sus ojos hacia la pared.

Atem no se movió, temblaba, pero no iba a agachar la cabeza frente a ese hombre, luego de lo que vio, supo que la sumisión era una estrategia que debía llevar con astucia y no con temor.

Recibió el primer puñetazo en su rostro, que hizo que se cayera y su espalda impactara contra la pared. Gozaburo utilizó ahora una cadena suelta que Atem no había visto antes, que se encontraba en el suelo para azotarlo sin pausa.

Era mucho peor que el látigo o incluso que el cinturón, pues era pesado e insoportablemente doloroso. Sentía como sí cada golpe rompiera todos sus huesos.

Decidió resistir sus gemidos de dolor, ya había sido demasiado humillado como para dejar que Gozaburo escuchara su sufrimiento. Que le pegara todas las veces que sea necesario, él no iba a darle el gusto a su jefe.

Creía que lo tenía dominado, pero no era así, este sólo era el comienzo de su plan junto con Seto; el plan para acabar con él.

Ya era tarde en la noche, marcaba en su calendario cuantos días faltaban para que Atem terminara de cumplir con su parte del trato. Exacto, Seto Kaiba estuvo contando los días, los segundos, minutos y horas, sólo para mantenerse calmado.

Su mejilla dolía ligeramente, hace tiempo que no recibía una de esas bofetadas, que pensó que fue mejor que se haya quedado callado y cumpliera con las ordenes que le mandaron. Aunque tenía claro las intenciones de Gozaburo, él sólo quería que el ojiazul viera a su sirviente en condiciones humillantes.

Nunca sintió tantos deseos de matarlo. Pensar que Mokuba podría haber estado en esa situación, ver Atem de una forma tan distinta a la que suele verlo. Tan sumiso y frágil.

Él no era así, pero ¿por qué le preocupaba? No debía importarle semejante persona que sacrificó su vida para devolverle lo más importante.

Su corazón latía intensamente cada vez que pensaba en ello, no sabía por qué pasaba esto, por qué se sentía tan confundido e inquieto al no tener a Atem bajo su control. Quedaba un día más por esperar, luego lo tendría en el sábado y domingo, y la rutina seguiría.

Tres semanas faltaba esperar; sólo esas tres semanas.

El siguiente día se volvió una tortura, rogaba por que Gozaburo intentara mostrarle a su sirviente de nuevo, necesitaba ver en qué condiciones estaba. Trataba de calmar esa inquietud innecesaria por esa persona que no valía nada para su vida, quien sólo era un sirviente más.

Un sirviente distinto a los demás, pensaba a veces. Sacudía su cabeza constantemente tratando de desvanecer la imagen del joven de cabello tricolor que le causaba tanta ansiedad.

Vagamente podía mantener el control sobres sus demás sirvientes, sobre el hermano de Atem que tanto se parecía sí no fuera por esos ojos que denotaban tristeza y fragilidad. Antes se preguntaba cómo podía diferenciarlos, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo sencillo que era notar lo distintos que son.

Mokuba incluso se encargaba de recordarle la existencia de Atem en cada momento, aunque tratara de evitar el tema de conversación, este siempre salía a la luz. Pues, el pequeño quería devolverle el gran favor que este había hecho al salvarle la vida. Seto negaba el hecho de que también quería hacerlo.

Sólo quería convencerse ante la idea de que Atem no valía nada para él. Porque así eran las cosas, él era un sirviente testarudo y el ojiazul su torturador.

Las horas pasaban, mucho le costaba olvidar esa culpa que le generaba el haber puesto su firma en ese contrato con su inmenso deseo de tener de nuevo con él a su hermano, sacrificando la vida de aquella persona.

Su decisión no estuvo mal, pero tampoco estuvo bien. Esa idea no lo dejaba dormir en las noches.

De hecho, estas dos últimas noches fueron terribles, sabiendo que Gozaburo no perdonaría fácilmente lo que sucedió aquella vez que rechazó su oferta. Le tenía rencor a Seto, pero se desquitaría con su sirviente, pensando que le importaría al ojiazul de alguna manera.

Lo demostraría, que no le importaba nada esa persona tan impertinente.

No le importaba que Atem este ahora pasando su última noche en el despacho de Gozaburo, sufriendo quien sabe qué, sin dormir, ni beber, ni comer, seguramente. Conocía ese castigo, ya lo había vivido pero encerrado en un closet.

Atem debía estar en el suelo, incomodo y dolorido después de los tantos golpes injustificados que recibió de Gozaburo. Le costaba dormir, según lo indicado podría dormir unas cuatro horas y en cuanto sonara el timbre, tendría que quedarse despierto.

Estaba agradecido de que era su última noche, de que en cuanto el reloj marcara las ocho de la mañana, podría pertenecerle ahora a Seto Kaiba, rogando que este comprendiera su situación y le dejara al menos dormir más de lo debido.

Necesitaba esas horas de sueño, más de lo que se había imaginado.

Atem cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio, durmiendo las horas indicadas, interrumpidas por las constantes pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz. Lo mismo había pasado la noche anterior, no tenía descanso.

Su pecho, sus huesos, su cabeza, todo le dolía demasiado como para siquiera pestañar. Definitivamente, Gozaburo fue el peor de todos, y no lo extrañaría para nada. Esos dos días fueron suficientes para hacer que pensara en anular ese contrato, aunque con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, decidió olvidar ese estúpido pensamiento que lo llevaría a rendirse.

Jamás se iba a rendir, no importaba lo que le hicieran.

Sin poder dormir, la alarma había sonado, aunque ya estaba despierto antes de que esta sonara. Ahora sólo le quedaba aguantar las miradas penetrantes de su jefe que fue a revisar sí despertó o no, quien le aplaudió fuertemente en sus oídos por su obediencia.

Atem sólo miraba a su propio reloj, esperando a que pasara una hora para ser libre de esta tortura y volver al ligero sufrimiento que Seto le hacía sentir. Si, en comparación con lo que vivió con Gozaburo, lo que vivía bajo el control de Seto Kaiba, era un juego de niños.

Cada segundo parecía una eternidad, tardaba demasiado, y la impaciencia sólo aumentaba el dolor del joven de cabello tricolor.

Se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto, creyó que podría levantarse e irse del despacho. Pero no, debía esperar a que Seto llegara a buscarlo, quien sorprendentemente apareció unos cinco minutos después de la hora marcada.

Gozaburo observaba la escena de su hijo desesperadamente tomando la llave de la cadena que tenía Atem en su brazo, liberándolo y ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo. Sin duda tomaba actitudes extrañas ante los ojos de su padre, acciones que le parecían sospechosas, pero decidió ignorarlas por el momento. Pues, para Gozaburo, Seto siempre fue una persona que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos, todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

Atem dejó que Seto lo ayudara a caminar, no sentía que sus piernas le funcionaran a la perfección, así que era mejor tener algún tipo de soporte que simplemente caer al suelo, humillándose más.

Al menos no tenía que subirse a una limusina nuevamente para ser trasladado a su nuevo jefe. No, sólo tenía que ser sostenido por unos brazos fuertes y firmes, que alguna vez lo atacaron y ahora, lo hacían sentirse aliviado.

Tuvo un deja vu cuando el primer camino que tomó Seto fue su habitación, supo lo que venía después, el castaño lo dejaría en su cama y trataría sus heridas. Bien, no se quejaría, pero iba a poner una condición.

—Déjame dormir. —Dijo casi como una súplica. Seto alzó sus cejas, resistiendo la necesidad de responder violentamente como siempre haría. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que negarle ese derecho.

Sin embargo, sólo suspiró resignado. –Bien, pero en cuanto te despierte deberás cumplir con tus tareas. Sin excusas. – Seto aceptó firmemente, tratando de sonar como la autoridad que era.

Atem asintió y se dejó caer sobre las suaves almohadas que tenían el mismo aroma que la camiseta blanca que llevaba, que ahora tenían un olor a sudor y sangre.

No le importaba, sólo quería dormir. Cerró sus ojos, y cayó inconsciente.

Seto lo observaba con su rostro relajado, viendo como el joven se quedó dormido tan rápidamente. Se notaba más pálido de lo normal, sus ojeras eran más profundas y tenía nuevos moretones. Podría haberse ido de la habitación y dejarlo dormir tranquilamente por una hora o dos, pero decidió sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama y mirarlo dormir.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Antes le hubiera gritado y negado el derecho a descansar por su estúpida testarudez y desobediencia, y ahora sólo le acepta todos sus caprichos.

¿Sentía que le debía algo? Eso era estúpido, él jamás le pidió que se sacrificara para traerle de vuelta a Mokuba.

Quizás… eso era lo peor, Atem tomó esa decisión sin siquiera avisar, lo hizo por su propia cuenta y convenció al ojiazul de que siguiera con su plan. Tuvo poder sobre él, manipuló sus sentimientos para conseguir lo que quería.

¿Qué quería el enano impertinente? ¿Qué demonios quería lograr?

De nuevo sus latidos eran intensos, cada vez que lo miraba y recordaba lo que hizo, su interés aumentaba. Viéndolo ahora tan frágil, con sus ojos amatistas perdiendo el brillo, no podía negarle un descanso. No comió, lo notaba en su delgadez.

Comenzaba a temblar, mostrando que tenía frío. Ante este detalle, Seto decide cubrirlo con la frazada. Y mojando levemente su pulgar con saliva, limpia el pequeño rastro de sangre que había en la comisura de su boca.

Aun haciendo esto, el muchacho no se despertó. Se notaba demasiado cansado, era obvio. ¿Qué tanto iba a resistir trabajar para tres personas, y que una de ellas sea Gozaburo?

No podía ser egoísta, eso fue lo que Seto pensó en el momento, Atem se dio a sí mismo la oportunidad de tener dos días con un jefe que ya conocía. ¿Lo subestimo tal vez? No supo el motivo, no podía leerle sus pensamientos ahora mismo. Pero con respecto a esto, tomó la decisión de ayudarlo, de que estos dos días que lo tenía bajo su control, sean los necesarios para recuperar las energías que necesitaba para aguantar a Pegasus y a Gozaburo por estas tres semanas.

Así funcionaría su plan, así le pedían sus latidos fuertes que le generaban una frustración mezclado con confusión.

Lo miraba, no dejaba de mirar al joven de cabello tricolor que ahora dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Y se preguntaba constantemente…

¿Por qué sentía que debía cuidar de él?

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte, decidió abrir completamente la puerta, buscándolo en cada rincón. Notó que en la cama había alguien, dedujo que podría ser él, así que suspiró de alivio, y decidió dedicarse a salir de la habitación. Aunque no pudo evitar distraerse con su propia curiosidad._

 _Pasó por al lado de la cama, fijándose en el largo cuerpo de Seto cubierto por una frazada. El castaño abrazaba la almohada y respiraba relajadamente, sus ojos cerrados y tranquilos, tenía una expresión que denotaba un poco de paz e inquietud al mismo tiempo._

 _¿Seto tendrá pesadillas? ¿Con qué soñará?_

 _Se acercó un poco más, observándolo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, que podía oler ese dulce aroma que él siempre llevaba, podía sentir su suave respiración. Su piel se veía tan suave, su cabello cubría parte de sus ojos, que inconscientemente se tomó el atrevimiento de con sus dos dedos mover aquel molesto flequillo, que a la vez era lacio y se sentía tan bien tocarlo._

 _Pronto se hizo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué pasaría sí Seto se despertaba?_

 _Era mejor que se dejara de juegos y se fuera de la habitación lo antes posible. Ya se divirtió bastante._

 _Hizo lo mejor posible para abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y cerrarla lentamente, estando ya fuera de aquel lugar. Sintiendo aun la sensación de su suave cabello entre sus dedos._

* * *

 **Muchas muchas gracias a mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) por corregir esos horrores ortograficos que este capitulo tenía. En serio, eran horribles. También gracias a Shamtal y a mi aibou por su apoyo incondicional.**

 **Pero sobretodo, gracias a ustedes lectores por motivarme cada día a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 _ **El mundo virtual de Pegasus:**_ **Esta fue la parte más dificil de escribir aunque no lo crean, representa completamente mis sentimientos por querer mantener vivo lo que YGO representa y contiene, tales como son los juegos y el mundo de duelos de monstruos, pero simplemente no me salía escribirlo y tenía temor de fallar al describirlo, sobretodo porque quería añadir más información tecnologica de lo que mi cerebro me permitía. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuve un bloqueo horrible que pude por suerte resolver al poco tiempo que lo tuve.**

 _ **El estilo y regla de vestimenta de Pegasus:**_ **Este capricho fue totalmente improvisado, ya que al conversar con mi aibou llegamos a la conclusión de que quizás Mokuba mientras estaba con Pegasus era obligado a estar vestido con elegancia y se le pegaba lo de mezclar el japones/español con el inglés xD Otro plus, que ella había dibujado al mismo Pegasus con el rodete que describí en este capitulo.**

 **No voy a negar que se vería hermoso de esa manera.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	9. Oscura identidad

**Paso a disculparme por el retraso, sucede que estamos casi a fin de año y se acumulan las tareas, que me impiden poder ocuparme de escribir, corregir y demás que me permitirían actualizar. Así que, ese es el motivo por el cual no actualicé el viernes pasado.**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien, su cabeza ya no dolía, sólo se sentía sumamente ligera. Las pesadillas no se ocuparon de aparecer ante la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. No supo en qué momento se dejó llevar por el cansancio, sólo recordaba haberse recostado en una cama demasiado cómoda y cálida, que hizo que olvidara todos sus dolores.

Sabía que estaba despierto, pero no quería levantarse, ni abrir los ojos, porque eso significaría volver al mundo real. Aunque no podía evitarlo, pues tenía mucha sed. Así que trató de levantar sus parpados que se sentían demasiado pesados, no iba a mentir y decir que no quería seguir durmiendo.

Suspiró al ver una vaga luz que iluminaba la habitación en la que se encontraba, estiraba sus brazos ligeramente mientras se movía en la cama, sintiendo la comodidad de la almohada. Se volteó para mirar la mesita de luz que tenía a su lado, le costaba reconocer lo que había sobre la mesa, pero lo primero que atraparon sus ojos, fue el reloj digital que estaba frente a él.

Los números rojos, marcaban la hora. Era tarde, y el sol ya se había escondido, Atem pudo darse cuenta de eso. El reloj también lo afirmaba al mostrarle que eran las once de la noche.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, dejándose llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

Hasta que reaccionó.

¿¡Las once de la noche!? ¡Estuvo durmiendo todo el día!

Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero sólo consiguió quedarse sentado con su cabeza agachada debido al dolor en su cuerpo que mucho no le permitía moverse. Trató de mirar a su alrededor, recordando que estaba en la habitación de Seto.

Estaba solo, sentado, con un leve mareo en su cabeza debido a que se movió bruscamente. Ahora podía ver un poco mejor lo que había en la mesita de luz: una bandeja con un plato con sopa, y otro plato más pequeño con arroz y los cubiertos necesarios para comer. También se sintió aliviado al ver el vaso de agua, que sin vacilar fue lo primero que tomó, sin parar para respirar, dejó el vaso completamente vacío de nuevo en la mesita.

Se sorprendió al notar la comida que lo esperaba. ¿Era para él? Es como cuando se había desmayado aquella vez, ¿era obra de Seto? ¿Fue él quien lo dejó dormir tanto tiempo? No podía evitar sentirse agradecido por eso, aunque desconfiaba de esas acciones. No podía creer que lo estuviera ayudando.

Al principio, no pensaba comer eso, pero un fuerte y vergonzoso rugido en su estómago lo obligó a sentirse tentado por lo que la bandeja le estaba ofreciendo. Así que se acercó al borde de la cama para tomar la bandeja y acomodarla encima de su regazo. Sólo comería un poco y luego…

¿Qué haría luego? Estaba solo, nadie se encontraba a su lado para marcarle que debía trabajar. Eran las once de la noche, seguramente todos estaban dormidos.

Si era así, ¿Dónde estaba Seto?

Esa pregunta lo inquietaba un poco, pues no tenía ninguna orden que cumplir, y todavía tenía la sensación de que sí hacía algo fuera de lugar lo terminaría sufriendo terriblemente. Con los palillos juntó un poco de arroz, su mano aún temblaba y le costaba sostener firmemente la comida. También la idea de comer le daba náuseas, aunque su estómago le pedía que por favor consumiera algo.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para que el arroz llegara a su boca, el sabor se sentía tan extraño, como si fuera la primera vez que había comido algo así. A decir verdad, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan bien preparado, el arroz que comían en el comedor no tenía ningún sabor, y era difícil de tragar.

Ahora, la única complicación para tragar era que Atem sentía su garganta un poco cerrada, pero más allá de eso, el arroz era delicioso y lo que su estómago necesitaba. Aunque después de unos segundos de tragar, miró a la sopa que parecía estar caliente aún; pensando que quizás debería haberla tomado antes de comer algo sólido. Ya no importaba, sólo quería alimentarse.

Le llamó la atención que la sopa estuviera caliente, eso significaba que se lo trajeron hace poco. Alguien estuvo cuidando de él mientras dormía. Le costaba pensar que era Seto Kaiba, es posible que quizás comenzara a cuidarlo porque sentía que se lo debía por salvar a su hermano, la idea no era tan ridícula, ya que demostró ser un hombre al que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

Además, pensar que se preocupaba por él, era absurdo.

Se sobresaltó al ver que la puerta se abrió, no supo qué hacer. Pensó de inmediato que ni siquiera debería estar aún en la cama, con la bandeja de comida encima. Pero se quedó ahí, congelado en su lugar.

Apareció la figura alta, delgada y pálida de Seto Kaiba, quien llevaba un saco azul oscuro con vaqueros y una camisa blanca abotonada. Se dedicó a cerrar la puerta mientras entraba a su habitación, entonces se quedaba mirando a su sirviente que estaba sentado en su cama con la bandeja de comida que le había traído. Hubiera sonreído con orgullo ante la imagen, ya que antes Atem hubiera discutido y negado a aceptar aquel ofrecimiento.

Parecía que tenía tanta hambre, que no podía ponerse en su contra.

—Ya me iba. – Atem rompió el hielo con ese murmuro al apartar su mirada y la bandeja en su regazo.

—Pero primero debes terminar de comer y darte un baño. – Seto dijo con simpleza, mientras se quitaba su saco y lo colgaba en el ropero.

Atem lo miró con incredulidad, alzando una ceja. –Las duchas están cerradas. – Aclaró sorprendido de que Seto no lo supiera.

—Usaras mi ducha, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. – Seto respondió, sin fijarse en lo sorprendido que estaba Atem, quien estaba casi con la boca abierta. El silencio llenó la sala, causando que el ojiazul finalmente llevara sus ojos al pequeño cuerpo que estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo. —¿Qué? – Seto entendía que Atem se sintiera confundido, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto. Ni siquiera él podía comprender su excesiva amabilidad.

Podían tomarlo como que estaba devolviéndole el favor. Pero eso no iba a volver a pasar.

—¿Qué? —Atem repitió burlonamente, mostrando lo poco que le estaba creyendo. —¿Por qué de repente eres tan atento conmigo? Me dejas dormir todo el día, me das comida y ahora me ofreces tu ducha. – Atem sentía que iba a arrepentirse de discutirle esto, sin embargo, sospechaba demasiado de sus intenciones que no podía simplemente aceptar.

—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie. – Seto dejó salir esas palabras con rapidez, aunque realmente él se hacía las mismas preguntas. –No lo hago por ti, simplemente no me conviene que uno de mis sirvientes se enferme o algo parecido. – El castaño acababa de darle dos excusas, que posiblemente sean ciertas. Ya que, como había pensado, la idea de que Seto se haya preocupado por él era tonta.

Atem sólo suspiró, mirando ahora el plato que antes tenía arroz. –Como sea. No voy a rechazar tu oferta. – Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Seto se sintió sonreír también ante su respuesta, pero inmediatamente quiso borrarla.

Desde que su sirviente se había quedado dormido en su cama, que pensó en despertarlo a las dos horas, sin embargo, cuando volvió a entrar a su habitación para hacerlo, se dejó llevar por su aspecto tan relajado, que no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ese momento lo estuvo atormentando en todo el día, jamás le había pasado con otra persona que no fuera Mokuba.

Y trató de dejar atrás ese sentimiento de lástima que tenía por él. No, no era lastima, era otra cosa. Aunque no sabía qué.

Pero ya no quería darle más oportunidades a su sirviente, o este se aprovecharía, así que lo que estaba haciendo por él, sería sólo por esta noche.

—¿Cómo está Mokuba? – Esa pregunta lo sobresaltó, el nombre de su hermano salió de los labios de esa persona, y no podía permitirlo.

—Eso no te incumbe. – Contestó bruscamente.

—Quiero saber sí al menos, todo el sufrimiento que pasé y pasaré en estas semanas, no será en vano. – Las palabras de Atem sonaban tan tristes, que su enojo disminuyó, pues era justo que se lo haga saber. Aun así, como dijo, sería sólo por esta noche que tendría en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Con un suspiro, decidió responder. –Él me perdonó. – Fue lo primero que dijo, aunque no lo pensó antes de decirlo. –Y considero que no debería haberlo hecho. —Ocultó sus ojos azules en su cabello castaño.

Atem trató de buscar su mirada, ya que estaba encontrándose con la honestidad de Seto Kaiba, algo que raramente sucedía y no podía comprender por qué él era quien podía verlo. ¿Cuántas personas podían conocer el lado honesto del ojiazul?

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Atem sabía la respuesta, pero decidió escucharla de la boca del castaño.

—¡Es obvio! Yo no soy…— Seto se encontró con el color brillante amatista de su sirviente, quien lo miraba con intensidad. Se detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, estaba exponiendo su punto débil, y no debía hacerlo, sin importar con quién estuviera hablando. –Olvídalo. —Decidió interrumpirse a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos para ya no dejarse llevar por aquel brillo que a veces lo hacía sentir seguro. –Termina de comer y date esa maldita ducha, quiero dormir. – Un suspiro pesado salió de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en una silla, a esperar a que Atem dejara la cama.

En realidad, no quería dormir, y enfrentar las pesadillas.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para dejar vacíos ambos platos, era difícil comer cuando estaba siendo observado constantemente por esos ojos azules tan penetrantes. Pero en cuanto terminó, se levantó de la cama, lentamente ya que el dolor no le permitía moverse con facilidad. Notó como Seto se fijaba en él atentamente, no sabía sí estaba contando los segundos para que saliera de la cama o quería ver que no se cayera al suelo por la debilidad de sus rodillas.

El baño estaba en la misma habitación, así como era la suya con Yuugi, la diferencia es que el baño era más grande, como para meter una ducha también.

Caminó descalzo por el frío suelo del baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiéndose un poco nervioso al tener que utilizar una ducha ajena. Aunque quiso reír, pues se duchó frente a muchos desconocidos, ¿qué problema habría al usar la ducha de alguien más?

Desgraciadamente, detuvo su camino al encontrarse con un espejo, era amplio, ocupaba casi toda una pared, podía ver perfectamente su propio reflejo. Casi se asustaba a sí mismo, pues su rostro estaba pálido, profundas ojeras se notaban a pesar de lo mucho que había dormido. Estaba delgado, la ropa le quedaba holgada, su labio inferior tenía un leve corte y su mejilla estaba un poco hinchada; su frente tenía una venda, se estaba por preguntar en qué momento se había vendado, y entonces recordó la extraña atención que recibía de parte del castaño.

Quería negarla completamente, porque sabía que él estaría buscando algo a cambio de esos favores que le hacía y sobretodo, porque causaba que su corazón latiera intensamente y no comprendía el motivo, pero era molesto.

Dejando eso de lado, y volviendo a su reflejo, se podía decir a sí mismo, que era un desastre.

Trató de no mirarse de nuevo, mientras se quitaba la ropa. Incluso esta acción le dolía horrores, no quería volver a fijarse en el espejo porque eso haría que descubriera todos los moretones y marcas que tenía en el cuerpo. No iba a poder soportarlo.

Así que en cuanto quedó completamente desnudo, entró a la ducha y sintió el calor del agua. Hace tiempo que no sentía agua tan caliente mojar todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció ante la sensación, quedando debajo de la lluvia por mucho tiempo, dejando que sus mejillas, hombros, rodillas y pies quedaran rojas.

Suspiró de placer, no había forma de describir la sensación de relajación que le daba la calidez del agua, que el dolor casi no se sentía, a pesar de que las gotas golpeaban fuertemente sobre los moretones.

Su cabello mojado se pegaba en su rostro, estiraba su espalda y levantaba la cabeza para que la lluvia impactara en sus ojos. Se abrazó a sí mismo, podía quedarse aquí toda la noche, no quería salir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba tardando por su distracción.

Bien, ya era momento de salir de su burbuja.

Salió de la ducha, sintiendo de nuevo el frío del suelo, que ahora se sentía más intenso debido al calor que acumularon sus pies. Se preguntaba sí de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de tener una ducha como esta, aunque era obvio que no volvería a pasar; al menos le había sacado todo su jugo. No se quedó insatisfecho.

Se secó con una de las toallas limpias que estaban en un armario, pasándola ligeramente por todo su cuerpo, para no presionar sobre las zonas sensibles que podrían causarle un intenso dolor. Otra vez estaba tratando de evitar el espejo, no quería ver sus moretones.

Se vistió con la ropa que Seto sacó de su valija, pues Atem tenía todas sus cosas ahí, desde que fue trasladado a la mansión de Pegasus, y esa misma valija quedó en la habitación del ojiazul. En ningún momento se detuvo a su propia habitación, ni siquiera vio a su hermano todavía. Comenzando a preocuparse por este hecho. ¿Qué pensará Yuugi cuando lo vea aparecer de pronto? ¿Lo odiaría?

Sacudió su cabeza, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Se abotonó la camisa para dormir y se puso el pantalón. Salió del baño, abriendo la puerta lentamente, fijándose sí Seto lo había esperado despierto.

Cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte, decidió abrir completamente la puerta, buscándolo en cada rincón. Notó que en la cama había alguien, dedujo que podría ser él, así que suspiró de alivio, y decidió dedicarse a salir de la habitación. Aunque no pudo evitar distraerse con su propia curiosidad.

Pasó por al lado de la cama, fijándose en el largo cuerpo de Seto cubierto por una frazada. El castaño abrazaba la almohada y respiraba relajadamente, sus ojos cerrados y tranquilos, tenía una expresión que denotaba un poco de paz e inquietud al mismo tiempo.

¿Seto tendrá pesadillas? ¿Con qué soñará?

Se acercó un poco más, observándolo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, que podía oler ese dulce aroma que él siempre llevaba, podía sentir su suave respiración. Su piel se veía tan suave, su cabello cubría parte de sus ojos, que inconscientemente se tomó el atrevimiento de con sus dos dedos mover aquel molesto flequillo, que a la vez era lacio y se sentía tan bien tocarlo.

Pronto se hizo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué pasaría sí Seto se despertaba?

Era mejor que se dejara de juegos y se fuera de la habitación lo antes posible. Ya se divirtió bastante.

Hizo lo mejor posible para abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y cerrarla lentamente, estando ya fuera de aquel lugar. Sintiendo aun la sensación de su suave cabello entre sus dedos.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Siguió caminando hasta su habitación, viendo lo silenciosa y oscura que era la mansión cuando todos se iban a dormir, que le causaba escalofríos y relajación al mismo tiempo. Sentía que podía escaparse y nada pasaría, pero tal vez estaría cayendo una trampa muy tentadora.

Se concentró en su preocupación por Yuugi, ¿lo esperaba despierto todas las noches? ¿se habrá dado por vencido? ¿Pensará que estaba muerto? La culpa subía por su garganta, formando un molesto nudo. Quería correr lejos de su hermano, tenía miedo por cómo vaya a surgir su reencuentro con él, ya que después de todo, tendría que volver a desaparecer. Quizás debía decirle la verdad, o al menos, una parte de ella para que Yuugi dejara de preocuparse.

Llegó a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta con su mano temblorosa, enfrentándose con la oscuridad de la luz apagada, viendo su cama bien arreglada, vacía y en la otra, estaba Yuugi acostado, tapado con su frazada.

Al cerrar la puerta, apoyó su espalda en ella, pensando en lo que podría hacer. ¿Debía acostarse como sí nada?

Caminó alrededor de la cama de su hermano, viendo cómo dormía. Sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados, aún así se notaba tan tenso como Seto cuando estaba durmiendo.

No vaciló al acercarse, besando con ternura la frente de su hermano. –Perdóname. – Susurró Atem, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran.

Yuugi comenzó a parpadear, moviéndose ligeramente porque estaba saliendo del sueño, o quizás entrando a uno. Era un alivio porque estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla.

Ahora sintió haber escuchado la voz de su hermano, hizo lo mejor que pudo por abrir los ojos. Siempre le sucedía, creer que su hermano había regresado, pero no era así.

Parpadeaba con insistencia para poder ver mejor, había una figura frente a él, estaba parada y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando pudo fijarse mejor en aquella figura. Su cabello alborotado, tricolor.

—¡Atem! — No pudo evitar levantar la voz y soltar el nombre de aquella persona que anhelaba volver a ver. Su hermano levantó la mirada con sus ojos brillantes y no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Yuugi le saltó encima, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. –Hermano…— Murmuró entre lágrimas y una sonrisa amplia, tratando de usar toda la fuerza que tenía para seguir abrazándolo, pensando que sí lo soltaba, se volvería a ir.

Atem espantó sus propias lágrimas, dejando que Yuugi se desahogara en su hombro, aliviado de que no mostrara ninguna señal de odio, pero culpable por haberlo hecho llorar, otra vez.

Quería que la noche se quedara así, sin tener que pensar en alguna respuesta que cause que Yuugi le hiciera más preguntas. Atem no quería hablar sobre el asunto, no frente a las cámaras; no quería tampoco pensar en Seto Kaiba y su actitud tan confusa, ni tampoco contarle acerca de lo que sufrió con Gozaburo y lo que seguirá sufriendo.

Que Yuugi simplemente se conformara con quedarse con la duda.

Aunque eso no iba a pasar. —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó entre lágrimas, sin soltarlo aún.

Atem se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo como que no escuchó lo que dijo, rogando que Yuugi no insistiera. Sin embargo, su hermano se separó de él, sólo un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos.

Atem no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada y … Mentirle. —Atem, ¿qué pasó? — Yuugi insistió firmemente.

Con un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos, decidió contestar. —Estoy trabajando en otra mansión en los días de semana. — En cierta forma era verdad, pero no iba a mencionar el nombre del padre de Seto Kaiba, su otro jefe. Yuugi se mostró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y ante su silencio, Atem decidió seguir hablando, intentando controlar sus nervios. —Pero será sólo por un tiempo, después seguiré trabajando aquí todos los días. — Su voz sonaba un poco desesperada a pesar de su control.

Yuugi se sentó en la cama, soltando completamente a su hermano, causando que a este se le formara un nudo más grande y molesto en su garganta. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Yuugi murmuró, agachando su cabeza.

Atem se quería golpear a sí mismo, siempre se hacía la misma pregunta desde que pisó la mansión de Pegasus. —Lo siento, compañero, es que, la decisión fue repentina y no supe cómo decírtelo y preocuparte. — Se sentía completamente avergonzado ante su falta de responsabilidad.

—¡Di lo que sea! ¡Pero dilo! ¡Es mejor que de pronto tener que dormir sin tu hermano, sin saber sí siquiera volverá! — Yuugi soltó todo el dolor que tenía guardado en su corazón. Hubiera aceptado la respuesta de que no le dieron la oportunidad de avisarle, pero por la forma en la que Atem buscaba una excusa, era obvio que simplemente no se le ocurrió.

Atem se mantuvo mirando al suelo, silenciado por la culpa. Su hermano tenía razón, podría haberle inventado cualquier cosa, podría haberle pedido a Seto que le avisara a su hermano, y no hizo nada de eso; ni siquiera se esforzó por pensar en algo para decirle.

Ya no se escuchaba nada más que los sollozos de Yuugi. Él no estaba enojado con Atem, sólo se sentía desesperado e impotente al no encontrar una salida ante esta tortura, al verlo llegar a la habitación con una venda en su frente y un labio partido, sabiendo que eso significaba que él había sido golpeado. No quería ni imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar Atem.

Un brusco golpe en la puerta los sobresalta a los dos, ninguno se atrevió a contestar a quien estaba del otro lado, sobretodo porque tampoco les dieron tiempo. La puerta se abrió violentamente, revelando la figura de una mujer que llevaba una actitud altanera junto con su largo cabello rubio.

Atem, estaba sorprendido, jamás la había visto y no parecía ser una sirviente. En cambio, Yuugi, sabía lo que les esperaba a ambos, pues ya la conoció bastante bien a Kujaku Mai en esta semana que llegó.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Deberían estar durmiendo. — La mujer llevaba una voz muy potente y un látigo pequeño que utilizaba para impactar contra la pared y crear un chasquido amenazante. Atem no se sintió temblar ante su presencia.

Mai lo miró con curiosidad, conocía al pequeño Yuugi, de ojos inocentes y lágrimas flojas, pero a este cuerpo parecido con mirada desafiante y rostro golpeado, no lo recordaba.

Recordaba que le hablaron de unos mellizos, que uno de ellos era un revoltoso que no sabía cuándo cerrar el pico. Al ver a ellos dos tan parecidos físicamente, y que el brillo de sus ojos dijera otra cosa, se daba cuenta de que encontró al joven que pasaba por la boca de todos.

—Supongo que no nos presentaron; soy Kujaku Mai, tu supervisora. — Atem alzó una ceja ante la mujer que tenía en frente, no iba a negar que era atractiva, sin embargo, su arrogancia le quitaba todo el encanto. —Debes ser Atem Mutou, el sirviente del que todos hablan. — La rubia dejó a relucir una amplia sonrisa.

De nuevo, a Atem le disgustaba la idea de que todo el mundo estaba hablando de él. Por supuesto que su forma de ser no era aceptada, que jamás cambiaba a pesar de lo que le convenía, así que los superiores iban a estar advirtiendo a los demás de la existencia de un sirviente como él.

—Joven de pocas palabras. — Murmuró la mujer ante el silencio que recibió como respuesta. —Duérmanse de una vez, sí no quieren que los haga trabajar a oscuras. — La voz suave de Mai cambiaba constantemente a un tono más seco y venenoso. Atem se recordó a sí mismo tener mucho cuidado con esa mujer.

La supervisora les dio la espalda para salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta. Los mellizos quedaron solos nuevamente, Yuugi había dejado de sollozar, pero sólo se volteó y se volvió a cubrir con la frazada, sin decirle nada a su hermano, quien se ahogaba en un mar de culpa y angustia.

Atem decidió que era mejor resolver las cosas en la mañana. De todas formas, todavía tenía esperanzas de que algún día serían libres y todas estas discusiones serían parte del pasado; quería creer en eso.

Se acostó en su cama, fría al no haber tenido un cuerpo que la ocupara en todos estos días. Distinta a la cómoda cama de Seto, donde podía dormir sin soñar con la oscuridad; las cosas cambiaban demasiado cuando se trasladaba de la habitación del ojiazul a la suya, es como si fuera otro mundo y no sabía sí era algo bueno o malo, sentir que la otra habitación era muchísimo más segura que ésta, donde tenía a su hermano.

Las pesadillas volvían a atormentarlo, con aquella sombra que lo observaba y la imagen de su hermano caminando por un pasillo con un cuchillo en su mano. Atem lo seguía con desesperación y dudas, llegando hasta el jardín donde Yuugi detenía sus pasos.

Estiraba el brazo al cielo oscuro pero lleno de estrellas, con la luz de la luna iluminando la sangre que salía de su muñeca al tener el filo presionando sobre ella. Yuugi no emitía ningún gemido de dolor, ni una queja; respiraba hondo y cerraba sus ojos como sí disfrutara de la sensación.

Atem sólo era un observador, que no podía moverse para evitar que su hermano se siguiera cortando. Viendo como su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida hasta que éste cayera desmayado sobre las flores, con sus muñecas ensangrentadas y las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Tampoco podía gritar por la angustia, estaba silenciado y trabado. Sólo se limitaba a mirar, pues no podía hacer nada más. Hasta que el sentimiento de ahogo lo invadía nuevamente junto con el olor a tabaco.

Causando que éste despertara agitado y sudoroso, antes de que el timbre sonara para levantarse.

Quería gritar, golpearse, llorar, correr; lo que sea para escapar de esta tortura que jamás terminaba.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, arañando sus mejillas y presionando sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes. No podía llorar, ni quejarse, no podía decidir por sí mismo. Estaba completamente limitado, muerto, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer.

Se mantuvo esperando a que el timbre sonara para ensordecerlo, su único consuelo era que podía distraerse trabajando con las tareas usuales. Ahora quedarse sin hacer nada era un doloroso castigo, escuchando sus propios pensamientos y conociéndose a sí mismo.

No quería escucharse, ni mirarse, ni conocerse. Sabía que era una basura, no necesitaba recordarlo.

Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas, escuchando al timbre sonando fuertemente y causando que Yuugi se moviera de su cama lentamente. No supo por qué temblaba cada vez que se enteraba de que debía enfrentarse a su hermano, que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuugi se levantó de la cama, sacudiéndose su cabello y mostrando un aspecto cansado. Sólo se volteó un poco fijándose en Atem que tenía su cabeza agachada.

No se sentía enojado, sólo estaba triste, y temía hablar con su hermano, porque se arriesgaría a discutir de nuevo con él. Volvieron a esos momentos donde se duchaban en silencio, mirándose de reojo.

Hoy les darían nuevas tareas para realizar durante la semana. A Atem no debería preocuparle tanto ya que no estaría tanto tiempo presente para realizarlas por al menos tres semanas, dejando completamente solo a Yuugi; otro motivo para sentirse culpable.

Se preguntaba sí Yuugi tuvo que hacer todas las tareas solo cuando él estaba ausente, ¿cómo vivía con la preocupación y la soledad en un lugar donde sólo se siente sufrimiento?

Mientras caminaban por el comedor, se encontraron con Jounouchi, Anzu y ese chico llamado Honda. Atem se sorprendió de que el castaño se esté dirigiendo a su hermano con confianza y tranquilidad. ¿De qué se perdió?

Se volteó a mirar a Yuugi, quien sonreía y se notaba relajado al hablar con ellos. Lo comprendió, ellos tres eran las personas que lo ayudaban a salir adelante y olvidarse de que estaban encerrados en la oscuridad; eran quienes le daban esperanza a su hermano. Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu eran sus amigos.

— _Amigos. —_ Esa palabra se repitió en la cabeza de Atem, le sonaba tan extraña, pues jamás en su vida conoció a una persona que pueda considerar un amigo, o alguien de confianza, a pesar de su familia. Nadie le hizo conocer ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad que genera que tu corazón se sienta satisfecho, que sin importar el lugar o situación en la que estén, esa persona sería capaz de hacerlo sonreír.

Siempre estuvo solo. Pero nunca lo consideró como algo del que deba sentirse triste, la soledad le daba más independencia y la posibilidad de hacer las cosas a su manera, sin ser perjudicado, tampoco estaría obligado a abrir su corazón y arrepentirse luego.

Estaba acostumbrado y aliviado de estar solo.

Se estaba abotonando su camisa, mirando hacia la ventana tapada por una cortina, sólo vagos rayos de sol golpeaban la tela e iluminaban ligeramente la habitación. Su hermanito sentado en su cama tendida, lo observaba prepararse para trabajar.

Mokuba notaba que su hermano, Seto, había cambiado bastante de la ultima vez que lo vio. Por supuesto se sintió sorprendido de que lo haya elegido a ese sirviente antes que a él, pero supo por qué lo hizo; su hermano seguía siendo ese chico que le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, que le cantaba canciones para que dejara de llorar, que le inventaba historias para que no se diera cuenta de que estaban a la deriva; como cuando murió su madre, Mokuba ya entendía algunas cosas, y aunque Seto no lo quisiera, el pequeño sabía que su mamá no murió por su enfermedad.

Sin embargo, también entendía que no debía hablar del tema con su hermano mayor, que todo eso ya era parte de un pasado oscuro y que debía ser enterrado en el hoyo más profundo de la tierra.

Volviendo a ese sirviente, pensaba en la noche anterior, que Seto les había pedido a unos sirvientes que prepararan comida y una sopa. Sonaba desesperado por que esta orden se cumpliera, Mokuba creyó al principio, que el ojiazul estaba teniendo un berrinche causado por la frustración acumulada que tenía. Pero no, era una necesidad, no para él, sino para ese sirviente llamado Atem.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio en la cama de su hermano, durmiendo plácidamente. Comprendió la situación al notar que el muchacho tenía marcas de quemaduras en el cuello y un golpe en la cabeza.

Se enteró de que Atem la estaba pasando peor que él.

El hermano menor de Seto tenía el castigo de quedarse siempre parado a la par de Gozaburo, comiendo, bebiendo, durmiendo y hablando cuando se le indicaba. Sí llegaba a mirar más allá de lo que los ojos de Gozaburo veían, o intentaba expresar alguna palabra que su padre y jefe no le pidió, entonces se quedaría dos días enteros sin comer ni beber, encerrado en un closet.

Tuvo que pasar por mucho para aprender cuando debía hablar y cuando no, para saber qué clase de persona era su padre y comprender que Seto no tuvo la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, como Gozaburo le hacía creer.

Trabajar con Pegasus fue terrible pero peor fue ser prácticamente un esclavo para su propio padre. Jamás lo perdonaría por eso.

Y ahora Atem lo liberó de toda esa tortura, sufriendo casi lo mismo que él y tal vez peor. Al menos, él tenía tiempo limitado, sería liberado, en cierta forma, después de tres semanas. Sólo tenía que sobrevivir para llegar a cumplir ese tiempo.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía Atem, pero Mokuba estaba agradecido de que el joven cayera en manos de Seto, quien, a pesar de su terrible temperamento, intentaba hacer lo mejor posible para que sus sirvientes estén protegidos.

Mokuba aprovechaba los pocos momentos en los que podía alejarse de Gozaburo para mirar por las cámaras y observar a su hermano. Viendo como su actitud era distinta a la del joven amable que lo ayudaba a dormir cuando tenía pesadillas, pero comprendía que quizás Seto no tenía otra opción.

Sin embargo, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, era saber que esos mellizos tenían la posibilidad de ser liberados, de no ofrecerles el trabajo, y que, de todas maneras, Seto los hizo venir a la mansión y firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Sin contar que los maltrató al primer segundo, cuando Gozaburo no estaba presente en la mansión como para vigilarlo y controlar su actitud.

Ese día; esa vez, fue el único momento en donde Mokuba no pudo convencerse de que Seto no tenía la culpa del sufrimiento de uno de sus sirvientes. Seto los trajo a los mellizos a esta mansión, él era responsable de que ellos estuvieran aquí.

—¿No tienes problema con quedarte solo hasta que yo termine? — Seto le preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Mokuba sacudió levemente su cabeza para negar.

El ojiazul terminó de vestirse, estaba preparado para salir así marcarle las tareas a sus sirvientes. Le ponía nervioso tener a Mokuba en la mansión cuando ya no le correspondía hacer nada, pues tenía la sensación de que sí dejaba de mirarlo por unos segundos, su hermano desaparecería de nuevo. Trató de convencerse de que eso no volvería a pasar.

Se acercó a Mokuba y besó suavemente su frente. –Te prometo que volveré pronto. – Le dijo sacudiendo su cabello.

Mokuba dejó salir una risita. — Y yo estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas. — Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, conociendo las preocupaciones de su hermano mayor, quien vagamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por más que estuviera solamente con su querido hermano, a Seto ya no le salía sonreír naturalmente. Desde que perdió a Mokuba que decidió jamás volver a sonreír, se acostumbró tanto a no hacerlo que ya se olvidó de cómo era.

Eso a Mokuba lo decepcionaba un poco, pues sabía que tampoco era fácil para Seto vivir todo esto, que estaba sufriendo bastante. Sin embargo, quería recuperar todo lo que habían perdido, quería vivir en paz con su hermano mayor.

Pero no sería muy sencillo cumplir ese sueño. Aunque mientras recuerde los deseos de su hermano mayor, sus planes para su futuro, entonces, nada estaría perdido.

Seto estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando abre la puerta, Mokuba lo detiene. —Hermano… — Él se volteó inmediatamente, aún con su mano descansando en el picaporte. Hubo unos segundos de silencio de espera para el ojiazul, quien recibió como respuesta a su hermano sacudiendo su cabeza y retractándose. –Nada, olvídalo. – Seto no quedó convencido de su arrepentimiento, pero decidió dejarlo así.

El castaño salió de la habitación, indeciso de dejar a su hermanito solo, todavía considerando en enviarlo a un refugio para que no se quedara en esta mansión, y sabiendo que esa era una mala decisión ya que él siendo su hermano mayor, debía estar a su lado y cuidarlo sin importar qué. Aun así, a pesar de su determinación por protegerlo, tenía una marea de sentimientos que le costaba controlar.

Primero que nada, no sabía por qué su mente lo llevaba a recordar lo que sucedió anoche: el tener a su sirviente en su cama, habiendo usado su ducha y tener la confianza suficiente de quedarse dormido cuando el mismo estaba aún en su habitación.

Los dos tuvieron esa 'confianza', aunque quizás los mismos estaban tan cansados que no les importó la presencia del otro. Y se preguntaba, ¿sí hubiera sido otra persona habría sido igual de despreocupado?

¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? Era obvio que Atem no era distinto del resto, ni debía hacer una diferencia.

No había nada entre ellos dos para comenzar a crear diferencias y darle más importancia de la que se merece. Si, salvó a su hermano, pero ya lo hizo; ya está, no le dará una medalla por eso ni mucho menos.

Tenía otro asunto que resolver, el tema de las tareas para sus sirvientes, pues Atem no podía cumplir con las mismas de forma regular, y el compañero que le tocara para realizarlas quedaría solo debido a que Atem estará ocupado durante toda la semana, y volverá para cuando se cambiaran las tareas, tal y como sucedió ahora.

No podía dejarlo sin hacer nada, así que pronto se le ocurrió una solución a su problema, que quizás a ninguno de los mellizos les gustaría, pero eso no le importaba, ni jamás le importará.

Caminó hasta el comedor, viendo la imagen que ya conocía de memoria, esa gran cantidad de personas reunidas en una misma habitación, buscando su propio lugar para quedarse sentados y no causar ningún problema que pueda despertar su enojo.

Quería reír ante el personaje que había creado de sí mismo, un hombre de diecinueve años con un terrible temperamento que no le gusta que las cosas no se hagan como él decía.

En cierta forma, eso era cierto, su temperamento había empeorado bastante; la entrevista de trabajo de los mellizos fue un claro ejemplo, pero en realidad, a él no le importaba sí querían estar sentados, parados, ausentes, respirando, suspirando o mirando al techo.

No le importaba nada de eso, sí por él fuera que todas las personas que estaban presentes en la sala se largaran para no volver nunca más. Ni ellos querían verlo ni él quería verlos a ellos, sin embargo, todos estaban atados al mismo poste.

Eso era lo que lo hacía reír, pues él no era nadie demasiado grande, no era más ni menos que ellos, era igual a ellos. Era un sirviente como el resto.

De todas maneras, no debía mostrarles su verdadera identidad, no trabajaba para eso.

—¡Atención! — Dejó salir un grito capaz de romper las ventanas, logrando que todos lo miraran a él y a la pizarra que tenía a su lado con las tareas marcadas.

Todos los sirvientes se fijaron en sus tareas correspondientes, pudo notar cómo Yuugi se iba confundiendo e indignando de a poco al ver que el nombre de su hermano no estaba en ninguna parte, pero no se atrevería a preguntar el por qué. Aun así, los ojos azules de Seto ya se estaban fijando en los amatistas de Atem, quien lo estaba mirando de reojo, con su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados. Definitivamente, no estaba de acuerdo.

Sonrió levemente al ver sus reacciones.

Cuando todos los sirvientes tenían claro sus respectivas tareas y se fueron para cumplir con lo que se les ordenaba, Seto caminó hacia Atem, el único que se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, cruzado de brazos, denotando indignación.

—¿Por qué no está mi nombre en la pizarra? ¿Me despediste y no me di cuenta? – Atem preguntó sin preocuparse por su forma de dirigirse a Seto. Estaba tan sorprendido y confundido de no tener ninguna tarea para hacer, necesitaba una explicación.

Eran los únicos días en los que podría estar con su hermano, las tareas eran lo único que los podía mantener unidos. Ahora se lo quitaron, Yuugi debía trabajar con Jounouchi.

Por supuesto, eso no era problema para Yuugi, aunque también le preocupaba el hecho de no tener a Atem a su lado, tampoco estaría con alguien que no conocía o que podría tratarlo mal.

Otra preocupación era, que Atem no tenía nada que hacer según la pizarra, lo que significaba que no valía nada en esta mansión cuando le servía a Seto Kaiba, por eso la posibilidad es que haya sido despedido.

De todas formas, esperó a que Seto le diera una explicación. Por supuesto, el ojiazul lo primero que hizo fue dejar que sus guardias lo tomaran del brazo al joven y lo llevaran a la habitación de su jefe.

Era casi como una rutina a la que Atem ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque, de todas maneras, lo dejaba un poco confundido.

Al entrar a la habitación, la puerta se cerró bruscamente por los guardias, dejando a Atem y a Seto solos… o tal vez no tan solos; Mokuba, el hermano pequeño de Seto Kaiba, estaba en la cama de este mirándolos sorprendido.

—No creí que volverías tan pronto. — Mokuba fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras Seto caminaba por la habitación con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa orgullosa, como sí tuviera algo en mente. —¿Por qué trajiste a Atem? — El mencionado se sorprendió al oír su propio nombre salir de la boca del hermano de su supuesto jefe, pues creyó que sería tratado como nada más un sirviente, alguien sin identidad, sin vida, sin sentimientos.

—Mi… sirviente, te cuidará durante estas tres semanas. O al menos, los días que le toca trabajar para mi. — Seto pareció al principio vacilar al buscar una forma de referirse a Atem, como sí tuviera que elegir entre el nombre o el titulo que le corresponde en este lugar, no quería llamarlo por su nombre ya que eso invitaría a una relación de confianza que él no planeaba tener.

Tanto Mokuba como Atem quedaron sorprendidos ante la decisión de Seto. El ojiazul no sabía que hacer con la existencia de Atem durante estos dos días, sabiendo que su cuerpo no resistiría tanta presión después de todo lo que Pegasus y Gozaburo le deben pedir que haga. No es que le preocupara el bienestar de su sirviente, sino que no le era conveniente tener a alguien con un terrible estado de salud trabajando para él ya que sería ineficiente. Cuidar de Mokuba era la mejor tarea que le podía dar, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Su preocupación constante era la seguridad de Mokuba, temía dejarlo solo y sabiendo lo que Atem hizo por su hermano, sabía que podía confiarle a su hermano pequeño en ese sentido, o si no…

—Es una orden, así que más te vale cuidar bien de él, o no volveré a tenerle piedad a tu hermano. — La mirada de Seto penetraba los ojos de Atem, quien por unos segundos se sintió pequeño y vulnerable. Kaiba volvió a las amenazas y mencionó a Yuugi, lo que hizo temblar al joven, pensando que por su forma de referirse a él éste estuvo a punto de hacerle algo, pero le tuvo "piedad".

Apretó los puños sabiendo esto. –No te metas con Yuugi. —Atem masculló, mostrando un profundo enojo.

—Tú no te metas con mi hermano, y los dos estaremos bien. — Sus miradas se enfrentaron, defendiendo lo que les parecía correcto, y decidiendo lo que les era conveniente.

Mokuba decidió no meterse en la discusión, pero, de todas formas, no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud que Seto tomaba, tan amenazante y metiéndose con el hermano de Atem. Sí alguien lo amenazara con su hermano, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Y eso ya sucedió. Por eso, consideraba que Seto estaba siendo un hipócrita, aunque comprendía sus intenciones.

Sentado en una silla, apuntando fijamente hacia una ventana que no revelaba más que una cortina. No se quejaba de esta tarea, no le molestaba que Seto le haya pedido algo así. Sólo no le perdonaba que haya vuelvo a utilizar a Yuugi para amenazarlo, temiendo por la seguridad de su hermano cuando él esté ausente.

Seto era capaz de hacerle daño, no podía confiar en él.

Estaba oscureciendo, faltaban pocas horas para que tuviera que irse a dormir para luego levantarse y prepararse psicológicamente para volver a la misma rutina dolorosa. Esa era su preocupación, sumada a la de dejar solo a Yuugi de nuevo; sabiendo que ni siquiera estando en esta mansión podría quedarse al lado de su hermano.

Se sentía patético, el peor hermano de todos.

No pudo evitar voltearse a mirar a Mokuba, quien se mantenía en silencio también, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al joven de cabello tricolor con cierta incomodidad. Seguía sentado en la cama, sin saber qué hacer con su existencia, pero parecía estar demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo romper con el incomodo silencio.

Abría su boca y levemente la cerraba, jugaba con sus manos torpemente y sus ojos apuntaban a cualquier lado, tratando de no quedar con los amatistas de quien lo cuidaba.

Mokuba no consideraba necesario que alguien lo esté vigilando y protegiendo todo el día, aun así, no podía discutir con su hermano mayor, quien tenía una actitud culposa y sobreprotectora para con él, causando que hiciera estas cosas: mandarle a uno de sus sirvientes para que lo estuviera cuidando.

De todas maneras, se sentía curioso y pensaba que podría ser una oportunidad única el estar solo con Atem, la persona que le dio la libertad, la que generaba que los ojos de Seto mostraran un interés que no demostraba con nadie. Aunque podía ser su imaginación, debía comprobar qué tipo de relación tenía el muchacho con su hermano.

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo? — De pronto el silencio se rompió antes de que Mokuba pudiera hacerlo, Atem estaba mirando fijamente haciéndole una pregunta que el niño jamás se había planteado. Supo de inmediato que se refería a Seto.

—Es mi hermano. — Fue lo único que respondió.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso lo perdonarías a Gozaburo también? — Atem sonaba firme y brusco al preguntar, sin medir el peso de sus palabras. Mokuba sintió un nudo en su garganta, sabiendo perfectamente la diferencia entre ambos, pero sin saber cómo expresarlo. La mirada del joven era tan filosa que hacía que cualquiera se quedara sin aire.

De todas maneras, tragó saliva e intentó responder. — Seto es diferente a mi padre. — Respondió tratando de hablar con determinación.

—Pero hizo cosas terribles. — Atem sabía que no podía comparar lo que Gozaburo hacía con lo que Seto hizo con él, pues el ojiazul lo cuidó y respetó cuando él más lo necesitaba; lo había dejado dormir todo el día, le dio de comer, cuando Gozaburo lo habría dejado morirse de hambre y cansancio.

Pero, estaba tan furioso de que lo haya amenazado con su hermano, que olvidó todo eso y no lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad. Quizás jamás lo haga.

—Se culpa bastante por eso. – Mokuba trató de discutir con su voz baja. Entendía el enojo de Atem, y le dolía que hablaran así de su hermano mayor sabiendo que tenían razón, lo único que podía discutirles es que Seto no tenía intención de hacer daño.

—¡No es suficiente! — Atem gritó repentinamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo que había dicho y la forma en que lo hizo, no sólo porque estaba hablando con un niño, con el hermano menor, sino también por que no sabía claramente sí era suficiente o no.

Ni tampoco se imaginó que Seto se sentiría culpable por lo que hizo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en una disculpa o forma de arreglar lo que había hecho, porque en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia el niño, lagrimas brillantes caían de su rostro, asustando al joven de cabello tricolor.

Maldición, lo hizo llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se quedó congelado en su lugar, comenzando a oír sollozos viniendo de Mokuba, alterando más a Atem, quien se sentía nervioso y culpable al mismo tiempo. Sí Seto se enteraba de que hizo llorar a su hermano, entonces Yuugi correría peligro, pero también, se sentía mal por haberle gritado al pequeño sobre algo que él no podía controlar y que seguramente le afectaba más que a él, pues era de su hermano mayor del que estaban hablando.

Con un suspiro trató de calmarse y sentarse en la cama, al lado de Mokuba, escuchando con más atención al niño llorar, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos, tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

Atem recordaba a Yuugi llorar cuando eran niños, tenía la misma actitud, agachaba su cabeza y no se dejaba tocar, pero él era insistente y tomaba sus manos para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara. Eso fue lo que hizo con Mokuba, que sorprendentemente funcionó.

Ahora podía mirar esos ojos hinchados y húmedos del niño, sus labios fruncidos y temblorosos. Le causaba un peso en el pecho, que hacía que quisiera golpearse a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado con el niño.

—Perdóname, Mokuba. No debí haber hablado así, no consideré que tu amabas a tu hermano, y me descontrolé. —Atem le dijo suavemente, tomando sus manos para tratar de tranquilizarlo. –Por favor, no llores. —Le pidió, y sintió que esto ya lo había vivido, con Yuugi.

—Comprendo lo que puedes sentir por Seto, siendo quien te trajo hasta aquí y te hizo sufrir a ti y a tu hermano. Pero, te juro que él no es así, no quiere hacerlo. – Mokuba sonaba tan desesperado por limpiar el nombre de Seto que Atem comenzó a calmar su enojo por el ojiazul, volviendo a pensar fríamente en las acciones de este.

Apartó su mirada, confundido. —Una parte de mi lo pensó, que Seto en realidad es distinto de Gozaburo. — Murmuró. — Pero estoy seguro de que al menos, él te ama más de lo que imaginas. – Atem trató de sonreír levemente, hablando con honestidad. Pudo notar en los ojos azules de Seto, que un brillo aparecía cuando pensaba en su hermano pequeño, demostrando amor que sentía por él.

Mokuba pronto dejó de llorar, entrando en confianza con el sirviente. — Lo sé, cuando él ama, es muy diferente. Te lo aseguro. — El niño sonaba más determinado que Atem al hablar de los sentimientos de Seto, dejando al joven de cabello tricolor más confundido que antes.

Pues, él pudo notar cierto cambio de actitud cuando se refería a Mokuba, pero sentía curiosidad por conocer mejor a esa personalidad capaz de amar que tenía Seto Kaiba.

Era sólo una fantasía, Atem jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a ese Seto Kaiba.

La risita de Mokuba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con él que lo llamaste por el nombre? — Preguntó de repente, sobresaltando al joven.

No supo cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera él comprendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, aunque le había dicho a Seto que era porque no consideraba que el apellido Kaiba le pertenecía. Con un suspiro, trató de ocultar su incomodidad y respondió con sinceridad. —No sé, supongo que es mi forma de alejarlo de su relación con Gozaburo. — Mokuba alzó sus cejas, al principio confundido pero luego comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Si, Gozaburo siempre hacía énfasis en el poder del apellido Kaiba, sin embargo, Mokuba nunca sintió que ese fuera un apellido que les perteneciera; así que estaba agradecido de que una parte de Atem comenzara a aceptar el hecho de que Seto sea distinto de su padre, a tal punto que se tomaba el atrevimiento de llamarlo por el nombre y no solamente por el apellido.

Podía notar que Atem también era diferente del resto, y quizás por eso su hermano mostraba un interés hacia él, aunque no lo admitía. Mokuba tenía la esperanza de que Seto pudiera tener a alguien en quien confiar, algún amigo.

Pero tal vez, sea algo difícil.

Luego de esta conversación, volvieron a estar en silencio. Aunque la incomodidad ya era parte del pasado, Mokuba sentía que podía confiar en Atem, pues cuando conversó con él, sintió que hablaban el mismo idioma a pesar de las diferencias.

Atem definitivamente no era una mala persona, sólo alguien que no pertenecía a este lugar; como Seto, como todos.

Horas después, Seto llegó a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue echar a Atem para que se fuera a dormir. Ni siquiera le agradeció, ni se despidió sabiendo que en la mañana no lo volvería a ver hasta después de unos días.

El día siguiente fue complicado para todos, sobretodo para Atem y Seto.

Atem no había conseguido dormir bien debido a su preocupación por la semana que le esperaba, y porque Yuugi seguía sin hablarle, manteniendo su mirada agachada y su boca sellada. Atem no podía sentirse fuerte, sí pensaba que su hermano lo estaba comenzando a odiar.

Pero no iba a obligarlo a nada, de hecho, tenía sus razones.

En momentos así, se preguntaba sí Yuugi en el lugar de Mokuba, hubiera perdonado a su hermano.

Ahora no podía pensar en ello, ya que tenía a Pegasus esperándolo en la puerta de la mansión. Atem estaba siendo llevado por unos guardias, ya creía que Seto lo acompañaría también y no fue así. No es que lo necesitara, sólo pensaba que era una especie de formalismo que debía cumplirse.

No era algo importante que debía ocupar su mente.

Pero tampoco quería distraerse con la idea de que volvería a las cargas eléctricas, el aroma a cereza que le causaba escalofríos y los cambios de humor de Pegasus. Más que nada, le aterrorizaba la idea de que cada segundo estaba más cerca de volver a ser sirviente de Gozaburo, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de las quemaduras ni de los golpes recibidos por aquel hombre.

A veces, en las noches, pedía ser rescatado. A pesar de que nunca creía en las demás personas, siempre pensaba que él podía salvarse a sí mismo.

Ahora, nadie podía ni iba a hacer nada por él, ni siquiera él mismo podía escapar de su sufrimiento. Él tomó esta decisión y se haría cargo de ello.

Subiendo a la limusina, se sentó al lado del hombre que sería su jefe por tres días. Lo miraba de reojo con esa falsa elegancia que suele resaltar con sus piernas cruzadas y su cabello lacio que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? — Le preguntó con su voz peculiar.

Atem suspiró, jamás olvidó aquellas palabras. — Sigo sin tener una respuesta. — Fue lo único que le contestó. _— Sólo sé que yo soy un alma muerta. —_ Se dijo con tristeza en su cabeza.

El auto arrancó y lentamente se iba alejando de aquella mansión, que, por alguna razón, la idea le daba nauseas y mucho temor.

— _Quiero ir a casa. —_

Seto Kaiba se encontraba ansioso, dando vueltas por su habitación, aprovechando la soledad para desesperarse en silencio. Mandó a Mokuba a su habitación, para así no tener que concentrarse en no mostrarse preocupado frente a su hermano.

Si, le había dado una habitación a Mokuba, cercana a la suya, pero a veces lo dejaba estar en su habitación por cuestiones de seguridad.

Volviendo al otro asunto, quería negar su preocupación y no podía evitarlo, ahora faltaban dos semanas para que todo este problema acabara. No quería saber en qué condiciones volvería Atem a su mansión, luego de haber pasado por las manos de Gozaburo.

Ahora estaría con Pegasus, quien no era mejor, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su propio padre, quien le dejó esas marcas de quemaduras que tanta rabia le causaban.

Y por dios, que no sabía por qué.

Sacudió su cabello, desesperado por la confusión de sus sentimientos y el temor de lo que pasará con su sirviente con los otros jefes.

Sentía que iba a estallar, necesitaba olvidarse de Atem. Tampoco entendía por qué le costaba tanto pensar en otra cosa que no sea él, pues tenía otras responsabilidades, y él ahora no era una de ellas.

¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Por qué él es responsable de que estuviera aquí sufriendo y perdiendo su libertad poco a poco?

Porque podría haber evitado esa entrevista de trabajo y no lo hizo, estaba tan cegado por su ira que simplemente no pensó en lo que hacía, ahora tiene un peso muy grande que cargar en su espalda.

Se aplaudía a sí mismo por su logro.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, aliviando que quizás podría distraerlo también. — ¡Pase! — Dijo con una voz demasiado alta, sin poder controlar el volumen.

En cuanto se abre la puerta, aparece esta mujer que tantos escalofríos le daba desde aquella vez. No quería tener nada que ver con ella, ni mirarla, ni olerla, ni escucharla, ni siquiera quería saber que existía. Pero ahora tal vez podía ser su salvación.

—Tienes cara de haber visto un cadáver. – Mai rompió el hielo, caminando lentamente hacia el castaño, quien daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos, mujer. —Seto le respondió bruscamente, sabiendo las intenciones de esta. —¿Qué quieres? –

—Sólo quería verte. – La mujer respondió con un susurro seductor. Ella simplemente siguió acercándose, rodeando los hombros del ojiazul con sus brazos. —Te ves muy tenso, Seto. – La mujer comenzó a darle un lento masaje, que Seto rechazó empujándola bruscamente. Aun así, la rubia no borraba su sonrisa seductora. –Sé que es temprano, pero es la mejor hora para aprovechar que tenemos un poco de privacidad. – Le susurró al oído, volviendo a acercarse, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su mentón.

Seto jamás caía en los juegos de Mai, luego de haber sido traicionado hace unos años, no podía dejarse llevar por su cuerpo bonito que ahora le resultaba la figura de una serpiente venenosa. Sin embargo, la invitación de Mai podía sacarle un poco el estrés, sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y convencerse a sí mismo de que…

Sería solo sexo.

Con este pensamiento, se atrevió a enfrentar su rostro con el de ella, y empujarla a la cama. Ignorando la risita que esta dejó salir ante el brusco movimiento del ojiazul, que se le tiró encima.

Sus labios pronto se chocaron con los pintados de la rubia, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas, escuchando a la mujer gemir dentro de su boca.

Seto cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de la suave boca que estaba besando, y no escuchar los sonidos que esta hacía. Enredaba sus dedos en el cabello, dejando que su cuerpo rozara con el otro que le causaba unos temblores tan placenteros que le daban el permiso, de hecho, le pedían que siguiera.

Volteó aquel cuerpo para dar con su espalda, sin darse cuenta de que ya la había desnudado, tal vez en un acto de necesidad desesperada, no importaba. Esa espalda era perfecta, delicada y pálida. No pudo evitar dejar que sus labios probaran esa piel, que su cálida respiración le causara cosquillas a esa persona.

Su lengua trazó un largo camino, haciendo brillar de saliva aquel cuerpo perfecto que se estremecía ante las acciones del ojiazul que seguía dejándose llevar con sus ojos completamente cerrados.

Con una de sus manos acarició el cuello y sus labios subieron hasta la nuca, dejando pequeños y cortos besos llenos de deseo.

Esos suaves cabellos que rozaban su nariz, oliendo ese dulce aroma que jamás había conocido. Oyendo ahora sus profundos respiros y silenciosos gemidos que denotaban placer. Murmurando su nombre.

 _Seto_

 _Seto_

No se arrepentía de oír su propio nombre salir de esos delicados labios. Su mente le estaba jugando una muy buena pasada, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la mezcla de sensaciones y deseos que jamás había sentido por nadie.

No le importaba que aquel cuerpo ahora tomara control del suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza y besando sus labios apasionadamente, sin darle tiempo para respirar.

Quería ser ahogado en su saliva, que lo curaba de todo dolor que le causaba tantas confusiones que harían explotar su corazón. No le importaba, mientras pueda sentir esta calidez constante que lo hiciera olvidar.

Quería sentirlo, quería encontrarse con ese sentimiento que había abandonado por mucho tiempo.

Su voz casi no salía, pero fue casi suficiente para que se separara y su corazón dejara salir el nombre de su deseo. —Atem. —

—¿Qué dijiste? — La voz de una mujer lo sacó de su viaje placentero, despertándolo de la vehemencia y hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y ni siquiera comprendiendo por qué el nombre de ese sirviente había salido de su boca.

Abrió sus ojos y vio que tenía en frente a Kujaku Mai, mirándolo con una ligera confusión opacada por la lujuria. Bien, tenía forma de corregirse. —Atenta a la hora. — La empujó levemente para que esta se soltara, sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba poco a poco.

Ella no se soltó, causando que Seto reaccionara violentamente y la empujara de nuevo, pero con más fuerza, logrando alejarse. — Lárgate. Tienes trabajo que hacer. — Le ordenó.

Mai miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Por más que ella no quería irse, debía hacerlo, y cumplir con su trabajo de vigilar a los sirvientes que ahora debían estar levantándose. —Bien, tú ganas. Pero no creas que me olvidaré de esto. — Ella dijo con una leve sonrisa orgullosa mientras se vestía y se largaba de la habitación. Dejando solo a Seto con su arrepentimiento.

Primero, se sentía asqueado de haber tenido esa iniciativa con Mai, después de haberse prometido no volverlo a hacer.

Pero más que nada, le confundía que realmente no estaba pensando en ella. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que tenía en frente.

Su mente divagaba y le hizo olvidarse que estaba tocando, besando, sintiendo a Mai.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, su corazón estaba viendo a Atem. Ese cuerpo, esos gemidos… no sonaban a los de una mujer.

Desde que cerró sus ojos que pensó que estaba besando a su sirviente, Atem.

Su mente le jugó una muy mala pasada.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Atem sentía cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras pensaba en el odio hacia sí mismo, en la furia y angustia que Yuugi podría sentir; parpadeaba para espantar las mismas, no iba a llorar sobre su sangre derramada, frente a los dientes espantosos del hombre mayor que no dejaba de mostrarlos ante cada quejido. Si, Atem se odiaba a sí mismo, pero el odio hacia Gozaburo era muchísimo mayor._

 _Se quedaba en el mismo rincón con sus brazos sangrando y su pecho ardiendo terriblemente por las quemaduras, ignorando el hambre y sed que tanto lo atormentaban, pensando en la peor tortura que podría darle al desgraciado que le arruinaba la vida. Sólo quería que el mañana llegara, que esos dos días de pura tortura acabaran y podría quedar en la paz del sábado y el domingo._

 _Nunca creyó que los días con Seto Kaiba serían de paz, pero no iba a negar que era en lo único en lo que pensaba en esta semana._

 _Se preguntaba a sí mismo, sí Seto lo dejaría dormir de nuevo, aunque ahora el solo pensar en recostarse causaba que todo su cuerpo ardiera dolorosamente. Estaba sensible ante todo tacto, nada ni nadie podría tocarlo sin causarle dolor. Incluso su ropa ya lo estaba molestando._

 _En momentos así, sólo quería morir._

* * *

 **Gracias, miles de gracias a mi beta reader(Pharah Kaiba) quien me ayuda y apoya constantemente, aprobando mis ideas y aconsejándome para fortalecer el pride en esta historia. No sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias!**

 **También agradezco a mi aibou, Shamtal y ustedes lectores! Son muy valiosos!**

* * *

 **Madre y padre Kaiba:** _**No sé sí es necesario aclarar, solo por si no lo hice antes. Tanto Seto Kaiba como Mokuba Kaiba son hijos biologicos de Gozaburo y sea quien sea la mujer con la que se casó, que en paz descanse porque como se aclaró en este capitulo, ella esta muerta. Seto y Mokuba, a diferencia de la serie, no les tocaron ser adoptados, así que son 100% Kaiba.**_

 **Seto con sus ojos bien cerrados:** _**Escena final, bastante impactante, ¿no? Seto consiguió besuquearse con Mai para distraerse de sus confusos pensamientos sobre Atem, ¡sin embargo! Todo este tiempo que estuvo encima de Mai, su mente y corazón seguían pensando en Atem. Me gustaría aclarar que me esforcé bastante en esta escena, en cuanto Seto cerró sus ojos, me aseguré de no aclarar el sujeto a quien Seto besaba y acariciaba. Sin poner él/ella, entre otros. Pues a partir de ese momento, estamos desde el punto de vista de Seto, quien con sus ojos cerrados ya no veía a quien en realidad tenía encima.**_

 _ **Digamos que, quise generar un ambiente confuso y ciego.**_

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! ¡Saludos! ¡No se olviden de hacerme saber su opinión!**


	10. Tentaciones insoportables

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

El ardiente dolor de los músculos entumeciéndose debido a la presión ejercida por las descargas eléctricas era la diaria tortura que el joven recibía, con sus ojos apuntando al reloj, viendo como las manitas se movían lentamente, haciendo que su respiración se retuviera en su garganta, con las quejas constantes que se guardaba para obedecer completamente a su jefe, que sus órdenes se tornaban cada vez más y más pesadas.

La bipolaridad de este era desesperante, le gritaba al muchacho cuando este no había hecho absolutamente nada, solamente lo que se le había pedido.

A veces, el joven deseaba terminar con estos tres días, pero sabiendo esto, tendría que toparse con una nueva locura, que lo llegaría a marear terriblemente como lo lograría una montaña rusa. Sin duda, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Los únicos días que podían llamarse tranquilos, eran los sábados y domingos. A pesar de que sabía que la razón era que el jefe que le tocaba esos días no era un desquiciado, bipolar o torturador. Sí pensaba en su hermano, se desmotivaría. Sólo saber que Yuugi no le hablaría, o le sonreiría como solía hacer para recibirlo, le daban ganas de morirse. En cambio, pensaba en Seto Kaiba, aquel castaño de ojos azules con la respiración calmada cuando dormía, pareciendo un niño pequeño que soñaba con un jardín lleno de flores. Era la imagen que había creado de él con simplemente haber visto su figura inconsciente, ya que se veía como una persona totalmente distinta.

Quería sacudir su cabeza para quitar esas ideas de las pocas que le quedaban y lo mantenían cuerdo, aun así, eran las que lo mantenían distraído del dolor y la presión. Seto Kaiba era como un rompecabezas difícil de armar, poco a poco iba uniendo las piezas para descubrir su persona, resultaba un juego interesante, no es que se sentía interesado por el ojiazul, sino su vida personal y su forma de manejarla, Atem lo miraba con curiosidad, como si fuera un mito por descubrir.

— _What are you thinking!?_ — La voz aguda y con leves gruñidos invadía los oídos del muchacho que se encontraba en el mundo virtual, en un duelo con espadas virtual. Pegasus pareció haber gritado impulsivamente, pues siempre que utilizaba otro idioma para dirigirse a su sirviente, era por su descontrol emocional. Atem, por supuesto, vagamente comprendía lo que decía, aunque poco a poco iba aprendiendo el idioma.

Pegasus al parecer le había gritado debido a que estaba cavilando demasiado, se distrajo por culpa de la imagen de aquel castaño de ojos azules, provocó que el joven sea atacado directamente sintiendo agudamente la punta de la espada que le hizo recibir un choque eléctrico mucho más doloroso que las otras veces.

Un cartel con una campana sonando dolorosamente aparece frente a él, indicándole que había perdido. Recibió otra fuerte carga eléctrica que le hizo sentir como su corazón se escapaba de su pecho, y su lengua escapaba de su boca al gritar fuertemente hasta quedarse sin voz.

Nunca había perdido, jamás había sentido la derrota golpearlo con tanto impacto. Admitía que era la primera vez que se distraía de esta manera, no habría perdón por quedarse perdido en sus extraños pensamientos, esos que involucraban a Seto Kaiba.

Cerrando sus ojos, quedando inconsciente a causa del fuerte dolor, parpadeó para revelar el escenario que tenía desde el principio, antes de encontrarse en aquel ambiente preparado para que peleara con la espada en mano. Todo había desaparecido, las espadas, su oponente; ahora sólo estaba en una aburrida sala de pruebas, esperando que su jefe aparezca furioso frente a él.

Así fue, Pegasus se mostraba cada vez más molesto ante el joven de ojos amatistas, aun cuando le confiaba demasiadas cosas. A veces simplemente lo llamaba a su despacho para que se sentara a oír un discurso largo acerca de cómo sus empleados eran unos inútiles y en toda su infancia había sido un pequeño soñador que hasta ahora seguía luchando por conseguir lo que deseaba sin detenerse a escuchar sobre las opiniones de los demás.

Atem apoyaba todo ese discurso, excepto por el hecho de que el niño de cabellos plateados de ese pasado seguramente no aprobaría que en un futuro tendría a un grupo de personas bajo su poder, explotadas y careciendo de libertad. A ningún niño sano le gustaría pensar en la tortura y el dolor causado por uno mismo, sin embargo, a medida que se iba creciendo, experiencias los podía llegar a volver perversos, convirtiéndose voluntariamente en la oscuridad misma para sobrevivir y/o soportarse a uno mismo con la carga de los pecados presentes, buscando la indulgencia.

Quizás estaba juzgando antes de tiempo, pero esa bipolaridad de Pegasus, la manera en cómo se presentaba tan amable y sereno para luego tornarse alguien impaciente y prepotente que nada más mostraba su verdadero ser que gritaba algo que estaba sumamente escondido en la más profundo de su corazón infantil y descontrolado. ¿Pegasus estaba enfermo? No lo sabía, ni tampoco quería enterarse, sin embargo, no le era conveniente estar bajo las manos de alguien que no sabía ni cuidar de sí mismo.

Los castigos tampoco eran como los de Gozaburo, o incluso los de Seto Kaiba, aun así, ese descontrol causaba tremendos escalofríos, junto con las insoportables descargas eléctricas que cada día se volvían más dolorosamente fuertes.

Así como se peguntaba por Seto y sí alguien alguna vez lo amó, pasaba por su cabeza la misma duda con respecto a Pegasus. Hasta que llegó esa noche en que el hombre lo llamó en un estado depresivo y hundido en los efectos del alcohol. El olor a vino sobresalía en todo su discurso, volviendo a Atem incapaz de concentrarse, cuando este hablaba de una mujer, bellísima, que ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar para ser vista; entonces, fue ahí cuando prestó atención.

Cyndia Pegasus, la mujer de su vida según mencionaba, su esposa, hermosamente rubia de ojos azules y brillantes, capaces de hacer aparecer la madurez del joven que la conoció cuando sólo eran unos niños. Ellos se enamoraron, se casaron y al poco tiempo se separaron. Ninguno lo decidió, nadie esperaba que eso sucediera, tampoco se perdió el amor. De hecho, la forma en la que Pegasus contaba la historia con su voz quebrada y arrastrando sus palabras, revelaba el profundo dolor que tenía de haber vivido la muerte de su único y verdadero amor.

Atem ahora comprendía esos sollozos y gritos que escuchaba en la noche, veces que se tentaba de levantarse de la cama e investigar de donde provenían, pero sólo tuvo que ser paciente para darse cuenta de que pertenecían a su propio jefe, Pegasus, quien lloraba cada día por su difunta esposa.

—¿Hacia dónde fue el alma de mi esposa al morir? ¡Tú pudiste hablar con ellas! – Pegasus comenzó a decir, apoyando bruscamente la copa sobre la mesa, creando un sonido que asustaba y hacía creer que esta se rompería en cualquier momento, Atem se desconcentró debido a tal violenta acción y las palabras que se tornaban confusas.

Pues, bien, entendía ahora la pregunta que le había hecho días atrás. Pero, jamás mencionó haber podido hablar con las almas. Eso era una locura, totalmente imposible e irreal.

Pegasus definitivamente, estaba desesperado, estaba enfermo.

—¿¡Para qué te he metido en el mundo virtual!? ¡Se suponía que debías comunicarte con ella! —Gritó golpeando nuevamente la mesa nada más que con sus puños, dejando salpicar un poco de vino debido a la brusca sacudida. Atem alzó sus cejas, viendo la mirada fija de su jefe con sus ojos llorosos y mejillas rojas, mostrando que este estaba a punto de culminar en su borrachera. Esperaba en cualquier momento que el hombre frente a él simplemente cerrara sus ojos denotando inconsciencia.

Aun así, al esperar, pensaba detenidamente sobre lo que éste le preguntaba. ¿Pegasus acaso tenía la idea de comunicarse con los muertos a través de un mundo virtual? Está bien que fue capaz de hacer que todo lo ficticio se volviera real, sin embargo, la comunicación con aquellos que ya no estaban era una locura, sin duda.

Atem podía entender la desesperación del hombre, que lo llevó a contratar tantos sirvientes como fuera posible para no dejarlo solo con su depresión, que pudiera manejar sus computadoras, los sistemas y demás tecnologías para cumplir esa fantasía frustrada.

Nada iba a suceder, de eso estaba seguro. Debía decírselo. —Cyndia murió, Pegasus, yo no puedo comunicarme con ella y tú tampoco. Aun así, debes seguir adelante, creo que eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. — El silencio fue su única respuesta ante su intento por consolar y a la vez, avivar el razonamiento del mismo hombre que ahora nada más lo miraba sin más.

Un chasquido resonó por todo el despacho, un picor conocido sentía en su mejilla, sorprendido al ver que fue abofeteado por su jefe alcoholizado, que jamás le había levantado la mano a pesar de sus inestabilidades.

Quizás Pegasus no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la realidad, esa fantasía, tal deseo era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, irónicamente. Sin embargo, Atem no podía apoyarlo con una idea así.

Pero él no estaba sobre sus zapatos, y por su propio bien, decidió cerrar la boca.

* * *

El día con Pegasus había terminado, la limusina lo trasladaba hacia la mansión donde todo había comenzado, llevándolo al castigo interminable, la tortura insoportable bajo el nombre de Gozaburo Kaiba, con su olor a cigarro y esa sonrisa tan repugnante como la primera vez que lo vio.

No se volvió a encontrar con Seto Kaiba, a quien vería en dos días. No sabía por qué necesitaba ver aquel rostro, era como una especie de pilar que lo mantenía fuerte ante todas las ocasiones, sobre todo ante su enfrentamiento con Gozaburo, viendo nada más como compartían el mismo enemigo.

El simple hecho de comprenderse con alguien, lo hacía sentirse seguro, especialmente cuando con su hermano se estaba sintiendo bastante alejado.

Temblaba ante la idea de perderlo, de recibir esa mirada que carecía de cariño y afecto, el apoyo que ahora añoraba.

Estaba en ese rincón, bajo el olor a metal de la cadena que apretaba cada vez más su muñeca, el hambre que golpeaba contra las paredes del estómago con su fuerte rugido que resonaba por el despacho desvergonzadamente, las risas burlonas del hombre que lo observaba, fingiendo que leía papeles supuestamente de su trabajo, cuando solamente saboreaba cada segundo de sufrimiento de este sirviente que le tocaba tener por dos días.

De nuevo se atrevió a quemarlo con el cigarro, era ya como una parte de la rutina, pero ahora, además, lo obligaba a lastimarse a sí mismo. Que, por alguna razón, para Atem no era tan difícil, y sería menos complicado sí tuviera que hacerlo a solas, sin embargo, tenía que quemarse frente a ese hombre, cortarse lentamente sus brazos mostrando como su sangre recorría su pálida piel y caía sobre el suelo de madera, aquella sangre que después era obligado a limpiar.

Resistía lo más que podía sus gemidos de dolor, pero el jefe no soportaba el silencio, por lo tanto, utilizaba la cadena para tirar de él y golpearlo hasta sacarle una confesión de que estaba sintiendo el más intenso dolor, dejando que el hombre de traje se regocijara con aquel sufrimiento.

Atem sentía cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras pensaba en el odio hacia sí mismo, en la furia y angustia que Yuugi podría sentir; parpadeaba para espantar las mismas, no iba a llorar sobre su sangre derramada, frente a los dientes espantosos del hombre mayor que no dejaba de mostrarlos ante cada quejido. Si, Atem se odiaba a sí mismo, pero el odio hacia Gozaburo era muchísimo mayor.

Se quedaba en el mismo rincón con sus brazos sangrando y su pecho ardiendo terriblemente por las quemaduras, ignorando el hambre y sed que tanto lo atormentaban, pensando en la peor tortura que podría darle al desgraciado que le arruinaba la vida. Sólo quería que el mañana llegara, que esos dos días de pura tortura acabaran y podría quedar en la paz del sábado y el domingo.

Nunca creyó que los días con Seto Kaiba serían de paz, pero no iba a negar que era en lo único en lo que pensaba en esta semana.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo, sí Seto lo dejaría dormir de nuevo, aunque ahora el solo pensar en recostarse causaba que todo su cuerpo ardiera dolorosamente. Estaba sensible ante todo tacto, nada ni nadie podría tocarlo sin causarle dolor. Incluso su ropa ya lo estaba molestando.

En momentos así, sólo quería morir.

El sol se escondía por segunda vez, sabiendo que el siguiente día sería el que marcaría su libertad por solamente dos días, irónicamente. También había perdido la cuenta de cuantas semanas le quedaban para terminar con este cambio de jefes que ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Aun así, no se arrepentía, con la falta de cordura todavía recordaba el motivo de su presencia frente a dos jefes que tan inestable lo dejaban.

Ya no pasaba las noches con sus ojos cerrados, contemplaba la luz de luna que resaltaba sobre la ventana, las pocas estrellas sobre el cielo oscuro, cuando cambiaba de color al acercarse la mañana, apareciendo el sol nuevamente.

Es como si el tiempo pasara con demasiada rapidez en esas noches, aunque a veces, se sentían tan lentos, pero la tranquilidad de estar solo y en silencio, sin ser observado por ese hombre mayor, lo dejaba calmado por ese poco tiempo.

Sin saber por qué, esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del castaño, como sí este fuera una especie de rescatista. De todas maneras, jamás se hizo presente, provocando una carcajada burlona del mismo padre del joven. —Quizás ya se olvidó de ti. — Murmuró con sorna, haciendo gruñir al pequeño de cabellos tricolor.

Era un estúpido por confiar en Seto, por esperar a su entrada tan decidida y que le causaba una extraña sensación de protección ante la triste soledad que sentía en todos estos días.

Estaba por darse por vencido, pensando en cerrarle la puerta la esperanza, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió mostrando a dos guardias de traje y lentes negros que Atem podía reconocer vagamente, sabiendo que trabajaban para Seto Kaiba.

Seto mandó a dos hombres para que lo llevaran, era obvio, no iba a ir él todo el tiempo a buscarlo, ¿o sí? Era tonto de su parte pensar algo así.

Gozaburo hizo una mueca que denotaba frustración, y Atem no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro, con la extraña necesidad de estirar la lengua burlonamente, pero se resistió a la tentación, sobre todo porque estos guardias lo tomaron de los brazos, llevándolo sin nada de suavidad hasta fuera del despacho.

Atem pensaba que sería llevado directamente hacia Seto Kaiba, sin embargo, se notó sorprendido cuando fue lanzado bruscamente al suelo de su propia habitación vacía, haciéndolo rebotar con el suelo duramente frío y de madera perfectamente lustrada.

No pensó en ningún momento en buscar con la mirada a su hermano, sino preguntarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué Seto lo dejó con nada más que su voluntad y dolor acumulado por toda la semana que había vivido? Cuando aclaró firmemente que tenía que cuidar de él para que este no fuera insuficiente para su trabajo.

Atem quiso reír, sí no fuera que estaba más concentrado en el ardor que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo, causando que le costara levantarse del suelo. Se sentía ridículo al preguntarse cosas sin sentido. ¿Esperaba ser cuidado por Seto nuevamente? Qué estupidez.

De todas maneras, no podía evitar preguntarse cuál era el objetivo de Seto; se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

Ordenó con fastidio a Isono y Fuguta que se encargaran de llevar a Atem a su habitación. Pensaba antes en la misma decisión, de sí debía irlo a buscar por su cuenta y llevarlo a su despacho o algún otro lugar seguro para cuidar de él. Aun así, sacudía violentamente esas ideas de su cabeza y trataba de mantener distancia sobre el mismo que no salía de su mente para nada.

No olvidaba lo que pasó con Mai, estaba profundamente agradecido de que esta no se diera cuenta de lo que murmuró con tanto deseo inconsciente. Pero ya no más, no sabía qué tipo de efecto tenía Atem sobre él y por qué pasó todo eso, sólo estaba seguro de que no dejaría que se vuelva a entrometer en su vida y acciones.

No se distraería con aquel joven tan insignificante, acabaría arruinando todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, todo por un chico que con su testarudez pudo generar cierto encanto interesante que creaba un gusto amargo en la garganta de Seto, quien desesperado arañaba sus propios brazos resistiendo el deseo de ir a verlo.

¿Deseo? No, ese no era el sentimiento, sólo era algo parecido a la preocupación que ya debía olvidar.

Atem no existía para él, ni jamás deberá existir.

De hecho, la única solución sería dejar que este se ocupara solo de sus heridas, y sí acababa muriéndose con el tiempo como un animal herido y abandonado, entonces mejor.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta al pensar fríamente en eso, que deshizo inmediatamente para evitar todo tipo de arrepentimientos que fueran a surgir y arruinar su decisión. Atem no era parte de él, ni significaba nada. No supo por qué, ni quería saber la razón de su figura creándose en su imaginación, con gemidos y jadeos que surgían de su boca y besos que entregaba al mismo que su mente le mostraba.

No era real, ni esa vehemencia, ni lo que había visto al cerrar los ojos. El cansancio sólo jugaba con él.

De todas maneras, tomó la decisión de ir a verlo, no porque fuera su deseo, sino para ponerse a prueba a sí mismo, a su propia frialdad. Caminando furiosamente por los pasillos, apretando sus puños e ignorando a quien podría mirarlo, aunque a estas horas de la mañana los sirvientes recién se estarían duchando.

Atem, en cambio, era quien vivía diferente al resto, debido a la decisión que tomó por sí mismo, que Seto ponía en duda la voluntad de los demás, resaltando la valentía del mismo joven a quien detestaba ahora con toda su alma. Como le había dicho al principio, esa testarudez no lo llevaría lejos, estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte, ponía cara de que no se daba cuenta o simplemente no le importaba.

Seto reprimía su preocupación por él, esperando que desaparezca completamente al no saber de dónde provenía semejante sentimiento. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que ver con el otro, y al poner su presencia ante la mirada color amatista confirmaría su teoría; ellos dos no tienen nada de qué hablar.

Volvería a ser Kaiba, él no era Seto, hace años que había dejado de serlo.

* * *

Abriendo la puerta del aposento la madera rechinaba ruidosamente al ser movida aplicando lentitud, el joven tembloroso se volteaba bruscamente para ver quien osaba a presentarse ante su figura totalmente vulnerable y humillante. Seto Kaiba, por supuesto, con el brillo azul que quemaba sobre las heridas y sangre seca sobre la piel pálida del muchacho.

Seto ya no sabía hacia donde iba dirigida su furia, pues todo el odio que podía sentir hacia ese sirviente se había desvanecido por unos segundos, denotando preocupación que se sumaba a los latidos de su corazón agitado, con los recuerdos de su infancia repleta de maltrato, la asquerosa imagen de su padre disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno se formaba en su mente confundida.

De inmediato supo lo que Gozaburo lo obligó a hacer, sí no se equivocaba, suponía que Atem se había tenido que lastimar a sí mismo, pues su brazo cortado lo demostraba. O quizás, el mismo era un suicida.

Sea como sea, tenía que apartar esa comprensión y angustia que sentía al mirar al joven herido, y volverse más cruel que el hombre con quien acababa de tratar.

Atem estaba sentado en su cama con sus brazos estirados, temblando terriblemente, una excusa razonable sería el clima frío presente en las mañanas, la falta de alimentación y el cansancio que invadía su ser. Seto lo tenía en cuenta; Kaiba no.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Kaiba preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar la voz sin sentir la culpa acumularse molestamente en su garganta. Atem no se movió ante la presión, sólo parpadeaba cansadamente. —No es momento de holgazanear, límpiate esa sangre y ponte a trabajar. — Añadió más firmeza a su voz, apartando su mirada para no ver el rostro incrédulo de su sirviente.

—Necesito dormir…— Murmuró débilmente.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus labios y arañando sus brazos disimuladamente al tenerlos cruzados. Suspiró, preparándose para dejar salir un volumen más alto. — ¡Pues, qué pena! — Aquella agresividad y prepotencia resonó por toda la habitación, logrando que Atem lo mirara con sus ojos abiertos como platos, confundido ante el gran cambio de actitud de Seto.

Era indescifrable, sin duda, y el mismo tampoco le garantizaba que se preocuparía por él todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de que Seto demostrara tanta indiferencia cuando últimamente se mostraba como una persona totalmente distinta. ¿Qué pasó mientras él estaba ausente?

—Oh, ¿A dónde se fue el Seto que me dejaba dormir en su cama y me daba de comer? — Se atrevió a decir con sorna, por supuesto, no quería ser consentido nuevamente, sólo quería que lo dejara dormir, aunque sea en el mismo suelo.

Kaiba se acercó con pisadas fuertes, hasta tener poca distancia entre ambos, sentía la tentación de traer su rostro con el del pequeño sentado frente a él, pero sacudió ese pensamiento inútil de su cabeza para atreverse a tomarlo del brazo herido y obligarlo a levantarse de la cama.

Los fuertes gemidos de dolor de Atem le causaban un molesto ardor en su pecho, sintiendo casi el mismo sufrimiento del sirviente, parpadeando para ahuyentar las pocas lagrimas que se atrevían a escapar de sus ojos. No demostraría remordimiento alguno de apretar esa herida que vagamente sanaba y hacerlo resistir las suplicas entre sus dientes.

—No me llames Seto. ¿Me entendiste? — Kaiba presionó el brazo, recibiendo nada más que un quejido de esos labios tan finos de su sirviente, quien, a pesar de su dolor, le devolvía la mirada llena de odio.

Volvieron a los primeros días, eso, de alguna forma, aliviaba a Seto Kaiba, al ignorar también la punzada que sintió en su pecho.

Atem cerró sus ojos, tragando esta posible desesperanza que sentía. Recordaba en el lugar en donde estaban y con quien trataba, entonces se limitó a comprender que detrás de ese azul había algo más que frialdad. ¿Por qué trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que Seto… Kaiba era una persona diferente?

El ardor en su brazo generaba el crecimiento de su odio hacia el castaño, transmitiendo la misma furia que recibía, intentando ignorar esa molestia que ocasionaba que la sangre volviera a salir, quizás no con tanta intensidad, pero un poco como para manchar los dedos del castaño quien pareció no darse cuenta.

En momentos así, consideraba a Kaiba como alguien bipolar, sin embargo, sabía que esa no era la situación del ojiazul. Kaiba cambiaba de personalidad voluntariamente, debido a la obligación y presión que recibía de parte de la cabeza de todo esto. Al menos, esa era la conclusión a la que Atem había llegado.

De todas formas, tenía demasiadas teorías con respecto a ese ser que estaba frente a él lastimando cada vez más su brazo. Pensando en mil maneras de odiarlo, y una de perdonarlo.

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, y era el de la promesa que Seto le había hecho de no lastimarlo de nuevo. Ahora mismo, la estaba rompiendo. Quiso hacer mención de este hecho, pero una parte de su mente le pidió que no, que se hiciera el tonto.

¿Por qué aceptó ignorarlo? No lo sabía.

—Basta, trabajaré, pero suéltame, por favor. — Atem dejó salir aquellas palabras con un volumen muy bajo, que se sintió avergonzado de haber sonado tan sumiso y miedoso. —¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Se atrevió a preguntar con su mirada agachada, sintiendo como Kaiba dejaba de apretar su herida para soltarlo completamente.

Kaiba lo miraba sorprendido, viendo una actitud de parte de Atem que jamás había visto ni supo que iba a presenciar alguna vez. Por alguna razón, lo hacía sentirse decepcionado, pues imaginó que Atem lucharía por liberarse y saber el motivo de su repentino cambio de actitud. Aunque también parecía estar cavilando demasiado, sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ocupaba la mente de Atem en estos momentos.

Sacudió su cabeza. Mejor era olvidar esa curiosidad.

—Cuidarás de Mokuba. – Dijo con firmeza, confundido en cierta forma ya que podría haberle dado una tarea mucho más complicada, sin embargo, cuidar de Mokuba no fue la gran cosa anteriormente, además que era una fuerte demostración de confianza que Seto tenía hacia su sirviente.

Pero ya lo dijo, ya dio su orden y no debía retractarse o perdería autoridad.

Atem sólo asintió moviendo levemente su cabeza, con un suspiro deprimente se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación. Seto estaba atónito por lo que veía, esa imagen de debilidad jamás la había tratado con Atem.

Estaba por pasar su mano por su rostro, al acercar sus dedos notó un color rojo. Se sintió temblar al ver aquel color ensuciando sus manos, no cabía duda de que era sangre. Siendo la misma mano con la que apretó la herida de su sirviente, supo de inmediato que no sólo era sangre, sino la de Atem.

De nuevo la culpa recorría todo su cuerpo, creando molestos escalofríos que lo paralizaban. Era seguro que Atem la pasó terriblemente con Pegasus, pero muchísimo peor con Gozaburo, y ahora su intención era que estos dos días en que se mantenía lejos de sus horribles pesadillas, se convertirían también en los peores de su vida.

Seto sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, ya demostró que era la autoridad a la que él debía obedecer, le enseñó lo que es el dolor recibido por sus propias manos; no necesitaba seguir, ni darle más sufrimiento del que ya recibió. ¿No?

Apretó sus puños fuertemente, arrepentido de sus sentimientos y deseando desvanecerlos completamente, para volverse en aquella persona fría que tanto necesitaba ser.

Era imposible, su corazón seguía latiendo con una mezcla de ansiedad y angustia.

Caminaba débilmente hacia las duchas, sintiendo su brazo arder y palpitar con insistencia, haciendo que no olvidara esa mirada profunda de ojos azules que le deseaba la muerte. Seguía pensando en él, no podía evitarlo, le causaba rabia tenerlo todos estos días ocupando su mente cuando una estrategia es lo que debería estar pensando. Ya que, sentía que nada de esto iba a terminar al menos que él moviera sus manos y pies, poniéndose en marcha con algún plan.

Miraba hacia el suelo, conociendo perfectamente el camino, agachaba su cabeza inconscientemente deseando que nadie lo mirara. Pues estaba en un estado muy humillante.

Su mala suerte apareció, aunque él no se había dado cuenta, mientras llegaba a la sala con duchas una multitud lo rodeaba, entre las personas que lo empujaban sin pensar ni mirar, estaba su hermano Yuugi, quien fue el único que levantó su mirada para ver de pies a cabeza al muchacho de cabello tricolor con sus brazos sangrando, su ropa rota y su cuello marcado con quemaduras.

Yuugi temblaba ante la imagen, hizo lo mejor que pudo para quedarse quieto y observar mejor a su hermano que se iba alejando dándole a espalda. Tenía su cabeza agachada, algo que él jamás hacía. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Atem estaba terriblemente mal.

Alzó sus manos para sacudirlas en cuanto estuviera preparado, y abrió su boca comenzando a crear un grito que llamaría la atención de cualquiera que estuviera presente. Sin embargo, sólo quería llamar la atención de una sola persona.

Estaba por decir el nombre de su hermano con el volumen más alto que podía dar. —¡Yuugi! – Pero una voz firme y grave lo detuvo, atrayendo al mismo, causando que ignorara su objetivo. Yuugi se volteó con desesperación, pensando que sería uno de los guardias o jefes que los estaban observando, y no llegó a ver a nadie conocido, excepto por…

Keith, quien posicionado cómodamente al lado de la pared donde se apoyaba, con sus brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa, lo miraba fijamente haciendo un gesto para que el pequeño se acercara. Yuugi, sin poder decir no, le daba la espalda a Atem y caminaba rápidamente hacia el hombre que lo llamaba, sin saber el motivo de este pero sorprendido e interesado ya que el mismo nunca se había dirigido a él sin dar información importante. Aunque, Atem pareció enojarse bastante ante el pequeño rumor que había soplado Keith en casi toda la mansión, a pesar de que la información era veraz.

—No te preocupes por tu hermano, él tiene otras cosas que hacer. Ya es diferente a nosotros. — Keith comenzó a decir sin borrar su sonrisa. Yuugi alzó las cejas confundido y preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te hablaron de los sirvientes de prestigio? — Yuugi pronto recordó lo que Bakura le había explicado en sus primeros días. Nunca se imaginó que Atem podría ser uno de ellos, pues poco hacía lo que le pedían, era obvio que no haría más de lo que ya le ordenaban.

Aunque tenía sentido, Atem se mantenía alejado de él porque ahora tenía dos jefes con los cuales tratar, por más que fuera por tiempo limitado, es posible que Atem haya ganado el respeto de esos hombres. Sonaba descabellado.

—Escuché por ahí que a Pegasus le gusta mucho su talento. Él es quien mejor habló de tu hermano. — Keith añadió con una leve risa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? — Yuugi se sintió querer saltar encima del hombre que tenía en frente, hablando de su hermano sin emitir más información que era obvio que el pequeño de cabello tricolor necesitaba para creer en ella. Además, ¿era bueno o malo que Atem sea considerado un sirviente talentoso y obediente?

—La última vez que ese hombre pisó la mansión, me atreví a meter mi oído en las conversaciones ajenas. — Pegasus había considerado pasar por la mansión cuando devolvió al respectivo sirviente a su lugar de trabajo que le correspondía, hablando con Gozaburo del buen rendimiento que Atem estaba teniendo.

Por supuesto, Pegasus estaba un poco disgustado con el sirviente de lengua larga, sin embargo, no perdía oportunidad para hablar bien de él, asegurándose de poder tenerlo bajo su poder nuevamente. Ya que le era bastante útil.

—¿Y qué escuchaste? — Yuugi preguntó inmediatamente al recibir nada más que silencio.

—Sólo eso, que tu hermanito será el favorito de todos ahora. Irá de aquí para allá, muy distinto a nosotros. — Keith pareció divagar un poco al final, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, como sí realmente estuviera pensativo al respecto.

Yuugi simplemente no comprendía lo que Keith quería decir, ¿qué significaba que Atem sea el favorito? ¿Estaría más tiempo lejos de él? ¿Sería tratado bien o peor que antes?

Todas las nuevas noticias y rumores sólo le caían terriblemente mal, no quería saber más al respecto. Necesitaba ver a su hermano. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para encontrar a quien tanto anhelaba ver, sólo tenía frente a él a una mujer en camisa blanca y corbata negra, minifalda del mismo color y un cabello rubio que cubría sus hombros.

—Basta de charla, señores, y a trabajar. — Mai tenía un pequeño látigo en su mano que logró hacer un agudo ruido al impactar fuertemente contra una de las paredes para asustar a los sirvientes que enfrentaba. El único que se sobresaltó fue Yuugi, pero Keith llevaba una sonrisa llena de … ¿satisfacción? Y relajadamente se alejaba de donde se mantenía apoyado, para caminar hasta su lugar de trabajo.

Yuugi lo miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo, un golpe recibido en su hombro por el látigo lo obligó a dejar de distraerse y ocuparse de lo que se le ordenaba.

Con decepción, esperaba nada más poder ver a su hermano cuando el sol se ocultara.

Atem se encontraba sintiendo el frío de la ducha cubrir sus heridas, generando el conocido sentimiento de presión sobre ellas. Se abrazaba a sí mismo buscando consuelo, agachando su cabeza mientras la lluvia helada recorría su nuca. El pensamiento constante que le decía que no había final lo acorralaba, creando la imagen de Yuugi mirándolo con recelo, presentándole el sentimiento de culpa que parecía jamás dejarlo en paz.

Quería poder explicarle todo a su hermano, aunque sabía que no sería conveniente, pero quería recuperar esa mirada cálida que antes recibía, pues era lo único que podía mantenerlo fuerte en estos momentos.

Saliendo de la ducha y cambiándose de ropa por una limpia y en buen estado, recordaba que su tarea era la de cuidar a Mokuba, alguien que pareció confiarle algunas cosas y su personalidad parecida a la de Yuugi le daba cierta calma. Era como refugiarse en viejos recuerdos que el pequeño de cabellos alborotados le estaba entregando.

A pesar del repentino comportamiento agresivo de Kaiba que lo dejó algo aturdido, estaba agradecido de que le haya dado la misma tarea ni lo obligara a forzar su cuerpo debilitado. En cierta manera, esa era la pauta que tenía para pensar que quizás Seto no sea como Gozaburo.

No sabía por qué necesitaba creer algo así, simplemente quería poder agradecerle por haber cuidado de él sin sentirse patético o arrepentido. Veía algo que tenía en común con el ojiazul, no sabía exactamente qué era, por eso necesitaba conocerlo mejor.

¿Necesitaba? Que curiosa palabra, esos sentimientos tan confusos que recorrían su corazón lo distraían del dolor de estar alejado de su hermano. Por eso, no quería detener el fuerte latido que lo mantenía vivo.

Kaiba estaba fuera de sí, no había nada en lo que pudiera pensar claramente, ni siquiera en su trabajo. Se miraba en el espejo del baño, sin lograr admirar su reflejo, sin saber a quién estaba viendo. Consiguió lavarse las manos sucias con la sangre de Atem, no es como sí la mancha fuera grande, pero lo hacía sentirse inseguro y culpable.

Tenía que desvanecer todos esos sentimientos relacionados con su sirviente y por lo menos despertar uno solo, que era el odio.

No tenía razones para odiarlo, más que irónicamente hacerlo sentir lo contrario. Una extraña sensación de confianza y seguridad que creaba a la preocupación y latidos que golpeaban constantemente su pecho como si fuera a saltar de su cuerpo.

Quizás todo esto tenía que ver con haberlo traído a esta mansión, su consciencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a que ahora tortura a dos personas que trajo bajo su propia voluntad, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de no aceptar darles la entrevista de trabajo cuando esta sucedió.

En cambio, se descontroló, dejando de hacer las preguntas, comenzaba a golpear a los mellizos como sí no hubiera un mañana, como sí estos dos fueran su padre, como si fueran él mismo hace unos años. El Seto Kaiba que permitió que alejaran a su hermanito menor, el Seto Kaiba que dejó que su madre muriera.

El que la mató.

Seto Kaiba era un asesino, eso era lo que quería escribir en letras grandes encima del espejo con su propia sangre. Apretó su puño con fuerza, preparándose para impactarlo contra su propio reflejo, hasta que unos ruidosos golpes en la puerta de su habitación llamaron su atención.

Con un suspiro, esperó al menos un minuto a que la persona del otro lado de la puerta dejara de insistir y le permitiera estar solo. Aun así, los golpes volvieron a sonar, rompiendo con la paciencia de Kaiba, logrando que éste se acercara a la misma y la abriera para revelar a una mujer sonriente con curvas perfectas, su camisa ajustada y ligeramente desabotonada para mostrar un escote provocativo; Seto, no se sentía atraído para nada.

Mirar a Mai era como revivir ese vergonzoso momento en el que se imaginaba a Atem entre sus brazos completamente desnudo.

Sacudió la imagen de su mente, se concentró en esa mirada atenta a sus expresiones, buscando devorárselo completamente, con un objetivo desconocido.

No volvería a los viejos tiempos, donde fue engañado y traicionado por su belleza.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora? — Kaiba la atendió bruscamente, aun sosteniendo la puerta y posicionándose en el marco para que esta no pasara.

—Tengo tiempo libre. — Mai respondió, inclinando su cabeza dejando que su lacio cabello cayera un poco más por sus hombros.

—Eso no es cierto, y no creo que en diez minutos pueda satisfacer tus necesidades Mai. Creo que ya jamás podré hacerlo. — Kaiba dejó salir aquellas palabras, yendo a lo directo y deseando que con eso la mujer se sintiera ofendida y rechazada. Pero Mai era tan insistente como Atem.

—Seto, no soy una mujer necesitada, sí quiero tener sexo, puedo conseguirlo enseguida. Pero tú no sabes lo que quiero yo, por eso sigues equivocándote. — Kaiba arqueó sus cejas, dejando que la mujer continuara hablando. —Te quiero a ti. — Fue lo único que murmuró, con un movimiento exagerado de labios mientras enredada el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos, quedando con poca distancia que romper.

Kaiba apretó sus labios, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos al no resistir la presencia de la mujer. No, ella estaba equivocada, él ya no se sentía de la misma manera que antes y Mai tampoco lo quería tanto como decía.

Algo buscaba, no sabía qué, pero no lo iba a encontrar.

—Vete. —Fue lo que Kaiba dijo con firmeza, sin atreverse a empujarla, porque sí lo hacía, lo haría con mucha violencia.

Mai sólo dejó salir un par de risitas, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Kaiba, quien se mantuvo tenso en su lugar. Recorría sus manos por el abdomen del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, pasando su lengua por sus labios, dedicándose a su objetivo que era seducirlo, y no iba a mentir, que ella también se sentía tan atraída como antes. Seto era guapo, a pesar de su actitud llena de arrogancia y agresividad.

Kaiba apretaba los puños, sintiendo la hebilla de su cinturón siendo removida, notando la falta de discreción que Mai estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

Atem caminaba hacia la dirección de la habitación de Kaiba, pensando que allí estaría Mokuba esperándolo como la última vez. Kaiba nunca le había dicho dónde estaría la habitación del pequeño, por lo tanto, se arriesgaba a ir al único lugar que tenía seguro que era el correcto.

Escuchando risitas por los pasillos, que sonaban conocidos y seductores. Una mujer estaba cerca, pero no la vería, no quería ver a nadie a la cara, sin importar quien sea. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y su única motivación era cumplirlo.

Más cerca estaba de la habitación de Kaiba, más fuerte escuchaba los suspiros y risitas que resonaban por sus oídos. Frente a sus ojos, la puerta del lugar a donde quería llegar estaba abierta y sólo notaba la figura de dos personas probablemente abrazadas. Aunque la mujer frente a él tomaba la iniciativa de todo y no parecían estar haciendo mucho. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados.

Reconocía ese cabello rubio que cubría la delgada espalda de la mujer y esas piernas tan largas y perfectas. Por arriba de la cabeza de esta, estaba el rostro de Seto Kaiba visible, mirándola fijamente con sus labios apretados. No sabía sí estaba incomodo o algo, pero esa mujer parecía ser cercana a él para tenerla abrazada y no hacerle nada.

Era, en definitiva, la supervisora con Seto Kaiba, explicaba la repentina aparición de esta con un cargo importante y actitudes prepotentes. ¿Así que Kaiba tenía pareja?

No supo por qué le molestaba el hecho de ver a Kaiba con sus ojos penetrando a la mujer que unía su cuerpo con el suyo, sin haber notado la presencia del pequeño sirviente que con confusión los observaba.

No estaba molesto, quizás incomodo o inseguro. Era extraño pensar que Kaiba podía tener a alguien que lo amara.

Atem pensó inmediatamente en Mokuba, pero no era lo mismo, esta era una mujer que lo abrazaba, acariciaba y posiblemente ya lo haya besado. ¿Por qué pensaba en algo así? ¿Por qué le importaba que esta persona sea capaz de estar tan cerca de Seto Kaiba? No sólo cerca, sino de una forma tan íntima y cariñosa.

¿Cómo se sentía eso?

Llevó su mano a su pecho, con sus latidos decepcionados.

¿Decepción? Otro extraño sentimiento que acababa de nacer con esa escena. Sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia adelante, tomando valor para interrumpir el momento sabiendo que esto podría molestar a Kaiba, pero no le importaba. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Aunque… lo había olvidado. Es como sí su objetivo ahora solo fuera interrumpir el momento de ellos dos. El pequeño se posicionó al lado de la mujer, con su mirada directa y penetrante hacia el ojiazul que en el momento que éste apareció, notó su existencia.

Su rostro denotaba sorpresa y algo parecido al alivio. A Atem no le importaba lo que podía sentir, sólo quería que esos dos se separaran.

No, sólo quería trabajar. Distraerse de la gran herida que tenía en su corazón, que por alguna razón ardía bastante ahora mismo.

Mai se volteó a mirar al sirviente, con sus labios fruncidos, soltando lentamente al castaño pegado a ella. —¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Deberías estar trabajando. — Mai fue la primera en romper el hielo. Atem y Seto se miraban fijamente, sin decirse nada realmente.

—Él vino a trabajar. — Seto respondió por el pequeño sirviente. Mai arquea las cejas.

—¿A tu habitación? — La rubia se cruzó de brazos, alejándose completamente del ojiazul que ahora no dejaba de mirar al joven de cabello tricolor como sí algo lo estuviera hipnotizando.

Atem por alguna razón sintió que sonreía internamente.

—No es de tu incumbencia, yo estoy a cargo de él. — Ahora sí se dedicó a fijarse en la mujer que con incredulidad atendía a sus palabras.

—Yo superviso las actividades de los sirvientes. — La mujer se atrevió a levantar la voz.

Atem se sentía sorprendido de que siempre es quien presencia las discusiones de los demás, sin decir palabra alguna, y resulta que él es la razón de esas peleas.

—En este caso, el único que debería supervisarlo soy yo, así que no te metas. — Seto tomó del brazo a Atem y lo llevó a sus espaldas, ejerciendo fuerza terriblemente dolorosa para el sirviente, pero éste no lo tuvo en cuenta, ni siquiera sabía que lo había tomado del brazo.

Mai dejó salir una risa incrédula. —¿Ahora es un sirviente de prestigio? — Atem estaba por abrir la boca de curiosidad, sintiendo la necesidad de preguntar, pero sabiamente decidió callarse, sobre todo porque el dolor en el apretón que se estaba haciendo sobre su brazo lo distraía más que la discusión importante que presenciaba.

Seto pareció mantener el silencio por unos segundos, suspirando fuertemente. —Así es. — Fue el punto final de la conversación. Pues, Mai miró al ojiazul y luego al pequeño de ojos amatistas para entonces voltearse dramáticamente y alejarse de los dos.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron solos, el primero en moverse fue Atem, quien tiró de su propio brazo para que el mayor lo soltara. Tuvo un resultado exitoso.

—¿Dónde está Mokuba? — No era la verdadera pregunta que quería hacer, pero era la que debía, o si no llegarían a una discusión con resultados para nada satisfactorios.

Kaiba no se volteó a mirarlo, tenía sus puños apretados, sin sentir el calor de la suave piel de Atem entre sus dedos. Se sintió completamente confundido al darse cuenta de que lo había tomado, de una forma tan posesiva y que se sintió demasiado… bien. No sabía por qué.

—En su habitación, yo te llevaré. — Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigir palabra, aunque la curiosidad rodaba por la lengua de Atem, éste no quiso hablar del asunto que creaba un nudo molesto en su pecho, como cierta inseguridad. ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto pensar en ellos dos? No era su asunto.

Kaiba, aun así, tenía esa actitud protectora, posesiva, prepotente; no tenía nombre exacto la forma de tratar con Atem. Sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos amatistas lo tomaba como algo soportable, por más que la confusión lo invadía más que el dolor causado por los látigos. Sabía que algo volaba por la mente de Seto, y quería descubrirlo, pues no le convencía la idea de que Seto era un torturador, después de todo lo que vio y averiguó de él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó con absoluta rapidez, Atem regresó a las manos de sus otros jefes, diferentes y posiblemente distantes a lo que era Seto Kaiba.

Pegasus era un jefe muy inestable, cuyos trabajos eran cada vez más insoportables y dolorosos. Atem ya no llevaba la cuenta de los días, la descarga eléctrica le hacía olvidar su propio nombre por unos cuantos segundos.

El cambio de jefes era como pasar por un bosque oscuro, las hojas volaban y no sabía cuales iban a golpear su cara. Gozaburo, era como una tormenta; el cielo se oscurecía y los truenos invadían sus oídos, la lluvia comenzaba a caer en los peores momentos, añadiendo granizo más tarde.

Atem sentía que no aguantaba, su cabeza dolía y latía, ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de gritar o quejarse; era completamente sumiso, sin esperar al final de la tortura.

Y finalmente, había llegado.

Kaiba caminaba por un solo lugar en su habitación. Veía en su agenda los días contados, sabiendo que éste sería el último. Las semanas dolorosas para su sirviente, acabarían.

¿Por qué lo pensaba así? ¿Por qué le importaba?

La ansiedad se estrellaba en las paredes de su garganta, dándole la necesidad de gritar que le trajeran a su sirviente de nuevo. Pensando que sería la última semana, y Gozaburo posiblemente preparara la peor tortura.

¿Qué más podía hacerle? Todo lo que vivió de pequeño, lo volvió a ver con Atem. Las quemaduras, los cortes, las autolesiones; todo estaba ahí. ¿Lo obligaría a suicidarse? ¿A matar a alguien? Eso era lo único que faltaba.

Podía odiarlo, podría haber deseado que desaparezca por la confusión que le hacía sentir, pero no quería que Atem viviera el sufrimiento de matar a su propio ser querido, o a acabar con su vida cuando tenía que cuidar de alguien que lo necesitaba. Esas obligaciones, eran terribles. No se las deseaba a nadie.

Las horas pasaban, segundos, minutos, todo era demasiado lento. El odio, la preocupación, la culpa se sumaban a su estómago generándole insoportables nauseas. ¿Todo se calmaría cuando por fin podría ver a su sirviente?

Pues, probablemente sí. Cuando Atem estaba con él, nada más sentía la rabia de la confusión en su corazón, pero la ansiedad y el nerviosismo desaparecía.

Se recostaba en su cama y no podía dormir, las pesadillas al soñar despierto lo atormentaban bastante, aun veía la sangre en sus dedos a pesar de haberla limpiado hace bastante tiempo. Lo extraño era que cuando Atem estaba con él, sabiendo que dormía en su habitación, es ahí cuando Seto podía cerrar los ojos y sumirse al sueño.

No sabía la razón, como con otras tantas cosas que sucedían con Atem presente.

Atem, Atem, Atem.

Ese nombre no dejaba de sonar, de escribirse en su frente como algo que debía recordar siempre, que tenía que existir en su vida. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué tenía que ver con él?

No le hacía ni bien ni mal, sólo le hacía sentir nuevamente. Jamás había tenido esta mezcla de sentimientos, la sola existencia de una persona le dio un giro inesperado a su vida. ¿Qué eran estos latidos? ¿Qué era esta calma al sentir el aroma natural que el joven siempre llevaba?

Creía saber el nombre de esta emoción, sin embargo, no quería formar las letras para darse cuenta de la razón. Mordía su labio al no querer decirlo, apretaba sus ojos con la palma de sus manos para no mirar al techo y ver líneas imaginarias que escribían aquella palabra.

La alarma sonó ruidosamente, marcando la hora en la que debería supuestamente levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar a Atem, quien se encontraba ahora con Gozaburo.

No, no iba a ir a buscarlo. Que los guardias lo llevaran a su habitación, y listo. No se ocuparía más de ese sirviente. Al menos ahora tenía la calma de que ya estaría bajo su control todas las semanas. ¿Verdad?

¿Atem estaba siquiera vivo?

Sí no lo estaba, ya le avisarían.

Ya le avisarían….

El silencio lo invadió, no podía quedarse calmado fríamente con ese pensamiento. Se sintió saltar de la cama para ponerse de pie, como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, e ir hacia el despacho de Gozaburo. Con pisadas rápidas, apuradas, el sudor cayendo por su frente, las manos frías apretadas en un puño. Tragaba saliva al sentirse arrepentido por dirigirse hacia ese lugar en busca de la seguridad de aquella persona.

No se preguntaba por qué, sólo actuaba ante sus necesidades.

Aunque quería negarlo, su necesidad era asegurarse de que ese sirviente estaba bien.

Abriendo la puerta bruscamente, escuchando el ruido de esta golpearse, veía como el hombre de traje con sonrisa repugnante lo recibía, con un joven de cabellos tricolores despeinados, ojeras y el labio sangrando. Se abrazaba a sí mismo en su cuerpo delgado, la espalda encorvada, como sí ya no pudiera vivir más.

Sintió lastima, preocupación, lo que sea, pero quería tomar a ese joven entre sus brazos y llevarlo a una cama para que descansara. —De ahora en adelante, es todo tuyo. Aunque sí te arrepientes de tenerlo de nuevo…— Gozaburo comenzó a decir, sin embargo, Seto se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

—Me lo llevo, gracias. — Se acercó lentamente hacia Atem, como sí en cuanto fuera a tocarlo este se quebrará en miles de pedazos. No iba a tratarlo mal, no hoy.

Lo llevó oyendo las silenciosas risas de su padre detrás de su espalda, sin importarle la imagen que daba el tener el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, con moretones, sangre y sudor. La delgadez era notable, el joven necesitaba descanso, comida y un baño.

Ignoró su confusión, su odio y rabia por lo que éste le hacía sentir. Sólo importaba la seguridad de la persona que tenía a su cargo.

Dejándolo descansar en su cama nuevamente, como la primera semana. El muchacho se había quedado dormido antes de acostarse, cuando estaba en los brazos del ojiazul, pareció relajarse y dejarse caer en el sueño. Aun así, a Seto no le molestó, simplemente lo dejó acomodarse en su almohada. Notándose agotado, necesitado de descanso.

Pasaba el tiempo, las horas, anochecía y Atem no despertaba. Era distinto a las otras veces, pues tres semanas ya habían pasado y el joven quizás se dio cuenta de eso, por eso descansaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez no quería despertar.

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando era la hora de dormir para todos, Seto no tenía cama, excepto por alguna habitación vacía que había en la mansión, el tema era que el castaño no quería alejarse del sirviente descansando en su lugar. No le importaba quedarse sin dormir.

Era sorprendente para él la voluntad que tenía de sentarse en el sillón, observando al joven en su cama, sin ninguna dificultad. Como sí su vida dependiera del descanso de Atem.

En medio de la madrugada, el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido cuando sollozos sobresaltaron al ojiazul. No decían nada, eran sólo lágrimas y pedidos de auxilio silenciosos. Sabía que no eran suyos, ni de nadie más que del sirviente que tenía en su cama.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón para acercarse al joven, quien al parecer estaba dormido aún, pero con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de todas maneras. Lloraba y no paraba, Seto no supo qué hacer. Decidió darle la espalda fingiendo indiferencia, tal y como sucedió cuando él era pequeño.

Él también lloraba en las noches, con su padre cerca, pero nadie atendió a su llamado de auxilio. ¿Por qué él debería hacer lo mismo con Atem? Sólo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ellas… no son reales.

—Quiero… ir… a casa. — Entre sollozos Atem logró decir aquello, a pesar de que estaba dormido, sus pedidos eran genuinos. Seto recordó a sí mismo, pidiendo la presencia de su madre, de alguien, alguna salvación que lo sacara de su dolor.

Apretó los puños sin poder darle la espalda a quien sufría. El pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre las sabanas, mojando la almohada con sus lágrimas. Seto mordía su labio inferior ante la idea que se le venía a la cabeza, caminó alrededor de la cama, pasando su mano por el espacio vacío donde entraría perfectamente su cuerpo.

Lo haría, pero no lo volvería hacer.

Se apoyó en el borde de la cama, aun vacilando. Acomodaba su cuerpo en ese pequeño espacio que Atem había dejado, dándole la posibilidad de acostarse a su lado. Seto resistió inconscientemente la respiración, con los nervios saliendo por su garganta con leves gruñidos por su incomodidad.

Nunca había estado cerca de nadie, nunca tuvo la intención de abrazar a alguien para consolarlo, excepto por Mokuba. En cambio, ahora, veía a un Atem tan vulnerable, pequeño y tembloroso, que su cuerpo inevitablemente se acercó más al suyo, estirando sus brazos para envolverlo en un ligero abrazo y calmar sus sollozos.

Rogaba por que Atem no se despertara, seguía llorando, pero no abría los ojos ni se movía. Su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente hasta quedar en completo silencio.

Seto sintió que cumplió con su objetivo, teniendo la calidez rodeando su cuerpo y el cabello suave cosquilleando su mentón. No quiso soltarlo a pesar de que éste se calmó, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir, el pequeño se aferró a su pecho, como si fuera una almohada.

El castaño se quería castigar a sí mismo por sentirse cómodo en la posición en la que estaba, sus latidos golpeaban tan fuerte que creía que el sonido despertaría al sirviente, sin embargo, no sólo dormía relajadamente, sino que el ojiazul también consiguió cerrar los ojos y soñar profundamente.

* * *

Atem había tenido pesadillas que le generaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza al despertar, sin embargo, sentía también que había dormido bien. No recordaba que pasó o qué debía hacer. A quién le debía servir ahora mismo, era su pregunta al despertar.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos escuchando el canto de los pájaros, sentía la cálida y suave respiración de alguien, el cobertor era muy cálido y cómodo, y la almohada simplemente relajante, que bajaba y subía. ¿Qué tipo de almohada era?

Poco a poco veía todo a su alrededor, las sabanas, la almohada, el sol que salía por la ventana; Seto durmiendo a su lado.

¿Seto?

Tenía su pálido rostro frente suyo, con sus suaves suspiros golpeando su nariz, su aroma invadía su ser y sus ojos cerrados denotaban que estaba descansando. De nuevo esa bella imagen del joven relajado permitiéndose descansar de la tortura que le tocaba vivir. Su corazón latía fuertemente al tenerlo tan cerca y descubriendo que sus manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho como sí lo estuviera sosteniendo, además, los brazos del mayor rodeaban su cintura, cubriéndolo mejor que una sábana.

Era cómodo, tan cómodo que no podía permitirse sentirlo.

Cerró los puños y con fuerza lo empujó, atreviéndose a despertarlo por el fuerte impacto de su espalda contra el suelo, escuchando el gemido de sorpresa que dejó salir el joven ojiazul.

Seto sintió un fuerte golpe despertarlo, aturdiéndolo más que cualquier pesadilla. Abrió sus ojos bruscamente buscando al culpable del empujón que recibió. Supo de inmediato que alguien lo tiró de la cama. ¿Mokuba? No, él no tenía tanta fuerza.

Alguien lo atacó.

Se levantó del suelo lo mejor que pudo, resistiendo el leve dolor en su espalda y observando que cerca suyo estaba su sirviente, Atem arrodillado en la cama con su rostro teñido de rojo y una intensa cara de susto.

Pero, esas mejillas rojas jamás las había visto, y ese tono le dejaba un aspecto muy interesante. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ah, ahora recordaba que lo dejó dormir en su cama, y además… Él durmió con su sirviente. Sí se estuviera viendo en un espejo, quizás tendría el mismo tono de rojo en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué hiciste!? ¿¡Qué hicimos!? ¿¡Qué!?— Atem gritó histéricamente, con su voz temblorosa. Se movía hacia atrás casi cayendo de la cama, pero rápidamente recuperó el balance.

Seto arqueó las cejas. —Cálmate, tenías pesadillas y yo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para calmarte. No podía dormir contigo llorando todo el tiempo. — El ojiazul apartó su mirada y se ocupó de responder secamente.

—¡No te creo! ¡No te…! — Atem se interrumpió a sí mismo, sintiéndose completamente mareado, dejándose caer sobre la almohada, con la debilidad en todo su cuerpo.

Seto inmediatamente se acercó a él para ver qué le pasaba. Atem jadeaba ligeramente y su histeria parecía haber bajado, sin embargo, estaba más pálida, el rojo en sus mejillas disminuyó.

El ojiazul apoyó su mano en la frente del joven de cabello tricolor y la sintió hervir. Estaba teniendo fiebre.

— _Lo que me faltaba. —_ Seto dijo en su cabeza. Tenía que cuidar de él, si o si, Gozaburo sólo dejaría que trabajara en esas condiciones. Nadie debía enterarse de que tenía a Atem en su habitación, pero no podía encontrar alguna excusa.

Mientras nadie preguntara, mejor. No iba a salir de su habitación al menos que sea absolutamente necesario, tenía a Mai como supervisora, ese era el único beneficio de su existencia.

Trajo un trapo húmedo para apoyarlo en la frente del muchacho, que sólo abría la boca para jadear, su nerviosismo había desaparecido, estaba nada más tenso y agotado, su cuerpo le devolvía todo el estrés y esfuerzo que había vivido en estas tres semanas.

Seto tragó saliva, sintiendo la culpa crecer en su pecho.

En silencio, se ocupaba de pasar el trapo por su frente y nuca, intentando bajar la fiebre del muchacho. Más tarde mandaría que le prepararan té y algo para que Atem pudiera comer, estaba delgado, llevando dos días sin alimentarse.

Al menos tenía una botella de agua, no le molestaba dársela a su sirviente que necesitaba hidratarse bastante. Lo ayudó a que bebiera y se sorprendió de que éste no se resistía.

Normalmente, Atem discutía cuando se trataba de ser cuidado por él, y no lo culpaba. Sin embargo, ahora necesitaba que confiara, que se dejara cuidar, pues todo su cuerpo hervía, su palidez era intensa y la delgadez denotaba que necesitaba alimento.

Estaba totalmente descuidado, y era su culpa.

Ese pensamiento lo apuñaló fuertemente en el pecho, pero sacudió su cabeza y lo apartó. Se concentró en ayudar al joven a sentarse y que bebiera del agua. —¿Qué sientes? — Seto se atrevió a preguntar.

Atem parpadeaba lentamente como si pensara en la respuesta. Sus ojos amatistas débiles se enfrentaron a los azules.

—Mareos, calor, dolor de cabeza y…— Suspiró, su voz salía con dificultad, es como sí le costara pensar siquiera en lo que fuera a decir. —Mucha confusión. — Esto último lo dijo con seguridad, como sí hablara de algo en particular. Seto creyó haber entendido lo que decía, pero era una locura relacionarlo con sus sentimientos. —Seto, ¿eres tú? — Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso era tonto? Por supuesto que era él, al mismo a quien empujó de la cama.

Además, le había dicho explícitamente que no le dijera Seto sino Kaiba. ¿La fiebre lo estaba haciendo delirar?... Eso era un consuelo.

De pronto, sintió que algo lo tiraba hacia abajo, justo haciéndolo chocar con el rostro del joven de cabello tricolor. Sus labios impactando con los suyos, sintiendo el calor de la fiebre y su respiración compartiéndose intensamente. Las pequeñas manos de Atem tomaban su camisa para atraerlo y mantenerlo cerca.

Seto quiso alejarse, empujarlo, rechazar esta acción tan sorprendente y confusa. ¿Por qué su sirviente lo estaba besando? Definitivamente era un delirio por la fiebre. Tenía que serlo.

Aun así, el ojiazul no supo por qué le correspondió. Cerró sus ojos y con sus manos tomó su rostro, besándolo apasionadamente y quizás… con un poco de violencia, mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo sus propias manos temblar como sí le temiera a quien tenía en frente, a estos sentimientos tan desconocidos que sacudían todo su cuerpo.

Temblaba terriblemente, estaba agitado, nervioso, pero no paraba de besar y saborear esos labios que le correspondían inconscientemente. Sabía que Atem estaba delirando por la fiebre, que tal vez esta acción no tenga ningún sentido y ojalá que lo olvidara en cuanto se duerma de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Seto estaba consciente, más o menos. No había excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, podría simplemente haberlo rechazado y no lo hizo. Esos labios delgados fueron tan tentadores como lo imaginaba, todo era real, pronto en cuanto lo soltara el arrepentimiento caería como una fuerte lluvia.

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire. Seto apoyó levemente su frente en la del pequeño, sintiendo el intenso calor sobre su piel. Las pequeñas manos de Atem encontraban su lugar en los hombros del mayor. —No…— Comenzó a murmurar, jadeando entre la pesadez de la fiebre y la falta de aire por el beso que no detuvieron. Al escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca del pequeño, Seto supo que éste se estaba arrepintiendo. —No me siento…— Pero luego añadió esas palabras. —No me siento muy bien. — Fue lo que dijo después de desmayarse de nuevo.

El corazón de Seto se detuvo al tener a su sirviente inconsciente en sus brazos. Estaba sudando bastante, pero respiraba. Estaba aliviado de que el joven respirara bien, sólo necesitaba ayudarlo a bajar la fiebre y en cuanto se despertara, lo haría tomar agua y comer.

No volvería a dejarse llevar por… lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo.

¿Besarlo? ¿A él? ¿Su sirviente? ¿Un hombre?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se estaba volviendo loco, metiéndose en un juego de seducción en el cual no quería caer. No sabía lo que Atem quería, a dónde quería llegar con sus delirios. Sí es que de verdad era eso, entonces, lo ignoraría.

Sea como sea, en esta mansión, en esta vida no había espacio para los sentimientos. No iba a aceptar que su corazón latía intensamente por ese joven, que él pequeño se notaba tan bello con sus ojos débiles pero brillantes enfrentando los suyos, que sus labios eran perfectos y su rostro tan suave.

No iba a recordar lo que acababa de suceder, de hecho, no había pasado nada.

Seto Kaiba no besó a su sirviente.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo_

 _Seto acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, con una mirada llena de dulzura, algo que jamás había visto y raramente estaba disfrutando. No supo por qué quería que siguiera dedicando sus ojos a los suyos de esa forma._

 _—Bésame. — Sus labios formaron tal palabra vergonzosa que quiso eliminar inmediatamente pero su rostro demostraba tanto disfrute que nadie le creería lo arrepentido que estaba._

 _El castaño se inclinó, rozando su nariz con la suya, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el suyo tan pequeño, el colchón hundiéndose ante el peso de ambos. —Todo se acabó. — Murmuró el ojiazul, haciendo latir con fuerza el corazón de Atem._

 _—Lo sé. — Respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos._

 _—Gozaburo está muerto. —_

 _—Lo sé. —_

 _—Somos libres y yo…— Atem esperó con ansias las palabras del castaño, sabiendo lo que significaban._

 _—Te gusto, lo sé. — Dijo por él, con una risita que invadía con mariposas el estómago de Seto Kaiba._

 _Sus labios se unieron profundamente, sintiendo la cálida saliva mojar ambas bocas sin remordimiento alguno. La noticia fue repentina, pero estaban más que agradecidos de haber acabado de esta manera._

* * *

 **El beso de Kaiba y Atem : _TOTALMENTE IMPROVISADO, no debería confesar esto, pero no tenía planeado hacer que se besaran taaaan pronto. Sin embargo, una amiga practicamente me suplicó el beso entre ambos, y luego de pensar y re pensar... Que decidí ponerlo y ver qué pasaba, experimentar un poco con los sentimientos confundidos de los dos. Y debo decir que me estoy divirtiendo bastante con eso . Lo sé, soy cruel_.**

* * *

 **Gracias, muchisimas gracias a mi Beta reader! a mi aibou, a Shamtal y a los lectores que no dejan de apoyarme! Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo viernes!**


	11. Pesadillas y secretos

_**Yo no inventé YGO, ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Tuvo una pesadilla horrible, o quizás no tanto, pero no quería pensar en ella. No era como las otras, simplemente era extraña, algo que lo inquietaba. Rozaba sus labios con el brillo del mañana cubierto por las cortinas de la habitación de su jefe actual, la cama amplia y cómoda en la que estaba sentado, con las sabanas cubriendo sus rodillas; la cabeza que le pesaba como sí le hubieran colocado una piedra sobre esta.

De nuevo se despertaba sin recordar bien nada de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Se sentía pegajoso, sudoroso, sucio, pero más que nada… Avergonzado. Como sí hubiera algo del que tendría que sentirse incómodo.

Ah, por supuesto, la pesadilla. Había soñado que besaba a Seto Kaiba, no sólo era una idea ridícula, sino que era terrible. ¿Cómo besaría a su torturador? A pesar de que muchas veces su corazón fue cautivado por la atención que recibió del mismo, eso fue nada más porque lo necesitaba; se sentía solo y el castaño apareció en un mal momento para mostrarse amable.

Pero jamás olvidaría lo que hizo con él y su hermano. Aún cuando posiblemente se sintiera culpable de ello, seguía estando tan sucio como Gozaburo.

La pregunta era, ¿Por qué soñó que besaba al ojiazul? ¿A un hombre? De todas las personas, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

Sacudió su cabeza, frotando su cabello desesperadamente con sus manos. Jamás iba a suceder algo así con él.

Aunque tampoco se había planteado su vida amorosa, no era algo para pensar ahora.

Quería levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, el terrible dolor en su cabeza no le permitía seguir adelante. Sólo quería acostarse de nuevo, soñar hasta que los días siguieran pasando y llegaran al fin del mundo.

Eso hizo, se acostó, apoyando lentamente su espalda sobre la almohada, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como el dolor reducía.

Un golpe en la puerta lo molestó, arrugó la nariz, sin contestar.

—Pase. — Una voz repentina, profunda, grave y conocida lo sobresaltó. ¿Había alguien en la habitación? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Se volteó rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz, le hizo encontrarse con la figura de Seto Kaiba sentado en su sillón con un libro abierto en su regazo, mirando su cara de susto.

La puerta se abría y aparecía también el hermano pequeño del mismo, con una bandeja en sus manos. ¿Comida? ¿De nuevo?

Pero otra pregunta mejor; sí se había despertado, ¿por qué Seto no le dijo nada?

—Ah, es bueno ver que estás bien. ¿Le bajó la fiebre? — Esta ultima pregunta, el pequeño de cabellos negros y alborotados se la hizo a su hermano mayor.

A Atem le molestaba que hablaran como sí fuera un paciente, alguien que no tenía poder para responder. —Estoy bien. — Dijo el de ojos amatistas tratando de sacar la mejor voz potente para interrumpir la respuesta de Seto Kaiba.

Los hermanos lo miraron al mismo tiempo, el castaño dejó salir una silenciosa risita. —Me doy cuenta. — Murmuró.

En cuanto Atem escuchó su voz y volvió a mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordando lo que había soñado. Pues, se sintió tan real.

Seto frunció el ceño ante el peculiar gesto que Atem le había mostrado, apartando su mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Le estaba subiendo la fiebre? Se acercó a él, aun con lo difícil que era para Seto luego de lo que pasó con el beso. No quería recordar eso. Quería hacer como que no pasó.

El beso no pasó.

Apoyó su mano en la frente de su sirviente, quien pareció reaccionar de mala manera y se hizo hacia atrás con cara de sorpresa. —¡No me toques! — Gritó el joven.

El castaño suspiró. — Sólo quiero revisar sí tienes fiebre, tus mejillas están muy rojas. — Ante la mención de esto, Atem no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más incomodo que antes, aun sin saber el por qué. Quería hundirse en un hoyo y jamás salir de ahí.

—No es por la fiebre. — Atem murmuró en una voz muy baja, tartamudeando ligeramente. Para su desgracia, Seto lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué es entonces? — Preguntó alzando una ceja, insistiendo en apoyar su mano sobre su frente. Atem estaba distraído con sus preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta del suave tacto que ahora presenciaba, aun así, fue sólo por unos segundos. —No estás tan caliente. — Dijo Seto, alejando su mano.

El silencio invadió la sala, Atem miraba a las sabanas y sabía que el castaño lo estaba mirando fijamente, buscando respuesta alguna pero sólo quería hacerse el tonto, que ignorara sus emociones descontroladas.

Segundos pasaban y nadie decía nada. Seto no quería preguntar, Atem no quería que le preguntaran y Mokuba no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que sólo caminó hasta la cama con la bandeja y la apoyó en el colchón.

—Aquí tienes, Atem. Debes comer para mejorarte. — Dijo con su voz llena de inocencia y simpatía.

Atem se distrajo por la amabilidad del pequeño, que era como una caricia al alma. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio el contenido del plato, o, mejor dicho, lo olió; sintió nauseas.

Mokuba sonrió levemente, sintiendo un poco de lástima por el joven que estaba ocupando la cama de su hermano, ya que se sentía culpable también por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Atem, pues lo reemplazaba. Se sacrificó para que él sea libre.

Tenía que darle toda la atención necesaria. Aunque, Seto no quería eso, él miraba fijamente a su hermanito sabiendo a la perfección lo que pensaba y sentía, así que no le iba a permitir nada más que le dedicara una sonrisa.

No quería que Mokuba siendo tan pequeño cargara con una culpa que no le correspondía.

—Mokuba, ya puedes irte. — El castaño le dijo con firmeza, esperando que el pequeño no insistiera. Atem los miraba con curiosidad, pues sus ojos simplemente se encontraron y es como sí se hablaran en silencio.

Mokuba se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos antes de abrirla y salir de la habitación. Dejando a solas al jefe y su sirviente, quienes tenían algo qué decir, pero no lo admitirían.

El ojiazul volvió a su lugar, al sillón con el interesante libro que estaba leyendo, esperando a que Atem se dedicara a tomar de la sopa. Pero un minuto o dos pasaron y el joven de cabello tricolor sólo miraba al plato como si fuera un animal de zoológico.

—¿Acaso le tienes aprecio a la sopa? ¿Crees que está envenado? ¡Ya bébelo! — Kaiba perdió la paciencia rápidamente, Atem no movía sus ojos que estaban fijos en la bandeja.

El castaño suspiró, apoyando el libro bruscamente en la mesita de luz, y acercándose a su testarudo sirviente.

Bien, si no quería tomar de la sopa, entonces lo obligaría a tomarla.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, con la bandeja haciendo de barrera entre ellos dos, con la mano tomaba la cuchara que contenía un poco de la sopa y la acercó a los labios de su sirviente. —Abre la boca. — Ordenó.

Atem apartó su cabeza como un niño pequeño con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Toma de la maldita sopa. — El ojiazul insistió.

—No.— Atem respondió firmemente a pesar de su posición infantil.

—No te pregunté. — De pronto, con sus dedos sobre su nariz y sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de caer, el sirviente miraba fijamente a su jefe. Seto lo miró con sorpresa, pues, la vulnerabilidad de Atem todavía no se desvaneció.

Sin embargo, no estaba bajo los efectos de la fiebre.

—Odio el ajo. — Confesó de pronto.

El silencio fue la única respuesta del joven de cabello tricolor mientras el castaño se hacía hacia atrás, dejando caer la cuchara en el plato. El ojiazul rodó sus ojos, lentamente formando una sonrisa irónica, frotando su rostro con sus manos. Quería reír, quería reír demasiado fuerte.

—No lo puedo creer. —Masculló.

Exactamente, la sopa era de ajo, el olor de este invadía toda la habitación y sobre todo la nariz sensible de Atem, quien no soportaba tal alimento. ¿Entonces estaba haciendo un berrinche?

—No voy a tomar esa sopa. — Atem se cruzó de brazos. En serio, parecía un niño pequeño.

—No soy tu mamá, ni tu eres un niño de cinco años; tomarás de esa sopa, te guste o no te guste. Y no voy a tener esta discusión contigo. — Tomó de nuevo la cuchara y la apoyó sobre los labios del pequeño, dejando que un poco de líquido rebalsara del utensilio y recorriera su mentón.

Seto inevitablemente recordó haber probado de esa boca. Pero sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para evadir esos pensamientos.

Atem dejó que el liquido pasara por su boca y con dificultad tragó. El ajo lo detestó desde que era pequeño y ahora también lo obligarían a probarlo, no podían ni siquiera darle el derecho de evitarlo.

Aunque era patético quejarse de eso. No pudo evitar reír mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la sopa que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿De qué rayos te ríes? — Seto preguntó bruscamente.

—Nada que te importe, no te reirías ni, aunque te lo contara. — Atem se mostró desafiante, volvió a ser quien era antes, aliviando el corazón del castaño, quien alzó sus cejas, con media sonrisa.

—Tengo sentido del humor, sirviente. — No supo por qué, pero le siguió el juego.

Atem tragó saliva, iba a contarle aquello que le causaba una gracia un poco humillante. ¿Cómo se tomaría Seto Kaiba algo así? En fin, valía la pena intentarlo, ya estuvo al borde de la muerte muchas veces. No le tenía miedo a nada. —Soñé que te besaba. — Listo, lo dijo, sin tartamudear, sin sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y cálidas, sin creer que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Seto Kaiba al respecto?

Pues, el castaño sólo lo miró, por un minuto o dos, que Atem pensó que se había congelado; hasta que agachó su cabeza dramáticamente para luego levantarla con una ruidosa carcajada.

—¿Cuántas historias de amor has leído últimamente? No sabía que tenías el Síndrome de Estocolmo. — Kaiba dijo burlonamente, levantándose de la cama con sus brazos cruzados.

Bien, no se lo tomó a mal pero el joven de cabello tricolor sintió que podría arrepentirse más tarde de esto, que sería humillado completamente y crearía ideas equivocadas.

—Es una pesadilla, en realidad, besarte sería como besar un demonio. — Atem contestó tomando el bol con sopa.

—Haces bien en decirlo. — Kaiba dijo rápidamente mientras le daba la espalda.

El castaño estaba más que aliviado de que haya pensado que fue un sueño; una pesadilla, pues no valía la pena involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien como él, ya lo dijo: era como besar a un demonio. Él era un demonio, hijo del diablo; quien lo amara estaría perdido en la oscuridad.

¿Era por eso por lo que no le agradaba la idea? ¿O también porque su corazón estaba tan frágil que no podría jugar con él?

Todo eso era tan confuso, pero se resolvió nada más que con la idea de que no fue real. Sí Atem lo pensaba así, entonces él también.

El beso no fue real.

* * *

Era la hora del receso y Yuugi estaba sentado en el borde de la cama pensativo mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar, en el silencio y la soledad que lo molestaron todos estos días, pues ya no podía distraerse con sus amigos sí no tenía a su hermano cerca, sí no sabía donde estaba o cómo estaba. Tenía que haber llegado anoche y no lo hizo, sólo sabía que era un 'sirviente de prestigio'. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Era bueno? ¿Se suponía que debía felicitar a su hermano por eso?

Tal vez Atem se estaba esforzando demasiado para poder salir lo antes posible de este lugar, pues según entendió un sirviente de prestigio puede tener más beneficios que el resto. Pero ¿será individual? No, las cosas no eran sencillas en esta mansión.

Se sentía tan confundido por todo, tan deprimido por la ausencia de su hermano, quien siempre estaba a su lado. Por las palabras de Keith que sonaban como sí Atem fuera a dejarlo atrás por el éxito y fama que recibía ante su falsedad. ¿Estaba siendo falso?

Era imposible, Atem no podía hacer nada, no era capaz de cumplir órdenes, ni siquiera las de su abuelo.

Atem no iba a alejarse de él.

—¿Estás bien? — La voz femenina invadió sus oídos, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y la chica de cabello castaño pasó con su rostro denotando preocupación, sentándose en una de las camas frente a él. —No has salido de la habitación. ¿Qué te preocupa? — Anzu tomó las manos del joven, y lo miró fijamente.

Yuugi estaba perdido, que no podía concentrarse en la belleza que tenía frente a él.

—Es mi hermano. — Masculló.

Anzu abrió sus ojos como platos y soltó las manos de Yuugi, enderezando su espalda como sí algo se le hubiera venido a la cabeza. —Lo he visto, está aquí. — Al oír esto, Yuugi se levantó bruscamente de la cama. —Vi que nuestro jefe lo llevaba por un pasillo al que nosotros tenemos prohibido pasar. — La chica llevó sus dedos a su mentón, pensativa.

Yuugi abrió su boca ligeramente para responder, pero de pronto, se le ocurrió a donde podría haber ido su hermano.

La habitación de Seto Kaiba, o quizás, su despacho. ¿Por qué?

Quizás ahí es donde recibiría las ordenes exclusivas, donde se decidiría que dejaría de trabajar con los demás y ser alguien superior.

¿Por qué le molestaba eso? Será porque Atem estaba guardando silencio.

Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo, sacarle toda la información que reservaba. ¿No confiaba en él?

Otro detalle era, Seto Kaiba lo llevaba. —¿Estaba consciente o inconsciente? —Yuugi preguntó con preocupación.

—Seguro estaba inconsciente, por la forma en que lo llevaba. — Anzu hizo el gesto con los brazos de cómo Kaiba cargaba el cuerpo de Atem. Yuugi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo Seto Kaiba que Atem no quería decir?

Anzu se quedó con Yuugi durante todo el receso, dejando que hablara acerca de su pasado con su hermano, recuerdos hermosos que a la vez eran dolorosos ya que los añoraba demasiado, ambos estaban preocupados por la ausencia de este. A pesar de que la chica no lo conocía tanto, lo poco que vio de él, era suficiente para que le importara, además, era el hermano de su mejor amigo, su compañero; ¿cómo no iba a importarle?

Jounouchi apareció cuando el timbre sonó, pues a Yuugi le tocaba trabajar con él. Hicieron lo mejor para distraerlo, para que sus preocupaciones se desvanezcan, pues nada se podía hacer con la ausencia de Atem, y eso era lo que más molestaba a Yuugi. Su hermano siempre tenía un plan, una respuesta, el coraje para sobrepasar todo limite y salvar a la persona que le importaba. En cambio, Yuugi no podía hacer nada, no se lo permitía, su corazón estaba completamente bloqueado de terror.

Alguien lo agarró del hombro mientras trabajaba, por la fuerza que tenía era una mano pequeña pero fuerte, se volteó para enfrentar a la rubia que los supervisaba quien se veía tan furiosa como siempre, sin embargo, parecía dedicarle un odio intenso al pequeño que nada había hecho.

Con su látigo golpeó su oído, Yuugi llevó su mano a su oreja, sintiendo la sangre comenzar a salir y ensuciar su palma, junto con un pitido que lo dejaba sordo. La mujer lo empujó al suelo y le siguió golpeando con el látigo.

Ahora sí, ahora sentía lo que Atem sufría todos estos días, aun así, no tenía motivo ni razón, ni siquiera recibió un "porque se me da la gana", la mujer sólo comenzó a desquitar su furia con el pequeño.

Jounouchi trató de detenerla, pero sólo recibió golpes de los guardias que la acompañaban. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta mujer?

Los latigazos eran cada vez más fuertes y dolorosos, la ropa se rasgaba e incluso Mai dejaba salir quejidos por la fuerza que ejercía al golpear. Estaba descontrolada, desesperada. Algo la había enfurecido y nadie sabía qué era.

Nadie debía preguntar tampoco, era como tratar con Seto Kaiba.

Aun así, esto fue excusa para que Yuugi sea enviado a su habitación a suspender sus tareas porque no era tan resistente como Atem ante el ardor en su espalda. Lloraba silenciosamente, sin recibir tratamiento de sus heridas, sin reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

—Chico…— Una profunda voz lo llamaba. —Oye, chico. — Yuugi abrió vagamente los ojos, recostado panza abajo en su cama, luego de la paliza que le dieron, y vio frente a él a Keith, con ese olor horrible a alcohol y tabaco. Pero no podía quejarse, estaba inmóvil. —Toma esto. — Le acercó una taza con el mismo fuerte olor. Aun así, Yuugi no podía sentarse para tomarlo.

De todas formas, ¿por qué Keith se preocupaba por él?

—No quiero tomar nada. — Yuugi consiguió decir.

Keith dejó salir una risita, dejando la taza en la mesita de luz. —Que pena que tu hermano te haya abandonado. —

Esta frase sólo hizo que Yuugi enfurezca, aunque no tenía fuerzas para discutir. —Eso no es cierto. — Intentó decir.

—Por supuesto que lo defenderás, pero ¿ha hecho algo por ti últimamente? Ni siquiera se preocupa por las consecuencias de sus acciones, esa estúpida mujer te golpeó por su culpa. — Yuugi abrió sus ojos como platos, sobresaltándose y sintiendo una punzada en su espalda al moverse ligeramente en la cama para oír mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó con su voz débil.

—La supervisora parece ser la amante de Seto Kaiba, y Atem intervino en un momento un tanto… intimo. No se si me entiendes, y eso a las mujeres no les gusta. — Keith lo dijo en forma de susurro, Yuugi tragó saliva tratando de no creer en semejante situación. ¿Qué interés tendría Atem de interrumpir algo así? ¿Y en qué momento lo hizo?

—No te creo. — Dijo firmemente, hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

—Esta bien que no lo hagas, te entiendo. Ojalá me equivoque, pero quizás estas confiando en la persona equivocada, sea tu familia o no, él no está cuidando de ti. Sí necesitas apoyo, recuerda que aquí estoy. — Keith contestó, alejándose del muchacho herido y dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Yuugi hundió más su rostro hasta no sentir el aire, dejando que las lagrimas empaparan la almohada. Podía ser cierto, ¿pero que significaba eso? ¿Acaso Atem provocaba a Seto Kaiba? ¿Quería arruinarle la vida como una especie de absurda venganza?

Los planes de su hermano nunca fueron los mas astutos y jamás funcionaron bien, empezando porque siempre salían perjudicados.

Supuestamente él era sirviente de tres personas, intervenía en la relación amorosa de uno de ellos, y tenía un extraño vínculo con Seto Kaiba.

Bien, esto ultimo lo ponía en duda. ¿Qué pasó entre Seto Kaiba y Atem para que fuera llevado de esa manera a donde sea que lo estaba llevando? Había sido hace poco. ¿Dónde estaba Atem? ¿Con Kaiba?

¿Acaso Kaiba y Atem estaban…?

¡No! Que basura esa idea.

Era lo más estúpido que podía haber pensado.

—Nada era cierto, nada es cierto, mi hermano jamás me abandonaría. Él jamás… Jamás… ¡Jamás! — Gritó lanzándola almohada contra una de las paredes, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo.

* * *

Seto acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, con una mirada llena de dulzura, algo que jamás había visto y raramente estaba disfrutando. No supo por qué quería que siguiera dedicando sus ojos a los suyos de esa forma.

—Bésame. — Sus labios formaron tal palabra vergonzosa que quiso eliminar inmediatamente pero su rostro demostraba tanto disfrute que nadie le creería lo arrepentido que estaba.

El castaño se inclinó, rozando su nariz con la suya, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el suyo tan pequeño, el colchón hundiéndose ante el peso de ambos. —Todo se acabó. — Murmuró el ojiazul, haciendo latir con fuerza el corazón de Atem.

—Lo sé. — Respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

—Gozaburo está muerto. —

—Lo sé. —

—Somos libres y yo…— Atem esperó con ansias las palabras del castaño, sabiendo lo que significaban.

—Te gusto, lo sé. — Dijo por él, con una risita que invadía con mariposas el estómago de Seto Kaiba.

Sus labios se unieron profundamente, sintiendo la cálida saliva mojar ambas bocas sin remordimiento alguno. La noticia fue repentina, pero estaban más que agradecidos de haber acabado de esta manera.

Un pellizco en su labio inferior causó que Atem gritara ligeramente, abriendo sus ojos bruscamente, jadeando con sudor cayendo por su sien.

Ya no tenía encima a Seto Kaiba, besando sus labios apasionadamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soñaba con algo así?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No tenía nada con qué entretenerse?

¿Por qué con Kaiba? ¿Por qué con un hombre? ¿Por qué con su torturador?

—¿Volviste a soñar conmigo? — Otra vez, el hombre estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas elegantemente, mirando a su sirviente con un irónico disfrute. Atem hizo una mueca y le lanzó una almohada que el castaño atajó rápidamente y arrugó cerrando furiosamente su puño. —Recuerda con quien estas tratando, no soy el Seto Kaiba de tus sueños que te susurrará cosas hermosas, soy el Seto Kaiba que podría ahogarte con esta misma almohada. — Dijo con tanta firmeza y prepotencia que Atem se sintió temblar internamente, no por el temor, sino por el cambio repentino de actitud ya que creyó haber entrado en confianza con el mismo. Pensó que la violencia había terminado, pero comenzaba a crecer más y más.

No entendía nada, entre los sueños y la bipolaridad de Kaiba, ya no sabía en qué creer.

Además de su profunda preocupación por su hermano Yuugi, de quien no sabía nada hasta ahora y seguro su hermano también estaba cayendo en una angustia incontrolable por su ausencia, pues el pequeño siempre dependía de él y Atem era el único que podía protegerlo.

—Me iré a mi habitación. — Atem estaba preparado para levantarse, no iba a lidiar con la furia repentina de su jefe y quería saber cómo estaba su hermano.

—No te dije que lo hicieras. — Seto respondió.

Atem alzó sus cejas. —¿Quieres que siga ocupando tu cama? — Preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, quiero que te des una ducha y luego te vayas a tu habitación. — Ahora si las cosas estaban claras, era lo mismo de siempre, Kaiba simplemente quería que sus sirvientes estuvieran en buenas condiciones para trabajar.

Eso le recordaba otra cosa…

—¿Qué día es hoy? — Atem preguntó confundido.

—Domingo en la madrugada. — Seto respondió con simpleza.

Atem pronto recordó que tenía que volver con Pegasus, esa idea lo hizo temblar en serio. El castaño notó como el pequeño se abrazaba a sí mismo denotando en sus ojos un terrible terror.

¿Acaso él…?

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta? — El ojiazul inclinó su cabeza en confusión. —Para que terminen mis servicios para Pegasus y Gozaburo. — Atem sabía que se estaba mostrando desesperado, vulnerable, aunque sea ligeramente, pero lo estaba haciendo frente a Seto y no le molestaba, sólo quería una respuesta.

Seto tragó saliva. Atem perdió la cuenta de los días. —Todo terminó. — Seto respondió suavemente.

La frase era tan similar a la de su sueño que el joven de ojos amatistas sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban, al haberse levantado de la cama tuvo que volver a sentarse en la misma por la sorpresa de ambas cosas. No estaba en el sueño, pero parte de su sufrimiento había terminado. Ahora sólo estaba con Seto Kaiba, sólo le pertenecía a ese castaño arrogante, violento y responsable de todo lo que le estaba doliendo en ese momento y en un futuro.

Un minuto o dos pasaron del suspiro del joven, quien mantuvo su cabeza agachada y caminó en busca de ropa limpia para colocarse. Su ropa estaba de nuevo en la habitación del castaño, así que no tendría que usar prendas ajenas. —Voy a ducharme. — Masculló.

Seto no supo sí estaba aliviado, o deprimido, o quizás una mezcla de ambos. Sinceramente, no podía descifrar los sentimientos de su sirviente desde que lo besó.

¿Besar? Él no hizo eso.

Atem entró al baño, preparado para ducharse como aquella vez. No sabía que volvería a ver semejante ducha lujosa. Siguió sin mirarse en el espejo, el dolor en su cuerpo le recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace tantos días, pero…

Se acabó, al menos, ya no vería a Pegasus y Gozaburo.

Se sintió reír debajo de la lluvia, con lágrimas de la emoción rozando sus mejillas. Desapareció su obligación de sufrir frente a personas que sólo querían mostrar su superioridad. Aunque le quedaba una…

Seto.

¿Por qué no estaba infeliz con esa idea? ¿Por qué no era lo mismo?

Reflexionaba acerca de Pegasus y Gozaburo, ¿qué relación había entre ellos? Pegasus cayó en la locura debido a la pérdida de su esposa, fue capaz de esclavizar a otros, hacer sufrir a otros sólo para traer de nuevo su única felicidad.

¿Cuál era la felicidad de Gozaburo? ¿Por qué él hacía esto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en demostrar su poder cuando ya era bastante obvio? Lo tenía todo bajo control excepto por Atem.

Lo puso en una situación vulnerable para hacerle creer que lo tenía controlado. Y no, Atem se controló a sí mismo para no morir. Pero nadie lo controlaba a él, excepto cuando amenazaban a Yuugi. Haría cualquier cosa por su seguridad.

Seto lo sabía y lo utilizaba, ¿por qué Seto se dio cuenta de esto antes que Gozaburo? Pues, porque entendía el sentimiento, ya los conocía a ambos para saber que su relación no era muy distinta a la suya con Mokuba.

Eso era lo que enfurecía a Atem; sí el ojiazul lo entendía, entonces ¿por qué no se ponía de su lado? ¿Por qué amenazaba con lastimar a su hermano?

Aunque, anteriormente, la última amenaza que hizo sonaba violenta pero vaga y dirigida directamente hacia él. Algo cambió en el castaño en ese momento y Atem no pudo deducir qué.

Dejó de pensar en Pegasus y Gozaburo para que su mente estuviera ocupada con Seto Kaiba. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Que pasara sus manos con jabón por su piel, distraído ante los labios que en sus sueños lo había tocado. Aún los sentía, la fresca saliva que irónicamente secó sus labios con su lengua juguetona que chupaba de su paladar.

Todo eso sentía aún mientras la ducha caliente lo estimulaba y sus manos enjabonaban su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía esto? Había creado una ilusión mediante sus sueños, algo inexistente, absurdo y enfermo.

No podía sentirse atraído por Seto Kaiba.

Convencido de esta idea, salió de la ducha para secarse con una toalla limpia y colocarse su ropa. Estaba ahora listo para alejarse de la privacidad con el ojiazul e ir a ver a su hermano.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta del baño escuchó unas voces. No era seguro salir del baño de Seto sí había alguien más para verlo.

—Seto, te necesito. – La voz sonaba femenina y… llena de lujuria.

¿Será…?

Desgraciadamente había llegado Kujaku Mai al poco rato que Atem había entrado a ducharse, Seto quiso hacer lo mejor posible para sacársela de encima antes de que su sirviente los viera y comenzara con las preguntas y mal interpretaciones de ambos.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con esas dos cosas a la vez.

La rubia estaba encima de él, sobre la cama con su camisa desabotonada, mostrando gran parte de su busto, con su falda corta revelando sus muslos perfectos y estirados sobre el regazo del hombre debajo, donde ella se estimulaba lentamente para atraer la atención del castaño.

Quien no se veía tentado para nada, pero decidió aceptar para sacársela de encima rápidamente. Aun sin saber sí era conveniente ya que eso podría involucrarlo todavía más con ella.

Seto Kaiba no quería involucrarse con nadie.

De todas maneras, le siguió el juego por un rato, a ver sí se aburría de que no pusiera resistencia, pero sólo se volvía cada vez más insoportable, el peso de su cuerpo hundía el colchón, el perfume lo bañaba y ahogaba hasta que apartaba su rostro sólo para recibir mordiscos en el cuello.

¿Quería que Atem saliera de la ducha para interrumpir? ¿O evitar que lo viera y crear una situación incómoda? Después de todo, ante algo nuevo, Atem era como un niño curioso; pregunta y pregunta para cansar.

La rubia gemía en su oído al friccionar ambas entrepiernas, Seto tomó bruscamente su mentón para besar con rudeza a la mujer así mantenía el silencio; Atem podría escuchar del otro lado de la puerta. El castaño oyó como el agua dejaba de correr.

Atem pudo escuchar los gemidos y se mantuvo sentado en el suelo del baño, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado. Cuando debería sentirse asqueado de que Seto Kaiba esté teniendo relaciones sexuales con aquella mujer sin importarle que hubiera personas presentes, quizás no tan presentes, pero que podían escucharlos.

¿Era una forma de mostrar poder?

Esa mujer dejó de gemir, todavía se escuchaban los roces y las respiraciones pesadas, la saliva intercambiándose, la imagen del cuerpo femenino desnudo sobre Seto Kaiba, complaciéndola con lo mejor que podía ofrecer.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y abrió sin pensar, la puerta, viendo algo… parecido a lo que había imaginado. Pues estaba la supervisora con los pechos al descubierto y la camisa de Seto desabotonada, besándose como sí no hubiera un mañana.

Bien, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del sirviente. Que Seto Kaiba disfrute de su nueva compañía.

Se encargó de dar pisadas fuertes al caminar hacia la puerta que lo llevaría fuera de la habitación, la misma que azotó violentamente para que los demás notaran su existencia.

Así fue, Seto escuchó aquel portazo, y sintió un nudo en su garganta terrible que causó que empujara de nuevo con rudeza a la rubia que no quería soltarlo.

Mai cayó al suelo, sus cabellos alborotados y sobre su rostro pálido pero pintado. —No quiero volver a verte. — Kaiba dijo con firmeza, denotando una furia que crecía cada vez más y podía llegar a ser peligrosa para quien quisiera provocarlo. Mai se dio cuenta de esto, y se levantó ella misma del suelo, frunciendo el ceño, mostrándose frustrada mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—¿Ya le diste un espectáculo a tu sirviente? ¿Era eso lo que querías? — Kaiba arqueó las cejas ante la reacción de su ex prometida, confundido ya que no comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Sólo lárgate. — Kaiba masculló.

Mai cumplió con esa orden, azotando también la puerta al salir.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio, a solas con sus propios pensamientos, viendo como la estimulación no había servido de nada tampoco, ni para quitarle un poco de estrés. No, esa mujer era el botón que encendía su rabia y frustración, no era como Gozaburo, pero venían del mismo bote de basura.

¿Debía ir a buscar Atem y explicarle?

Un momento, ¿explicar qué? No había nada que explicarle a un sirviente. No tenía por qué meterse en su vida privada.

Pero por alguna razón, la curiosidad le picaba y quería saber qué pensaba Atem ahora mismo.

Sin duda, estaba furioso, por la forma en que salió de la habitación. O quizás nervioso, quién sabía.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se dejó caer en la cama, frotando su rostro con cansancio. Necesitaba dormir.

* * *

A Yuugi le era bastante complicado quedarse dormido, y mucho más cuando su espalda dolía horrores. Las pesadillas lo atacaban constantemente, con susurros que decían que su hermano había muerto, u otros donde directamente Atem llevaba un cuchillo en su mano y lo clavaba justo en su pecho, asesinándolo.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso desconfiaba de él? ¿En serio creía en las palabras de un simple desconocido?

Solo tenía que seguir esperando, sin importar qué, lo iba a esperar a su hermano.

Su paciencia no le falló, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Atem vestido como siempre: con una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas bastante ancha, unos pantalones negros y sus pies cubiertos por calcetines, su cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Yuugi se sentó rápidamente para ver mejor a la persona frente a él. No le importaba el dolor en su espalda. —¿Atem? — El chico parecía confundido que cuando escuchó su propio nombre parpadeó unos segundos como sí hubiese estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo miró a su hermano, quien tenía unas ojeras más profundas que las suyas.

Eran un desastre.

Atem arrastraba los pies, dejaba caer la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cuello, su mirada decaída y preocupada por el aspecto de su hermano mellizo, se veía tan distinto, tan pensativo, confundido … ¿Decepcionado?

—Yuugi…— Atem murmuró, acercándose más a su hermano, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo, sin embargo, el joven se hizo hacia atrás. Atem pudo notar que su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada con sangre. Escalofrios recorrieron su cuerpo entero, la furia invadía su corazón. Un solo nombre se formó en su cabeza.

Apretando sus puños, decidió mantener la calma al dirigirse a su hermano, pero en cuanto le diera la espalda, quien se topara con él sería hombre o mujer muerta.

—¿Qué te pasó? — Atem preguntó con su voz temblorosa en rabia.

Yuugi apartó su mirada. —Eso no importa, ya que no estás. — Murmuró. De pronto, Atem sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho. ¿Yuugi estaba molesto con él?

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, y no me volveré a ir. — Atem dijo tratando de no sonar desesperado por la culpa que comenzaba a crecer.

—Eso me has dicho. — Yuugi estaba dolido, confiaba en su hermano, pero, aun así, no podía ilusionarse, sintió que perdió las esperanzas hacía mucho tiempo, desde que su hermano desapareció sin decirle nada. Su corazón estaba lastimado, sabía que no era culpa de Atem y todavía, sentía tristeza.

—Esta vez es verdad, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar a tu lado, compañero. — Atem tomó sus manos, con sus ojos brillando de las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

Yuugi finalmente se dignó a mirarlo fijamente.

—No sé por dónde empezar. — Su hermano de pronto dejó salir esas palabras, frunciendo sus labios. ¿Significa que le daba una oportunidad? ¿Qué quería decir eso? —¿Eres un sirviente de prestigio? — La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sabía lo que significaba, pero no sabía realmente sí podía considerarse uno. Recordaba que Seto había dicho algo así.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Lo eres? —Yuugi se mostró insistente, parecía distinto del hermano cariñoso que siempre se preocupaba por él, ahora parecía estar más a la defensiva.

—Digamos que sí, ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Atem sintió un revuelto en su estómago. Alguien le dijo algo a Yuugi para que lo mirara de esa forma y comenzara una interrogación.

—Nadie. Solo lo pensé, ya que estas mucho tiempo en el despacho de Seto Kaiba. — Yuugi probó su suerte, no sabía sí esa era la verdad, pero debía intentar ver su reacción.

Atem casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva, que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho. Definitivamente alguien habló con Yuugi, o este lo estaba vigilando, aunque su hermano no era bueno para esas cosas.

Tenía que poner su mejor cara de póker y no revelar nada, o lo arruinaría. No tenía que olvidar que estaban siendo vigilados.

—Kaiba me da tareas particulares. — Respondió con simpleza.

Yuugi arqueó una ceja. — ¿Kaiba? —

Atem de nuevo tragó saliva. —Si, Kaiba. — Al menos no lo llamó por su nombre. —No pienso referirme a él como mi jefe. — Trató de sonar orgulloso, eso siempre funcionaba.

Aunque, ¿no era la verdad? Lo único distinto eran sus profundas reflexiones acerca del Seto bueno y el Seto malo. Además de las pesadillas que tenía sobre él.

Había otro tema por resolver, uno mucho más importante. —¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? —

—¿Qué le hiciste a la supervisora? — Yuugi le respondió de nuevo con una pregunta, Atem resistió un suspiro lleno de frustración. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían hablando así?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella? — Se mostró impaciente.

—Ella fue quien me azotó, porque tú la provocaste. — Yuugi alzó la voz.

Atem se levantó de la cama bruscamente, con indignación, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho. —¡Yo no le hice nada! — Trató de recordar todas las veces que se encontró con ella y no recordaba haber hecho nada grave…

Excepto por…

Esa discusión que causó entre Seto Kaiba y Mai al interrumpirlos por primera vez, sin embargo, parecían estar en buenos términos, luego de lo que vio hace unos minutos.

Esto causó que apretara los puños sin motivo alguno.

—¿Ella te maltrató? — Atem agachó su cabeza, pensando en a quien iba a atacar primero por haber lastimado a su hermano. Seto, no, Kaiba, no cumplió con su palabra. Si con sus amenazas, pero ahora era personal. Tocaron a su hermano y no se lo iba a perdonar.

—¿Acaso te importa? — Yuugi sonó tan dolido y violento al mismo tiempo que Atem lo miró sobresaltado, sus manos temblaban de terror.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Quien te protegió desde siempre! — Exclamó con dolor.

—¡Pues ya no te conozco! ¡No eres el mismo! — Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos, hicieron que ya no tuviera nada más que decir, ni sentir. Sólo oía los latidos débiles de su corazón y el grito hacer eco en su cabeza.

Yuugi… lo odiaba.

No, no podía soportar eso.

Sacudió su cabeza, parpadeando para espantar las lágrimas. Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para poder escapar de la angustia, de la humillación; de la realidad.

Realmente no tenía a donde ir, pero tampoco le importaba sí lo encontraban haciendo lo que no debía ya que eso significaba que lo torturarían hasta que se quedara sin voz. Si, quería quedarse sin aire también, quería que su corazón dejara de latir.

Quería gritar, llorar, golpear a Seto Kaiba hasta desfigurarlo. Aun así, tampoco decidió ir a su habitación, caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, viendo nada más una luz encendida que sabía que debía evitar, y no lo hizo. Fue hacia ella.

El olor a tabaco invadió su nariz, lo detestaba, le recordaba al diablo mismo de quien se había alejado. Se encontraría con él sí se acercaba a ese olor…

Gozaburo.

Arrastró sus pies, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el agrio tabaco. Se iba a quemar con fuego, iba a sufrir más que nunca y no se iba a quejar.

Llegó a la luz, la mitad del pasillo, con un hombre robusto, pero no tan grande como Gozaburo, un cigarrillo descansaba en el borde de sus labios y una sonrisa que le resultaba repugnante, tampoco le importaba.

Lo conocía, ese hombre…

Rubio, con pequeños pelos sobresaliendo de su mentón, arrugas y ojos cansados.

Keith Howard.

No, no iba a dejarse humillar por alguien como él. Sin embargo, se desquitaría.

—Te estaba esperando, Atem, el prestigioso. — Keith rompió el hielo con su voz ronca. Tomando por sorpresa al pequeño.

Siguió avanzando, demostrando que lo estaba desafiando. —¿Qué quieres de mí? — Parecía haber querido provocarlo desde que trabajaron juntos. ¿Qué buscaba?

—No es bueno que estés siempre a la defensiva, sólo te invito a un cigarrillo. Es bueno para evadir el dolor. — Atem arqueó sus cejas con incredulidad, pero bueno, no iba a negar un cigarrillo. Aunque nunca había fumado, era de conocimiento publico que podía calmar el estrés.

¿No es así?

Se acercó un poco más al hombre, y tomó un cigarrillo nuevo de la caja que Keith le extendía. Lo apoyó en sus labios y dejó que el rubio le encendiera la otra punta.

De pronto, se sintió toser bruscamente. Definitivamente era un novato en esto.

El hombre dejó salir una ruidosa carcajada. —Sigo sin entender qué vio Pegasus en ti. — Masculló sobresaltando al pequeño.

—¿Pegasus? —

—Si, es por él que tienes este titulo ahora. — Keith respondió calmadamente. — Quizás sea por otra especie de habilidad. — Llevó su mano libre a su mentón, mostrándose pensativo.

Atem lo ignoró, sosteniendo el cigarrillo, sin atreverse a llevarlo a sus labios, simplemente oliendo el tabaco.

—¿Hablas muchos idiomas? — Comenzó a decir, como si quisiera adivinar. —¿Eres bueno cocinando? — Atem dejó salir una risita al oír esto. Keith lo miró con una media sonrisa. —¿O quizás…? — Atem sintió que lo empujaban contra la misma pared donde estaba apoyado, algo pellizcaba su cuello. Como reacción había cerrado sus ojos, pero en cuanto los abrió se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

¡Keith estaba besando su cuello! Trató de empujarlo, sin embargo, era demasiado grande para quitárselo de encima. Podría haber usado el cigarrillo… ¡Maldita sea! El empujón causó que lo dejara caer.

—¡Quítate! — Atem gritó, intentando golpearlo.

—Tu sabor es exquisito. Será por eso por lo que todos te desean. — Keith murmuró con un ronroneo que a Atem le provocó nauseas.

—¡Te lo advierto, Keith! ¡Detente! — De nuevo esa ruidosa carcajada, mientras sus manos gruesas encontraban su camino en la delgada cintura del joven.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? Quiero que intentes detenerme. — Dejó que su boca jugara dentro de la de Atem, pasando su sabor a alcohol y tabaco, haciendo crecer la sensación de nauseas.

—Basta…— Atem rogó dentro de la boca de su abusador.

Cerró sus ojos, esto lo había pedido… Había pedido su sufrimiento, esto se lo merecía por abandonar a Yuugi. Esta bien, que así sea, que hagan lo que quieran con su cuerpo, y sí lo dejan tirado en un río, mejor así.

—¿¡Qué rayos está pasando aquí!? — Una fuerte, profunda, y anhelada voz resonaba en los oídos de ambos, haciendo sobresaltar al hombre que abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño. Detenía sus acciones para voltearse y mirar a quien lo interrumpió.

El alto castaño de ojos azules estaba con sus brazos cruzados mirando la escena, con su ceño profundamente fruncido. Atem trató de recuperar el aire, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado de verlo.

—Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. — Keith respondió burlonamente, sin soltar al joven de cabello tricolor.

—No son horas para hacer estas cosas, ni el lugar, ni veo que el disfrute sea mutuo. — Seto arqueó una ceja. —Váyanse a dormir. — Ordenó.

Keith finalmente soltó al muchacho, empujándolo bruscamente al suelo, sin antes susurrarle: —Este es solo el comienzo. — Atem trató de no temblar ante esas palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Keith, quédate conmigo. Tenemos que hablar. — Seto de pronto cambió su orden, y con su mirada le marcó a Atem que ya podía irse.

Keith con sus manos en sus bolsillos, aun se reía y apoyaba su espalda en la pared, esperando a que Seto diera la próxima orden.

* * *

Seto dejó que Atem se fuera dormir, aun sin preguntarle qué rayos hacía afuera en primer lugar. Se dedicó a arreglar las cosas con Keith, quien ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia por su arrogancia y malicia.

Lo reunió en la cocina, con sus guardias, calentando un poco de té para la 'charla'. Keith estaba sentado en una silla mientras el castaño se mantenía parado apoyando sus brazos en el borde de la mesada.

—Lamento haber querido experimentar, jefe, seré sirviente, pero todos tenemos nuestras necesidades. — Keith rompió el hielo, mostrándose relajado.

—¿Con un hombre? — Kaiba lo miró de reojo.

Keith se dejó reír por lo bajo. —No es sólo un hombre, ¿acaso lo vio? Es la mezcla entre una mujer y un hombre, y su aroma es…—

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. — Seto interrumpió toda la explicación del rubio, apretando los puños, sintiéndose más furioso de lo normal.

—Trataré. — Keith mantuvo su arrogancia.

Seto resistió una respuesta, mientras el agua hervía, la pava chiflando ruidosamente. El castaño apagó el gas, y sirvió este en una taza.

—¿No vas a preparar para mí? — Keith volvió a hablar, probando su suerte. Pero Seto se mantuvo sereno.

—Creo que no sabes tu lugar, Keith. — Al decir estas palabras, los guardias toman al hombre por los brazos y lo tiraron al suelo, pateándolo hasta que pidiera basta, ensuciando el suelo de mármol con sangre, dejando caer algunos dientes y lagrimas de este.

Seto estaba en su lugar sirviendo el té, con un aspecto que denotaba tranquilidad, no soltó en ningún momento la pava que aún contenía agua hirviendo. Caminó con la misma hacia su sirviente golpeado, alejando a sus guardias. Inclinó la pava sobre el cuerpo y dejó que el agua hirviendo cayera sobre el rostro ensangrentado y desfigurado.

Los gritos del rubio retumbaban por toda la cocina, quizás hasta por toda la mansión. Pero a Kaiba no le importaba, una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro mientras veía como esa asquerosa rata se quemaba con el agua.

El placer se formaba en su corazón, dejando que la pava se vaciara sobre quien fue Keith Howard, y luego la soltó, cayendo sobre el rostro quemado del sirviente.

Nunca había hecho algo así, ni por Mokuba; nadie lo llevó a estas instancias, pero por alguna razón, ya estaba hasta el limite y la furia lo cegó completamente llenándolo de deseos de satisfacer su rabia.

La mirada quebrada de Atem, sin vida, con terror al menos. Eso le causó una punzada en su pecho. Sin saber por qué, sólo pensó en ver sufrir a Keith por lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Le hubiera pasado lo mismo con otro sirviente?

No lo sabía ni quería pensar en ello. Dejó que los guardias se encargaran del cuerpo de Keith, de hacer que desaparezca, que esa basura ya no fuera parte de esta mansión, ni de esta vida.

Ratas como él, no debían existir.

* * *

A Atem le volvieron a asignar tareas con Yuugi, aunque ya no eran tan cómodas luego de la discusión de la noche anterior, después de todo lo que había pasado. Atem sintió que no descansó nada. Y pudo ver en Seto Kaiba unas profundas ojeras que le causaban curiosidad.

Pero entonces recordó a Mai, y después a Keith Howard. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

¿De qué habrán hablado?

Quizás, Seto quería tenderle una trampa y Keith era el indicado para hacerlo. Era por eso por lo que, Atem estaba con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de su angustia porque su hermano lo estaba ignorando. Con una mirada llena de tristeza.

En el receso, Yuugi hizo lo mejor posible por evitar a su hermano, quien intentaba hablarle. Le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero también le dolía ilusionarse con su presencia. Era angustiante tener que esperarlo todas las noches, y después de haberlo dejado nuevamente durante la discusión.

Simplemente no sabía qué pensar.

Se quedó con Anzu en el jardín, escuchando sus historias, sus cantos, olvidando lo horrible de la realidad.

Era la única que podía hacerlo sonreír en estos momentos.

Entonces, estaba Atem, quien ya no podía sonreír nuevamente, su motivación era Yuugi, pero él fue quien le desvaneció toda esperanza, con el odio que reflejaba en sus ojos.

¿Quién podía quererlo? No sabia defender a las personas que amaba, los abandonaba, no podía defenderse ni a sí mismo.

Durante el receso y la ausencia de Yuugi, se dirigió hasta la habitación del castaño, sin saber el motivo. ¿Por qué ese era el único camino? Quizás, porque la curiosidad le estaba picando demasiado fuerte, y quería saber qué pasó con Keith y … Hablar sobre Mai. Pero también, desquitar su ira por lo que le hicieron a Yuugi, no se iba a olvidar del daño que le causaron.

Jamás.

Abrió la puerta, pero Seto no estaba, sólo se encontraba su hermano menor, Mokuba, sentado en el borde de la cama. El pequeño pareció sobresaltarse cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos como sí esperara a alguien.

Y Atem sabía a quién. Lamentablemente, no era él.

—Ah, Atem. ¿Buscas a mi hermano? — La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Buscaba a Seto? Siempre lo estaba buscando, ¿por qué?

—Digamos. —Masculló mientras cerraba la puerta y se dejaba entrar.

—Bueno, pronto volverá, mientras tanto puedes hacerme compañía. —Mokuba dijo con una sonrisa, y Atem se sintió extraño. Una calidez abrazó su corazón entero, como cuando era un niño con su hermano.

Atem se sentó a su lado, mostrando desanimo, uno que el niño había notado inmediatamente. —¿Qué necesitas de mi hermano? — Atem arqueó sus cejas. —Quizás yo puedo ayudarte. — Mokuba respondió alzando los hombros.

Atem lo pensó por un minuto o dos, no sabía sí plantearle sus dudas a un niño pequeño. Pero, graciosamente, era la única persona en la que podía confiar. —¿Conoces a Keith Howard? — Mokuba arrugó su nariz ante el nombre.

—No, lo siento. — Sonó honesto, y Atem no supo sí sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Aunque todavía quedaba una pregunta.

—¿Y Kujaku Mai? — Entonces, a Mokuba se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Ella es… ¿Por qué te interesa? — Oh, genial, de nuevo una conversación con preguntas más que respuestas.

—Sólo me interesa. — Atem respondió con una voz muy baja, apartando su mirada. Ni siquiera quería admitir que le molestaba su existencia.

—Era la prometida de mi hermano. — Mokuba comenzó a decir. —Te contaré, pero no le digas que te dije. — El pequeño suplicó, Atem asintió curioso. —Ellos tenían una buena relación, se entendían y ayudaba a Seto con su trabajo todo el tiempo, mi hermano estaba en serio enamorado de ella, a pesar de que solían discutir mucho. Eran felices. — Atem apretó sus puños inevitablemente, aunque también interesado por saber que Kaiba tenía sentimientos y una vida… normal, con planes y demás. —Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Mai acompañó a nuestro padre a un viaje de negocios. Luego de su regreso, cuando todos nos fuimos a dormir, Mai acordó en dormir en la habitación de Seto, pero nunca llegó. — Mokuba pareció tragar saliva antes de seguir contando. — Seto la descubrió la mañana siguiente durmiendo con nuestro padre. — Confesó, mirando fijamente a los ojos al joven de cabello tricolor, quien estaba casi con la boca abierta.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cada día sentía que se hundía en lo más profundo del infierno, con todos los pecados presentes.

No sabía qué sentir o decir al respecto.

Seto Kaiba se iba a casar con una mujer que luego lo engañó con su propio padre.

Kujaku Mai se acostó con Gozaburo.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Atem, rápidamente notó cortes en los nudillos de Seto, podía reconocer algo así. Se asomó a mirar por detrás del mayor, sus ojos llegando hasta el baño que tenía la luz encendida, viendo que en el suelo había pequeños pedazos de vidrio rotos. ¿Seto golpeó el espejo?_

 _—¿¡Que quieres!?— Seto se sobresaltó sabiendo lo que su sirviente estaba observando._

 _—¿Qué te pasó? — Atem se atrevió a interrogarlo._

 _—¡No te interesa! — Atem suspiró, no estaba de ánimos para discutir, aunque no lo dejaría así, ya que esta era otra demostración de que Seto sentía culpa o quizás un odio hacia sí mismo._

 _Se volteó, descansando la mano sobre el picaporte. —Mejor me voy. — Dijo dedicándose a volver a abrir la puerta para irse, pero algo lo detuvo, o alguien._

 _Seto estaba tomando su brazo, con su cabeza agachada, ocultando parte de su rostro en su cabello castaño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Atem abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se quedó._

 _El agarre de Seto era tan suave, pero a la vez, desesperado._

* * *

 **Gracias a mi beta por corregir y ayudarme siempre, y a mi aibou y Shamtal por su apoyo incondicional. Pero sobre todo, gracias a ustedes lectores! Son mi motivación!**

* * *

 **La muerte de Keith y su ataque: _Añadir a Keith a la historia como un personaje relevante fue a ultimo momento, es algo muy gracioso de contar, pues estaba haciendo mi tarea y de pronto se me ocurre qué cosas malas podía hacer Keith en la historia y cómo podía morir. Tuve que agarrar desesperadamente una hoja y hacer un cuadro para recordarlo. Sin embargo, las cosas se tornaron distintas. Si, pensaba hacer que Keith influya en la relacion entre Atem y Yuugi e hiciera que se separen, pero también se me había ocurrido que Kaiba lo enviara con Pegasus y este lo matara (como en el manga original), no pensé en que fuera intentar abusar sexualmente de Atem ni nada. De hecho, esa escena ya la tenía planeada pero para más adelante y con un guardia de Kaiba. Y_**

 _ **Como dije, las cosas se tornaron distintas. Y no me arrepiento de los resultados, el castigo que Kaiba le da a Keith es una de mis escenas favoritas.**_

 **El ajo: _El odio de Atem hacia el ajo esta basado en hechos reales, yo detesto el ajo en la sopa. Soy una persona que se enferma demasiado y cada vez que eso sucede, mi hermano me prepara una sopa con ajo. La detesto, tiene un olor horrible. Ahora, volviendo a la historia. ¿Por qué añadí semejante escena tonta? Pues, quería poner un poco de humor en tanto drama. Supongo que lo hice bien, además, la actitud de Atem era demasiado ironica. Después de haber sufrido tanto, se quejaba por una simple sopa de ajo._**

 **Atem en la ducha: _No sé si sirve aclarar esto, pero la escena en la que Atem reflexiona en la ducha, en cuanto piensa en Seto, ante la descripción de cómo el agua lo estimulaba y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo recordando los sueños que había tenido, digamos que ... Se estaba dando un poco de placer que después se tornó culposo._**

* * *

 **Creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer y no duden en comentar! Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia o critica, aquí estoy para escucharla.**

 **¡Nos leemos el proximo viernes!**


	12. Busqueda de equilibrio

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

— _¿Quién soy? — Las manos pequeñas cubrían sus ojos, el aroma del césped y flores invadía ambas narices, el sol los golpeaba fuertemente pero no era caluroso. El día sin duda era perfecto para jugar._

 _El niño con los ojos tapados comenzó a reír, tomando los dedos que lo cubrían, sin poder quitárselo de encima. —Mi salvador. — El pequeño respondió entre risas, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo como respuesta._

— _Claro que sí, te salvaré de todos esos demonios. — Ahora, si podía ver y oía la voz de su hermano, quien lo sacudía con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, dejándose caer en el césped._

 _Los niños se miraron fijamente, con carcajadas llenas de disfrute. Eran iguales, pero tenían sus grandes diferencias que ellos comprendían, cada uno llevaba un miedo diferente, convicciones diversas, y personalidades únicas. Lo que no era distinto era cuanto se amaban._

— _Jamás nos vamos a separar. — Dijo con una sonrisa._

— _Siempre estaremos juntos, Yuugi. —_

Esa promesa, el niño no la olvidó. Ninguno de los dos, pero Yuugi era quien tenía ese recuerdo en su corazón, guardado con una llave especial, un secreto, un acuerdo entre dos que ninguno entendería más que los mellizos.

Cuando eran niños siempre jugaban a que tenían que luchar contra demonios y Atem era el hechicero que lo salvaba de todo mal. Últimamente, Yuugi no dejaba de pensar en su infancia. La promesa que hizo con su hermano.

¿Se rompió? ¿Ya no estarían juntos como antes? Es verdad que las cosas se pusieron más difíciles de lo que imaginaban y Atem, estaba esforzándose por salir de este lugar. ¿En verdad lo estaba haciendo?

¿Qué hacía realmente?

Yuugi estaba confundido, se sentía culpable por haber tratado mal a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba solo, y dolido de que Atem no pudiera apoyarlo. Pues, siempre lo hacía. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

—Yuugi…— La mano de Anzu tomaba la suya, el aroma de las flores los abrazaba, la joven lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes y preocupados, y el muchacho de cabello tricolor sólo apuntaba hacia el suelo.

—No sé qué hacer. — Yuugi no habló de su preocupación con nadie, excepto con Anzu, aunque no emitió mucho detalle, la chica sólo sabía que el joven estaba inquieto por su ausencia.

—Pero ahora trabajan juntos, como antes. Él no se fue. — Anzu estaba confundida, ¿acaso Yuugi no se aliviaba de que su hermano estuviera con vida?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estará conmigo, Anzu? Él puede estar parado a mi lado, pero no será lo mismo. Porque su mente está en otro lugar, y no puedo alcanzarlo. — Yuugi tragó saliva, parpadeando para espantar las lágrimas, a pesar de poder confiarle todo a la joven, no quería que lo viera llorar, ponerla en una situación en la que se sintiera obligada a consolarlo.

Anzu soltó su mano de pronto, Yuugi levantó la mirada con sorpresa, viendo su ceño profundamente fruncido. ¿Se enojó?

—¡No puedo creerlo! Tu hermano finalmente regresó, está contigo, y eres tú quien le da la espalda. — La chica se levantó bruscamente del césped, poniéndose en jarra, mirando al joven de cabello tricolor desde arriba. Ese no era el Yuugi que le salvó la vida. Este Yuugi se sentía muy pequeño.

—Anzu, él me dio la espalda primero. — Yuugi trató de defenderse vagamente, su confianza fue traicionada. ¿Acaso nadie lo entiende?

—¡Atem nunca te abandonó! ¡Todo lo que probablemente esté haciendo, lo hace por ti! ¿¡Viste las quemaduras en su piel!? ¿¡Sus moretones!? ¡Él tampoco lo está disfrutando! — Anzu sintió cómo las lagrimas salían de sus propios ojos, ella observaba cada expresión, cada acción de Yuugi, y por lo tanto la de su hermano. Porque quería conocer mejor a su salvador, a quien la hacía sentir viva. Ahora, no lo estaba reconociendo, lo estaba odiando.

Tenía que calmarse, no era fácil para nadie. Pero Yuugi no lo entendía.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirar a los mellizos trabajar, veía cómo los ojos de Atem apuntaban a su hermano, con cierta tristeza y desesperación. ¿Yuugi no lo notaba?

Yuugi levantó su débil mirada, confundido por las palabras de la chica frente a él, sobresaltado por su furia repentina y culpable ya que era inevitable darle la razón.

Quizás sea cierto.

—Anzu…— Fue lo único que consiguió decir como respuesta. La chica tenía las mejillas mojadas debido a sus lagrimas que caían incontrolablemente.

—Eres… ¡Un imbécil! — Diciendo esto, la muchacha apretó sus puños fuertemente, volteándose para dejar a Yuugi solo con sus pensamientos.

Yuugi no hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarla, pues estaba paralizado, todas sus palabras, su furia, era razonable. La culpa se formaba en su garganta, abrazaba sus rodillas, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo y a la vez, todavía culpaba a Atem. Aunque, pensaba que tenía que tomarse tiempo para entenderlo.

Suspiró, ¿era eso? ¿Anzu tenía razón en enojarse con él? Era un imbécil, sin duda.

Tal vez debería buscar a Keith, quien comenzó todas estas dudas que volaban en su cabeza. Él podría darle la respuesta.

—Jaque mate. — Dijo el joven de cabello tricolor con una media sonrisa llena de orgullo, frente al pequeño que se inclinaba en la silla con una adorable mueca que denotaba frustración.

—Eres tan bueno como mi hermano, es imposible ganarte. — Mokuba se quejó, pero al menos estaba disfrutando la compañía del sirviente. Era como sí fuera otro hermano mayor, quería que estuviera con él todas las veces que Seto no tuviera tiempo para él.

Tuvieron dos partidas seguidas de ajedrez y en ambas, Atem ganó con demasiada astucia. Mokuba no era muy bueno, pero, sin duda, el joven de cabello tricolor tenía la misma habilidad que Seto.

—Deberías jugar una partida con Seto. — Mokuba soltó sin pensar, logrando que quien estaba frente a él suspirara, apartando su mirada. Olvidó las circunstancias en las que estaban. —Lo siento, no quería…—

—Esta bien, Mokuba, de verdad quisiera tener una relación normal con tu hermano, pero me resulta imposible siquiera pensarlo. — Atem confesó, sin darse cuenta de que esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mokuba sonrió.

—Yo sé que podrán … estar en buenos términos. Tengo el presentimiento de que tú podrás salvar a mi hermano. — El pequeño habló con sinceridad, sus ojos brillando esperanzados, sorprendiendo al sirviente, dejándolo casi con la boca abierta.

Salvar. Qué palabra curiosa.

¿Él salvaría a Seto? ¿Y quién lo salvaría a él?

Se sintió reír internamente, había olvidado que estaba hablando con un niño. No podía salvar a Seto.

Hablando de Roma, la puerta se abrió, el mencionado apareciendo con el saco sobre su hombro, la mirada agachada pero sorprendida al levantarla y ver a su sirviente, Atem, con su hermano menor. No recordaba haberlo llamado.

Atem se levantó de la silla para enfrentarlo de pie, ninguno de los dos soltó la mirada. Mokuba quería correr hacia Seto y abrazarlo, como siempre, aun así, sintió que no era el momento.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Yo no te llamé. — El castaño rompió el hielo bruscamente, con su azul penetrante impactando contra el amatista.

—Quería hablar contigo. — Mokuba apretó los labios ante la contestación de Atem, sintiéndose que sobraba, además, nervioso por haber confesado un suceso muy importante de la vida de su hermano mayor, que quizás tuviera que ver con lo que Atem quería conversar.

—Yo… tengo que irme. — Mokuba se levantó de la silla, y caminó hasta la puerta.

—No es necesario. Atem ya se va. — El ojiazul ignoró a su sirviente, y colgó su saco en el respaldo de la silla, deteniendo los pasos de su hermanito con sus palabras. De ninguna forma iba a quedarse solo con Atem otra vez.

Sin embargo, el pequeño sirviente dio una patada en el suelo, apretando sus puños. — ¡No! ¡Atem no se va! —Exclamó Atem con furia. Estaba cansado de que lo ignoraran, de no tener valor alguno para nadie. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba algo.

Algo… Necesitaba.

Los hermanos Kaiba lo miraron con sorpresa. El sirviente parecía muy insistente con lo que quería hablar.

El ojiazul asintió y miró a Mokuba, como dándole una señal para que los dejara a solas. Eso hizo, la puerta se cerró, para que la conversación sea escuchada nada más que por las cuatro paredes y los presentes.

Aun así, a pesar de que ahora tenían privacidad, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Seto se movía alrededor de su cama, quedando frente a ella para que esta sea una barrera entre ambos. No dejaría que Atem se acercara.

Atem, en cambio, se mantuvo en su lugar, en estado de alerta.

—¿Y bien? — El castaño estaba con sus brazos cruzados, esperando a que su sirviente hablara de una vez. Le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo, sólo quería recostarse y dormir, estaba muy cansado.

También un poco alterado por la mirada fija del joven de cabello picudo. ¿Le preguntaría por Keith? No iba a responderle nada, ni con verdad ni con mentira. No era de su incumbencia.

¿Le hablará sobre Mai? No era probable. ¿Qué interés podía tener Atem en ella?

—Yuugi. — Fue lo primero que dijo, y el ojiazul se sobresaltó. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en esto?

Ah, es verdad.

—¿Viniste a reclamarme porque tu hermano fue golpeado? Ya me encargué de eso. — Esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa al joven, pues, si, le iba a reclamar. Pero ¿en qué sentido se encargó?

—No confío en ti. No quiero que esa mujer le ponga un dedo encima a mi hermano, cuando su odio es conmigo. — Atem trató de ignorar lo que escuchó y siguió con su reclamo.

—Te dije que ya me encargué. — Seto respondió con simpleza, a pesar de que tenía sus dudas con respecto al odio de Mai y cómo podía Atem pensar algo así.

¿Mai le echó la culpa? ¿Yuugi?

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo puedo creer que te importa? Sí siempre amenazas con lastimarlo, finalmente cumpliste con tu cometido. Para que sepas, yo también soy peligroso, Seto Kaiba. — Sus manos temblorosas, su voz firme a pesar de ello, Seto sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, pues hace un rato que Atem estaba a solas con Mokuba. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño?

No, no iba a dejarle. —¿¡Crees que te tengo miedo!? ¡Te tengo bajo mi poder y ni te has dado cuenta! ¡Podría matarte si quiero! ¡Nadie puede sobrepasarme! ¿¡No te has preguntado donde está Keith Howard!? Sí te interesa, busca en lo más profundo del mar.— Esto último lo dijo formando una sonrisa siniestra, que Atem no pasó por alto.

¿Keith estaba muerto? ¿Por intentar abusar de él? ¿Por qué?

—Lo mataste. — Murmuró inevitablemente.

—Claro que sí, ya me tenía cansado. Y podría suceder lo mismo contigo, sí sigues molestándome. — Kaiba dejó salir una risa silenciosa, enderezando su espalda, mostrando superioridad.

Atem agachó su cabeza, ocultando parte de su rostro en sus mechones rubios, dejándose caer en la silla, sentándose bruscamente. Sostenía su mentón con su mano, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos. —Me estarías haciendo un favor. — Masculló. Era la verdad, con el odio de Yuugi; su silencio, se sentía demasiado solo, sin motivo. Su razón para vivir ahora lo detestaba, lo había lastimado.

¿Cómo podía atesorar su vida, cuando la misma había causado tantos problemas?

Kaiba suspiró. —¿De nuevo con eso? Bien, sí tanto quieres que te mate, lo haré. — Insistió en el tema, harto de las victimizaciones de su sirviente.

—Has lo que quieras. — Respondió con cansancio. Se sentía un poco mareado, ya había olvidado por qué había venido. La fiebre estaba subiendo.

—Hablé con Mai. — El castaño de pronto dejó salir esas palabras que llamaron la atención del joven de cabello picudo.

—Me di cuenta. — Contestó irónicamente, sin levantar la cabeza, recordando como la mujer estaba encima del ojiazul. ¿Por qué le molestaba ese recuerdo?

—No me refiero a eso. — Kaiba rodó sus ojos. — Con respecto a Yuugi, le dije que no volviera a desquitarse con ninguno de mis sirvientes. — No supo por qué le estaba contando todo esto. Esa era la razón por la que no estaba acompañando a Mokuba ahora.

—¿Tengo que darte una medalla? — Y finalmente, las miradas se enfrentaron.

—No lo hice por ti. — Dijo secamente.

Aun así, Atem estaba agradecido de que Seto haya hecho algo así, a pesar de que no podía creerles a las simples palabras. Quizás mentía, tal vez era todo parte de una estrategia para ganar su simpatía.

Todo volvía a ser tan confuso. Pensó que estaba conociendo al ojiazul. Realmente creía que sabía quién era.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó sosteniendo su mirada. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Seto, quien recordó la vez que su sirviente lo besó, le había hecho una pregunta similar.

Quería reír, a veces él mismo se hacía esa pregunta.

Yuugi buscaba a Keith, en todos los lugares posibles, le preguntaba hasta a sirvientes que no conocía y nadie sabía de él. Es como sí hubiera desaparecido. Quizás estaba con algún jefe o guardia. Tenía el consuelo de que eso haya sucedido, pues no podía soportar la idea de que 'desapareció' así como Bakura.

Sonó el timbre, y decidió seguir con sus tareas, otra no le quedaba. Se reunió con Atem; les tocaba lavar y planchar la ropa, otra vez. Era como el primer día, la diferencia es que los dos se sentían solos.

Ninguno de los hermanos se estaba dando apoyo. Atem estaba demasiado desmotivado para seguir intentando mejorar las cosas con Yuugi, y el otro pensaba en Keith Howard, su desaparición y la culpa que lo atragantaba cada vez que miraba a su hermano mellizo.

¿Debería pedirle disculpas? ¿Iniciar un tema de conversación? No, sería incómodo.

No quería hacer eso. ¿Por qué? Jamás le había pasado, siempre que discutía con Atem, se solucionaba el mismo día, pero ahora parecía querer persistir.

La diferencia, es que la culpa siempre la asumía Atem.

—… _eres tú quien le da la espalda. —_ De pronto, recordó las palabras de Anzu, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Detuvo todos sus movimientos, pensando en lo idiota que era.

Era un idiota, un estúpido, un imbécil; un niño mimado y protegido, que jamás pudo oír los gritos de auxilio y dolor de su hermano. Pero ahora, podía oírlos.

—Perdóname. — Murmuró, mirando fijamente a su hermano, quien estaba planchando una camisa. El otro pareció no escucharlo, mientras seguía moviendo la plancha. —Atem. — Llamó su atención; lo volvería a decir, pero esta vez, en voz alta. —¡Perdóname! — Exclamó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, viendo a Atem voltearse sorprendido.

Yuugi le estaba pidiendo disculpas, ¿por qué? Sí él tenía la culpa.

—Yuugi…— Fue lo único que pudo decir, apagó la plancha y se concentró en el pequeño que estaba ahora arrodillado en el suelo, llorando.

—Esta bien sí no quieres perdonarme, pero todo este tiempo estuviste sufriendo y yo… Te di la espalda. Te pido perdón. — Hablaba desesperado, entre lagrimas incontrolables, que hacían que el pecho de Atem doliera profundamente.

No podía decir nada al respecto, no sabía cómo responder, excepto por acercarse a él y levantar su rostro con su mano en su mentón, viendo esos ojos brillantes, esos labios temblorosos y sus mejillas rojas. No había nada que perdonar.

Besó su frente con ternura, sintiendo como una lagrima caía de su ojo. Estaba tan agradecido de que esto sucediera, de que Yuugi le dijera algo finalmente; aunque estuviera llorando, estaba feliz de estar bien con su hermano.

Era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

—Te amo. — Le dijo suavemente con una media sonrisa.

Yuugi no dejaba de llorar, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. No quería perder a su hermano, su salvador, su felicidad. Ahora, sólo le quedaba agradecerle a Anzu por abrirle los ojos.

Y también…

—Hermano…— Llamó de nuevo su atención, separándose de él, secando sus lagrimas y tratando de acomodarse para hablar seriamente. —¿Sabes dónde está Keith? — Ese nombre causó que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Atem, quien, con sus labios apretados y sus ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía qué responder.

¿Tenía que mentir de nuevo? No ahora que todo estaba mejor con su hermano. Al menos que…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Por un lado, decidió hacerse el tonto, y por el otro, quería satisfacer sus dudas.

Yuugi suspiró, la verdad, ya no quería hablar con Keith, pero le quedaba la preocupación de su ausencia repentina. —Porque de pronto no está. Lo he estado buscando y, nadie sabe nada de él, ni tampoco lo han visto. — Explicó.

—Quizás fue vendido. — Atem respondió fríamente. — ¿Por qué lo buscabas? — Esa duda lo molestaba.

Yuugi se sobresaltó un poco, no quería contarle todo lo que Keith había dicho de él, sabía que se molestaría. Y quería evitar una nueva discusión. —Solamente quería preguntarle algo sobre una tarea, ya que él parecía tener más experiencia aquí. — Ambos se conformaron con esas respuestas.

Atem aun así sospechaba, podía darse cuenta de cuando Yuugi le mentía. No era zonzo, sin embargo, no quería arruinar su situación con su hermano.

Y Yuugi, estaba pensativo, quizás había sido vendido, como Atem le dijo, pues esas cosas podían suceder en cualquier momento, tal vez. Ningún sirviente se daría cuenta de tal cosa, a pesar de que los rumores corrían bastante.

Los hermanos siguieron trabajando, esta vez un poco más relajados de haber conversado. Sin embargo, temerosos de perder la confianza que habían recuperado, aun les costaba mejorarse de todo el dolor que sentían.

Sobre todo, Atem, quien tenía el problema de los dos Kaibas. ¿Debía confiar en él? Mostraba signos de violencia y al mismo tiempo, de ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que creía ser cuando lo conoció.

Y su respuesta…

— _¿Quién eres? —_

— _No lo sé. —_ Respondió segundos antes de sonar el timbre, interrumpiendo una interesante conversación que estaba por surgir.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza, eso era lo que podía ver cuando hizo semejante contestación. ¿Era Seto? ¿Era Kaiba? ¿Quién era?

¿Podría Atem salvarlo de esa tristeza que llegó a notar que había en su corazón?

Estaba quebrado, como él. Quizás… Mokuba tenía razón en tener esperanzas.

Algo podría surgir entre ellos.

Un joven de cabello negro, lacio, atado a una coleta. Con una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos vaqueros y zapatillas, vagaba por el despacho de Seto Kaiba, viendo el lujo en el que se encontraba, sabiendo toda la oscuridad que eso significaba.

Estaba agradecido de no estar involucrado, sin embargo, fue llamado por algo, y no podía fallarle.

Su ex compañero de clases jamás le había pedido nada, ahora era su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con él. Sí quería quedar bien, tenía que aceptar y hacer bien lo que se le pidió.

Tampoco era nada demasiado grande, nada que le costara bastante, sólo un pequeño favor. No podía decirle que no.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, sobresaltando al joven de cabello negro, que pronto se alivió al ver la figura que esperaba. — Veo que estas rodeado de oro. — Bromeó un poco para calmar sus propios nervios, la verdad, Seto le causaba terror, con ese rostro inexpresivo.

El castaño se acercó a su silla para sentarse, se sentía débil y cansado, pero tenía que hacer esta reunión hoy.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Otogi. — Contestó bruscamente a su excompañero; Ryuuji Otogi fue su compañero de clases en el ultimo año que fue a la escuela. Eso sería hace muchos años, fue la única persona en la que valía la pena confiar, aunque no le confiaba sus más oscuros secretos, sabía que podía pedirle este favor.

Además, se lo debía, desde que lo salvó de esos matones.

—Bien, ¿Dónde está Mokuba? — Preguntó.

—Vendrá pronto, le dije que hiciera las maletas. — Seto respondió, dejando que el silencio hiciera lo suyo y llenara la habitación.

Le pidió a Otogi que cuidara de Mokuba, le confiaba lo más importante de toda su vida. Pero, lo tendría vigilado y amenazado sí algo le sucedía a su hermano. Aun así, con recuerdos pasados, de cómo Otogi jugaba con el pequeño cuando Seto no estaba, le daba confianza y seguridad de que estaría en buenas manos.

Él era un compañero confiable.

Mokuba no podía estar en esta mansión, donde correría todo tipo de riesgos. Fue difícil convencerlo, era complicado tener que discutir con él, ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, palabras fuertes como "me traicionaste", "dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo". No le mintió, por supuesto que no, pero su seguridad era primero. Seamos honestos, no estaba a salvo estando con él.

En cambio, Otogi haría un buen trabajo, uno mejor que él. No le fallaría.

Pero la culpa, el arrepentimiento lo perseguía demasiado, le creaba un molesto nudo en su garganta que quería deshacer y no podía.

Alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Mokuba.

—Pase. — Otogi se volteó para mirar a Isono entrar con Mokuba, quien tenía sus ojos hinchados debido a las lágrimas, resignado completamente.

El ex compañero de clase de Seto miraba al pequeño con cierta lastima. Él siempre tuvo buena relación con su hermano mayor, era testigo de eso. Pudo ver en sus ojos que le dolía separarse.

Mokuba, a pesar de su angustia, miró con sorpresa a quien tenía en frente. —Ryuuji. — Murmuró. Hace muchos años que no lo veía, fue antes de ser separado por primera vez de su hermano.

Lo quería mucho, siempre jugaba con él cuando estaba solo, pero, no quería irse con Ryuuji. Quería estar con Seto, era lo que anhelaba. ¿Acaso su hermano mayor ya no lo quería? ¿Lo consideraba una carga?

Si, eso fue lo que dijo.

— _¡Hermano! ¡Por favor! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Quiero estar contigo! — Le rogaba, le suplicaba de rodillas, con lágrimas saliendo incontrolablemente de sus ojos._

 _Pero, Seto lo miraba con enojo, sus puños apretados. Era una persona distinta. —¡No se trata de lo que quieres, Mokuba! ¡Sólo eres una carga para mí! — Le gritó despiadadamente, quebrando en mil pedazos el corazón del pequeño._

No lo odiaba a su hermano mayor, no, Seto tenía que hacer mucho para que Mokuba lo odiara. Él era su único soporte, ese niño sonriente que jugaba con él y lo consolaba cuando estaba triste.

Mokuba creía que aun existía ese Seto. Por eso, cuando le dijo a Atem de salvarlo, prácticamente le estaba suplicando que lo hiciera. Sabía, algo en lo mas profundo de su corazón le decía que Atem era el indicado para eso.

Esta bien, aceptaría irse con Otogi, pero volvería pronto, lo estaría esperando; a ese Seto sonriente.

Seto trataba de no mirar a Mokuba, no podía mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le dijo. —Ya puedes irte con él. — Lo único que hizo fue fijar sus ojos con los de Otogi de la forma más amenazante que podía ser, para asegurarse de que Mokuba estaría en buenas manos.

— _Confío en ti. —_ Dijo en su cabeza, después de lo que hizo para convencer a Mokuba, Otogi no podía fallarle. Otogi asintió levemente y tomó de la mano a Mokuba, llevándose su maleta también. —Isono, acompáñalos a la puerta. — Le señaló a su guardia más fiel, para que los llevara sutilmente. No quería que Mai, ni Gozaburo se dieran cuenta de esto.

Ni mucho menos Atem.

Los tres salieron de su despacho, dejando al ojiazul solo con sus pensamientos. Aquellos que lo atormentaban demasiado.

El mareo aumentó, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero trató de resistir un poco más. Tenía que dormir, eso era un hecho.

Atem caminaba por los pasillos, en busca de la salida, con el canasto lleno de ropa limpia pero mojada que debía colgar para que esta se secara. Estaba un poco feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con Yuugi, se sentía relajado y mejor consigo mismo. Tenía la motivación de seguir adelante.

A pesar de las confusiones que sentía, de todas las preguntas que hacían que su cabeza doliera, estaba contento.

Yuugi lo había perdonado, o, mejor dicho, ya no lo odiaba. Eso era suficiente para sonreír un poco.

— _Traté de matar la canción, porque la melodía está mal, y hay una fiebre acercándose._ — Una dulce voz femenina detuvo sus pasos con ese hermoso canto lleno de tristeza. Estaba cerca de las escaleras; dejó el canasto en el suelo, y decidió encontrarse con la joven que cantaba angustiada. — _Traté de matar la canción, porque la melodía está mal, y hay una fiebre acercándose. —_ Más cerca, apuraba sus pasos, llegando a los escalones, donde una joven con su vestido blanco y un delantal negro abrazaba sus rodillas y dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

Anzu.

Oh, que hermosa voz que tenía, Yuugi no le mintió. Pero ahora eso no era lo importante, sino que se veía triste. La chica detuvo su canto cuando levantó su mirada y vio al mellizo de su mejor amigo.

Ella pronto se limpió las lágrimas y se volteó, dándole la espalda al joven que tenía en frente. Atem caminó lentamente hacia la chica, no quería que cayera en una depresión nuevamente. —¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó.

Por supuesto que no podía estar bien en un lugar así, pero, con Yuugi se veía bien.

—¿Tú lo estás? — Ella devolvió la pregunta, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho.

—No, pero estoy mejor que antes. — Respondió sin complicaciones. Anzu lo miró de reojo y se acomodó en el escalón, Atem tomó esto como una invitación y decidió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Yuugi habló contigo? — La muchacha preguntó, mirando hacia el techo, dejando que las lágrimas se secaran solas. Atem se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? —Discutí con él, no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas que tenía sobre ti, decía que le habías dado la espalda. Sé que no es así, lo veo en tus ojos. — Anzu apuntó sus ojos color café con las amatistas del muchacho a su lado.

Atem no sabía qué decir, se imaginó que Yuugi le contaría sus preocupaciones a Anzu, sin embargo, le hacía mal escucharlo, a pesar de que la chica parecía entenderlo. Él nunca le había dado la espalda a Yuugi.

O quizás sí, y no se había dado cuenta.

—No era mi intención. — Masculló sin darse cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero no te sientas culpable, él estaba siendo egoísta. — Anzu tomó su mano para consolarlo, y se sentía tan bien. Nadie le había mostrado tanta comprensión, que casi la olvidaba.

—Hablé con él, me pidió perdón, no tienes que seguir enojada con Yuugi. — Atem insistió en ello, ambos eran felices juntos, hablando, divirtiéndose con Jounouchi y Honda, sería una pena que Yuugi perdiera su única felicidad por su culpa. Sería el colmo.

Anzu asintió levemente. —No puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada con él, aunque quisiera, sí me dices que finalmente entendió, entonces puedo quedarme tranquila. — Sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojaron al hablar de Yuugi, Atem no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que el interés era mutuo. Yuugi había elegido a una gran chica. —Sin embargo, me preocupa otra cosa. — Ella añadió de pronto.

Atem arqueó las cejas. —¿Qué cosa? —

—¿Qué sucede entre el señor Kaiba y tú? — Sonó firme al interrogarlo así, Atem se sobresaltó, sintió sus latidos acelerarse ante la pregunta. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Aún así, apartó su mirada, llevando sus ojos a sus pies, con su mano aferrándose a su propio pecho. Apretó sus labios, pensando realmente la respuesta a esa duda.

¿Había algo entre Seto y él? Mokuba le hizo esa pregunta y ahora Anzu, tampoco iba a negar que se lo preguntó a sí mismo miles de veces. Sobre todo, cuando comenzó a tener pesadillas sobre él besando sus labios de forma tan romántica, su corazón complacido cuando recibía los cuidados del ojiazul y las veces que se sintió seguro en sus brazos.

¿Podía sentir algo por Seto Kaiba? ¿Respeto? ¿Cariño? ¿Eso existía?

—No sé. — Murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Anzu inclinó su cabeza ante la confusión.

—Quiere decir que no lo sé, Anzu, a veces él es el jefe agresivo y violento que conocemos todos y en otras ocasiones cuida de mi y nos protege como nadie. — Atem se desesperó un poco al responder, se sentía agitado, nervioso, inseguro.

Anzu dejó salir una risita. —Me lo imaginé, Bakura me comentaba que el señor Kaiba era más amable de lo que se mostraba. Por supuesto, era un secreto entre nosotros dos, parece que tú también lo guardas. — Le dijo con una sonrisa que relajó el corazón del joven de ojos amatistas. Le aliviaba poder hablarlo con alguien, ya estaba por explotar. —Confío en que el señor Kaiba cuida bien de la vida de Bakura, así como está cuidando de la tuya, ¿no es así? — Atem asintió levemente.

—¿Debería confiar en él? — Le planteó directamente su duda, también pensaba comentarle sus extraños sueños, pero ya era demasiado qué revelar.

—Eso depende de ti. Bakura confiaba en él, y pregúntate sí deberías estar vivo o muerto. — Anzu se levantó del escalón, le guiñó el ojo como sí le soltara una respuesta obvia, pero eso sólo lo dejó con muchísimo más que pensar. —¿Estabas por colgar la ropa? — Señaló, sobresaltando al muchacho.

Ya había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mente ahora se ocupaba de analizar todo lo que Anzu le había dicho; había recibido información de Bakura, quien parecía conocer el otro lado de Seto Kaiba también, quizás era un sirviente de prestigio al igual que él. Eso señalaba también que el albino estaba sin duda vivo, aunque eso había quedado más que claro.

Sin embargo, no quedaba claro quien era Seto Kaiba. Pero la tranquilidad de Anzu y el plantearse sí debería estar vivo o no, definitivamente le daba una respuesta.

Seto Kaiba lo protegió lo mejor que pudo, quien sabe por qué razón, tal vez no quería vivir con el peso de una muerte en sus manos, sea como sea, tal vez podía confiar en él. O al menos, intentar conocerlo mejor.

Tratar de salvarlo. ¿Sería posible?

Seto lo había salvado, del suicidio, de la culpa, de Keith, de Gozaburo; no podía preguntarse por qué se sentía seguro en sus brazos, sí siempre que estuvo perdido o en peligro, aparecía el ojiazul.

Se sintió sonreír ante este pensamiento. No eran pesadillas, sino sueños, el ver su mirada suave sobre la suya.

Podía vivir con esa imagen. La de un Seto sonriente.

Llegada la noche, habían terminado todos con sus tareas, y los hermanos se fueron a dormir, aun así, Atem no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de estar tranquilo con Yuugi, la conversación que tuvo con Anzu lo mantenía inquieto.

Quería ir a ver a Seto, comprobar con sus propios ojos aquellos sentimientos extraños, ¿qué haría al respecto? ¿Qué le diría?

Se levantó de la cama sin pensar, caminando descalzo por los pasillos en busca de esa puerta que le indicaría que había llegado a su destino. Por suerte, Yuugi se había quedado dormido, tranquilo con su consciencia, podría mañana volver a hablar con Anzu, ya se lo avisó.

Todo volvería a la normalidad para ellos, en cierta forma. En cambio, Atem, sentía que todo el mundo se daba vuelta.

Sus pasos silenciosos en la oscuridad, no le tenía miedo a ser descubierto, ni siquiera lo pensaba, pues no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo pensaba en el castaño, en sus ojos azules, en su corazón que latía fuertemente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, entrecerrando sus ojos ante el ruido del picaporte, nervioso por sus acciones. La habitación estaba oscura, la cama, sin embargo, estaba vacía.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — La voz firme lo tomó por sorpresa, se decidió a entrar completamente al lugar, viendo a Seto con una camiseta de mangas largas, negra y un pantalón del mismo color que le quedaba un poco holgado. —Ah, eres tú. ¿Ahora qué? — Rodó los ojos al ver que Atem había llegado.

Pero, su corazón se sintió aliviado. ¿Por qué?

Atem lo miraba fijamente. —No puedo dormir. — Confesó, sabiendo lo estúpido que se estaba mostrando, y también, se sentía tan natural decirlo con él.

El castaño arqueó sus cejas. —¿Pretendes que te cante una canción de cuna? — Se cruzó de brazos, hablando irónicamente.

Atem, rápidamente notó cortes en los nudillos de Seto, podía reconocer algo así. Se asomó a mirar por detrás del mayor, sus ojos llegando hasta el baño que tenía la luz encendida, viendo que en el suelo había pequeños pedazos de vidrio rotos. ¿Seto golpeó el espejo?

—¿¡Que quieres!?— Seto se sobresaltó sabiendo lo que su sirviente estaba observando.

—¿Qué te pasó? — Atem se atrevió a interrogarlo.

—¡No te interesa! — Atem suspiró, no estaba de ánimos para discutir, aunque no lo dejaría así, ya que esta era otra demostración de que Seto sentía culpa o quizás un odio hacia sí mismo.

Se volteó, descansando la mano sobre el picaporte. —Mejor me voy. — Dijo dedicándose a volver a abrir la puerta para irse, pero algo lo detuvo, o alguien.

Seto estaba tomando su brazo, con su cabeza agachada, ocultando parte de su rostro en su cabello castaño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Atem abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se quedó.

El agarre de Seto era tan suave, pero a la vez, desesperado.

—Mokuba se fue. — Rompió el hielo, sobresaltando a su sirviente. —No quería que se quedara aquí, corriendo peligro así que lo dejé con un conocido. — Seto no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo esto, sentía una extraña soledad que no podía soportar como las otras veces, que creía que Atem podía llenar ese frio vacío que tenía.

—¿Qué? Entiendo, hiciste lo mejor para él, pero, creo que Mokuba…— Comenzó a decir, confundido y fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

Seto lo soltó ahora que tenía su atención, y se decidió a voltearse para sentarse en la cama. —Mokuba seguramente me está odiando. — Suspiró de nuevo. —Le dije que era una carga para mí. — Se cubrió el rostro con su mano, con una leve risa quebrada. —Tú preguntabas quién soy… Ahí me tienes, soy Kaiba, un demonio con cuerpo humano, incapaz de entregar felicidad al resto. — Atem pudo sentir la tristeza en su voz, ahora lo estaba conociendo, Seto mostraba una imagen de sí mismo que era distinta a su verdadero corazón.

El sirviente se acercó al castaño, se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio. Tomando su mano y acariciando el dorso de esta con su pulgar, sin saber por qué, también se tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse más y rodear su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Esto sorprendió al ojiazul, pero no lo detuvo, se sintió aliviado, se sentía bastante bien. Aunque no pudo devolver el abrazo, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la sensación, del dulce aroma de su sirviente, no, de Atem. Quien mostraba comprensión, afecto que él tanto necesitaba.

Las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Iba a llorar? No, él jamás lloraba. Pero sintió una lagrima recorrer su camino por su mejilla, y le siguieron otras más, con un silencioso sollozo, enterró su rostro en el delgado hombro de Atem, sintiendo como él lo abrazaba fuertemente, creando una inmensa calidez que hizo que su corazón latiera relajadamente.

La noche se sentía fría, sus nudillos ardían debido a su odio hacia sí mismo, y todo lo había olvidado, con una simple caricia.

Podía quedarse así toda la noche, con él; con Atem.

Sus brazos se movieron involuntariamente y rodearon la pequeña cintura del muchacho, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Los mareos se habían calmado, el dolor de cabeza cesó, esta acción de su sirviente era simplemente mágica, lograba que se relajara con tan solo el calor de sus brazos y la ligera caricia circular que hacía en el centro de su columna. Podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

¿Se lo permitiría?

Cerró lentamente sus ojos, suspirando relajadamente, dejando de sentir ese molesto nudo en su garganta.

Tenía un arma en su mano, tan pesada, pero pequeña; era una pistola, el cañón apretado contra la frente de su víctima, quien no llevaba en sus ojos terror, sino dolor, como sí hubiese sido traicionado por alguien muy importante para él.

Era un él, era él; su sirviente, Atem. Esos ojos amatistas, su cabello alborotado, mechones dorados despeinados y ligeramente pegajosos por el sudor que caía por su sien.

Labios apretados, no querían emitir ni una palabra, ni siquiera preguntar el por qué.

Su dedo índice rozaba el gatillo, una carcajada salía inevitablemente de su boca, como sí estuviera disfrutando de la situación, pero por alguna razón, estaba sufriendo por dentro. Su corazón dolía demasiado, cuanto más apoyaba la pistola en la cabeza del joven frente a él, su tristeza aumentaba. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Atem sabía lo arrepentido que se sentiría de acabar con su vida ahora mismo? Estaba a punto de apretar del gatillo; se movía lentamente y una explosión lo empujó hacia atrás, con un fuerte sonido que lo dejó sordo.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, jadeando sin pausa, sintiendo aun el arma en su mano, pero sabiendo que ya no la tenía. Todo fue una pesadilla.

¿Qué significaba?

Veía las cortinas cubrir sus ventanas, la vaga luz del sol tratando de atravesarlas, miraba a su lado, teniendo el pequeño cuerpo recostado a su lado; durmiendo con tranquilidad. ¿Se quedaron dormidos? ¿Juntos?

Esto ya sobrepasaba lo extraño, al menos no estaban abrazados como aquella vez, como la noche anterior. Aunque, no se arrepentía, se sintió tan reconfortado por él, que simplemente no podía evitar desear tenerlo para siempre a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿él pensó eso? Quizás todavía estaba entre sueños, no necesitaba de la compañía de su sirviente, ni de nadie.

Sin embargo, ¿sería capaz de dispararle a esa única persona que apareció cuando él gritaba auxilio? Quien lo abrazó sin vacilar y lo ayudó a calmar ese descontrol de su angustia reprimida.

El joven se movió en su lugar, parpadeando, despertándose de a poco. Frunció su ceño al mirar al castaño frente a él, viéndolo fijamente, recostado a su lado. Estaba tan sorprendido como él, al parecer, pero esta vez, no lo empujó como en aquel momento. Sólo suspiró.

—¿Cómo estás? — Rompió el silencio con su voz ronca. Seto detestaba esa pregunta, aunque lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No necesito de tu lastima, sólo porque anoche me descuidé un poco. — Respondió agresivamente.

Atem cerró sus ojos y sonrió. ¿De qué se estaba riendo?

—Típico Seto. — Murmuró, el ojiazul apretó sus puños, que aun dolían por los cortes.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? — Seto masculló furioso.

Atem se acomodó en su almohada, sin volver a abrir los ojos, sentía que se había olvidado de sus preocupaciones. Todavía decidió decir esto: —Te prometo que pronto todo terminará y estarás de nuevo junto a Mokuba. — No lo dijo sin pensar, lo había pensado demasiado durante la noche, mientras abrazaba al castaño sin ningún remordimiento.

Sea quien sea Seto; los dos hermanos eran felices juntos, eran una familia que no podía ser separada por una injusticia. Mokuba le pidió salvar a su hermano, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Los liberaría de las garras de Gozaburo, tanto a ellos, como a sí mismo y a su propio hermano mellizo.

Eso le recordaba…

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, ignorando el fuerte mareo que ahora le jugaba en contra. Tenía que volver a su habitación antes de que Yuugi despertara y se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Seto se sentó lentamente, arqueando sus cejas con curiosidad ante las acciones de su sirviente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Mejor me voy, antes de que todos despierten. — Atem se atrevió a decir, mirando el reloj, notando que faltaba media hora para que el timbre sonara. Seto, por alguna razón, volvió a sentir ese molesto nudo en su garganta, frustrado por tener que estar de nuevo en soledad. ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba?

Aun así, debía permitirlo, no era conveniente que su sirviente estuviera casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, ni tampoco el ojiazul debía demostrar signos de dependencia.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Suspiró mientras se echaba hacia atrás de nuevo, con su espalda apoyada en el colchón, su cabeza apuntando al techo, y sus brazos estirados.

Atem asintió ligeramente y decidió irse sin decir nada más.

En cuanto Seto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, su pecho comenzó a doler, sintiéndose agitado y molesto sin razón. Con las palabras de su sirviente rebotando en su cabeza.

— _Te prometo que pronto todo terminará y estarás de nuevo junto a Mokuba. —_

¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Lo salvaría acaso? ¿De verdad pensaba que necesitaba un salvador? Seto Kaiba no necesitaba a nadie, no era victima de nada ni nadie. La justicia caería sobre su espalda, él era un torturador que no merecía perdón ni salvación.

¿Por qué Atem mostraba preocupación cuando era él quien parecía odiarlo más que nadie? ¿Por qué lo abrazó?

¿Por qué lo besó aquella vez?

Esta bien, no estaba consciente, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho, pero todo conectaba. Era como una montaña rusa, un cambio constante de emociones, de confianza; desconfianza, sentía que su mente iba a estallar con sólo intentar entrar en el corazón de Atem.

Ahora se había vuelto un misterio, un rompecabezas muy complicado de armar.

Pero sí no pensaba en ello, pensaría en él mismo, en sus errores; en Mokuba, en cómo estaba, qué estaría pensando, sí lo odiaba, sí estaba a salvo.

—Mokuba…— Murmuró con tristeza.

El timbre sonó ruidosamente en sus oídos luego de unos largos minutos en un deprimente silencio, marcándole que debía levantarse y seguir con su rutina, con nuevas sorpresas y cosas que soportar.

Eso hizo, no podía quedarse quieto con sus dolorosos pensamientos. Decidió darse una ducha rápida, evitando los pedazos de vidrio que aun quedaron en el baño; luego lo arreglaría.

Salió como sí nada de su habitación, vestido con su camisa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros. Miraba sus nudillos rasgados, con su nariz arrugada; aun molestaba demasiado, y se notaban un poco. Pero nadie se atrevería a preguntarse, y la única persona que era lo suficiente metida como para hacerlo, ya lo vio.

Se sintió sonreír levemente ante ese recuerdo.

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

El tiempo pasaba, vigilaba a sus sirvientes con su mente en otro lado, cada día se sentía más muerto en vida, su alma descuidada y corrompida, corazones que traicionó durante todo su camino y se presentaban muchísimo más. Las lagrimas de Mokuba cayendo por su culpa, las palabras hirientes que dejó salir.

Se odiaba demasiado por eso. Aunque sabía que era necesario.

Miraba a lo lejos a su sirviente, Atem, quien estaba hablando con su hermano mellizo. Sus ojos también denotaban tristeza a pesar de estar acompañado, pues el ambiente tampoco le ofrecía demasiado y todo lo que vivió hasta hoy, fue mucho sufrimiento que ni siquiera él pudo sentir.

Atem se sacrificaba bastante, el ojiazul no estaba seguro de las razones. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía una fuerza de voluntad envidiable, se preguntaba a sí mismo de donde sacaba tanta resistencia, valentía para soportar sus ojos penetrantes, el dolor, la tortura de Gozaburo. Cosas que Seto aun no superaba.

Se sentía patético comparándose a sí mismo con ese sirviente, que a veces lo consideraba ejemplar. Sonaba ridículo, pero era una realidad, admiraba el poder que tenía de ponerse en el lugar de otros y aceptar todo tipo de retos con una convicción irrompible.

Debe ser por eso que su corazón latía tan fuertemente ante su presencia.

De nuevo, sacudió su cabeza.

—Seto Kaiba. — Esa voz femenina lo interrumpió de sus absurdas fantasías; tan molesta.

—Kujaku Mai. — Respondió sin siquiera mirarla de reojo.

—Su padre lo llama. — Anunció la mujer. Maldita sea su suerte, ¿qué rayos pasaba ahora?

— _Jaque mate. — Dijo el niño con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro._

— _Ah, eres muy bueno en esto, hermano. — Gimoteó el otro pequeño, aceptando su derrota en la cuarta partida de ajedrez que tuvo con su hermano mayor._

 _Disfrutaban del poco tiempo libre que tenían, de la manera que podían. El pequeño ojiazul hacía lo mejor para distraer a su hermanito de toda presión y angustia, sobre todo desde que murió su madre, que fue hace tan solo unos días._

 _La culpa le pesaba bastante en su pecho, pero trataba de ignorarlo sólo para hacer feliz al jovencito que tenía frente a él._

 _Le crearía un mundo de fantasías sí era necesario._

— _Seto, se acabó el recreo. — Le dijo el anciano que funcionaba como su mayordomo y tutor, que lo obligaba a separarse de Mokuba para estudiar, estudiar y seguir estudiando hasta caer cansado. Su receso sólo duraba una hora, que no era suficiente para disfrutar de la compañía de su hermanito._

 _Aun así, no le quedaba otra que aceptar con un suspiro y seguir las ordenes de su propio padre, tan solo para proteger la libertad de Mokuba._

— _La próxima te ganaré. — Mokuba insistió antes de que su hermano se alejara._

 _Seto le sonrió. — Eso ya lo veremos, Moki. —_

 _Sin embargo, esas fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron, ya que la noche de ese mismo día, Gozaburo separó a Mokuba de su hermano mayor._

—¡Seto! ¡Seto! — La insistencia de su padre lo sacó de su extraño viaje a sus memorias. —¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? — Preguntó con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—Que te iras de viaje de negocios la semana que viene. — Seto respondió con todo el desanimo que podía entregarle, estar en el despacho de su padre sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

—Y tú estarás a cargo, porque Mai me acompañará. — Seto se sintió reír ante esto, recordando también la razón por la que se separó de esa mujer.

—Que la pasen bien. — Dijo con una risa irónica que consiguió que recibiera una fuerte bofetada.

El sabor a sangre se acumulaba en su boca, pero su sonrisa no se había borrado, ya estaba acostumbrado a estos golpes. ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía darle?

—Sé que aun estas resentido, pero Mai está tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo, y no está muy lejos de conseguirlo. — Gozaburo insistió en recuperar la relación de esa mujer y su hijo, confundiendo al involucrado.

¿Por qué le interesaba con quien se casaba o no? Además, estaba claro que Mai era una caza fortunas.

No importaba, que siguiera creyendo lo que quisiera, no iba a convencerlo de casarse con semejante mujer. La traición no tenía perdón.

—Sí eso es todo, creo que puedo irme. — El castaño estaba ansioso de que la conversación acabara, quería hacer cualquier cosa menos estar en el despacho de su padre.

—De hecho, quería hablarte de algo más. — Suspiró pesadamente, adorando su suerte en cuanto escuchó estas palabras salir de la boca de Gozaburo. —Atem. — Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. —Él estuvo en tu habitación anoche. —

—Yo lo había llamado. — Respondió inmediatamente.

Era turno de Gozaburo para reír. —¿Por qué? — Seto sabía lo que su padre insinuaba con esa sonrisa repugnante.

—Un estúpido sirviente me hizo enfurecer y rompí el espejo de un puñetazo, lo llamé para que limpiara los pedazos de vidrio. — El castaño hizo lo mejor posible para mostrarse sereno y honesto, no quería meter más en problemas a Atem ni tampoco a sí mismo.

Luego de un minuto o dos de silencio, Gozaburo respondió, antes de que Seto sintiera que el corazón se escapaba de su pecho. —Siempre fuiste un joven impulsivo, esta bien que abuses de su energía, es un sirviente excepcional. — Gozaburo le dio la espalda, mirando hacia su ventana.

El ojiazul apretó los puños, fijándose en aquel rincón vacío donde antes estaba Atem sufriendo, hambriento y cansado. Por alguna razón, detestaba también que el nombre de su sirviente pasara por la boca de todos.

No debió descuidarlo tanto.

—Ya te puedes ir. — Le ordenó su padre mientras encendía su cigarro.

Seto se marchó lo más rápido posible antes de poder oler el tabaco.

* * *

 _Adelanto del proximo capitulo:_

 _Con una fría gota de sudor que corría por su sien, Atem interrumpió las confusas ideas del castaño que lo arrinconaba. —Me molesta. — Murmuró. Sabía la pregunta que venía después._

 _—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — Seto susurró, acercándose inconscientemente al rostro de su sirviente. Atem estaba mirando hacia el suelo, sin darse cuenta de la poca distancia que les quedaba._

 _De hecho, el pequeño de cabello tricolor cerró sus ojos, pensando detenidamente en lo que debía contestar. ¡Ni siquiera él tenía claro qué era lo que le molestaba!_

 _—Mai. — Respondió sin decir más._

 _—¿Y qué te molesta de ella? — Seto se sintió sonreír ligeramente, disfrutando de ver a su sirviente impertinente como alguien vulnerable en estos momentos, incluso podía notar que sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas, pero algo que le estaba matando era saber qué significaban esas actitudes. —Podría entender que Mai es una persona arrogante, violenta, que agredió a tu hermano, pero puedo ver que hay algo más. Ya que yo estoy en el medio. ¿No es así? — La voz de Seto le estaba causando tremendos cosquilleos, por más que no lo estuviera mirando, ese tono ya no sonaba terrorífico a sus oídos, sino como algo más, que causaba que su corazón tocara insistentemente su pecho._

 _—Te equivocas. — Dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pues si, era cierto que todo eso le molestaba de Mai, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había también otra cosa que le molestaba de ella que siempre involucraba a todos esos momentos que la encontró con Seto. Pero no conseguía el nombre preciso de ese sentimiento._

* * *

 **Gracias a mi beta, a mi Aibou y a Shamtal por su apoyo incondicional y ayudarme a avanzar con esta historia.**

 **Pero sobretodo, gracias a ustedes, lectores por seguir leyendo y apoyandome :D**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	13. Una calma exigua

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Una semana pasó y Gozaburo dejó sus pies afuera de la mansión, viajando lejos de la misma, teniendo a su hijo posicionado en la entrada, como sí lo saludara, pero sólo esperaba a que su ausencia sucediera, por más que fuera temporal.

El castaño sintió un alivio en su corazón al ver el auto alejarse, como cuando era pequeño.

La mansión dejaría de oler a tabaco y sangre, es como sí el sol brillara sobre las ventanas en cuanto entró de nuevo. Todo se sentía más grande, más libre, incluso el dolor en su cabeza y los mareos cesaron. Es como si finalmente pudiera descansar a pesar de sus obligaciones. También les daría un descanso a sus sirvientes; tendrían que trabajar, pero ya no serían perseguidos por las cámaras ni por la supervisora.

Las cámaras funcionaban como los ojos de Gozaburo, la mayoría de las veces sus guardias las vigilaban y le anunciaban de cada movimiento, incluso los de Seto; es por eso, que Gozaburo supo al día siguiente de que Atem lo había visitado en la noche. Obviamente también sabía que salió en la mañana, quizás su excusa no había sido la más grandiosa.

Sacudió su cabeza; no iba preocuparse ahora. Esta semana sería relajante. Los guardias de Gozaburo no lo molestarían, pues lo tenía a Isono a su lado apoyándolo durante el cargo, controlando cada una de las cámaras, ocupándose de eliminar aquello que pudiera llegar a ser problemático tal y como hizo algunas veces. Pero todo sería normal, tranquilo, y sí no presionaba a sus sirvientes, ninguno se sobrepasaría con él.

Sólo tenía que pensar en algo para Atem, que era tan observador. Lo extraño, era que estaba más relajado, quizás. Lo había abrazado, le había hecho una promesa que no sabía que iba a cumplir como sí realmente le importara su destino.

Se dejó reír levemente en el silencio, no podría importarle a nadie alguien tan quebrado y podrido como él. Que abandonó a su hermano varias veces, que daño a demasiadas personas con la excusa de que lo hacía por la seguridad de ellas.

Su identidad, era una farsa, sus intenciones eran una burla.

A pesar de que su consciencia le decía que él no quería ser así, aceptaba su propia identidad, en lo que se había transformado y en la imagen que demostraba. Aun sintiéndose curioso por los latidos fuertes y constantes de su sirviente más rebelde y torturado, dirigidos a él.

Denotaba un interés y preocupación que hacía tanto nadie le había mostrado, excepto por Mokuba, el pequeño que ahora seguramente lo estaba odiando profundamente. Su sonrisa fue quebrada en el mismo momento que pensó en ello. Y luego la pregunta que tanto le atormentaba.

¿Cómo alguien podía quererlo? O siquiera interesarse en su bienestar.

— _¿Cómo estás? —_ Eso fue lo primero que Atem le dijo al despertar, mirando fijamente en sus ojos azules; sintió que su intimidad había sido invadida y al mismo tiempo, una calidez se creaba en su corazón, como aquella misma noche que lo abrazó.

Se le sumó la pesadilla, en la que sostenía una pistola, apuntando a la cabeza de esa persona, de Atem, sus mechones dorados caídos cubriendo parte de sus ojos que brillaban reflejando la figura de un traidor, temblaba, pero no de temor, denotaba dolor, un pensamiento volaba por su mente y al Seto presente en la pesadilla no le importaba descubrir cuales eran esos sentimientos y pensamientos que atormentaban al sirviente. Sólo disparó.

Era sólo una pesadilla, ¿por qué se agitaba tanto por algo así?

Atem le causaba toda esta marea de emociones, tomándolo por sorpresa, en un estado vulnerable. Lo odiaba por eso, le causaba rabia que lo confundiera de esa manera, que lo hiciera verse tan frágil, como un cristal a punto de romperse. Le daba demasiado espacio a Atem para que entrara a su vida, y eso no podía permitirse. Pensar siquiera en aquella noche, le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Acariciaba suavemente su sien, como sí eso pudiera calmarlo un poco; reía ante lo patético que se sentía a veces.

Cerró sus ojos, buscando la solución a su problema, sabiendo que la única manera de que esto no llegue a mayores era simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido y tratar a Atem como es; su sirviente.

El agua impactaba contra su frente como una intensa lluvia fresca, nunca había sentido la ducha fría como algo relajante, pero por alguna razón sentía una extraña paz en su pecho. No iba a negar que estaba algo pensativo y preocupado. ¿Por qué o quién? No quería admitirlo.

Esos ojos azules siempre volaban por su mente, en toda esta semana desde que durmió con él esa noche. No se arrepentía de haberlo abrazado, pero abrir sus ojos y lo primero que veían era ese rostro pálido, cubierto por los lacios mechones de cabello castaño; era una sensación muy inquietante. No iba a darle la espalda, negar la situación como Seto había hecho.

Pero, la pregunta era… ¿En qué situación estaban?

Definitivamente, estaban lejos de tener una amistad o relación de confianza, hacía días que Atem había dejado de verlo como su torturador, después de tenerlo llorando entre sus brazos, no era más que alguien con un corazón frágil hundido en la corrupción en busca del bienestar de sus alrededores, ni siquiera del suyo.

Tomó la decisión de pensar en la posibilidad de que podía haber algo entre Seto y él, no sabía qué, exactamente, pero ya era un avance que quisiera salvarlo de toda esta oscuridad en la que había nacido.

A veces se reía de sí mismo, pues, ¿quién era él para salvar a alguien?

Sacudió su cabeza. Sí tuvo la posibilidad de tenerlo tan vulnerable frente a él, entonces, eso quería decir que él significaba algo para el ojiazul, sea bueno; malo; inexistente, o lo que sea, Atem quería saber más de Seto Kaiba. Lo que pensaba y sentía. No sabía por qué, no le importaba el por qué, era pura curiosidad.

Si, curiosidad.

Ese sueño en el que probaba los labios del castaño, que oía sus dulces palabras y su mirada suave sobre sus ojos amatistas. Rápidamente, antes de preguntarse sobre el significado de esto, un beso podía significar la traición.

"El beso de Judas"

Se sobresaltó levemente al pensar en eso, la palabra traición que caía rodando de su lengua. Él cavilaba mucho sobre los sueños y pesadillas. Esta misma podía llegar a considerarse como una pesadilla sí lo llevaba a la traición.

No es que le haya gustado soñar que Seto Kaiba lo besaba, de hecho, le resultaba muy inusual. Sin embargo, con la traición en el centro de sus preocupaciones, se sentía muy inquieto.

¿Seto Kaiba podría traicionarlo? ¿De qué manera?

Era gracioso pensar que podía existir un vínculo entre Seto y él que sea capaz de quebrarse como una traición. ¿Debía preocuparse?

Primero, tenía que definir su relación con Seto Kaiba.

¿Por qué él siquiera pensó en abrazarlo cuando lo vio tan frágil? ¿Por qué sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón al unir sus cuerpos y quedar tan cerca del ojiazul? Un escalofrío lo golpeó fuertemente. ¿Qué era este sentimiento de comodidad e inquietud que se mezclaba? Definitivamente no se lo veía venir.

Miraba la palma de su mano, totalmente mojada, con la lluvia aun impactando contra su piel. Ya no se sentía relajado, para nada. Esos latidos en su corazón, era porque él sentía una atra… atrac…

El timbre sonó dolorosamente en sus oídos, con el agua dejando de correr, deteniendo completamente sus pensamientos. Yuugi se acercaba a él, ofreciéndole una toalla, notando como Atem estaba tan distraído que ni se preocupó por tomarla por sí mismo y secar su cuerpo mojado. ¿Qué era lo que tanto pensaba?

Yuugi decidió dejarlo así, pues no era noticia que su hermano fuera tan distraído, siempre se quedaba pensativo. De todas maneras, esperaba que sí algo le preocupara se lo contara con toda honestidad. Sólo le pedía al cielo y las estrellas que Atem contara con él.

Atem tomó la toalla, pero no reaccionó, mantuvo ese rostro inexpresivo, que mostraba que todavía no había puesto los pies en la tierra. En cuanto terminaron de secarse, Yuugi descansaba su mano sobre el hombro de hermano con una ligera sonrisa. —¿Vamos? — Atem parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió, acompañándolo a la salida para ir a su habitación y vestirse.

Atem apreciaba la camiseta frente a él, blanca y ancha, con ese aroma que lo hacía estremecerse. Esa prenda que Seto le había dejado, que usaba para sentirse seguro. Estaba confundido, tremendamente confundido. Todavía así, se vistió con la camiseta y unos pantalones negros. Dejando salir un suspiro profundo al abandonar su desnudez con semejante prenda.

Yuugi lo miraba con curiosidad, Atem parecía pensar demasiado sobre lo que debía ponerse y lo que no, como sí sus camisetas fueran muy especiales, como sí tuviera que llevar algo especial o distinto. Le llamó la atención que la que se colocó, no parecía ser suya; era mucho más ancha, y nunca lo había visto usar ese blanco, además, Atem pareció estar muy atento a esta.

Quizás tenía alguna especie de significado para él.

—Nunca había visto esa camiseta. — Yuugi se atrevió a hablar, alterando la poca tranquilidad que Atem tenía.

Se sintió temblar como sí un terremoto sucediera en su interior. ¿Qué debía responder? "Ah, sí, me lo dio mi jefe porque mi camiseta estaba rota y sucia con sangre", no sonaba muy conveniente decir algo así. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente… ¿Se ruborizaron? Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer toda reacción diferente a la usual. —Es nueva, aunque no tanto, no tuve oportunidad de usarla. Así que es normal que no me hayas visto demasiado con ella. — Se explicó rápidamente, resistiendo una risa nerviosa.

Unos segundos de silencio lo inquietaron, hasta que Yuugi asintió, pareciendo tragarse esa mentira.

Los hermanos salieron de la habitación en cuanto estaban vestidos hacia el comedor para que sus tareas sean indicadas nuevamente, como todas las semanas. Yuugi se juntó con sus amigos y Atem le siguió por detrás, no como sí realmente le importara estar con ellos, aunque Anzu le demostró ser un pilar en donde podía apoyarse, a veces. Después de la conversación que tuvo con ella, no sabía sí podía confiarle esta nueva preocupación.

Tal vez hablaría con Anzu en el receso.

Seto Kaiba apareció, con su espalda bien derecha, pero un aspecto más relajado, con sus ojos moviéndose hacia la dirección de cada uno de sus sirvientes, hasta dar con los amatistas de ese tan… impertinente, especial, rebelde y atrac…

¡Atrevido! Tan atrevido.

Seto apartó bruscamente su mirada, tratando de no quedarse mucho tiempo observando la figura molesta de su sirviente. No le dedicaría ni un segundo de más. Se encargó de nada más señalar las tareas en la pizarra y marcharse del comedor, lejos del resto, y de esa existencia tan inquietante.

Atem notaba como el ojiazul lo miraba fijamente y luego apartaba sus ojos con demasiada agresividad y esfuerzo. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Bueno, tampoco tenía que hacer algo para que Seto lo mirara de otra manera, así era la relación.

Así eran los jefes con sus sirvientes.

Por suerte, las tareas que le tocaba hacer eran todas con su hermano. Nada de separación, ni compañeros desconocidos, sólo Yuugi y él. Aunque sabía que estaba muy silencioso debido a la gran cantidad de dudas que se acumulaban cada segundo en su cabeza, sin embargo, intentaría darle un poco de atención a su mellizo ya que así también lo ayudaría a distraerlo.

¿Podría hablar de lo que le pasa con Seto a Yuugi? Pudo hablarlo con Anzu y no hubo mucha reacción, aunque con Yuugi necesitaría demasiada explicación que las cámaras y los micrófonos amarían captar.

De todas formas, ¿qué podía decir? Vivía una montaña rusa con Seto Kaiba, a veces se trataban con demasiada confianza y luego volvían a ser ese jefe y sirviente persistentes por discutir, a pelearse porque tienen razones, porque Atem no debería sentirse cómodo con su jefe, debía seguir dibujándolo en su cerebro como un torturador.

Ya había dejado de pensar que él era así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por Mokuba? ¿Por todas las veces que lo salvó de un apuro? Se dejó sonreír un poco, por supuesto que Kaiba no era ningún tipo de salvador para él, no había pedido que hiciera nada, él sólo apareció por alguna razón en particular que seguramente no tenía nada que ver con la seguridad de Atem.

A Kaiba no podía importarle menos algo así.

Su pecho dolía un poco, inconscientemente se sintió vacío por unos segundos. La sonrisa se desvaneció, así como apareció. Se cubrió el rostro con su propia mano, como sí se considerara la persona más ridícula del lugar.

—A trabajar. — La persona de voz profunda lo sacó de su lamento, no era Yuugi quien insistía con que se levantaran del asiento y se pusieran en movimiento, sino alguien más, alguien que cuando alzó la mirada tenía unos fuertes ojos azules que penetraban justo en los suyos.

Atem se puso de pie, pero no se movió de su lugar, en cambio, hacía una competencia de miradas con Seto Kaiba, que esperaba impacientemente a que los mellizos se movieran. Silencio y tensión hubo entre ambos, como sí se dispararan rayos con nada más que sus pupilas, teniendo una lucha interna que vagamente los dos entendían. Su público los observaba nerviosamente, viendo quien de los dos estaba dispuesto a apartarse primero.

—Estoy esperando, Atem. — Atem trató de no mostrarse sorprendido ante el énfasis que el ojiazul hizo en su nombre.

—Paciencia, Kaiba. — El joven de cabello tricolor también decidió jugar un poco, atreviéndose a utilizar el apellido de su jefe, sin preocuparse sí era riesgoso o no. Debido a la falta de reacción de Seto, parecía que no había ningún problema.

Qué curioso.

Seto sonrió ligeramente, tan poco se habían estirado sus labios que Atem tuvo que pensar por unos segundos sí eso era una sonrisa o no. Decidió hacer lo mismo, con una media sonrisa desafiante aun sin soltar sus miradas.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba disfrutando esto.

Seto, de pronto, cansado de resistir, de tener frente a él a ese sujeto, tan pero tan cerca; suspiró pesadamente y le dio la espalda. —Como sea, quiero verte trabajando en cinco minutos. ¡A todos! — Esto último lo dijo alzando la voz, para que tanto Yuugi como sus amigos lo escucharan.

Atem se sintió un poco orgulloso de haber ganado esta partida, sin embargo, por alguna razón, su satisfacción se basaba en sostener miradas con quien debía considerar su jefe.

—El jefe está… demasiado amable últimamente. — Yuugi comentó sorprendido.

—Tampoco veo a esa arrogante supervisora por ningún lado. De pronto, todo se siente un poco más pacífico. — Jounouchi añadió.

La mención de la supervisora causó que a Atem le hirviera la sangre en rabia, sin embargo, ignorando esa extraña molestia, pensaba detenidamente lo que su hermano y su amigo dijeron y tenían razón. Normalmente, Seto le hubiera discutido, golpeado o lo que sea, pero sólo le dio la espalda e incluso cinco minutos. Eso era ser demasiado amable para él.

Y Mai, no se la veía molestando por ninguna parte. ¿Estará Seto ocupado con ella? Esto por alguna razón, inquietó al joven de cabello tricolor, que debía averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Con sus puños apretados, siguió los pasos del ojiazul, ignorando los llamados de su hermano y amigos, sin pensar que debería estar trabajando, que no tenía razón alguna para seguir al castaño esta vez. ¿De qué le servía averiguar sí Seto estaba con Mai o no? ¿Qué le importaba?

En cuanto se hacía esas preguntas, el sonido de sus propios pasos rebotaba por los pasillos, pronto encontrándose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Seto, como sí tuviera acceso exclusivo a este, con su mano descansando en el picaporte y dejando salir un aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, abrió la puerta, alterando al ojiazul que había visto hace pocos minutos.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — Preguntó bruscamente. —¿No te dije que quería verte trabajar? — Atem observó la habitación por cada rincón, ignorando las quejas del castaño. Mai no estaba, quizás iba a llegar más tarde.

—¿Dónde está? — Levantó la voz, inevitablemente mientras entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta. Seto inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, alzando sus cejas al sentirse confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De Mai! ¿Dónde está? — Atem se mostró claramente impaciente y molesto.

Seto parpadeó un par de veces, su sirviente no le estaba preguntando por la presencia de Mai, ¿o sí? —¿Por qué te importa? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque tenía demasiadas preguntas.

Atem no supo qué contestar, pero no se permitió notarse confundido al respecto. —Yo te pregunté primero. Nadie vio a la supervisora desde que nos levantamos, deduje que estaría contigo, ya sabes. — Se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo al mayor frente a él, que cada segundo estaba más confundido e irritado.

—¿Es una especie de broma? — Atem no reaccionó ante esta respuesta. Seto ante el silencio, apretó sus puños. — Puede que Mai esté en mi habitación, ¿y qué sí eso sucede? — Por supuesto que no era cierto, jamás esperaría la presencia de esa mujer, no la deseaba en lo absoluto y estaba más que agradecido por tenerla lejos por una semana. Sin embargo, le daba mucha curiosidad esta actitud que Atem estaba tomando, como sí desconfiara de alguna forma, como sí se sintiera…

No, eso era ridículo. Había un 1% de probabilidad de que eso estuviera pasando.

—¿Dónde está? — Atem sólo insistió con esa pregunta.

—¿¡Qué puedo saber yo!?— Comenzaron una discusión a base de preguntas, Atem detestaba eso, sólo quería una respuesta inmediata, quería saber sí estaba esperando a Mai o no. No sabía por qué realmente necesitaba averiguarlo.

—¡Ella es tu prometida, después de todo! — Su impaciencia tomó lo peor de él, dejando que su lengua largara más palabras de las necesarias. Los ojos de Seto se abrieron como platos, sus labios temblaban al no saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar, sí sus puños antes estaban apretados, ahora sus nudillos quedaban casi blancos por la fuerza que ejercía ante la ira que crecía cada vez más.

Atem se lo estaba buscando. Pero… ¿Cómo podía saber semejante cosa?

Sólo tenía una forma de saberlo y eso era, mediante Mai. Mokuba no iba a revelar ese secreto de su vida personal, y Gozaburo no tuvo contacto con Atem. Al menos dentro de lo que sabía.

Respiró hondo, antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, aunque no pensaba que pudiera sentirse arrepentido de golpear esa boca tan imparable como la suya. Sin embargo, había prometido que no lo volvería a lastimar y desgraciadamente, aun insistía con cumplir su palabra.

De todas maneras, Atem tenía información errada.

—Ella no es mi prometida. — Aclaró, tratando de sonar calmado.

—Ex prometida, no me importa. — Atem largó, todavía sonando molesto e impaciente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—Sí no te importa, ¿qué haces aquí? — Seto le preguntó de nuevo, dejando completamente indefenso al pequeño de cabello tricolor, que se mostró alterado finalmente, sin saber qué responder.

En momentos así, Seto se moría de curiosidad por saber qué pasaba por esa mente tan desequilibrada.

Sin embargo, había algo mucho más importante por averiguar. —Mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabes que ella es mi ex? Y sigo insistiendo en saber qué haces aquí, antes de que evites mi pregunta. — Dijo el ojiazul.

Atem mordió ligeramente su labio, que, por alguna razón, tal acción se sintió irresistible ante los ojos del castaño. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de que esos pensamientos inquietantes salieran de su mente.

Atem estaba indeciso de sí decirle la verdad o no, le había prometido a Mokuba que no le contaría a Seto de esto, ni mucho menos le haría saber que Mokuba le contó algo así. Debía mentir, esa era la única solución.

—Corrió el rumor y llegué a la conclusión de que era cierto, después de todo, ella parece no querer separarse de ti. — Respondió rápidamente, olvidándose de la pregunta más importante que el castaño le había hecho.

Seto alzó una ceja con incredulidad, por unos segundos, hasta dejarlo así. Atem no sabía sí se había comido la mentira o no. —Bien. Una contestada, ahora falta otra. — Insistió.

Atem llevó sus manos a su pecho, agachando ligeramente su cabeza. Inconscientemente se mostraba vulnerable ante la marea de emociones que éste le causaba. Con esa intensa mirada, esos labios finos y rectos, su mentón bien definido y luego estaba ese cuerpo tan…

¿¡En qué rayos estaba pensando!?

—Sólo es que sonaste tan indiferente en el comedor, que me resultó bastante raro. La desaparición repentina de Mai me hizo pensar que podría ser que ustedes hayan decidido encontrarse, y… — Comenzaba a divagar, irritando al castaño.

—Ve al grano. — Lanzó el ojiazul bruscamente.

—No sé qué hago aquí, ni siquiera me importa. Sólo desconfiaba de su ausencia, pero ahora que ya sé que no está contigo, supongo que me puedo ir. Nos vemos. — Todo esto lo dijo sin tomar aire, mientras se acercaba a la puerta rápidamente.

Debía escapar de la situación, sin embargo…

Una mano firme evitó que abriera la puerta y pronto tenía a Seto acorralándolo en un rincón. —No sé qué rayos te pasa, Atem, pero me estás sacando de quicio. Hace rato que muestras una inusual incomodidad hacia mi relación con Mai, como sí realmente tuviera algo que ver contigo. Y necesito saber por qué. — Seto no culparía a Atem por simplemente responderle que le molestaba la presencia de Mai, el tema era que Atem mostraba un comportamiento tan extraño, que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Debía descartar ese 1% que se estaba transformando en un 10% de probabilidad.

No supo por qué sintió también cierta satisfacción al acorralar a su sirviente de esa manera, teniéndolo en una posición vulnerable y tan cerca… A este paso, podría hacerle lo que quisiera.

Lo que sea…

Con una fría gota de sudor que corría por su sien, Atem interrumpió las confusas ideas del castaño que lo arrinconaba. —Me molesta. — Murmuró. Sabía la pregunta que venía después.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — Seto susurró, acercándose inconscientemente al rostro de su sirviente. Atem estaba mirando hacia el suelo, sin darse cuenta de la poca distancia que les quedaba.

De hecho, el pequeño de cabello tricolor cerró sus ojos, pensando detenidamente en lo que debía contestar. ¡Ni siquiera él tenía claro qué era lo que le molestaba!

—Mai. — Respondió sin decir más.

—¿Y qué te molesta de ella? — Seto se sintió sonreír ligeramente, disfrutando de ver a su sirviente impertinente como alguien vulnerable en estos momentos, incluso podía notar que sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas, pero algo que le estaba matando era saber qué significaban esas actitudes. —Podría entender que Mai es una persona arrogante, violenta, que agredió a tu hermano, pero puedo ver que hay algo más. Ya que yo estoy en el medio. ¿No es así? — La voz de Seto le estaba causando tremendos cosquilleos, por más que no lo estuviera mirando, ese tono ya no sonaba terrorífico a sus oídos, sino como algo más, que causaba que su corazón tocara insistentemente su pecho.

—Te equivocas. — Dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pues si, era cierto que todo eso le molestaba de Mai, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había también otra cosa que le molestaba de ella que siempre involucraba a todos esos momentos que la encontró con Seto. Pero no conseguía el nombre preciso de ese sentimiento.

La primera vez que los encontró, como siempre, estaban demasiado juntos, Seto pareció no querer separarse de ella, pues sí lo hubiera querido, ya la hubiera alejado enseguida, y, sin embargo, no fue así. Como todas las otras veces, podía escuchar que se quejara, pero tarde o temprano, Mai terminaba encima suyo. Esa última vez, el cuerpo semidesnudo de esa mujer sobre Seto, le causó demasiada rabia y no sabía por qué.

Por supuesto, le molestaba que Seto no haya considerado su presencia, por más que estuviera en el baño, él podría haber salido en pleno acto. A ninguno de los dos le hubiera gustado que eso sucediera. ¿No?

¿O a Seto claramente no le importaba?

¿Por qué su pecho dolía? Pensaba en esos labios femeninos uniéndose con los delgados del ojiazul, sus lenguas bailando juntas con pasión, encajando perfectamente como si fueran parte de un mismo ser. Seto mirando a esa mujer, recuperando la relación que había perdido.

Pues, si, Mai lo traicionó, podía ser su ex prometida, pero lo que él vio le demostraba todo lo contrario. Mai y Seto parecían estar perfectamente bien.

Eso le molestaba. ¿Le molestaba? ¿Qué le molestaba exactamente?

Sacudió su cabeza, harto de seguir cavilando y empujó fuertemente a quien le obstruía su camino, para correr lejos de esa habitación, donde muchas cosas podían suceder, tanta intimidad compartida y a la vez poca.

Corrió, ignorando que esta actitud podría perjudicarlo después. Ya que no debía olvidarse que él era un sirviente que hablaba con su jefe. Nada más.

Ira, rabia, confusión que lo consumía, aturdiéndolo completamente, arruinando esa inusual sensación de paz que había en el lugar. Todo porque pensó en Kujaku Mai y Seto Kaiba, por esa molestia sin nombre que lo irritaba cada vez más. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de esos dos juntos en particular? ¿Qué le molestaba?

Necesitaba una respuesta, algo, alguien…

Su cuerpo impactó contra otro, que parecía ser de su mismo tamaño, pero un poco más débil. Atem sostenía el cuerpo entre sus brazos para evitar que se cayera debido al desbalance, a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente mareado como para caer él mismo por el golpe. Debería haber tenido más cuidado y dejar de pensar estupideces.

—¿Atem? — Una voz conocida, parecida a la suya, pero muchísimo más suave y relajante lo sacó de sus preocupaciones.

—¡Yuugi! — Reaccionó, se suponía que tendría que estar con él trabajando. —¡Lo siento mucho! Tenía que hacerle una pregunta y pues, estaba preocupado. — Esto último lo dijo en una voz muy baja, con un nudo en su garganta formándose lentamente.

Yuugi arqueó sus cejas, no le molestaba que se haya alejado, el tema era… ¿por qué se alejó en primer lugar? —¿Preocupado? — Preguntó

Atem levantó la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apuntando hacia el suelo. Todavía estaba distraído, tenía que despabilarse. —Si, pues, quería saber por qué la supervisora no estaba, temía que haya sucedido algo grave. Aún estoy algo paranoico, ya sabes. — Atem se excusó, mezclando un poco de sinceridad con mentira.

Yuugi mordía el interior de su cachete, observando cada gesto que su hermano hacía, sin desconfiar completamente de lo que decía. Pero, inseguro por el tono de nerviosismo que este utilizaba, además, estaba corriendo, como huyendo de algo.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado. —¿Vamos a trabajar, Atem? — Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Atem resistió un suspiro de alivio, aunque la culpa lo ahogaba, cada minuto que pasaba estaban llenos de constantes mentiras, que todos se iban tragando.

Nunca había mentido tan intensamente como ahora, y, sin embargo, le salía demasiado natural.

El receso llegó con el fuerte sonido del timbre, Yuugi le ofreció a Atem buscar a Jounouchi y los demás, para pasar el rato y relajarse de alguna forma. Últimamente, entre los dos no podían hacer mucho. Atem solamente aceptó, era lo mejor, estando con Yuugi no correría riesgo. Además, Anzu estaría con ellos y necesitaba hablarle.

Dios, como necesitaba dejar salir todo esto que tenía acumulado.

Caminaban por los pasillos en silencio, ninguno de los mellizos emitía un sonido, excepto por los tarareos de Yuugi, quien desde que resolvió las cosas con su hermano que se notaba de mejor humor a pesar de todo. Eso era lo único que mantenía aliviado el corazón de Atem.

No hablaban entre ellos, pero al menos estaban bien.

—¡Anzu! ¡Jounouchi-kun! — Yuugi lanzó de repente, llamando la atención de su hermano, quien levantó la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba apreciando el suelo. ¿Qué tenía de interesante que sus ojos siempre encontraban su camino hacia allí?

—¡Yuugi! — El rubio saludó con entusiasmo al pequeño, ignorando por unos segundos a Atem, sin querer hacerlo. Atem, por supuesto, no le importó. — Atem, ¿qué pasó que te fuiste tan de repente? — Trató de remediar su error haciendo esa pregunta tan incomoda para el joven de cabello tricolor.

—Tenía que averiguar algo. Nada grave. — Respondió rápidamente y con frialdad. Ya no se molestaría por inventar excusas, y mejor que no siguiera preguntando porque no estaba de humor.

—¿Y Honda-kun? — Yuugi cambió de tema, afortunadamente.

Jounouchi comenzó a reír con picardía. —Digamos que le está yendo mejor con Nosaka Miho, esa chica linda que lo volvía loco de amor. — Atem parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Supuso que era algo que sólo ellos entendían, que vivieron durante su ausencia. Tanto Yuugi como Anzu soltaron unas carcajadas.

Por más que Atem desconocía la situación, le calmaba escuchar la risa de su hermano hacer eco en los oscuros pasillos.

Comenzaron con su charla animada, como sí fueran colegiales. Atem, aun así, no quería que Anzu dejara de mirarlo, quería llamar su atención sin distraer a Yuugi.

Algo que le causaba curiosidad era que la chica no dejaba de fijarse en su hermano más inocente. Desde que la salvó que su vinculo se fortaleció bastante y se volvieron mejores amigos, quizás hasta algo más. Yuugi tenía un interés muy profundo en ella, se atrevería a decir que él estaba enamorado de Anzu. ¿Su amor sería correspondido? Esperaba que sí, porque sí ella lastimaba los sentimientos de Yuugi, no se lo perdonaría.

Pero, Anzu se veía como una buena chica, que respetaba a su hermano, así como Jounouchi, que lograba distraerlo y hacerlo reír. Yuugi estaba en tan buenas manos, que no quería arruinarle el momento con sus problemas. Los dejaría solos, pronto encontraría una forma de resolver su desorden.

Pensando así, se separó del grupo y se dirigió al comedor, sabiendo que tardarían en darse cuenta de su desaparición y quizás hasta se lo tomarían natural, así que no debía molestarse por sí los había preocupado o no.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, solo. Disfrutando de su propia compañía mientras esperaba a que el timbre resonara en sus sensibles oídos. Cerraba sus ojos, preguntándose sí podría descansar un poco, ignoraba el ruido que hacían los demás sirvientes mientras hablaban y comían algo.

Apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, pateando ligeramente el suelo con solamente su pie. Se cruzaba de piernas constantemente, cambiando su posición, sintiéndose incomodo en su lugar.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, observando cada rincón del amplio lugar. Notando una presencia recta, firme y diferente a la del resto, que hacía temblar su alrededor. Su cabello castaño, lacio, su brillo azul, una polera negra con una gabardina blanca y roja que se sacudía junto con sus movimientos, mostrándolo tan atrac… atracti…

Sacudió violentamente su cabeza. ¡Maldición! ¡No debía pensar de esa forma!

¿Qué hacía Seto Kaiba caminando tan casual por el comedor?

Pum… Pum…

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero pronto se estaba acercando a su mesa.

PUM

Llevó su mano a su pecho, como sí ardiera intensamente. Sus ojos, su azul se encontraba con ese amatista, sus labios apretados al mismo tiempo que los suyos.

PUM PUM

De pronto, sintió que su respiración era más pesada, junto con esos fuertes latidos de su corazón que lo volvían sordo, ciego y estúpido. Seto estaba solo, completamente solo, acercándose a él; lo sabía y no entendía por qué lo agitaba tanto.

No podría lidiar con esto ahora, se haría el tonto, se voltearía y saldría del comedor, encerrándose en su habitación a esperar. Ese era un mejor lugar. Así que, sentándose en el borde del asiento, preparándose para impulsarse hacia arriba y ponerse de pie, con sus ojos fijos al suelo.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba ahora levantado, aunque su rostro impactó contra algo firme y un dulce y conocido aroma invadió sus narinas. Su cabeza dolía en momentos así, de tanto llevarse las cosas por delante. Esta vez, este golpe le hizo caer, afortunadamente la banca lo ayudó a no impactar patéticamente contra el suelo.

Se limitó a gruñir y preparar una mirada furiosa a la persona que arruinó su escape. Sin embargo, toda agresividad que pudo reunir se desvaneció por inseguridad y confusión al tener frente a él a ese ojiazul que tanto estaba molestando su aturdida mente.

—Creo que no interrumpo nada. — Seto rompió el hielo con su media sonrisa tan arrogante e irritante.

Atem apretó sus puños, controlando su rostro de no tornarse rojo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Ni siquiera sabía el nombre exacto de esas emociones.

—Es extraño verlo tan casual, jefe. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? — Atem hizo lo mejor que pudo, y se burló de él para calmar su ansiedad, fingiendo hablar con formalidad.

Seto arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con incredulidad. — Quería aclararte algo, ya que sabes tanto, en caso de que pueda interesarte y para que no vuelvas a hacerme ese teatro falso típico de una colegiala celosa. — El castaño se explicó caminando por detrás de su sirviente y sentándose a su lado.

Ante esto último, Atem no pudo resistir y se ruborizó de… ¡rabia! —¡No estaba celoso! — Gimoteó con sus inusuales tartamudeos.

¿¡Celos!? ¡Eso sonaba ridículo!

Seto parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por la repentina queja del joven de cabello tricolor. —No era necesario aclararlo. — Dijo con simpleza. Y era verdad, no era necesario, jamás hubiera pensado que ese 10% de probabilidad de que le haya hecho una escena de celos fuera cierta. Pero, su actitud … era muy curiosa. —Volviendo al punto, sería justo decirte que la supervisora no estará aquí por una semana, así como Gozaburo, por lo tanto, yo estaré a cargo durante todo ese tiempo. — Atem lo miró con cierta seriedad, calmando su frustración y escuchando atentamente a lo que el castaño tenía para decirle. —Fueron a un viaje de negocios. Te lo aclaro para que puedas relajarte, pues las cámaras están supervisadas por Isono y sí llega a haber algo que nos traiga problemas a todos, él lo borrará. — Dicho esto, se preparó para levantarse.

—¿Desde cuando te importa sí me relajo o no? — Atem le lanzó tal pregunta, con sospecha que irradiaba en sus ojos.

Seto se quedó quieto en su lugar. —Desde que comenzaste a lanzarme toda esa represión que creó una bola de nervios, histérica que invade mi habitación siempre que piensa que puede. — Respondió fríamente. —Sí tienes algo que hablar, puedes hacerlo. — Obviamente, se estaba refiriendo a Yuugi, notaba como los mellizos dejaban de hablarse y pensaba que era debido a la inquieta sensación de estar siendo vigilados cada segundo.

El ojiazul se levantó finalmente de su asiento, pero algo tiró de su brazo. —Espera. — La voz de Atem lo obligó a voltearse y se dio cuenta que era su pequeña mano la que lo tomaba. —¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito hablar? — Atem frunció el ceño, dedicando la mirada más fría que podría haberle dado jamás. —Sí vamos a hablar de represión, hablemos de ti. — Seto sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le hizo tiritar internamente.

—No vine a hablar de eso. — Trató de soltarse, tirando de su propio brazo, pero el joven persistente no lo dejó. Sólo ejerció más fuerza obligándolo a sentarse. No podía ganarle; así que trató de levantar su otra mano de forma amenazante, pensando vagamente que así asustaría al de ojos amatistas, pero no sólo no ocurrió, sino que su pequeña mano se atrevió a detenerlo sosteniéndolo de su muñeca.

Ahora, Atem lo tenía completamente atrapado.

Apretó sus puños, sintiéndose ridículo. Suspiró pesadamente, empezando de nuevo una competencia de miradas, que pronto soltaron, en cuanto los ojos azules se distrajeron con los labios finos del joven que lo detenía de ser libre. Y esos amatistas tampoco se quedaban atrás, aunque ellos encontraban su camino en los brazos del pálido ojiazul, con sus manos huesudas que ya resultaban tan frágiles. No supo cuando se relajó, cuando soltó esa muñeca que con tanta fuerza sostenía, sin preocuparse por que Seto se escapara. Pues, extrañamente no lo hizo, y les permitió a sus dedos recorrer la palma de su mano con tanta dedicación.

Los demás sirvientes estaban lejos, y distraídos que se perdían de toda la escena que ellos estaban creando.

Con la natural distracción de Atem que acariciaba esa mano tan delgada, si, la estaba acariciando. Trazando cada línea con la yema de su dedo índice, masajeando de forma circular el centro de la palma, una llama cálida se encendía en el pecho del ojiazul. Que ya perdió parte de su cordura, sin saber cómo. Aunque una parte de su cabeza decía que debía detener esto.

Volteando la mano, Atem revelaba esos nudillos rojizos, los cortes ya no se notaban tanto, pero las marcas aun permanecían sutilmente. El joven de ojos amatistas, no supo por qué los cerró y procedió a hacer lo siguiente: llevar esos mismos nudillos a sus labios, dejando que la saliva encontrara su lugar.

Seto sintió una extraña electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, de nuevo su intimidad había sido invadida y él no se estaba quejando, de hecho, lo tenía completamente ciego y torpe con esta sensación cálida que crecía cada segundo. Había tanta ternura en esos labios que acariciaban sus cicatrices ya cerradas, que no podía quejarse, que quería más de ellos.

Así que, volviendo a tener el control de esa misma mano, aprovechando que tenía esos labios tan cerca; con la yema de dos dedos estirados, acarició su labio inferior, que sentía como un suave colchón. Su pulgar también quería participar, delicadamente lo descansaba en el mentón de su sirviente, subiendo lentamente hasta sentir la comisura de esa boca.

Perdidos en la sensación, los dos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, ya no como una competencia, sino como algo más; algo que despertaba los bombeos del corazón. No veían, no pensaban y no eran ellos.

No supieron cuando, ni cómo, habían comenzado a acercarse, con sus pesadas respiraciones que se mezclaban en cuanto lentamente separaban sus labios, y cerraban sus ojos. Entrelazando sus dedos, sin querer separarse, rozaron narices hasta quedar a nada más unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Los labios se sintieron ligeramente, sin chocar aún. Esta electricidad fue suficiente para que Seto abriera sus ojos, y sanara su ceguera, siguiendo con un completo sentimiento de rabia y confusión, con sus manos temblorosas se separó del sirviente frente a él y lo empujó bruscamente, causando que este se cayera de la banca, encontrándose con el suelo.

El impacto sacudió su cabeza y le hizo reaccionar. Gruñó ruidosamente, viendo nada más la espalda del mayor que se alejaba con rapidez, sin emitir sonido ni palabra. Atem estuvo un minuto o dos sin pensar, parpadeando lentamente, hasta acelerarse y volver a sentir esa intensa ansiedad que lo alteraba bastante.

Seto y él… Estaban a punto de…

Miró sus propias manos, alzándolas a la misma altura que su rostro, notando como estas temblaban sin detenerse y su respiración agitada como quien corrió una maratón. ¿Qué hizo?

Sí antes del receso Atem estaba nervioso, ahora estaba prácticamente histérico, buscando la manera de tranquilizarse horas después de que el receso había terminado, habiendo pasado la cena y tocándole la tarea de lavar los platos con su hermano. Con sus manos temblorosas como las tenía, no podría sostener ni un simple vaso sin que se le quebrara en cuanto lo tocara.

Estaba bastante sobresaltado, asustado, no encontraba la palabra precisa para lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? No, ¿Enamoramiento? ¡Menos!

Yuugi miraba de reojo a su hermano mientras se preparaba para lavar los platos, estando nada más ellos dos en la cocina, con otros sirvientes que les traían todo lo que debían limpiar. El joven se daba cuenta de que Atem estaba inquieto, algo le preocupaba. —¿Estás bien? — Prácticamente 'saltó' cuando Yuugi le habló.

—Si, no te preocupes. — No sonó convincente al tartamudear. Pensaba en lo que Seto le había contado antes de que… "eso" sucediera. Sí tenía algo que hablar, era su oportunidad.

Y no iba a mentir, a pesar de que se puso en la pose de que él estaba bien, era verdad que necesitaba dejar salir algunas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, lo que sucedió en el comedor y todo lo que le estuvo pasando con Seto.

Ahora que tenía el espacio, la oportunidad… ¿Lo haría? Es verdad que Seto podría enterarse ya que él supervisaba las cámaras. No era conveniente.

—¿Estas enfermo? — Yuugi preguntó con inocencia. Atem se alivió de que pensara nada más en eso.

Se sintió reír internamente, pensando que tenía una especie de enfermedad sin nombre. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya descartó la posibilidad de sentir una dependencia hacia su jefe y el enamoramiento era imposible.

Sólo quedaba una palabra que se le ocurría, algo que jamás había sentido ni pensó que le pasaría con Seto Kaiba, aunque no era improbable.

La atracción.

Si, podía sentirse atraído por un hombre. ¿Por qué no? La atracción lo llevaba a desear ese cuerpo de pies a cabeza, generándole un calor que le daba la necesidad de probar cada parte de esos musculos, rostro y labios tan tentadores a la vista. No pensaba en su personalidad, por supuesto que no, ni en cómo era él como persona. La atracción era irracional, lo cegaba bastante.

¿Cuál era la cura a la atracción? ¿Dejarse llevar por ella? Quizás, ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de ella.

Pero al menos, no se estaba involucrando sentimentalmente con él. Sería ridículo, el fin de su futuro.

—Quizás, sólo necesito descansar. — Atem respondió con simpleza. Yuugi se tragó esa excusa, nuevamente, mirando como su hermano con su mano pálida y temblorosa trataba de abrir el grifo para que el agua pasara. Sin embargo, no salió nada.

¿No había agua?

No, Atem no pudo abrirlo, estaba trabado. Intentaba con las dos manos, usando toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no lo conseguía. Con su ceño fruncido, Yuugi lo intentó por su cuenta, y tampoco lo logró.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? — Yuugi se preocupó. Definitivamente no podían pedir ayuda o serían castigados por inútiles.

Atem aprovechó la presencia de los otros sirvientes que les traían platos sucios y llamó su atención. —Oigan, ustedes. ¿Pueden abrir este grifo? — Eran una chica y un chico, que se miraron confundidos, pero aun así aceptaron, acercándose nada más al problema e intentando lograr lo que los mellizos no pudieron.

Fue inútil, ninguno pudo.

—Necesitamos alguien fuerte. — Atem murmuró. —¿Jounouchi-kun? — Pensó inmediatamente, aunque no sabía donde podía encontrarlo, quizás ya lo habrían enviado a dormir.

—No podemos ir a buscarlo, Atem. — Yuugi se quejó.

—¿¡Qué es el escándalo!? ¡Ustedes, sirvientes, deberían irse a dormir! — Esa molesta voz invadió los oídos de Atem, Seto Kaiba apareció en la cocina con sus guardias y toda la rabia que podía entregar, señalando al chico y la chica que intentaron inútilmente abrir el grifo, mirando con susto al castaño y saliendo de la cocina, tal y como había ordenado.

Atem lo miró con odio. —No podemos cumplir con nuestra tarea, jefe, porque el estúpido grifo no se abre. ¿Qué harás al respecto? Eres dueño de esta mansión, ¿no? — El sirviente lo desafió, de nuevo usando el tono burlón y exasperante para el ojiazul. Yuugi, presenciaba la situación con terror.

—No es mi culpa que mis sirvientes sean unos inútiles, vagos y estúpidos que no saben cómo moverse al enfrentar un conflicto. — Kaiba respondió con veneno acumulado en su lengua. De nuevo, el azul y amatista se encontraron, esta vez con ira.

—Entonces, ya puedes empezar a despedirte de nosotros, nos vamos a la cama. — Atem tomó de la mano a Yuugi e intentó llevarlo hacia la puerta. Su hermano estaba obedeciéndolo con confusión, sintiendo el miedo acorralar su corazón intranquilo.

Kaiba se puso en el medio de los dos y levantó su mano. —¿Quién te crees que eres? — Fue lo que lanzó apretando sus dientes, dispuesto a lanzar el primer golpe.

Yuugi, sin embargo, dejó salir el grito que había resistido. —¡Espera! ¡Lavaremos los platos! — No supo que eso funcionaría, que Kaiba escucharía a sus ruegos y detendría su mano. Seto estaba aun aturdido por lo que había sucedido en el receso, que su rabia le hizo olvidarse de lo que había prometido hace tantos días. Sumando que, Atem probaba su paciencia.

Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que calmarse. — Quizás no están abriéndolo como corresponde. — Comenzó a decir, acercándose al grifo, intentando insistentemente lograr lo que nadie.

Luchaba contra el grifo, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que tenía, su ira, su frustración, su ambición; sus deseos de no dejar que un maldito grifo lo derrotara, así como así y tener que darles la razón a esos mellizos bocones.

Usó sus dos manos, gruñendo ligeramente mientras seguía intentando, olvidándose de su alrededor, su objetivo ahora era abrir ese grifo que parecía estar completamente trabado.

—¿Quiénes son los inútiles ahora? — Y tenía que hablar, Atem tenía que abrir su molesta boca. Yuugi intentaba callarlo con ligeros susurros, pero su hermano lo ignoraba.

—¿¡Por qué no cierras la boca!? — Kaiba gritó con impaciencia, sin apartar sus manos del grifo.

—Gritando no se arreglará, Kaiba. — Atem siguió provocando, liberando toda su frustración en esta situación, aunque… — Lo estás haciendo mal. — Se acercó a él y se metió sin la supervisión de nadie, llevando sus manos al grifo, luchando con las de Seto.

—¡No te metas! Sí no pudiste antes, menos podrás ahora. —

—Cállate, tú tampoco estás progresando mucho. —

Yuugi mientras tanto, se quedaba mirando como esos dos discutían sin llegar demasiado lejos, con demasiada furia que no lograba que el grifo funcionara ni un poco. Al menos no estaban a los golpes. Sus cuerpos chocaban, había poca distancia entre ellos, pero no se daban más que gritos, como un matrimonio que se llevaba mal, como hermanos que siempre discutían, como pésimos compañeros de equipo.

Una extraña forma de compararlos y de verlos ahora. Pues, siempre le había temido a Seto Kaiba, pero en un momento así, lo veía tan normal como ellos lo eran.

Atem y Kaiba usaron todas sus fuerzas en el grifo, aun dedicándose miradas completas con odio, sin importarles ya los pocos centímetros que estaban del rostro de cada uno, escuchando sus propios gruñidos. Sin darse cuenta, sin mirar, sólo sintiendo que sus manos se resbalaban, y el agua saliendo fuertemente, salpicando brutalmente a los dos, causando que se alejaran.

Ambos miraron con horror la escena, sin aliviarse de que el problema con el grifo se haya arreglado, simplemente molestándose porque ahora estaban empapados. Los dos pasaron sus manos por sus prendas mojadas, escuchando el sonido del agua corriendo tranquilamente, aunque haya salido con brusquedad antes.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! — Kaiba lanzó.

—¿¡Lo que yo hice!? ¡Tú fuiste el bruto que se tiró violentamente hacia el grifo! — Atem le discutió. La cocina se había llenado con sus gritos, hasta que…

Una risa ligera se escuchaba, deteniendo la furia de los dos, distrayéndolos de sus quejas, apuntando su atención hacia Yuugi, que era de donde provenía la risa.

Yuugi estaba riéndose por lo bajo, sin poder detenerse. Atem se permitió sonreír, sintiendo con disfrute el humor que su hermano le estaba poniendo, dejándose reír también, con un poco más de volumen.

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —_ Kaiba se preguntó en su cabeza, observando a los mellizos con incredulidad. ¿Se estaban burlando?

Atem dejó de reírse, pero mantenía su sonrisa, sin apartar sus ojos de Seto, como sí lo invitara a la 'fiesta'. Kaiba arqueó una ceja.

No, no se estaban burlando, esto era distinto. Lo veía en la sonrisa de Atem, en la risa de Yuugi; había un ambiente más relajado en el lugar, se sentía un aire familiar, cómodo, como si estuviera solo con Mokuba, lejos de las preocupaciones.

Se cruzó de brazos, pero Seto dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

La semana pasó rápidamente, aunque los mellizos no llevaban cuenta de los días. A Yuugi sinceramente no le importaba, sólo se guiaba por la relajación de Atem, quien en serio estaba un poco mejor después de lo que pasó. Tanto que no quería ver el calendario y saber que era el ultimo día que estarían bajo la supervisión de Seto Kaiba y nadie más.

Realizaba sus tareas en silencio, o quizás no tanto, ahora le tocaba a Atem tararear con entusiasmo. Habiendo pasado días sin saber lo que era el dolor, ardor o un miserable golpe que le daría vuelta la cara. Eso era inexistente.

Sí Gozaburo desaparecía, la violencia también, eso era un hecho que estos siete días había probado que era cierto.

A pesar de que el sol no salía, que las nubes cubrían el cielo, tornándolo en un gris horrendo, anunciando una tormenta que cayó brutalmente en la noche de ese ultimo día. Lo ignoraba, no es como sí fuera a salir de la mansión o algo.

El receso lo había pasado junto a Yuugi, como todos estos días, con Seto había un pacto de silencio que los ayudaba a reacomodar sus ideas, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de encontrarse. Era inevitable.

Ignorando esto, Atem se sintió parte del grupo de amigos de Yuugi; no es como sí le importara, pero lo ayudaba a calmar su corazón solitario, nunca había tenido la experiencia de decir que estaba con amigos, o hablando de tonterías y contando anécdotas divertidas, riendo sin razón alguna. Nunca vivió algo así, solamente con Yuugi, quien era su hermano mellizo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, aun así, la media hora se le hizo corta y quedó lejos de ese grupo, obligándolos a terminar con la conversación que estaban llevando, la distracción que lo relajaba. Sabiendo que sólo quedaba la última tarea por hacer.

Sin problemas con el grifo, con el agua corriendo correctamente, los platos lavándose hasta brillar, la cantidad de cubiertos y vasos sucios iba desapareciendo, marcando que estaban cerca de acabar con su tarea.

Los segundos pasaban.

Atem y Yuugi apagaron la luz de la cocina, saliendo de ella para dirigirse a su habitación. Un fuerte trueno los sobresaltó, Yuugi se aferró al brazo de su hermano, como sí buscara protección.

Atem sonrió al mirarlo, era como volver a los viejos tiempos.

De repente…

El sonido de un auto pasando, una de las puertas que los llevaba a afuera de la mansión estaba abierta, totalmente expuesta. Cualquiera podría escapar sí pudiera. Sólo había oscuridad y lluvia que amenazaba a quien quisiera salir.

Atem no supo por qué, no dejaba de observar esa puerta, prestando atención a los ruidos que se escuchaban.

Alguien venía.

Se agitó de repente, la ansiedad atacándolo de nuevo, soltándose del agarre de Yuugi. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, un nudo en su garganta que lo ahogaba con el terror que le venía al pensar en aquella persona.

No, no quería que volviera, que todo se tornara oscuro otra vez.

Corrió desesperadamente hacia la puerta, ignorando los llamados de su hermano, sin importarle el agua que lo enfrentó en cuanto puso un pie afuera de la mansión. Se congeló en su lugar, sabiendo que tenía la posibilidad de seguir su camino y salir.

Era su oportunidad. Pero el terror lo atormentaba, un dolor en el pecho con el recuerdo de ese olor a tabaco y la mirada de demonio que le dedicaba cada mañana hasta la noche. Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, al tener noción del día en que se encontraba, y la hora que era.

Era el fin.

Él iba a volver y todo sería agotador nuevamente. No lo quería.

¡No quería más de eso!

Un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta, con lagrimas que caían y se mezclaban con el agua que lo mojaba, daba pasos débiles hacia adelante. La angustia lo estaba atacando, la desesperación lo llevó a su propio fin. Ya no podía resistirlo, seguía gritando y atreviéndose a avanzar, olvidando que tenía un hermano, que había una obligación que cumplir.

Sólo pensaba en escapar.

Hasta que unos brazos firmes y fuertes lo sostuvieron, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo entero evitando que este corriera. Aun así, el joven comenzó a patalear, gritando hasta que su garganta comenzara a arder. —¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero irme! — Esas palabras eran las que salían entre sus sollozos.

Pero esos brazos seguían prohibiéndole su libertad.

—¡No lograras salir de esta manera! ¡Cálmate! — La voz trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡No voy a calmarme! ¡No puedo! — Trataba de rasguñar esas manos que lo tomaban, pero no servía de nada.

—¡Vas a tener que hacerlo sí quieres que te suelte! — Insistió esa voz. — Atem, respira. Piensa en tu hermano, en el daño que le estás haciendo. — Con esto, Atem reaccionó. Dejó de forcejear, y se arrodilló el suelo húmedo, aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y su garganta comenzando a quemarle al dejar de gritar. Los brazos ya no eran fuertes, sino suaves y reconfortantes. —Eso es, tranquilo. — Susurraba en su oído.

Era tan relajante, estaba tan agradecido de… esa voz. Que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, dejándose caer por el agotamiento, quedándose dormido en esos brazos firmes y seguros.

Yuugi estaba adentro de la mansión como se le ordenó, mirando atentamente a la escena frente a él, con su cuerpo temblando de susto y preocupación. Kaiba había llegado en cuanto Atem comenzó a gritar, corriendo hacia él sin permitirle a ningún guardia acercarse; Yuugi pensó que su hermano sería castigado, pero Kaiba pareció tenerle demasiada paciencia, incluso logró calmarlo y traerlo de vuelta entre sus brazos.

Su hermano estaba ahora dormido, con una expresión de dolor y tristeza, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose al pecho del ojiazul. ¿Atem se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía? Yuugi se preguntaba eso en cuanto veía la escena. No sabía sí estar agradecido por lo que Kaiba hizo por su hermano.

Tanto Kaiba como Atem estaban mojados por la lluvia, al castaño parecía no importarle, pero le preocupaba que Atem se quedara con frío.

—Acompáñame. — Fue lo que el ojiazul le ordenó a Yuugi, mientras caminaba.

Atem iba a ser llevado a la habitación de Kaiba, a Yuugi le pareció un poco extraño, pero no se iba a quejar, al menos le estaba permitiendo acompañarlo.

En cuanto llegaron, Yuugi pensó que lo dejaría caer en la gran cama, y Kaiba sólo se quedó ahí parado con Atem en sus brazos. —¿Qué sucede? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Voy a despertarlo. — Kaiba respondió con simpleza.

Yuugi se alteró. —No creo que eso sea buena idea. — ¿Qué pasaría sí su hermano despertara segundos después de lo que pasó?

—¿Prefieres que duerma con su ropa mojada y fría? Porque yo no. — Esa contestación dejó a Yuugi sin palabras, sorprendido por algo en particular. En el tono de voz de Kaiba había algo más que frustración, era… ¿Preocupación?

Kaiba se dedicó a ignorar a Yuugi, por ahora, y pellizcaba ligeramente las mejillas de Atem. Pareció no reaccionar ante esto, así que ejerció un poco más de fuerza, logrando que el joven arrugara su nariz. —Despierta, vamos. — Atem se acomodó en los brazos del castaño y siguió durmiendo. Kaiba suspiró pesadamente. — ¿Prefieres que te desvista mientras duermes? — Al decir esto, sintió que Atem apretó sus puños en su pecho, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Kaiba sonrió ligeramente.

Kaiba y Yuugi quedaron solos en la habitación, esperando a Atem, quien se había metido en el baño en cuanto el castaño consideró que estaba en condiciones para bañarse por sí solo. Aun así, antes le había preparado el baño, llenando la tina con agua caliente y otros productos capaces de lograr que se relajara.

Atem estaba en la tina, aun un poco cansado y aturdido, abrazando sus rodillas con la culpa atormentándolo, pero el agua conseguía reducir ese estrés.

Yuugi estaba parado en la habitación, observando como su jefe, sentado en el borde de su cama, suspiraba y frotaba su rostro con agotamiento.

No sabía sí decirle algo, estaba viendo una parte de él que jamás había imaginado. Siempre lo tenía como un torturador, pero ahora, era distinto.

Estaba ayudando, no, cuidando a su hermano. —Gracias. — No pudo evitar agradecerle.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, que se volteaba lentamente a mirarlo. No sabía qué responder, estaba tan cansado y… ¿preocupado?

En definitiva, Isono había corrido a su habitación, a avisarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, obligándolo a correr hacia donde los mellizos estaban, permitiéndose escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Atem. Esto no hizo más que entristecerlo de alguna manera, no estaba enojado con su sirviente; lo entendía. Aunque no se imaginó que sucedería, que se quebraría de tal manera, y temía que volviera a pasar cuando Gozaburo estuviera presente en la mansión.

Atem estaba aterrado, poco tiempo había pasado de esas tres semanas de tortura que había vivido y los recuerdos tardarían en irse, generándole el temor de que se crearan memorias nuevas de Gozaburo y su violencia.

Entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, pues, estaba hablando de su propio padre. Es por eso por lo que decidió alejar a Mokuba, sabiendo que estando en un lugar así, no estaría completamente a salvo.

¿Debería alejar a Atem? ¿Qué debería hacer con él? Quizás no estaba preparado para ayudarlo a acabar con Gozaburo, tal vez era demasiado.

De pronto, la culpa comenzaba a ahogarlo, sabiendo que la presencia de sus mellizos en este encierro de sufrimiento y oscuridad era su responsabilidad, por su maldito temperamento.

Él podría haberlo evitado.

Podría haber salvado a Atem.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Se arrodilló, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando pesadamente. —Maldita sea. — Esta era la peor época del año, esas fiestas horrendas donde vagamente podía controlar las cosas, recordando aquella noche donde descubrió la traición entera. Aprendiendo a no confiar en nadie más, ni siquiera en su propia sombra._

 _Sus manos temblaban, demasiado, que ya no podía calmarse._

 _Se levantó rápidamente, con un objetivo fijado; buscaba desesperadamente en su cajonera aquel elemento que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños hace un tiempo. Nunca pensó que la usaría, ni tampoco que la estrenaría de esta forma._

 _Sobre su palma, ese objeto pequeño pero filoso estaba bajo su poder, sólo tenía que hacer un movimiento para acabar con todo. La pregunta era, ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Ya ni siquiera pensaba sí debía hacerlo. ¿Hacía algún bien el no tomar esta decisión?_

 _No servía de nada su existencia, más que causar sufrimiento. Estaba harto, definitivamente harto._

 _Apoyó el filo de la navaja sobre su muñeca, justo donde sobresalían sus venas. Solo necesitaba ejercer presión; un solo movimiento y todo se acabó._

 _Pero no, no era ahí donde debía cortar. Alzó la navaja hasta la altura de su pecho, subió lentamente hasta su garganta. Si, justo ahí. Era perfecto._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta(Pharah Kaiba) por corregir y ayudarme a desarrollar mucho mejor mis historias. Y a mi Aibou y a Shamtal por apoyarme siempre!**

 **Y miles de gracias a ustedes lectores por estar ahí enganchados con la historia, haciendome saber que les está resultando interesante!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Hasta el proximo viernes!**


	14. Vínculos encontrados

**No actualicé la semana pasada porque tenía mucha tarea, pero por suerte, la semana que viene es la ultima que tengo de clases y luego seré libre. Y mañana comienza el pridecember, espero tener preparados muchos fics junto con mi beta para darle la bienvenida al mes de este ship. Por ahora, disfruten este cap.**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Una cálida respiración rozaba su piel, ese sonido y aroma se sentían tan familiares, que sonreía aun con sus ojos cerrados. Podía encontrar el hogar en ese calor que lo abrazaba junto con el canto de los pájaros que quizás volaban alrededor de la ventana. Las sabanas frescas y la sensación de tener ese cuerpo aferrado al suyo, causaba que su corazón se tranquilizara.

Hacía tanto que no había dormido tan bien, casi como sí…

Hubiera regresado a casa.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando por unos segundos hasta que su vista quedara completamente limpia. Frente a él tenía al rostro de su hermano mellizo, tan sereno y dormido. Pudo reconocer inmediatamente por el cómodo colchón y almohadas que estaba en la cama de Seto Kaiba, a veces tardaba en darse cuenta de que vivía en una mansión de tortura, pero a los pocos segundos se le pasaba. Era bastante consciente de donde estaba.

Aun así, regresó a su infancia por unos segundos al ver a Yuugi abrazado a su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente.

Acarició sin problemas el cabello de su hermano, logrando que este despertara a pasos lentos, mirando a Atem sonreír como sí todo su sufrimiento se hubiese desvanecido. No, no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, ni cuando llegaron los dos a la habitación de Seto Kaiba, sin embargo, despertar con la calidez de su hermano, era algo del que estaba enteramente agradecido.

Yuugi sonrió también. Atem colocó sus manos en las suaves mejillas de su hermano, juntando sus frentes ligeramente como sí unificaran sus almas. Hasta que comenzó a reír, antes había puro silencio, pero las risas de Atem iban subiendo de volumen y después se sumaron las confundidas de Yuugi, llenando la habitación con puro disfrute y juego de hermanos.

Un minuto o dos pasaron que los mellizos calmaron sus risas y se sentaron en la cama; Atem miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo, no, alguien y sorprendentemente lo encontró a sus espaldas, con sus brazos cruzados como quien se abrazaba a sí mismo y sus rodillas a la altura de su estómago, pareciendo que había estado buscando la posición cómoda en el sillón.

Seto estaba durmiendo en ese sillón de dos cuerpos, no parecía estar hecho para eso y por su ceño fruncido mientras descansaba, estaba bastante incómodo. Atem se sorprendió de verlo así.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

—Se ve como una persona distinta, ¿no es así? — La voz suave de Yuugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, hablando claramente de Seto. Atem no hizo más que asentir torpemente, pues tenía razón.

Cuando no se enojaba, cuando no estaba gritando, ni tampoco usando sus ojos azules como un arma filosa y fría, se veía como un ser tan…

Bello.

No podía negarlo, Seto podía ser bello, cuando no era Kaiba.

—No creí que dormiría en el sillón, me sorprendí bastante cuando me dejó recostarme a tu lado. — Yuugi confesó. Atem arqueó sus cejas, demostrando clara confusión.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? — Esto pareció tomar por sorpresa a su hermano, quien apretaba sus labios notándose nervioso por siquiera recordarlo.

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? — Preguntó con un tono de voz demasiado bajo y tembloroso. Atem negó con su cabeza. —Repentinamente, te desesperaste e intentaste escapar de la mansión. El señor Kaiba consiguió calmarte de alguna manera, y conmigo te llevó a su habitación; te convenció de darte un baño y acostarte a dormir en su cama. Estabas tan aturdido que no le discutiste siquiera. — Yuugi explicó. A Atem no le sorprendió la parte en la que Seto cuidó de él, pues sucedió muchas veces, aunque, de todas maneras, sí seguía generándole cierto efecto de duda e interés.

Yuugi, sin embargo, estaba casi sobresaltado por la extraña amabilidad de Seto Kaiba, aquella que jamás había visto, además que sus ojos denotaban preocupación. No sabía sí mencionarle eso a Atem, a quien seguro le parecería ridículo.

Atem se mostró inexpresivo ante lo que su hermano le había contado, pero por dentro, estaba demasiado pensativo y se sentía un poco culpable por haber preocupado a Yuugi de esa forma. Llevaba sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón al llevar sus ojos al relajado rostro del ojiazul, y dándose cuenta de que…

Su ropa, se sentía más holgada que de costumbre. Dejó de fijarse en Seto para recorrer sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sus prendas, observando lo que llevaba puesto.

Un pijama de seda blanco, que por supuesto jamás había tenido. Miró a Yuugi con curiosidad, ya que él estaba con una torpe sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas. — Tomaste la ropa del señor Kaiba y te la pusiste por tu propia cuenta, ya que él insistió en que la tuya estaba mojada. — Yuugi explicó, Atem arrugó su nariz, harto de seguir usando las prendas que el castaño usaba diariamente.

Aunque, resultaba tan cómoda y su aroma era…

¡No! Sacudió su cabeza. No iba a dejarse llevar de nuevo por esa …

¡Riiing!

El timbre sonó dolorosamente en los oídos de todos, causando que Seto se despertara, moviéndose en el sillón, sintiendo sus musculos ardiendo y molestando con un intenso dolor. ¿Dónde se había dormido?

Abrió sus ojos, viendo a… ¿Atem? Con una extraña ropa blanca que lo hacía parecer angelical. El sol brillaba a su alrededor, y sus mechones dorados se movían como aretes sacudiéndose en las orejas de una elegante mujer. Atem tenía esa extraña belleza femenina mezclada con lo varonil, la firmeza de ambos géneros que lo volvía tan atrac… atracti…

¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Al sacudir brutalmente su cabeza, casi cae del sillón, corriendo el riesgo de enfrentarse patéticamente con el suelo. Por suerte, rápidamente puso los pies sobre la madera y mantuvo el balance. Despertando completamente a su cerebro medio dormido que lo hacía pensar idioteces.

—Ah, despertaste. — La voz de Atem lo obligó a mirarlo fingiendo frialdad.

—Lo mismo digo. — No iba a negar que lo aliviaba verlo de un mejor humor, sin esos ojos totalmente muertos que había tenido anoche. Atem ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para mirarlo con la típica furia que solía dedicarle. Tampoco es que estuviera preocupado por él ni nada parecido, solamente quería volver a ver esa llama luchadora característica del sirviente.

Era digno de ver, lo que admiraba de él.

—Más les vale irse, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y quiero que me devuelvas ese pijama. ¿Me entendiste? — Seto utilizó su tono firme y prepotente, que a Atem solía irritarle y a Yuugi le causaba un leve temblor.

Yuugi acababa de descubrir una personalidad de Kaiba que jamás había imaginado, que ni siquiera sabía sí era real. Así que seguía manteniendo esa muralla de jefe y sirviente que debía obedecer.

Atem tendría que hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, su hermano constantemente le dedicaba suspiros a Kaiba, con su mirada desafiante y comenzando nuevas discusiones con el ojiazul, como sí le divirtiera de alguna forma estar siempre en peligro.

—Bien, bien, nos iremos. Pero no prometo nada con respecto al pijama. — Dijo burlonamente, y sí lo pensaba un poco, era cierto, pues la seda de las prendas era demasiado fresca y cómoda, sin contar que el aroma del castaño era imperdible, por lo tanto, tardaría bastante en devolverle la ropa prestada. De hecho, decidió seguir jugando y tomarse un atrevimiento. — Sí lo quieres de vuelta, vas a tener que quitármelo. — Enfrentó fijamente esos ojos amatista que denotaban un cierto falso brillo seductor hacia los ojos azules del mayor, quien lo miraba con confusión.

— _¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Eso fue un coqueteo? —_ Seto no pudo evitar preguntarse en su cabeza, Atem lo había tomado desprevenido que sus mejillas no hicieron más que tornarse rojas.

No, estaba equivocado, Atem no podía estar coqueteándole, no sabía hacer algo así; no podía hacer algo así.

Tenía razón, si bien Atem quería jugar a molestar a su jefe, no tenía ninguna intención de coquetear, tampoco iba con la más mínima idea de que causaría ese efecto, sólo deseaba irritarlo. Aunque ya que estábamos, la reacción que Seto le dedicó era bastante curiosa.

—Vamos, Atem, antes de encontrarnos con los demás sirvientes. — Yuugi pidió, sabiendo que su hermano se estaba pasando de la raya. Atem obedeció, tardando unos segundos en quitar sus ojos de encima del castaño, con una media sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto le dio la espalda.

Los mellizos dejaron solo a Seto Kaiba, con las aceleradas palpitaciones que su sirviente acababa de provocarle.

* * *

La tarde se acercó, Seto sabía lo que eso significaba, comenzando a sentir una ligera desesperación que hacía tiempo que no lo tocaba. Sin embargo, los recientes sucesos con su sirviente, Atem, despertaron algunos recuerdos que trató de apartar. Aun no estaba presente, pero el olor a tabaco empezaba a enfrentar su sensibilidad, con la horrible sensación de sangre que ensuciaba las paredes y el suelo, fuertes nudillos y chasquidos que arañaban e impactaban contra el frágil cuerpo. ¿Por qué sentía tanto frío de repente? Tantos temblores que acababan con su firmeza.

Gozaburo había llegado.

La relajación de no ser observado se desvaneció completamente, la carencia de lagrimas y gritos no existía; debía mantener la cabeza en alto, con un personaje que ya no le correspondía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seto Kaiba se preguntaba cuándo terminaría todo esto.

Sin Mokuba a su lado, se sentía vacío, tan muerto como cualquier alma sin fe en este lugar. A veces sentía la necesidad de traer a su hermanito de vuelta, pero sabía que eso era un deseo egoísta que no podía escuchar. Mokuba no merecía crecer en un ambiente así, debía estar en paz.

Seto ya se consideraba a si mismo un alma muerta.

La puerta de su despacho había sido golpeada de una manera que sólo él podía reconocer. Sorprendentemente se sintió agitado y con la necesidad de permanecer en silencio para no tener que recibir a esa persona, como cuando era nada más un niño y no tenía control de sus decisiones. Pero ahora, ya era un hombre y debía tomar las situaciones como tal.

Abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al señor tan robusto y de mirada llena de cinismo que se hacía llamar su padre. —Es bueno volver a verte, Seto, y saber que mantuviste las cosas controladas. — Gozaburo rompió el hielo, caminando alrededor del joven con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Seto nada más tenía sus labios apretados y mandíbula tensa, asintiendo ligeramente. — Sabes, creo que no importa lo que haya hecho en mi viaje, sino lo que decidí durante el mismo. — El castaño prestó profunda atención a lo que Gozaburo tenía para decir. Pero el hombre no iba a jugar sencillo, mantuvo un silencio casi torturador.

El ojiazul esperó un minuto o dos a que su padre se decidiera hablar, pero él sólo seguía jugando al misterioso mientras encendía un cigarro en su propio despacho. El humo se esparcía por toda la habitación que Seto tuvo que resistir el tener que toser ante la sensación de asfixia. El castaño cubrió parte de su rostro con su mano para ocultar su incomodidad y soportar el olor.

—¿Lo tengo que adivinar? ¿O me lo piensas decir? — Seto rompió con el silencio con brusquedad que funcionaba perfectamente como un escudo. Gozaburo sólo sonrió, mirando fijamente a su cigarro.

—Quiero que te cases con Mai. — Finalmente pronunció, dejando perplejo a su hijo presente.

Seto recordaba haber tenido esta conversación antes, pero hoy todo se sentía distinto, sobre todo por lo que pasó entre Mai y su propio padre, además porque su corazón ya no le correspondía más a esa mujer. No podía aceptar. — Que curioso que lo digas, cuando fuiste tú quien quebró con mi compromiso. — El ojiazul respondió con ironía, cruzándose de brazos y demostrando una sonrisa desafiante.

—Cambié de opinión, esa mujer está perdidamente enamorada de ti y sé que tú también lo estas. No fue una sugerencia, Seto. — De nuevo ese tono autoritario que presentaba una amenaza para el joven de ojos azules. — Si no aceptas, me temo que deberé tomar otras medidas, como … Matar a uno de tus sirvientes. — Esto ultimo lo susurró, y entre ellos dos sabían a quién se refería específicamente.

Seto quería reír, sonaba completamente ridículo que lo solucionara nada más con una amenaza como el asesinato de alguien, pero increíble que sabía que Gozaburo era capaz de hacerlo, porque no le temblaba el pulso tener que acabar con cualquier persona que considerara inferior o una molestia.

Lo sabía muy bien.

Seto también sabía que tales palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo aceptar. Sin embargo, ¿qué interés tenía Gozaburo en hacer que estos dos se casaran? Esa era la pregunta que ocupaba su cerebro. De todas formas, no podía expresar su duda ante su padre, que ya bastante clavaba esa mirada filosa sobre sus heridas abiertas.

Suspiró. —¿Algo más?

—Esta noche haremos una reunión especial por esta gran noticia y especialmente por el éxito en nuestro negocio, que se hizo presente en este viaje. — Gozaburo expresaba sacudiendo su cigarro por todo el lugar, esperando una sonrisa llena de orgullo de parte de su hijo, que por supuesto no consiguió. Seto detestaba ser involucrado en toda actividad que Gozaburo realizaba, como si fuera parte de sus negocios y juegos perversos; en cierta forma lo era, pero se conocía bastante bien como para saber que ellos dos no eran la misma persona, como Atem dijo una vez.

No estaba para nada orgulloso de la ocupación de Gozaburo, habiendo intentado cambiarla en el pasado y fallando miserablemente; pensar en ello, sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Además, detestaba esas reuniones que llevaban una regla que nadie más que él negaba.

Evitaría que sus sirvientes sean parte de semejante plan. Aunque en cierta forma, le resultaba imposible.

—Bueno, dicho esto, me retiro. — Gozaburo dio un ultimo suspiro lleno de tabaco, y camino hacia la puerta; chocando hombros con su hijo. — Mas te vale traer a tu sirviente de prestigio a nuestra reunión, no quiero que se pierda la fiesta. — Susurró en lo mas profundo de su oído, generando un incómodo mareo que Seto pudo sostener hasta que su padre se fue.

Gozaburo salió azotando la puerta, dejando a Seto solo con sus nervios.

Sabiendo que se encontraba nada más con él mismo, lo primero que dejó salir fue su rabia y frustración pateando una de las sillas que se encontraba en el despacho, causando que esta temblara, pero no que se volteara. Aunque era lo que deseaba.

Se sentía impotente, cada vez más incapaz de proteger a sus propios sirvientes, sintiéndose encadenado a su destino a ser la mano derecha de su padre, sabiendo todo lo que eso significaba. El sufrimiento, los gritos y los llantos de cada una de las personas bajo este techo los llevaba cargados en su espalda, junto con la sangre derramada en sus suelos.

Una bola en su corazón se formaba, apretando y desgarrando su carne, como si fuera a abrirse y estallar en remordimiento. Estaba cansado, agotado, harto de su vida misma.

Se arrodilló, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando pesadamente. —Maldita sea. — Esta era la peor época del año, esas fiestas horrendas donde vagamente podía controlar las cosas, recordando aquella noche donde descubrió la traición entera. Aprendiendo a no confiar en nadie más, ni siquiera en su propia sombra.

Sus manos temblaban, demasiado, que ya no podía calmarse.

Se levantó rápidamente, con un objetivo fijado; buscaba desesperadamente en su cajonera aquel elemento que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños hace un tiempo. Nunca pensó que la usaría, ni tampoco que la estrenaría de esta forma.

Sobre su palma, ese objeto pequeño pero filoso estaba bajo su poder, sólo tenía que hacer un movimiento para acabar con todo. La pregunta era, ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Ya ni siquiera pensaba sí debía hacerlo. ¿Hacía algún bien el no tomar esta decisión?

No servía de nada su existencia, más que causar sufrimiento. Estaba harto, definitivamente harto.

Apoyó el filo de la navaja sobre su muñeca, justo donde sobresalían sus venas. Solo necesitaba ejercer presión; un solo movimiento y todo se acabó.

Pero no, no era ahí donde debía cortar. Alzó la navaja hasta la altura de su pecho, subió lentamente hasta su garganta. Si, justo ahí. Era perfecto.

Un intenso golpe en la puerta sonó, aunque eso no lo detuvo, esos pensamientos dolorosos aun ocupaban su corazón. — Señor Kaiba, me mandó a llamar. — Otro golpe en la puerta, y esa voz…

— _Yo no mandé a llamar a nadie. —_ Pensó frágilmente.

—¡Señor Kaiba! — La persona del otro lado de la puerta alzó su voz, y Seto finalmente pudo reconocer quién lo estaba llamando.

Bajó la navaja, y sonrió ligeramente. ¿Ese chico simplemente no podía dejarlo en paz?

Guardó el filoso objeto en el cajón, ocupándose de abrirle la puerta a nadie más y nadie menos que su sirviente insolente, quien ahora estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con una expresión llena de ironía. Tenía que regañarlo por su atrevimiento a venir a su habitación justo después de Gozaburo.

Entre sus brazos tenía el pijama de seda blanco, el ojiazul trató de no mostrarse sorprendido ante esto, en cambio, sólo le dedicó una mirada incrédula. —¿'Señor Kaiba'? ¿En serio? — Seto le quitó bruscamente el pijama de sus delgados brazos, viéndolo ahora vestido con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y unos pantalones igual de oscuros. Aun así, podía compararlo con un ángel.

Su presencia evitó que cometiera el peor error de su vida, el peor acto de cobardía que podía existir.

Atem alzó sus hombros. —Tenía que mantener el personaje, me crucé con Gozaburo. — Esto lo dijo en una voz muy baja. Sin evitar gruñir, Seto lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó adentro del despacho para quedar a solas con él. Aunque debía tener mucho cuidado, ya que había cámaras que no sabía quien las estaba supervisando en ese momento.

Trató de buscar un punto ciego. Pero bastante difícil y casi imposible, ya que el despacho era pequeño y la cámara colocada en un lugar especifico para que no existiera ese punto ciego donde Seto pudiera ocultarse.

Sin embargo, Seto estuvo muchos años en esta mansión como para estudiar, observar y revisar todas sus esquinas y alrededores. Encontraría el punto débil de esa cámara.

Aprovechando el momento rápido en que acercó a su sirviente, se inclinó a su oído, susurrando sin darse cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en el muchacho. —¿Te dijo algo? — Sintió que Atem se tensó en su lugar, y no supo si era porque lo agarraba con fuerza, o por la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

En realidad, no era ninguna de las dos, Atem se sentía perdido en sus sensaciones debido a lo cerca que tenía al ojiazul y su aliento y suave voz rozando su oreja. Antes eso le causaba furia y temblores, pero ahora era un sentimiento completamente distinto.

Podía disfrutarlo.

Aun así, se concentró en la importancia de la pregunta. Sacudió su cabeza. —No, sólo nos miramos, pero él no habló. — Le respondió, devolviendo el susurro. Atem no iba a negar que se sintió un poco… inquieto al encontrarse de nuevo con Gozaburo después de esas semanas de tortura. ¿A quien iba a engañar? Estaba asustado, se había encontrado con ese hombre en un pasillo oscuro y algo pequeño. Todo podía suceder en ese lugar.

Pero ese temor se desvaneció lentamente cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Seto. Como si hubiera llegado a su refugio. Aunque sabía que ese despacho tenía cámaras.

El ojiazul comenzó a caminar, casi recorriendo todo su despacho en silencio, Atem seguía con la mirada sus movimientos, sin poder descifrar exactamente qué era lo que planeaba. Seto se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared, al lado de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando con su dedo índice estirado, llamó la atención de su sirviente, indicándole que se acercara a él.

Atem obedeció, frunciendo su ceño demostrando confusión. Se puso frente a él, pero Seto pareció no estar conforme con su posición y tomando su brazo lo llevó más cerca de la pared. —Este es el punto ciego de la cámara. — Seto finalmente habló, aclarando parte de las dudas que volaban por la cabeza del sirviente.

—¿Y qué hay de los micrófonos? — Preguntó en voz baja.

—No hay micrófonos en mi despacho. — El castaño se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisa llena de orgullo, mientras Atem supo que en ese estrecho rincón estaba seguro, así que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. —Tengo que decirte algo, pero necesito que me escuches atentamente antes de saltar a la histeria, como haces siempre. — Esto último, Kaiba lo dijo con cierta agresividad que Atem se dispuso a ignorar, rodando sus ojos.

El castaño utilizó esta actitud para calmarse a si mismo, primero que la distancia entre él y su sirviente era poca, y no debían moverse demasiado o quedarían a la vista de esa cámara. Segundo, la conversación con Gozaburo lo había dejado demasiado tenso, y tener que hablar de eso con Atem, no era nada satisfactorio, conociendo cómo era él.

Aun así, decidiría omitir el asunto con Mai. Eso no le concernía a su sirviente.

—Gozaburo vino a mi despacho para anunciarme algo en particular. Es algo que se hace siempre después de un viaje de negocios exitoso para él. — Comenzó a explicar mirando hacia la ventana. —Quiere hacer una 'reunión'. —

—¿Y a mi qué? Sólo los jefes estarán presentes. ¿No? — Atem internamente estaba asustado, aunque demostraba indiferencia. Necesitaba que Seto le aclarara que solo era asunto de los jefes. Sin embargo, el ojiazul apretó sus labios, denotando tensión.

—Los sirvientes deberán ocuparse de entretener a los invitados. La ultima vez, los invitados y jefes podían bailar con los sirvientes, pero, aquel sirviente que hiciera esto debería complacer a esa persona durante toda la noche. — Ante esta explicación, Atem no supo cómo reaccionar, quería pensar que Seto estaba mintiendo, aun sabiendo que podía ser verdad, ya que después de todo, se encontraba en un lugar lleno de mentes retorcidas.

Entendió perfectamente la definición de complacer, pero no podía cumplir con eso. Ya estaban yendo demasiado lejos. — No pienso hacerlo… ¡No pienso hacerlo! — Atem olvidó completamente el mantener la calma.

En cuanto su sirviente alzó la voz, no vaciló para cubrir su boca con su mano, para callar sus gritos. Sabía que él tendría esta reacción, y era razonable. — Cállate, no voy a permitir que eso se repita. — Seto dejó salir esas palabras como si fuera una promesa, como si no quisiera sumar algo más en la lista de arrepentimientos. Atem no iba a negar que sintió una sensación cálida en su corazón al escucharlo decir eso.

Sin embargo, no podía estar calmado. Atem consiguió apartar la mano de Seto y liberar su boca para hablar. —¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? — Preguntó denotando fastidio.

Seto mantuvo el silencio, para luego romperlo con un suspiro. —No lo sé. — Fue lo único que pudo contestar, sintiendo la debilidad e impotencia invadir de nuevo su alma.

—¿Y querías que confíe en ti? — Atem masculló causando que Seto sintiera una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, que decidió ignorar.

—Lárgate, sólo quería avisarte esto. — Kaiba dijo firmemente, tratando de resistir su sentimiento molesto de culpa para no mostrarse vulnerable frente a su sirviente.

Pero, Atem, por supuesto, se quedó en su lugar. —No pienso irme hasta que me des una solución. No voy a exponer a Yuugi a este tipo de peligro. — Se mantuvo frontal, ignorando el temor que tenía internamente al pensar que esta regla podía ser aplicada con Gozaburo. Que posiblemente le tocaría complacer toda la noche a ese hombre; esto podía pasarle tanto a él como a Yuugi.

—¿Te crees que es fácil todo esto? ¿Qué puedo protegerlos del peligro con solo chasquear un dedo? — Kaiba lo miró fijamente.

—No te veo intentando.

—Que no lo intento… ¿¡Dices que no lo intento!? ¡Si no fuera por mi ya estarías muerto! — Ante la furia y frustración, el ojiazul no pudo evitar empujar a Atem contra la pared, tomando sus hombros con fuerza. —¡He creído toda mi vida que podía engañar a Gozaburo y cada día me siento más pequeño que él! Yo … Estoy cansado. — Estas últimas palabras, Kaiba no las había admitido, siempre trató de ser superior a su padre, de discutirle. Pero, seguía estancado en ese pequeño momento de angustia y perdición de cuando creía que Mokuba había muerto.

Y ahora se estaba abriendo a su sirviente, quien solo se le quedó mirando. Incluso Seto sintió que había soltado una pesada burbuja en su garganta, aflojando su agarre a los hombros de Atem.

—Seto, yo… — Atem no sabía por donde empezar, pues comprendía cada una de las palabras que Seto le había dicho. Primero que nada, su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, aunque conociéndolo, sabía que eso no sucedería. Otra cosa era que dijo estar cansado, Atem podía entender esa definición de cansado.

No estaba cansado porque había dormido poco o mal; no estaba cansado porque trabajaba mucho. Estaba cansado de la vida, de su vida. Agotado del sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza que pareció haberlo perseguido eternamente. Atem llegó a sentir lo mismo.

Tragó saliva y retomó sus palabras, acercándose al ojiazul. —Seto, yo también… — Le costó formular lo que quería decir. —Yo también tengo miedo. — Atem confesó con seguridad, admitiéndole a solo una persona lo que en verdad sentía.

Seto se mostraba sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su sirviente más insolente y corajudo. Además, se preguntaba si era eso lo que él mismo sentía. ¿Miedo? Sonaba ridículo, aunque en cierta forma, tenía sentido, pues cuando era pequeño él sentía esos molestos temblores y tal ansiedad que reflejaba el típico temor de un niño hacia su violento padre.

Atem reflejaba algo parecido, con la diferencia de que era más maduro.

Poco tiempo había pasado de la ultima vez que le sirvió a Gozaburo y, aun así, viéndolo después de ese momento o siquiera pensar en ese hombre, le causaba terror. Porque no quería volver a vivir esa tortura, porque les temía a sus manos, a su mente perversa; a sus intenciones.

Por supuesto que no quería tener miedo, ni Seto ni Atem aceptaban ese sentimiento que los volvía tan frágiles y vulnerables a cualquier peligro que debieran enfrentar. Pero no podían evitarlo, cada segundo debían estar alertas y vagamente podían seguir el ritmo.

Atem en un pasado estaba cansado, Seto ahora admitía estar cansado, sin embargo…

—Tengo un plan. — Atem dejó salir esas palabras llenas de seguridad. Él no estaba cansado, no se permitiría estar cansado.

Por Yuugi, por sus amigos; por Mokuba y … por Seto.

* * *

El cielo se tornó oscuro, y ya todos los sirvientes sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Algunos debían ocuparse de la comida, de servir el vino o atender a los invitados. Debían estar bien vestidos para la reunión, en un amplio salón parecido al comedor, pero con un aspecto más lujoso.

Jounouchi, Yuugi y Honda debían servir la comida y Anzu tenía que llevarle el vino a los invitados. Con una bandeja que tenía encima la botella y unas copas, a ella le resultaba un poco incomodo ya que la regla de complacer a la persona con quien bailara la tenía con los pelos de punta. Ya bastante tenía con los hombres atrevidos que se ocupaban de coquetearle e intentar soplar debajo de su pequeña falda.

Ella no eligió su ropa, la obligaron a usar una falda corta blanca con una camisa del mismo color y un delantal negro. Se sentía ridícula y expuesta.

Yuugi apretaba los puños al ver cómo trataban a su amiga, rozando sus dedos por sus muslos sabiendo que ella no podía quejarse, haciéndola correr el riesgo de que se le volcara la bandeja. El joven de cabello tricolor estaba ardiendo en rabia, impotencia; quería saltar a defenderla y no sabía cómo.

Atem, mientras tanto, tenía que quedarse al lado de su jefe Seto Kaiba, ya que era un sirviente de prestigio, casi pareciendo un perro leal.

El castaño estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo un poco de vino, teniendo a su sirviente parado a su lado. Veía llegar su padre; a Gozaburo, con Mai caminando por detrás llevando puesto un vestido rojo bien escotado y la mitad de su cabello recogido, dejando caer por sus hombros nada más una parte. El ojiazul sabía que antes se hubiera sentido atraído por esa figura, pero hoy, ella ya no era nada más que una traidora ante sus ojos.

Miraba a su alrededor, a todos sus sirvientes trabajando con sus rodillas temblorosas, asustados por lo que estaban obligados a hacer. Recordaba las caras de todos cuando los reunió en el comedor para avisarles lo que sucedería en esta … fiesta. Odiaba tener que hacer eso todo el tiempo, fingir crueldad y apreciación del terror ajeno.

Sin embargo, Atem cambió su posición al llevar esa mirada que reflejaba tanta convicción y certeza en lo que hacía. Seto se sintió sonreír ligeramente al ver a su sirviente a su lado.

El ruido de vidrio rompiéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando como Atem se sobresaltaba también. —Fíjate lo que haces, niña estúpida. — Un hombre gritó con su voz arrastrada, denotando borrachez. Parecía estar gritándole a Anzu, tirando de su brazo, caminando sobre el vino derramado. —Ensuciaste mi ropa, ahora tendrás que ayudarme a limpiarla. — Esto ultimo lo dijo con una risa seca y que sonaba asquerosa ante los oídos de Seto y Atem. El borracho acercó a Anzu, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras la muchacha forcejaba por ser liberada.

Atem fue el primero en reaccionar, tomando la copa de vino de su jefe y con ella, caminaba hacia el hombre embriagado, quien seguía luchando con Anzu. El joven de cabello tricolor podría nada más dejarse llevar por su furia y partirle la copa en la cabeza a esa basura, sin embargo, decidió actuar inteligentemente, haciéndose el torpe.

Con la copa medio llena, en su mano, pisó su propio pie para tropezarse voluntariamente hacia el hombre. Derramando todo el liquido rojo sobre el borracho y la ropa de Anzu; ensuciándola bastante como para que tuviera que cambiarse.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! — Atem soltó fingiendo nerviosismo y arrepentimiento. El hombre lo miró con odio, gruñendo como un perro, mientras Anzu trataba de controlar su risa. — Qué torpeza la mía, mi jefe no me perdonará. — Pasó dramáticamente sus manos por su rostro, manteniendo el personaje.

—Tienes razón, si sigues así, comenzaré a reconsiderar el hecho de que seas mi sirviente de prestigio. — Y la voz de Seto salió en la escena, con su presencia imponente. — Anzu, no puedes trabajar estando así. Ve a darte una ducha y no vuelvas hasta que estés limpia. — El castaño le ordenó a la muchacha, y ella le respondió asintiendo nerviosamente, sin antes mirar a su amigo.

Atem sólo le guiñó discretamente un ojo, causando que ella le sonriera. Anzu se alejó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a las duchas, como se le ordenó.

Seto se volvió a su sirviente. —Ahora deberías traerme más vino. — Le ordenó, con una media sonrisa.

Atem sonrió levemente. —Como ordene, señor. — El castaño pudo jurar que dentro de su estomago sintió un fuerte cosquilleo al escuchar ese tono suave provenir de los labios finos de su sirviente.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a castigarlo? — Y el borracho interrumpió esa dulce satisfacción que estaba sintiendo. Kaiba se volteó para mirarlo con unos ojos fríos.

—Yo soy su jefe, y yo sabré qué hacer con él. Así que no te metas. — Kaiba dijo con firmeza, haciendo temblar al hombre que antes llevaba una actitud agresiva. Ser hijo de Gozaburo, para Seto tenía sus beneficios, ya que podía utilizar su poder para asustar a aquellas basuras que querían sobrepasarse con él.

* * *

Anzu caminaba apurada, tratando de ignorar el asqueroso olor a vino que ese hombre emanaba y que sobresalía de su propio vestido. Aunque, no era tan malo, sabiendo las intenciones de Atem al haber tropezado así. Sintió su corazón acelerado, ya no tenía nada de qué temer. En cuanto Atem le guiñó el ojo de esa forma, ella sabía que estaba protegida.

—¡Anzu! — Dos voces varoniles resonaron en sus oídos, causando que se detuviera en el pasillo. Yuugi y Jounouchi estaban con sus botellas de agua en mano, mirándola con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, chicos, no se preocupen. Solo tengo que darme una ducha. — Anzu trató de despreocupar a sus amigos, sonriendo ligeramente.

Yuugi frunció el ceño. —No tienes por qué sufrir este maltrato, Anzu.

—Yuugi, ninguno debería estar sufriendo esto, pero aquí estamos. Y lo que nos espera más tarde, es peor. — Anzu mencionó el hecho de que deberán complacer a su pareja de baile durante toda la noche. Quizás ella podría escapar de ese asunto, al perder tiempo limpiándose y buscando ropa limpia. Pero… Yuugi y Jounouchi…  
O incluso Atem.

Estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasarles.

Llevó su mano a su estómago, sintiéndolo rugir un poco, incomodándola ligeramente provocando una molesta pesadez.

—Tengo que irme, cuídense, chicos. — Anzu interrumpió toda posibilidad de Jounouchi o Yuugi para responderle, yéndose rápidamente para apartar su sensación incomoda, y no tener que quitarles más tiempo a los dos, pudiendo meterlos en problemas.

Yuugi y Jounouchi se quedaron solos en el pasillo, habiéndose separado de la multitud por unos minutos para quedarse a hablar y beber un poco de agua. Pensando en cómo escapar de esa regla especifica. Para calmar su ansiedad, Yuugi tomaba constantemente de su agua, pero Jounouchi todavía no había tocado su botella.

—Menos mal que Atem llegó a tiempo para salvar a Anzu. Yo estaba a punto de reaccionar mal, y la habría perjudicado. — Jounouchi rompió el silencio. Yuugi apretó sus propios labios, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por no haber podido defender a su amiga. En cambio, fue Atem quien se tomó el atrevimiento de pensar astutamente y meterse con aquel borracho.

No estaba celoso, solo se sentía mal consigo mismo. Completamente inútil.

Aun así, estaba aliviado de que Anzu haya podido tener un pequeño tiempo de receso, aunque fuera nada mas para limpiarse.

Otro asunto que lo tenía inquieto era esa regla. ¿Qué significaba complacer por toda la noche? ¿Era lo que creía que era? Sea como sea, estaba nervioso, alterado, angustiado. No sabía como mantener la calma y alejarse del resto para ser evitado.

Llevó su mano a su estómago, sintiendo una fuerte presión que causó que se encorvara un poco. No, debía resistir; no podía sentir ahora un dolor de estómago. No se lo perdonarían.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Alguien de voz aguda y femenina ya reconocible, los sobresaltó ligeramente, causando que se voltearan para ver a Mai caminando hacia ellos con sus brazos cruzados.

Jounouchi le dedicó una mirada fría, mientras destapaba su botella de agua. —Bebiendo un poco de agua. ¿No ves? — El rubio no pudo evitar contestar agresivamente, pues esa mujer arrogante ya lo tenía cansado.

Mai le arrebató la botella, volcando ligeramente el agua. —Nadie dijo que fuera la hora de descanso para ustedes. — Así como la rubia dijo esto, llevó la botella a su boca y comenzó a beberse todo su contenido. Jounouchi gruñó, hartándose de la falta de respeto de todos a su alrededor.

¿No podía beber agua tranquilamente? ¿No tenía derecho a eso siquiera?

Terminada la botella, Mai la aplastó con sus manos y la dejó caer al suelo. —¡Ah! ¡Que sed que tenía! Ahora, tiren eso a la basura. No sean sucios como su amiguita. — La mujer habló despectivamente de Anzu, despertando ahora la furia de Yuugi, quien intentó saltar con sus puños apretados, pero Jounouchi lo detuvo.

La rubia les dio la espalda y se alejó con su caminar elegante.

—Déjala, Yuugi. Tenemos que trabajar. — Antes Jounouchi la habría atacado sin vacilar, pero teniendo a Yuugi a su lado, debía protegerlo y no meterlo en peligros absurdos.

No podían hacer nada contra la injusticia que sucedía bajo este techo. La única fe que podía mantenerlos fuertes era su propia amistad. Y nada más con eso, regresaron al salón, confiando en ellos mismos.

Una música lenta, con violines y un piano que sonaban deprimentes a los oídos de Atem, hacía eco por todo el lugar; llamando la atención de los mayores, quienes dejaban de beber de su vino para sonreírle a las sirvientes más tímidas y vulnerables. O al menos aquellas que se veían de tal manera.

—Es hora. — Seto murmuró, alcanzando el escuchar de Atem. Era momento de que su plan surtiera efecto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La mayoría de los invitados de Gozaburo eran hombres, Seto le había comentado a Atem que algunos eran trabajadores de su empresa.

¿Cuál empresa? Se había preguntado Atem, y todo se asoció a ese lejano recuerdo de cuando Bakura seguía estando bajo este techo. Que el joven de cabello tricolor había descubierto una habitación pequeña y llena de polvo que guardaba armamento.

Todo ese armamento, era la otra mercancía de Gozaburo.

Gozaburo llevaba a cabo una corporación basada en venta y fabricación de armamento y productos militares, ese fue su primer ingreso, el que causó que tuviera tanto éxito y fuera el millonario que era hoy.

Volviendo a la fiesta, estaban aquellos que le compraban sirvientes de los Kaiba, ergo, Pegasus J. Crawford. Él era el más elegante de todos los invitados presentes, pues tenía su cabello atado como un rodete, una camisa blanca con un moño blanco y el resto del traje era del mismo color. Es como si a propósito hubiera elegido vestirse con blanco, como si tuviera alguna especie de simbolismo.

O quizás, solo era otro de sus caprichos.

Atem sacudió su cabeza, dejando de admirar el estilo de su exjefe, para concentrarse en las chicas que estaban siendo tomadas por los embriagados invitados de Gozaburo. Mientras tanto, un hombre guapo y pálido de traje rojo estaba dirigiéndose a él, con una media sonrisa que parecía estar dedicada explícitamente al joven de cabello tricolor.

—Bailemos. — Habló el hombre al tener su mano extendida, estando ya respetablemente cerca del sirviente. Atem admitió que era un poco guapo, pero definitivamente no aceptaría bailar con nadie. ¿Tenía opción?

De pronto sintió a alguien toser ruidosamente, recordando que Seto estaba sentado a su lado. —Disculpa mi tos. Creo que deberías pedirme permiso a mi primero. ¿No crees? — El ojiazul se metió, con una voz fría.

El hombre pálido miró a su alrededor. —No vi que todos los demás te pidieran permiso para bailar con tus sirvientes. — Se atrevió a decir.

Grave error.

Seto apretó sus puños y se levantó de la silla, demostrando ser mucho más alto que este tipo. — Primero, estamos hablando de mi sirviente de prestigio; segundo, si yo digo que me pidas permiso, me lo pides. Y tercero, hay muchas chicas con las que puedes bailar, ¿y decides bailar con un hombre? — Kaiba se cruzó de brazos, observando cada expresión de nerviosismo que la persona estaba reflejando.

El invitado se acomodó su garganta. — Si, así es. ¿Puedo bailar con él? — Esta pregunta la dejó salir con demasiada timidez, sabiendo que su derrota estaba muy cerca.

Kaiba sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. —No.— Respondió con simpleza. Atem, presenciando la discusión, tuvo que resistir una risa al ver la humillación que ese hombre estaba pasando. Aunque, a pesar de todo, le molestaba no poder decidir por si mismo. —¿Qué pensará Gozaburo de ti? ¿Qué pensara tu padre, siendo un hombre importante? Su hijo queriendo bailar y ser complacido por un hombre. — Kaiba no soltaba su mirada y su sonrisa llena de orgullo y poder, sabiendo que si ese tipo se metía con su Atem—no— su sirviente, le arruinaría la vida como jamás había hecho con nadie.

Aunque no tenía bastante claro por qué le molestaba que tocaran específicamente a Atem, que siquiera lo miraran con ese brillo como si les perteneciera de alguna forma.

No, Atem era suyo y de nadie más… Porque Atem era su sirviente, claro.

El invitado pareció no tener suficiente, acercándose al oído del castaño y susurrándole algo que le causó demasiada rabia. —Es que, aquí entre nos, ese sirviente parece ser la maravillosa mezcla entre un hombre y una mujer. ¿No lo cree? — Y Kaiba recordó lo que Keith le había dicho esa noche.

Tuvo que resistir la tentación de aplastarle la cara con su puño.

—Y aquí entre nos, si te acercas a él, eres hombre muerto. ¿Entendiste? — Kaiba se volvió cortante, sin querer dar más vueltas y asustando al invitado con sus ojos fríos.

Por suerte, había funcionado, y el hombre se alejó asintiendo nerviosamente, buscando su lugar lejos de Seto Kaiba.

El castaño se mostró relajado en su asiento, Atem no pudo oír la conversación de susurros, pero pudo comprender que el ojiazul lo tenía amenazado. ¿Acaso Seto lo estaba protegiendo? Se sintió sonreír ante esta idea.

Aunque, luego de un minuto o dos, su calma se había desvanecido, viendo esa figura que últimamente le causaba demasiada inquietud, acercarse a ellos. Gozaburo caminaba hacia él, tomando a Mai de la mano. El joven de cabello tricolor sintió un poco de nauseas al ver esta escena y recordando lo que Mokuba le había contado.

Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado nervioso, alterado al ver que Gozaburo lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras se acercaba. ¿Se estaba acercando a él? ¿O a Seto?

Su pregunta fue respondida en cuanto el hombre soltó su mirada y la llevó a su hijo, quien permanecía sentado en su lugar, con sus piernas cruzadas, denotando un aspecto de relajo.

—Es el momento especial de la noche, y creo que te toca esta vez a ti disfrutarlo, hijo mío. — Gozaburo habló, extendiendo la mano delgada de Mai hacia el ojiazul, quien no se movió para nada.

Seto resistió hacer un comentario bastante acido, recordando lo sucedido en el pasado. También se aguantó la necesidad de mirar a su sirviente, sabiendo que esto generaría más dudas que soluciones. No pudo hacer más que suspirar y tomar la mano de su prometida.

Atem vio la escena con cierta molestia en su pecho, concentrándose más en la mano de Seto tomando la de Mai, que en el hecho de que se quedaría solo y expuesto ante Gozaburo.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia el centro del salón con la rubia agarrándose de su mano, viendo que la rubia se notaba tensa, con sus ojos apuntando a cualquier lado y sin tener esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Acaso no estas feliz, Mai? Tienes lo que querías. — Seto rompió el silencio entre ambos, con intenciones de poner a prueba su estado de ánimo, ya que esta estaba viéndose muy extraña.

Mai no respondió, siguió igual de tensa. Hasta que apretó un poco más la mano de su pareja y no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, sintiendo la necesidad de abrir su boca y expulsar lo que la tenía tan incomoda. La mujer vomitó sobre el lujoso suelo lustrado, sin poder detenerse, sintiéndose indispuesta.

Seto arqueó las cejas, mirando a su alrededor, escuchando el ruidoso sonido de las arcadas de la mayoría de los sirvientes presentes en el lugar. Algunas chicas vomitaron sobre sus parejas de baile, y el ojiazul trató de resistir una carcajada.

Todos los sirvientes parecían estar descomponiéndose, sin poder dejar de vomitar y sintiendo dolores de estómago. El único que parecía no sentirse afectado, era Atem, y…

—¡Oye tú! ¡Ven a ayudarla! — La voz de Gozaburo resonó con desesperación hacia Jounouchi, obligándolo a atender a Mai que estaba con sus brazos sobre su estomago tratando de calmar su respiración, al haber dejado de vomitar por unos segundos. El rubio corrió hacia ella y con un mal gesto, la ayudó a incorporarse. —Llévala a su habitación, ocúpate de ella. — Gozaburo sonó más brusco, impaciente por que Jounouchi se moviera.

Jounouchi obedeció y se la llevó por los pasillos, ayudándola a caminar, escuchando nada más sus quejidos y suspiros pesados. Después de todo lo que esta mujer les hizo, sintió la necesidad de dejarla tirada en algún espacio, a solas y con su malestar, pero … No quería hacerlo, se estaría rebajando a su nivel y prefería no vivir con esa culpa.

Quería reír, antes no hubiera dudado ni dos segundos en siquiera discutirle al hombre que lo mandó a tratar con esta mujer vomitada, pero habiendo conocido a Yuugi, pudo despertar cierta bondad que había eliminado de su corazón. Yuugi revivió la luz que se había apagado.

Jounouchi esperaba poder salir de este lugar y ser libre con Yuugi.

—Mi habitación es esta. — Mai de pronto habló con su voz seca y débil, causando que el rubio se detuviera y mirara a su alrededor, fijándose de cual habitación hablaba.

Por supuesto, lo hizo detenerse frente a una puerta que disimulaba bastante bien, no parecía ser la puerta de la habitación de una supervisora. Aun así, Jounouchi ignoró este detalle y la abrió para llevar a la mujer dentro de la misma, hasta una cama.

En cuanto Mai se acostó, ella sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago, con un ruidoso rugido que reflejaba su malestar.

Iba a vomitar de nuevo. La rubia hizo un esfuerzo por correr al baño pequeño dentro de la habitación y vomitar allí. Jounouchi trató de ignorar el violento ruido de sus arcadas, y observó la habitación, que tenía una pequeña cama de una plaza, a pesar de que el lugar era un poco más amplio. Había una ventana cubierta por cortinas, una mesita de luz al lado de la cama y un ropero.

Era simple, nada muy lujoso para la persona que dormía aquí.

¿Era lo que Mai quería?

Otra preocupación ocupó la cabeza del rubio, pensando en la mujer vomitando. Pues, la mayoría de los sirvientes comenzaron a vomitar, incluso Yuugi. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

* * *

La fiesta había sido un desastre debido a que ninguno de los sirvientes estaba en buen estado como para seguir con ella, ni siquiera podían limpiar su propio vomito como Gozaburo reclamaba. El hombre poderoso tuvo que calmarse para no quedar mal con sus invitados que ya bastante indignados estaban.

Seto se había quedado solo en el salón con ese desastre, mientras su sirviente de prestigio se había encargado de cuidar sus compañeros; llevándolos a sus habitaciones correspondientes y asegurándose de que estuvieran bien. Sonriente se encontraba ya que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Algunos guardias también se ocuparon de vigilar a los sirvientes, mientras Gozaburo se fue a dormir luego de que sus invitados se fueron, prometiendo hablar en la mañana con Seto. Por la forma en la que lo había dicho, a Atem le hacía temblar la idea de que podría estar pensando en algún terrible castigo.

Pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al menos no en esa noche.

Se reunió con el ojiazul en el salón, notando el amplio espacio que había ahora que el suelo estaba limpio y el lugar vacío. —Te dije que funcionaría. — Atem susurró por detrás a su jefe, sobresaltándolo unos segundos.

Seto se volteó para mirar su sonrisa orgullosa.

Atem planeó la falta de potabilización del agua en la mansión, sabiendo que los sirvientes solo podían tomar de sus botellas de agua. Cuando Seto los reunió en el comedor, su prioridad era que estos bebieran su agua mientras lo escuchaban. Casi todos los sirvientes fueron afectados, y esto nada más les causaría un malestar que les duraría un poco, pero al menos no tendrían el triste recuerdo y cicatriz de tener que servir en la noche a un desconocido.

Sabiendo todo lo que eso significaba.

Seto no iba a negar que fue un plan magnifico, que ni él había pensado. Atem pareció haberse fortalecido bastante de la primera vez que puso un pie en la mansión. El ojiazul podía ver su crecimiento. — _Yo también… quiero crecer._ — Dijo en su cabeza.

Atem dio unos pasos por el salón, admirando el espacio que había. —Es lindo para bailar, ¿no lo crees? — El joven murmuró.

Seto arqueó una ceja. —¿Quieres bailar? — Extendió su mano. Atem se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, el silencio llenando el salón. —Sin compromisos. — Aclaró.

Atem se acercó lentamente hacia él, como un perro que vacilaba al recibir una croqueta. — ¿No hay cámaras aquí? — Preguntó.

—Isono las está supervisando. No te lo ofrecería si supiera que nos metería en problemas. — Seto respondió, insistiendo. No sabía por qué, pero quería tener este momento con su sirviente.

Sentía que Atem merecía relajarse.

El sirviente tomó la mano de su jefe, sonriendo ligeramente, con sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente de rojo. —No sé bailar. — Atem confesó con timidez.

Seto tiró de su mano y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, llevando su otra mano a la cintura delgada de su sirviente. Sus rostros demasiado juntos. — Sólo sigue mis pasos. — Sin darse cuenta, el ojiazul había dicho esto en forma de susurro, causando un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago de su sirviente.

Atem llevó su mano libre y temblorosa al hombro del castaño, pudiendo admirar lo fuerte y firme que se sentía.

Así estuvieron, sus cuerpos unidos, dando vueltas lentamente por el salón, en el completo y tranquilo silencio, con nada más una potente luz que iluminaba el centro. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraban fijamente, quedando perdidos en la cálida y cómoda sensación de paz y serenidad.

Atem sintió la necesidad de tararear ligeramente, llamando la atención de su pareja… de baile. Seto sonrió. — Es que hacía falta un poco de música, sólo ayudo al ambiente. — Atem se justificó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Definitivamente desde que tomó su mano que había comenzado a sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón reaccionar ante el tacto de Seto Kaiba, de nuevo esta atracción lo estaba afectando y parecía no desaparecer. Solo se volvía más fuerte.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ese hombre? ¿Por qué le gustaba sentir su cálida respiración rozar su piel?

Estaba agitándose, y no era porque estaba bailando, sino porque la poca distancia y sus cuerpos juntos aceleraba sus palpitaciones, sintiendo un intenso calor que parecía no desaparecer.

Esto tenía que terminar, no podía sentirse así por su jefe. No podía hacerlo.

¿Cómo podría calmar esta extraña necesidad de estar con Seto Kaiba, y sentir su presencia todo el tiempo?

La respuesta la tuvo frente a él, y no tomó la oportunidad. Por supuesto que era un riesgo, esta idea era peligrosa y atrevida, pero tenía que servir de algo, pues ya no aguantaba este sentimiento.

—Seto…— Haría esta propuesta indecente, se atrevería a soltar esas palabras.

—Dime.

Atem tragó saliva y tomó aire. Tenía que hacer esto. —Tengamos sexo. — Esta palabra tuvo un efecto extraño que pareció hacer eco por toda la habitación.

Seto detuvo sus movimientos, sin soltar a Atem. Sintió una fuerte ventisca dentro suyo que causó su congelamiento. Su sirviente no podía estar hablando en serio, tenía que ser una especie de manipulación o broma que estaba jugando. Atem no decía estas cosas.

Un minuto o dos pasaron, que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Seto trataba de controlar sus temblores internos, mientras que Atem sólo trataba de sentirse más seguro de su decisión.

—Seto, si tuviéramos el compromiso de hacerlo… ¿Lo harías? — Atem se soltó y se alejó unos pasos del ojiazul, tratando de verlo bien de pies a cabeza.

Seto abrió su boca, sintiéndose querer pronunciar algo, pero sin poder lograrlo. Tragó saliva y se acomodó la garganta. —¿Estás hablando en serio? — Su voz salió tan ronca que casi no se entendía.

—¡Por supuesto! — Atem insistió. —No pienso bromear con estas cosas y mucho menos contigo. — Esto último, no supo por qué lo dijo.

Seto dejó salir una silenciosa risita. — No estas obligado a hacerlo, no sé por qué siquiera trajiste este tema de conversación. — El castaño sacudió su cabeza, preparándose para darle la espalda a su sirviente y alejarse. Todo esto era ridículo.

—Parece que no soy tan atractivo como Mai. — Atem soltó, sin saber si fueron celos lo que expresó o nada más una provocación. Seto se volvió a él con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Otra vez con eso? — Se miraron fijamente.

—Pero es cierto, ¿o no? — Atem insistió, apretando los puños sin darse cuenta.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? — Seto se sintió internamente sorprendido de que Atem le estuviera discutiendo esto, ¿acaso él…?

Atem no supo qué responder al principio, pero rápidamente se reincorporó, dejando salir un gruñido. —¡Solo me molesta! — Pegó una ligera patada al suelo. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Ni siquiera él lo tenía claro. —Escucha, si no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para tener sexo contigo, entonces, bien. — Ahora era turno de Atem para darle la espalda, pero pronto una mano en su antebrazo lo detuvo.

Seto tomó su brazo y lo acercó de nuevo hacia él. —Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero, ¿verdad? — El castaño susurró, sintiéndose aturdido de que Atem no pudiera comprenderlo. — Sigo sin entender por qué me pides esto, si siquiera seré tu primera vez. Pero yo no puedo ser quien haga esto contigo. No lo considero justo. — Al decir esto último, añadió un poco más de suavidad a su tono, que consiguió hacer comprender a Atem de las verdaderas intenciones de Seto.

No es que Seto prefiriera a otra persona, sino que lo estaba cuidando, estaba respetando su intimidad y considerando algo tan importante como la primera relación sexual de Atem. Por supuesto que el ojiazul no podía saber si Atem ya había hecho esto o no, pero no se había equivocado.

Atem jamás había tenido sexo, y si lo hiciera con Seto, él sería su primera vez.

¿Se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho? No lo sabía, pero quería quitarse este sentimiento de encima, y hasta ahora Seto parecía una persona adecuada para entregar su virginidad. No es como si antes le hubiera dado vueltas a ese asunto.

Atem lo miró fijamente y llevó su mano al rostro del ojiazul, sintiendo su corazón volver a latir intensamente. —Quiero hacerlo. Es mi decisión. — Respondió suavemente.

Estuvieron largos minutos mirándose, Seto no supo qué decidir, pues para ser honestos, él jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales. Quizás con Mai pudo tener un encuentro íntimo, pero nunca había llegado demasiado lejos. Así que también era considerado virgen.

Otro punto era que, estos días se sentía bastante atraído por su sirviente. Aunque le negara admitirlo, ahora que Atem le planteaba esta situación, esa idea voló por su cabeza. Así que quizás este momento surta efecto y desvaneciera todo deseo reprimido, alejándolo de la atracción que aumentaba cada día.

Seto no hizo más que asentir, llevando al joven a su habitación.

* * *

Estaban solos, completamente solos, nada ni nadie iba a detener este momento y finalmente parte de lo que sus sueños mostraban se estaba haciendo realidad. No es como si lo desearan de toda la vida, sólo era un simple encuentro que acabaría con sus impulsos que los cegaban.

Seto estaba recostado sobre su espalda en su cama. Atem estaba encima suyo, sus ojos enfrentándose mientras las pequeñas manos acariciaban su cabello castaño. Ante el primer tacto, la respiración de Seto se tensó, cerrando sus ojos sintiendo una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien. ¿Qué era esta mezcla extraña de nerviosismo y comodidad?

El colchón se hundió ante el peso de ambos cuerpos. Atem se inclinó levemente para besar la mandíbula de su jefe y morder ligeramente, sus manos se aferraban a su pecho, cuando el ojiazul suspiró sosteniendo la cintura del muchacho.

Atem se atrevió a alzar la mirada, y unir sus labios con los del joven debajo suyo, pudiendo sentir aquello que nada más tenía en sus sueños, es decir, pesadillas.

Aunque, esta sensación cálida e intima entre sus cuerpos unidos y sus lenguas acariciándose unas a otras, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero definitivamente no podía llamarse una pesadilla.

Algo estaba seguro, que esta noche acabaría con todos esos sentimientos extraños que ambos sentían.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, sin hacer nada más que eso. Quien tomó la iniciativa fue Seto, con sus dedos rozando el borde del cinturón y tratando de pasar por el final de la camisa de Atem, logrando sentir un poco de su suave piel. Aunque pronto escuchó un quejido salir de la boca de él.

No le estaba gustando, quizás era demasiado pronto. El castaño decidió calmar sus impulsos, y no avanzar al paso de quitarse la ropa hasta que Atem lo decidiera.

Atem soltó sus labios para besar el cuello del ojiazul, pasando su lengua y asegurándose de no dejar ninguna marca. Seto cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la calidez subir por su garganta, generando que dejara salir leves jadeos.

Podía acostumbrarse a esto…

¡No! Se suponía que estaban haciendo esto para acabar con esta insoportable atracción y volver a sus situaciones normales donde mantenían una distancia respetable.

Después de esta noche… ¿Eso volvería a existir? ¿Querían tener otra vez esa distancia?

Atem se dejó llevar, y permitió que su mano recorriera el firme abdomen del castaño hasta llegar a su cintura, lentamente intentando acceder a esa zona intima y calurosa.

Pero sintió un apretón en su muñeca que lo detuvo completamente. Atem vio como Seto estaba jadeando nerviosamente, con sus dedos temblorosos actuando instintivamente. Pronto el ojiazul lo soltó, y volteó su rostro. —Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. — Murmuró.

Atem se acomodó, sintiéndose calmado sin saber por qué, ya que él había comenzado todo esto. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, estaban apurándose demasiado y ninguno de los dos se encontraba en condiciones para entrar en una situación intima y tocarse el uno al otro, con la sensibilidad que sus cuerpos tenían luego de la tortura recibida durante tanto tiempo.

No estaban listos para algo así.

Atem, de todas formas, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Seto. —Está bien, creo que yo tampoco estoy listo. No debí apurarnos. — Dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Apurarnos? ¿Siquiera tenemos que hacer esto? — Seto lo apartó de su lado, a pesar de que el pequeño cuerpo de Atem encima suyo se sentía demasiado cómodo. Atem se dio cuenta de la manera en que lo dijo, y por unos segundos quiso retractarse, pero, no lo iba a hacer. —Tú no tienes por qué perder tu virginidad conmigo. Es lo único que te queda de tu vida antes de venir aquí, y no voy a quitarte eso también. ¿Por qué le pediste esto a tu torturador? ¿Recuerdas que soy quien te dejó la espalda con cicatrices? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hice? Dijiste que besarme sería como besar a un demonio. ¿Qué pasó con todo eso? — Seto insistió, dejando salir esas dudas que no lo dejarían dormir al menos que Atem le contestara ahora.

Aunque, Atem tampoco sabía la respuesta exacta, solo que… —Eres diferente a cuando te conocí la primera vez. Y el hecho de que me protejas así, provoca que me cuestione muchas veces cuál es tu forma de ser. — Confesó. Tragó saliva, con su palma en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, se atrevió a decir lo siguiente: — Creo que me gustas.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

—¿¡Acaso fue ese maldito sirviente tuyo el que causó todo esto!? — Gozaburo soltó con su voz potente, que era tan fuerte que parecía que iba a reventar las ventanas. Seto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de quien estaba hablando. —¡Él los envenenó a todos! ¡Es un pequeño demonio! ¡Una sabandija! ¿¡Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara!? — Al gritar esto, el hombre tomó a Seto del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudió.

El ojiazul no se sintió temblar ante su brusquedad, pues no era lo peor que recibió de él. Este berrinche que hacía no era nada en comparación con lo que hizo en el pasado.

Gozaburo se dio cuenta de que no podía asustar a su hijo, así que se calmó. Debía pensar en otra cosa.

—Bien, no es tu culpa, no puedes tener mil ojos revisando cada esquina. — Seto se mostró sorprendido ante la repentina calma de su padre, pero sabía que no podía fiarse. —Sin embargo, tendrás que demostrar que todavía sirves de algo. — Al decir esto, Gozaburo apuntó su mirada a uno de sus guardias. —Tráeme a ese sirviente. — Ordenó.

Seto sintió que su corazón se detuvo, ya sabía lo que le pediría hacer, y no tendría otra opción que obedecerlo en cuanto se lo pidiera. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, él ya …

Seto no podía lastimar a Atem de nuevo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta reader(Pharah Kaiba) por ayudarme siempre a que la lectura sea comprendida y disfrutable. También gracias a mi aibou y a Shamtal por su gran apoyo!  
**

 **Pero más que nada, gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia!**

* * *

 ** _El plan de Atem:_ estuve vagando por muchos sitios web y fuentes de información para poder encontrar la manera de envenenar a los sirvientes de una forma NO mortal. Pensaba día y noche en cómo podrían solucionar esa situación, aunque antes iba a hacer que solo Atem y algunos no sufran de esa regla especifica, pero después me dije que sería injusto. No quería que algunos sufrieran algún tipo de abuso muchisimo más grave.  
**

 ** _Ideas separadas: _Este capitulo se me había ocurrido hacía bastante, sin embargo, estaba juntado con lo que sucedió con el Bandido Keith, como dije antes, se me había ocurrido que otra persona intentara abusar de Atem, y ese sería el invitado guapo que quería bailar con él. Pero los roles cambiaron, y me adelanté con la idea. Llegando el Bandido Keith, así que el invitado se volvió nada más un cobarde con una sexualidad dudosa.  
**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	15. El peso en sus espaldas

**Cabe mencionar que este fue uno de mis capitulos favoritos para escribir. No diré por qué, sólo leanlo. Jiji~**

* * *

 **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**

* * *

Seto no quería creer lo que había escuchado esa noche, que su sirviente le haya confesado semejante cosa. No iba a creer lo que su sirviente le pidió, que casi tuvieron una profunda intimidad de la que podrían haberse arrepentido.

Decidió dormir solo con sus dudas, echándolo a Atem en cuanto dijo esas dos palabras.

Me gustas.

¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿A quien le puede gustar alguien que hizo que te sangrara la espalda y marcó tu piel con cicatrices? Nada de eso tenía sentido, Atem debía estar jugando con él. Seto quiso que desaparezca.

—¡Vete! ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero volver a oír eso! — Gritó desenfrenadamente, logrando que el sirviente se largara y lo dejara a solas. Realmente quería olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche, pensaba que no tendría que haberle sugerido bailar en primer lugar, que simplemente tendría que haberle dado la espalda.

Pero no podía. Tampoco podía negar la proposición de Atem.

Sexo.

¿Sería nada más sexo? Y si tuviera la oportunidad, si de verdad no sintiera esa extraña incomodidad al ser tocado y expuesto, ¿tendría sexo con Atem? ¿Sexo nada más? ¿O acaso quería sentir la maravillosa sensación del amor confesado y demostrado en un acto tan poderoso, tan electrizante?

Hacer el amor con Atem era otro pensamiento que volaba por su mente y le causaba estos molestos latidos que golpeaban su pecho como cada vez que veía al joven reír, que se fijaba en esos ojos amatistas tan brillantes, que simplemente hacía temblar su suelo cada vez que lo oía hablar. Sus manos pequeñas acariciando su cabello, sus labios ensalivando su mandíbula, quería volver a vivir eso. No haber rechazado la entrega que su sirviente le estaba haciendo.

¡No! Sacudió su cabeza. Eran tonterías, él hizo bien en rechazarlo, en echarlo de su habitación.

Atem tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba confundido, de que no debía sentir interés, atracción o cariño por un torturador como él. Además, sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. ¿o sí?

¿Qué sentía Seto por Atem?

Si, a veces se preocupaba por él y lo consideraba un poco atractivo, o quizás demasiado, pero no es como si gustara de su sirviente o algo así. Quiso reír al pensar de esa forma, pues hubo noches donde se preguntaba a si mismo de este asunto, y siempre lo ignoraba, este momento era la primera vez que se planteaba seriamente sus sentimientos por Atem. Si es que tenía algunos.

Quizás era la culpa la que lo manipulaba, que lo obligaba a protegerlo constantemente, o a preocuparse por él como muchas veces hizo. En cuanto Atem lo besó en su cama, con tal ardiente pasión, recordó aquella vez que este probó sus labios bajo los efectos de la fiebre. Desde que eso sucedió que jamás lo olvidó, ni tampoco olvidó cuando susurró su nombre al tratar de intimar con Mai.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Era nada más atracción? ¿Amor? ¿Interés? ¿Qué era? ¿Cuál era la definición a estos latidos intensos?

Su suspiro cansado fue silenciado por el ruido que provocaba su alarma, restregándole en la cara que no había dormido casi nada. Todavía podía sentir el aroma de su sirviente en todo su cuerpo. —Maldición. — Masculló, levantándose de la cama para darse una ducha, específicamente fría.

Atem obedeció sin quejarse a los gritos de su jefe al haberse confesado de semejante manera. Incluso él mismo se sentía sorprendido de su descubrimiento. Sabía que se sentía atraído por el ojiazul pero jamás había declarado eso como que le…" gustaba", por supuesto que lo dijo en un sentido muchísimo más profundo que el de una sencilla atracción.

Era algo más, que se acercaba al amor, pero todavía no llegaba a ser tan intenso.

En la noche oscura caminó por los pasillos, metiéndose en su habitación como si no hubiera hecho nada con el castaño. Aunque en realidad, no lograron hacer nada. De todas formas, sobre su ropa podía revivir su aroma que tanto disfrutaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas lo eligió a él?

Seto le había dado un buen punto, es posible que haya demostrado una personalidad distinta a la otra versión forzada de un torturador que debió surgir a causa del contexto que tuvo que vivir. Atem comprendía el misterio y la marea que era Seto Kaiba.

Quería descubrirlo, él creía en esa persona amable y bondadosa que Mokuba decía que era. Los niños nunca mentían y sus ojos tampoco.

Seto lo cuidó, protegió e incluso fue quien cariñosamente le ofreció bailar sin ningún compromiso. Hasta, no quería que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él respetando el hecho de que fuera virgen y se estaría llevando algo demasiado importante.

¿Por qué no querer a alguien así? Alguien a quien Atem pudo ver el terror y la culpa en sus ojos, causando que se preguntara. ¿Cuánto tuvo que vivir Seto para convertirse en lo que era hoy?

Si, le gustaba Seto, pero no esa personalidad violenta que él había creado para sobrevivir y mantener vivos a los demás sirvientes.

Cuando Atem no pensaba en lo que le sucedió con su jefe, se quedaba en su cama observando a su hermano, quien también había sufrido los efectos de su plan. De vez en cuando tosía y cambiaba de lugar en la cama constantemente buscando la comodidad. Atem supo que su plan no era el mejor, pues era un riesgo para ganar.

Sin embargo, su malestar duraría nada más un rato y luego se le pasaría, pero al menos no tendría que vivir con el pensamiento de que su hermano tuvo que estar a solas con un desconocido, haciendo lo que le pedían.

En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, Atem le pediría disculpas a su hermano y le contaría todo lo que pasó.

También pensaba en Pegasus, su presencia tan silenciosa en la fiesta. Mostrándose tal vez un poco divertido al ver a todos los sirvientes vomitando encima de los otros invitados. ¿Quizás le gustaba ver a los sirvientes en ese estado de vulnerabilidad o le agradaba ver la hipocresía desvanecerse en la humillación?

Ya que, el hombre de cabellos plateados le confesó detestar la falsedad de las personas con las que trabajaba. Él sin duda era una persona extraña llevando su bipolaridad sobre su espalda.

Su tortura se basaba en probar la capacidad mental de sus sirvientes, el hombre a veces le mencionaba a Atem que su fuerza mental era bastante superior a la del resto y por eso podía sobrevivir tanto. Tal vez por esa misma razón también quería saber si Atem podía comunicarse con los espíritus. ¿Era posible hacer algo así?

Aunque, gracias a Pegasus que podía mentalizarse para soportar la tortura psicológica que tenía que vivir con Gozaburo días después, e irónicamente, gracias a Gozaburo podía apreciar la diferencia entre vivir con Seto y vivir con otros jefes. Que con el ojiazul se consideraba un ambiente algo pacifico.

Es como había dicho, si nadie lo provocaba, él no los castigaba. Por ese motivo, es que a veces Atem no definía a Seto Kaiba como alguien parte de este mismo suelo ensuciado con sangre, no, Seto Kaiba todavía podía ser un joven normal; todavía podía salvarlo.

Casi se había quedado sin dormir, escuchando el timbre sonar dolorosamente en sus oídos, haciendo que viera por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

¿Qué les esperaba en el día de hoy después de todo lo que pasó?

—Atem… ¿Atem? — Atem escuchó la voz de su hermano llamarlo, provocando que se levantara rápidamente de la cama y se acercara a él para verlo.

—¿Qué sucede, hermanito? — Preguntó suavemente, llevando su mano a la frente de Yuugi para ver si todavía seguía sudando frio.

Había recuperado la temperatura normal.

—No me siento bien. — Yuugi murmuró débilmente. Atem frunció el ceño, tratando de espantar las culpas.

—¿Quieres vomitar? — Yuugi asintió como pudo, tratando de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? — Vagamente salía su voz, y la verdad es que las nauseas no le daban mucho ánimo para hablar, pero, de todas formas, quería quitarse las dudas.

Atem apretó sus labios, sintiéndose agitado por unos segundos. —Hubo un problema con el agua, pero seguro ya se resolvió. — Respondió rápidamente. Yuugi sólo se quedó mirando al suelo, tragando saliva para desaparecer su malestar, y este nada más aumentaba. Tenía que vomitar, otra vez.

Así que, apoyando los pies en el suelo, se apuró a llegar al baño, dejando salir todos los males que llevaba dentro.

Al escuchar las dolorosas arcadas de su hermano, Atem no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa y preocupación, pensando que quizás lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba. Recordando lo que podía haber pasado anoche si no intervenía, a veces su remordimiento se calmaba.

—Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, Yuugi. No te preocupes. No haré que te esfuerces mucho al trabajar. — Atem se acercó a su hermano que tenía la cara casi hundida en el retrete, sin poder parar de vomitar. —Pronto estarás mejor. — Esto lo murmuró con cierta preocupación escondida en su voz.

Un fuerte puño hizo retumbar la pared al haber sido impactada. Seto se levantó temprano para presenciar la furia de su padre, quien no había olvidado para nada lo que sucedió anoche. Estaba desesperadamente buscando culpables y motivos por los cuales todos comenzaron a vomitar y arruinar la fiesta.

No, el motivo lo sabía. Alguien los había envenenado. Y si Seto dijo que fue un problema del agua, entonces alguien envenenó el agua.

¿Quiénes fueron los únicos que no padecieron esto?

Ese maldito sirviente de prestigio tenía que ser. Mai le había comentado a Gozaburo que él siempre interrumpía sus momentos con Seto, quizás la intención de ese sirviente era asesinar a Mai.

—¿¡Acaso fue ese maldito sirviente tuyo el que causó todo esto!? — Gozaburo soltó con su voz potente, que era tan fuerte que parecía que iba a reventar las ventanas. Seto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de quien estaba hablando. —¡Él los envenenó a todos! ¡Es un pequeño demonio! ¡Una sabandija! ¿¡Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara!? — Al gritar esto, el hombre tomó a Seto del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudió.

El ojiazul no se sintió temblar ante su brusquedad, pues no es lo peor que recibió de él. Este berrinche que hacía no era nada en comparación con lo que hizo en el pasado.

Gozaburo se dio cuenta de que no podía asustar a su hijo, así que se calmó. Debía pensar en otra cosa.

—Bien, no es tu culpa, no puedes tener mil ojos revisando cada esquina. — Seto se mostró sorprendido ante la repentina calma de su padre, pero sabía que no podía fiarse. —Sin embargo, tendrás que demostrar que todavía sirves de algo. — Al decir esto, Gozaburo apuntó su mirada a uno de sus guardias. —Tráeme a ese sirviente. — Ordenó.

Seto sintió que su corazón se detuvo, ya sabía lo que le pediría hacer, y no tendría otra opción que obedecerlo en cuanto se lo pidiera. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, él ya …

Seto no podía lastimar a Atem de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡No lo traigas! — Seto le ordenó al guardia, deteniendo sus pasos. Gozaburo se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo con unos ojos fríos y filosos. —¡Fue mi culpa! — Dejó salir aquellas palabras. —Sabes que no me gustan tus fiestas, así que busqué la manera rápida de arruinarlo todo. — Seto sabía lo que le esperaba luego de confesar esto.

Escuchó los pasos cercanos de su padre, viendo sus zapatos lustrados casi tan cerca de los suyos. —¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos todavía? — Una fuerte bofetada por poco dejó sordo al ojiazul. Un empujón causó que chocara su cuerpo contra el escritorio que tenía a pocos metros. —¿¡Aun no sabes quien es el que manda aquí!? ¡Tengo control sobre todo! ¡No puedes desobedecerme solo porque te hago llamar mi hijo! — Siguió golpeando, y golpeando … y golpeando.

Seto sentía su rostro latir, tan caluroso con la sangre corriendo por su boca y nariz. Este dolor no era nada, sabía que era nada más el comienzo. Aunque hacia bastante que su padre no lo golpeaba tan violentamente.

Escuchó el sonido típico de cuando Gozaburo se sacaba el cinturón. Ahora venía la mejor parte.

Los cintarazos.

—Tengo una mejor pregunta para ti, ¿por qué proteges tanto a ese sirviente? ¿por qué tiemblas cada vez que amenazo con asesinarlo? Es un riesgo para ti, podría intentar matarte. — Susurró en su oído antes de preparar el primer golpe.

Seto sintió la necesidad de reír, si no fuera porque el ardor del impacto intenso con el cinturón en su espalda ahogó todos sus pensamientos en una marea de dolor. Dejó salir un gemido ahogado.

Sí, Atem podría intentar matarlo, otra vez. Pero ¿acaso no tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo? Si Atem no lo mataba, entonces, él se mataría de todas maneras. Ya no soportaba vivir en este infierno, con la sangre ensuciando sus manos constantemente, sabiendo que no le corresponde vivir tales actos.

¿Era una excusa tal vez? Se merecía todo el odio de las personas que hizo sufrir bajo este techo. Sin embargo, si nadie se atrevía a acabar con su vida pronto, él la terminaría primero.

Después de todo, Seto se odiaba a sí mismo.

—¡Los castigaré a todos! ¡Aunque creas que los estas salvando porque ahora recibes los golpes! ¡Los mataré! — Gozaburo soltó con demasiada rabia llena de veneno.

—¡No puedes! — Seto logró gritar ignorando el insoportable dolor. Esto detuvo los movimientos de Gozaburo por unos segundos, quizás dándole el espacio para que siguiera hablando. Sea como sea, Seto aprovechó. —No puedes matar a mis sirvientes, ellos ya están sufriendo un castigo demasiado pesado. Puedes disfrutar como estuvieron toda la noche sin poder dormir, debido a que cada movimiento, cada paso, cada respiro podía generar más náuseas y más vómitos. No pueden comer, ni beber, ni siquiera moverse sin tener que cuidarse de su malestar. — El ojiazul fingió una sonrisa entre jadeos.

Lentamente, Gozaburo bajó el cinturón. Seo trató de controlar su sorpresa y alivio.

Luego, una ruidosa carcajada hizo eco por toda la habitación. La risa de Gozaburo que a Seto le provocaba tanto asco. —Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa forma. Mientras los hagas trabajar como todos los días, entonces me sentiré satisfecho. — Gozaburo volvió a ponerse el cinturón y se alejó de su hijo, dejándolo respirar por un minuto o dos.

Seto estaba acostumbrado a esta locura de su padre, pero por unos segundos pensó que lo había perdido todo, que Gozaburo acabaría con la vida de Atem. No supo por qué eso le causó tanto terror que como si hubiesen amenazado la vida de Mokuba. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

—Y dime, ¿Cuándo planeas casarte? — De pronto su padre soltó ese tema, cambiando repentinamente.

Seto no pudo evitar reír. —Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien planeó que me casara. — Respondió con su voz ronca, tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre.

—Sólo te estoy ayudando, hijo mío. Te veo muy solitario. — Al escuchar esto, Seto enseguida se dio cuenta de que Gozaburo le estaba mintiendo. Algo planeaba, pero no se le podía ocurrir qué.

—¿Desde cuando eres tú quien apoya la compañía de una mujer? Además, tú estas solo y veo que vives bastante bien. — Con una media sonrisa, el ojiazul pegó en su punto débil, demostrándole que lo conocía más de lo que su padre pensaba.

Gozaburo se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Con las memorias del pasado, era sencillo sentir un gusto agrio ante lo que su hijo le había dicho. Aunque eso no lo haría cambiar de opinión. —Tú eres alguien mucho más joven, y Mai es alguien que sabe complacer. — Dicho esto, Seto sintió un poco de nauseas. — Te casaras antes de que el año se termine. — Dijo firmemente, el castaño quiso rodar los ojos.

Ese tiempo era el justo, pero bastante poco para que el ojiazul llegara con un plan. Faltaban unos pocos meses para que el año se terminara, y quizás cuando cayera el año nuevo, él ya estaría completamente atado a esa mujer. Eso definía su falta de libertad.

En momentos así, sólo quería escapar.

—Bueno, debes irte, y yo también. Será otro día de trabajo. — Gozaburo prácticamente lo estaba echando de su despacho mientras miraba su reloj. La hora marcada fijaba que los sirvientes ya habrán salido de las duchas, preparados para realizar sus tareas, aquellas que Seto debía marcarles.

Sin decir nada más, Seto se acomodó y caminó hasta la puerta, tratando de resistir el ya conocido dolor en su espalda, y la sangre en su nariz que no dejaba de caer. Gozaburo le hablaba y se dirigía a él como si no lo hubiera golpeado hace menos de diez minutos, pero eso ya era algo común para el ojiazul.

Ese era el padre que le tocó.

Estando solo en su despacho, Gozaburo se tomó la libertad de encender un cigarro. No es como si le importara fumar en frente de su hijo, pero necesitaba las manos libres para poder darle su merecido por haberlo desobedecido de esa forma.

Miraba hacia la ventana, pensativo, tratando de controlar su rabia por lo que estaba descubriendo. —Seto está actuando más extraño de lo normal, protegiendo demasiado a ese sirviente. — Dejó salir una risa silenciosa. — Si comienza a tomarle cariño, le haré sufrir como nunca.

* * *

Jounouchi había tenido que despertar sobre el suelo incomodo de la habitación de Kujaku Mai, pues aceptó internamente el quedarse a cuidarla, notando que ella vagamente podía caminar por si sola. Mai había dejado de vomitar en la noche, pero le costó demasiado dormir. Aun así, la rubia no recordaba que el sirviente la haya estado cuidando todo el tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien, de hecho.

—No te ordené que me cuidaras. — Sorprendentemente, mientras Mai se vestía, demostrando sentirse un poco mejor que anoche, llevaba una actitud bastante orgullosa e independiente a pesar de su posición en esta mansión. Internamente, a ella le daba mucha vergüenza verse tan débil y vulnerable. Le resultaba humillante, y sobre todo con ese sirviente tan arrogante e impertinente.

—Yo mismo decidí hacerlo, pero no te lo tomes personal, la próxima vez puede que lo piense dos veces. — Jounouchi apartó su mirada, dejando salir un tono más frio. No iba demostrar que tenía un lado bondadoso, no a una arpía como ella.

Mai dejó salir una risita. —Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, ¿no? — Estando vestida ya, se puso en jarra, mostrando quien mandaba en esta habitación. —Bueno, es tu trabajo cuidar de tus superiores. Me alegra que sepas cual es tu lugar. — Al decir esto con su típica voz aguda y burlona, Jounouchi se sintió arrepentido de haberse quedado con ella durante toda la noche.

Se arrepentiría de eso en lo que le queda de vida.

Mai se dio cuenta de que lo estaba provocando demasiado, notando como el rubio mostraba sus colmillos como un perro rabioso. —Deberás tratarme bien, porque pronto seré la esposa de tu jefe. — La mujer sacudió su cabello elegantemente. Jounouchi no estaba sorprendido, pues esos dos parecían andar en algo, además, Mai se veía como una mujer que le sacaba provecho a todo hombre que brillara, viviendo alrededor del oro.

Jounouchi pensó en atacarla con algún insulto, sin embargo, decidió ser cortante e irónico. —Que sean muy felices, son tal para cual. — Silencio hubo como respuesta, si Jounouchi les prestara más atención a los gestos de Mai y dejara de admirar las cortinas de la ventana, entonces se daría cuenta de que la arrogancia de la rubia se desvaneció lentamente, revelando una mirada triste y solitaria.

El rubio le dio la espalda, acercándose a la puerta para salir de ahí, y olvidarse de que alguna vez se quedó a solas cuidando a esa mujer.

Al ver que el sirviente desaparecía de su punto de vista, ella rápidamente se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera trabada, para entonces acurrucarse en cama, teniendo entre sus manos lo que había debajo de su almohada. En la palma resaltaba el dorado y unas pequeñas gemas verdes en los bordes.

Su anillo que representaba el encierro, una decisión para dos personas que no tomaron la palabra que cerraría el trato. Ninguno estaba seguro de decir "acepto".

Una lagrima cayó por su ojo, rozando su mejilla, mientras su mano temblaba al cerrarla, formando un puño lleno de ira e impotencia, encerrando ese anillo dentro de tal sombra.

—Hace mucho tiempo, que dejé de ser yo misma. — Mai le susurró al silencio.

* * *

Los sirvientes se reunieron en el comedor, esperando a que sus tareas fueran asignadas. Ninguno pasaba por alto la presencia de su jefe, ni mucho menos cuando este tenía su rostro marcado como si le hubieran dado una gran paliza.

Y esa era la verdad, pero ninguna de estas personas pensaría que Seto Kaiba podía recibir algo así, no creían en la existencia de alguien tan superior que sea capaz de lastimar y reflejar la vulnerabilidad del ojiazul. El único presente en ese comedor, seguro de lo que podría haberle sucedido al castaño, era Atem, quien estaba reunido con su hermano y amigos, pero no le quitaba el ojo a su jefe.

A Atem le preocupaba su aspecto. Sabía que Gozaburo pudo haberlo castigado por lo que sucedió ayer, lo extraño era que ni él, ni nadie más haya recibido una tortura por lo de anoche. ¿Acaso Seto tomó toda la responsabilidad?

—Parece que a nuestro jefe le acaban de dar una cucharada de su propia medicina. — Los pensamientos de Atem fueron interrumpidos por Jounouchi, quien con su aspecto cansado aun mantenía las energías para burlarse de Seto Kaiba. Él no podía culparlo, ninguno sabía lo que había detrás de esa mascara de sangre y tortura que Seto llevaba puesta.

—¿Se habrá metido en alguna pelea? — Honda preguntó.

—Se lo merece por habernos envenenado a todos. — Dijo Anzu frotándose cansadamente su rostro, dejando salir una voz débil.

Este comentario llamó la atención de Atem. —¿Qué te hace pensar que nos envenenó? — Soltó su duda mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Anzu lo miró con curiosidad. —No se me ocurre otra cosa, de pronto todos nos sentimos mal. — Se explicó.

—Excepto por ustedes dos. — Honda señaló a Jounouchi y a Atem. Anzu levantó un poco más la mirada y se fijó en ambos, como si recién se diera cuenta de este hecho. Atem no había pensado en que Jounouchi fue el único afectado, y en cambio, había sido Mai. La única razón era que el rubio tal vez no haya tomado agua en cuanto Seto y Atem se pusieron en movimiento con el plan.

Jounouchi solo tuvo suerte. Pero Atem, fue la mente maestra, y si los demás supieran eso. ¿Qué pensarían de él?

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Seto asignó las tareas como normalmente hacía, sin hacer ninguna mención de lo sucedido anoche. Esto despertó la curiosidad de Atem, haciéndolo contar los segundos para que terminara de hablar y poder ir a buscarlo; había tanto de lo que quería conversar, tanto que sucedió la noche anterior y no pudieron siquiera mirarse a los ojos en cuanto se separaron.

Atem pudo probar sus labios, pudo pegar su cuerpo al suyo. Sus manos temblaban y sus respiraciones estaban tensas. La atracción que sentía hacia el castaño todavía no se desvaneció, incluso repetía en su cabeza aquella confesión que soltó sin pensar. — _Me gustas, Seto. —_ Dijo internamente, con los latidos ruidosos e intensos de su corazón, palpitando, golpeando tremendamente como si quisiera escapar y encontrar la libertad y serenidad. ¿Le gustaba su jefe? La reacción de Seto Kaiba ante esas palabras fue lo que lo hizo despertar, quizás Atem se había dejado tanto llevar por el calor y la intimidad entre los dos que soltó esas palabras que sugerían una importancia que él no supo distinguir.

O tal vez si…

¿Cuál era su relación con Seto? ¿Acaso Seto era digno de su cariño y respeto?

No había duda de que el ojiazul no se consideraba a si mismo digno de algo así, por la forma en la que reaccionó, y lo que le había dicho a Atem antes de esa confesión. Era una persona bastante complicada, era un riesgo involucrarse con él. Sin embargo, el joven de cabello tricolor no podía evitarlo, constantemente tenía deseos de meterse en sus asuntos, de ser parte de su vida y su alrededor, de conocerlo y poder fijarse en su mirada azul tan brillante y penetrante.

¿Por qué se sentía tan cautivado por quien lo lastimó tantas veces?

Todos los sirvientes comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, Seto les dio la espalda preparándose para marcharse. Atem inmediatamente extendió su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo. —Espera…— Murmuró pensando que lo había gritado, pero algo detuvo sus movimientos, y era su hermano que estaba sentado aún, con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos. Su preocupación por su hermano pudo más que sus deseos por hablar con el ojiazul. Con el brazo que anteriormente tenía extendido, ahora lo usaba para acariciar suavemente la espalda de Yuugi. —Yuugi… Vamos, es hora de trabajar. — Le dijo con calma.

Yuugi lentamente levantó su cabeza, mostrándose un poco pálido, Atem rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Trataba de espantar toda culpa, sabiendo que esto era nada más temporal en comparación con lo que podría haberle sucedido anoche, lo que hubieran tenido que hacer todos.

—Estarás bien, Yuugi, yo haré todo el trabajo duro por ti. — Atem le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Yuugi asintió débilmente, sin poder emitir ninguna palabra, aunque sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Atem trató de cumplir con su promesa, realizando gran parte de la tarea para evitarle un esfuerzo a su hermano quien no estaba en graves condiciones, pero se veía bastante fatigado y complicado a la hora de moverse debido a las náuseas. Parecía que el receso tardaba en llegar, hasta que el timbre sonó y tanto Atem como Yuugi sintieron que perdieron un gran peso sobre la espalda.

Atem llevó a su hermano a su habitación, así podría recostarse en la cama y dormir un poco. Yuugi parecía haber estado contando los minutos para poder apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, soltando un suspiro de alivio en cuanto cerró sus ojos y encontró su descanso. Su hermano se quedó sentado en la otra cama, cuidando de él. Aunque por su mente volaban diversos asuntos.

Un golpe proveniente de la ventana lo alteró. No fue capaz de despertar a Yuugi, pero si de llamar la atención de Atem, quien se levantó de la cama para acercarse lentamente, aun escuchando los golpes. Entre las cortinas veía una silueta, aunque no podía reconocer quien estaba detrás. Una vez cerca de la ventana, corrió la cortina y reveló la figura de un niño de cabellos negros y alborotados, con sus ojos brillantes, mezclados con esperanza y nervios.

—Mokuba…— Atem murmuró sorprendido, tratando de no hablar demasiado fuerte para no despertar a su hermano. Abrió la ventana para poder escuchar al niño, de todas maneras, la reja mantenía la distancia entre ambos, no lo podría hacer entrar. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pueden verte! — Atem trataba de mantener un volumen bajo en su voz.

—Descuida, Isono me está ayudando. Pero, necesito de tu ayuda también. — El niño comenzó a decir, el joven de cabello tricolor se quedó en silencio para escucharlo atentamente. —Ayúdame a quedarme aquí. — Sonaba casi como un ruego, que Atem sintió la necesidad de reír, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que haber una razón especifica por la cual Mokuba tenga deseos de quedarse en un lugar como este. —Tienes que convencer a mi hermano para que me deje estar aquí. Posiblemente se enoje contigo, pero tienes que intentarlo. ¡Por favor! ¡Él me necesita! — Estas ultimas palabras lo tomaron desapercibido.

¿Lo necesita?

Es curioso que un niño como él no haya dicho que quería estar con su hermano mayor y por ese motivo deseaba estar en este lugar, o que él necesitaba a Seto. No, Seto necesita a Mokuba.

Atem se quedó recordando esa noche en la que Mokuba se fue, Seto le había dicho cosas horribles para que su hermano lo odiara y aceptara irse. Los ojos azules que reflejaban una profunda tristeza y desesperación, y sus palabras…

— _Tú preguntabas quién soy… Ahí me tienes, soy Kaiba, un demonio con cuerpo humano, incapaz de entregar felicidad al resto. —_

No se había dado cuenta, no lo pensó ni un solo segundo. La ausencia de Mokuba estuvo afectando bastante a Seto; sus nudillos sangrando, su temor, todo demostraba su soledad y tristeza. Mokuba tenía razón, él lo necesitaba.

—¿Me ayudarás, Atem? — Mokuba preguntó, Atem estuvo en silencio por un minuto o dos sin darle ninguna respuesta. Se había quedado cavilando.

El joven de ojos amatistas asintió levemente. — Intentaré convencerlo. — Respondió aun tratando de controlar su preocupación. Mokuba mostró una gran expresión de alivio.

—¡Gracias! ¡Te abrazaría si no fuera por estas rejas! — Exclamó con alegría, pero Atem le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz, ya que Yuugi todavía estaba descansando.

* * *

Atem caminaba por los pasillos sintiéndose un poco aturdido, trataba de calmar su ansiedad y concentrarse en su objetivo, en lo que un niño desesperado le había pedido. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan en esto, si recordaba lo sucedido anoche, si pensaba siquiera en todo lo que estuvo sintiendo por él todos estos días, no podría concentrarse y no cumpliría con lo prometido.

Estaba haciendo esto por Seto, y por Mokuba también, pero él no era más que un intermediario. No cabía la posibilidad de ser parte de tal fuerte vínculo.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Ya estaba frente a esa puerta, no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso e inquieto, como si no quisiera enfrentar su rostro luego de haber dado esa confesión tan comprometedora. Tragó saliva, suspiró, soltando un aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, con su puño ligeramente apretado, golpeó unas tres veces.

No había marcha atrás, sólo quedaba esperar a que el ojiazul abriera la puerta.

Atem se cruzó de brazos, casi abrazándose a si mismo, con su mirada agachada, esperando a ver de nuevo ese rostro. El tiempo se sintió corto cuando la puerta se abrió, Atem levantó la mirada rápidamente, mostrando su nerviosismo. Seto estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, lo ocultó con un aspecto frio e inmutable. —¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó secamente.

Atem no quería sacar el asunto de Mokuba tan rápidamente, aunque debía hacerlo pronto, ya que el tiempo no era eterno para ellos, desgraciadamente. —¿Puedo entrar? — Seto estuvo pensativo por al menos un minuto, hasta que suspiró y le dio el espacio a su sirviente para que entrara a la habitación, cerrando la puerta por detrás.

De nuevo estaban ellos dos, en la habitación, solos. Atem miraba esa amplia cama donde casi lo hacían. Ese recuerdo causó que sus mejillas se ruborizaran ligeramente, pero sacudió rápidamente esos pensamientos tan inadecuados.

Seto se quedó mirando a su sirviente, preparando alguna respuesta sarcástica capaz de hacerlo enfadar y echarlo de su entorno, aun así, luego de lo sucedido anoche, no sabía qué decir exactamente y temía soltar algunas palabras de las cuales podría arrepentirse. Estuvieron un largo tiempo en completo silencio, hasta que alguno de los dos se atrevió a decirse algo.

—¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? — Eso fue lo primero que Atem preguntó, aclarándose una duda personal y comenzando un tema de conversación que luego los llevaría a otro lado. De alguna forma, tenía que llegar a Mokuba, pero primero necesitaba que Seto bajara las defensas.

—¿Viniste nada más a eso? — Dijo Seto bruscamente.

—En realidad no. — Murmuró.

El ojiazul suspiró. —Entonces, ve al grano, estoy harto de tus idas y vueltas.

—Deberías responder a mi pregunta, primero. A no ser, que quieras evitarla. — Ahora sí, Atem se atrevió a mirar fijamente al castaño.

Seto apretó sus puños, apartando su mirada para evitar esos ojos amatistas tan penetrantes y… Bellos. ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿¡A ti que te importa!? — Seto soltó con rabia.

—Tomaste la culpa por mí, recibiste el castigo de Gozaburo por nosotros. — Atem ignoró el arranque de su jefe, y siguió insistiendo. Tenía que llegar a él.

Seto soltó una risa seca. — ¿Castigo? Esto no es nada. — Atem arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Nada? ¿Comparado con qué? ¿Con las profundas cicatrices que dejó en tu cuerpo? — Supo que dio en el blanco cuando vio que Seto arrugó su nariz y frunció sus labios, demostrando inquietud. Ante el silencio del ojiazul, Atem se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, y seguir insistiendo. —Era por eso por lo que anoche no quisiste hacerlo, no ibas a desnudarte bajo ningún concepto y que yo pudiera ver esas cicatrices. — Ya había poca distancia entre ellos, que pudo escuchar gruñir a Seto, cuando este se dedicó a mirarlo, para levantar su mano. Atem supo que le esperaba un golpe, aun así, nada llegó. Seto sólo estaba ahí, apretando sus dientes, con su mano levantada y temblando, como si quisiera golpearlo, pero hubiera una barrera que no se lo permitía.

—Yo también te dejé cicatrices. — Seto murmuró.

Atem lo miró con suavidad. —Ya sanaron. — Dejó salir una leve sonrisa. —Ahora entiendo, tú quieres que te odien para así poder protegerlos. — De nuevo dio en el punto exacto, al ver que su rostro denotaba angustia.

Seto lentamente bajó su mano, estaba vulnerable. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sin decirse nada, solo uniendo su azul con su amatista, en una profunda intimidad.

De pronto, el ojiazul comenzó a caminar, con un silencioso: —Ven aquí. — Como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y llevó sus dedos a los botones de su camisa, desabotonando lentamente. Atem lo siguió, sin entender lo que quería hacer.

Seto cerró sus ojos mientras desnudaba su espalda, queriendo reírse de si mismo. — _Siempre lo logra, no sé como lo hace, pero él siempre termina ganando la discusión. Despertando mi corazón de formas inexplicables, haciéndome entrar en una confianza absurda. Lo que hago por él, es inimaginable, me desnudo ante sus ojos, diciéndole sin decirle que es la única persona a la que me entregaría completamente. Y al mismo tiempo, no quiero ser parte de su vida, porque ambos saldríamos heridos._

Su torso quedó completamente desnudo, entonces fue que Atem comprendió lo que Seto estaba haciendo. Se sentó a su lado, echando un mejor vistazo de su columna que resaltaba ante su delgado cuerpo, pero lo que más relucía eran esas cicatrices horrendas. Parecían ser viejas, aun así, todavía dolía el solo mirarlas. No sabía qué decir, sintió un intenso escalofrío viendo el rojo, blanco y purpura mezclados en esas marcas tan anchas. Poco se podía disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel debido a esas imperfecciones.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían esas cicatrices? ¿Por cuantos años tuvo Seto que cargar con eso?

Atem levantó su mano, temblando ligeramente, concentrándose en lo que veía. Sus dedos alcanzaron a trazar una línea sobre la marca, sintiendo a Seto tensarse un poco, siguió haciendo esto, dejando de concentrarse en sentir las cicatrices, para ahora sentir su piel que no estaba afectada. Con el dorso de su mano, acariciaba lentamente su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo.

Los dos suspiraron ante el silencio, Seto mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, relajándose ante el tacto de Atem. No se sentía como anoche, no sentía miedo ante la cercanía con otra persona, con él.

Atem se dejó llevar por el aroma natural del castaño, acercando su rostro, principalmente sus labios para rozar las cicatrices con los mismos. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Seto cuando sintió la cálida respiración de Atem impactar contra su piel.

Se sentía inquietante y a la vez tan… cómodo.

En vez de suaves caricias, ahora seguía con pequeños besos, trazando un camino con su boca, sin resistir rodear su cintura con sus manos, acariciando los costados de su abdomen con ambos pulgares. Seto suspiró de nuevo, esta vez por una extraña sensación de placer.

No podía decirle que no en un momento así. —Atem…— Susurró, llamando su atención. El ojiazul se volteó para mirarlo finalmente, a quien le había confiado su más grande secreto y peso que llevaba durante largos años. Sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron, ninguno se dijo nada, solo se acercaron hasta que sus narices rozaron. Estaban tan cerca, que ya no podían evitarlo, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, ambas bocas ligeramente abiertas, dispuestas a tocarse.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose causó que los dos se voltearan, sin separarse, aun así. Un joven de cabello negro atado a una coleta, con su camiseta negra y un chaleco rojo; un aspecto digno de alguien apuesto, pero ni Atem ni Seto se concentraron en eso.

Otogi los estaba mirando, quedando completamente congelado en la puerta, hasta que decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a dejarlos solos otra vez. —Lamento la interrupción. — Dijo con timidez y una risa torpe.

La puerta se cerró, quedando los dos solos otra vez, pero definitivamente ya no estaban de humor para seguir lo que habían empezado. Quedaron nada más con su vergüenza.

Seto apretó sus puños. —Otogi… — Gruñó con intensidad. Se levantó de la cama, poniéndose de vuelta la camisa, olvidándose de que Atem estaba sentado en su cama. No quería pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ni en lo que Otogi podría estar pensando ahora que vio tal escenario. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con su excompañero apoyando su espalda en la pared, saludándolo como si nada pasara. —¡Se supone que tienes que estar con Mokuba! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — Dejó salir su rabia, sin saber si provenía de la interrupción de hace unos segundos, o porque él no debía estar en este lugar.

—Oye, tranquilo, no quería interrumpir su momento. — Otogi dijo en tono de broma, riéndose ligeramente. Esto solo consiguió enfurecer más al castaño, aunque ahora con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—¡Deja de bromear, Otogi y dime por qué estas aquí!

—Creí que Atem te lo había dicho, pero supongo que se distrajo. — Le guiñó el ojo.

—Escucha, lo que viste ahí … No es lo que crees. ¡Y no me cambies el tema! — Seto se defendió desesperadamente con sus mejillas tornándose más rojas.

—Mokuba me habló muy bien de Atem, me dijo que sería un buen amigo para ti. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que tiene razón, aunque esta es la primera vez que lo veo. — Otogi dejó salir una pequeña risa. —Pero con lo poco que te conozco a ti, sé que no elegirías a cualquiera para estar tan… cerca, como estabas con él. — Desgraciadamente, Otogi también había dado en el blanco. ¿Acaso Seto era tan predecible?

—No me cambies el tema, dime donde está Mokuba. — Seto gruñó entre dientes.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Atem lo vio. Él está aquí. — No supo qué procesar primero, Seto se sintió mareado por unos segundos. Mokuba estaba aquí, estaba en alguna parte de la mansión, sintió la necesidad de correr e ir a buscarlo, también Atem lo sabía y por eso había ido a verlo en primer lugar. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo directamente? —Todo está bajo control. — Otogi no borró su sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan irresponsables, Seto se sintió apretar sus puños con furia, tomando a Otogi del cuello de su chaleco y empujándolo contra la pared. — ¡No tienes idea del peligro que corre al estar aquí! ¡Eres un imbécil! Tú…

—¡Hermano! — La voz de Mokuba detuvo todo su ser, su rabia se fue desvaneciendo de a poco mientras se volteaba para ver a su hermanito.

Mokuba estaba ahí, parado en medio del pasillo, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes. Se veía bien, él estaba bien. Pero no, Mokuba lo odiaba y con muy buenas razones, porque él lo traicionó. Si, él era un traidor, no merecía el perdón de nadie.

—Mokuba…— Murmuró inconscientemente, sin saber qué decir o como reaccionar. Mokuba comenzó a correr hacia él, y Seto instintivamente se agachó para atajarlo, como en los viejos tiempos. Los pequeños brazos del niño rodearon el cuello del ojiazul, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo que lo dejó sin palabras.

—¡Perdóname, hermano! ¡No debí dejarte! — Mokuba soltó entre lágrimas. Esas palabras causaron una punzada en el corazón de Seto.

—No, no digas eso. Yo… — Seto no supo cómo explicarse, cómo decirle que fue su propia culpa pero que al mismo tiempo no quería lastimarlo.

—Sé que dijiste esas cosas hirientes para protegerme. ¡No te odio! — Al decir esto, Mokuba lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía, Seto parpadeó para espantar sus propias lágrimas, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermanito.

Así que Mokuba lo perdonó… ¿Debía sonreír por eso?

Sin embargo, algo distrajo su mirada por unos segundos, viendo a alguien pasar a su lado.

Atem estaba caminando entre ellos, sin detenerse a saludar ni a mirarlos, pero podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, debajo de esos mechones rubios.

* * *

Un golpe en la mesa interrumpió su sueño tranquilo y le hizo recordar en el lugar en el que se encontraba, con los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, pero las náuseas desvaneciéndose. Yuugi estaba aún recostado en su cama sin saber qué hora era o qué estaba pasando, sólo el terrorífico sonido de la mesa tambaleándose. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo nada más unas piernas femeninas y unas manos bien cuidadas.

No podía reconocerlas bien, pero su imaginación estaba jugando un poco con su mente. —¿Anzu? — Murmuró torpemente.

Una carcajada aguda y molesta respondió a su pregunta, demostrándole que no era a quien él esperaba. —Nada de eso, holgazán. Es hora de trabajar. — Sintió un pequeño tirón en su brazo que lo obligó a levantarse, viendo finalmente el rostro de su supervisora mirándolo con esos ojos fríos y tal sonrisa burlona. ¿Dónde estaba Atem?

—¡Yuugi! — Atem abrió bruscamente la puerta y lo primero que vio a es a Kujaku Mai maltratando a su hermano. Maldita sea su suerte, sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos de que había terminado el receso y esa mujer ya estaba un paso adelante. ¿Acaso no había sido afectada por el agua contaminada?

Aunque, si le echaba un mejor vistazo, se veía algo pálida y sus ojeras estaban bien marcadas, casi como Yuugi.

—Ah, así que te dignaste a aparecer. Bien, hermanitos, trabajen de una vez. No voy a estar vigilándolos todo el día, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. — Mai empujó a Yuugi a los brazos de Atem, quien se apresuró a sostenerlo. Yuugi parecía tener mejor cara, a pesar de todo, eso era motivo de alivio. Concentrándose en el comentario que hizo la rubia, Atem se atrevió a dejar salir una risita. —¿De qué rayos te ríes? — La mujer soltó con rabia.

—Creí que tu trabajo era vigilarnos. — Atem respondió con una media sonrisa burlona.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en el que parecía que Mai estaba preparando un contraataque. —Ahora tengo otros asuntos, como prometida. — La ultima palabra la pronunció con tanto énfasis que era imposible para Atem no entenderla. Quizás solo lo estaba provocando, no era cierto lo que él estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

—¿Prometida? ¿Quién es el desafortunado? — Trató de utilizar la ironía para espantar el susto.

Mai no se inmutó, sólo siguió sonriendo burlonamente. — Sabes muy bien quien es. — Ella alzó su mano, presumiendo el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular. — Seto Kaiba. ¿Te suena ese nombre? — Una risita se escapó de los labios pintados de la mujer. —Nos vamos a casar.

Atem no supo por qué, escuchar esas palabras, ver ese anillo cegando su vista con tal brillo dorado, causó que se olvidara que tenía entre sus brazos a su hermano. Había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, con un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo entero y un nudo sofocante provocado por la angustia y la ira. ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado? ¿Por qué Seto no le dijo algo así?

Estaba siendo un estúpido, que le haya dicho a Seto que le gustaba, no significaba que tuvieran algún tipo de compromiso; él era libre de casarse con quien quisiera, cuando y como le de la gana. Atem no era quien para interferir. Sin embargo, no podía calmar la rabia que ahora crecía en su pecho al ver a esa mujer con aquel anillo en su dedo. Sus ojos amatistas solo se fijaban en el dorado de aquel objeto y esas piedras preciosas que la decoraban.

Que horror, que noticia tan horrenda.

—Atem… Vamos a trabajar. — La voz cansada de Yuugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y recordó que tenía algo más importante del cual ocuparse.

—Si, vámonos. — Atem asintió nerviosamente, aun tratando de digerir la noticia que le acababan de dar.

Otra carcajada burlona retumbó por toda la habitación. —Pero si estas bien pálido, Atem. ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! — Los hermanos dejaron su cuarto, con la mujer riendo histéricamente adentro de la misma.

Los mellizos trabajaron como pudieron hasta que el sol se ocultó, el timbre sonó marcando que era momento de reunirse para cenar; el día pronto terminaría, aliviando los corazones de algunos haciéndoles pensar que cada día que acababa significaba un segundo menos para vivir. Ni siquiera mantenían la esperanza de que quedaba una fecha para ser liberados, sólo creían en el fin de sus existencias y sufrimientos.

Atem, viviendo en el otro cuento del entorno, veía las cosas de otra forma, aunque a veces perdía las esperanzas de tal manera que deseaba morir pronto. Eso era antes de conocer al verdadero Seto Kaiba, aquel que volvió a reunirse con su hermano menor y se veía tan contento a pesar de que vagamente lo demostraba. Pero luego, pensaba en Mai y su relación con él, que le provocaba tanto enojo, tanta rabia y odio.

Una fuerte patada en la mesa floja hizo tambalearla casi volcando los platos con comida; Atem no se había dado cuenta de que había sido él el de tal acción, que los amigos de su hermano comenzaron a mirarlo confundidos. —¿Estas bien? — Anzu preguntó preocupada. La verdadera razón era que sus ojos estaban ocupados observando la escena de la pareja feliz tomándose de las manos, mirándose, Mai acercándose a Seto con esos labios tentadores, queriendo probar cada parte de su piel y rodear su cuerpo entero con sus brazos. Atem no supo por qué se vio a si mismo en ese lugar, quería estar en ese lugar.

Por supuesto, no podía revelarles semejante sentimiento vergonzoso y confuso a sus compañeros, que tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida. — Sólo estoy un poco nervioso, nada más. — Dijo Atem sonando un poco agitado, no era la mejor de las excusas, pero sonaba razonable que los demás lo comprendieron y no siguieron con el asunto.

Aun así, notaban la cercanía entre la supervisora y el jefe, y Jounouchi sabía la razón. —Esos dos malditos van a casarse. ¿Saben lo que significa eso? — El rubio comenzó a decir.

—Esa mujer se creerá reina y abusará muchísimo más de su poder. — Honda soltó un gruñido.

—Tal vez se vuelva más agresiva que ahora. — Dijo Yuugi mostrándose un poco mejor de su malestar.

—Imagínense si tuvieran hijos. — Anzu comentó, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

Jounouchi y Honda hicieron una expresión de asco mientras Yuugi soltaba una risita, mirando a su hermano, quien estaba muy silencioso durante toda la conversación. Le llamó la atención que estaba con su cabeza agachada, apretando sus puños sobre su regazo. —¿Atem? ¿Sucede algo? — Yuugi le preguntó suavemente. Su hermano se levantó bruscamente del asiento, aun con sus puños apretados.

— _¿Por qué? —_ Atem se repetía en su cabeza. Sus compañeros lo miraron con preocupación, pero él solo los ignoró. Caminando bruscamente hacia donde estaba la pareja, porque en esa dirección también se encontraba el pasillo que los llevaba a las habitaciones.

Linda era su suerte.

Miraba al suelo, ignorando los llamados discretos de su hermano, sintiéndose completamente aturdido y mareado sin saber por qué estaba tan molesto, por qué su pecho dolía, por qué se sentía así por alguien como Seto Kaiba. _—¿Por qué?_

No supo en qué momento se encontró cara a cara con la pareja, pudiendo verlos más de cerca y oliendo sus aromas mezclados. Le dolía… dolía demasiado. _—¿Por qué?_ — Sintió las lagrimas querer escapar sus ojos, pero parpadeó para que estas no escaparan ni se notaran sus deseos vergonzosos de llorar. Seto estaba mirándolo y esa mujer también, quien rodeaba su cuello y aun podía presumir ese anillo frente a la cara del sirviente, quien estaba tan desorientado como para darse cuenta de que Seto no le estaba poniendo siquiera un dedo encima a Mai.

—Yo me ocuparé de él. — Kaiba le dijo a … su mujer, quien le dio un ardiente beso en sus labios que ante los ojos de Atem duró eternamente.

— _¿Por qué? —_ Su dolor en su pecho aumentó.

Seto se dio cuenta que los ojos amatistas de Atem se fijaban en ese dorado que reflejaba el anillo que Mai llevaba, aquel que significaba el matrimonio de ambos. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando entendió que Atem se enteró de tal noticia que no quería decirle. El ojiazul estuvo pensando miles de maneras de evitar casarse con esa mujer que solo le arruinaría la vida, y mucho más ahora que estaba de nuevo con su hermano, Mokuba.

Algo que le llamó la atención era el rostro del joven de cabello tricolor, con sus ojos brillantes que parecían que iban a soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento, no supo descifrar qué era lo que ocasionaba semejante aspecto. Atem estaba apretando sus puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. —¿Por qué? — Murmuró con su voz temblorosa.

Seto abrió sus ojos como platos, en confusión, sin comprender lo que había escuchado salir de una voz tan dolorosa. _— ¿Acaba de preguntarme por qué? —_ No tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo llevarlo a una habitación apartada sin cámaras para preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando Atem chocó bruscamente su hombro al pasar a su lado para posiblemente dirigirse a su propia habitación.

A los mellizos no les tocaba hacer una tarea más, tanto Atem como Yuugi tenían derecho a irse a dormir si querían, así que Seto no tenía por qué molestarlos, ni siquiera Mai.

Aunque, Seto sentía la necesidad de irrumpir en la privacidad de Atem, y saber qué rayos estaba pasando por su cabeza que tenía esa cara tan deprimente. Sacudió esa preocupación, ya se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

Cuando la cena terminó, Yuugi fue a su habitación en busca de su hermano, encontrándolo en su cama cubierto por sus sabanas, en la oscuridad. —Atem… ¿Estas despierto? — Se atrevió a preguntar en una voz baja, sin recibir respuesta por unos segundos, demostrándole que su hermano se había quedado dormido. Tal vez podría hablar de su arranque anterior en la mañana.

Hasta que vio movimiento en la cama. —Yuugi…— La voz de Atem sonaba débil y cansada, como si estuviera angustiado por algo. —No puedo dormir. — Esto lo susurró, pero su hermano fue capaz de escucharlo.

Yuugi se sentó en su propia cama, acomodándose para recostarse a pesar de que todavía no se había vestido para dormir. Lo ayudaría a Atem a distraerse y dejar de pensar en sea lo que sea que lo estuviera preocupando. Ya que, en un lugar como este, los lamentos sobraban.

—Veo un color. — Atem comenzó a decir. Yuugi sonrió ligeramente, era como volver a los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué color?

Atem estuvo unos segundos sin responder, abrazándose a la almohada. —Azul. — Su voz casi se quebró al decirlo.

Yuugi frunció el ceño, tratando de deducir en qué estaba pensando Atem. —¿Palabra clave?

Atem apretó sus labios y cerró los puños debajo de la almohada. —Amado. — Yuugi arrugó su nariz al escucharlo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Atem estaba…?

—Atem, ¿en qué o quien estabas pensando? — Yuugi se atrevió a preguntar mientras que Atem estaba tratando por todos los medios de evitar la respuesta.

La campana lo salvó, aunque en realidad no fue una campana sino un grito. Alguien estaba gritando desenfrenadamente.

* * *

Seto había tardado bastante en acostarse, de hecho, Mokuba estaba ocupando su cama. La imagen era casi increíble, se sentía feliz de tener a su hermanito abrazando su propia almohada durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por supuesto que le costó aceptar que Mokuba se quedara con él en esta mansión donde podría correr un tremendo peligro, pero incluso Isono ayudó al pequeño a meterse debajo de este techo. Así que tomó la decisión de dejar que tanto Mokuba como Otogi vivieran discretamente en este lugar. ¿Por qué a Otogi? Pues, porque él funcionaría como una perfecta niñera para su hermano pequeño, mientras se mantuvieran alejados de los demás sirvientes, de la supervisora y de Gozaburo mismo; ellos estarían a salvo.

Entonces, el asunto de Otogi y Mokuba ya casi estaba fuera de sus preocupaciones, pero quien no podía faltar en sus pensamientos de medianoche, era Atem. No olvidaba ese color amatista tan brillante por las lágrimas, demostrando vulnerabilidad y tristeza. ¿Qué rayos significaba esa expresión?

Un golpe en su puerta interrumpió sus dudas, y aceleró su corazón. Sólo una persona podía tocarle la puerta a estas horas de la noche. —Atem. — Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, se apuró a abrirle, cayendo en una decepción tan pesada y confusa al descubrir quien estaba del otro lado llamando su atención.

No era Atem, era la persona menos esperada. Sus ojos fríos y llenos de rabia parecieron volver por más, creyó que todo ese odio había cesado, que descubrió que no tenía manera de cumplir con su cometido y que estaba dirigiendo todo su enojo a la persona equivocada.

Rápidamente empujó al muchacho de cabellos claros lejos de la entrada de su habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás para no despertar a Mokuba. Quedando a solas con aquel joven peligroso en el pasillo oscuro.

—Marik, parece que no olvidas nunca. — Seto masculló con ironía.

—¡No! ¡Jamás lo olvidaré! Este odio… esta ira que siento, nadie podrá quitármela de mi corazón. Es lo que me mantiene vivo, lo que me permite seguir despierto. ¿¡No es lo que sientes tú también!? El placer de la sangre correr entre tus dedos, el sabor metálico del rojo que ensucia tu suelo y paredes. ¿¡No es hermoso!? — Marik hablaba como un desquiciado, alzando la voz de vez en cuando y luego reduciendo el volumen, para volver a subirlo. Seto pudo notar que estaba más desequilibrado que la última vez que lo había visto.

Debía tener cuidado.

—Es gracioso que seas capaz de amenazarme, luego de lo que te ocurrió la ultima vez. — Kaiba sonrió con frialdad.

Marik dejó salir una risa histérica. —¡De hecho! ¡Esa marca fue la que me mantuvo despierto todo este tiempo! ¡Estoy renovado, Seto Kaiba! — Comenzó a aplaudir burlonamente, haciendo más ruido de lo que Seto podía pedir.

En cualquier momento, Gozaburo despertaría, alguien se despertaría y esto terminaría con resultados terribles. No quería que eso pasara.

—Cierra la boca, o sufrirás las consecuencias. — Utilizó sus amenazas sabiendo que sería difícil convencerlo de otra manera.

Marik volvió a reír. —¿Sufrir? ¡Ya sufrí lo suficiente! ¡Ahora es tu turno! — Al gritar esto último, Seto no pudo ver en la vaga luz aquel objeto filoso que Marik sacó de alguna parte de su bota, sintió que su tiempo se detuvo, que todo se acabaría más pronto de lo que había imaginado.

Pero nada llegó, no le estaba doliendo, no sintió el filo atravesar su carne y la sangre cayendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin darse cuenta había cerrado sus ojos, así que decidió abrirlos viendo frente a él a alguien más.

Era pequeño, un cabello exótico, era…

—¡Atem! — Un grito desgarrador golpeó sus oídos, a lo lejos vio a Yuugi ser agarrado por unos guardias y llevado hasta su habitación, ignorando las lagrimas incontrolables que salían de los ojos del pequeño al ver a su hermano. ¿Por qué gritaba así?

Vio la expresión de Marik que estaba casi perturbado, y a los pocos segundos se aseguró de correr lejos de la escena. Aunque, Seto sabía que no duraría mucho después de su crimen.

Su crimen… ¿Cuál fue? ¿Por qué Atem estaba en el medio? ¿Y por qué él mismo no recibió la puñalada?

De pronto, el pequeño cuerpo de Atem cayó sobre él, y Seto instintivamente lo sostuvo cayendo al suelo por el ligero peso. Sintió entre sus manos una sensación fresca, no pudo evitar mirar su palma para ver qué es lo que había tocado.

Su mano estaba roja. ¿Era su propia sangre? No, ¡era la sangre de Atem!

¡Atem había sido apuñalado!

—Hermano… ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? — Seto ignoró la voz cansada de Mokuba que se acercaba, debido al shock de tener a Atem desangrándose entre sus brazos, y en cuanto el niño se acercó, él pudo ver esto. —¡Por dios! ¡Atem! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Seto! — Comenzó desesperadamente a preguntar, arrodillándose en el suelo sintiendo sus lagrimas escapar inmediatamente de sus ojos. —¡Atem! ¡Resiste!

Seto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrenda pesadilla. Atem estaba gravemente herido, tenía una profunda puñalada en su estómago. Una puñalada que Seto tendría que haber recibido.

Atem recibió la puñalada por él.

—¡Seto! ¡Reacciona! Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital. ¡Rápido! — Mokuba lo sacudió ligeramente a su hermano mayor, ignorando lo que Gozaburo podría pensar, él no quería perder a Atem, no podía dejarlo morir.

Seto cerró sus ojos lentamente, pensando detenidamente. Tenía entre sus brazos a alguien desangrándose.

No, no era cualquier persona, era Atem; quien arriesgó su vida para traerle de vuelta a su hermano pequeño, quien acababa de protegerlo de la muerte misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo que no llamaba a una ambulancia? Ya arreglaría las cosas con Gozaburo, pero primero, tenía que salvarle la vida a Atem.

—¿¡Qué hacen ahí parados!? ¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Apúrense! — Seto comenzó a gritarle a sus guardias que estaban alrededor mirando la escena, en cuanto el ojiazul lanzó las ordenes, estos se pusieron en movimiento. —Resiste, Atem, resiste. — Seto le susurraba suavemente en el oído.

Quería volver a ver ese color en sus ojos, quería que Atem despertara. Lo necesitaba despierto.

* * *

Realmente no supo cuantas semanas había pasado de que seguía viendo ese rostro dormido, tan pálido pero que aun respiraba. Es como aquellas noches en las que dormía profundamente en su cama, sin embargo, ahora tenía que soportar los sonidos de las maquinas del hospital, y los cables rodeando gran parte de su cuerpo, sin contar la inmensa venda que cubría parte de su torso.

Cuando los médicos preguntaron, Seto utilizó la excusa de que había sido una puñalada que recibió en medio de una pelea callejera, nada más eso.

También debía dividir su tiempo entre la mansión y el hospital, tanto Gozaburo y Mai se habían dado cuenta de esto ya que todo figuraba en las cámaras.

— _Es un sirviente muy útil, ha sido capaz de detener la bala por ti. Si sobrevive, ya sabes que tienes un buen escudo que utilizar._ — Esa fue la respuesta fría de Gozaburo. Seto apretó los puños al recordarlo.

También estaban los llantos constantes de Yuugi, a quien debía calmar discretamente haciéndole saber que su hermano estaba bien. Pero no podía llevarlo al hospital para que lo visitara.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto, odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared. Extrañaba los días en los que solo debía ser ese Kaiba torturador, frio y detestable. Las cosas eran mucho más simples así.

Pero tenía que llegar Atem y hacerlo cambiar de actitud constantemente. ¿Por qué?

Se acercó a la cama en la que su sirviente estaba "durmiendo". De nuevo estaban solos, Seto sentía la presión de no tenerlo a su sirviente mirándolo fijamente o interrogándolo como hacía siempre. Necesitaba escuchar su voz.

¿Lo necesitaba? Que extraña palabra. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan dependiente de su existencia? ¿Cuándo comenzó a confiar en él de tal manera que le entregaba cualquier tipo de secreto?

—Eres un imbécil, preocupando a todos de esta manera. ¿Sabías que dejaste a Mokuba llorando durante muchas noches? No te lo perdonaré, así que despierta para que pueda darte una paliza. — Comenzó a hablar inconscientemente, como si eso llegara a calmarlo de alguna forma. —No sé por qué decidiste recibir la puñalada por mí, pero es lo más estúpido que has hecho. ¿Qué querías demostrar? ¿Querías hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento? Estoy harto de que estés todo el tiempo metiéndome en estos líos, teniendo que asegurarme de que sobrevivas porque siempre estas tratando de suicidarte. — Acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. —Y odio esto que me haces sentir últimamente, no puedo encontrar la manera de describirlo, pero es como si una llama ardiente atravesara mi pecho y doliera lo suficiente como para gustarme. — Sin saber cuando ni como, su mano estaba ahora acariciando los mechones rubios de Atem. —Tú eres ese fuego que arde en mi corazón. — Susurró. —Necesito que despiertes y así poder tener más tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Tengo que saber por qué te necesito, tengo que saber si está bien que te diga que...

…Te amo. — Esas dos palabras resonaron en la sala silenciosa, mezclada con nada más los ruidos que las maquinas hacían.

Un minuto o dos pasaron que Seto comenzó a darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras, pero se distrajo en cuanto Atem arrugó su nariz, tosiendo ligeramente. ¡Estaba despertando! Seto se levantó bruscamente de la silla, inclinándose en el borde de la cama. —¡Atem! — No pudo evitar soltar ese nombre, denotando preocupación.

Atem parpadeó lentamente, abriendo al fin sus ojos. —Si no te conociera, diría que estas a punto de llorar. — Dijo con su voz ronca, y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

Atem se tensó ligeramente ante la nueva sensación, pero el intenso calor que recorría su cuerpo le hizo ignorar todo tipo de incomodidad, provocando que se dejara llevar, estirando sus piernas, rozando la planta de sus pies en las sabanas. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su jefe, profundizando el beso, queriendo jugar con sus lenguas hasta que se quedaran sin aire.

Sin evitarlo, pegaron sus cuerpos lo más que pudieron, Atem elevaba su cintura sin darse cuenta, con un poco de saliva que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios al besarse vehemente mientras sus respiraciones se tornaban más pesadas y calientes, que ya no podían resistirse. Seto pasaba lentamente su mano por el muslo de su sirviente, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, incontrolablemente mordiendo con levedad el labio inferior de este al besarlo. Atem dejó salir un gemido ahogado en la boca del ojiazul.

Cada segundo estaba más agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire, manos torpes encontraban su lugar en el cinturón del mayor, ante la desesperación y el calor que Atem deseaba arrancar esos pantalones de una vez y ver lo que ocultaban, podía notar ese bulto que le hizo sonreír juguetonamente. Con éxito logró desabrochar ese cinturón que funcionaba como obstáculo a sus deseos, volviendo a los labios de su amado.

 _Atem ya estaba ciego, tonto, mudo; no podía decir nada más que aquel nombre que lo mantenía ardiendo o sonidos que no sabía que podía emitir. Seto sintió que desabotonaban su pantalón, y rápidamente escuchó el sonido del cierre bajando, de pronto manos cálidas pero sudorosas rozaban su piel, cerca del elástico de su bóxer._

* * *

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a mi adorada beta reader, Pharah Kaiba por corregir y apoyarme! Tal como mi aibou y Shamtal que siempre me estan motivando, pero más que nada a ustedes lectores por seguir interesados en esta historia.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	16. La verdad en sus corazones

_**YGO y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

Se encontraba en un jardín; un hermoso y amplio jardín, donde el sol brillaba sobre el césped de un verde intenso, con flores de varios colores alrededor. El clima era perfecto, templado, no muy frio ni muy caluroso. Había bastante ropa blanca en la imagen. Había personas recostadas sobre la tierra, mirando al cielo despejado. Ese cielo se veía tan celeste y hermoso, casi no se podían encontrar las nubes.

Atem caminaba descalzo, sintiendo la tierra y el césped cosquilleando la planta de sus pies, rozaba sus dedos entre las flores, absorbiendo su aroma; Cerraba sus ojos con una serena sonrisa en su rostro, la sensación de la paz entera llenaba su ser, escuchando las risas de sus seres más queridos.

Estaban Yuugi con sus amigos, su abuelo e incluso Mokuba, disfrutando de este paseo tan tranquilo. También estaba…

—Seto…— Atem pronunció su nombre suavemente, ocultando la alegría que sentía en los más profundo de su pecho, estando nada más a centímetros de esa persona, llevando el blanco que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos y aquel cabello castaño que ya no cubría gran parte de su rostro brutalmente. El ligero viento hacía volar un poco de su flequillo, revelando que Seto también estaba sonriendo.

El ojiazul se inclinó al oído del joven de cabello tricolor, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus mechones rubios cosquillear su nariz. —Te amo. — Aquellas dos importantes palabras hicieron palpitar intensamente su corazón, sin resistir a dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras besaba la mejilla de esa persona. Seto enfrentó sus ojos con los suyos, descansando su frente sobre la de Atem, sin borrar la expresión de calma y disfrute que reflejaba.

Atem quedó perdido en su mirada, como si estuviera hipnotizado y completamente mareado debido a la belleza de su ser, aquel cariño que creyó que no existía, estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos y sin importarle nada quería repetir tales palabras que con semejante cariño le dedicaron.

Pero había un problema. No podía decirlo, no podía pronunciar eso que tanto quería gritar. Sus labios no eran capaces de formar aquellas dos grandes palabras para demostrarle el cariño que había crecido lentamente hacia esa persona. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

No podía decir que amaba a Seto Kaiba.

De pronto vio cómo la imagen se desvanecía en cenizas negras, la sensación de paz y serenidad estaba desapareciendo de manera deprimente, Atem quería alcanzar de nuevo ese paraíso, quería estar ahí y ser capaz de decirle a Seto que lo amaba. —¡Atem! — Esa voz que deseaba escuchar, estaba ahora gritando su nombre. ¿Por qué? ¿Iba a traerlo de vuelta? Quería regresar, volver a ese jardín, anhelaba recuperar esa paz.

Sus labios se movieron como si pronunciara ese nombre, pero nada salió. No emitió ni un solo sonido. Atem parpadeó con dificultad en cuanto vio una intensa luz que por poco lo cegaba, ruidos molestos invadían sus oídos y una cálida comodidad recorría su cuerpo. No supo cuándo ni cómo había abierto los ojos, admirando esa luz que lo molestaba tanto, y ese techo blanco que le causaba ciertos escalofríos.

A su lado, ese rostro que le generaba una extraña sensación de confort. Sus ojos azules denotaban desesperación, brillaban bastante. Sintió como si algo se hundiera en cuanto Seto se acercó a él, como si estuviera en una cama y el castaño se apoyara ligeramente en ella. ¿Era eso? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? ¿Qué pasó con aquel jardín?

Sea como sea, no iba a evitar apreciar esta escena, esa expresión de preocupación que Seto denotaba. —Si no te conociera, diría que estás a punto de llorar. — Dijo con su voz ronca y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Seto estaba por gruñir, apretando sus puños, pero sólo agachó su cabeza ocultando su mirada en su flequillo lacio. —¿Tienes idea del susto que nos hiciste pasar? ¿¡Y te atreves a bromear!? — Seto soltó demostrando rabia para ocultar el alivio y la felicidad que sentía internamente, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y no pudo evitar dejar salir unas pequeñas lagrimas que espantó rápidamente.

Atem no lo comprendió, arrugó su nariz y se acomodó en la cama sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su estómago. Gimió de dolor mientras pasaba su mano por todo su cuerpo, encontrando una inmensa venda cubrir su torso. ¿Qué demonios pasó? —¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Dónde estoy? — Ante la pregunta del muchacho, Seto trató de calmarse y observó su confusión.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — Atem sacudió su cabeza para negar. Seto suspiró, sin saber cómo empezar. —Estas en el hospital, recibiste una puñalada por mí. — Seto respondió lentamente, sintiendo un molesto nudo en su garganta.

Atem se sobresaltó al escucharlo, apretando levemente su estómago. — Yo…— Ahora lo recordaba, era de noche y no podía dormir, de pronto escuchó unos gritos horrorosos, así que se levantó de la cama para investigar, asegurándose de que Yuugi se mantuviera en la habitación. Siguiendo los gritos, en eso escuchaba la voz de Seto, que comenzó a apurar el paso y al llegar, sus ojos se fijaron en aquella arma filosa que estaba a punto de atravesar al ojiazul. No supo por qué, no supo cómo, ni en qué momento él se puso en el medio para recibir la puñalada y proteger a Seto. Todavía sentía esa fría sensación dolorosa de la navaja atravesando su estómago, y luego él desangrándose lentamente. No sabía con precisión la razón, pero si tenía en claro que lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento fue que no quería que Seto muriera. Quería protegerlo.

—¿Por qué? Podrías haber dejado que me apuñalaran, deberías haberme dejado morir. — Seto murmuraba, apartando su mirada.

—No quería. — Atem dijo con simpleza, alertando a Seto, quien rápidamente levantó su cabeza para mirar sus ojos firmes. —No me preguntes por qué, pero no quería que eso pasara. — Seto sintió que todo su interior estaba temblando, que la habitación daba vueltas sin parar. ¿Por qué Atem lo había salvado? ¿Por qué no quería su muerte?

 _Me gustas._

De nuevo esas dos palabras volaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? A Atem no debería importarle, tendría que estar odiándolo y desear su muerte. ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

Quería reírse de si mismo, no iba a negar ahora que por dentro él también se sentía cautivado por su sirviente. Pero ellos dos no eran la misma persona.

—Yuugi… ¿Qué pasó con Yuugi? — El tema de conversación cambió rápidamente por la principal preocupación de Atem, Seto se sintió apretar sus labios nerviosamente mientras se atrevía a contestar.

—Está preocupado por ti, no puede visitarte al hospital, pero trato de hacerle saber que estas bien. — El ojiazul respondió apartando su mirada, denotando molestia. Quería que Atem se sintiera culpable por esto, así no volvería a arriesgarse estúpidamente. El silencio fue su única respuesta, que obligó a Seto a fijar sus ojos de nuevo en los de Atem, quien ahora estaba sonriendo ligeramente. —¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó bruscamente.

Atem sacudió su cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Gracias. — Le dijo.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente, comenzando a sentir los nervios subir por su garganta, y sus puños apretados estaban sudando. — ¡Y-Yo soy quien debería decir gra-gracias! — Seto soltó con nerviosismo, sin evitar tartamudear ridículamente ante su vergüenza.

Atem supo el motivo de esto, así que decidió jugar un poco. —Bien, entonces, adelante. — Comenzó con una posición arrogante. Seto lo miró con rabia, haciendo una pequeña mueca en su rostro, que ante los ojos de Atem parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche. Le resultaba adorable, nunca había visto esta actitud de Seto.

—…cias.— Seto había susurrado algo en un volumen tan bajito que Atem no alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Atem se inclinó ligeramente al rostro del castaño, tanto para escucharlo mejor como para jugar un poco con él, pudiendo apreciar sus mejillas coloradas. Esto demostraba lo difícil que era para Seto tratar con las emociones propias.

—Gracias. — Ahora subió su tono, utilizando la determinación que pronto se desvaneció en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su sirviente. Podía sentir su cálida respiración, incluso escuchar sus latidos.

Estaban solos, nada ni nadie podía interrumpirlos, este hospital era privado y pertenecía completamente a los Kaiba, así que, si Seto estaba en una de las habitaciones de los pacientes, sabía que no debía ser molestado al menos que este los llamara. Así dictó su orden.

Tenían el tiempo y el espacio para ellos solos, podía aprovechar la oportunidad de probar esos suaves labios finos, que ahora que los veía, estaban un poco secos. Sin darse cuenta, Seto había recostado a Atem de nuevo en la cama, quedando él encima suyo, apreciando la curva de sus hombros y la clavícula que resaltaba ante su delgadez, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con su peso, debido a la herida cubierta por la venda que tanto resaltaba.

Seto se acomodó encima de Atem, ambas respiraciones se tensaron ante la cercanía. El muchacho se tomó el atrevimiento de rodear el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos para que este no se le escapara. Quería llegar a sus labios, a su cuerpo entero y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Estaban perdidos en el brillo de la mirada de cada uno, el castaño no vaciló en inclinar su cabeza para alcanzar con pasión esos labios que tanto lo tentaban, sintiendo la sequedad de los mismos, dándole el pie para que los lubricara con su propia saliva, pasando delicadamente su lengua por el labio inferior y luego el superior.

Atem se tensó ligeramente ante la nueva sensación, pero el intenso calor que recorría su cuerpo le hizo ignorar todo tipo de incomodidad, provocando que se dejara llevar, estirando sus piernas, rozando la planta de sus pies en las sabanas. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su jefe, profundizando el beso, queriendo jugar con sus lenguas hasta que se quedaran sin aire.

Sin evitarlo, pegaron sus cuerpos lo más que pudieron, Atem elevaba su cintura sin darse cuenta, con un poco de saliva que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios al besarse vehemente mientras sus respiraciones se tornaban más pesadas y calientes, que ya no podían resistirse. Seto pasaba lentamente su mano por el muslo de su sirviente, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, incontrolablemente mordiendo con levedad el labio inferior de este al besarlo. Atem dejó salir un gemido ahogado en la boca del ojiazul.

Cada segundo estaba más agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire, manos torpes encontraban su lugar en el cinturón del mayor, ante la desesperación y el calor que Atem deseaba arrancar esos pantalones de una vez y ver lo que ocultaban, podía notar ese bulto que le hizo sonreír juguetonamente. Con éxito logró desabrochar ese cinturón que funcionaba como obstáculo a sus deseos, volviendo a los labios de su amado.

Atem ya estaba ciego, tonto, mudo; no podía decir nada más que aquel nombre que lo mantenía ardiendo o sonidos que no sabía que podía emitir. Seto sintió que desabotonaban su pantalón, y rápidamente escuchó el sonido del cierre bajando, y de pronto manos cálidas pero sudorosas rozaban su piel, cerca del elástico de su bóxer.

Todo sucedía tan rápido, pronto estarían a punto de hacer algo que no tenía marcha atrás. ¿Lo dejaría? ¿Permitiría recibir la ultima pureza de su sirviente? —¡No! — Seto exclamó repentinamente, tomando las manos de Atem para alejarlo de él. El ojiazul se apuró para separarse, levantándose de la cama, sintiendo el frio volver a su cuerpo, pero aun con las palpitaciones agitadas en su pecho.

Los dos intentaron recuperar el aire en la pausa imprevista de sus acciones. Atem no se sintió ofendido, aun así, estaba confundido y quizás un poco asustado. —Lo siento, no quería apurarte. — Se mostró genuinamente arrepentido, sabiendo que se había dejado llevar demasiado. Lo ultimo que quería era presionar a Seto.

—No, no es tu culpa, es la mía. — Seto respondió suavemente a pesar de lo alterado que estaba. Subió su cierre y se abotonó su pantalón, aun sintiendo esa extraña incomodidad cálida en su entrepierna. —Desde el primer día que ha sido mi culpa. — Murmuró, abrochándose finalmente el cinturón.

Atem frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó, intentando calmar su corazón, distraído por la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios todavía húmedos.

Seto suspiró, no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, cuando cada segundo que estaba con él, la situación se tornaba comprometedora. —Tú no tendrías que estar aquí. — Comenzó a decir.

Atem inclinó hacia un costado su cabeza, demostrando que aun estaba confundido por las palabras del castaño. Dejó salir una risita. —Ya lo sé, lo dices porque tú deberías haber sido apuñalado y no yo. Pero no te…

—¡No me estas entendiendo! — Seto soltó bruscamente, apretando cada vez más sus puños. Atem se sobresaltó.

—Creo que tú no te estas haciendo entender. — Atem respondió.

Seto decidió calmarse y explicarse detenidamente. — El día que nos llamaste para recibir la entrevista de trabajo. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Atem parpadeó en confusión.

—Si, no puedo olvidar el día que firmé nuestra sentencia de muerte. — No pudo evitar soltar un poco de ironía. Todavía se sentía culpable por ese asunto, aunque después de lo que pasó recién con Seto es que a veces pensaba que las cosas sucedían por algo. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado conocer a Seto, en otros términos.

—Yo intentaba evitar contratar nuevos sirvientes, pero como ya sabes, Gozaburo vigila cada movimiento que hacemos. — Explicó Seto.

—Sé que no es tu culpa que Yuugi y yo estemos trabajando en ese lugar, no tenías opción. — Esas palabras piadosas de Atem hicieron temblar ligeramente al ojiazul, quien estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para ir al grano. Es como si una parte de él quisiera que su sirviente lo odiara pero que al mismo tiempo le siguiera entregando su comprensión y cariño.

—De hecho, es mi culpa. — Un incomodo silencio llenó la habitación, y Seto decidió utilizarlo para seguir explicando. —Gozaburo no estaba presente cuando tú hiciste la llamada, ni tampoco vigilaba cuando entrevistamos a tu hermano. — El castaño mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo, sin querer fijarse en la expresión de decepción y rabia que Atem podría comenzar a demostrar.

—Entonces, por qué…— Atem no sabía qué preguntar exactamente, no quería creer que era lo que estaba pensando.

—En ese momento yo ya estaba perdido en mi furia, en el odio que tenía hacia mi mismo y hacia todo a mi alrededor, que decidí desquitarme con ustedes porque no podía hacerlo con nadie más. Se veían perfectamente como hermanos que se protegían el uno al otro, que me recordó a mi relación con Mokuba, aquella que creía muerta. Estaba tan furioso por ese hecho, que yo…

—Nos usaste para satisfacer tu ego. Usaste nuestro dolor como método de sanación. — Atem ya comenzó a comprender completamente lo que Seto quería decirle. El ojiazul finalmente se dedicó a levantar su mirada para apreciar ahora el rostro modificado de su sirviente. Su ceño y labios estaban fruncidos, sus ojos brillaban intensamente con decepción y su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Si, definitivamente lo había arruinado todo. Pero era la verdad, y él tenía que saberla. No podía amar a quien lo trajo a una tragedia.

De nuevo el silencio incomodo los invadió. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Seto decidió hablar. —Aun así, yo… — Empezó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su alterado sirviente.

—¡No te acerques, Kaiba! — Atem gritó furiosamente, sobresaltando al ojiazul, especialmente porque esta vez fue nombrado por su apellido y no por su nombre. Ahora sabía que no había marcha atrás. —Tienes razón, eres un demonio, un ser despreciable y horrendo. — Pronunció como si le estuviera escupiendo veneno. —Maldigo el día en que llegué a esa mansión, el día en que te conocí. ¡Por dios! ¡Me maldigo a mi mismo! — Dijo desesperadamente cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. —No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido de creer que eras diferente. ¡Creí en las palabras de Mokuba! ¡Creía en que podía salvarte! Pero, no… Es mucho peor que eso… — Seto escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras, sin comprender cada una de ellas. ¿Salvarlo? ¿Mokuba? ¿Qué habló Atem con Mokuba? ¿Y su plan era salvarlo de todo esto? Pues, si, era un estúpido en pensar que lo lograría. Él no tenía salvación, si él mismo era su propia tragedia. Aun así, Atem no había terminado, tenía algo más importante que decir, cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras se levantaba de la cama, quitándose los cables de sus brazos. Seto se mantuvo parado en su lugar, dejando que Atem se desquitara. —¡Quiero odiarte! ¡Pero no puedo porque me enamoré de ti! — Este ultimo grito sonó tan desgarrador, que Seto pensó que Atem se quedaría sin voz, aun así, estaba mas concentrado en el dolor que denotaba, aumentando cada vez más la culpa en su corazón.

Atem sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban, cayendo despacio a sus pies, llorando incontrolablemente. —Te odio… Debería haberte dejado morir… Maldito… — Repetía esas palabras con su cuerpo tembloroso, cegado por la ira y la angustia.

Seto tragó saliva, ignorando la punzada que sintió en su pecho al escucharlo. Se apartó de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta. _—No necesitas odiarme, yo ya lo estoy haciendo. —_ Se dijo en su cabeza, mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a su sirviente arrodillado en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

~•~

Cuando Seto dejó el hospital, volvió a la mansión, dejando a Atem a merced de los médicos. Afortunadamente llegó en el tiempo del receso, tomando la oportunidad de encerrarse en su habitación para organizar sus ideas. Mokuba lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, demostrando una clara preocupación que existió desde que Atem recibió esa puñalada, sin embargo, Seto llevaba una expresión depresiva que su hermano pequeño notó enseguida. Pensando que tal vez era porque nada había cambiado, Atem seguía en coma, y los doctores no le daban buenas noticias.

—¡Seto! ¿Cómo está, Atem? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — El niño preguntó sin pausar, aturdiendo ligeramente a su hermano mayor, quien dejó caer sus cosas como si tuvieran poca importancia, para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama, frotando su rostro cansadamente.

—Atem despertó, hablé con los doctores, y dijeron que le darían el alta mañana, posiblemente. — Mokuba estaba a punto de alegrarse, hasta que su hermano dejó salir una risa quebrada pero casi silenciosa, parecida a un sollozo. — Dijeron que tenía que estar en un ambiente sano y tranquilo. Si tan solo supieran la verdad… — Apoyó su frente sobre la palma de su mano, agachando su cabeza para ocultar su tristeza reflejada en su mirada. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían.

—Seto, estaba pensando, que tal vez podríamos decirle a Gozaburo que Atem murió, así lo dejaría en paz y podría estar libre. — Mokuba ofreció esa idea que estuvo planeando desde hace muchos días.

—¿Crees que no lo pensé, Mokuba? Pero no funcionaría, Atem no sería capaz de abandonar a su hermano en esta mansión. Ninguno de los dos se abandonaría, lo tuve presente desde que los conocí y por eso… — Suspiró. —Por eso los odiaba, los lastimé hasta que no quedaran más lágrimas. Y ahora Atem lo sabe. — Mokuba abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Se lo dijiste? — El niño también sabía la verdad, poco a poco llegó a entender la razón del error de su hermano mayor, y tenía esperanzas de que Atem lo haya entendido más rápido que él, pero por la expresión de Seto, quizás estaba soñando demasiado.

—Me odia. — Respondió con profundo lamento, sin saber que tenía escondido ese sentimiento, aunque inmediatamente decidió corregirse. — No, espera. No me odia, dice que no puede odiarme. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué, Mokuba? — Seto se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, viendo las cortinas iluminadas por el sol, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Mokuba solo escuchaba atentamente, preocupado. —¡Porque está enamorado de mí! — Dejó salir una pequeña risa. —¿Alguna vez escuchaste a un esclavo amar a su torturador? — Mokuba se quedó casi con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Él sabía que Atem sentía cierto cariño hacia su hermano, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a enamorarse. No es que no lo aceptara, supuso que sería algo bueno, pero era realmente sorprendente y quizás algo que Seto necesitaba para hacer feliz. Sin embargo, solo quedaba saber una cosa más. —¿Y tú qué sientes por él? — El niño se atrevió a preguntar, recibiendo como respuesta un profundo silencio.

Seto quedó perdido en la ventana, recordando el momento antes de confesarle la verdad, las caricias que las manos de Atem eran capaces de dar, su voz suave pronunciando su nombre, sus ojos amatistas brillando con su sonrisa, pero luego, esas lagrimas y expresión dolorosa que le partía el corazón, sus palabras repitiendo que debería haberlo dejado morir. ¿Por qué le dolió tanto escucharlo de él? ¿Por qué quería recibir un trato diferente? Esto era lo que estaba buscando, que Atem lo odiara por lo que era. Un demonio.

Aun así, parecía que los demonios todavía tenían sentimientos, esos que no quería ver ni aceptar. —No me lo preguntes, Mokuba, por favor. — Pidió demostrando agotamiento, sosteniendo su peso, arañando las cortinas.

Pero Mokuba se mantuvo firme, era un niño, y eso no significaba que fuera estúpido. —Seto, tienes que dejar de evitar a los demás. — Insistió.

Seto sacudió su cabeza. —Silencio. — Murmuró.

—¡Deja de querer ser como Gozaburo! — Se atrevió a alzarle la voz a su querido hermano mayor, logrando sacudir sus ideas.

Seto se sintió mareado por unos segundos, pero pronto lo entendió, recordaba lo que sintió en cuanto vio a Atem inconsciente con su espalda sangrando luego de haber recibido esos golpes en aquella entrevista. La culpa lo consumía, y trataba de evitarla con más violencia, viéndose al espejo todas las mañanas para mirar el rostro de Gozaburo en su reflejo, hasta que una parte de él decidía cuidarlo porque todavía le quedaba un pedazo de alma que rechazaba el sufrimiento. Y luego, Atem llegó con estas palabras:

— _Tú no eres Kaiba, ese apellido no te queda. Eres Seto y nada más que Seto. —_

Si hubiera recordado cómo sonreír, lo habría hecho. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan lejano a su padre y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Le gustaba que Atem lo llamara así, pero tuvo que arruinarlo al decirle la cruda verdad, podría haberle mentido, y no estaría ahora lamentándose, quizás estaría descansando al lado del hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su sirviente.

Pero, no podía mentirle, no podía ser tan basura como para permitir que Atem entregara su pureza a alguien que lo trajo a un horror. Aun así, Mokuba tenía razón; sus palabras lo hicieron pensar fríamente.

Estaba encerrándose en la etiqueta de que era el hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba, aquel titulo que comenzó a aceptar desde que lo envenenó cuando era un adolescente. Creyó que su padre moriría, pero el hombre se recuperó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de fantasear con su libertad.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, encontrándose consigo mismo. Con Seto y no con Kaiba, el hijo de Gozaburo.

Llevó su mano a su pecho, latiendo con fuerza al olvidar la cara de su padre y pensar en esas pestañas gruesas, esa mirada amatista, esos suaves cabellos rubios que caían elegantemente por su rostro, sus labios; sus dulces labios.

Seto cerró sus ojos pensando en él, relajándose ante el sentimiento, sintiendo que en la punta de la lengua estaba a punto de expresar otra verdad. —Yo también lo amo. — No olvidó ese terror intenso que sintió todos estos días que lo vio dormir, pensando que su sueño sería profundo y eterno, con la culpa de que haya quedado en coma debido a que salvó su vida. Él tampoco quería que Atem muriera.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Lo amaba? No iba a negarlo ahora, en todo este tiempo largo que vivió con él, sintió lo que no había sentido por otra persona.

Amor.

—Seto…— Mokuba murmuró sorprendido. Honestamente, no sabía como reaccionar ante la confesión de su hermano, pues no se había visto venir eso; creyó que esos dos tendrían nada más una amistad, nunca pensó que se tornaría a algo mucho más profundo.

Estaba feliz, ¿para qué mentir? Seto finalmente se volvió honesto consigo mismo y confesó algo que era bastante difícil para él. Era un gran progreso.

Mokuba estaba orgulloso de su hermano.

Sin embargo, ahora lo único que quedaba, era lograr que se reconciliaran.

~•~

Jounouchi golpeó ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de Yuugi, sabiendo que posiblemente el chico no querría hablar como todos estos días. Yuugi se volvió distante desde que Atem fue apuñalado, sin querer emitir ni una palabra, nada más repitiendo que esperaría a su hermano como siempre. Todos sus amigos estuvieron preocupados por él, buscando la manera de quitarle esa angustia, preparándose para darle las malas noticias si es que alguna vez llegaban. Pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y Yuugi seguía esperando.

Yuugi se encerraba en la hora del receso en su habitación, quedándose recostado en su cama mientras abrazaba a la almohada, recordando los minutos antes de la tragedia, jugando con su hermano, quien había dicho algo muy interesante y no tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir qué era.

Al saber que no tenía más oportunidad, el rubio se quedó caminando a solas por los pasillos, sintiendo el odio y la rabia crecer al tener a su mejor amigo consumido por la angustia, también porque su amigo estaba en coma o quizás…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Atem estaba bien, solo se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para regresar.

— _Por favor, despierta, imbécil. Hay personas que te necesitan. —_ Jounouchi dijo en su cabeza.

Mientras caminaba y pasaba por unas puertas, consiguió escuchar unos sollozos, que estaba por ignorar ya que eran comunes en este lugar, pero esa puerta le resultaba conocida, pues le pertenecía a la habitación de su molesta supervisora. La puerta estaba a medio abrir, así que tenía la oportunidad de espiar si quería, y su curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él, por eso se atrevió a inclinar su mirada al pequeño espacio que le permitía mirar.

Quedó sorprendido, casi con la boca abierta por la imagen que tenía en frente. Sólo veía vagamente la espalda de Mai, quien llevaba su usual camisa blanca con la minifalda negra, pero estaba en una posición bastante humillante para lo que era su personalidad. Mai estaba arrodillada en el suelo, quizás apoyada en el borde de su cama, llorando silenciosamente.

Jounouchi no pudo evitarlo, su pecho dolía al escucharla así de triste y desconsolada, que tuvo que abrir la puerta para invadir su privacidad y saber qué le estaba sucediendo.

De nuevo, su bondad creada por su amistad con Yuugi, lo había traicionado, causando que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde.

Mai se volteó bruscamente, revelando sus mejillas rojas y ojos hinchados llenos de lágrimas, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente, intentando levantarse del suelo para mantener su posición firme y arrogante que ya había quebrado hace rato. No podía fingir con Jounouchi. —¡Sal de aquí! ¿¡Acaso no sabes donde meter tu nariz!? — La mujer rabiosa se acercó al rubio, tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta, preparándose para darle un puñetazo, hasta que el muchacho invadió su vista con una caja de pañuelos.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se los estaba ofreciendo?

—Iba a dárselos a mi amigo, pero como no quiere recibir a nadie, supongo que no me queda otra que dártelos a ti. — Jounouchi dijo con una media sonrisa. Mai quedó perpleja, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse mientras con una mano temblorosa sacaba un pañuelo de la caja. —N-no quiero que se desperdicien, nada más. — El rubio apartó su mirada, escondiendo su vergüenza al darse cuenta pronto de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ayudando al enemigo. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy llorando? ¿O te burlaras de mí? Dame tu mejor golpe, vamos. — Mai soltó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Jounouchi la miró con confusión, pero luego, cambió su expresión a una más sonriente. —Nada de eso, creo que todos tenemos historias trágicas que contar, solo que no sabemos compartirlas y por eso peleamos entre nosotros. — Expresó suavemente. Antes no hubiera dicho eso… Antes de conocer a Yuugi. Mai de nuevo se mostró sorprendida, sintiendo su angustia desvanecerse ligeramente, siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de calidez. —Bueno, mejor me voy. — Jounouchi no buscó ninguna excusa para irse, y la verdad, es que su momento a solas con Mai se estaba tornando incomoda, así que simplemente se volteó y se preparó para dejar la habitación.

Aunque, sorprendentemente, algo lo detuvo.

Giró su cabeza para ver que Mai estaba tomando su brazo con su rostro escondido en sus cabellos rubios, aunque podía notar ligeramente que tenía su rostro teñido de rojo. —Quédate. No quiero estar sola. — Murmuró con tal voz que denotaba debilidad y tristeza.

Jounouchi se sobresaltó por unos segundos, aunque sin sentirse encadenado, tomó la decisión de acompañarla en lo que quedaba del receso.

Estuvieron largos minutos en un incomodo silencio que hacia que el rubio se arrepintiera de su decisión, sin saber que Mai estaba sintiéndose cómoda con nada más que su presencia. Jounouchi se preguntaba qué fue lo que la impulsó a expresar semejante deseo. Quizás, detrás de esa arrogancia y actitud egoísta había una mujer solitaria y herida.

¿Cuál era la historia trágica de Mai?

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estabas llorando? — Jounouchi se atrevió a decir mientras miraba a la ventana, con su supervisora sentada en su cama.

—No.— Contestó simplemente.

Jounouchi suspiró, volviendo a ese silencio eternamente incómodo.

~•~

La noche había llegado, finalmente quedó solo en la habitación otra vez, con nada más la luz de la luna acompañándolo, y el dolor, y la tristeza y todo lo que Seto le dejó al decirle todo eso para luego dejarlo con sus lágrimas, arreglando su corazón que se había partido en miles de pedazos. Las enfermeras eran las únicas que a veces le hacían un poco de compañía, aunque ya no quería escuchar nada más. No quería siquiera existir en este mundo tan cruel e injusto.

Atem seguía sintiéndose patético, viendo la marca que tenía en su estomago que le demostraba lo estúpido que era. Protegiendo a una sabandija, a un mentiroso, a un horrendo manipulador.

Pensando en esto, consumido por la ira, arañó la almohada a la que estaba abrazado, sabiendo que no podría dormir toda la noche, pues estaba ahogado en sus preocupaciones, aturdido e inquieto. Creía que si cerraba los ojos se perdería de nuevo en esos sueños utópicos que seguirían ilusionándolo hasta hacerlo caer de nuevo.

Seto… No, Kaiba le mintió. Le ocultó esa verdad todo este tiempo, todas las veces que lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que él protegía a sus sirvientes, cuando besó sus labios, cuando le extendió su mano para bailar, cuando rieron juntos. Todas esas veces, él lo sabía.

Sabía que no le estaba diciendo algo, y se le burló en la cara.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado, alguien capaz de torturar no podía hacer otra cosa más que manipular, mentir y lastimar. Lo que había pensado que era Kaiba, era una estupidez a base de una fantasía infantil e inocente.

Quería odiarlo, quería matarlo, lastimarlo, hacerle sufrir todo lo que estaba sufriendo él ahora. Pero no podía, porque aun en su corazón quebrado, lo seguía amando, y no sabía por qué.

No sabía por qué se enamoró de él en primer lugar.

Quizás porque sabía que él no era responsable de muchas cosas, que nada más era obligado a derramar sangre en sus manos para proteger otras vidas, creía que era un alma perdida en la oscuridad que estaba tratando de reencontrarse desde que volvió a ver a Mokuba con vida. Pensaba en la figura protectora que era para su hermano menor, se sentía cautivado por las veces que lo había cuidado, que lo protegió, respetó cuando volvía de servirle a Pegasus y a Gozaburo; lo defendió recientemente por lo que pasó en la fiesta, recibiendo el castigo por él.

Hasta se mostró preocupado cuando despertó en el hospital. Atem estaba enamorado de Seto, no de Kaiba.

Pero, ese Seto que él amaba ¿Existía? Su pecho y su cabeza dolían al pensarlo constantemente, ya no quería pensar, no quería preguntarse por Kaiba.

Además, ahora recordaba bien… Kaiba iba a casarse con Mai.

Esta idea aun lo lastimaba. Seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre, creyendo en esa mirada suave que a veces le dedicaba, en esos labios que lo habían hecho sentir tan vivo. Esos mismos labios que usaba para besar a Mai y quizás otras cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo lagrimas escapar de sus ojos. —Seto… Seto… Te odio… — Murmuró al silencio con dolor.

Mañana le darían el alta, eso le dijo el doctor. ¿De verdad quería volver?

Tenía que hacerlo, porque Yuugi lo estaba esperando. Su única razón para existir aun estaba ahí, y debía protegerlo a toda costa. Debía dejar de distraerse por cosas sin sentido.

~•~

Otogi fue enviado a traer de nuevo a Atem, ya que Isono debía ocuparse de las cámaras y Seto no confiaba en otro guardia para ocuparse de su sirviente, su excompañero funcionaba como lo único cercano a un amigo, sabiendo que el ojiazul no podía ir por Atem, tanto por su trabajo como por el odio que este sentía.

El pelinegro pasaba por el comedor para llegar a la salida de la mansión, teniendo una limusina afuera esperando. Observaba a los sirvientes, trabajando y viviendo como miserables, notándose flacos y deprimidos; viendo este entorno, Otogi sentía que estaba conociendo mejor a su excompañero de clases, quien siempre estaba callado, guardando secretos. Además, vivir con Mokuba le permitió saber mucho más, como de ese sirviente llamado Atem y de su padre Gozaburo, es como que detrás de la mascara de estudiante, había una mascara de torturador, y detrás de esa misma estaba el verdadero Seto Kaiba.

Una sonrisa torcida se le formó en el rostro. —De verdad que Kaiba es una persona complicada. — Otogi se murmuró a sí mismo.

— _No te vayas, ni me dejes, y por favor, no me vuelvas ciega. No te vayas, ni me dejes, y por favor no me vuelvas ciega. —_ Un canto hermoso proveniente de una voz femenina y dulce, hipnotizó al muchacho, quien distrajo su caminar, dirigiéndolo hacia esa voz. — _No me crees, pero lo haces todo el tiempo. Por favor no me vuelvas ciega, no me vuelvas ciega…—_ Otogi alcanzó a esa chica, viéndola sentada en el suelo, mirando a la gran puerta de cristal que llevaba a un jardín, ella se mantenía dentro, pero miraba el afuera. Era una joven hermosa, con su cabello castaño, corto y lacio; sus ojos color café que brillaban con el sol, su piel pálida parecía ser suave. Era casi como un ángel. Sacudía lentamente su cabeza mientras cantaba, Otogi se apoyó en una de las paredes esperando a que terminara. — _Yo sé que estamos rotos… Sé que estamos rotos… Estamos rotos… Si tan solo yo…_ — Cantó despacio, reduciendo el volumen, quedando en un silencio perfecto que le dio la señal al pelinegro para aplaudir. Y eso fue lo que hizo, alterando a la muchacha que lo miró con sorpresa.

Anzu se levantó del suelo, cruzándose de brazos, mostrando un claro rechazo. —Tranquila, estoy ocupado, pero me detuve a escuchar tu canción. — Otogi se explicó, sabiendo que la muchacha se estaba asustando.

La chica se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, hasta que una duda le voló por la cabeza. —¿Eres nuevo? — Le preguntó tímidamente, Otogi tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que la muchacha se refería, pero pronto la comprendió.

Sacudió su cabeza. —No, no soy un sirviente, soy un conocido de tu jefe que trabaja para él ocasionalmente. — Respondió de la manera más precisa y sencilla, Anzu frunció su ceño.

—Eres como esa supervisora, estas aquí para vigilarnos. — La chica comenzó a decir demostrando enojo.

Otogi no negaba que se asustó por unos segundos de esa mirada furiosa. —Tampoco, sólo hago lo que él no puede, ahora mismo estaba por ir a recoger a alguien. — Mencionó, cuidándose de no dar muchos detalles.

—Entonces ve, no quiero distraerte más. Lo ultimo que necesito son más problemas. — Anzu le dio la espalda, mostrando una actitud distinta a la suave y delicada de la cantante, aunque Otogi pudo notar el dolor en sus ojos, esa tristeza que todos los sirvientes en esta mansión demostraban.

—Quiero que me distraigas más seguido, porque tienes una voz hermosa. — Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de irse rápidamente a ocuparse de lo que le habían mandado, dejando a Anzu a solas con su confusión y… sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Otogi fue al hospital, de aquel sirviente que vagamente había conocido, Seto le advirtió que estaría de mal humor posiblemente, así que le pidió, por no decir, lo amenazó para que fuera comprensivo y delicado con Atem, que, si hería sus sentimientos o lo molestaba de alguna forma, el pelinegro las pagaría.

El joven tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de que Mokuba tenía razón después de todo, Seto había encontrado a alguien importante en su vida.

Atem estaba sentado en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana, ya vestido con una camiseta de un azul oscuro, pantalones negros y una chaqueta que lo abrigaba poco. A diferencia de los demás sirvientes, Atem no llevaba esa mirada tan angustiante, aunque por dentro se estuviera quebrando, él siempre mantenía firmeza en sus ojos, con su cabeza en alto.

Otogi se acomodó la garganta, tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho de cabello exótico, quien se volteó bruscamente, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido. — Tú… — Atem comenzó a decir, tratando de recordar ese rostro.

Oh, si… lo recordaba. Ese chico fue el que abrió la puerta cuando estaba a solas con Seto… con Kaiba, cuando él estaba viendo sus cicatrices y luego…

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidar ese momento tan incomodo y ridículo que causaba que sus mejillas ardieran horrores. Esa etapa ya había pasado, ya no iba a volver a hacer lo mismo, así que esperaba que ese muchacho que estaba ahí parado frente a él no recordara lo que vio esa vez.

Por supuesto que Otogi lo recordaba, pero no iba a decirle nada sabiendo que no era su lugar y que el sirviente no estaba en condiciones de revivir el asunto.

—Me llamo Otogi Ryuuji, soy amigo de tu jefe y él me mandó a traerte de nuevo a la mansión. — Otogi se presentó, tragando sus nervios, viendo como el sirviente no se movía de su lugar. En cambio, dibujaba una sonrisa torcida.

—Kaiba no tiene amigos. — Fue lo único que Atem respondió de todo eso. Se imaginó que Kaiba le enviaría a alguien, pues estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería verse la cara. Otogi quiso reír ante este comentario, pero decidió mantener el silencio, volviendo a acomodar su garganta. Se acercó a tomar el pequeño bolso que Atem tenía, que posiblemente llevaba ropa adentro, cuando intentó acercar su mano, el joven se lo apartó, dedicando una mirada feroz. —Puedo llevar mis cosas. Tengo ese derecho. — Atem soltó con firmeza, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Otogi se secó su frente sudorosa con el dorso de su mano, suspirando pesadamente. —Es igualito a Kaiba. —Murmuró aprovechando su soledad.

Si hay algo que Atem no sentía, era ansias por volver a esa prisión, esa tortura eterna al tener que ver esos ojos azules que le hacían pensar en lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo, sabiendo que estaba atado al sufrimiento y esos lamentos que jamás callaban. Su pecho dolía con solo pensar que lo volvería a ver.

Quería hacerlo y al mismo tiempo, no lo quería. Deseaba escapar de su futuro, fingir su muerte; lo que sea. Pero entonces, Yuugi se le aparecía en su mente y corazón, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y desesperación. No podía dejarlo solo.

Metido en la limusina, viendo el camino hacia la mansión, su respiración se tensó. Ya estaban llegando, y sus manos sudaban. ¿A quien vería primero? ¿A Kaiba? ¿o a Yuugi?

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, su cuerpo casi quedaba congelado al fijarse en la persona que estaba frente a la puerta para recibirlo. Era la persona menos esperada, menos deseada, la gota que haría rebalsar el vaso de Atem, que hacía que su corazón temblara y doliera intensamente.

Abandonó la limusina con sus pies torpes ante el temor y la inseguridad, estaba agitándose, queriendo pasar desapercibido de esa persona, pero ya era muy tarde, desde antes que era tarde para alejarse.

Gozaburo lo estaba mirando fijamente, sonriendo con un cigarro cayendo por su boca.

A pesar de todo, Atem prefería ver a Kaiba, en vez de a ese hombre.

Caminó con pasos lentos a la puerta, sabiendo que antes de llegar a esta, se chocaría con Gozaburo y su cigarro encendido. ¿Qué le esperaba? ¿Qué le haría? ¿Qué lo obligaría a hacer? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. ¿Una semana? ¿Tres días? ¿Cuánto? No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle nada a Kaiba porque… Se distrajo.

En momentos así, quería golpearse a sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a pocos metros del hombre, siendo capaz de oler el horrible humo del cigarro, trayéndole terribles memorias. Escuchó a Gozaburo reír ligeramente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —Bienvenido de nuevo. — Se quitó el cigarro de la boca para hablar y ampliar su sonrisa. —Estoy orgulloso de que hayas cumplido con tu deber de sirviente. Diste la vida por mi hijo.

— _No se preocupe, no lo volveré a hacer._ — Atem dijo fríamente en su cabeza. Pronto sintió un escalofrío cuando Gozaburo pasó su mano por su mentón.

—Tal vez pueda darte un lugar especial en la boda de Seto. — Atem frunció profundamente el ceño al escuchar esto, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

Otogi estaba apartado en la escena, pero era testigo de que las manos de Atem temblaban, al enfrentarse al padre de Seto Kaiba. ¿Qué tipo de historia había entre ellos dos? ¿Atem tuvo que servirle a Gozaburo? Esas eran las preguntas que el pelinegro se hacía, y que decidió guardarlas para si mismo, en vez de meterse y quedar en problemas serios que no le correspondían.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el silencio incomodo, causando que todos miraran a quien había irrumpido en la escena. Esos ojos azules tan reconocibles hicieron presencia con una expresión de asco y nerviosismo que ocultó sabiamente con prepotencia y arrogancia. —No es necesario que retengas más a mi sirviente, él tiene que trabajar, ya estuvo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. — Kaiba intervino en las acciones de su padre, recibiendo una mirada llena de rechazo.

Atem no sabía si sentirse aliviado o furioso al ver de nuevo a Kaiba después de lo que pasó. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios y el calor que sus manos generaban al hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

Gozaburo no borró su sonrisa. —Tienes razón, ya tuvo un mes de vacaciones. — De repente, Atem pensó que su interior estaba estallando. ¿¡Un mes!? ¿Estuvo un mes en coma?

Quería hablar, quería gritar, pero sabía que ahora era nada más un muñeco que debía estar callado y quieto. Gozaburo lo soltó, dándole la espalda al voltearse para entrar a la mansión, sin antes acercarse a su hijo para susurrarle algo al oído. —No olvides que él es tu escudo. — Kaiba trató de ignorar su presencia y las palabras con un significado repugnante de su padre, sin embargo, al finalizar sopló en su rostro todo el humo de su cigarro, llenando su olfato con olor a tabaco.

Atem sólo observó esta escena, viendo a Kaiba como a otro muñeco por unos segundos, intentando mantener el silencio ante sea lo que sea que le haya dicho su padre.

Gozaburo entró a la mansión, y quedaron nada más ellos. De nuevo.

Bueno, ellos y Otogi, quien se atrevió a acercarse con una torpe sonrisa. —Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho, así que … — Empezó a decir.

—Así que ve a cuidar a Mokuba, y asegúrate de que coma algo. — Kaiba le mandó con firmeza, aun sin apartar los ojos de Atem. Otogi sólo asintió y se metió dentro de la mansión.

Ahora sí, estaban solos.

Sin embargo, Atem no tenía ninguna intención en iniciar un tema de conversación, intentó pasar a la puerta, pero Kaiba todavía seguía en el medio, evitando que lo ignorara. —Tengo que trabajar, ya lo dijiste. Estuve un mes de vacaciones. — Esto último, lo dijo con un tono burlón para ocultar el dolor en su voz.

—Sabes que tenía que alejarlo de ti de alguna forma. Deberías agradecerme. — Kaiba no pudo evitar dejar salir su enojo, sintiéndose desesperado al no saber cómo arreglar las cosas con Atem.

Atem empezó a aplaudir discretamente, con una sonrisa torcida. —Oh, gracias, Seto, por haberme mentido. Ahora mi vida y la de mi hermano es una miseria, pero gracias por ser parte de ella. — Exageró su tono de voz, sonando completamente irónico, especialmente cuando pronunció su nombre. —¿Por qué no vas a tener crías con esa zorra y me dejas al menos creer que trabajo en paz? — Dijo finalmente con mucho veneno saliendo de su lengua, provocando a Kaiba la tentación de golpearlo, aun así, se resistió. Atem notó la tensión en la respiración del ojiazul, conociéndolo lo suficiente como para saber que quería hacerlo callar con una bofetada. —Golpéame, demuestra tu poder como en los viejos tiempos. Quiero olvidar que alguna vez tú y yo… — Sin poder evitarlo, su voz se quebró, con pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos amatistas.

Seto podía verlo, podía sentir su tristeza, aquella que él había causado. No tenía razón para golpearlo, ni ponerse en contra de sus palabras, sabiendo que se merecía ese odio y mucho más. No pudo resistir a la tentación de limpiar sus lágrimas con su pulgar, un movimiento cariñoso al que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

Atem sacudió su cabeza y apartó violentamente la mano de su jefe, apretando sus puños e impactando uno de ellos en el estomago del ojiazul, recibiendo un fuerte gruñido de dolor como respuesta. Esto le dio el espacio para entrar a la habitación, sabiendo que no debía haberlo golpeado, que podría traerle consecuencias horribles, pero ya no le importaba.

Nada le importaba.

Seto se inclinó ligeramente, sosteniéndose el estómago, admitiéndose internamente que le había dolido bastante. Pero lo que más dolía era su pecho, su corazón que vagamente latía, como si estuviera muriéndose por dentro.

Quería arreglar las cosas con Atem, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tenía derecho a recibir el respeto, ni el amor de su sirviente.

~•~

Yuugi estaba solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, nadie lo había buscado para trabajar y de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a la ventana viendo como atardecía detrás de las cortinas. La imagen era triste, tan deprimente, que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, humedeciendo la almohada nuevamente.

Estaba agotado, cansado de esperar a su hermano, pero seguía haciéndolo, pues era lo único que le quedaba para seguir viviendo. Esperarlo era su única razón de vivir.

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes, y no volvía a escuchar la voz de su hermano. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de escuchar de nuevo esa firmeza, de ver esos ojos tan intensos y poder sentir sus brazos que lo abrazaban con calidez?

Si, como esa sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora, entre su cuerpo un peso cálido lo cubría, era tan cómodo, tan hermoso. Como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando.

Quizás era su imaginación, tal vez estaba soñando de nuevo que su hermano volvía, y de pronto despertaba en la deprimente desilusión.

Se volteó nada más para volver a vivirlo, pues era lo único que tenía. En definitiva, Atem lo abrazaba con fuerza, se sentía tan real… era tan real.

Era real. ¿Era real?

—¿Atem? — Preguntó con debilidad.

Atem sonrió ligeramente, con sus ojos brillando debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. —Aquí estoy, Yuugi. — Respondió suavemente.

—Es un sueño. — Yuugi dijo con certeza.

Atem sacudió su cabeza. —Es real, estoy contigo de nuevo. Dije que jamás te abandonaría. — Hubo un silencio que duró un minuto o dos, hasta que Yuugi quebró en llanto, abrazando con desesperación a su hermano, quedando ahora encima de él en la cama, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Atem sintió su corazón latir de nuevo, pudiendo sonreír genuinamente al tener a su hermano abrazándolo. _—Tan calentito. —_ Pensó con felicidad, admirando la calidez del amor de Yuugi, comparándola con la fría molestia que le causaba Seto Kaiba.

Esto era distinto, era su hermano; su familia. Alguien que lo amaba con pureza.

—¡Atem! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¡No vuelvas a irte, por favor! — Yuugi pidió entre lágrimas, sin soltar a su mellizo.

Los dos quedaron así en la cama, por un largo tiempo, sabiendo que la noche había caído y no los molestarían con el trabajo. Podían descansar, olvidarse por unas horas que estaban encerrados en la tortura.

En el silencio, escuchaban nada mas sus respiraciones, las lagrimas ya habían cesado y el corazón de Yuugi se encontraba en calma. Excepto por una duda que volaba por su cabeza, que quería preguntarle desde que lo vio por última vez. —Atem…— Llamó su atención.

—Dime

—¿En quién estabas pensando cuando estábamos jugando? — Yuugi finalmente preguntó, sin nada que lo salvara a Atem de la respuesta, ni siquiera la falta de memoria porque los dos recordaban perfectamente ese momento, y Atem no podía olvidar en quien estaba pensando.

— _Mi amado…—_ Tragó saliva. —Estaba pensando en ti, por supuesto, mi querido hermano. — Atem respondió comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Yuugi, quien no dejaba de reír, creyéndose la mentira completa.

Aunque, había un detalle…

—¿Y por qué mencionaste el color azul? — Preguntó, calmando su risa.

Atem detuvo sus movimientos, reincorporándose rápidamente. —Por tu pijama, zonzo.

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo completaron la contestación de Atem, quien pensó que Yuugi no le había creído, pero enseguida este empezó a reír. —¡Es celeste! ¡Tú eres el zonzo! — Atem suspiró de alivio, seguido de una abierta carcajada.

Podría quedarse así toda la vida con Yuugi, olvidándose de la existencia del resto, a solas y riendo sin parar, bromeando y jugando como cuando eran niños.

Cuando era un niño, él no le daba importancia al significado del amor. Jamás había pensado siquiera en una amistad, su prioridad era cuidar a Yuugi y nada más.

En sus diecisiete años, ahora conoció demasiadas cosas que quería olvidar. Principalmente ese nombre… "Seto". Quería aprender a odiarlo si es que no podía borrarlo de su memoria, tratando de quitarse ese sentimiento apasionado creado lentamente por todo lo vivido con él.

¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que interesarse tanto en él?

De verdad quería golpearse a si mismo, en la cabeza preferiblemente hasta que perdiera la memoria y comenzara de nuevo.

Si así fuera, ¿cometería el mismo error? ¿Se enamoraría de nuevo de Seto Kaiba?

Sacudió su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la respiración relajada de su hermano a su lado, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, durmiendo profundamente. Atem no quería preocuparse por ese sujeto ahora, tenía a alguien más importante entre sus brazos, alguien a quien debía proteger.

Quien nunca le mintió ni le falló jamás.

Yuugi era su única prioridad, ya lo dijo y no lo olvidaría.

Tiempo había pasado, una semana quizás, que Atem se mantuvo apartado de los ojos de Seto Kaiba, y trató de distraerse con los amigos de Yuugi, quien contentos con la llegaba del mismo y la alegría recuperada de Yuugi, podían volver a sonreír a pesar de todo.

Trataron de no traer el tema de la apuñalada a sus conversaciones, haciendo como que eso no había pasado. Los mellizos consideraron tal acto como si esa situación fuera algo común. Aun así, en la mente de Atem, tal momento no pasaba desapercibido, debido a lo que había escuchado y vivido. Esa persona que quería apuñalar a Kaiba, era alguien peculiar, alguien que vivió algo horrible y tal vez deseaba vengarse.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué le hizo Kaiba exactamente?

Tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y lo que pasó con la apuñalada era algo normal. Pero, de nuevo, tenía que quitarse las dudas.

¡No! Sacudió su cabeza brutalmente, pues debía cambiar su forma de pensar, tenía que concentrarse en estar lejos de Kaiba, por ningún motivo tenía que volver a dirigirle la palabra. Además, este siempre se mostraba ocupado, estando con la supervisora que no le quitaba las manos de encima.

Eso aun le molestaba, le dolía demasiado.

Pero pronto cesaría, cuanto más tiempo se alejara de Kaiba, menos le importaría.

Mientras cenaban, un hombre robusto de piel bronceada se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los mellizos y sus amigos. El hombre era inmenso, con una espalda ancha y de una altura bastante particular. Su rostro estaba marcado, parecía una cicatriz cerca de su ojo, su cabeza carecía de cabello excepto por la pequeña coleta que llevaba detrás. Tenía puesto un saco ancho y después una camisa y pantalones oscuros.

Su mirada penetrante logró asustar a todos los presentes en la mesa, y cuando comenzó a hablar, Atem ya estaba preparándose para proteger a sus compañeros de sea cual sea el peligro que estaban por correr. —Estoy buscando a Atem Mutou. — Dijo la firme y grave voz del hombre.

—¿Y tú eres? — Atem preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Rishid. Rishid Ishtar. — Un minuto o dos pasaron de que se quedaron en profundo silencio, Atem observó a este … Rishid, con total desprecio, ya llenándose de desconfianza.

—Yo soy Atem. — Sorprendentemente, esto no lo dijo quien aportaba ese nombre, sino quien se parecía al portador. Yuugi se levantó de la silla diciendo semejante cosa.

Todos querían corregirlo, pero no sabía si era conveniente hacerlo, pues Yuugi estaba firme en su posición. Atem fue el único capaz de querer arruinar su plan. —Yuugi, no seas tonto. ¡No le hagas caso, él no es…! — Iba a insistir, pero Yuugi lo interrumpió.

—¡Deja de querer protegerme, hermano! — Contestó firmemente. Atem quedó sin palabras, sorprendido por las acciones de Yuugi, quien se notaba bastante cambiado.

—Bien, Atem. Vendrás conmigo. — Rishid tomó del brazo a Yuugi, atrayéndolo a su camino.

Atem fue más rápido y tomó a Yuugi del otro brazo. —¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de él? — Atem le preguntó con nerviosismo, sintiendo como Yuugi se apartaba de él bruscamente, siguiendo a ese tal Rishid.

—Déjame, yo puedo cuidarme solo. — Yuugi lo miró con unos ojos que parecían denotar desprecio, pero Atem entendía lo que su hermano hacía. Yuugi lo estaba protegiendo y tenía que detenerlo a como de lugar.

De pronto el timbre sonó y creyó que eso lo salvaría, sin embargo, en cuanto devolvió su mirada hacia donde estaban Yuugi y Rishid caminando, ya no podía encontrarlos.

¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Dónde se lo llevó?

Atem quiso correr, pero una mano firme lo detuvo, sintiendo un peso en su hombro. Se volteó y miró ese rostro que no quería ver. —¿Algún problema? — Kaiba le preguntó, apretando suavemente el hombro de su sirviente.

Atem no podía evitarlo, no podía prestar atención a todo a su alrededor, debido a la desesperación que había en su corazón. ¿Qué le pasaría a Yuugi? Debía actuar rápido, con inteligencia.

—Yuugi… Yuugi…— Murmuró, como si eso fuera lo único que pudiera decir. Todo esto tenía que ser obra de una persona y nada más una persona. —¡Tú! — Señaló con su intensa rabia hacia Seto Kaiba, sintiendo sus puños temblar. —¿¡Qué le harás a Yuugi!? —

Kaiba no cambió su expresión indiferente, mirando a su alrededor. —Guardias, llévenlo a mi habitación. Necesita una corrección. — Ordenó el ojiazul. Atem sintió un deja vu, era como volver a los primeros días.

Los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a rastras al cuarto que ya conocía bastante bien. Ese cuarto donde sucedieron demasiadas cosas entre su jefe y él, cosas que quería olvidar, que quería quemar profundamente y ahora con nada más ver de nuevo aquella habitación, revivía sus memorias.

Lo empujaron brutalmente al suelo de madera, dejándolo a solas con Seto Kaiba.

Atem se levantó rápidamente del suelo, y tomó del cuello de la camisa a su jefe. —¿¡Donde se lo llevaron!? ¡Habla! — Atem le gritó con furia.

Kaiba tomó sus manos, con sorprendente suavidad. —Sé que estas resentido, pero no hay necesidad de culparme. Te prometí que no lastimaría a tu hermano. — Al escuchar esto último, Atem quiso reír, y, de hecho, lo hizo, mientras Kaiba le apartaba sus manos y soltaba su cuello.

—¿Desde cuándo tu palabra vale algo? — Atem se cruzó de brazos.

—Desde que no te maté. — Respondió con simpleza. —¿Me vas a escuchar o vas a seguir escupiendo veneno? — Por unos segundos, Atem pensó en discutirle, pero vio que Kaiba tenía algo que decir, así que decidió escuchar por el momento, manteniendo el silencio. —Rishid Ishtar es el hermano de Marik Ishtar. Marik es quien te apuñaló, y quien trató de matarme. — Atem frunció el ceño.

—¿Tenía alguna razón especifica por la cual quería matarte? — Preguntó, con un poco de ironía y deseo de aclarar su duda.

—Él me culpa por algo que no me corresponde, su padre fue asesinado, y a pesar de todo lo que hice, yo no soy un asesino. — Kaiba confesó. Atem siguió escuchando con atención. —Él ahora está buscando venganza, y posiblemente, su plan sea matarte porque piensa que eres mi protector o algo así, aunque tal vez, quiera preguntarte por qué me defendiste primero. — Dijo, llevando una mano hacia su mentón.

—¿Por eso se llevaron a Yuugi? ¿¡Para matarlo!? — De nuevo la desesperación volvió a su corazón. —¿¡Y por qué no evitas eso!? ¡Tú eres el jefe!

—De hecho, no lo soy. — Kaiba respondió, sobresaltando a su sirviente. —Son sirvientes de Gozaburo, por eso yo no puedo intervenir. — Atem quería reír, solo para no tener que romper en llanto, sintió sus rodillas debilitadas, que tuvo que sentarse en la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—Gozaburo puede intervenir en tus asuntos. Claro… — De nuevo, soltó su ironía.

—Si uno de mis sirvientes incumple con alguna regla, sí. Puede intervenir, pero lo que no puede hacer, es llevarse a uno de mis sirvientes y hacer lo que quiera con él. — Kaiba recordó aquella vez que rescató a Atem de las garras de Gozaburo, descubriendo también que Mokuba seguía vivo.

Atem también lo recordó, pero quería olvidarlo inmediatamente.

—¿Y por qué Gozaburo no interviene en los asuntos de sus sirvientes? Están por matar a uno de los tuyos. — Atem insistió.

—Es por eso por lo que yo buscaré a Rishid. — Kaiba contestó, tomando algunas cosas de su cajón, y poniéndose su saco.

—¿Y yo me quedaré aquí sentado? ¡Claro que no! — Atem se levantó bruscamente de la cama, poniéndose testarudo.

Kaiba suspiró. —Claro que sí. — Fue lo único que dijo, sabiendo que Atem no se quedaría nada más con esas palabras.

—¿Crees que confió en ti? Voy a rescatar a mi hermano, él no debería estar ahí, sino yo. — Atem sonó firme, sin embargo, internamente estaba sufriendo por la culpa y el temor.

Seto podía notarlo en sus ojos que lo miraban fijamente. —No me importa. No quiero tener que cuidar de dos personas al mismo tiempo, serás una carga. — Trató de sonar brusco.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, jamás te necesité.

—Y casi mueres quien sabe cuantas veces…— Ante este comentario, Seto pudo ver cómo la rabia de su sirviente aumentaba y no sabía por qué estaba disfrutándolo en cierta manera. Quizás porque lo veía discutir y no pelear. Antes de que Atem pudiera decir algo más, el ojiazul se acercó hacia él, quedando a pocos metros de su rostro. —Mi plan es protegerte, si no puedes con ello, entonces no cuentes con que te ayudaré a encontrar a Rishid. — Atem resistió para que sus mejillas no se ruborizaran ante las palabras tan valiosas, queriendo seguir la discusión para poder buscar a Yuugi.

Caminó hacia la puerta, apartando a Kaiba de su lado. —Entonces, iré solo, como dije, no te necesito. — Ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, cuando Kaiba dijo algo que finalmente pudo convencerlo.

—Perderás tiempo. Y eso significa que Yuugi ya estará muerto para cuando encuentres a Rishid. — Atem detuvo completamente sus movimientos, y se volteó a mirarlo, denotando derrota en su rostro. —Quédate aquí. Sé que mi palabra no vale, pero prometo que te traeré a Yuugi vivo. — Seto se marchó, con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose haciendo eco en la habitación.

—Lo sé. — Atem susurró al silencio, mintiéndose a si mismo de que había logrado odiar al ojiazul, y que ya no confiaba más en su palabra.

Todavía confiaba en él… Todavía lo amaba.

~•~

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

La navidad llegó para ellos, y significaba una horrible fecha, tanto para los sirvientes como para su jefe, Seto Kaiba, a quien también se le acercaba el día de su boda, aquella que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero principalmente, en este día, tenía que organizar una fiesta, no de esas que llevaban esa regla particular, sino otra que tenía otro tipo de pautas que los sirvientes tenían que seguir.

No eran tan terribles como las otras, solo tenían que disfrazarse, quizás era un poco de humillación, pero tampoco estaban obligados a entregarse a un desconocido. Eso era un alivio. Aun así, Seto tenía un plan en particular que lo mantendría ocupado y no podría vigilar a todos sus sirvientes, sólo iba a mantener el ojo en uno.

~•~

 **Muchas gracias a Pharah Kaiba, mi beta reader por su apoyo y ayuda. El mismo agradecimiento va hacia mi aibou y Shamtal con su apoyo incondicional!**

 **Pero mas que nada, gracias a los lectores que siguen esta historia casi hasta el final. ¡Posiblemente falten pocos capitulos para que todo se termine! Y, como prometí, después de esta actualización estoy abierta a toda duda que quieran que les responda. Todo por Mensaje Privado.**

 **~Proximo capitulo será un especial de Navidad y el más largo de todos, además, que finalmente llegará el Lemon para quienes lo estaban esperando.~**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	17. Esperanzas de Navidad

**Advertencia de contenido sexual.**

 **~Especial de navidad, este podría decirse que es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes!**_

* * *

Ese rostro, a esa figura la conocía perfectamente, esas manos capaces de asesinar ya que después de todo fue quien apuñaló a su hermano. Marik Ishtar, parecía ser un muchacho joven, como de su edad o quizás unos pocos años mayor, este tenía un cabello castaño claro, confundible con el rubio, su piel morena y ojos rasgados, pero de un color amatista hermoso casi como los de Atem. Marik podía ser un joven guapo, pues tenía una linda cara y una voz atractiva, pero la mezclaba con esa locura y rabia que desvanecía todo encanto que el muchacho podía aportar.

Yuugi estaba ahí, parado en medio de esa habitación que no era distinta a la suya, sólo que en un momento así, daba demasiado terror, con ese tal Rishid posicionado a su lado, dedicando una mirada fría, y Marik caminando al sacudir una navaja, también se encontraba presente una chica, que podría ser la hermana del joven, ya que tenían los mismos ojos y su rostro era parecido, sólo que ella tenía una expresión que denotaba más calma, con un cabello negro y lacio que se le hacía delicado y bello.

Otra persona que podía presumir su belleza, pero en cambio, participaba de este encuentro posiblemente macabro.

Yuugi podía detectar que el chico Marik quería matar a Atem, quien sabe por qué. Es por eso por lo que decidió tomar su lugar, casi sin vacilar, agradeciendo que era su mellizo y los demás podían confundirse con facilidad. Estos cayeron redonditos en la trampa.

—¡Responde! — Marik le exclamó, dándole una violenta bofetada, causando que escupiera sangre. Yuugi estuvo cavilando demasiado y por eso casi no había prestado atención a lo que Marik le estaba diciendo. —¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué decidiste defender a ese maldito!? — Preguntó con impaciencia y desesperación.

El joven de cabello tricolor frunció el ceño en confusión, teniendo la misma pregunta en su cabeza, recordando que Atem había ignorado sus llamados, avanzando sin vacilar hacia el frente de Seto Kaiba, recibiendo la puñalada cuando podría haber sido el ojiazul quien fuera lastimado. No estaba seguro de si su hermano quería protegerlo, o tenía algún plan en mente, Atem no hacía las cosas porque si, y sacrificó su vida para salvar a su jefe, aquel que tanto odiaba y que hace unos meses intentó matar.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Por qué Atem protegió a Seto Kaiba?

Y Yuugi debía responder en nombre de Atem, como si realmente supiera la respuesta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decir algo, una exclamación lo interrumpió, sobresaltando a todos los presentes en la habitación. —¡Marik! — Esa voz, ese grito, sonaba tan lleno de furia y tan potente. Seto Kaiba había entrado al cuarto e irrumpido en el plan de los Ishtar, mostrándose demasiado molesto.

—Miren quien se unió a la fiesta. — Marik no se mostró asustado, sino que dibujó una gran expresión de disfrute, todavía sacudiendo esa navaja. —Creo que ahora podrás mirarlo a los ojos y decirle por qué lo protegiste. — El joven tomó violentamente a Yuugi del mentón y lo obligó a mirar a Kaiba, quien trató de mantenerse indiferente.

Seto sabía por qué Atem lo había hecho, ahora lo sabía mejor que nadie, aunque todavía no se lo creía, pero Yuugi, parece estar distante con ese asunto, y quizás Atem no tiene ninguna intención en contarle la verdad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Yuugi si se enterara de que Atem está enamorado de su jefe?

—Déjalo ir, no es a quien buscas. — Seto dijo con simpleza, apartando su mirada de Yuugi.

Marik sonrió. —Tienes razón, pero él se metió solito en este problema que era nada más entre tú y yo. Sólo necesito que me de una buena razón para que no lo mate. — Al escuchar estas palabras, Yuugi se alteró, sintiendo un viento frio recorrer su espalda. Querían matar a Atem por lo que hizo.

En momentos así, Yuugi se sentía aliviado de haber tomado su lugar, sabía que su hermano no estaría feliz con la idea de que tuviera que morir, pero no había otra opción. Nadie lo salvaría de esto.

—Parece que el muchachito no quiere hablar. — Marik se acercó al joven de cabello tricolor, que temblaba alrededor de sus brazos, sintiendo el filo de la navaja rozar su garganta suavemente, como un cosquilleo. —Tendré que revisar sus cuerdas vocales. — Entonces, Yuugi cerró sus ojos sabiendo lo que le esperaba al oír la respiración del joven tensarse, dejando de sentir la hoja de la navaja como un suave cosquilleo sino como una fría presión. Decidió matarlo. Su oportunidad para escapar había terminado.

— _Adiós, Atem. —_ Se dijo en su cabeza, resistiendo una lagrima.

Sin embargo, nada llegó, porque algo tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó hacia atrás, escuchando a Marik quejarse. Yuugi decidió abrir sus ojos para ver a Seto Kaiba frente a él. ¿Acaba de salvarlo de la muerte?

En definitiva, Seto usó la mejor de sus fuerzas para separar a ambos, empujando tanto a Yuugi como a Marik, poniendo en el medio para detener la navaja con su mano, apretando el filo en su palma, dejando que un poco de sangre cayera por el suelo, ignorando el ardor y dolor que esto significaba.

Marik también ejercía fuerza, intentando realizar lo que antes no había logrado, pero Seto era mucho más fuerte, sobre todo al tomar la decisión de proteger aquello que es importante para Atem.

Yuugi estaba ahí, en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer o decir, podría escaparse ahora ya que Rishid estaba muy distraído al ver el forcejeo entre Marik y Kaiba. De hecho, intentó arrastrarse hasta la puerta para pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, esa mujer tan bella se posicionó frente a la puerta, deteniendo con un rostro indiferente al muchacho. —Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte escapar. — La mujer tenía una voz muy monótona, pero suave y profunda.

—¿Qué quieren de mi hermano? — Yuugi preguntó con desesperación, sin darse cuenta de que se había salido de personaje, al ver la mirada confundida de la mujer. Quería corregirse rápidamente pero no tenía oportunidad.

—¿Tu hermano?

—¡Así es! — Kaiba se metió en la discusión, empujando con fuerza a Marik, logrando quitarle la navaja. —Él no es Atem, sino su hermano mellizo. Son tan estúpidos que cayeron en la trampa de estos dos. — El castaño no perdió la oportunidad para sonreír, acercándose al joven de cabello tricolor.

Marik se mostró profundamente molesto, no solo por perder el forcejeo con el ojiazul, sino por el terrible error que había cometido. No, él no lo cometió sino Rishid. —¡Rishid! ¡Eres un inútil! — Marik tomó un libro en una de las mesas cercanas y golpeó su rostro con este, logrando hacerle un poco de daño al joven robusto.

—¿Qué nos garantiza que él está diciendo la verdad? — Rishid logró decir al resistir al doloroso latido en su cara.

Esto logró hacer reflexionar a Marik, quien se volteó nuevamente a Kaiba y su sirviente. El ojiazul no borraba su sonrisa. —Tengo la manera de comprobarlo. — Al decir esto, Seto tomó el final de la camiseta de Yuugi, consiguiendo que este se quejara levemente, pero se mantuvo quieto, confiando en las acciones de su jefe y sabiendo que no le convenía ir contra ellos. Gran parte de su torso desnudo estaba a la vista, mostrándose liso, limpio. —No tiene la marca de tu puñalada. — Seto se sintió victorioso ante la estupidez de los Ishtar, pues era tan sencillo escapar de sus ataques al tener esos errores básicos.

Un minuto o dos pasaron de silencio, hasta que Marik comenzó a gruñir, admitiendo su derrota. Seto suspiró y añadió: —Él no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. — Trató de alzar la voz al decirlo. —Y yo tampoco, lo que haga mi padre no me concierne. Si tu padre fue asesinado por el mío, entonces no deberías desatar tu ira contra mí, sino contra tu propio jefe. ¿No crees? — Marik parecía muy convencido por las palabras del castaño, apretando con dolorosa fuerza sus puños y dientes, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

Yuugi, además de sentirse intimidado por la furia del muchacho, también se notaba sorprendido debido a la actitud que su jefe estaba tomando. Kaiba estaba protegiendo su vida, podría no haberle importado, pero incluso ahora su mano estaba sangrando debido a que lo defendió.

Quizás Kaiba no era tan mala persona.

Aun así, se estaba mostrando frio ante el asunto de Marik, él estaba vengando a su padre que fue asesinado por el padre de Kaiba. Una historia triste y trágica.

Marik habrá perdido la cabeza ante el dolor de perder un familiar. Yuugi podía sentirse identificado con ese sentimiento, por todas las veces que casi perdió a su hermano, a veces sentía la necesidad de acabar con todo.

Atem, también, por proteger a su hermano, intentó asesinar a su propio jefe, siendo alguien que jamás había probado el sabor de la sangre.

—Quieres matarme, hazlo, pero no estarías vengando a tu padre, sino desquitando toda tu ira y odio acumulado hacia la persona equivocada. — Kaiba conocía bastante bien ese sentimiento, todavía sentía la culpa de haber tomado ese camino. Pues, fue lo que hizo con Atem y con Yuugi.

—Cállate. No hables como si me conocieras. — Marik volvió a gruñir.

—Marik, tiene razón. Es lo que he intentado decirte desde que nuestro padre murió. — De pronto, una voz femenina se hizo presente en la discusión. Aquella mujer de cabello lacio y negro se acercó al joven, apoyando las palabras del ojiazul.

Marik se mostró casi indignado al escucharla. —Ishizu, no puedes estar de su lado. — Todavía su rabia no cesaba y ver a su hermana defender a su enemigo, hizo que sangre hirviera.

—No apoyo tu causa, hermano. No es así como debemos honrar a nuestro padre, muchas personas están saliendo heridas y quien sabe si tu terminaras muerto también. No quiero perderte, Marik. — Ishizu prácticamente le rogaba que dejara todo este asunto, y Yuugi se sintió identificado, recordando cuando Atem también deseaba vengarse.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Marik se volteó a mirar a Rishid, con sus ojos ya brillantes buscando una respuesta con desesperación. —Rishid…— Murmuró casi sonando vulnerable.

Rishid se tomó su tiempo para decidir de qué lado ponerse. Pues él nunca había estado de acuerdo con las decisiones que Marik había tomado, pero si decidió acompañarlo y apoyarlo sin importar lo que hiciera. Aunque, Ishizu le dijo una vez que así no lo estaba ayudando, que debía hacerlo reaccionar porque Marik confiaba más en él que en nadie.

Rishid era todo lo que Marik tenía después de que su padre murió.

Se acercó al joven, apoyando sus manos sobre sus delgados hombros, mirando esos ojos amatistas que brillaban, se veía como cuando era un niño pequeño, buscando la ayuda de Rishid. —Marik…— Comenzó a decir, suspirando ligeramente. —Sigamos adelante, pero empecemos de nuevo, honremos a nuestro padre en paz y tratemos de sobrevivir. — Dijo suavemente aun con su voz firme.

—Pero, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya y quedarnos aquí como vasallos. — Marik se sentía perdido, ya no tenía el apoyo de Rishid ni de nadie, aunque en el fondo pensaba que tenían razón, estaba desesperado, sin esperanzas y aun furioso con el destino que le tocó a su familia entera. ¿Por qué sus hermanos no sienten lo mismo que él?

—En eso, debo darte la razón, Marik. Pero, estabas apurando tu muerte y, metiéndote en un asunto que superaba tus limites, dando por hecho que la libertad no existía. — Kaiba interrumpió el momento de los hermanos, añadiendo tales palabras, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta. —Y quien sabe, tal vez exista esa pequeña salida a la libertad. — Murmuró, caminando hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Yuugi lo seguiría por detrás.

Yuugi pudo escucharlo murmurar aquello que lo dejó casi con la boca abierta, pues sonaba diferente al Kaiba que conoció en su primer día de trabajo, aquel que cuando Bakura desapareció, dijo que la libertad no existía, que no había salida. Y ahora, tan decidido, contradecía su discurso. ¿Qué cambió en él?

Marik decidió reflexionar sobre esto, sintiéndose abatido, angustiado y todavía sin creer en las palabras de Seto Kaiba, o de sus hermanos en sí, pero en cuanto se quedó a solas; en cuanto Yuugi y Kaiba dejaron la habitación, Marik se sintió en libertad de caer a los brazos de su hermano Rishid y dejó que este lo abrazara. Calmando su dolor.

Ishizu sonrió ante la escena, calmada por el silencio repentino de su hermano. Se volteó silenciosamente hasta la puerta, buscando a alcanzar a aquella persona que prácticamente le salvó la vida a su hermano. —Señor Kaiba. — Intentó llamar su atención, deteniendo su caminar, viendo como el castaño y el sirviente que lo acompañaba se volteaban lentamente. Ella tragó saliva, soltando un poco el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. —Le debo la vida. — Le estaba agradeciendo, pero en vez de decirle "gracias", se atrevió a pronunciar palabras tan importantes, reconociendo el peso y el valor de estas.

Seto se sintió sorprendido, pero no lo demostró, en cambio, dibujó una media sonrisa y mostró cierta arrogancia. —Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, Ishizu. — La mujer no se sintió temblar ante la mirada fría del hombre.

—Sostengo lo que dije. — Ella le respondió con firmeza, quedando en un silencio en donde se compartían nada más las miradas. Seto se resignó, sin desear discutir, a pesar de que no quería recibir semejante muestra de agradecimiento, sabiendo que no la merecía.

El castaño siguió su camino, y Yuugi, sin meterse en la discusión de los dos, también decidió seguir caminando.

Yuugi estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que acababa de vivir, tanto su posible muerte, como las palabras profundas de su jefe. Kaiba podría simplemente haber matado a Marik, teniendo su navaja bajo su poder, sin embargo, tomó la opción de dejar que los hermanos hablaran entre ellos y resolvieran su problema. Además, les dejó ese pequeño granito de esperanza, que también quedó en el corazón de Yuugi.

Quizás todavía había una salida y no se estaban dando cuenta.

Tenía que hablarlo con Atem, hacerle saber que estaba bien y que estarían bien. También, comprendió lo que Ishizu quería entregarle a Kaiba y sintió que debía hacer lo mismo. —Gracias. — Le agradeció en su forma, con cierta timidez en su voz.

—No lo hice por ti. — Fue lo único que Kaiba respondió con frialdad, harto de los agradecimientos del resto.

Yuugi lo sabía, no necesitaba que el castaño se lo dijera. Aunque no sabía realmente el motivo del jefe para haber sido tan benévolo y perdonar la vida de todos ellos, pero eso no causaba que se arrepintiera de agradecerle por salvarlo.

—Deja de hacerte el héroe y vete a dormir, no me hagas perder el tiempo. — Kaiba le dijo bruscamente, esperando que Yuugi captara el mensaje y se marchara sin decir nada más. De hecho, así fue, el muchacho asintió nerviosamente y apuró sus pasos para irse a su habitación, sin borrar lo que había sucedido hoy.

Seto suspiró en cuanto su sirviente se alejó, sabiendo que ahora debía volver a su propia habitación teniendo que lidiar con Atem, esperando que este aun estuviera ahí y no se haya escapado para hacer la suya.

De hecho, cuando entró a su cuarto, sorprendentemente Atem estaba ahí, recostado en su amplia cama, posiblemente dormido, pues no pareció moverse al oír la puerta abrirse. De todas maneras, Seto cerró lentamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido, después de haberlo visto tan alterado antes, estaba aliviado de que este estuviera descansando. Se acercó a observar, mejor dicho, apreciar el rostro de su sirviente durmiendo profundamente, notando como sus ojos al estar cerrados hacían resaltar más sus pestañas gruesas que hacían su mirada tan hermosa.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba acurrucado en la cama, sus brazos abrazando la almohada, como si no se hubiera resistido al cansancio. Seto sintió su corazón cautivado por aquella figura tan bella que ocupaba su colchón.

Llevó su mano que no estaba lastimada a la mejilla de Atem, acariciando ligeramente, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, luego llevó sus dedos a su cabello admirando semejante belleza. No olvidaba lo que le había confesado a Mokuba, todavía era consciente de que estaba amando a su sirviente, de que su corazón latía intensamente por él, de que anhelaba verlo sonreír después de haber sido la causa de su tristeza.

Lo amaba, más de lo que se había imaginado.

Su pulgar encontró su camino cerca de los labios del joven que aun dormía, resistiendo a la tentación de besarlos, conformándose con besar tiernamente la frente del dormido.

Quería susurrarle esas palabras tan valiosas, pero decidió guardarlas en lo más profundo de su pecho. Sabiendo que tomó una buena decisión, al ver que Atem comenzaba a parpadear, despertando lentamente.

Atem abrió ligeramente sus ojos, levantando un poco su mirada, enfrentando su rostro con el de Seto. El castaño se sorprendió internamente al ver a este sonreír y acercarse más hasta que sus labios se rozaban entre ellos.

Seto estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo, que su respiración se tornó pesada, pero no se hizo hacia atrás, no como hubiera hecho antes. Avanzó, besando con ternura los labios de su sirviente recién despertado. Atem cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación, rodeando el cuello del castaño con sus brazos. El ojiazul no insistió, su beso fue corto y cálido, sin embargo, Atem volvió a avanzar y lo besó con un poco más de pasión.

La intensidad, el calor, sus latidos, todo esto no podía soportarlo _. —¿Qué estoy haciendo? —_ Atem se dijo en su cabeza, frunciendo su ceño, apretando sus puños y dejando de abrazar a Kaiba, empujándolo con fuerza y apartándolo. —¡No! ¡Yo te odio! — Gritó de pronto, tratando de recuperar el aire. —Te odio…— Repitió calmando su voz, tratando de no mostrarse confundido.

Seto todavía estaba recuperando el aire, pasando su pulgar por sus labios, sintiendo un extraño sabor a sangre dentro de su boca. Atem lo había mordido.

El ojiazul estaba aturdido por estos cambios de actitud que Atem tenía, mostrando afecto y luego rechazándolo para decirle que lo odiaba. Así era su relación con él, los dos hacían lo mismo; no podían controlarse y después de cometer el error, toman un poco de fuerza de voluntad para rechazarse. ¿Cuándo sería diferente?

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, que se escuchaba nada más sus respiraciones. A pesar del rechazo, no dejaban de mirarse y desearse internamente.

Seto fue el primero en correr la mirada, con un suspiro. —Yuugi ya se fue a dormir, está a salvo y creo que tú también. — El enojo de Atem desapareció y se transformó en alivio, sin sentirse arrepentido de haber confiado en Kaiba. —Ahora vete a dormir, no deberías usar la cama de alguien que odias, trae mala suerte. — Le dijo con ironía, sacudiendo su mano.

Atem hizo una mueca, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, recordando que se había cansado de pronto y cayó dormido en la cama del ojiazul, por no decir que el aroma que había en las almohadas lo tenía cautivado. Aun así, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio la mano de Kaiba, estaba roja, como si tuviera sangre.

Se acercó rápidamente y tomó el brazo de Kaiba para que extendiera su mano, lo obligó a mostrar su palma, revelando unos cortes profundos y sangre seca mezclada con la fresca. —¿Qué te pasó ahí? — Atem no pudo evitar preguntar. Kaiba arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Estas preocupado? — Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, queriendo molestar a su sirviente.

Lo había logrado, Atem frunció profundamente su ceño y dejó salir un gruñido, ruborizándose. —¡Ya qui-quisieras! — Tartamudeó.

Seto estaba aliviado de que todavía haya un poco de cariño en el corazón de su sirviente. —Me enfrenté a Marik, es todo. — Explicó con simpleza.

—¿Intentó apuñalarte de nuevo?

—No, quiso apuñalar a tu hermano. — La preocupación subió por la garganta de Atem, quien levantó su mirada, mostrando sus ojos brillantes y sobresaltados.

—¡Dijiste que Yuugi estaba bien! — Le gritó, comenzando a molestarse.

—Y no te mentí, el corte que tengo en mi mano es porque detuve la navaja y evité que lo matara. — Seto trató de mantener la calma, se estaba sintiendo cansado y la desconfianza de Atem lo estaba volviendo loco.

Atem mantuvo el silencio, pensativo y dudoso. Todavía la rabia y el dolor ocupaban su corazón cuando pensaba en el ojiazul, pero saber que salvó la vida de Yuugi, le daba ganas de agradecerle. Sin embargo, no lo haría.

Pero, haría otra cosa.

Soltó la mano de Kaiba, y se levantó de la cama. —Siéntate, y quédate así, yo ya vuelvo. — Dijo rápidamente, el castaño obedeció con curiosidad, viendo como su sirviente se dirigía al baño y buscaba algunas cosas.

Kaiba solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos, Atem apareció pronto con una tijera, cinta, gasa, algodón y una botella de agua oxigenada. El ojiazul se preguntó cómo sabía su sirviente que esas cosas estaban ahí.

—Extiende tu mano. — Atem le ordenó, sentándose frente a él con los elementos.

—No es necesario que … — El castaño comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por el joven de cabello tricolor.

—¡No lo voy a repetir! — A pesar de la calma que Atem mostraba en ciertos momentos, cualquier cosa que no le gustara de Kaiba enseguida lo haría ladrar. El ojiazul quiso reír ante este hecho, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada y obedecer. Abrió su mano, mostrando de nuevo su palma herida, Atem tomó el algodón y lo humedeció con el agua, pasándolo delicadamente por la mano, limpiando primero la sangre y luego con otro algodón humedecido, limpió la herida. Se tomaba su tiempo, lo hacía suavemente y en silencio.

Seto sólo se le quedaba mirando, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo cálido que sentía cada vez que Atem le tomaba la mano. Apreciaba el movimiento de sus mechones rubios al caerse ligeramente cuando agachaba un poco la cabeza para fijarse en la herida, o como su mano era tan pequeña en comparación con la suya.

Atem era pequeño, pero tenía una actitud bastante fuerte, era difícil de derribar, como un muro pequeño y resistente.

Pareció haber terminado de limpiar la herida, se dedicó a cubrirla con una gasa manteniéndola en su lugar con una cinta, cortando el resto de tela sobrante con la tijera. —Listo. — Atem anunció, tratando de no mirar esos ojos azules y perderse de nuevo en ellos. Se levantó de la cama, preparándose para irse.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Kaiba detuvo sus movimientos, preguntando con firmeza. —Te veo durmiendo en mi cama, me besas, luego me dices que me odias, y ahora haces esto. ¿Qué significa? — Expresó su confusión y molestia, ya estando impaciente de estas idas y vueltas, confundiendo su corazón de esta manera tal y como él…

Él también le había hecho lo mismo, pero de una manera más terrible y violenta. Atem tenía razón para odiarlo.

Atem agachó su cabeza. —Tómalo como un acto de cortesía, pero no puedo perdonarte. — Sólo mencionó el haber cuidado de su herida, no quería recordar ni traer a la conversación el tema del beso, ni de su odio, ni de nada más. Ya no quería hablar con él, ni tratar tampoco.

Aprovechó el silencio para irse y volver con su hermano.

Seto se quedó cavilando, aceptando el odio de su sirviente, pero sabiendo que las cosas no podían quedarse así. Él tenía que remediar el error que cometió con Atem.

Días, semanas siguieron pasando y ninguno de los dos volvieron a hablarse, ni siquiera a enfrentar miradas. Llegando una fecha especial que mantenía ocupado a todos en la mansión, creando un sentimiento de nostalgia entre los sirvientes, recordando lo lejos que estaban de sus casas, de sus familias y de sus amigos. No tenían oportunidad de mandarle cartas a sus seres queridos, no podían mantener contacto con nadie, ellos ya estaban apartados y solos.

Estaban perdidos, eso era lo que pensaban, lo que les dijeron.

La navidad llegó para ellos, y significaba una horrible fecha, tanto para los sirvientes como para su jefe, Seto Kaiba, a quien también se le acercaba el día de su boda, aquella que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero principalmente, en este día, tenía que organizar una fiesta, no de esas que llevaban esa regla particular, sino otra que tenía otro tipo de pautas que los sirvientes tenían que seguir.

No eran tan terribles como las otras, solo tenían que disfrazarse, quizás era un poco de humillación, pero tampoco estaban obligados a entregarse a un desconocido. Eso era un alivio. Aun así, Seto tenía un plan en particular que lo mantendría ocupado y no podría vigilar a todos sus sirvientes, sólo iba a mantener el ojo en uno.

De nuevo, la fiesta era en la noche, y todos los sirvientes debían tener hechas sus tareas antes de esa hora, manteniendo el lugar limpio y organizado para todos los invitados que aun estaban un poco indignados por lo que había sucedido la ultima reunión a la que asistieron. Pegasus era el único que se mantenía positivo, con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de disfrute.

Admirando los disfraces de algunos sirvientes que ya comenzaban a acercarse a atender a los invitados, el hombre de cabellos plateados apareció con gorro de color rojo y blanco, típico de la navidad. —¡Ah! ¡Quiero al reno para mí! — Pegasus dijo señalando al sirviente vestido de reno que le quitaba el saco y le sacudía la nieve. Cuando Seto se acercó a darle la bienvenida, escuchando el pedido del hombre que se fijaba justo en sus ojos. —Pediría ver a Atem-boy disfrazado de reno, pero él ya te pertenece. — Añadió con una media sonrisa, hablando cuidadosamente del asunto, analizando la reacción del castaño.

Seto trató de resistir reaccionar con rabia al escuchar a Pegasus hablar de Atem de esa forma. Todavía se arrepentía de haberlo dejado ser su sirviente.

—Bienvenido. — Dijo nada más entre dientes. Pegasus asintió y se distrajo con el sirviente disfrazado.

Tanto los mellizos como sus amigos estaban metidos en una de las habitaciones para ponerse sus respectivos disfraces, por supuesto que ninguno estaba conforme con lo que tenía que ponerse. Pero era el menor de los males, aunque la humillación sería bastante pesada.

Yuugi estaba vestido como un duende, llevando una camiseta verde pegada a su cuerpo, junto con un chaleco y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, se puso unas medias negras con botas cortas que tenían pompones en la punta. Se sentía un poco ridículo, pero trataba de mantener la compostura al ver a sus amigos quejarse también.

—Yuugi es el único a quien le queda bien el traje. — Dijo Honda, quien tuvo que vestirse de reno, sintiendo en la yema de su dedo la punta de la nariz roja que le obligaron a ponerse. — Me siento patético. — Murmuró, suspirando frustrado, de pronto sintió que recordó algo. Ellos ya estaban vestidos, pero faltaba alguien. —¿Dónde está Jounouchi? — Preguntó mirando a la puerta cerrada del baño de la habitación.

—Jounouchi-kun, ¿estás bien? — Yuugi se acercó a la puerta para hablarle, unos segundos pasaron hasta que Jounouchi respondió del otro lado con cierto desagrado en su voz.

—No.

—Ya sal, todos estamos pasando por esta humillación. Además, sería interesante verte. — Honda dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

De nuevo pasó un largo tiempo hasta que se recibió respuesta del rubio, pero al esperar pacientemente, la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse revelando un perro parado en sus dos patas.

O, mejor dicho, Jounouchi vestido de perro.

Un silencio llenó toda la habitación, el rubio temblaba de la humillación sintiendo sus mejillas arder al tener las miradas de sus amigos pegadas en su disfraz. —¿Y bien? — Preguntó, ya perdiendo su paciencia al no recibir ningún comentario.

Honda pasó su mano por su rostro, y Yuugi se rascaba su nariz. —Esta… bien. — Yuugi dijo con cierta torpeza. Hasta que Honda soltó una carcajada que estuvo luchando por resistir, y Yuugi le siguió riendo ligeramente. Si Jounouchi antes estaba sonrojado, ahora estaría siendo comparado con un tomate.

—¡Yuugi! ¡No puedes reírte tú también! — Jounouchi se quejó.

—¡Lo siento, Jounouchi-kun! ¡Es que te ves adorable! — Yuugi siguió riéndose junto con Honda.

El rubio estaba molesto y humillado por tantas risas haciendo eco en sus oídos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ya que estaba feliz de que Yuugi estuviera contento.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su momento. —¡Oigan! ¿De qué se ríen? — La voz de Anzu se escuchaba del otro lado, quien se fue a vestir con Miho a otra habitación.

—Pueden pasar. — Dijo Honda.

Las chicas abrieron la puerta, mostrándose ya con un vestido rojo con bordes blancos, la falda era un poco corta y llevaban un gorro y botas que combinaban. Tanto Honda como Yuugi se quedaron cautivados por la belleza de las señoritas.

—Miho-chan, te ves tan hermosa. — Honda balbuceó. Miho se sonrojó y apartó ligeramente su mirada.

—Gracias. — Respondió con timidez.

Yuugi estaba ruborizado, sin darse cuenta tenía su boca casi abierta con sus ojos perdidos en la figura de Anzu. —Anzu, estas…— Empezó a decir, pero la chica le interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Horrible. Odio este vestido, la falda es muy corta y tengo mucho frio. — La joven de cabello castaño trató de bajar un poco su falda, pero fue un intento fallido, no había manera de hacerla más larga.

—Después de la fiesta quizás pueda prepararte algo caliente. — Yuugi ofreció, tragándose los cumplidos sabiendo que podría molestarla.

Anzu suspiró. —Ojalá. — Le sonrió, luego se distrajo por el aspecto de Jounouchi. —¿Qué es eso? ¡Eres un perro! — Comenzó a reírse ella también.

—Si, si, ya lo sé. ¿Y Atem?

Todos se miraron, pero Anzu ya tenía la respuesta. —El jefe lo llamó. — Todos ya tenían más o menos una idea de por qué Kaiba lo había llamado, pues estuvo llamando a cada uno de los sirvientes para darles una entrega especial, algo que parecía una especie de broma teniendo en cuenta el lugar en donde estaban y las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

Atem se reunió con Seto Kaiba en su despacho, sabiendo que estuvo llamando a todos los demás sirvientes, por supuesto que él no era una excepción solo por ser nombrado de prestigio. Le sorprendió que les haya dado disfraces a todos menos a él, no es que le molestara o algo, pero le era un poco incomodo estar en posición diferente al resto; ver cómo los demás son humillados y él nada más se queda observando. A no ser que Kaiba tuviera otros planes para él.

Seto lo enfrentó con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules. —Toma. — Le extendió un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? — Atem preguntó confundido, sin tomar todavía el sobre.

—Tu remuneración. — Respondió con simpleza, insistiendo con el sobre.

Atem dejó salir una risa irónica. —¿Es una broma de mal gusto? — Seto arqueó sus cejas.

—De hecho, estoy arriesgando mucho al darles esto. — El ojiazul respondió con una voz monótona.

Atem suspiró, tomando bruscamente el sobre. —Tú y tus riesgos. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¡No puedo salir de aquí! — Estaba apretando tan fuerte sus puños que comenzaba a rasguñar el sobre.

—Trata de no romperlo. Además, es parte de sus ahorros, creo que sería justo que todos la recibieran ya que trabajaron duro durante casi todo el año. — Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Para qué vamos a ahorrar? Si según tú, nosotros no podemos salir de aquí. — Atem se puso en jarra.

Seto sólo sonrió. —Creo que esto es señal suficiente de que mis palabras no son ciertas. — Murmuró en un volumen tan bajo que Atem casi no lo escuchó, pero consiguió oír esas palabras que significaban mucho, aun así, este decidió hacerse el sordo.

—Bien, supongo que me voy. — Atem volvió a suspirar, esta vez con más intensidad.

—No terminamos. — Kaiba dijo con firmeza. Atem se detuvo en sus pasos, dejando caer sus hombros denotando cansancio. —Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos a salir. — Seto tomó uno de sus sacos y se lo puso, junto con una bufanda. Atem se mantuvo en su lugar, parpadeando con confusión.

—¿Tú y yo? ¿Salir? De nuevo, ¿es una broma? — Se mostró indignado.

—No. Tampoco te estoy preguntando, estás obligado a salir conmigo.

Atem rodó sus ojos. —Nunca tengo opción contigo. —

Los demás no volvieron a ver a Atem durante la noche, él fue llevado con Kaiba a afuera de la mansión donde los esperaba una limusina. El cielo estaba negro, con el blanco de la nieve brillando por los suelos, Atem había olvidado como se sentía el frio del exterior al estar tanto tiempo adentro. No tuvo oportunidad de quejarse por el clima ya que pronto tuvo que entrar al vehículo que tenía encendida la calefacción, se sentía tan cómoda pero el sirviente no quería aceptar semejante lujo ganado por tortura y sangre.

A su lado, se sentaba Kaiba, vestido con un saco negro abotonado, que era largo hasta las rodillas y un poco ancho, casi no podía notarse la perfección de su cuerpo delgado, su cuello también estaba cubierto por una bufanda roja. Atem no tenía nada de eso, nada más se decidió por llevar un saco cerrado y ya.

—Isono, ya sabes a donde ir. — Kaiba le habló a su chofer y guardia fiel. Atem frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso.

—¿Adónde vamos? — Preguntó con sospecha.

—Es una sorpresa. — Seto respondió mirando a la ventana mientras la limusina comenzaba a arrancar, alejándolos de la mansión. —Nadie sabe esto, más que unos guardias confiables y tú. — Añadió.

Atem también apartó su mirada, fijando sus ojos en el paisaje. —Detesto tus sorpresas. — Ante estas palabras, mirando hacia otro lado, no pudo darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba sonriendo.

El viaje fue silencioso y se les hizo bastante largo, Atem aprovechó para observar el exterior que tanto extrañaba, viendo las luces que decoraban las ventanas de algunas casas y edificios, las calles adornadas con colores y brillos; personas disfrazadas y vestidas para la ocasión, familias con niños brincando felices mientras llevaban bolsas de regalos. Y lo más importante, el hombre vestido de Santa Claus en la plaza nevada entregando obsequios a los niños; Atem sonrió sin darse cuenta, recordando su infancia, los pedidos de Yuugi al abuelo para llevarlo hasta ahí.

Suspiró, quería volver a esa infancia.

Seto lo escuchó, sintiendo esa nostalgia, recordando también las navidades que pasaba con Mokuba, saliendo a pasear en las noches frías para alejarse de las fiestas de Gozaburo donde los demás se emborrachaban y contaban chismes como si no tuvieran otro tema de conversación. Lo único que al ojiazul le gustaban de esas fechas, era ver a Mokuba sonreír al estar con aquel Santa, al recibir un regalo de este.

Adoraba esa sonrisa.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban cerca del lugar. Deteniendo la limusina cerca del puente, Atem se sobresaltó al sentir el vehículo parar en una zona que carecía de gente y luces. —¿Qué pasa? — Sonó desesperado, no quería, pero no podía evitarlo.

Seto abrió la puerta de la limusina y salió. —Sal de ahí. — Ordenó simplemente.

Atem sacudió su cabeza, manteniéndose del otro lado del asiento, lejos de las manos de Kaiba. —No pienso salir hasta que me digas qué pasa. — Dijo con firmeza, sintiéndose un poco asustado.

—Atem-kun, por favor, sal. Es importante. — Esa voz… No era la de Kaiba, no podía ser la de nadie más ni nadie menos que…

Se atrevió a salir, asomando su cabeza por la puerta abierta, sin levantarse del asiento, quedándose nada más en el borde. No podía ver a esa persona, aquella voz que reconocía y que hace tanto tiempo que no había escuchado.

Cuando no lo vio, se sintió furioso que se puso de pie bruscamente buscándolo. —¿Dónde está? — Atem miró fijamente a Kaiba, frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

Un dedo lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro, llamando su atención, Atem se volteó, notando a una persona barbuda y de cabello blanco con un gorro rojo y blanco y un traje ancho con la misma combinación, tenía una bolsa en la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, que por la reacción aferró sus manos al pecho de su jefe, quien sonrió con cierto disfrute.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz…! ¡Ah! — Antes de que el barbudo pudiera terminar la oración, Atem usó sus dos dedos en forma de 'v' para picarle los ojos. Este se quedó gimiendo de dolor.

—¡Atem! — Seto trató de llamarle la atención, pero su sirviente se adelantó y avanzó a saltar sobre el barbudo, intentando arrancarle la barba.

—¿¡Quien eres!? — Reveló su rostro bruscamente, calmándose como si un rayo le hubiera pegado en el corazón al poder ver con mejores ojos la identidad de la persona disfrazada. —¿Ba-Bakura? — Atem tartamudeó, sintiendo la necesidad de vomitar, o de llorar, o quizás gritar. No sabía qué hacer.

El joven sonrió, soportando el peso de Atem encima suyo. Seto se le acercó y los levantó del suelo con impaciencia. —Bien, ya lo descubriste, ahora, cálmate o volveremos a la mansión. — Kaiba dijo sintiéndose un poco molestado. Atem estaba tan shockeado por lo que tenía en frente que no podía siquiera discutirle al ojiazul.

—Bakura…— Murmuró.

—Hola. — Bakura estaba preparado para este encuentro, aunque no sabía que Atem reaccionaría así. La timidez tomó lo mejor de él, no sabía qué decir.

No supo cuando ni como sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, sus labios fruncidos con lágrimas cálidas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, aunque nada salió. Atem cayó al suelo, con sus piernas hundidas en la nieve, su cuerpo temblando mientras miraba al suelo tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que no estaba soñando. —¿Esto es real? — Logró decir con su voz quebrada.

—Sin duda, lo es. — Kaiba contestó con simpleza, sabiendo que Atem reaccionaría así.

Bakura se arrodilló, poniéndose a la altura de Atem, descansando su mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo compañero. —No es un sueño, si es lo que piensas. Vine a ayudarte, a devolverte el favor que me hiciste. — Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Atem levantó su mirada para apreciar la existencia de este, saber que está vivo; poder tocarlo, tenerlo frente a sus ojos, tan vivo, tan real.

Kaiba… Seto, no le mintió. Bakura estaba vivo después de todo. Ahora sí, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, rozando sus mejillas. —Perdóname. — No pudo evitar murmurar.

—¿Por qué? — Bakura inclinó su cabeza, confundido. —Tú me salvaste. — Seto le había comentado la culpa que Atem había estado sintiendo y todo lo que vivió después de que logró escaparse, así que imaginó que esas palabras provenían de esa culpa y trató de aliviarla.

Lo consiguió, Atem suspiró de alivio, agachando su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. Este era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido.

No estaban aburridos, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Invitados llamándolos de cada esquina ni siquiera para hacerles pedidos serios sino para ridiculizarlos, la mayoría mimaba a Jounouchi, dándole palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro de verdad. El rubio tenía que tragarse las burlas, hasta que un momento casi perdía la paciencia y lo arruinaba todo, pero Yuugi hizo lo mejor para calmarlo.

Aunque, a Yuugi también lo molestaban y no por cómo lo trataban a él, sino por cómo trataban a Anzu, de nuevo tratando de tocarla debido a su falda corta, silbándole y diciéndole cosas sucias que hacían que su sangre hirviera en furia.

Aunque, tenía una idea para sacarla de ese apuro.

Se aproximó con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro, pegando brincos ridículos que lo salvarían de esta situación. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Anzu, este la tomó de las manos y la obligó a brincar con él. —¡Eh! ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — Uno de los hombres le preguntó bruscamente, definitivamente molesto por haber sido alejado de la chica linda. Anzu quería hacerle la misma pregunta.

—¡Bailamos! — Yuugi exageró el entusiasmo en su voz, todavía brincando con Anzu en círculos.

Anzu abrió sus ojos como platos, rápidamente siguiéndole la corriente, dibujando una sonrisa. —¡Si, bailemos! —Ella también trató de exagerar el disfrute, agradeciéndole internamente a Yuugi por salvarla.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y luego rompieron a reír. —¡Este duende es el alma de la fiesta! — Uno gritó entre risas.

—¡Los sirvientes de Seto Kaiba son los más divertidos! — Otro añadió.

Los dos tuvieron que seguir bailando patéticamente, dando vueltas y vueltas juntos, mientras los otros aplaudían.

Jounouchi estaba en el fondo, distraído por el espectáculo que su amigo estaba haciendo. De inmediato supo sus intenciones y sonrió victorioso. —¡Oye, perrito! ¡Ven aquí! — Una voz femenina, arrastrada le llamó su atención. Se volteó con curiosidad para ver a una Mai ebria acercándose a él. —Hazme algún truquito, ¿sí? — Tenía una sonrisa torcida, y un fuerte olor a alcohol. La mujer frotó su cabeza, con una risita. — O mejor, sírveme un poco más de vino. — Sacudió la copa en su cara.

Jounouchi frunció el ceño, quitándole la copa. —Ya tomaste suficiente. — Dijo con firmeza, sin saber por qué cuidaba tanto de ella. Simplemente, a veces la veía tan frágil, con unos ojos tristes que le causaba mucho interés.

Sacudió su cabeza, nada de interés. No debía meterse con esa supervisora.

Mai subió el volumen de su risa, dejándose caer sobre los brazos del rubio. —Ah, eres un perro responsable, cuidas muy bien de tu dueña. — Le estiró el dedo índice, pinchando la punta de su nariz con su uña.

—No eres mi dueña. — Se atrevió a responder.

—Si lo soy, y te ordeno que me traigas más vino. Es más, beberemos juntos. ¿El perrito puede beber vino? ¡Será divertido! — Otra vez, una risa arrastrada salió de los labios de la rubia.

Jounouchi la tomó con firmeza, ya que esta estaba tambaleándose. —Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, no quiero tener problemas. — No supo por qué dijo eso realmente, hubiera sido mejor ignorarla.

—Tendrás problemas si me llevas a esa zona prohibida, alcohol y una cama podría traer resultados indeseables. — La mujer susurró con cierta seducción en su voz, que causó un escalofrío recorrer la espalda del rubio.

Aun así, no se hizo hacia atrás con su ofrecimiento y la llevó a su habitación, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias.

Estaba feliz, aliviado en cierta forma, lo tenía a Bakura frente a él, y no era una pesadilla ni tampoco un sueño. Además, estaba afuera, lejos de la mansión, pudiendo apreciar las luces que decoraban la ciudad. Su felicidad estaría completa si tan solo pudiera estar con Yuugi también.

Trató de no ponerse triste, disfrutando de la presencia del albino, liberándose de la culpa que había sentido hace mucho tiempo. La pregunta era… ¿Por qué Kaiba estaba haciendo esto? Y...

¿Por qué Bakura estaba vestido de Santa?

—Esto no es todo lo que haremos en la noche, de hecho, como dije, estoy aquí para ayudarte. — Bakura le comenzó a explicar.

Atem inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. — ¿Ayudarme?

—Si, ¿no quieres hacerle un regalo a tu abuelo? — La mención de su abuelo detuvo el corazón de Atem por unos segundos, de nuevo sintió el frio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Agachó su cabeza. —No… O sea, sí, pero no quiero verlo sabiendo que no podré quedarme con él. — Atem respondió con cierta tristeza. Seto lo escuchó con atención.

Bakura comprendió su dolor, pero tenía que insistirle. —No lo verás, por eso estoy aquí. Le daremos ese regalo que tanto quiere, lo compraremos con nuestra billetera confiable. — Dijo señalando a Kaiba. — Y yo se lo entregaré, tendrá una carta a tu nombre y el de tu hermano. — El albino le ofreció todo el plan que habían organizado con Kaiba, sólo necesitaban la aprobación de Atem y podrían seguir.

Atem se quedó pensando, apoyando su espalda en la limusina. Podrían usar el dinero de Kaiba, y Bakura le entregaría el regalo, no estaría obligado a tener una conversación incomoda con su abuelo. Pero ¿por qué hacían todo esto? Sacudió su cabeza, podía aprovecharlo, después de todo, Kaiba también estaba corriendo riesgos. ¿No?

—Bueno, el abuelo siempre quiso tener una cámara de video. — Atem mencionó, pensativo. Cuando eran pequeños a él le gustaba grabar cada momento que vivían, incluso los más casuales que no tenían mucha importancia, pero para él eran valiosos. Hasta que Atem lo rompió sin querer mientras jugaba con Yuugi.

Aunque también la usaba para grabar a las mujeres que pasaban cerca de su tienda. Suspiró, quizás no sea bueno regalarle una cámara nueva.

Decidió cambiar de opinión. — Mejor le regalo un reloj. — Atem se corrigió rápidamente. Bakura y Kaiba se miraron confundidos, pero asintieron sin más.

—Entonces, andando, sé de un lugar que tiene buenos relojes. — Dijo Kaiba, caminando con sus manos en sus bolsillos, entrando en la limusina.

Antes de entrar al vehículo, Atem se le quedó mirando a Bakura. —¿Por qué haces esto? — Le preguntó al albino.

Bakura levantó sus manos, con una media sonrisa. —No es mi idea, yo sólo quería participar. Deberías hacerle esa pregunta a él. — Señaló al ojiazul, quien ya estaba dentro de la limusina, con sus brazos cruzados mirando hacia adelante.

Atem se quedó cavilando, de nuevo con esa confusión en su corazón.

En cuanto Atem y Bakura entraron también a la limusina, Kaiba dio la orden para que arrancara y los llevara a ese lugar.

Esa risa arrastrada ya no le molestaba tanto, de hecho, estaba riéndose con ella, sintiendo el sabor del vino sobre toda su lengua, con los brazos femeninos rodeando su cuello mientras bebía de su copa llena, vaciándola inmediatamente.

Jounouchi se había quitado ese incomodo disfraz de perro porque Mai se lo había ordenado, aun estando ebria, mantenía su autoridad, teniendo un repentino cambio de humor, diciendo que le molestaba lo ridículo que se veía. Luego, ella le insistió con las copas y Jounouchi bebió del vino para que ella se callara y lo dejara en paz, pero en cuanto probó un poco, no pudo parar. Ambos tomaron y tomaron hasta que se olvidaron de donde estaban y de todos sus problemas.

Sólo eran ellos dos, y estaban riéndose como tontos.

De pronto, se silenciaron y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de cada uno, a pesar de que estaban mareados y torpes, sus miradas estaban firmes.

—¿Se podría decir que este silencio es cómodo o incómodo? — Mai preguntó de repente con un tono más suave.

—No lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas? — El rubio se mostró indiferente pero no soltó su mirada.

—Que me molesta. — Fue lo único que respondió, antes de avanzar directamente hacia los labios del rubio, quien, a pesar de estar embriagado, se sintió sorprendido de esta acción. ¡La supervisora lo estaba besando!

No lo pensó, sólo lo sintió, dejándose llevar quizás por los efectos del alcohol, pero cerró sus ojos y respondió a su beso, profundizándolo un poco más. No supo por qué y tampoco se preguntó, sólo siguió con sus acciones, cayendo en la cama encima de Mai, mezclando sus alientos con sabor a vino, y sus respiraciones encontradas, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aire. Pero no soportaron la distancia y volvieron a romperla.

El frio había desaparecido, el calor era lo único que llenaba sus cuerpos, quizás por el efecto del vino o por el roce de sus cuerpos. No les importaba, sólo se estaban sintiendo.

La ropa se volvió un obstáculo, así que empezaron a quitársela, desesperados por sentir la piel de cada uno, con el sudor que comenzaba a salir, los latidos de sus corazones golpeaban con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el nombre de este ardiente sentimiento que comenzó a surgir de pronto. Nada más siguieron besándose como si no hubiera otra razón para respirar.

Mientras eso sucedía, tanto Yuugi como Anzu siguieron participando de la fiesta, ignorando el hecho de que Jounouchi desapareció misteriosamente. Estuvieron ocupados distrayendo a los invitados, hasta que estos se quedaron cansados y fueron atendidos por otros sirvientes.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se terminaba, Anzu y Yuugi tuvieron la oportunidad de apartarse a tomar algo caliente. Ni siquiera Seto Kaiba estaba presente en la fiesta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Sabes donde está Atem? — Anzu preguntó de repente, mientras tomaba de su café que tanto necesitaba.

Yuugi se alzó de hombros. —Quizás tiene una tarea especial que cumplir. Tampoco están el señor Kaiba, la supervisora y Jounouchi. — Frunció el ceño preocupado, abrazando con sus manos la taza con café caliente. Suspiró, y Anzu notó su preocupación.

—Oye, gracias por ayudarme. — Decidió cambiar el tema. Yuugi levantó su cabeza, sorprendido.

—¡Ah! No fue nada. — Se rascó su cabeza con torpeza, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

—De hecho, si lo fue. Quien sabe donde estaría ahora si no hubieras aparecido. — La chica apartó su rostro, escondiéndolo entre su cabello castaño.

Yuugi sonrió levemente, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso consigo mismo. Estaba por decir algo, pero alguien lo interrumpió. —¡Tú eres…! — Esa voz… No se le hacía conocida, el chico llevaba cabello negro y lacio, se veía bastante guapo y … estaba mirando fijamente a Anzu.

Anzu levantó su mirada, viendo con sorpresa y sonrojada al muchacho que la saludaba.

El chico se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos. —¡Eres la chica de la linda voz! ¡Olvidé preguntarte tu nombre! — Yuugi no supo por qué se sintió molesto ante la cercanía de estos dos.

—Anzu, ¿Quién es? —Yuugi le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Anzu sacudió su cabeza, avergonzada. —¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca me dijo su nombre! — Respondió nerviosamente.

El muchacho se echó a reír con torpeza. —¡Ah! Mis modales, disculpa. Me llamo Otogi, pero puedes decirme Ryuuji. — Le guiñó el ojo. —Y ahora veo que te llamas Anzu.

—Eh, si, Otogi. — Anzu apartó sus manos, y pronunció con mucho énfasis el apellido del muchacho, manteniendo la distancia.

—Bueno, se supone que no tengo que estar por aquí, pero sólo vine a buscar un poco de agua. — Otogi dijo tomando una de las botellas y luego volviendo a la puerta. —Espero verte de nuevo, Anzu-chan. — Volvió a guiñar el ojo y se marchó.

Anzu gruñó, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, apretando sus puños con fuerza. —No me llames así. —Masculló.

Yuugi tragó un poco de saliva, sintiéndose incomodo y nervioso por alguna razón.

El reloj ya estaba comprado, era hermoso, brillaba bastante, pero era un poco sutil, algo que le diría a su abuelo que el objeto era bastante lujoso y caro y que tampoco llamaría la atención del resto. Era simplemente perfecto. A su abuelo le gustaban las cosas costosas, y su reloj ya estaba un poco viejo y desgastado, Atem sintió que no había hecho una mala elección.

Sin embargo, ahora venía la parte más difícil: la de entregar ese obsequio. Como se dijo, Bakura debía hacerlo, aun así, a Atem le incomodaba siquiera volver a ver la entrada de su hogar, no quería recordar lo lejos que estaba de él y que no podría regresar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Le angustiaba demasiado.

La limusina se estacionó un poco lejos, pero era suficiente para que Atem pudiera ver la puerta desde la ventana. —Bueno, aquí viene mi parte. — Bakura dijo, tomando el regalo de Atem y acomodándose el disfraz de Santa mientras salía de la limusina.

Quedaron Atem y Kaiba solos en el vehículo, observando las acciones del albino, quien se acercaba a la puerta con todo el entusiasmo. Atem se sintió nervioso, tragó saliva pensando en detener a Bakura, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo y que no era conveniente.

Además, Bakura ya estaba golpeando la entrada de la tienda; las luces estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que su abuelo estaba aun despierto. ¿Quizás esperando a sus nietos? Otro motivo de tristeza para Atem era pensar en que su abuelo pasaría las fiestas él solo. En momentos así, quería llorar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que la puerta se abrió.

Bakura se paró derecho y mantuvo su sonrisa. —¡Feliz navidad! — Fue lo único que le dijo, extendiendo el regalo envuelto con una pequeña nota pegada encima. El anciano llevaba su pijama puesto, y miraba con curiosidad al Santa posicionado en su puerta.

Por unos segundos pensó que sería sus nietos, pero la esperanza se desvaneció enseguida cuando vio al barbudo. —¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó tomando la caja.

—Un regalo de parte de Atem y Yuugi Mutou. — Al escuchar estos nombres, al anciano se le abrieron los ojos como platos, brillando posiblemente de alegría.

—Ellos… ¿Dónde están? ¿Van a venir? — La emoción se notaba en su voz, que también reflejaba cierta desesperación. Bakura hizo un esfuerzo por no quebrarse al darle la mala noticia de que sus nietos no pasarían la navidad con él.

—Me temo que están muy ocupados con el trabajo, pero me pidieron que le dejara esto a usted. ¡Feliz navidad! — El albino trató de apurarse a irse, ya que no quería enfrentar una conversación incomoda con el anciano.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo también tengo algo para ellos! — El abuelo de los mellizos insistió, Bakura se volteó viendo cómo sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Parecía ser un pequeño sobre, quizás con una tarjeta o… una carta. Esos mellizos siempre jugaban a las cartas. Bakura lo tomó y asintió.

—Se los haré llegar. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó, escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

Dejó salir el aire que no estaba sosteniendo al haber finalizado con su misión.

Atem y Kaiba lo estaban esperando afuera de la limusina, el joven de cabello tricolor fue el primero en salir, desesperado por tener respuestas, por saber lo que su abuelo dijo y la expresión que había en su rostro.

Bakura mantuvo su sonrisa y le extendió el sobre a Atem, este lo tomó con su mano temblorosa. —¿Te lo dio él? — Bakura asintió. Atem decidió no abrirlo por ahora, quería hacerlo cuando estuviera con Yuugi. —Lo abriré después. — Dijo al guardarlo el bolsillo de su saco. Quería preguntar más sobre su abuelo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería saber.

—Entonces, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Atem-kun, te diría que le mandes saludos a Yuugi-kun, pero, mejor no. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos otra vez, quien sabe. — Bakura extendió su mano. —Nos vemos. — Atem lo aceptó, sonriendo también y estrechando su mano.

—Gracias, Bakura, en serio. — Atem le agradeció genuinamente, y la sonrisa del albino sólo se amplió un poco más. El joven de cabello tricolor apuntó su mirada hacia el ojiazul, quien se estaba apartando de la escena, Seto estaba muy distraído y alejado desde que comenzaron con su viaje, aun así, aprovechó esto para hablar seriamente con Bakura. —Bakura, antes de irte, necesito saber algo. — Comenzó a decir, recibiendo toda la atención del albino. —¿Qué pasó después de que escapaste? — Bakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Comencé a correr y pensé que me estarían persiguiendo, pero luego me encontré con el señor Kaiba, creí que era mi momento para morir, sin embargo, el me ofreció una mano. — Explicó sin complicaciones. —Él dijo que fingiría mi muerte, tenía que viajar a América, a una zona que no estuviera ocupada por la corporación de su padre.

—Entonces, aprovechaste y le mandaste la postal a Anzu. — Atem añadió, sin omitir ese pequeño detalle; la modelo que Anzu admiraba, estaba en ese continente.

Bakura asintió, riendo con torpeza. —Si, temía que ella se sintiera mal, pues yo era lo que único que tenía, pero el señor Kaiba me contó que ahora tiene nuevos amigos. — Sonrió suavemente.

Atem frunció el ceño. —Desde siempre que estuviste manteniendo el contacto con él. — Dijo con cierta molestia, pues Kaiba jamás le había contado eso.

—Bueno, me contaba lo que quería saber y lo que él quería que supiera. Y me pidió este favor. — Le guiñó su ojo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo esto por mí? — Atem sabía que no debía preguntarle a Bakura, que tenía que preguntarle directamente al ojiazul, sin embargo, también estaba seguro de que Kaiba no le diría toda la verdad, así que confió en que el albino le diría su secreto.

—Ya te dije, tienes que preguntarle a él. — Respondió llevando su dedo índice a sus labios.

Atem apretó sus puños, haciendo una mueca. —¡Él no me lo dirá! ¡Es tan arrogante, molesto y egoísta! ¡Siempre hace lo que le da la gana y se mete en mis asuntos sin decirme por qué! ¡Yo…! — No pudo evitar quejarse, pero Bakura lo interrumpió.

—¿Lo quieres? — Esto sobresaltó al joven de cabello tricolor.

Estaba por decir que no, pero realmente no sabía qué contestar. Lo amaba, después de tanto tiempo intentando odiarlo, seguía amándolo, sin saber siquiera cuando había comenzado a tomarle cariño.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? — Atem apartó su mirada.

—Porque sé que el señor Kaiba te quiere a ti. — Bakura contestó, sin borrar su sonrisa. —La forma en la que él me hablaba de ti, no dejaba de mencionarte y eso sólo demostraba lo mucho que se preocupa. — Al escuchar esto, Atem no pudo evitar mirar al ojiazul, quien tenía su espalda apoyada en la limusina, con sus brazos cruzados, esperando a que los dos terminaran de hablar. —Si te preguntas si deberías confiar en él, yo te digo que sí. — Bakura fue más directo que Anzu, le dio la respuesta inmediatamente, aunque Atem todavía seguía confundido, pero su odio, estaba desvaneciéndose.

Hecha esta charla, se despidieron sin saber si volverían a verse, Bakura no regresó a la limusina; los dejó a Atem y a Kaiba solos bajo su propia cuenta, el albino quería dar una caminata por la ciudad antes de regresar a América.

Atem estuvo como tonto mirando al castaño, recordando todo lo que había vivido con él. Sus peleas, sus cuidados, su violencia, su protección… sus besos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a semejante vinculo? Es como si desde siempre se hubieran preocupado el uno por el otro.

Kaiba se dio cuenta de la presencia de su sirviente, y le devolvió la mirada. —¿Ahora qué? — Atem le preguntó.

—Ahora podríamos volver a la mansión. — Kaiba ofreció, abriendo la puerta de la limusina, pero Atem no se movió.

—De hecho, quisiera caminar un poco. — Esto detuvo los movimientos del castaño, quien se le quedó mirando con sorpresa, aun así, asintió sin vacilar.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos por el puente, las calles ya andaban un poco silenciosas, pues todos ya estaban en sus casas celebrando con sus familias, y sólo unas pocas personas estaban en las calles; podían ser los que celebraban en la plaza, los que volvían de una fiesta o quienes no tenían un hogar para estar. Atem ahora podía notar las vidas diferentes que cada persona podía tener, que no todos podían estar bajo un techo, calentitos y celebrando las fiestas con una familia feliz.

Había algunos que aún en estas noches vivían el estrés y la angustia, junto con el peso de la soledad y el frio.

Hablando de frio, Atem sintió una fuerte ventisca golpearlo, temblando intensamente en su lugar, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sabiendo que el saco que se puso no era muy abrigado. Seto notó esto, y detuvo sus pasos.

Atem lo miró con curiosidad, dejando de caminar también. Veía que el ojiazul estaba quitándose la bufanda y de pronto, ahora esa bufanda estaba rodeando su propio cuello, calentándolo ligeramente. —Deberías abrigarte un poco mejor. — Esto fue lo único que Seto le dijo, antes de volver a caminar.

Atem no siguió sus pasos, se quedó casi bloqueado, duro como una estatua debido a la sorpresa. Kaiba le puso su bufanda para protegerlo del frío. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? Toda esta noche parecía ser una especie de jugada para que Atem lo perdonara.

Y bueno, estaba funcionando, no lo iba a negar.

El joven de cabello tricolor apuró sus pasos para alcanzar el caminar del castaño, aun sintiéndose un poco confundido por tener la bufanda de su jefe cuidándolo del frio. Se sentía tan suave en su cuello y tan cálida, sin contar que el aroma del ojiazul aun permanecía e invadía su nariz, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la tela de la bufanda.

De nuevo, su corazón estaba latiendo por la persona que tenía a su lado. Aun así, sentía frío en sus manos. ¿Acaso Kaiba le permitiría …? No, no se lo iba a preguntar, sólo iba a hacerlo. Con sus brazos rodeó el de Kaiba, apoyándose ligeramente en su hombro, o hasta donde llegaba, buscando su calor para poder sentirlo.

Esto tomó desprevenido a Seto Kaiba, quien sintió sus mejillas arder al tener a Atem abrazando su brazo. Creía que su sirviente estaba enojado con él todavía. Quizás el frío podía más que su orgullo.

Bien, lo dejaría así.

De pronto, sintió a su sirviente detenerse. ¿Ahora qué? Se volteó a mirarlo, viendo sus ojos amatistas tan brillantes, con algo que lo tenía cautivado, sin darse cuenta, estaban frente a una fiesta de luces, y en el centro estaba el gran árbol decorado.

¿Así que a Atem le gustaban esas cosas tan vistosas?

—¡Vamos, Seto! ¡Siempre quise ver la fiesta de luces en navidad! — Atem tiró de su brazo como un niño pequeño, formando una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero, lo que más le sorprendió al castaño, fue que lo llamó por su nombre de nuevo; resistió la necesidad de sonreír.

Disfrutando cómo se veía la sonrisa de Atem, lo llevó a la fiesta de luces, quedando frente al árbol decorado. Las luces hacían brillar sus alrededores, en un circulo que hacía resaltar el verde del árbol y los diversos colores de su decoración, pero algo que mantuvo ocupado a los ojos de Seto Kaiba, era cómo se veía Atem debajo de esas luces, con esa sonrisa amplia y ese color amatista tan intenso que él adoraba.

Es como si nunca hubiera vivido ese sufrimiento, como si Atem fuera feliz.

Sin darse cuenta, música había comenzado a sonar, pues un violinista estaba presente junto con otras personas que lo escuchaban. Atem notó a una pareja comenzar a bailar con felicidad, y él no pudo evitar mirar al ojiazul con una media sonrisa. Seto le devolvió la mirada, sin comprender sus intenciones.

Atem se sentía tan relajado y feliz que ya no le importaba la vergüenza o la incomodidad, sólo tomó las manos frías de Seto y lo acercó a su cuerpo. —¡Bailemos! — Dijo, sonriente.

Seto frunció su ceño, confundido por la repentina emoción de su sirviente, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. Atem siguió los pasos que el ojiazul le había enseñado aquella vez, sólo que ahora se movía con más rapidez, al ritmo de la melodía del violín; no le importaba los pasos torpes que daban, a tal punto que había comenzado a reír con cierta inocencia.

Seto admiraba su belleza bajo las luces, con la nieve cayendo sobre su cabello, el blanco mezclándose con su ropa oscura y el rojo de la bufanda; esa mezcla resaltaba la hermosura de Atem con su alegría. Su corazón estaba reaccionando intensamente ante su sonrisa.

Atem se abrazó más a Seto, girando lentamente hasta detenerse en un solo lugar, apoyando sus frentes mientras respiraban relajadamente, olvidándose de sus problemas. Volviendo sus latidos en uno.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban sonriendo.

—Feliz navidad, Seto. — Atem murmuro, mirando el azul en sus ojos.

—Feliz navidad, Atem. — Le respondió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

Luego de disfrutar de la fiesta de luces, tomaron fuerza de voluntad para volver a la limusina y regresar a la mansión, el viaje de nuevo había estado en silencio, hasta que el camino se hacía más corto y pronto el vehículo estacionó cerca de la entrada, manteniéndose lejos para ser discretos. Aun así, se detuvo bruscamente, que Atem perdió el balance en su propio asiento y se deslizó sin querer, chocándose con el cuerpo de Seto, con sus manos aferradas a su pecho.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde, su palma estaba apreciando los latidos intensos que provenían del corazón del ojiazul. Atem levantó su mirada para enfrentarla con la del castaño, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se tornaban cálidas al mezclarse.

Sólo un paso más.

Atem cerró sus ojos y con ternura probó los labios de Seto, quien enseguida le correspondió. El beso fue corto, pero a los pocos segundos volvieron a probarse, con más intensidad. Seto tomaba sus mejillas ruborizadas, acariciándolas con su pulgar. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos en cuanto la calidez de sus labios se encontró.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire, y decidir lo que querían hacer. —No quiero entrar a la mansión todavía. — Atem susurró.

—Yo tampoco. — Seto le contestó, acercando el cuerpo de Atem al suyo. Tenía una idea. —Isono, te toca encargarte de las cámaras, nosotros entraremos en un rato. — Le dijo a su chofer.

Isono obedeció enseguida, sabiendo el significado detrás de sus palabras. Abandonó la limusina, dejando en completa privacidad a los dos.

El silencio era suyo, y no era para nada incómodo. Seto recostó a Atem en el asiento, quedando encima de él; se miraron fijamente, sintiendo el calor crecer. —¿Aquí y ahora? — Seto le preguntó.

Atem sonrió, rodeando el cuello del castaño con sus brazos. —Aquí y ahora. — Respondió.

Y así como acordaron eso, volvieron a besarse, con mucha más vehemencia, soltando las cadenas que se habían colocado, sin querer pensar en el lugar en donde estaban viviendo, ni en el peligro que podrían estar corriendo por el secreto que estaban creando. Nada les preocupó en ese momento y nada querían detener. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera, y pudieran estar así eternamente.

Pero, sabiendo que no era así, decidieron entregarlo todo esa noche.

Seto lentamente comenzó a quitarle la bufanda que le había puesto, dejándola caer al suelo, lo mismo hizo con su propio saco y Atem se quitó el suyo también. Manos seguras acariciaban su torso vestido, jugando con la tela de su camiseta, Atem sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello, que eran los dedos de Seto que sentía con curiosidad cada parte de su piel; luego le siguieron los besos, ya no más en los labios sino ahí, justo en su cuello, resistiendo a la tentación de dejar marcas con sus pequeñas mordidas.

Atem suspiraba pesadamente, la lengua cálida del ojiazul era electrizante, como cada vez que sus dedos hacían contacto con su piel ardiendo. Quisieron romper toda distancia pegando sus cuerpos lo más que podían, sabiendo que la ropa estaba comenzando a ser una molestia, pues el frio fue olvidado ante tanto calor que comenzaba a expandirse por todo el cuerpo.

Atem fue quien comenzó a desnudar a Seto, desabotonando con delicadeza su camisa, sintiendo la suave piel, viendo los definidos abdominales que se levantaba en su torso, dando paso a grandes y fuertes pectorales donde se resguardaba su corazón que ahora latía desenfrenado.

Quería tomar ese cuerpo que lucía tan perfecto ante el brillo de sus ojos que ardían sin control como llamas poderosamente motivadas, la curiosidad tomaba lo mejor de él, pues era la primera vez que tenía alguien, no a cualquiera, desnudándose ante su mirada .

Sin resistirlo, acercó de nuevo el rostro de su amado al suyo, para besar con pasión esa cálida boca, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y jugaran entre ellas. La saliva comenzaba a escaparse de la comisura, pero esto no les importaba; ya nada les importaba.

Sólo eran ellos y nada más ellos.

Seto rozó con su dedo índice el final de la camiseta de Atem, sintiendo su piel al levantar a pasos lentos la prenda. Aunque, con cierta impaciencia, extendió su mano para meterla por debajo, disfrutando de la sensación cálida de su abdomen, apreciando como se tensaba el estómago ante el tacto.

Ya no quería sentirlo nada más, sino verlo, así que desnudó su torso completamente; viendo a su sirviente, no… a su amante, expuesto ante sus ojos. Su abdomen ligeramente esculpido, sus pezones erectos, la palidez de su piel y la clavícula resaltando a través de esta. Sus ojos fijos en su cuello, notando aquella nuez que se movía cuando el tricolor tragaba saliva. Las mejillas de Atem ya comenzaban a tornarse rojas, su respiración agitada, que le encendía ver cómo su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba constantemente.

Atem era una belleza que no podía perderse, por eso no vaciló al ir un poco más abajo, quitando ese cinturón que se volvía una molestia, siguiendo con el botón y luego el cierre. No pudo notar ese bulto.

Suspiró y volvió a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de Atem, besándolo hasta quedarse sin aire, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, causando que este largara un silencioso gemido.

A Seto no le parecía suficiente, quería oír más.

Su lengua encontró su lugar en sus pezones, dibujando un circulo de saliva sobre ellos, pudiendo apreciar a Atem resistiendo sus gemidos y suspiros, jadeando pesadamente. Con una media sonrisa, Seto pinchó uno de los pezones con sus dientes.

Atem no pudo resistirlo y emitió un sonido que no supo que podía hacer, seguido del nombre de su amado. —¡Seto! —Gimió. Esta sensación era tan nueva, tan diferente y placentera, jamás había experimentado algo semejante, electrizante; su piel se erizaba ante el más mínimo contacto, la ignorancia se hacía presente, pero era más fuerte su curiosidad cuando internamente pedía que su amado ojiazul continuara tocándolo y explorándolo con esa intensidad.

Seto siguió su camino con su lengua, yendo hacia abajo, y abajo y más abajo. Alcanzando su objetivo hasta su entrepierna, pudiendo ver ese bulto perfecto que demostraba su deseo. El ojiazul lamió sus propios labios al verlo.

Antes de hacer algo, primero tenía que deshacerse de una cosa.

Atem sintió que sus pantalones iban bajando lentamente, elevó ligeramente su cintura para ayudarlo, no creyó que después le seguiría a su bóxer, pero pronto se encontró completamente desnudo ante Seto Kaiba.

De todo lo que podía haber pensado que haría, nunca supo que las cosas se tornarían de esta manera, que estaría ahora en la noche de navidad, en una limusina, desnudo frente a Kaiba, no, Seto. Que podría sonreír ante esta idea, y que su calor le pertenecería a esa persona, quien tenía su mirada suave y no denotaba perversión.

No, había respeto en la mirada de Seto, y quizás… Amor.

Atem quería decírselo, porque estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, de que no era nada más que atracción, no era sólo sexo lo que estaban haciendo, ni tampoco dejaría de sentir cosas por él en cuanto la noche terminara. Él estaba enamorado de Seto.

Atem quería hacerle el amor y quería que se lo hicieran también. Ya no era como antes.

Pero antes de poder decirle esas dos importantes palabras, necesitaba que los dos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Por eso, se acomodó, sentándose un poco para poder desabrochar el cinturón del castaño. Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas del castaño, deslizando lentamente la cremallera, resbalando el pantalón de aquellas largas y fuertes piernas.

Seto perdió la concentración que tenía en la semi erección de su pareja, notando que Atem quería verlo también. Lo entendía y no iba a detenerlo.

Quedó a su merced, con Atem desnudándolo en su limusina, haciendo lo que jamás creía que haría. Pero, estaba seguro, ya no temblaba, ya no tenía miedo.

Quería hacerle el amor a Atem.

Finalmente, ambos estaban desnudos, mirándose fijamente, con sus miembros rozándose involuntariamente, una fricción que generaba un deseo incontrolable. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Atem se sentó en el regazo del castaño, envolviéndose en sus brazos fuertes y firmes, pegando sus pechos desnudos, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones.

Atem jadeaba, sintiendo latir algo más que su corazón, al pegar sus cuerpos un poco más compartiendo el inmenso calor. No hicieron más que mirarse, acercando lentamente sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios nuevamente.

Se besaron otra vez, como si hubieran estado años queriendo hacerlo, saboreando cada parte de sus bocas, como memorizándolas. Los dedos enredados en el cabello castaño, tirando ligeramente mientras profundizaban el beso, un gemido ahogado, seguido de esa confesión que quería gritarse. —Te amo. — Atem liberó ese sentimiento que estuvo guardando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y Seto respondió apretando el pequeño cuerpo en sus manos.

—Y yo a ti… Te amo tanto. — Al devolver estas palabras, Seto no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido, habiendo rozado su calor con el de su nueva pareja. Atem movía lentamente su cintura, queriendo sentir más de eso.

Haciendo crecer la intensa pasión que ya los estaba llenando, sabiendo que no había más distancia que romper, que todavía les faltaba más y más para sentir, sus piernas temblaban ante el deseo y el contacto electrizante que los hacía querer gritar.

Seto sabía lo que tenía que hacer, recostando suavemente a su amante en el asiento, se levantó para poder sacar lo que tenía guardado en uno de los pequeños armarios que había en el amplio vehículo. Atem vio entre sus manos una botellita que tenía un liquido que el ojiazul derramó en la palma.

Seto se lubricó las manos y especialmente sus dedos, tomando las bellas piernas delicadas de Atem y descansarlas sobre sus hombros. Lo miró fijamente cuando acercó su dedo índice a la entrada extendida de su amante, quien jadeaba tensamente.

Metiendo el primer dedo, Atem deja salir un gemido que tenía más dolor dentro que placer. Seto trató de no tensarse ante esto. —Relájate. — Le susurró suavemente. Atem asintió nerviosamente, sabiendo que este no es el peor dolor que había sentido, y que, si se dejaba explorar un poco más, quizás podría llegar a alcanzar el placer que estaba buscando.

Quería encontrarlo junto con Seto, así que le confió su cuerpo; le permitió dejar entrar el primer dedo, suspirando profundamente.

Seto exploró sus adentros, abriendo un poco más aquella entrada estrecha, logrando meter un segundo dedo. Atem le dio la bienvenida a este con otro gemido que esta vez, derramaba placer.

Seto sonrió levemente, sabiendo que iba por buen camino. Sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados, llenos de respeto que Atem apreciaba bastante, sintiendo su amor crecer cada vez más.

Cerró sus ojos, el tercer dedo había entrado ahora y por dios, que se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar mover un poco su cadera, dándole la señal al ojiazul para que fuera más rápido. Seto asintió levemente, metiendo y sacando con un poco más de rapidez, aun siendo delicado, temiendo causarle dolor.

—Seto…— Atem suspiró, su calor estaba latiendo, sus piernas se abrazaban a si mismas ante la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando. Esos dedos entraban profundamente por sus adentros, tocando un punto sensible que hizo que gimiera con fuerza.

Sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, creía que iba a estallar.

Seto adoraba verlo así, de esa manera; ese nuevo aspecto que Atem le estaba dando, y esos sonidos que emitía eran simplemente perfectos. ¿Cómo podía perderse algo así? ¿Cómo podía despreciar tal belleza que se entregaba con suma confianza a sus manos y labios, dándole un cariño tan valioso que no cualquiera podía tener? En ese sentido, Seto se sentía especial.

Haber sido elegido por Atem fue el mejor regalo de navidad, que le haya dicho que lo amaba era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

Por dios, quería hacerlo suyo ahora y para siempre.

Atem sintió un frio en su interior en cuanto Seto lo soltó, teniendo su mano libre para derramar el lubricante de nuevo en su palma, esta vez llevándola a su propio miembro, frotándose con cierta intensidad que causó que largara un par de gruñidos y gemidos, que Atem disfrutó en silencio, admirando la imagen de un Seto expuesto frente a él, con sus ojos sumidos al deseo y el placer.

Quería que lo hiciera suyo ahora y para siempre.

—Seto… Quiero tenerte. — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar entre jadeos, sintiendo el calor tomar lo mejor de él. —Quiero sentirte…— Suspiró al decirlo. —Quiero que me hagas el amor. — Tomó su mano con fuerza y lo acercó, chocando sus labios otra vez, con mucha más vehemencia que antes. Ahora se sumaba el grueso calor que comenzaba a entrar a su cuerpo, resistió unos gemidos de dolor dentro de la boca de su amado, sabiendo que lentamente ese dolor podría cesar, tornándose en un placer inolvidable.

Seto se movió lentamente, entrando despacio al cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo, causando que se tomara el atrevimiento de estimularlo un poco, llevando su mano libre y lubricada a la erección de Atem, mientras seguía entrando con pasos lentos.

—Ah…— Eran gemidos que Atem repetía, a veces silenciosos y otras veces más fuertes.

Gruñidos se mezclaban con los jadeos del joven, voz profunda que pronunciaba su nombre con semejante amor y pasión que ya era incontrolable. —Atem…—

Una gran calidez se sintió profunda en su interior, que Atem ya estaba comenzando a conocer el placer que estaba buscando, gimiendo en un volumen más alto. Seto lo sintió y se tomó el atrevimiento para avanzar, acelerando un poco sus movimientos.

Más profundo, más cálido, la electricidad iba subiendo, sus cuerpos se pegaban más mientras jalaba con fuerza el miembro que palpitaba en su palma. Atem ya estaba cegado por el placer, olvidándose del dolor, sin saber qué era lo que lo tenía perdido… Si el tacto, o la conexión, o los labios de Seto que se ocupaban de complacerlo.

Enredó sus piernas en su cintura, uniéndolo más, moviendo su cadera nuevamente. —Seto… ¡Seto! — Casi le estaba pidiendo que fuera más profundo y más rápido. Quería más, quería seguir sintiendo mucho más de este calor tan deseado.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cómo se llamaba este sentimiento tan intenso?

¡Ah! ¡El amor! ¡Podía sentirlo! ¡Saborearlo!

Sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda de su amado, pronunciando su nombre constantemente, mientras este se dejaba llevar también, ya mareado y cegado ante el calor que los llenaba. Movimientos rápidos hacían crecer el sentimiento, gemidos elevados que querían alcanzar el volumen máximo, brazos que rodeaban el pequeño cuerpo para tenerlo bajo su control y unirse más, sentirse más.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus labios también, probando cada rastro de saliva y cada parte de su lengua. —¡Ah! — Seto olvidó la delicadeza, y ya a Atem no le importaba, sólo quería que este fuera más rápido, que estuviera más cerca, que entrara con más fuerza. Ya estaba cerca… tan cerca. —¡Seto! — Gemía.

Seto suspiró, con un gemido ahogado, estallando su llama con sólo oír su nombre salir de esos labios tan finos, que ahora no dejaban de emitir sonidos tan placenteros. Estaba a punto… A punto…

—¡Ah!… Seto… Creo que voy a … — Seto comprendió lo que Atem estaba diciéndole, profundizando lo más que podía.

—Juntos…— Dijo entrelazando sus dedos, el calor comenzando a estallar en su pecho, en todo su cuerpo entero.

Los dos, se sintieron estallar, alcanzando el nivel máximo de volumen en su voz, gritando los nombres de sus amados. Con los latidos acelerados golpeando sus pechos.

Una intensa calidez se sintió adentro de su cuerpo y otra que cubrió parte de su abdomen pero que Seto pudo sentir entre sus manos.

Los dos acabaron juntos, en esa noche fría donde nada más sintieron sus almas unirse en una sola, sus respiraciones mezclándose mientras sus labios se abrazaban como si no pudieran separarse por mucho tiempo.

Confesaron finalmente su amor, entregándose completamente a él.

Sin miedos, sin lágrimas, sin dolor.

* * *

 **Lamento la falta de adelanto para el proximo capitulo, lo sucedido es que no tuve tiempo de terminarlo por lo tanto no tengo contenido suficiente para ofrecer una preview. Todo se ha retrasado bastante. Lo siento.**

E **nf fin muchas gracias a todos por leer, a mi aibou a Shamtal y a ustedes lectores por su apoyo incondicional. Mas que nada a mi beta reader por hacer un gran equipo conmigo y ayudarme siempre que puede. Ademas de ofrecer una gran descripcion al lemon presente en este capitulo.**

 **Desde ya, muchas gracias!**

 **¡Hasta el proximo viernes!**


	18. Deseos arrastrados

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todos hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas, y que comiencen este nuevo año con la cabeza en alto para cumplir todas sus metas. :D**

 **Lamento la tardanza, con el Pridecember me estuve retrasando bastante con la actualizacion de este fic. Decidí escribir todos los oneshot junto con mi beta, y publicarlos todos al mismo tiempo, y no por dias como tenía pensado. Pues, diciembre ya terminó pero las historias se seguiran subiendo.**

 **¡Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten el capitulo!**

 **Aviso: este capitulo puede tocar temas sensibles tales como: el intento de suicidio.**

 **Sé que son 18 capitulos de pura violencia y angustia, pero creo que es importante avisar.**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Una mañana fría daba fin a la Navidad, con los días acercándose más al nuevo año, desatando cambios y vivencias que jamás había imaginado nadie que viviría en el próximo año. La fiesta había dejado unos pocos desastres sencillos de limpiar, y quizás con dolores de cabeza para los invitados, pero nada demasiado grave. Los sirvientes sólo debían limpiar, no tenía que tratar los malestares de nadie, ni siquiera de Gozaburo, quien se mantuvo algo distanciado del resto.

De hecho, quienes debían estar presentes, no lo estuvieron. Ni la supervisora, ni su prometido, ni el sirviente de prestigio. Esas ausencias se tuvieron en cuenta por el jefe superior, que era Gozaburo.

Este hombre estaba ahora admirando la mañana de invierno, sentado en su silla mientras bebía un poco de café. Estaba solo en su oficina, el silencio era su única compañía, lo único que rompía esa tranquilidad eran los sorbos que le daba a la taza.

La fiesta de Navidad para él había sido demasiado tranquila para su gusto, toda la noche se quedó con la idea de que tal vez Seto tomó en cuenta sus amenazas por lo sucedido la otra vez, aunque cuando esos pensamientos fueron llevados a la cama, Gozaburo no pudo dormir.

Algo le inquietaba, su hijo era como una montaña rusa que cambiaba de comportamiento cada segundo. Quizás el tener a Mokuba de nuevo a su lado y comprometerse con Mai estaba dándole un giro brusco a su vida.

— _Ya se le pasará, por eso Mai está aquí._

Trató de convencerse en su cabeza aquella idea, pero sintió una dolorosa puntada cuando la imagen de ese sirviente de prestigio apareció en su mente.

Ese mocoso le daba mala espina.

Brutalmente apoyó la taza de nuevo en el pequeño plato, el café se volcaba ensuciando un poco su escritorio. Gozaburo lo ignoró, sólo se concentró en levantarse de la silla y salir a vigilar a sus propios sirvientes.

~•~

Atem parpadeó, despertándose lentamente, recibiendo la mañana fría con un sentimiento de relajación y paz que jamás había sentido. A veces esa sensación la sentía cuando despertaba en la cama con Seto, pero ahora estaba en su propia cama, viendo a Yuugi dormir silenciosamente, con el cobertor tapándole casi toda su cabeza.

No podía culparlo con el frío que estaba haciendo.

Llevó su mano debajo de la almohada, sintiendo la punta del sobre pinchar la yema de sus dedos. Un nudo en su garganta se formó al pensar en su abuelo, se arrepentía de no haberlo visto en esta Navidad, y seguramente tampoco lo verá en Año Nuevo. ¿Yuugi habrá pensado en eso? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo?

Encerró el sobre en su puño, sintiendo la angustia reaparecer en su corazón antes relajado. Sacudió su cabeza, pues no quería sentirse así, Seto lo había ayudado para que su presencia aun estuviera con su abuelo.

—Seto… — No pudo evitar murmurar, abrazando ahora la almohada al recordar lo que sucedió anoche. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, reviviendo cada detalle en su mente.

El sabor de sus labios, calidez de sus manos, su respiración mezclándose con la suya; todo fue maravilloso y no se retractaría de nada de lo que hizo con Seto en la noche navideña. Y esperaba que Seto tampoco.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando entraron a la mansión, sin embargo, la mirada que el castaño le dedicó antes de volver a sus respectivas habitaciones fue demasiado cálida y … esperanzadora.

—¿Atem? — La voz de Yuugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Dijiste algo? — Entonces se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre del ojiazul demasiado fuerte, agradeció al cielo a que Yuugi parece no haberlo escuchado lo suficiente.

—No, no dije nada. ¿Cómo estás? — Esa pregunta fue un plan de escape, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba sacarse la duda. No vio a Yuugi desde que la fiesta había comenzado, y necesitaba saber cómo había estado.

Yuugi se acomodó en la cama, sentándose. — Bien, pero no te vi en toda la noche. ¿Tú estas bien? — Preguntó rascándose sus ojos y su cabello alborotado. Atem también trató de sentarse en la cama, y en el medio, un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió una intensa punzada que venía desde abajo subiendo hasta su nuca. Yuugi no hizo más que alterarse. —¡Atem! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te golpearon de nuevo?

Atem quiso reír ante la pregunta, irónicamente este dolor lo había causado Seto, pero no por un golpe. Quién lo hubiera imaginado, seguía sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo aun cuando lo que Seto había hecho con él estaba lejos del sufrimiento y la incomodidad.

Esta punzada no era más que los efectos secundarios de la confesión que se dieron anoche en la limusina. No se arrepentía de sentirse dolorido.

—N-No, tranquilo, Yuugi, sólo dormí un poco mal. — Eso, era una mentira, había dormido bastante bien y sólo sintió el dolor en cuanto se movió un poco. Tenía deseos de contarle a Yuugi la verdadera razón, pero pensó que llevaría horas de explicación y un malentendido que duraría días.

Sin contar las cámaras y micrófonos que pueden estar presentes en la habitación.

Había algo mucho más importante del que podía hablar con su hermano, que se escondía debajo de la almohada. ¿Cómo podría decirle sin que el plan de anoche sea revelado?

Miró al reloj, faltaban unos pocos minutos para que sonara el timbre. Era ahora o nunca.

—Yuugi…— Atem comenzó a decir, teniendo los nervios acumulados en su garganta. A Yuugi sólo le brillaban los ojos por la preocupación. ¿Se sentiría feliz o nostálgico cuando vea el regalo? Cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el sobre, creando un ruido crujiente que Yuugi alcanzó a oír, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. —Anoche no estuve presente porque, me dieron mi remuneración, y además… — Hablaba lentamente, cuidando cada palabra que decía, mientras sacaba el sobre de su escondite. Los ojos de Yuugi apuntaron al pequeño sobre. —… recibí un regalo de parte de nuestro abuelo. — Al decir esto finalmente, extendió el sobre, mostrándoselo completamente a su hermano.

Los ojos de Yuugi se abrieron como platos, brillaban mucho más ante la mención de su abuelo. —¿Lo… lo viste? — Su voz casi no salía adecuadamente, su mirada fija en el sobre.

Atem sacudió su cabeza para negar. —No, pero me dijeron que esto era de parte suya. — Una verdad mezclada con mentira.

Yuugi apuntó su vista a la de su hermano. —¿Y confías en ellos? — Su pregunta fue demasiado acertada, y le habría contestado que no sí esto hubiese sucedido en los primeros días. Si tan solo Yuugi supiera lo diferente que es la situación ahora.

—No lo sabremos hasta que veamos lo que hay dentro. — Respondió con simpleza, sabiendo que lo que había dentro del sobre era un regalo elegido por su abuelo.

Yuugi apretó sus labios y tragó saliva, se levantó de la cama para sentarse al lado de su hermano. Atem tomó la iniciativa en cuanto tuvo la atención de su mellizo. Sus dedos buscaron la cinta que cerraba el sobre, y con su uña la arañó ligeramente, liberando la apertura. Un suspiro escapó de su nariz, sintiendo el delgado sobre en su palma.

Metió levemente su mano dentro del pequeño sobre, con dos dedos fue capaz de liberar su contenido, descubriendo lo que dedujo.

Dos cartas se revelaban delante de los ojos de los mellizos que comenzaron a humedecerse peligrosamente, tenía un significado especial para su familia, cartas que fueron nada más mencionadas durante unas pocas cenas con su abuelo.

Una carta mostraba a un dragón rojo rugiendo imponentemente hacia la nada, en letras doradas figuraba su nombre. — " _El dragón del cielo, Osiris_ " — Atem lo leyó en silencio.

Yuugi sostenía la otra, el dorado brillaba y hacía palpitar emocionadamente su corazón, con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba los bordes de la carta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un dragón dorado posicionado alrededor de ligeras llamas, ojos rojos eran los únicos que salían del poderoso dorado que lo cubría. — _"El dragón alado de Ra"_

—El abuelo los consiguió. — Atem murmuró sin evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

— _Abuelo, es imposible lograr algo así. — Yuugi le insistía, sosteniendo una carcajada._

— _¡Pues, yo haré que sea posible! Ya me reiré yo de ustedes cuando tenga a lo dioses egipcios en mis manos. — El anciano respondió parándose en jarra, manteniéndose firme ante sus palabras._

— _Sólo conseguiste a Obelisco en uno de tus viajes de hace muchos años. — Atem dijo con indiferencia, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano mientras descansaba sus codos sobre la mesa._

 _El abuelo le frunció el ceño. — ¡Fue hace unos años, no fueron 'muchos'! Y yo sigo siendo joven. — Discutió con demasiado orgullo. Atem sólo dejó salir una risita. —Cuando ustedes consigan un trabajo, entonces yo conseguiré las cartas. — El anciano desafió con mucha astucia que Atem no pudo enfrentar, la sonrisa inmediatamente se desvaneció. — Ahora díganme que es imposible._

— _¡Bien, abuelo! ¡Veremos si conseguimos un trabajo antes de que tú consigas esas cartas! — Atem se levantó de la silla, mirando fijamente a su abuelo, aceptando el desafío._

 _El anciano sólo mostró una sonrisa, orgulloso de la firmeza de su nieto._

Lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, en un momento así, lo único que Atem quería hacer era abrazar a su abuelo con fuerza y jamás soltarlo. Yuugi se aferró a su hombro, sus sollozos ahogados llegaban a sus oídos y sólo le daba deseos de terminar todo esto de una vez por todas. ¿Cuándo se acabaría? ¿Cuándo podría volver a ver a su abuelo?

Quería abrazarlo, hablar con él, escuchar sus historias, sus quejas.

Aun estando con su hermano, se sentía demasiado solitario. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué clase de castigo estaban pagando?

Sosteniendo las cartas en sus manos, los mellizos se abrazaron para reconfortarse, dejando que sus sollozos se mezclaran mientras se aferraban a la calidez de su consuelo. —Feliz navidad, Atem. — Yuugi dijo con su voz ahogada.

—Feliz navidad, Yuugi. — Atem respondió abrazando más fuerte a su hermano, jurando que lo liberaría de esta oscuridad, así tuviera que vender su alma al diablo.

~•~

Un dolor de cabeza logró despertarla mientras el timbre sonaba intensamente, haciendo que todo su interior latiera horriblemente. Rasguñó las sabanas al abrir los ojos y recordar el lugar en donde estaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, quería llorar y gritar, detestaba a la idea de levantarse de la cama y vivir otro día más sintiéndose tan muerta como un zombi.

Sabía que estaba desnuda en la cama, sentía las sabanas rozar cada parte de su cuerpo, ya era una sensación usual. Temía darse la vuelta, le daba terror pensar en lo que podía ver en cuanto viera el otro lado de la cama.

Vagamente podía recordar lo que había hecho anoche, sólo supo que tuvo relaciones sexuales. Como siempre.

Aun así, juntando suficiente valor, se volteó, cerrando sus ojos para prepararse psicológicamente. Su cuerpo al fin estaba apuntando al otro lado, lo único que quedaba era despejar su vista y ver la verdad de anoche.

¿Estaría sola? ¿Vería a esa persona recostarse descuidadamente a su lado?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo las sabanas cubrir otro cuerpo. No estaba sola, definitivamente.

Luego, un manchón rubio que parecía ser cabello alborotado, y una espalda delgada y desnuda le estaba haciendo frente.

No, no era ese hombre; era otra persona, era…

Era él.

Sus ojos se humedecieron peligrosamente cuando deseó extender su mano para acariciar ese cabello. Ahora recordaba lo que había hecho anoche, tenía miedo de que haya sido un sueño, de que la pesadilla comenzara en este mismo momento.

Ella no se arrepentía, no como todas las veces que había entregado su cuerpo. De hecho, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la había tratado con cuidado mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Su corazón latía intensamente cuando veía su figura a su lado.

Sus dedos rozaron la columna que resaltaba en su piel, lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Tragó saliva y apartó rápidamente su mano. No quería lidiar con su sorpresa cuando se despierte, esa fue suficiente motivación para levantarse de la cama y vestirse.

Jounouchi escuchó el sonido del timbre rebotar dentro de su cabeza, siguió abrazado a la almohada hasta que el timbre dejó de sonar, Ignoró el ligero cosquilleo en su espalda y se permitió estar recostado unos segundos más, el cansancio y la terrible jaqueca que estaba sufriendo eran más poderosas que sus deseos de obedecer a las pesadas reglas de su jefe.

Ya bastante furioso estaba por haber tenido que disfrazarse de perro.

Aunque…

No recordaba cuando se había ido a dormir. Abrió sus ojos, viendo una ventana con blancas cortinas cubriendo el sol que quería resaltar. Conocía esas cortinas, dichas cortinas no estaban en su habitación.

Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba?

Se acomodó en la cama, sentándose para ver mejor sus alrededores, notando más que nada que estaba desnudo. ¿Acaso él…? Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer toda su espalda, su corazón estaba acelerado al recordar vagamente lo que pasó anoche.

Y de pronto, esa voz…

—Ah, y la bella durmiente finalmente despertó. Ya que estas aquí puedes cambiarme las sabanas. — Mai estaba parada frente a la otra esquina de la cama, con nada más una camisa puesta que lograba cubrir hasta su entrepierna, pero sus glúteos aun podían ser admirados. Cepillaba su cabello fluidamente, con sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas ruborizadas denotando que hacía poco que se había despertado, ella aun mostraba una elegancia extraña, que resaltaba cierta naturaleza en su persona.

Ese aspecto que Jounouchi había visto anoche cuando estaba encima de su cuerpo desnudo, escuchando los sonidos melodiosos que ella emitía, pronunciando su nombre y nada más que el suyo.

¿Por qué su corazón latía cálidamente ante ese pensamiento? Jounouchi llevó su mano a su pecho, sabiendo que todavía, a pesar de lo molesta que sonaba su supervisora, todavía la atracción persistía.

Y no era sólo atracción, era una especie de cariño que no parecía querer marcharse. ¿Por qué?

La mujer era insoportablemente mandona, lastimó a sus mejores amigos y su corazón le pertenece a otra persona igual de horrible que ella. ¿Por qué podía encariñarse con una persona así?

De pronto se sintió sucio, había llegado demasiado lejos con esta mujer, quien lo había embriagado y besado con mucho descuido, ahora se estaba comportando como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguramente fue una noche de tantas en las que ella nada más consiguió satisfacer sus necesidades.

Un recuerdo flotaba por sus memorias, era borroso pero esa voz aguda y suave entraba en sus oídos. — _¡Jounouchi…!_ — Sus gemidos, sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Jounouchi pensó que era porque estaba siendo demasiado rudo, tal vez, y luego, viéndola mejor, notó una expresión de angustia escondida en sus ojos brillando en lujuria. Ella se había abrazado a su cuello como si de eso dependiera su vida. Como si Mai dependiera de él.

Por un lado, quería golpearse a si mismo por acostarse con su maldita supervisora, y por el otro, estaba intrigado por esos ojos que a veces se tornaban tristes e inocentes.

¿Quién era Kujaku Mai?

Mientras tanto, Mai ya se había vestido completamente, ató su cabello a una coleta y luego le dedicó una mirada feroz a Jounouchi, que hacía que el rubio se preguntara si la persona con la que se acostó anoche era otra mujer. —¿Cómo puedes estar así cuando tu supervisora está vestida? ¡Ponte unos pantalones y haz lo que te ordené! — Mai le gritó con furia.

Jounouchi, a pesar de la confusión y la jaqueca, trataba de mantenerse sereno. Esta Mai … era una máscara.

Sólo había una cosa que podría confirmar su teoría. ¿Por qué todavía no hizo mención de lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Por qué no lo utiliza a su favor?

—¿Y qué harás si no cumplo con tus ordenes? — El rubio la miró de reojo, notando que la mujer se tensó, y tampoco respondió. —Lo sabía, no hablarás sobre anoche. — Jounouchi chasqueó su lengua.

Mai apretó sus puños. —Anoche no sucedió nada.

—Una perra manipuladora como tú no diría algo así, sino que mencionaría el asunto antes que yo, y así poder amenazarme. Pero ni siquiera me sentí intimidado por tu mirada. — Sus ojos se enfrentaron. —Tú estabas tan borracha como yo, y pretendes hacer como que no pasó, porque te sientes sucia. — En cierta forma, Jounouchi estaba hablando de si mismo también, pero al mismo tiempo, quería convencerse de que Mai podía ser otra persona, de que sus ojos no estaban ciegos y que su corazón estaba apuntando a la persona correcta.

—No me siento sucia. — Murmuró con un volumen demasiado bajo.

—Entonces, dime… — Jounouchi se levantó de la cama, sin importarle que estaba desnudo. — ¿Por qué quieres pretender que nada pasó?

Mai apartó su mirada, oscureciendo su mirada en sus mechones rubios. —¿No recuerdas donde estamos parados? ¿Me vienes a hacer esa pregunta estúpida? Hace tiempo que dejé de tomar decisiones por mi misma, y estaba ebria. Fin de la discusión. No hay razón para hablar de algo así. — Mai levantó la mirada y caminó hacia el rubio, tomando sus pantalones del suelo y dejándoselo bruscamente sobre el hombro. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos, denotaban una emoción demasiado fuerte, ese era la frustración y el dolor. — Ponte los pantalones. — Dijo firmemente.

Jounouchi no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Había logrado quebrar un poco su máscara. —¿Y tú? ¿No te vas a poner el anillo? — Decidió probar su suerte de nuevo, viendo que los dedos de la mujer estaban limpios y había dicho que ya estaba vestida.

¿Qué prometida se considera vestida y preparada cuando todavía no lleva su anillo?

Mai se volteó para darle la espalda, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, contestó: —Ponte tus pantalones.

Tal respuesta sólo significaba que Jounouchi había dado en el blanco, otra vez.

~•~

La ducha golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo desnudo, era fresca e insoportable para un clima tan helado como el del invierno. Atem se abrazaba para evitar los temblores, llevando sus pensamientos hacia otro camino para ignorar el frio.

Recordaba a Seto, y de nuevo, el momento que tuvo con él en la limusina. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron a pesar de lo congelado que estaba, pasaba su mano por su abdomen, y luego sus muslos; Seto había tocado y visto toda esa zona. Su cuerpo estaba al descubierto frente a esos ojos azules, y Seto también había expuesto su desnudez.

Honestamente, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero el atractivo de Seto le hacía cambiar de opinión, sus brazos firmes y fuertes sosteniendo su cuerpo ligero, o su abdomen bien esculpido juntos con esos glúteos que resaltaban perfectamente con sus pantalones ajustados. Jamás se había tomado la molestia de darse unos segundos para admirar la figura de su jefe.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante, su corazón reaccionaba ante el mero pensamiento sobre Seto que volaba por su mente. Luego de esa noche, Atem lo deseaba y mucho.

Se sentía tímido ante la idea de haber entregado su virginidad al ojiazul, pero a la vez, estaba contento. No había persona mejor que Seto.

Se preguntaba a si mismo, si esa fue la primera vez de Seto también. Seguramente no porque Mai fue y es ahora su prometida, quizás Seto tenía suficiente experiencia; él era un hombre poderoso, quien sabe cuantas mujeres se habrá cruzado en su camino.

Aunque, con una era suficiente. Mai parecía ser una persona accesible.

Este pensamiento lo decepcionó un poco, pero estaba claro que Seto no amaba a Mai, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él, y era tan difícil conseguir un poco de libertad y privacidad. De nuevo volvió a pensar en su abuelo, pues también quería hablar con él, quería desearle una feliz navidad, quería felicitarlo por haber cumplido su sueño; quería estar con él.

Deseaba preguntarle sobre la decisión que iba a tomar.

 _Su abuelo se acercó a él con cierta cautela, como si no quisiera que alguien lo vea, en su mano tenía una carta que luego le extendió al susurrarle estas palabras: —Quiero regalarte esta carta. — Atem lo miró sorprendido, sacudiendo su cabeza para rechazarlo._

 _La carta era nada mas y nada menos que Obelisco, el Atormentador; una figura imponente y azul que presentaba su poder frente a sus ojos, siempre le había llamado la atención, como si esa carta estuviera destinada a estar en sus manos. Quería probar su poder, se sentía intrigado por lo que era capaz de hacer._

 _Quería saber por qué se denominaba "Atormentador"._

— _¡No puedo aceptar eso, abuelo! Tú te esforzaste por conseguirla, ¡casi pierdes la vida! — El abuelo no dejaba de contarles la historia de cómo consiguió a Obelisco, por eso consideraba que era muy importante para él y que debería cuidarla como si fuera oro puro._

 _Pero Atem no se llamaba a si mismo digno de esa carta, por mucha intriga que pueda sentir hacia Obelisco._

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! He visto como mirabas a la carta, la cuidas mejor que yo. Obelisco te dará mucha fortaleza, y así como te la entrego a ti, algún día tu se la darás a alguien más, alguien que ames y desees que salga adelante como tú lo hiciste con esta carta._

 _Atem aun no se sentía convencido por las palabras de su abuelo. —No puedo, menos podría darle esta carta a alguien más, no importa cuanto la ame, esta carta… — El anciano puso su dedo sobre los labios de su nieto, callándolo._

— _Sabrás cuando sea el momento, y sé que elegirás a la persona correcta. — Le respondió suavemente, Atem seguía inseguro, pero tomó la carta de todas maneras, confiando en la sabiduría de su abuelo. —Y no le digas a Yuugi que te la di, no quiero que se ponga celoso._

 _Atem no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Eso explicaba la cautela con la que se acercaba._

—Atem… ¡Atem! — Un chasquido frente a su nariz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba cavilando bastante, parado en medio del comedor, apoyándose en el trapeador. Desde la ducha hasta ahora que había estado meditando sobre demasiadas cosas, las tareas ya casi las hacía de manera automática. —¿Estas bien? —Yuugi lo miraba con preocupación.

—Si, estaba pensando en el abuelo. — Respondió sin vacilar. Supo que fue un error traer ese tema de conversación cuando vio los ojos de Yuugi brillar peligrosamente.

—Yo también. — Murmuró agachando su cabeza. —Lo extraño mucho.

Atem frunció el ceño, apartando su mirada. Le dolía ver a su hermano así de decepcionado, pero era un sentimiento inevitable, esto jamás se iba a detener al menos que fueran libres, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo va a pasar hasta que eso suceda.

Por primera vez en años, Atem no sabía cómo consolar a Yuugi, siempre le creaba mentiras para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero ahora que Yuugi tenía diecisiete años, sentía que sería injusto prometerle algo que no sabe si se cumplirá. Ambos compartían la angustia, y el silencio también, sin saber cómo expresar un consuelo capaz de romper la desesperanza que llenaba sus almas.

~•~

—¿Me llamó, señor?

Mai se encontraba posicionada en el centro de la oficina de Gozaburo, viendo la espalda del hombre que fumaba sin cuidado mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Unos guardias del hombre la habían llamado, indicándole que el padre de su prometido la quería ver en la oficina. La rubia no negó que se sintió un poco nerviosa, que Gozaburo podía oler el sexo salir de sus poros.

Que se daría cuenta de que se acostó con otro hombre.

—¿Por qué no te vi en la fiesta? — Fue lo primero que Gozaburo pronunció luego de soplar el humo con olor a tabaco.

Mai parpadeó un par de veces. —Sí estaba, pero me embriagué y tuve que irme. — En cierta forma era verdad, omitiendo la parte en que se llevó a un sirviente con ella.

—Ya veo. — Otro suspiro, un corto silencio que para Mai fue eterno, su corazón latía desesperadamente, y una gota de sudor comenzaba a caer de su sien. — ¿Y Seto?

Ese nombre le hizo ruido, ella había visto a Seto antes de la fiesta, lo vio con ese sirviente impertinente. Salieron de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Mai podría haber acusado a su prometido de hacer algo que claramente no había sido una orden de su padre.

Sabía que existía algo entre el ojiazul y ese sirviente, sea lo que sea, ellos andaban en algo sospechoso. Sin embargo, el único camino que tomó la mujer fue el embriagarse a más no poder. ¿Por qué? Porque quiso olvidar que guardó silencio para proteger a la única persona que la amó alguna vez; porque también quería inundar esas penas de ser siempre la segunda opción.

Ella lo arruinó todo con Seto, y se merecía cada mirada fría que podría recibir de ese hombre.

—Me hizo compañía. — Respondió casi inmediatamente, protegiéndolo nuevamente.

Más que nada, lo hacía por ella también. Si necesitaba un favor, sabría a quién pedírselo.

Seto Kaiba detestaba deberles favores a las personas.

Escuchó una risita salir de Gozaburo. —Muy bien. — El hombre se volteó y se acercó a pasos lentos hacia la mujer, luego de acortar la distancia, este tomó el mentón de la rubia y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. —Sabes que no me caen muy bien las mujeres, pero tú siempre fuiste diferente. — Gozaburo la miró fijamente. —Tengo que decirte algo, y quiero que me escuches atentamente.

Mai volvió a tragar saliva, pero mantuvo su mirada. —Si, señor.

—Es sobre ese sirviente de prestigio.

~•~

La noche cubrió nuevamente a la mansión y los sirvientes estaban en el comedor, cenando. Los mellizos se sentaron con su respectivo grupo de amigos. Atem se dio cuenta de que a Yuugi se le mejoraba el humor cuando estaba con Anzu, Jounouchi también ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, pero ahora, parecía estar fuera de sí. Se veía muy pensativo y Yuugi mencionó no haberlo visto mucho durante la fiesta.

El rubio se defendió diciendo que tuvo que atender a la supervisora, pero no dijo más que eso. Era bien sabido que Mai era despiadada con los sirvientes, y cuando de Jounouchi se trataba, era muchísimo peor. Atem no pasó por alto ese detalle.

Aun así, Jounouchi no se notaba golpeado, ni nada parecido. Se movía perfectamente. No supo qué era exactamente, pero sabía que algo preocupaba al rubio, y Atem se sentía demasiado impotente de no poder preguntarle.

Atem agachó su mirada, viendo sus propios puños apretados, sus nudillos tornándose blancos y sus manos temblando. ¿No había nada que pudiera hacer?

De pronto, sintió un tacto suave en su mentón que levantó su vista. Sus ojos apuntaron hacia la figura de Seto, quien al caminar por las mesas extendió su brazo para nada más alzar la mirada de Atem y luego siguió caminando.

—Parece que a nuestro jefe no le gusta que te mires los pies, Atem. — Honda se atrevió a hablar cuando Seto estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo. Sus amigos tenían una idea equivocada del ojiazul, así como él la tuvo en su momento, pero es como si los dos pudieran entenderse con el silencio.

¿Cuándo su vinculo se volvió así de fuerte?

Atem todavía sentía la sensación de sus dedos sobre su mentón, fue suave, no fue brusco como los demás pensaban. Siguió los pasos de Seto con su mirada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

El tricolor no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, con un cosquilleo en su estomago que le causaba una intensa emoción. Seto seguía caminando, pero no apartaba sus ojos del joven.

Atem pudo jurar ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

Tenía que verlo; deseaba verlo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos se levantaron de las mesas para dejar que otros sirvientes recogieran los platos; Atem tendría que lavarlos junto con Yuugi. Eso le daba un poco más de tiempo a Atem para pensar en alguna forma de reunirse de nuevo con el ojiazul.

Su plan llegó rápidamente cuando entraron a la cocina y vio una lapicera sobre una de las mesadas. Podría dejarle un mensaje.

Precavidamente tomó una servilleta y la misma lapicera, mientras Yuugi estaba ocupado acomodando los platos para lavarlos. Atem escribió en una letra rápida pero prolija: _"Necesito hablar contigo."_

Cuando Seto pasó a revisar que estuvieran cumpliendo con su ultima tarea del día, Atem fijó su mirada en sus ojos azules y con la misma le señaló la servilleta que tenía en mano. No fue difícil para el castaño comprender que Atem quería que tomara esa servilleta.

Le había dejado un mensaje.

Sólo tenía que tomarlo de alguna forma que no fuera sospechosa. —¡Oye! No es momento de hacer dibujitos, deberías estar trabajando. — Seto alteró a Yuugi con su llamado de atención, acercándose a Atem para arrebatarle la servilleta, fingiendo la mejor mirada fría que podía dar.

Atem suspiró, siguiéndole el juego al castaño. Vio como Seto se dio la vuelta, encerrando en su puño dicha servilleta, y saliendo bruscamente de la cocina como el jefe violento que fingía ser.

—¡Atem! ¿De qué te ríes? — Yuugi le preguntó, mirándolo con susto al quedar solos.

Atem se volteó, mostrándose confundido. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo? —De nada, ¿por qué?

—Estas sonriendo. — Yuugi señaló, frunciendo su ceño. ¿Por qué su hermano siempre tenía que ser tan descuidado?

Atem parpadeó un par de veces, pasando su mano por sus labios, descubriendo que Yuugi tenía razón; estaba sonriendo ampliamente sin darse cuenta, y su corazón latía a mil, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a ese terco ojiazul.

Yuugi sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo deja de intentar que te maten, y ayúdame con los platos.

Atem hizo lo mejor que pudo para borrar su sonrisa de la cara, posicionándose cerca de Yuugi para recibir los platos limpios y así secarlos.

Mirando la expresión de preocupación de Yuugi, el temor comenzaba a crecer en Atem, temiendo a que las cosas empeoren, a que la libertad este demasiado lejos. Deseaba con toda su alma poder confesarle lo que sucedió entre Seto y él, pero no solo no lo hacía por la falta de privacidad y el peligro que significaba, sino por miedo a la reacción de su hermano.

¿Cómo se tomaría Yuugi si supiera que hizo el amor con su jefe? ¿Comprendería incluso si le contara la verdad sobre Seto Kaiba?

Le preocupaba bastante la aceptación de su hermano, detestaba haberse enamorado de Seto bajo estas circunstancias. Aun así, ¿cómo hubiera sido su relación con él si las cosas se hubieran dado de forma diferente?

Fue difícil para Atem aceptar sus sentimientos por el castaño luego de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, la conversación con Bakura fue el punto final para que el corazón del tricolor pudiera decidir si dejar entrar a Seto o no.

Y le dijo que sí, se entregó completamente a los brazos del ojiazul, confiando en su corazón, sus palabras y su mirada.

Atem se había enamorado, y cada vez que se repetía eso en su cabeza, se sentía más fortalecido.

— _¿Será Seto la persona correcta? —_ Atem llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo sus propios latidos.

~•~

Una hora después de terminar con su tarea, los mellizos se dirigieron a su habitación para darse un merecido descanso. Aunque antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta, un guardia había llamado a Atem para que fuera con Seto Kaiba. Yuugi sintió su corazón acelerado, temiendo por la seguridad de su hermano.

Sin saber que Atem había recibido exactamente lo que quería.

Sin embargo, el tricolor hizo lo mejor que pudo para desvanecer la preocupación de Yuugi. —Tranquilo, hermano, Kaiba se pone un poquito exigente porque soy su sirviente de prestigio, pero, estaré bien. Ya verás que volveré a la cama y dormiré como un bebé. — Atem le susurró suavemente a su hermano, acariciando sus hombros para que este se tranquilizara.

Yuugi asintió débilmente, confiando en las palabras de su hermano, pero…

Sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

Atem no dejaría solo a su hermano, no estaba yendo a ver a Seto por nada más un capricho, sino porque quería que la persona que conocía mejor a Gozaburo le brindara su confianza y determinaran el primer paso hacia la libertad.

Sabía que, con Seto, podrían salir adelante.

Seto también se volvió más fuerte.

El guardia lo llevó a la habitación de Seto, sin emitir ni una palabra más que la que se le mandó. Atem se sentía expuesto de esa forma, pero internamente sabía que eran hombres de confianza para el castaño. Atem se permitió sonreír ligeramente en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta.

Después de anoche, lo volvería a ver. ¿Cómo serían las cosas entre ellos dos? De nuevo apareció ese cosquilleo en su estómago. Mordió su labio inferior y se permitió abrir la puerta él mismo, entrando a la habitación, siendo recibido por la espalda del ojiazul.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejando que el guardia siguiera su camino y los dejara solos.

Seto se volteó lentamente para mirar al tricolor, quien no desapareció de su mente desde la noche anterior. Minutos de silencio tuvieron los dos, nada más mirándose fijamente como si no supieran qué decirse.

Los dos querían dar un paso al frente; Atem quería correr y saltar a los brazos del ojiazul; Seto quería romper distancia con el pequeño tricolor y besar esos labios.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan irresistible este sentimiento?

—Querías hablar conmigo. — Seto rompió el silencio con esas pocas palabras.

Atem tragó saliva. —Sí. — Si le preguntan, su mente se había puesto en blanco en cuanto fijó sus ojos con los del castaño. Se quería maldecir a si mismo por permitir que el amor lo volviera estúpido.

—¿Y bien? — Arqueó una ceja, esperando que Atem tomara la iniciativa.

Atem no sabía por donde empezar, había tantas cosas que quería decirle y ninguna era la adecuada para iniciar un tema de conversación. ¿De qué hablaría? ¿De Mai? ¿De Yuugi? ¿De sus deseos por ser libre con él? ¿O quizás de…?

—Sobre anoche…— Atem comenzó a decir, llevando su mirada hacia cualquier esquina de la habitación.

—No me retracto. — Seto interrumpió con tal respuesta que dejó a Atem casi sin voz.

—Seto…— Pronunció sorprendido.

Seto dio unos pasos hacia adelante. —Incluso si me pides que lo hagamos de nuevo, no te rechazaría. Las palabras que te dije en la limusina eran ciertas, lo que sucedió ahí fue real, Atem. — Su voz sonaba firme por cada paso que daba. —Esa fue mi primera vez. — Confesó, deteniendo su caminar, estando a pocos centímetros de Atem.

Atem se sobresaltó, no sabía si reír o llorar. Eso ultimo no podía ser verdad, no podría haber tenido la primera vez de Seto, él era…

—Eso es imposible, tú eres el prometido de Mai. — Atem discutió.

—¿Y? Que sea su prometido no significa que me haya acostado con ella. — Seto contestó con simpleza.

Atem sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. Debería estar feliz, pero, estaba confundido. Un frio sudor recorría su espalda mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro. ¿Seto no amaba a Mai? ¿No la tocó ni siquiera un poco? ¿Y qué hay de todas las veces que ella fue a su habitación y…?

No quería pensar en eso, también había venido a aclarar esa duda, pero el saber que Seto le entregó lo más valioso de una persona, era increíble.

Los dos lo dieron toda esa misma noche

—¿Por qué? — Murmuró.

—Porque tú me rescataste de la oscuridad, por eso. — El ojiazul tomó la mano del tricolor y la acarició con su pulgar, fijando sus ojos con los del pequeño. —No es un engaño, Atem, yo… — Seto apartó su mirada, preparándose para lo que estaba por decir, pues aun después de tanto tiempo, era difícil. —Ya no amo a Mai.

Atem sentía sus rodillas temblar, un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Por qué se sentía preocupado y contento a la vez? —¿Ya no? — Intentó asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Desde que sucedió lo de Gozaburo hace unos años que dejé de amarla. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero me traicionó, y jamás se lo perdoné. — Confesó.

—Pero te casarás con ella.

—No es mi decisión. — Seto oscureció su mirada en su cabello.

Deseaba ser libre, poder decidir estar al menos con la persona que amaba en verdad, quien sabía que jamás lo traicionaría a pesar de varias oportunidades que tuvo para hacerlo. No sabía por qué Mai había regresado, ni por qué Gozaburo insistía tanto en que se casara con ella, pero estaba harto de ese plan, harto de ver el reloj y saber que estaba cada vez más cerca de la fecha para su boda.

Antes, Atem había estado cegado por la ira que le provocaba ver a Mai con Seto, saber que estaban unidos por un anillo, que jamás se detuvo a pensar que a Seto lo habían obligado una vez más a hacer algo que no quería.

Atem sintió la preocupación crecer, si Seto se casaba con Mai, tendría menos posibilidades de estar con él. Todo era tan … injusto.

Dejó de cavilar cuando notó que Seto no llevaba el anillo en su dedo como aquella vez, tampoco lo llevaba anoche. No se había dado cuenta de tal detalle. —De nuevo te obligaron a hacer algo que no quieres. — Atem murmuró.

Seto soltó la mano de Atem, dando pasos frustrados hacia la cama, para sentarse en el borde de ella. El joven de cabello tricolor le siguió, sentándose a su lado. —Es la historia de mi vida. — El castaño suspiró. — Pero es extraño, ya que Gozaburo jamás dependió de una mujer, y pretende que 'yo sea feliz con ella'.

Atem frunció su ceño. —¿Tienes idea de qué puede estar planeando?

—No, de saberlo, me estaría ahorrando muchos problemas.

El ojiamatista podía sentir la tensión y presión que Seto estaba sintiendo, de nuevo se encontraba en la posición de no saber cómo reconfortar a alguien, y no era cualquier persona, sino alguien que él amaba, que le preocupaba su bienestar.

No supo en qué momento se desarrolló esa preocupación que era casi tan intensa como cuando trataba con Yuugi. Seto se había vuelto alguien demasiado importante para él, a tal punto que fue capaz de dar la vida sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Sin saber desde cuándo, lo amaba mucho.

Y por ese motivo, pedía por su felicidad, aquella que perdió hacía muchos años.

—Seto…— El castaño llevó su mirada a la del tricolor, quien metió su mano en su bolsillo, seguramente para sacar algo. —Quiero darte algo.

Seto frunció su ceño, confundido. —¿Una especie de regalo de Navidad? — Soltó con incredulidad.

Atem sonrió. —Algo así. — Sacó de su bolsillo una carta de Duelo de Monstruos que Seto notó inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose de que Atem conociera el juego.

Parece que tenían más intereses en común de lo que pensaban. Y eso le hacía pensar, cómo hubiera sido su vida sí hubiese conocido a Atem en un contexto diferente. Como compañeros de escuela, cruzándose en medio de la calle, o en algún torneo de Duelo de Monstruos.

Sea cual sea la situación, era mejor que esta, pues, hablaba de un contexto donde ellos vivían libres y sin preocupaciones, con nada más que sus sentimientos y vidas comunes en el medio.

Sin embargo, se sintió congelado cuando vio la carta que Atem le estaba entregando.

Ese era…

—¿Sabes lo que me estas dando? — Preguntó, sin creer que Atem entregaría con tanta soltura algo tan valioso como esto.

Atem arqueó una ceja. —¿Tú lo sabes? — Por su mirada, el tricolor pudo notar que Seto conocía el juego, y eso restaba horas de explicación.

—Es una de las cartas más valiosas de Duelo de Monstruos, conseguirla es casi como saquear la tumba protegida de un faraón. — Frente a sus ojos tenía a Obelisco, uno de los tres dioses egipcios que antes eran nada más una leyenda. No podría haberlo conseguido de Pegasus porque él mismo fue quien las lanzó al aire, quien sabe por qué, pues ese hombre siempre estuvo fuera de sus cabales.

Aunque, la leyenda contaba que era porque le daba mala suerte. ¿Atem no conocía la leyenda?

Seto no era mucho de creer en esos cuentos, pero no perdía nada resolviendo esa duda. —¿Acaso pretendes maldecirme? — Dijo irónicamente, notando como Atem soltaba una risita.

—No, de hecho, nunca me dieron mala suerte, ni a mi abuelo; él la encontró en la tumba de un faraón sin nombre, casi muere ahí dentro, hasta que tomó la carta entre sus manos y minutos después fue rescatado, como si de un milagro se tratara. — Atem le confió brevemente la historia que su abuelo tanto le contaba, Seto pudo ver sus ojos brillar intensamente; era la primera vez que veía esa esperanza en su mirada, esa emoción que había perdido desde que pisó la mansión.

—Te gustan los cuentos de hadas, ¿no? — No pudo evitar salir con otro comentario irónico, con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Atem le devolvió la sonrisa. —De no creer en los cuentos, pensaría que siempre serás un sapo. — Acercó su rostro juguetonamente, besando sus labios con ternura, sintiendo la calidez como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba.

Resistió la necesidad de abrazarse a él para llevar la carta a la palma de su mano, y dejarla ahí. —Ahora es tuya. — Atem susurró, separándose pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Seto se separó completamente, devolviéndole la carta. —No la acepto. — Tal respuesta fue inesperada para Atem, quien se le quedó mirando con un poco de decepción. —No puedo aceptar algo que claramente tiene un valor muy grande para ti, no soy la persona correcta.

Esas ultimas palabras rebotaron en los oídos del ojiamatista. — _La persona correcta. —_ Mostró una sonrisa tranquila que dejó a Seto sorprendido. —Eres más que la persona correcta, Seto. En poco tiempo he conocido tus más oscuros secretos, y aun así… — Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al acercar nuevamente su rostro. —…me atrevo a decir que quisiera compartir mi vida contigo.

Seto sintió que su garganta se secó, era la primera vez que oía algo así. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado de Mai, y jamás había sentido su corazón tan cálido como ahora. Solo quería tomar a Atem y escapar lejos de este hoyo profundo.

Pero…

—Todavía no lo sabes todo. — Murmuró, oscureciendo su mirada en su cabello.

—Por supuesto que no. — Atem contestó despreocupado.

Seto sacudió su cabeza. —No, quiero decir, hay un secreto que todavía no sabes.

Atem frunció su ceño. —¿Y qué tal si me lo cuentas? — No iba a negar que sus nervios crecieron ante la curiosidad, pero confiaba en que esto no cambiaría su forma de ver a Seto, sobretodo viendo la dificultad que el ojiazul estaba teniendo para dejar salir ese secreto.

Seto tragó pesadamente, apartando su mirada de Atem, sintiendo su interior temblar, temiendo por arruinar las cosas nuevamente con él. Aunque, le quedaba un poco de esperanza, y confiaba en que Atem lo entendería.

—Creo que necesitas saber esto, ya que, no solo hablaré de mí, sino de Gozaburo. — Atem tenía toda su atención, especialmente cuando escuchó ese nombre.

 _Todo sucedió antes de que alejaran a Seto de Mokuba, el ojiazul era nada más un niño y Mokuba tan pequeño que vagamente podría recordar esto. El sistema de sirvientes en la mansión todavía no funcionaba, Gozaburo trabajaba exitosamente en su empresa de producción y venta de armamento militar, gozaba de una lujosa mansión como en aquel tiempo presente, y también…_

 _Tenía una bella esposa que esperaba por él todos los días._

 _Ella tenía un cabello largo, castaño y sedoso; unos ojos azules bien brillantes y saltones, su piel blanca y suave como el algodón, solía usar vestidos elegantes, un maquillaje sutil que la hacía lucir como una señora digna de un hombre de negocios. Utilizaba un lenguaje que se basaba en la astucia y la utilización de su belleza, Gozaburo no resistía de los celos que crecían cada vez que uno de sus empleados la miraba._

 _Aunque, toda esa energía desapareció cuando una lamentable enfermada atacó a su cuerpo perfecto, ella debía pasar la mayoría de sus días sentada en la cama, vestida con un camisón floreado, maquillándose de vez en cuando para mantener la elegancia._

 _Esta mujer detestaba ser vista como una paciente más, pero…_

 _La inspiración había llegado por sus limitaciones. Gozaburo le mandó unos pocos sirvientes para que la asistieran en todo lo que necesitara, eran bastante eficientes, siempre recibían un buen sueldo de parte de la bella mujer._

 _Dicha eficiencia no fue pasada por alto por algunos 'conocidos' de Gozaburo, que deseaban recibir la misma atención perfecta que la señora Kaiba recibía. Por supuesto que no todos estaban limitados como ella, pero, aun así, envidiaban los grandiosos sirvientes que la familia Kaiba contrataba, y gastarían todo lo ahorrado en su cuenta bancaria para comprar dichos sirvientes._

 _Gozaburo tuvo una idea. Decidió contratar muchos más sirvientes, llegando hasta tener más de quince sirvientes, alcanzando a los veinte, luego, podría vender con toda calma a algunos de estos, y su mujer todavía tendría suficientes para que cuidaran de ella._

 _Había tenido demasiado éxito con este segundo trabajo, llevándolo a cabo con sus contactos de confianza. Hasta que su esposa se enteró._

— _¡Es una locura! ¡Prácticamente estamos teniendo esclavos en nuestra mansión! ¡Tienes que parar este negocio! — La mujer gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sintiéndose cada día más débil, y la tensión que le generaba el atrevimiento de su marido, sólo empeoraba su salud._

 _Gozaburo le dio la espalda, ignoraba cada queja que su esposa le daba._

 _Y ella era consciente de la testarudez de su esposo, por ese motivo, decidió intervenir, despidiendo a sus sirvientes. Cuando Gozaburo se enteró, las cosas en su relación se tornaron peores._

— _No te metas en mis asuntos, mujer. No querrás tenerme de enemigo. — Ese era el comienzo de la maldición de Gozaburo hacia su propia esposa, quien no estaba asustada de las amenazas que podría recibir de ese hombre._

— _No permitiré que sigas con esta locura, nos meterás en problemas a todos. Incluso a Seto y a Mokuba. ¿No te preocupan nuestros hijos? — Vagamente podía seguir discutiendo, cuando la tos interrumpía cada argumento que ella podía dar._

 _Gozaburo seguía ignorándola, con su negocio creciendo cada vez más._

 _Una tarde, Gozaburo se había quedado una tarde en la mansión. Seto era consciente de eso, como de todas las discusiones que había tenido con su madre, pero jamás se metió. Trataba de distraer a Mokuba._

 _Aun así, la primera vez que metió su nariz en la habitación de su mamá cuando Gozaburo estaba presente, lo había lamentado bastante. No por meterse, sino por no meterse lo suficiente._

 _Fue esa misma tarde, escuchó a su madre toser intensamente, mucho más de lo que había escuchado antes. Y Gozaburo sólo la miraba, en un silencio frío, Seto no olvidaba la intensidad en sus ojos, como si le lanzara dagas filosas a su esposa._

 _Los médicos dijeron que la enfermedad la mató. Pero Seto sabía que no fue así._

— _¿¡Qué le hiciste a mamá!? — La voz frágil de un niño interrumpió su silencio, Gozaburo apuntó sus ojos fríos a los de su primogénito, quien estaba posicionado en la puerta e la habitación, apretando sus pequeños puños y sus ojos azules brillando como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

— _Esto, se lo hizo ella. — Gozaburo respondió indiferente._

— _¡La mataste! — Seto gritó desgarradoramente, sus lágrimas escapando de sus ojos._

 _Su padre sonrió. —Le advertí que no se metiera conmigo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme con la policía? — Dio unos pasos más para acercarse al pequeño Seto, tomando bruscamente su mentón. — Si me lanzas al infierno, yo te llevaré conmigo, después de todo, tú eres igual a mí. Viste a tu mamá morir, sabías que moriría y no hiciste nada para evitarlo. Eres un cómplice. — Dichas palabras quedaron marcadas en el corazón del niño, quien dejó de mirar con profundo odio a su padre, llevando sus ojos hacia la nada misma._

'… _un cómplice'_

 _Gozaburo dejó al niño solo en la habitación, con el cuerpo sin vida de su madre sobre la cama. Seto quería acercarse, y revisar a su madre, ver si aún respiraba. Pero sus piernas no se movían, no iba a moverse._

 _Él no tenía derecho a estar ahí con su madre, porque él…_

 _También la mató._

 _Su padre tenía razón, él jamás hizo nada para mejorar la salud de su madre, nunca se metió en las discusiones tenía con Gozaburo. No evitó su muerte, sólo la vio morir, así como Gozaburo lo hacía._

—¡Eso es basura! — Atem soltó con rabia, levantándose de la cama, mirando fijamente a Seto que se mantenía sentado, con su cabeza agachada. —¡Gozaburo de nuevo te había lavado el cerebro, haciéndote creer que tú tenías la culpa para que no hicieras nada! ¡Eras solo un niño! ¿¡Qué podías hacer!? — Atem ya estaba harto de escuchar sobre Gozaburo, de cómo manipulaba todo a su favor y siempre salía ganando.

Se aseguraría de hacerlo vivir un infierno y Gozaburo no podía arrastrarlo, porque él ya había pisado los fuegos del infierno.

Lo haría pagar por todo lo que hizo. Era una promesa.

—Era un niño, pero era consciente de todo lo que sucedía, yo…

—¡Tú nada! — Atem lo interrumpió, tomando el rostro de Seto para forzarlo a mirarlo. —Seto, tú no eres responsable de lo que le sucedió a tu madre, ni tampoco de lo que pasó con Mokuba. No tienes la culpa de nada, ni siquiera de haberme traído a Yuugi y a mí a este lugar. — Dijo sus verdaderos pensamientos, pues por más que Atem haya guardado rencor a Seto por un largo tiempo, lo había perdonado, y había aceptado que, a pesar de todo, Seto aun no tenía control sobre sus acciones. Pero lo liberaría de esa oscuridad, de ese dolor que vivió durante muchos años. Le quitaría las cadenas. —Tú también eres una víctima de Gozaburo, Seto. — El ojiazul escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras, aunque le costaba creerlas. A pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, Atem confiaba en Seto, lo amaba y lo protegía, le hacía pensar que era una persona diferente.

Y quien sabe, quizás lo era.

Quizás no era un asesino, ni tampoco un torturador.

Era Seto.

El castaño no resistió la distancia, y obligó a Atem a soltar su rostro, tomando su mano, tirando de ella para unir sus labios en un hambriento beso. La carta cayó al suelo, cuando Atem enredó sus brazos en el cuello del castaño, rápidamente dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de la lengua de Seto entrando a su boca. El aire se escapaba inevitablemente, y tenían que separarse por unos segundos para recuperarlo, pero pronto volvían a unir sus bocas.

No podían estar separados, querían romper esa distancia.

Seto se hizo un poco hacia atrás, llegando al centro de la cama, teniendo a Atem encima suyo. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y a la vez, abrasante. Seto recostó su espalda sobre el colchón, sin soltar a su amante, quien lo besaba con pasión, sediento de su saliva; sus lenguas danzaban rítmicamente y los gemidos escapaban de sus labios inevitablemente.

El calor comenzaba a crecer en sus cuerpos.

~•~

El insomnio la atacaba injustamente, la mente de Anzu estaba ocupada con la imagen de una sola persona. Yuugi era la figura que no la dejaba dormir en paz, no sabía por qué razón su interés por él creció desde que la salvó en la fiesta de Navidad, el joven llevaba una astucia y una bondad que no se podía comparar con cualquiera. Ni siquiera con su mellizo que también la había salvado unas cuantas veces.

Pensaba en Yuugi…

Yuugi, Yuugi y Yuugi.

Bien, era su mejor amigo, la había tratado como nadie excepto Bakura. Era sensible, amable e inteligente, podía llegar a ser muy débil pero su fortaleza se notó en la noche de Navidad cuando evitó que esos invitados la siguieran tocando y molestando. Hizo lo que cualquier amigo haría, ¿por qué le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto?

Para despejar su mente, se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana, viendo las rejas cubrir el cielo oscuro con pocas estrellas. Una melodía escapaba de sus labios mientras tarareaba algo improvisado.

 _Siempre estás por delante del juego, y yo voy detrás._

 _La lluvia jamás te golpeó, mientras que yo siempre termino empapado._

El silencio fue lo que despertó la nostalgia de Yuugi, la fría soledad jamás le había caído como hasta ahora. No era porque Atem no estuviera con él, todas las noches se sentía así de angustiado, esperando por una salida que estaba seguro desde hoy que jamás llegará.

Se sentaba en el borde su cama, viendo una y otra vez al Dragón Alado de Ra sobre su mano, con su pulgar acariciaba el dibujo, pensando inevitablemente en su abuelo y luego…

En Atem.

 _Tú siempre estás por delante, yo me arrastro detrás_

 _Tú posees cada rasgo que a mí me falta, por coincidencia o por diseño_

Yuugi dejó descansar a la carta sobre la mesa de luz, se levantó de la cama mirando hacia la ventana, fijamente a la luna que vagamente se hacía notar. Las rejas sólo causaban más angustia en el alma quebrada del joven. Un nudo en su garganta lo molestaba, pero no había llanto para deshacerlo.

Atem siempre pudo superar esta situación, siempre se vio seguro de lo que hacía, trataba de salir adelante a pesar de a veces quedar a la deriva. Como cuando Bakura se fue.

Sin embargo, aun quebrado, su hermano tenía palabras para consolarlo, para darle esperanzas a Yuugi. El joven no sabía cuánto habría aguantado de no ser por su hermano, o sus nuevos amigos.

Había cavado su propia tumba.

No podía evitar recordar sus momentos de la infancia, cuando reía y jugaba con su hermano, pero que, a la vez, Atem siempre fue más fuerte que él.

—Yo soy el débil. — Murmuró fríamente.

 _Tú eres el mono que llevo a mi espalda, que me dice que brille_

 _Tú siempre estas por delante, mientras yo me arrastro atrás_

Sus manos torpes y desesperadas buscaban los botones de la camisa para deshacerlos completamente, casi rompiendo uno de ellos, logró desnudar el abdomen del castaño, que subía y bajaba ante cada jadeo. Con deseo, Atem pasaba su mano entera por su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su piel impactar con su palma.

Atem se quitó la camiseta, anhelando sentir más de su cuerpo, inclinándose en cuanto desnudó su torso, rompiendo la distancia lo más que pudo, saboreando cada parte de su boca mientras lo hacía, paseando sus manos por el resto del cuerpo del ojiazul.

 _Me arrastro atrás_

 _Me arrastro atrás_

Yuugi se sentó de nuevo en su cama, viendo el borde del colchón de la cama de su hermano. Su objetivo estaba escondido ahí. Sólo tenía que levantarse y tomarlo, luego…

Todo acabaría.

Cerró sus ojos tragando saliva, siguiendo sus propias indicaciones, estando a pocos metros del colchón, metiendo sus dedos por debajo para usar toda su fuerza y así levantarlo.

Entre el colchón y la cama, estaba el utilizado cúter de Atem, bien protegido y guardado, saludándolo abiertamente. Sus llamados eran cada vez más fuertes, la tentación se hacía escuchar con unos intensos latidos en sus oídos.

Las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos; ya no más.

 _Tú siempre estas delante del resto, cuando yo estoy siempre a tiempo_

 _Tú tenías sobresalientes en tus exámenes de algebra, yo suspendí y me dejaron atrás_

Su cuerpo semi desnudo abrazaba al de Seto, sus piernas expuestas, y nada más un bóxer para cubrir lo que quedaba acalorado, enredaba la cintura del mismo, besando sus labios con fervor, mientras ahora se encontraba debajo del ojiazul, teniendo el peso de su abdomen sobre el suyo, agitando su respiración.

Atem tenía su espalda apoyada sobre el colchón con su nuca hundida en la cómoda almohada, lo único que los iluminaba era la pequeña lámpara.

Sus latidos se aceleraban cuando se separaron por unos segundos. Atem miraba fijamente el rostro de su amado y le sonreía con cariño, acariciando sus mejillas y corriendo su flequillo que tapaba sus hermosos ojos.

Seto era su consuelo, su esperanza; su amor.

 _Simplemente tengo que sacarme esto del pecho, que pienso que eres divino_

 _Siempre estás por delante del resto, mientras yo me arrastro atrás_

Yuugi tenía su espalda apoyada sobre el colchón, su nuca hundida en la incómoda almohada, nada lo iluminaba realmente, la oscuridad lo rodeaba.

Estaba solo con el cúter y él, el filo apoyándose lentamente sobre su muñeca. Sus latidos muertos se aceleraron, tragó saliva de nuevo. Fijaba sus ojos en la punta de la navaja y su piel siendo presionada.

 _Me arrastro atrás._

El filo desgarraba su piel, la punzada era insoportable y a la vez relajante al ver la sangre comenzando a salir fluidamente. Con persistencia siguió cortando, y cortando… y cortando.

 _Me arrastro atrás_

El dolor comenzaba a hacerse intenso, y nada más silenciosos gemidos escapaban de sus labios, apretaba sus dientes para resistirlo, presionando mucho más el filo dentro de su carne.

Su corazón ardía, sus ojos se humedecían, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, así como su cuerpo entero.

La oscuridad comenzaba a hundirlo, el color rojo era el único que resaltaba entre la luz apagada.

 _Me arrastro atrás_

Un golpe en la puerta los alteró, se separaron de un salto y trataban de equilibrar sus respiraciones. Seto pasó su mano por sus labios para secar todo rastro de saliva que haya quedado mientras se besaban, y estaba a punto de buscar con su mirada un escondite para Atem, hasta que escuchó una voz.

—Señor, soy yo, lo necesitamos urgente.

Era Isono. Su voz se podía escuchar a través de la puerta. Él jamás lo interrumpía por tonterías, tenía que ser demasiado urgente.

Seto se levantó de la cama, estando vestido con nada más sus pantalones, y le señaló a Atem que se quedara en su cama. Abrió la puerta levemente y escuchó el motivo por el cual Isono lo interrumpió.

Atem, mientras tanto, se abrazaba a la almohada intentando vagamente cubrirse, y quedando en la cama como Seto le había ordenado. No podía ver quién era el que estaba detrás de la puerta, y la otra persona seguramente no podía verlo tampoco. ¿Cuál era el problema? Los nervios le subieron por la garganta, la impaciencia tomaba lo mejor de él y solo contaba los segundos para que Seto cerrara la puerta y le explicara de una vez qué estaba pasando.

—Voy de inmediato, ustedes vayan a tratarlo. — Seto dijo con un tono apurado y… preocupante, cerrando la puerta y moviéndose a pasos rápidos.

Definitivamente era urgente.

—¿Qué pasó? — Atem preguntó preocupado.

—Sólo un sirviente que se descontroló. Quédate aquí, y no te muevas por nada en el mundo, puedes dormir aquí si quieres. De hecho, sería lo mejor. — Seto dijo todo esto con demasiada rapidez, mientras tomaba su camisa y se la abotonaba agitadamente.

Los únicos segundos que se tomó, fueron para darle un beso corto a Atem y susurrarle estas palabras importantes: —Todo estará bien.

Atem no tuvo tiempo de responder, ni de reaccionar siquiera, cuando vio a Seto salir apuradamente de la habitación.

 _Me arrastro atrás_

El Dragón Alado de Ra descansaba sobre la mesa. La sangre goteaba y ensuciaba el suelo.

Los ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, y las lágrimas se fueron secando.

Yuugi estaba frío.

* * *

 _Adelanto del proximo capitulo:_

Levemente se recostó del otro lado de la cama, hundiendo inevitablemente el colchón, causando que Atem se sobresaltara un poco, pero pronto se calmó cuando sintió los brazos de Seto rodearlo en un abrazo cálido. Atem se permitió sonreír ante la sensación, si tan solo estuvieran en otro lugar, si tan solo estuviera teniendo la tranquilidad de que su familia estaba en paz, y de que podría disfrutar completamente de los brazos de su amado.

Entonces, todo sería perfecto.

Pero Atem no se daba por vencido, desde esa noche de Navidad, desde aquel susurro que Seto le dio anoche, él anhelaba un futuro mejor, y lucharía por el mismo.

Un futuro donde estuviera Seto y su familia. Todos juntos y felices.

* * *

 **Miles de gracias a mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) por resistir la presión y corregir este capitulo a tiempo, se merece una estatua, realmente. Gracias también a mi aibou y a Shamtal por su apoyo incondicional.**

 **Pero, mas que nada, gracias a ustedes lectores por seguir la historia hasta aqui y apoyarme constantemente.**

* * *

 ** _La canción de Anzu:_ Si, las palabras que aparecían ante cada cambio de escena en el mero final del capitulo era la canción que Anzu estaba cantando, la letra es Drag de Placebo, pueden buscarla (sobre todo la version Redux) en YouTube, y estimular sus oídos. **

**_Doble situación de mellizos:_ La escena de Yuugi cortandose en contraste con Atem iniciando una relación sexual con Seto, fue planeada desde el segundo capitulo de este fic. Quise mostrar la diferencia de los dos, y como viven el momento y buscan su consuelo de formas distintas. Atem también necesitaba un consuelo aunque no creo haber hecho mucho enfasis en eso, y lo encontró en Seto, en cambio, Yuugi lo encontró en el arma que Atem antes utilizaba. Repetí palabras en dos parrafos, uno que le correspondía a Atem y otro a Yuugi, para relacionar las escenas y que se pudiera sentir la diferencia. El frio y calor, la esperanza y la desesperación, el amor y la soledad. **

**Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Todo comentario es bien apreciado! ¡Que tengan un buen inicio de año!**


	19. ¿Esperanzas?

**Ha pasado unos largos dias desde la ultima vez que nos leímos. ¿No? He tenido muchos problemas para recuperar la inspiración, no es que no haya tenido ideas, sino que no sabía cómo plasmarlas. Era una ida y vuelta de pensamientos que me dejaron sin hacer nada, sin contar que me quedé sin la laptop y eso me retrasó más. Sin embargo que haya regresado no significa que todavía no tenga algunas complicaciones. Les diré más al final del capitulo.**

 **Por ahora, ¡Disfruten!**

 _ **Atención, este capitulo tiene leve contenido sexual**_

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, sus pulmones ardían intensamente mientras liberaba jadeos para resistir. La habitación de los mellizos no quedaba muy lejos, pero sentía que cada segundo que gastaba sería una oportunidad perdida. No podía dejar que algo así sucediera, no podía dejar que alguien muriera otra vez.

Y no, no era cualquier persona. Era Yuugi, el hermano de Atem.

Seto estaba sudando, desesperado, y asustado también, si algo le pasaba a Yuugi no quería imaginarse cuanto le afectaría a Atem. Por eso, rogaba al cielo que Atem por una vez en su vida le hiciera caso y se quedara en su habitación. Si Yuugi moría, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Llegó junto con Isono, la puerta ya estaba abierta porque unos guardias lo estaban tratando, sin embargo, Seto los consideró unos inútiles porque…

¡No lo estaban tratando lo suficiente! ¡Yuugi seguía sangrando y no despertaba!

Seto los alejó del tricolor, y tomó los elementos adecuados para tratar el corte profundo que se había hecho en la muñeca. No se iba a preguntar por qué, pero estaba claro que su intención era morir. El joven estaba pálido, inconsciente.

Seto lo sentía respirar, y su pulso era débil, eso era suficiente para creer que quedaba una oportunidad para que viva.

Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar su muerte.

~•~

Sus parpados le pesaban demasiado, el frio que sentía era insoportable, sentía una punzada en su cabeza y brazo como si alguien lo pellizcara. ¿Acaso todo fue una horrible pesadilla? ¿Ya era momento de despertar en el paraíso? ¿O acabaría debajo de la oscura tierra por abandonar a su hermano? Ya no le importaba, ya todo había terminado.

Pero si era así, entonces, ¿por qué todavía sentía?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, queriendo ver la realidad. Una intensa luz lo hizo volver a cerrarlos, cubriéndose con el dorso de su mano que ardía terriblemente, sus musculos se sentían tensos y torpes, como si no hubiera dormido nada. —Mas te valía despertar. — Una voz brusca y conocida le hizo temblar internamente.

No podía estar él aquí, estaba muerto, ya no podía oírlo más.

Se resistió a abrir los ojos; no quería ver ese rostro. No quería ver que aun seguía en ese lugar tan horrible llamado vida.

—Abre los ojos. — Esa voz firme seguía dándole órdenes. ¿Todavía podía hacerle daño a él o a su hermano? —Yuugi, solo haces las cosas más difíciles para las personas que te rodean.

¿Y qué importaba? Estarían mejor sin él, lejos de alguien débil e inútil. ¿Estando muerto podía complicar a las personas que amaba? Imposible.

Él no existía.

—¿Acaso no te importa Atem? — Ya no escuchó al tono de su voz, sino a las palabras que entraron a su mente y le hicieron eco.

Atem…

Su hermano, su querido hermano, quien sabe cuanto tuvo que sufrir para que él pudiera estar a salvo. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? No, le estaba haciendo un favor a Atem, finalmente lo dejaría en paz. Podría escapar sin tener que preocuparse por él.

—Sí, me importa. — Murmuró débilmente, una lagrima trazando un camino en su mejilla.

—Entonces, abre los ojos. — Sorprendido de si mismo, Yuugi obedeció, viendo por fin el techo que le mostraba su encierro. Un nudo se formó molestamente en su garganta, tenía la necesidad de llorar y gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero nada salía, solo lagrimas silenciosas, volviendo a cubrir su rostro con sus manos, notando que su muñeca tenía algo extraño.

¿Una venda? Tenía ligeras manchas de sangre. Ah, cierto, se había cortado la muñeca, quería morir. Por primera vez sintió el deseo de morir.

Y alguien se lo arrebató.

¡Esa voz!

Giró un poco su cabeza para ver a su jefe, Seto Kaiba, sentado a su lado en una silla, con un cuchillo en mano para nada más pelar una manzana roja. Sus dedos se movían fluidamente al sostener el cuchillo y la fruta, se notaba sereno al mirarla fijamente. ¿Era él quien le hablaba? ¿Por qué se preocuparía por los sentimientos de Atem?

El sol brillaba vagamente sobre su figura, un sol que casi no se encontraba en mañanas de invierno. Estaba recostado en su cama, podía reconocer su habitación a pesar de haber despertado hacía poco. Por eso se sentía tan decepcionado.

No era la habitación de su casa, sino la de la oscura mansión.

—Deja de llorar. — El castaño dijo fríamente. —No tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar para salvar tu vida. Tu hermano no sabe aún que hiciste esto, intenté mantenerlo lejos hasta asegurarme de que tú estuvieras bien. — Explicó todavía mirando a la manzana.

Yuugi intentó secarse las lágrimas, y se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver mejor al ojiazul, dedicándole un ceño fruncido. —No tenías que hacer todo eso, ¿y desde cuando te importa si Atem y yo vivimos? ¿Desde cuando te haces cargo de nuestros sentimientos? ¡De ser así no nos hubieras traído aquí en primer lugar! — A Yuugi ya no le importaba si recibía un golpe por esto, o si le clavaba ese cuchillo justo en su garganta.

No le importaba, de hecho, estaba buscando su muerte. Ya que le quitaron su oportunidad.

Kaiba solo sonrió, estaba teniendo un regreso a sus memorias. En cierta forma, Yuugi era parecido a Atem, y no lo decía por el aspecto físico. — Deja de pensar en mi por unos segundos, y piensa en tu hermano. Creo que sabes mejor que yo las veces que él estuvo buscando una forma de desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo, porque tenía personas que lo amaban. — Apoyó la manzana en la mesa de luz, y se cruzó de brazos. —Si quieres que te de una razón egoísta, pues solamente no me quiero quedar sin sirvientes, sé que, si tú te mueres, Atem te seguiría. — Murmuró fingiendo indiferencia.

Había una parte de verdad en esa respuesta, a él no le importaba quedar sin sirvientes, lo único que temía era que Atem también cayera en un fondo oscuro de desesperación, luego de haber salido de ahí. Si Atem aun luchaba, a Seto le desesperaba que Yuugi no lo hiciera.

Estuvo toda la noche ocupándose de Yuugi, viendo cada segundo si seguía respirando o si su pulso mejoraba, pidiéndole a los guardias que vigilaran su propia habitación para ver que Atem no saliera. Por suerte, Atem estuvo esperándolo dormido en su cama, pero si seguía tardando, Atem regresaría y vería toda esta situación.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Yuugi no le diría nada, de que no volvería a hacer algo así. De que se fortalecería para poder salir adelante. —Deja de dar por hecho que todo está perdido. ¿Por qué te das por vencido con tanta rapidez? — Seto no pudo evitar dejar salir esas palabras, que sorprendieron a Yuugi.

¿Por qué Kaiba se estaba contradiciendo?

Yuugi recordó algo que había dicho cuando lo salvó de Marik.

—… _estabas apurando tu muerte y, metiéndote en un asunto que superaba tus limites, dando por hecho que la libertad no existía._ _Y quien sabe, tal vez exista esa pequeña salida a la libertad._

¿Eso era verdad? ¿No fue una actuación para que la familia Ishtar se calmara?

El sol brillaba intensamente en la habitación.

—Aquí entre nos, ¿estas preocupado por mi hermano? — Yuugi agachó su cabeza al preguntar esto, esperando un grito o un golpe de su parte. No supo por qué se le vino esa idea de pronto, es que recordando aquel cambio repentino de actitud de parte de su jefe y cuando cuidó a Atem en aquel ataque de angustia, solo llegaba a pensar que su teoría de que Kaiba no era una mala persona fuera cierta.

—Quizás sí; quizás no. — Kaiba respondió con simpleza, levantándose de la silla. —Lo que yo sienta no importa, debería importarte los sentimientos de tu hermano. Así que ni una palabra de esto, oculta esa venda y empieza a volverte fuerte, porque Atem también se siente solo. — El ojiazul trató de sonar frio y brusco, pero solo veía una leve sonrisa de parte de Yuugi.

Aun así, había una duda que no lo dejaría dormir al tricolor. —¿Por qué llamaste a mi hermano anoche?

Kaiba apretó sus puños. —¡No es de tu incumbencia! — En realidad, el castaño sabía que era tema de Yuugi también, pues había tomado algo muy importante de su hermano, y Yuugi tenía el derecho a saberlo. Pero Seto tenía que seguir fingiendo.

No quería contarle la verdad, no quería decirle todo lo que estuvo pasando entre Atem y él, solo buscó la forma de hacerlo entrar en confianza y que, a la vez, todavía tuviera en cuenta aquel muro que había creado. A pesar de todo, debía mantener su personaje de jefe indiferente.

Cuando Kaiba dejó la habitación, Yuugi ignoró la actitud agresiva de su jefe y llevó su mirada a la carta que aun descansaba sobre la mesa de luz, la tomó, viendo el sol reflejar en el plástico de la carta.

Todavía quedaba una esperanza, y si no, él la crearía. Por Atem; por él mismo.

~•~

Atem abrió sus ojos lentamente, ya no se despertaba por el ruido del timbre, siempre se despertaba una hora antes de que eso sucediera. Dentro de todo era bueno porque le daba tiempo para acomodarse y despertar tranquilamente. El canto de los pájaros se podía escuchar perfectamente en la habitación de Seto, y el cielo estaba despejado, algo un poco raro cuando del invierno se trataba.

¿Seto habrá ayudado a ese sirviente? ¿Ya regresó?

Seto abrió la puerta de su habitación cuidadosamente, encontrándose a Atem cubierto con sus sabanas, recostado plácidamente en su cama. Suspiró de alivio al verlo tan tranquilo, se quitó la camisa que estaba ligeramente manchada con sangre y la dejó caer al suelo para patearla debajo de la cama. Debía evitar que Atem lo llenara con preguntas, él era demasiado perspicaz y Seto no se sentía en condiciones para mentir.

Levemente se recostó del otro lado de la cama, hundiendo inevitablemente el colchón, causando que Atem se sobresaltara un poco, pero pronto se calmó cuando sintió los brazos de Seto rodearlo en un abrazo cálido. Atem se permitió sonreír ante la sensación, si tan solo estuvieran en otro lugar, si tan solo estuviera teniendo la tranquilidad de que su familia estaba en paz, y de que podría disfrutar completamente de los brazos de su amado.

Entonces, todo sería perfecto.

Pero Atem no se daba por vencido, desde esa noche de Navidad, desde aquel susurro que Seto le dio anoche, él anhelaba un futuro mejor, y lucharía por el mismo.

Un futuro donde estuviera Seto y su familia. Todos juntos y felices.

—¿Todo bien? — Atem rompió el tranquilo silencio, sintiendo un tierno beso en su sien.

—Sí, no te preocupes. — Seto respondió con simpleza, esperando que Atem no preguntara más.

—¿El sirviente?

—Él está mejor, creo que te dije que no te preocuparas. — Tal respuesta hizo que Atem dejara salir una risita que tranquilizó el corazón del ojiazul.

—Es que todavía sigo un poco paranoico, supongo que es normal. — Su sonrisa se desvaneció, así como apareció, sus ojos apuntando al brillo del sol que salía por la ventana, la preocupación aun podía entrar a su corazón a pesar del calor que Seto le entregaba con sus brazos. —¿Fue una promesa? — Atem de pronto preguntó, tomando desprevenido a Seto.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijiste anoche, que todo estaría bien. ¿Estas seguro de hacerme esa promesa? — Seto sintió como Atem se tensaba, estaba a punto de responderle con toda seguridad, pero Atem siguió hablando. —Yo quiero prometerle lo mismo a Yuugi, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo, porque no sé lo que nos deparará el futuro. — Sus ojos se humedecieron peligrosamente y un molesto nudo se formó en su garganta, tenía ganas de llorar ante su propio fracaso, se odiaba a si mismo por no brindarle seguridad a su hermano que tanto dependía de él.

—No necesitas prometerle nada. Tanto tú como Yuugi deben luchar por crear una nueva esperanza, ambos deben apoyarse; Yuugi no puede depender de solo tus palabras, ni tú de las suyas. — Seto también necesitaba que Atem no se sintiera cargado por la presión de tener que ser el escudo que protegería a su hermano todo el tiempo, quería que tuviera en cuenta que Yuugi también podía cuidarse por si solo. Pero, dependía de Yuugi hacérselo entender. —Y volviendo a lo que te dije anoche…

Al decir esto, volteó ligeramente a Atem para poder ver su rostro, descansando su espalda sobre el colchón y él quedando encima suyo, podía ver sus ojos resistiendo lagrimas inevitables. Se veía tan frágil y desesperado. —…Fue una promesa, y sabes que no me gusta incumplir con mi palabra. — Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, que esperaba que lo tranquilizara, aunque fuera un poco.

Atem acarició su mejilla, llevando un castaño mechón detrás de su oreja. Adoraba ver completamente su rostro. —Te amo. — Pronunció con demasiada seguridad en su voz, con deseos de nada más decir tales palabras. Confiaba en la promesa de Seto, creía en sus palabras y en la forma en que lo miraba.

Seto fue quien lo trajo hasta aquí, quien le hizo creer en el primer día que no tendría una salida, pero también era el mismo que le brindaba esperanzas.

No, no eran la misma persona. Seto cambió bastante desde el primer día, este era el Seto de quien se había enamorado.

—Y yo a ti. — Al decir esto, el ojiazul se inclinó, deteniendo más palabras que podrían salir y tornarse innecesarias, el silencio solo era interrumpido por los alientos que pesados sonaban, suspirando como una maquina que expulsaba vapor, la calidez había subido en pocos segundos que la saliva había comenzado a hacer contacto.

Los ojos amatistas se entrecerraron, deseando ver hasta la ultima expresión de su amado cuando lo probaba con tanta dulzura, sin embargo, fue inevitable cerrar la vista para concentrarse en sus sentidos, en sus lenguas suaves que danzaban al ritmo de sus jadeos. Cada instante, cada segundo, era una nueva sensación que nacía. Seto desató el nudo que había en su garganta, cuando sus calurosos fluidos compartidos sobrepasaron el límite. Los latidos se aceleraban y ya no era por los nervios, era un encuentro de almas que se consolaban en el intenso acto de amor.

Fue necesario para Seto tener que avanzar a otro nivel, quería hundir su nariz en el aroma natural que yacía sobre su piel, rozando la punta en su nuez, sintiendo el movimiento de esta cuando su pareja tragaba al resistirse. Emitió un suspiro, abriendo levemente sus labios para acariciar su cuello, ligeros cosquilleos hicieron temblar al joven de cabello tricolor con un sentimiento conocido naciendo de nuevo.

Las sabanas eran un estorbo, Seto las apartó con delicadeza, admirando la figura de su amado que expresaba tensión y calor mezclado, con nada más las respiraciones agitadas mostrándose con movimientos de arriba abajo.

Atem cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos, exponiéndose a las acciones de Seto, hundiéndose en la suavidad de la yema de sus dedos, que abrazaban sus costados como si explorara. Aunque, la boca recorría el paisaje expertamente, como si Seto hubiese creado este mismo cuerpo y supiera por donde ir, cómo y cuándo tocar. Algo se extendía en su zona más íntima, una llama ardiente empezaba a sentirse y memorias del momento en la limusina aparecieron inevitablemente.

Así se sentía, así era…

…hacer el amor.

Lo restante que había de prenda fue lo que acababa de abandonar la cama, de un suave tirón llegando silenciosamente al suelo, fue en ese momento que Atem extendió sus piernas en vez de bloquearse, pues el calor pedía con curiosidad que el invitado accediera a sus necesidades.

Seto contemplaba la finura del pubis, el suave pelaje que poco se notaba, que ya había visto bajo las luces de su limusina. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, era mucho más perfecto. Un poco más debajo, estaba esa entrega ansiosa que de solo verla la tentación se soltaba de sus cadenas.

Como un soplido, algo había rozado la masculinidad de Atem, un escalofrío pasó por su espalda y se escapó como un suspiro. Una caricia húmeda le acompañó al sentimiento, una probada que nadie había dado, un abrazo que intensificó sus jadeos. ¿Cómo podía describir esto? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que sentía en ese momento? Emoción; acaloramiento; locura; deseo, nada era suficiente para pronunciar lo que acababa de sentir.

Es como si el aliento de Seto tuviera un efecto calmante que lo desconcentró de todo a su alrededor. Solo el techo ocupaba su vista y ni siquiera le prestaba atención, se escuchaba a si mismo jadear, gemir y decir incoherencias con la fogosidad en la que se estaba hundiendo.

Su cuerpo se manejaba solo; sus manos despeinaban su propio cabello al estirar sus dedos entre las raíces y tirar para sentir algo más que la vehemencia que protagonizaba, labios liberando ese nombre que marcado en su corazón estaba, ojos que parpadeaban de vez en cuando dependiendo del nivel de la intensidad, su cadera danzaba delicadamente para seguir los pasos de la boca cercana.

Una palpitación extrema lo llevaba al ardor de la pasión, como un rayo que trazaba su camino desde su pecho hasta abajo. Rodillas débiles y temblorosas se sumían al clima. —Seto…— Un jadeo más. —¡Seto…! — Un gemido, un canto que envidiaban los pájaros. — Mi… ¡Ah!

Toda la tensión acalorada que abrasaba a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo fue liberada como un estallido brutal Seto se atrevió a sostener y consumir como si de agua se tratara, recordando el sabor de su amante y manteniendo su canción en sus oídos, con la esperanza de poder repetir tal perfecta ocasión.

~•~

El primer momento del día que Yuugi vio a su hermano desde anoche fue en las duchas, y se concentró en ocultar el notorio corte en su muñeca, trataba también de que sus amigos no lo vieran, aunque tendría que decírselos tarde o temprano y pedirles que no digan nada a su hermano. Yuugi no podría ocultar lo que sucedió a demasiadas personas y su prioridad era proteger el estado emocional de Atem.

Tenía un sentimiento curioso en su pecho al saber que la persona que le dio desesperación le brindó palabras llenas de esperanza. Y viendo la mirada relajada de Atem en la ducha y que no llevaba ninguna marca o moretón, le hacía estar seguro de que Kaiba no le hizo nada grave como hubiera hecho anteriormente.

¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Si es que algo cambió en particular.

Sea como sea, eso no importaba ahora, porque era él quien debía cambiar su actitud y mirar hacia delante.

Cuando salieron de las duchas, Yuugi se esforzó por alcanzar a su mellizo, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para que este se volteara y así poder dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortante. Atem solo respondió con otra sonrisa.

Realmente se lo notaba de buen humor. Yuugi no quería arruinar eso, de hecho, él también se sentía con mejores ánimos. Se vistieron, Yuugi no tuvo la posibilidad de ponerse una venda, pero solo se vistió con una camiseta gris de mangas largas, capaces de cubrir toda señal de que intentó lastimarse a sí mismo. Esa noche murió su otro yo, aquel que dependía siempre de su hermano, que se debilitaba ante cualquier rasguño, y esta mañana nació alguien más fuerte y valiente.

Si tan solo pudiera decirle eso a Atem… No, no se lo diría, se lo iba a demostrar.

—¿Estas listo, Atem? — Yuugi le preguntó, a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando su mellizo asintió, los dos fueron a trabajar.

No se olvidaron de llevarse el regalo de su abuelo en sus bolsillos.

Trabajando, Atem veía a Yuugi con el mentón alzado, un rostro serio pero determinado, sus ojos brillaban con una luz que jamás había visto desde que llegaron a la mansión. ¿De alguna forma el regalo de su abuelo le dio esperanza? Creyó que se sentiría aun más triste, sin embargo, podía oler el cambio en su hermano. —Te noto diferente. — Atem rompió el silencio.

Yuugi no se sobresaltó, solo sonrió. —Me siento diferente.

Atem dejó salir una risita. —¿Pasó algo? ¿Acaso Anzu se te declaró en la fiesta de Navidad? — Decidió bromear, dando por el punto más vulnerable de su hermano. Siempre fue un joven enamoradizo, y no lo culparía con una chica tan grandiosa como Anzu.

Esta vez, Yuugi se tensó, ruborizándose intensamente. —No sé de qué hablas, hermano. — Trató de esconder su rostro en sus mechones rubios, sentía que sus mejillas ardían demasiado.

Atem rio con un poco más de soltura. —Por supuesto que no, Yuugi. — Murmuró. Resistió una carcajada ante la idea que se le acababa de venir a la mente.

Quería que Yuugi fuera honesto consigo mismo, o al menos con su propio hermano, ya que él podía ser feliz con Seto, deseaba que Yuugi tuviera la misma suerte.

—Sabes, al buscar los trapeadores, vi a un chico muy guapo hablando con ella. — No necesitaba mirar a Yuugi para darse cuenta de que este apretó los dientes. —Ella lo escuchaba atentamente y hasta sonreía. O creo que estaba haciendo una mueca, no estoy seguro. — Se hizo el tonto, mirando de reojo a su hermano que agachaba su cabeza. Atem sonrió triunfante.

—¿Era ese chico llamado Otogi Ryuuji? — Yuugi preguntó en una voz muy baja. Atem alzó una ceja.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Apareció en la fiesta de Navidad por un rato y saludó 'amistosamente' a Anzu, ahora veo por qué. — Atem pudo notar cierto enojo en su hermano.

El tricolor se acercó a su mellizo, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, soltando otra risita. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas celoso? — Le susurró juguetonamente. Yuugi volvió a ruborizarse. —¡No lo puedo creer, compañero! ¡De verdad te gusta Anzu! — Atem exclamó con entusiasmo, haciéndose el sorprendido, viendo que Yuugi solo lo miraba con cierta vergüenza.

—No es necesario que hagas un escándalo, te arrepentirás cuando yo descubra que te enamoraste. — Yuugi lo desafió, Atem detuvo su actuación por unos segundos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, casi a punto de pensar que su hermano descubrió su secreto. Pero solo era una de las vagas amenazas que Yuugi le hacía cuando él estaba tomando la delantera.

Atem sonrió. —Bien, te permitiré burlarte cuando así sea. — Murmuró, deseando compartir ese secreto, aun así, lo retuvo. —Sin embargo, yo no estoy burlándome, ni queriendo molestarte, hermanito. Es algo mucho mejor que eso. — Soltó a Yuugi para caminar unos pasos lejos de él, dándole la espalda. —Te ayudaré a conquistarla. — Al decir esto, se volteó para levantarle el pulgar y guiñar su ojo.

Yuugi parpadeó confundido.

~•~

Durante la hora del receso, Seto tuvo que quedar encerrado en su despacho debido al llamado de su molesta prometida, quien insistió en hablar con él. Si algo podía arruinar el poco buen humor que Atem le había dado, era ella. Verla solo le hacía pensar en su padre, y en todo lo que significaba su pasado.

Nunca había estado tan enfocado en su futuro, y ahora solo quería pensar en eso.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? — El castaño le preguntó impacientemente. Lo extraño y sospechoso de todo es que Mai no estaba tan empalagosa como antes, solo caminaba por la oficina del ojiazul, fijando su mirada en la ventana.

—Tu padre cambió la fecha de la boda. — Ella respondió sin mirarlo.

Seto se sentó indiferentemente en la silla. —¿Oh? ¿Y eso? — Se cruzó de brazos.

—No le gustaron las decoraciones, y pensó que necesitábamos más tiempo para los preparativos. Además, tiene una fiesta de año nuevo, y no quiere que lo molesten. — Mai apuntó su mirada a la del castaño, dejando salir un tono lleno de fastidio.

Seto arqueó una ceja. —Eso no suena como él. — Dijo sarcásticamente. — ¿La fiesta es aquí?

—No, es en otro lado. Nosotros nos quedaremos a cargo de los sirvientes. — Mai parecía más una mensajera que su futura esposa, Seto jamás se había sentido tan lejano a ella hasta ahora.

Sabía que Mai estaba ocultando algo detrás de toda esa explicación, o mas bien, era algo que Gozaburo ocultaba. ¿Por qué cambiaría la fecha de la boda así de pronto?

Ante el silencio, la rubia se molestó. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees? ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a tu padre? — Seto sonrió ligeramente. Dio justo en el clavo.

Mai se había delatado sola, aun así, eso no era ninguna victoria para Seto, solo le daba una razón más para caminar con cuidado por la mansión. Gozaburo había estado actuando demasiado extraño, y ahora Mai. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

No podría discutirle, las cámaras lo tenían atado de pies y manos. Pero en año nuevo, tomaría su oportunidad.

Mai supo que había metido la pata, últimamente estuvo muy descontrolada y su humor solo se derrumbaba. Necesitaba calmar su ansiedad de alguna manera, también tenía que limpiar su imagen que acaba de arruinar recientemente. Un plan era capaz de lograr ambas cosas.

La rubia le sonrió, la seducción brillando en sus ojos con cada paso que daba a la silla donde el castaño se acomodaba. Sus piernas encontrando su camino en los costados del asiento para relajarse encima del regazo de su prometido, quien se había tensado ante la acción.

Seto podía sentir la cálida entrepierna de Mai, casi expuesta debido a su falda corta. Trató de quedarse inmóvil, solo reaccionaría si la mujer se tomaba algún otro atrevimiento. —Tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, mi amor. — La rubia rozó su nariz con la del ojiazul, intentando mezclar su aliento con el suyo, pero este mantenía su boca cerrada. —No puedo esperar a la noche de bodas, Seto. — Susurró, tomando la mano del castaño para llevarla a su propio regazo, forzándolo a levantar un poco más su falda.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer Seto en un momento así? Si la rechazaba violentamente, las cámaras lo tomarían.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, buscando algo que evitara que Mai terminara de romper la poca distancia que quedaba.

Y como si un milagro hubiese sucedido, su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, con una melodía que era música para sus oídos en este momento. Mai se tensó en su lugar, resignándose a la interrupción, separándose de Seto.

El ojiazul, como si de una urgencia se tratara, atendió la llamada. —¿Hola? Sí, estoy en eso. — Dijo mirando a Mai, apartó su celular de su oído, para susurrarle algo a la rubia. —Estoy ocupado, si ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes irte. — Mai bufó, volteándose dramáticamente, dejando que algunos cabellos golpearan la nariz de Seto.

El ojiazul contó los segundos para que su prometida se largara y lo dejara finalmente solo, cuando fue así, volvió a su llamada. Sonrió. — Gracias, Mokuba. — Le dijo a su pequeño hermano que estaba escondido en el armario del despacho.

Cuando Mai insistió con la reunión, Mokuba estaba en el despacho de su hermano, estaba conforme con la idea de esconderse e interferir si algo sucedía entre ellos dos, pues desde que supo que su hermano mayor estaba enamorado de otra persona, no podía permitir que alguien más se metiera. Así que, todo esto fue el plan de Mokuba, más que de Seto.

El armario estaba colocado en el punto ciego de la cámara, era el escondite perfecto para el niño.

—Puedes salir. — Dicho esto, Mokuba hizo su aparición en el despacho, saliendo del armario sin complicaciones, pues el tamaño era justo para él.

Suspiró. —Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a la comodidad del armario. — Mokuba bromeó, estirando sus brazos.

Seto soltó una risa suave.

~•~

—Recuerda lo que te dije, compañero. — Atem le dio una ligera palmada al omoplato de su hermano, mientras comenzaban el receso caminando por los pasillos en busca de Anzu.

—¿Decirle cosas lindas? — Yuugi preguntó, confundido y quizás avergonzado por todo lo que estuvo charlando con Atem, era la primera vez que tenían una charla tan seria sobre cómo tratar a las chicas. Y Atem mezcló demasiadas cosas en un solo discurso.

—No. — Atem mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa, cuando su hermano tenía todavía ese rostro de timidez.

—¿Escuchar todo lo que ella me diga?

—Tampoco.

Yuugi suspiró. —¿Mirarla a los ojos? — Se sintió sonreír ligeramente cuando Atem finalmente asintió. Solo estaba adivinando, aunque casi todo lo que había dicho era digno de recordar.

—Ahí está. — Atem señaló, deteniendo sus pasos cerca de la entrada al jardín, viendo a la chica con sus brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda a los gemelos. —Ve por ella, galán. — Le dio un leve empujón, haciendo que Yuugi casi pierda el balance.

El chico estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de la determinación que había tomado para estar mejor con su hermano, esto definitivamente era algo que no podía hacer con mucha facilidad. Un nudo en su garganta lo estaba molestando, sentía que tenía una pelea de perros callejeros dentro de su estomago por la intensa punzada que detenía sus pasos. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan complicado hablar con Anzu? ¿Será porque la intención de esta conversación tiene ya determinado su destino?

¿Le diría que sí? ¿O le diría que no?

En momentos así, quería reírse de si mismo. Si estuviera muerto, no estaría tratando con este lio en su cabeza.

Era un buen día para estar vivo.

Tomando un poco de valor, dio un paso hacia adelante, sintiendo a su mellizo observarlo detrás. Estaba por abrir su boca para llamar a la chica, pero pronto la cerró y apretó furiosamente sus dientes cuando alguien más apareció en la escena.

Otogi.

Estiraba sus brazos con una torpe sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha. Los dos mostraban relajación en sus rostros. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ese muchacho para recibir la atención de Anzu? Yuugi se sintió fastidiado, una punzada en su garganta que quería expulsar en un gruñido; tragando saliva retenía toda ira que podría soltar, puños apretados y uñas clavadas en sus palmas. Esto eran…

…los celos.

—¡Yuugi! ¡Atem! ¡Hola! — Esas voces llegaron en el peor momento posible, tomando por sorpresa a un Yuugi muy irritado. Los saludos de Jounouchi y Honda fueron tan ruidosos, que Anzu tuvo la oportunidad de escucharlos y voltearse para ver la escena.

Los chicos abrazaban a los mellizos, y Yuugi llevaba una expresión muy extraña. Por primera vez se notaba incomodo ante las acciones de sus amigos. Anzu volvió su mirada al chico que hablaba con ella. —Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos. — Ella le dijo.

No fue un ofrecimiento, ni una pregunta. Otogi obedeció a las palabras de la chica.

—¡Chicos! — El grupo de hombres se quedó mirando a la chica que se les acercaba con un amigo que no habían visto antes. Excepto por Atem y Yuugi.

—Anzu, ¿Quién es tu novio? — Jounouchi fue el primero en hablar, con un tono chistoso que Yuugi no captó y en cambio, lo tragó pesadamente.

Anzu se ruborizó, mostrándose fastidiada con el rubio. —¡No es mi novio! Es Otogi.

Otogi se les acercó sin timidez, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro. — Hola, Anzu me habla mucho de ustedes, sobre todo de ti. — El pelinegro miró de reojo a Yuugi, quien llevaba su cabeza agachada. Atem le dio un ligero codazo para que su hermano reaccionara.

Avergonzada, Anzu empujó levemente a Otogi. —¡Vamos! ¡No es tan así! — La verdad era que sí, ella hablaba mucho de sus amigos y especialmente de Yuugi, eran su única felicidad en esta mansión y quienes le salvaron la vida, si hablaba de otra cosa entonces se perdería en la angustia.

Yuugi, aun así, no se dio cuenta de la verdad oculta detrás de la vergüenza de Anzu, y solo se sintió un poco más decepcionado y molesto. — _¿No tan así?_ — Repitió en su cabeza, sus ánimos bajando.

—¿Cómo es que jamás te vimos en el comedor? ¿Acaso eres nuevo? — Honda cambió repentinamente el tema, pensativo.

Otogi rio torpemente, llevando una mano a su propia nuca. —Es que mis tareas son fuera de la mansión. — Estaba a punto de sudar, recordando lo terrible que era mintiendo.

—Él fue quien me trajo del hospital. — Atem respaldó la mentira con una voz segura, que alcanzó a los oídos de sus amigos. Ese hecho no fue una mentira, pero la verdadera razón por la que él estaba aquí era para cuidar a Mokuba y nada más. Sin embargo, ellos ni siquiera sabían con exactitud si Seto tenía un hermano o no.

Con esto, todos asintieron, acercándose al muchacho con interés de conocerlo mejor, mientras Atem no dejaba la mirada en su hermano, quien parecía estar asesinando con sus ojos al pelinegro que se le acercaba a Anzu. No iba a sonreír al darse cuenta de lo celoso que estaba Yuugi, porque sabía que este se enojaría peor.

Anzu, tampoco dejaba de mirar a Yuugi, luego de todo lo que había pensado anoche, su atención hacia el era demasiada, y le estaba molestando que el pequeño de cabello tricolor no estuviera tan presente en la conversación. Se veía desanimado. ¿Por qué?

No parecía estar peleado con su hermano, Atem se veía de buen humor. Entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Anzu? — La chica sacudió su cabeza al oír su nombre, de pronto se sintió observada teniendo la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre ella esperando a que ella dijera algo, posiblemente.

—¿Qué pasa? — Anzu trató de no hacer muy evidente el hecho de que se distrajo pensando en Yuugi.

—Estamos esperando a que nos cantes una canción. — Jounouchi le guiñó el ojo. Anzu le lanzó dagas por los ojos a Otogi, viendo su sonrisa picara luego de haber hablado a todo volumen que ella cantaba.

—No me gusta cantar en público. — Confesó en una voz muy baja.

—¡Vamos! ¿Cómo vas a ser cantante si no puedes cantarnos a nosotros? — Otogi insistió.

—¡Si no quiere cantar, ella no va a cantar! — Una persona que no había abierto a su boca hasta ahora, mantuvo sus puños apretados discutiéndole al pelinegro. La atención fue llevada a Yuugi, quien se notaba raramente molesto, enseñando su ceño fruncido.

Anzu se sintió confundida por la expresión de su amigo, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza y sonrió levemente al chico. —Esta bien, Yuugi, creo que, si son ustedes, entonces no hay problema. — Yuugi parpadeó un par de veces, hipnotizado por la bella sonrisa que su amiga acaba de entregarle.

Si tan solo se la dedicara a él y a nadie más que a él, sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por ese molesto sentimiento y le sonrió de vuelta.

 _Caer en ti_

 _Es todo lo que parezco hacer_

La voz de Anzu sonaba tan profunda en los oídos de Yuugi, con la agudeza de esta expresándose en una conversación melodiosa que parecía digna de una confesión, aunque sugería una locura pensar de esa manera por una simple improvisación que la muchacha estaba haciendo. Yuugi, aun así, se sentía identificado.

Anzu, por más que nadie le estuviera leyendo la mente, creía que se estaba exponiendo bastante con nada más ese canto que surgió de sus sentimientos encontrados hacia cierta persona. No dejaba de mirarlo, a él.

Y para disimular, apuntaba sus ojos hacia otros rincones, tragando su nerviosismo y soltando sus reflexiones nocturnas en ese lento canto.

 _Partirnos en dos, es todo lo que parece hacer_

 _A medida que la ira desvanece_

 _Esta casa ya no es un hogar_

Los demás miraban a su amiga, reconociendo aquella voz como si la hubiesen escuchado siempre y a la vez, resultaba desconocida, reflejando un ángel cantor similar a los pájaros en la mañana que eran lo único que le sonaba al despertar antes del timbre.

Estaban fascinados ante la chica, quien se metía en su pequeño mundo musical y solo cantaba a las paredes sin querer pensar que un grupo de personas la veía. No, no eran solo personas, eran sus amigos; sus únicos amigos.

También podían sentirse identificados.

 _No renunciar al sueño_

 _No renunciar al deseo_

 _Y todo lo que es verdad_

Atem sonreía ligeramente, disfrutando de la relajación de su grupo, y de su hermano también, a la vez, relacionando lo que Anzu expresaba, con sus propios sentimientos. La melodía que salía de su garganta era imposible de ignorar, se metía por sus oídos y pasaba por todas sus memorias, despertándolas sin detenerse.

La imagen de Seto, de las palabras que Seto le dio esta mañana, era en lo único que podía pensar.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, ahí estaba él, en un rincón a lo lejos, apoyado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados y admirando también el canto que su sirvienta soltaba.

Atem y Seto encontraron sus miradas.

 _Porque yo también te quiero_

 _También te quiero_

 _Porque te quiero_

 _Porque te quiero_

 _•_

La noche cayó pesadamente para todos, Seto se sentía ligero y a la vez inquieto, sus tareas en el día ya acabaron y faltaban unos pocos días más para año nuevo. Por un lado, sería relajante no tener que sentirse perseguido por las cámaras, y por el otro, la sospecha solo incrementaba con el silencio de Mai y de su padre al respecto. Nada parecía encajar con sus ideas que tanto meditaba al quebrar la punta de su uña con sus dientes, sentado en la silla de su habitación, observando a una ventana con cortina.

Su pierna temblaba inevitablemente por la ansiedad, sin temores, pero sospechas que acalambraban su cerebro al no conseguir respuesta, sudor frio que lo molestaba en estos climas, e ignorando la presencia de su hermano pequeño que con su intensa mirada le expresaba su preocupación.

Mokuba movía sus piernitas que colgaban del borde de la gran cama de su hermano, pensando tan seriamente como él, pero sobre algún plan para calmarlo. —Seto…— Mokuba trató de llamar su atención débilmente. Al no recibir nada como respuesta, hizo una mueca. —Seto. — Insistió. Seto no respondió. —¡Seto! — El ojiazul no volteó a mirar a su hermano, pero esta vez le contestó.

—Estoy ocupado, Mokuba.

El pequeño arqueó una ceja. —¿Haciendo qué? Solo te veo torturándote a ti mismo por quince minutos. — Seto frotó su rostro ante el comentario de Mokuba y se levantó de la silla.

—Es hora de dormir. — Le murmuró.

Mokuba se mantuvo en su lugar. — Juguemos a un juego. — El castaño rodó sus ojos, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Mokuba sabía bien que su hermano mayor no dormiría por sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando, así que iba a retenerlo hasta que este no pudiera resistir el mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—¿A qué quieres jugar? — Seto suspiró frustrado. No tenía tiempo para juegos.

—Imaginemos que vivimos una vida normal, solo tú y yo. Tú podrías ser un estudiante de secundaria… — Antes de que Mokuba pudiera seguir, Seto lo interrumpió.

—Mokuba, tengo diecinueve años.

—Bueno, ahora tienes dieciséis. — Soltó bruscamente, ¿por qué Seto tenía que ser tan aguafiestas?

Aun así, a Seto le daba cierta angustia que Mokuba haya pensado en este juego, realmente deseaba poder darle una vida tranquila a su hermanito, que no tuviera que pensar que una vida normal y tranquila sea nada más una fantasía. ¿Cuándo llegaría ese futuro?

Incluso si les daba un futuro tranquilo a los sirvientes, nada garantizaba que Seto pudiera seguir viviendo en paz, muchas personas le guardarían rencor y buscarían justicia.

No culparía a nadie por querer algo así.

—Atem podría ser un compañero de clases, siempre hacen los trabajos grupales juntos, y tienen citas casuales como ir al cine. — Mokuba se estiró en la cama, repensando lo que acababa de decir. —No, eso es demasiado cursi.

Seto no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la mención de Atem, y fantaseando con la idea de una cita normal con él. Hasta ahora lo más parecido a una cita fue apreciar la fiesta de luces.

Sacudió su cabeza. Solo era una ilusión.

—Seguro discutirían de todas maneras. — El niño soltó de pronto.

El castaño frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tienen cosas en común, especialmente en la parte en que son deshonestos con sus sentimientos. ¿Cuánto tardaron admitirse que se amaban? — Mokuba alzó su cabeza para mirar a su hermano, quien se notaba fastidiado.

—Mokuba, nunca tuvimos un momento adecuado para pensar en ello detenidamente. Él es un sirviente y yo soy su jefe. — Suspiró, todos los recuerdos en los que se besaban inevitablemente, o cuando Atem le dijo que tuvieran sexo, en esos días jamás se hubiera imaginado que estaría aquí sentado completamente consciente de que amaba a ese sirviente tan impertinente y bello, y, sobre todo, que el mismo le correspondería.

Era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre con tanto deseo, y con solo pensarlo, desde el primer día que Atem le había llamado la atención de una manera tan interesante. Luego de haber visto su cuerpo desnudo, la finura de sus curvas y la fluidez con al que movía su cintura ante cada canto de amor era lo que resumía lo inevitablemente deseable de una persona. Seto jamás había creído en la perfección, pero la simple presencia de la hermosura del tricolor era lo que le presentaba esa palabra.

La tentación tomaba lo mejor de él, y decidió controlarse a si mismo debido a su hermanito presente. Se cruzó de piernas.

—No son sirviente y jefe; son compañeros de clases. — Mokuba insistió, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Seto rodó sus ojos.

~•~

Un camisón nada más la cubría, se abrazaba a la almohada que sobraba en su cama, con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Cabello largo y ondulado cosquilleaba sus hombros, mientras nada más un pensamiento atacaba a sus emociones como una afilada lanza, mientras su corazón latía ruidosamente haciendo doler sus oídos.

El olor a tabaco se encerraba en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, queriendo ahogar su respiración en ella, Mai no pudo evitar soplar.

Acariciaba el costado de la cama, buscaba el sabor de la saliva de esa persona aun guardada en su paladar, pero nada hacía permanecer ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien? Era la pregunta que más la golpeaba como un timbre que la despierta brutalmente en la mañana.

Solo una vaga luz la iluminaba en su soledad, ella miraba a la puerta como esperando a que esta persona apareciera para salvarla del frio que la abrazaba, recordando el deseo que trató de calmar con alguien que fingía ser su prometido.

Tanto Seto como ella, miraban para lados diferentes.

Seto tenía aun la valentía de moverse ante sus sentimientos, mientras ella se encerraba en la traición que había vivido y negaba su existencia, por lo tanto, también sus emociones.

El humo parecía escribir fluidamente el nombre de Jounouchi, como si de una locura se tratara, Mai se dejó llevar por la fantasía. Sentía demasiada ansiedad y presión que causaba intolerables punzadas en su pecho.

El cigarrillo quedó en su cenicero, ella se acomodó en la cama como quien se quedaría dormida, para estirar sus piernas, expandiéndose.

Cerrando sus ojos, su cuerpo estimulado ante la simple propia caricia, y el pensamiento que jamás creyó que tendría, sintiéndose viva de nuevo, sus dedos hicieron lo mejor posible para consolarla.

Su respiración ya no más agitada por la angustia, sino por el goce que ella misma se entregaba, labios semiabiertos pronunciando un nombre increíble y cálidos suspiros aumentaban ante la profundidad de sus movimientos. Su interior estallaba en fuego, la sensibilidad causaba sus temblores, creía que ya no estaba sola en su cama, que lo que abrazaba no era la almohada y que sus manos no eran lo único que la tocaban.

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, mordió su labio inferior, acelerando cada acción que faltaba para que el éxtasis la abrasara en una intensa corriente que vino desde abajo hasta su boca cual lanzó un gemido eufórico que no recordaba que podía soltar.

Quiso seguir, quiso continuar sintiendo este placer jamás entregado, revivir lo sucedido esa noche, recordar ese sentimiento y definirlo correctamente, sin embargo, la humedad sobresaliendo de ella solo le decía que ya no daba para más.

Debía retomar su aire, manteniendo una viveza en su corazón que hace tanto no encontraba. Y luego de que el calor se calmó y el frio subió a su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Lo único que hizo antes de dormir, fue maldecirse.

~•~

Antes de irse a dormir, Atem ayudó a Yuugi a acceder disimuladamente a la habitación de Anzu que cerca le quedaba, mantenía una sonrisa picara a pesar de la realidad, e ignorando los nervios incontrolables de su hermano. Yuugi, confiando su vida en las manos de su mellizo, mantuvo sus pasos silenciosos al cuarto de la muchacha.

Atem no soportaba que Yuugi se siguiera molestando con ideas dominadas por los celos, y que diera el primer paso para arreglar las cosas con Anzu. Pues ella no paraba de mirar a Yuugi cuando cantaba, era obvio que Anzu podía sentir algo por él.

A oscuras y con cuidado, Yuugi abrió la puerta, viendo nada iluminar la cama de la muchacha, y notando un bulto entre las sabanas, deduciendo que era ella descansando plácidamente. Estaba por discutirle a su hermano e insistirle con regresar para no molestarla, pero se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la chica alzó su cabeza de la cama revisando quien había abierto su puerta.

—¿Yuugi? — Preguntó en una voz muy baja.

Atem empujó a su hermano dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándolo a Yuugi sin opción para escapar. ¿Cómo saldría luego sin llamar la atención?

—¿Yuugi? ¿Eres tú? — Anzu insistió en la pregunta.

Yuugi llevó una mano a su nuca. —S-Sí, soy yo. — Respondió nerviosamente, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz y a la vez que Anzu pueda escucharlo.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? — La verdad era que ella tampoco podía dormir y la aparición de Yuugi era bastante inoportuna para su corazón. Solo fortalecería su insomnio.

El tricolor se acercó lentamente a la cama, viendo a Anzu sentarse para conversar en una posición más cómoda. —Algo así. — Murmuró en contestación, inconscientemente sentándose en la cama de la chica, al pensar en qué excusa darle para su presencia.

No es como si quisiera confesarse ahora, ¿qué podría pasar si lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía dar el primer paso?

Segundos largos de silencio preocuparon a la muchacha, quien llevó su mano a la muñeca de su amigo y le preguntó: —¿Yuugi? ¿Algo anda mal? — Eso también involucraba el hecho de que Yuugi se estuvo viendo extraño todo el día, ¿será que vino a contarle su problema? Aun así, su preocupación aumentó cuando Yuugi siseó, apartando la mano rápidamente.

Yuugi tembló y se maldijo a si mismo, Anzu no presionó su muñeca, pero el tacto dolió bastante.

La chica no era estúpida, sabía que algo andaba mal con su brazo por la forma en que Yuugi reaccionó. —¿Qué le pasa a tu mano? — Insistió acercándose más para tocarla de nuevo. Yuugi se apartó.

—Nada, no pasa nada. — Dijo rápidamente, rogando por que Anzu evitara el tema, pero su amiga fue bastante persistente y estiró su brazo para desnudarlo de la manga, revelando en la oscuridad un profundo corte con sangre que ya se había secado. El corte no se lo había hecho ahora sino antes.

Posiblemente ayer.

Un sudor frío pasó por la nuca de la chica, viendo lo que significaba tal lesión, el nudo en su garganta transformado en preocupación y angustia se tornó demasiado molesto, con sus ojos humedeciéndose peligrosamente al temor de que Yuugi haya tomado la autolesión como una salvación. —Yuugi…— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

A pesar de que el tricolor quería hundir su cabeza en un hoyo para jamás salir, trató de mantener la calma, buscando la forma más adecuada de convencer a Anzu para que no se preocupara demasiado. —Anzu…— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Los dos tragaron saliva.

Yuugi tomó valor. —Anzu, sé lo que puedes pensar al ver esto, pero yo… — Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, la chica lo interrumpió con un llanto.

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! — Yuugi se sobresaltó al ver las lagrimas cayendo de los hermosos ojos de su amiga, quien lo abrazó con fuerza. — Lo he intentado, cada noche que estaba sola, no podía soportarlo y una voz me decía que lo hiciera. — Anzu decía entre sollozos, Yuugi dedujo que se refería a la autolesión. —Pero, ahora en vez de pensar en ello y dejarme llevar, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti. — Los ojos del tricolor se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello que jamás había esperado.

¿Ella pensaba en él?

La chica lo abrazó con más fuerza. —Porque me haces feliz, Yuugi. — Confesó sin pensar. —Y quiero que tú también lo seas, a pesar de las circunstancias.

El chico sonrió ligeramente luego de unos segundos, pues Kaiba le había dicho algo parecido, quitando el valor sentimental, por supuesto.

Yuugi rodeó el cuerpo de su amiga en un cálido abrazo, dejando que ella soltara todas las lagrimas que podía dejar en su hombro, relajándose al aroma de su cabello y de sus mejillas rozándose. Al separarse, solo había una poca distancia entre sus narices, sus ojos encontraron a su pareja y luego fijaron los labios como su objetivo.

Hipnotizados por el sentimiento, se acercaron un poco más, como si el viento fuera quien los empujara, cerrando lentamente sus ojos al caer al sueño que habían tomado. ¿Qué estaban por hacer? Nunca habían probado sus alientos, y ahora podían desear probarlos para siempre, cuando nada los había unido aún.

No se acercaron ni un poco más, detuvieron sus planes para quebrar la distancia y a cambio uno de ellos susurró: —Quédate conmigo. — Anzu fue quien tomó la iniciativa, deseando sentir el calor de Yuugi mientras dormía.

Obedeciendo sin vacilar, el tricolor se recostó al lado de la muchacha permitiendo que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos. Anzu mantuvo su oído en el pecho de su amigo, durmiéndose ante el sonido de sus latidos, preguntándose si sonaban para ella.

Yuugi se quedó en su silencio para no arruinar el disfrute que le causaba oír la relajada respiración de Anzu.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por su ensoñación, compartiendo la noche en un tranquilo y pacifico descanso.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _Las luces eran tranquilas, nada brillaba más que su presencia. En aquella ultima fecha del año, todos dieron un paso hacia delante, tomando decisiones de las cuales no estaban seguros si eran las correctas, priorizaron sus sentimientos y cerraron sus ojos para olvidar sobre donde estaban posicionados._

 _La ultima noche del año; posiblemente, sería un último beso._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta reader por hacer un ultimo esfuerzo para leer el capitulo y corregirlo, aun cuando la escuela esta pesando demasiado en tu cabeza. ¡Eres una compañera muy valiosa! Pero, ella merece un descanso y, yo necesito tiempo. El adelanto es corto a proposito, adoro dejarlos con un adorable suspenso, porque lamentablemente...**

 **Lamentos Eternos estará en hiatus por unas semanas, al menos hasta que termine de escribir los ultimos capitulos. Ya estamos casi al final y quiero que la calidad del contenido sea buena, por lo tanto, la historia quedará en suspenso por un corto tiempo.**

 **No se preocupen porque volveré. Todavía queda mucho por sucederle a los personajes. Recuerden que Gozaburo le dijo algo muy importante a Mai. Pero, ¿qué será?**

 **¿Y podrá Mai reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Jounouchi? ¿Cómo lidiará con ellos? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá su encuentro intimo en aquella noche de navidad?**

 **¿Anzu y Yuugi descubrirán que su amor es correspondido? ¿Otogi luchará por la atención de Anzu antes de que Yuugi se la arrebate?**

 **¿Qué hay de Atem y Seto? ¿Mokuba de verdad está seguro en la mansión?**

 **La mayoría de esas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas luego de nuestro descanso. ¡Hasta entonces!**

 **Ah, por cierto...**

 _ **La canción que canta Anzu está basada en "Because I want you" de Placebo. Una de mis favoritas y la que más me ha inspirado para escribir los momentos más cursis entre Atem y Seto.**_


	20. Amantes de medianoche

**¡Tanto tiempo sin leernos! Finalmente, Lamentos Eternos salió del hiatus, le quedan unos 5 capitulos más para terminar + EPILOGO.**

 **Como siempre se continuará actualizando cada viernes. Disculpen que no lo hice este viernes, ese era mi plan, sucedió que hubieron un par de fallas que me impidieron publicar.**

 **De todas maneras, esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad!**

 **¡Estoy feliz de regresar!**

 **Refresquemos un poco la memoria...**

 **Recordemos que entre Mai y Jounouchi estaba comenzando a crecer una intensa atracción, mientras Mai figuraba como la futura esposa de Seto Kaiba, quien mantenía una relación amorosa secreta con Atem. Seto insiste en que Gozaburo y Mai tienen algo entre manos, y no podrá descansar hasta descubrirlo.**

 **Mientras tanto, Yuugi y Anzu avanzaron un poco en su relación. ¿Podrá Otogi competir con su fuerte amistad?**

* * *

 _ **YGO y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

El timbre de la mañana despertó a la pareja de amigos adormecida, recibiendo la sensación de picor en sus ojos que debía ser desvanecida con nada más un ligero masaje en los parpados hecho por el puño. El joven tricolor recordaba haberse dormido al lado de la cálida compañía de su mejor amiga, quien le costaba alejarse de él al despertar lentamente. Estaba aliviado de que ninguno de los dos se haya arrepentido de lo sucedido. Después de todo, era algo normal. ¿No?

Sin embargo, recordaba haber hecho algo más con ella, pero no sabía descifrarlo, la cálida palpitación en su corazón le gritaba las respuestas y Yuugi no entendía ese idioma. Sacudió su cabeza ignorando lo que sea que haya sucedido anoche, y se permitió sonreírle a la chica en cuanto se sentó en la cama.

La chica estaba un poco roja, con marcas que habían quedado de cuando dormía, sus ojos aun hinchados dándole una expresión natural que a Anzu no le pareció importar mostrar, hasta después de unos segundos que lo empujó de la cama con un chillo, causando el rebote del trasero de Yuugi contra el suelo firme de madera.

—Lo siento, e-es que debo v-verme horrible, y… — Anzu tartamudeó, dándole la espalda al joven en el suelo, quien sonreía al comprender la actitud de la muchacha.

—No importa en qué momento del día, tú siempre te ves bien. — Ante este comentario la chica se volteó ligeramente a mirarlo enseñando sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Yuugi no supo de donde salió ese comentario, sin embargo, solo se concentraba en la felicidad que sentía al creer que estaban en una situación normal, como chicos normales.

Nada de sirvientes, ni cámaras, ni contratos. Solo eran ellos dos por el momento.

El timbre sonando insistentemente, aun así, le rompió su fantasía.

~ᵒ~

Tranquilo con su relación con Anzu, Yuugi se dedicó a seguir trabajando, acomodando un poco sus ideas, todavía sentía que le faltaba algo por cambiar, tratando de ser una mejor persona tanto para Atem como para Anzu. No quería preocuparlos de nuevo, ni decaerse cuando la prioridad era seguir luchando. La actitud que había presenciado de parte de su jefe, Kaiba, causaba que cada tanto lo mirara con otros ojos.

No quería dar por hecho que el ojiazul era una persona distinta a la que él había creído, temía bajar la guardia y que la tranquilidad que se sentía desde hacía unos días se terminara.

Pues, sí, ya habían pasado unos pocos días desde que intentó acabar con su vida, y ahora estaba despierto en el último día del año. Un año que dio un giro inesperado a su destino, y el de su mellizo, que terminaría sorprendentemente en este mismo lugar, aquel en donde su futuro parecía inexistente. ¿Era motivo de esperanza que sobrevivieran hasta el día de hoy?

Yuugi hacía su mejor esfuerzo para tomar cada segundo de vida como uno esperanzador. Porque si él sonreía, entonces Atem también lo haría.

Atem se escondía en su tranquilidad interna, manteniendo el secreto de su amor y alegría luego de haber conversado con Seto durante el paso de los días, pudiendo encontrar rincones oscuros o mentiras astutas para pasar desapercibidos; su relación creció desde la navidad hasta el hoy, y a pesar de que el calendario le marcara en rojo que su año terminará en este lugar tan infernal, sus malos pensamientos son reemplazados por las esperanzas que su corazón palpitante le brindaba al formar en su mente la figura de aquel joven de ojos azules.

La decepción no tenía un espacio al saber que el casamiento se pospuso para fines de enero, sin embargo, Seto no se veía muy contento cuando lo comentó, el motivo era la sospecha, el castaño estaba inseguro de los planes de su padre y estaba inseguro de lo que podría suceder de aquí en adelante. Atem comprendió esa sensación de paranoia, quedándose dudoso de cada paso que daba, de lo que el ojo de las cámaras podría estar observando de él.

Eso fue, hasta ese día, el ultimo del año. Llegada la noche, Gozaburo dio su despedida a la mansión para dirigirse a una fiesta de año nuevo en otro sitio. Los sirvientes quedaban supervisados por Seto y Mai, las cámaras ya no eran una preocupación porque la rubia no tenía acceso a ellas.

O al menos, eso pensaba el ojiazul. Aun así, quiera o no, Seto Kaiba tenía mucho más poder que Kujaku Mai, aunque fuera la favorita de Gozaburo, su papel en la mansión era importante y más relevante que la de su prometida. Mai no podía sobrepasarlo.

Para los sirvientes, para aquellos que desconocían la verdad, que no contaban los días del calendario, ni miraban la hora, solo tomaban este día como cualquier otro de servicio. En cambio, los mellizos, desde el primer momento que pisaron el suelo bien lustrado de esa mansión hasta el día de hoy que habían reprogramado sus pensamientos.

Yuugi estaba decidido a cambiar su forma de ser, a volverse más fuerte y ser capaz de proteger a quienes amaba. No olvidaba los ojos brillantes y preocupados de Anzu al reflejar las cicatrices que él mismo se provocó en su muñeca; no quería volver a ver aquello, ni tampoco deseaba ser quien debía rescatarse, había muchas personas a su alrededor que sufrían de la misma manera que él, por más que sus vidas fueran diferentes, todos estaban encerrados en el mismo hoyo. Por ello, decidió levantar el mentón ante este nuevo comienzo.

Atem en paz estaba con su corazón, al menos una parte de él podía entregarse a la cálida confianza de Seto Kaiba y protegerse en su armadura, recibiendo la fuerza compartida, pudiendo tomar su mano para escapar de la oscuridad. Si estaban juntos, Atem estaba seguro de que podrían salir adelante. Sin embargo, más allá de ese asunto, todavía había varios pensamientos que se mezclaban y se agrupaban en la preocupación. Gozaburo era el primer tema que le provocaba rabia y temor, pues Seto le había expresado sus sospechas con respecto al cambio de fecha para la boda y a las extrañas actitudes de Mai. ¿Era digno de angustia tales dudas que volaban por la mente del ojiazul? Una cosa era segura, que debía estar con los ojos abiertos, por más que Gozaburo no estuviera presente esta noche, Mai aun rondaba por ahí y su malicia podía presentarse.

El ojiamatista lo que más deseaba era ser libre de una vez, ya viviendo la navidad y el año nuevo dentro de este encierro, solo soñaba con regresar a su hogar, disfrutar de la calidez de las sonrisas de su familia, y más que nada…

…dejar de mentirle a Yuugi sobre su relación con Seto.

A pesar de ver a su mellizo en mejores condiciones, Atem seguía sintiéndose presionado por tener que ocultarle cosas. ¿Y si Yuugi también le estaba escondiendo algo? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que su hermano realmente sentía con nada más una mirada?

Antes esa era una pregunta que se contestaba sola, pero la inseguridad en Atem solo crecía, y todavía no se olvidaba de las veces que discutió con su mellizo.

Solo esperaba poder resolver eso lo más pronto posible.

—¿Estás bien, Atem? — Una voz suave y femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos al masajear sus oídos con su hermoso tono. Anzu estaba frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos brillando en preocupación.

Ella era su compañera en la tarea nocturna, que era limpiar el comedor luego de la cena. Ya habían finalizado, eso era lo que expresaba la posición de la muchacha, pues Atem seguía trabajando casi automáticamente que no se daba cuenta de cuando empezaba o terminaba un trabajo, simplemente despertaba de sus cavilaciones y de pronto ya estaba todo hecho.

Trabajar era el menor de los males, lo preocupante era su alrededor.

Aun así, decidió dejar de pensar en ello, al menos mientras estuviera con su amiga que no dejaba escapar ningún detalle.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Pero Anzu pareció no tragarse esa respuesta. —¿Estabas pensando en algo… o alguien? — La chica arqueó una ceja, mirando de reojo a su compañero de tareas, quien nada más hizo una mueca. Ante el silencio, la muchacha se atrevió a añadir: —¿Dejaste cosas pendientes? Porque sabes que no es bueno terminar el año en silencio, deberías saldar todas tus deudas, y revelar tus más importantes secretos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Atem definitivamente no se vio venir tales palabras, levantó la mirada con sorpresa luego de haber estado apreciando el suelo combinando con sus pies, notando a la chica apoyada en la pared, sonreírle pícaramente y guiñarle el ojo, como quien acaba de decir una broma.

¿Era una broma acaso?

Sin duda alguna, Anzu no estaba hablando meramente en serio, ni tampoco sabía el golpe que le daría a Atem al pronunciar aquello, aunque no iba a negar que se sentía identificada con su propio discurso.

Ella tenía algo pendiente, pero no estaba segura si podría cumplirla esa misma noche.

Lo mismo iba para Atem.

Él quería…

…decir la verdad.

—¡Atem! — De pronto, Yuugi a lo lejos lo sobresaltó. Había finalizado con su tarea también, y ahora solo esperaba por su hermano a que lo acompañara a la habitación para irse a dormir. Atem notaba el esfuerzo que el mellizo hacía para no saludar con emoción a la muchacha a su lado, por eso es por lo que una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aunque pronto vio a Yuugi fruncir el ceño, y cuando se enteró de la nueva presencia, descubrió el motivo de su cambio de humor. —¿Te acompaño, Anzu-chan? — Otogi hizo su aparición, ignorando a los mellizos cercanos, para ofrecer con elegancia su mano a la muchacha que parecía rechazarlo con la mirada. Atem estaba sorprendido de que el pelinegro haya sido un compañero confiable para Seto, pues eran polos opuestos.

—Es Anzu. Y, de todas maneras, mi habitación está cerca de la de ellos, no necesito que nadie más me acompañe. — La chica contestó fríamente. Apreciaba a Otogi, en serio, pero cuando tomaba esa actitud arrogante, podía volverse insoportable.

—Pero, estarás sola en la oscuridad de tu habitación, y … — A Otogi le cortaron el discurso, que pronunciaba con cierta honestidad, pues sabía que la muchacha corría riesgo tanto dentro de la habitación como afuera, porque la mansión parecía ser un lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la esclavitud. ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad en eso? El muchacho recién estaba descubriendo este mundo del que Seto le había advertido, y esto le hacía preocuparse más por el bienestar de su nueva y querida amiga, no había malicia en sus intenciones de cuidarla.

—Yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes. — Yuugi interrumpió con firmeza, ignorando que Atem estaba en medio de la discusión de los dos muchachos, y, sobre todo, ciegos de la incredulidad de Anzu.

—¡Eres un flacuchento! No puedes hacer nada con esa apariencia. — Otogi soltó con frustración reconocida anteriormente como un sentimiento de celos; había desarrollado cierta bronca hacia el pequeño tricolor debido a la atención que recibía de la misma chica. Anzu hablaba de Yuugi como si fuera único, y su gran inspiración, eso generaba en Otogi un poco de molestia.

No sabía cuándo ni por qué, ni cómo, desarrolló sentimientos y deseos de ser alguien importante para una chica tan sensible y hermosa como Anzu.

Yuugi profundizó su ceño fruncido, apretando sus puños y tirando dagas con sus ojos que ya no derramaban inocencia hacia los del muchacho que lo enfrentaba. —Soy capaz de cuidarla mejor que tú. — Le discutió, liberando gruñidos que se mezclaban con los del contrario, comenzando una pelea que no daba fin.

Anzu pateó al suelo y separó a los dos jóvenes. —¡No necesito que me cuiden! — Era momento de la chica para gruñirles a los dos, dedicándoles la furia que hicieron crecer con su discusión infantil.

Sin decirles más, con pisadas firmes, la castaña se alejó de los muchachos, deteniéndose por unos segundos para voltearse a mirar a Atem, quien resistía una sonrisa al presenciar la escena de celos de su propio hermano. —Buenas noches, Atem. — Anzu hizo énfasis en el nombre, restregándole en la cara a los otros dos restantes que no recibirían de su buena mirada hasta el fin del día, o, mejor dicho, del año.

Ella hizo notar que tanto Yuugi como Otogi habían arruinado las cosas.

—¡Oye! — Otogi pretendía insistirle para arreglar su posición con ella, sin embargo, Atem lo detuvo de cualquier movimiento tomando su antebrazo.

—No la conoces cuando está molesta, será mejor que no le insistas. — Ofreció, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Por un lado, deseaba que Yuugi no haya escuchado sus palabras, y procediera a seguirla, pero su hermano se quedó quieto como una estatua, y sabía que era demasiado amable para molestarla.

¿La relación entre Anzu y su hermano terminaría así el año?

Otogi suspiró, cediendo a las palabras de Atem. —Me voy a dormir…— Masculló el pelinegro, pero la mano firme todavía detenía sus movimientos. Lo miró sobresaltado, notando que Atem esperaba a que dijera algo más, cuando sus ojos amatistas apuntaron a su mellizo, Otogi rápidamente comprendió el mensaje que le estaba dando. —Pero antes…— Se corrigió, volteando su cabeza a mirar a Yuugi, quien distraído estaba al recordar la mirada furiosa de Anzu, aun así, atendió a las palabras del contrario. —Lamento haberte llamado flacuchento. — Confesó tragándose el orgullo, aliviándose de que comenzó a sentir a Atem aflojar su agarre, decidiendo finalmente soltar su antebrazo.

Atem sonrió internamente. No estaba de acuerdo con la escena de celos de Yuugi, pero menos le gustaba que insultaran a su mellizo de cualquier forma posible, así que no iba a dejar a Otogi escapar impunemente.

Yuugi asintió débilmente. —También lamento… haberme puesto así contigo. — Apuntaba sus ojos hacia cualquier lado, inseguro de si metería la pata de nuevo con sus celos, aunque trataría de controlarlos. Anzu no era una especie de premio por el cual debían competir.

Debió ser por eso que ella se molestó. Al descubrirlo, se sintió un completo idiota.

Otogi acabó saludando y separándose de los mellizos, siguiendo su camino.

Tanto Yuugi como Atem estaban solos ahora en el comedor, era de ellos el turno para irse a dormir. Aunque…

Atem finalmente se había dado cuenta de su oportunidad, las palabras de Anzu repitiéndose en su cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía liberar su secreto más importante. Si la noción del tiempo no le fallaba, faltaría poco para que el año acabara.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Yuu…— Comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por una inesperada voz.

—Cuanto has crecido, Atem-boy.

Esa voz…

Esa forma de referirse a él…

Sobresaltado, olvidó todo lo que había ocupado su mente antes de oír esa presencia, para voltearse y enfrentar a quien trataba de llamar su atención. Sus puños y rodillas comenzaron a temblar, tragaba pesado para deshacer el nudo que se encontraba en su garganta.

No era cierto…

No podía ser posible…

¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Pegasus…— Murmuró sin poder pronunciar más, sintiéndose indignado por la sonrisa que recibía de su exjefe.

—¿Atem? — Yuugi se vio confundido ante la situación, y a la vez, asustado, pues ya conocía el nombre de Pegasus y lo que podía significar su presencia, por lo tanto, temía por la seguridad de su hermano.

—Estaré bien, vete a la cama. — Atem dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo.

—Pero…

—¡Estaré bien, Yuugi! — Atem insistió firmemente, Pegasus parecía desear algo con él, y Yuugi estaba al margen de la situación, así que era mejor que se alejara.

Yuugi mordió el interior de su cachete, obedeciendo con dificultad a las palabras de su hermano, saliendo del comedor y dejándolo solo con ese hombre.

— _Very well!_ Ahora que estamos solos, finalmente puedo hablar contigo. — Pegasus utilizó sus expresiones infantiles y entusiastas, para romper el silencio con su anterior sirviente, quien nada más le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué quieres hablar?

—No es necesario que me mires con esos ojos filosos, Atem-boy, no busco comprarte ni mucho menos. Digamos que, dejamos algo pendiente. — Lo miró de reojo, su tono de voz cambiaba por uno más suave y calmado que a Atem le generaba sospecha.

El sirviente frunció el ceño, confundido por las palabras del contrario. ¿Qué le quedaba pendiente? Las cosas habían terminado con él, ya no iba a servirle y la victoria en su duelo fue justa. Pegasus y él no tenían nada de qué hablar.

—Seguro estás pensando que no tenemos nada de qué hablar…— El de cabellos plateados habló como si le leyera la mente. —…pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. — Se sentó en una de las bancas, cruzándose de piernas. Atem se alteró, aun así, trató de no demostrarlo. —Dime, Atem-boy, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice los primeros días que te tuve en mi mansión?

Fue entonces que las palabras hicieron eco en los oídos del tricolor, comprendiendo finalmente a lo que su exjefe se estaba refiriendo.

 _¿Hacia dónde van las almas cuando mueren?_

Jamás se había contestado esa pregunta con demasiada seriedad, de hecho, la había olvidado por completo, dando por hecho que solo era una de las locuras escapadas de Pegasus. Sin embargo, Pegasus lo recordaba bastante bien, y con esos ojos fijos en él, esperaba que Atem lo recordara también.

No solo eso…

Quería oír su respuesta.

Por dios, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, era lo que menos le preocupaba y tampoco tenía sentido alguno el meditarlo. ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí, a estas horas, para recibir una respuesta que no tenía ningún valor?

—¿Es una broma? Deberías saber mejor que nadie, que no he tenido tiempo para pensar una respuesta. Pero qué podría entender una persona que se entretiene torturando a los demás. — Atem liberó su veneno, pero Pegasus permaneció inmutable.

—Incluso en los momentos de suma desesperación, la reflexión siempre es la mejor opción, Atem-boy. — Pegasus lo señalaba con su dedo índice, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. —Nunca fue un entretenimiento para mí el torturarlos, siempre estuve en busca de una respuesta.

Atem soltó una carcajada. —No me hagas reír. — La furia predominaba en el corazón de su ex sirviente, resentido por cuanto había sufrido en aquella mansión, al estar lejos de los que amaba y al no comprender ni un solo segundo por el cual respiraba debajo de ese techo.

Una media sonrisa se estiró en el rostro del de cabello plateado. —Veo que ya lo hice. — Murmuró juguetonamente, frustrando aún más al adverso. —Recuerdo que me dijiste que saliera adelante y olvidara a Cyndia. No lo haré. — Añadió con un tono firme, lejos de su actitud infantil.

—¿Se supone que viniste a decirme eso? — Atem arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

Pegasus solo se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza. — _Don't you understand, Atem-boy?_ Vine a renunciar. — Confesó.

—¿Renunciar?

— _Yes_ , no olvidaré a Cyndia y no saldré adelante con mis deseos de revivirla. — Estiró nuevamente una sonrisa.

Ahora Atem estaba genuinamente confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. —Eso quiere decir…

— _Exactly_ , no pretendo continuar con el negocio de los sirvientes. Los dejaré libres.

 _Libres…_

Esas palabras ocasionaron que los ojos amatistas brillaran en lágrimas que rápidamente decidió espantar con sus parpados. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, e increíble que Pegasus se presentara a él para decirle todo eso, seguramente buscaba algo a cambio, acercándose con las frases justas para captar su atención. Algo que no lograría con tanta sencillez.

Atem era bastante desconfiado. ¿Acaso lo olvidaba?

Trataba de ignorar esa suavidad en su mirada, aquella que le decía a su corazón que podía haber cierta verdad en su discurso, deseaba creerlas e ilusionarse con semejante confesión. ¿Cómo podría comprobarlo?

—Imaginé que estarías sorprendido, y que seguramente no creerías ni una palabra de lo que te digo, sobre todo porque, incluso fue difícil para ellos el creerme. Me presenté con una importante disculpa, y juré pagar todos los daños ocasionados. Alejé a muchas personas de sus familias, así como la vida me alejó de Cyndia; es imperdonable. — Pegasus apuntaba su vista al suelo, dejando de observar cada gesto que su ex sirviente le entregaba al oírlo.

Una risa irónica le hizo alzar el mentón. —Tú lo dijiste, le hiciste daño a muchas personas, no sabes las heridas que dejaste en sus corazones. Eso definitivamente no se resuelve con una disculpa y un cheque de un millón. — Atem expresó con profunda rabia e indignación. Aunque, admitiría que lo que vivió en la mansión de Pegasus fue diferente, contando que tenía pocos sirvientes que hacían las tareas básicas, y no había marca notoria en sus cuerpos. Pero, luego pensaba en los experimentos, y sin contar, los cambios de humor del hombre. Todo eso era muy estresante y a la vez, peligroso.

¿Por qué debían aguantar todo eso?

—Puede que te hayan perdonado, pero te conste que la mayoría solo deseaba olvidar rápidamente lo que vivieron ahí dentro, y estar en paz con sus familias. No iban a desaprovechar su oportunidad, ni iban a comenzar un juicio que jamás podrían ganar. La injusticia esta de tu lado, Pegasus. — Añadió con firmeza.

Un minuto o dos de silencio había llenado la sala de comedor, Atem pensó que había dado en un punto hiriente, y puede que lo haya hecho, sin embargo, Pegasus seguía demostrándose inmutable a todo el veneno que su ex sirviente le lanzaba.

—Y mi alma permanecerá ardiendo en las llamas del infierno. ¿Tal vez? — Atem quedó atónito ante la resignación que había en el brillo de Pegasus. ¿Acaso estuvo siendo honesto desde que comenzaron a hablar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? — _Anyway_ , mi propósito para estar aquí es el siguiente…

…vine a pedirte sinceras disculpas.

— _¿¡Disculpas!?—_ Los ojos de Atem se abrieron como platos al repetirse esa palabra en su cabeza. ¿Estaba soñando?

Pegasus se puso de pie, sus ojos fijos a los suyos.

Esto no era una broma.

Pegasus en serio estaba arrepentido.

—¿Por qué…? — Fue lo primero que Atem murmuró.

—No lo supe hasta que te fuiste, pero eras una parte muy importante en mi mansión. Ningún sirviente había resistido lo que tú, sobre todo porque te exigí mucho más a diferencia del resto. Estaba furioso de haber perdido, de que siempre tuvieras esa victoria en tus ojos, entregándome discursos que declaraban la verdad que yo no quería ver. En serio eres un sirviente de prestigio, alguien que con su carencia de sumisión brinda un extraño encanto hacia todos los que pretenden domarte. Lo que nadie sabe es que jamás lograran domarte, porque naciste para ser libre, y también…

…para salvar. — Los latidos de Atem se aceleraron, sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Él siempre le discutía a Pegasus, a Seto, e incluso a veces hasta a Gozaburo, ¿eso no debería haberlo matado? Si él aún seguía vivo, debía preguntarse por qué. Sin duda muchos parecían estar encantados con él, pues los rumores volaban demasiado rápido y llegaban a los oídos de todos.

¿Qué tenía él que no tenían los otros sirvientes? ¿Su persistencia?

No, él no era para nada especial. Ni tampoco nació para salvar a nadie, eso sonaba a otra locura de Pegasus.

—Yo no… no salvé a nadie. — Atem respondió con muy poca seguridad en su garganta.

Pegasus solo sonrió tranquilamente. —Salvaste a Mokuba-boy…

Era verdad, Seto se lo repetía muchas veces y Mokuba también, él había sacrificado su libertad para rescatar la de Mokuba. Pero eso no significaba nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque, fue entonces que comenzaron las tres semanas que él había pensado que jamás las resistiría, sin embargo, aquí estaba.

—Acabaste con mi egoísmo y arrogancia, y eso salvó muchas vidas, incluyendo la mía. — Pegasus añadió.

Atem pensaba que solo estaba tratando de sobrevivir, aun buscando la luz de la esperanza, como hasta el día de hoy. La primera vez que pisó la mansión de Pegasus, tenía decidido el aguantar todo tipo de castigo, escuchar a todos los caprichos del de cabello plateado, pero cuando escuchó sobre Cyndia, lo consideró una aberración. Torturaba demasiadas vidas para alcanzar una sola que ya había llegado a su fin. ¿O será que…?

Una pequeña sonrisa finalmente se formó. —Cyndia hubiese querido que siguieras adelante. ¿Verdad? — Atem dijo de pronto.

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez. — Pegasus respondió a sus palabras.

Atem estaba incrédulo ante la idea de haberle abierto los ojos a alguien como Pegasus, no creía que tenía semejante poder. —Es por eso por lo que decidiste liberar a esas personas, y llevar la carga de la culpa por el resto de tu camino. Porque Cyndia no te hubiera perdonado que lastimaras a tantas personas, sin embargo, tampoco hubiera querido que te lastimaras, pero, por más que buscaras el perdón de todas las almas que heriste, jamás te perdonaras a ti mismo. — Pegasus no estaba sorprendido de que Atem lograra leerlo a la perfección. _—Estás buscando mi aprobación, crees que, si te perdono, podrás al menos dormir en paz. —_ Atem dijo en su cabeza con total seguridad.

Atem no sabía si perdonarlo todavía, por más que le creyera a Pegasus, aún era difícil para él disculpar semejantes acciones. Y se preguntaba…

Si Gozaburo se redimía también, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a sus deseos por verlo muerto y perdonarlo?

Gozaburo y Pegasus no eran la misma persona.

Pegasus por el amor a su mujer fue que realizó tales atrocidades, separando a muchas personas de sus familias; Gozaburo por el odio a su mujer, hizo lo mismo y peores cosas hasta donde Atem sabía.

El odio y el amor. Ambos demostraron hasta donde podían llegar por esos mismos sentimientos.

Aun con esa división clara, todavía quedaba una pregunta por responder….

¿Hacia dónde iban las almas al morir?

¿Eran liberadas de la prisión llamada 'cuerpo'? ¿O acaso serían perseguidas por la consciencia de sus pecados?

—¡Pegasus! — Una voz firme y profunda retumbó por las paredes de la sala, alterando a los presentes. Atem se volteó para ver a la figura de Seto acercarse imponentemente, con un ceño bastante fruncido.

Se veía furioso.

Posicionado al lado del tricolor, el ojiazul tomó su antebrazo para arrastrarlo detrás de él de forma muy protectora.

— _Oh, wonderful! ¡_ Qué bueno tener el placer de verte en el último día del año, Kaiba-boy! — Pegasus cambió drásticamente su seria actitud por la usual, que era juguetona.

Seto apretó los dientes. —No puedo decir lo mismo. — Masculló. —Mi sirviente ya se va a dormir, y no puedes interrumpirlo. Si viniste a presentar los papeles de renuncia, entonces hazlo de una vez, y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. — Pronunció bruscamente.

Atem lo observó con curiosidad.

Así que Seto le había abierto las puertas; lo de la renuncia era cierto.

— _Yes, yes_ , paciencia, Kaiba-boy, si sigues así de gruñón podrían salirte arrugas. — Pegasus respondió con demasiada calma y sin perder la oportunidad de bromear mientras sacaba un papel perfectamente doblado del bolsillo de su saco. Atem no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la pequeña broma del de cabello plateado, sintiendo a Seto apretar su agarre en su antebrazo.

La furia de Seto ya comenzaba a dolerle, así que tiró ligeramente de él para que se diera cuenta de esto y lo soltara, el ojiazul lo notó y sin mirarlo, se aflojó.

Se acercó a Pegasus para tomar el papel, asintiendo ligeramente. —Se lo haré llegar a mi padre cuando regrese, y me aseguraré de que lo firme. — Atem se sobresaltó al oír a Seto mencionar a Gozaburo como su 'padre'. Normalmente siempre lo llamaba por el nombre.

Seguramente era porque estaba frente a Pegasus, tenía que actuar su personaje.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Pegasus sonrió. —Este es el fin de nuestros negocios, Kaiba-boy. — Dijo suavemente.

—Gracias a dios. — Seto bufó. El de cabello plateado soltó una risita, para entonces apuntar su mirada al pequeño sirviente y guiñarle el ojo. —Bueno, hasta pronto y… Feliz año nuevo. — Pegasus se volteó y lanzó un leve saludo con su mano, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Atem se sintió incomodo por unos segundos, pero pronto tomó el valor para pronunciar lo siguiente: —Feliz año nuevo… Pegasus. — Esto causó que el mencionado se detuviera un momento a mirar al pequeño y entregarle una mirada amable y llena de comprensión.

Seto, mientras tanto, no entendía las intenciones de Atem, y eso lo alteraba ligeramente.

Cuando Pegasus alcanzó la puerta, Atem y Seto quedaron solos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — El castaño se permitió hablar por fin esperando obtener una explicación razonable a la escena que acababa de ver.

Atem no se inmutó, mirando pensativo hacia la puerta. —Él buscaba mi perdón. — Murmuró.

Seto quedó atónito, incrédulo de lo que oía, pero no iba a negar que la renuncia de Pegasus fue sorprendente, no se esperaba semejantes noticias, de hecho, no quería lidiar con ello, pretendía que Gozaburo lo recibiera, sin embargo, Pegasus insistió en venir. Así que no pudo decirle que no.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Atem estremecerse por la ligera ventisca que se sentía en el comedor. —Vamos a mi despacho, aquí hace frio. — Tomó suavemente su mano, Atem respondió al gesto.

—¿A tu despacho? Creí que querías que me fuera a dormir. — Contestó torpemente.

—Deberías saber ya que tengo que actuar frente a las cámaras. — Seto dijo con ironía.

—Tengo que ver a Yuugi, debí haberlo preocupado y yo…— Atem comenzó a decir nerviosamente, no quería dejarlo solo otra vez, sentía que lo estaba dejando atrás, además que el elegir estar con Seto o con Yuugi durante la noche le daba demasiada culpa. El simple hecho de estar con Seto le generaba ese nudo culposo en su garganta.

Seto lo sabía, y por eso, acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. —Él no está en su habitación. — Respondió, sorprendiendo al tricolor. —Se detuvo en la habitación de Anzu.

~•~

Yuugi estaba temblando por la seguridad de su hermano, y a la vez, no podía dejar de pensar en Anzu. Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo dentro de su cabeza y no podría concentrarse en una sola. Tendría que estar en su propia cama, preocupándose, al no saber qué estaba sucediendo con Atem, apareció ese hombre que Yuugi reconocía, pues él sabía de Pegasus, sabía que fue uno de los jefes de Atem que lo llevaron a ser el sirviente de prestigio que era hoy.

¿Por qué apareció de pronto? ¿Acaso se lo llevaría de nuevo?

Eso hacía palpitar aceleradamente su corazón, llevaba su mano a su pecho cuando una punzada lo atacaba al angustiarse nuevamente. Se sentía un inútil otra vez.

También se pregunta qué estaba pasando por la mente de Anzu, si había arruinado las cosas con ella y si la ofendió en realidad. Yuugi se decía a si mismo que era un imbécil, creyó haber cambiado para bien, pero solo seguía siendo el mismo inútil de siempre, aquel que no protegía a su hermano como era debido y ese que tampoco cuidaba de los sentimientos ajenos y solo pensaba en los propios.

Y de nuevo tuvo que detener sus cavilaciones al pasar por una puerta que liberaba una voz melodiosa que a veces denotaba melancolía. Conocía esa voz, también conocía lo que significaba ese canto. Ignoró todo a su alrededor para abrir esa puerta sin más, e interrumpir el canto de soledad que la muchacha estaba llevando a cabo.

Yuugi irrumpió en la habitación de Anzu, con deseos egoístas de deshacerse de la culpa y el miedo y a la vez, de hacer feliz a la muchacha a quien podría haber herido. Era su oportunidad para arreglar, aunque sea un poco, aunque aportara un pequeño ladrillo a la construcción, lo único que deseaba era demostrarles a las personas que amaba que podía ser alguien más; podía dejar de ser el débil flacuchento que solo lloraba cuando la desesperación lo atacaba.

—Yuugi…— Anzu murmuró sorprendida, mostrando una expresión seria que estremeció al pequeño tricolor. Le permitió unos segundos de silencio, notando que el joven estaba inquieto.

Fue entonces que Yuugi inclinó su cabeza con decisión y pronunció las importantes palabras: —Perdóname. — Con respeto y nerviosismo le entregó su máximo arrepentimiento, sin levantar la cabeza hasta oír respuesta de la muchacha.

Anzu estaba más sorprendida aun, dobló ligeramente su cabeza en confusión, sin evitar sonreír cuando pronto descubrió qué era lo que le complicaba tanto a su amigo.

—Ya puedes levantar la cabeza, Yuugi, no es necesario que hagas todo eso. — Ella respondió soltando una risita.

Aun preocupado, Yuugi obedeció a las palabras de la chica, quedándose frente a la puerta mientras la otra estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Hubo segundos de silencio incómodo para ambos, quienes se ruborizaron al no emitir palabra coherente.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, no quise interrumpirte. — Yuugi rompió el hielo, rascándose la nuca tímidamente.

—No te vayas, Yuugi, yo…— Anzu mantuvo su mirada oscurecida en su lacio cabello castaño, queriendo ocultar sus mejillas ardiendo, y pensando que los latidos intensos de su corazón ya se estaban tornando ruidosos.

Yuugi sonrió, notando los nervios de la muchacha. —Está bien, Anzu, solo vine a disculparme. No debí haber discutido así, sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. — Contestó con un poco más de calma.

Anzu finalmente alzó la vista. —¿Sentimientos?

—Sí, escucha, Otogi-kun es un buen chico, así que, si puedes perdonarlo a él también, por favor hazlo. No tuvo malas intenciones, él quiere cuidarte. — El tricolor decidió que sería mejor limpiar el nombre del pelinegro también, no se perdonaría jamás si por su culpa, Otogi y Anzu dejaran de ser amigos.

Anzu suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana. —Sé que Otogi es una buena persona, pero a veces es demasiado arrogante, ya me estaba impacientando. No necesito que nadie me cuide, solo necesito… — Luego de la firmeza que utilizó al pronunciar estas palabras, se detuvo a cambiar su tono por uno más suave. —…estar con alguien con quien pueda hablar, que no espere nada de mí y pueda respetarme incluso en mis peores momentos. — Regresó su mirada al muchacho tricolor frente a la puerta. —Quiero a alguien amable, que no busque nada a cambio y siempre quiera dar lo mejor por las personas que ama.

Yuugi tragó saliva, sin saber cuáles eran las palabras correctas para responder a ese discurso. —Espero que algún día la encuentres, porque te mereces lo mejor, Anzu. — Fue lo que dijo con demasiada timidez en su voz, apuntando sus ojos hacia cualquier esquina de la habitación, resistiendo a la necesidad de ofrecerse para ser esa persona. Él mismo no se consideraba lo mejor para Anzu, en realidad.

Anzu sacudió su cabeza. —Ya encontré a esa persona, Yuugi. — Ella respondió con simpleza.

En ese momento, Yuugi sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus esperanzas derramándose hasta tocar el suelo, forzándose a sí mismo por sonreírle a la chica, enseñándole que lo único que le interesaba era la felicidad de ella. No iba a caer de nuevo en el egoísmo, ni en los horrendos sentimientos llamados celos.

Pero ¿Quién era? ¿Será Otogi? No, ella dijo que él era demasiado arrogante.

Recordó que antes de salir del comedor, Anzu se volteó a saludar a Atem, y podía jurar que compartieron unas ligeras sonrisas. ¿Era él…? Si lo pensaba bien, Atem estuvo muy relajado todos estos días, hasta andaba con la mente bastante distraída. Quizás era porque estaba enamorado.

Y la persona ideal para él era…

Anzu.

Ellos se llevaban excelente, no podía descartar esa idea. Entonces…

Anzu se enamoró de Atem.

—Oh, ya veo, creo que sé a quién te refieres. Él te hará muy feliz. — Yuugi mostró una clara decepción que ya no podía ocultar.

Anzu frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Atem es una persona grandiosa, pero suele ser sobreprotector, así que no te enojes mucho con él cuando insista en cuidarte. — Yuugi le guiñó el ojo para mostrarse despreocupado, y más que nada, porque así espantaba las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

Anzu parpadeó confundida. ¿Acaso Yuugi…?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Atem en todo esto? — Preguntó.

Yuugi dejó salir una risita. —Anzu, no tienes que sentirte incomoda, sé que él es la persona perfecta para ti. — La muchacha sacudió su cabeza al seguir escuchando a Yuugi. En verdad él…

—Eres un tonto, Yuugi. — Anzu suspiró, sonriéndole al chico, que ahora le tocaba estar confundido. —Atem no me gusta de esa forma. — Ella aclaró, sin poder resistir una risa ligera.

Yuugi frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?

Ya no había espacio para la timidez de Anzu, ella solo quería decirlo de una vez al notar que Yuugi carecía de perspicacia en este asunto. —¡Tú me gustas, idiota! — Confesó sin evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que se le contagiaron a Yuugi.

Los ojos amatistas de abrieron como platos, latidos inseguros y acelerados golpeaban su pecho con incredulidad. De verdad no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el ideal de Anzu no sonaba como él.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? Yo no… — Yuugi comenzó a balbucear. — _Yo no soy el indicado. —_ Dijo en su cabeza. Aun así, inconscientemente se acercó a la chica, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Ante la cercanía, Anzu apartó la mirada.

—Tú eres a quien yo elegí, Yuugi, y te seguiría eligiendo. Porque tú me salvas cada segundo que estoy contigo.

— _¿Salvar?_ — Yuugi se sobresaltó, podía sentir la honestidad en su confesión y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

No, no debía sentirse aterrado, debía estar contento. Su responsabilidad era hacer feliz a Anzu, esa era su ilusión, y ella le estaba entregando su corazón. Se sentía especial de alguna manera, debía responder propiamente.

Lo único que su corazón le permitió realizar, fue romper con la distancia entre ambos, y acariciar la suave mejilla de la muchacha con sus labios. Anzu se sorprendió por este acto, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico se alejó de ella y solo le entregó una sonrisa tímida.

Aun así, los dos no se quedaron quietos, sin darse cuenta volvieron a acercarse como aquella noche, la diferencia es que sin complicaciones pudieron cumplir lo que sus latidos le pedían. Cerraron sus ojos para sentirse nada más, en una tierna y cálida unión de labios.

~•~

Atem estaba aliviado de que Yuugi estuviera con Anzu, tomó la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas, solo deseaba que la relación de ambos mejorara y se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pedía por la felicidad de su hermano, eso le pedía a la última estrella del año.

Por ahora, se encontraba caminando al lado de Seto, hasta el despacho. Atem no le discutió demasiado, porque, para qué negarlo, deseaba estar con el ojiazul esta noche, y todas las noches de su vida. Su cabeza pedía clemencia, la conversación con Pegasus había marcado su corazón, generándole confusión ahora mismo.

Solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar la vida por unos segundos. Quería ser uno con Seto.

Al llegar al despacho, aun así, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de la compañía del castaño, cuando había un invitado no deseado.

Mai los recibió apoyada en el borde del escritorio, con su falda negra tulipán que hacía resaltar la camisa blanca abotonada hasta el busto, sus piernas estiradas elegantemente enseñando unos zapatos de taco pequeño y oscuros. Sus labios pintados de un rojo oscuro y sutil, que los hacia lucir más carnosos de lo que ya eran y su cabello rubio y ondulado andaba suelto por sus hombros.

Atem sintió a Seto apretar los puños furiosamente. —¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Mai sonrió con una mirada que fingía inocencia. —Te esperaba, querido, aunque no pensé que traerías compañía. No me molesta tampoco. — La mujer apoyó su mentón sobre su mano, estirando su índice hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios, denotando interés.

Atem habría gruñido ante la forma cariñosa que tuvo la rubia para referirse al castaño, de no ser porque Seto ya le había ganado la oportunidad. —A mí sí me molesta, así que será mejor que te retires, mujer.

Mai comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con una media sonrisa que carecía de arrepentimiento, se detuvo al estar frente al más alto, descansando sus manos en su propia cintura, sacando pecho. Al estirarse la camisa, se podía notar el escote abierto que mostraba sutilmente el negro borde de su corpiño. Esto, Atem no lo ignoró, pero Seto sí, conociendo todos sus juegos.

La supervisora miró de reojo al pequeño sirviente. —¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Le preguntó desvergonzadamente, logrando incrementar la furia en el ojiazul y la impotencia en el tricolor, quien había notado tal escote con puro desinterés.

Si esta mujer supiera para qué lado apuntaban sus gustos, no le habría hecho ese comentario tan inapropiado. ¿Quizás?

—Fuera de aquí, Mai, no te lo repetiré. — Seto masculló.

Mai dejó salir una risita. —Ya, ya. No seas gruñón, sé que estas impaciente por que nos casemos y estas molesto porque tuvimos que cambiar la fecha, pero pronto seré tuya, mi amor. — La rubia le susurró con un deseo que llenaba a su voz.

Atem sintió un nudo en su garganta al oír aquello, aun sabiendo que Seto no amaba a esa mujer, le dolía bastante ser el observador de esta escena.

Seto se daba cuenta de la tensión en el tricolor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que no debía mostrar preocupación delante de Mai, porque solo estaría cavando su propia tumba. Mai estaba haciendo otra de sus actuaciones, pero ¿cuál era la causa?

—Odio tu silencio. — Mai murmuró, al fijar sus ojos en los fríos y azules del castaño. Ella se separó del otro para seguir su camino, pasando sensualmente su mano por el mentón del sirviente, jugando fluidamente con los mechones rubios de este, hasta que la distancia no le permitió hacer más.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Atem, quien estaba sudando frio al aun sentir el tacto siniestro de la mujer. Escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás, suspiró de alivio al estar a solas con el mayor.

—Esa mujer está loca…— Seto masculló. —No permitiré que te ponga una mano encima. Ten mucho cuidado con ella. — El castaño recorrió su despacho para posicionarse delante de la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Atem repitió sus pasos, para estar a su lado y compartir la vista.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en la ventana. Sus amatistas se encontraron con los azules.

—¿Hasta cuándo? — Atem preguntó de pronto.

Seto frunció su ceño, confundido. —¿Hasta cuándo qué?

—¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que seguir así? — Atem llevó su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo nada más el frio jardín siendo vagamente iluminado por la luna.

—No lo sé. — Suspiró. —Pero tengo el presentimiento, de que este año es el que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Este año seremos libres al fin.

Atem cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para abrirlo y seguir mirando la nieve cubrir el césped. Se cruzó de brazos, como si se abrazara a sí mismo. —¿Qué significa la libertad? ¿Qué harías para obtenerla? ¿Matarías a Gozaburo? — Preguntó seriamente, tomando desprevenido al adverso.

—Si eso es necesario, yo…

—Mataríamos a Gozaburo. — Atem interrumpió, respondiéndose a sí mismo con firmeza. —¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ensuciarnos las manos con sangre?

Ahora Seto estaba realmente confundido, se acercó aún más al tricolor, descansando su mano sobre su delgado hombro. —No es como si no se lo mereciera. Oye, Atem, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Esa pregunta ni siquiera Atem podía contestarla, no supo de dónde ni cuándo ni cómo vinieron todas estas preguntas que escapaban de sus labios incontrolablemente, un sentimiento de preocupación se apoderaba de su pecho, ocasionando que no pudiera dar pasos seguros. Había una duda preocupante, que decidió guardarla en su interior.

¿Perdonaría a Gozaburo si se diera la oportunidad?

Pensándolo así, le costaría hacerlo. Pero si Gozaburo aceptaba la culpa de todos sus pecados, entonces…

Era una locura, Gozaburo dominaba el odio, y arruinó la vida de Seto, Mokuba; de muchas personas. Sin contar que asesinó a su propia esposa.

Gozaburo era un ser imperdonable.

Sin embargo, ¿Atem sería capaz de matar para obtener su libertad y la de todos?

Pegasus fue capaz de irrumpir en la libertad de personas inocentes con tal de comunicarse con su esposa muerta; Gozaburo asesinó para cumplir con sus deseos egoístas y avariciosos; Seto arruinó su pureza para proteger a las personas a su alrededor.

Y él…

—Pegasus dijo que yo era un salvador, que nací para ser libre, sin embargo…— Atem comenzó a decir, pero fue turno de Seto para interrumpirlo.

—Sin embargo, tú no te creíste ese discurso. — Atem alzó su vista, para fijarse en el mayor. —Puedes ser un salvador, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes ser libre. — Seto solo aportó a añadirle más dudas a la mente del tricolor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Seto suspiró de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos mientras descansaba su espalda en la pared. —Tú no puedes salvar sin poner en juego tu libertad. ¿Cuántas veces la sacrificaste con tal de mantener seguro a tu hermano? Si no quieres pensar en eso, entonces recuerda aquella vez que salvaste a Mokuba. — Dijo.

Atem sacudió su cabeza. —Pero no salvé a mi hermano aún, es por mi culpa que él está aquí todavía. No fui capaz de protegerlo. — Enterró sus dedos entre su cabello, desesperándose en sus propias palabras, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse peligrosamente.

Sus latidos consiguieron calmarse al sentir unas manos cálidas abrazar sus mejillas. —Hiciste mucho más de lo que yo podría haber hecho por Mokuba, pero debes saber que Yuugi no es un niño, y no tiene que depender de ti. Estamos juntos en esta lucha, y tú no tienes por qué tomar decisiones solo, ni mucho menos guardarte tus preocupaciones. — Seto les permitió a sus labios dejar un tierno beso en la frente de su amado. —Estoy aquí. — Pronunció suavemente, calmando la angustia en el corazón de Atem.

Atem asintió débilmente, quedando perdido en los ojos azules de su pareja, para pronto romper con la distancia, acabando con el frio en sus cuerpos, con sus dulces caricias entre sus bocas. Cuando se separaron, el ojiamatista observó el reloj detrás del mayor, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—Falta poco para la medianoche. — Murmuró.

—¿Y entonces?

—Quiero hacer algo antes de que eso suceda. — Los ojos de Atem llevaban un brillo que denotaban algo indescifrable para Seto, pero la seducción había comenzado en cuanto esa mirada tan tentadora recorría su cuerpo entero.

El tricolor se separó, sin borrar la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. —Siéntate. — Le susurró sensualmente. El ojiazul, confundido, pero a la vez, curioso, obedeció a su amante.

Hecho esto, Atem se tomó la libertad de quitarse cada una de sus prendas, quedando completamente desnudo frente a la mirada azul, que sentado en su trono se deleitaba con la figura expuesta de su pareja. Por más que su desviste carecía de una actuación sensual, el mismo acto resultaba provocativo. Solo por el simple hecho de que era Atem quien lo realizaba.

Él tenía una sensualidad natural, todo lo que realizara resultaba atractivo ante sus ojos y su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado rápido por su belleza.

Atem se acercaba a su amado a pasos lentos. Seto contaba cada segundo como si pasara una eternidad. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que estuvieran a pocos metros y pudiera rodear esa cintura perfecta con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él?

Al llegar a su destino, Atem se abrió de piernas para sentar su desnudez encima del regazo del castaño, quedando cara a cara con este, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos delgados. No pronunciaron palabra, y solo compartieron sus alientos para mezclar sus propios fluidos en la danza erótica de sus cálidas lenguas.

Las manos firmes sostenían el ligero cuerpo que llevaba encima, masajeando a la vez tal redondeada perfección que se sentía tan bien entre sus palmas.

Sintiendo la fricción en su calor, gemidos fascinantes se ahogaban en su garganta al acabar con toda separación que podía haber en sus existencias.

~•~

Sus tacos hacían eco en los silenciosos pasillos, sin encontrar rastro de algún sirviente, la mujer caminaba a pasos frustrantes con lágrimas rozando sigilosamente sus mejillas. Furiosamente había desnudado su dedo, quitándose aquella alianza que carecía de significado e importancia.

Cada día, cada segundo que se comportaba de esa manera se sentía más asqueada al mirarse al espejo. Mai recordaba esas palabras que su jefe le había dicho con demasiado énfasis. — _Ni se te ocurra empezar a jugar antes de que yo regrese._

—Él me dijo que no hiciera nada hasta entonces. — Ella murmuró para sí.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos en medio del pasillo, hundió su rostro en su mano, liberando sin control aquel llanto que estaba reteniendo, dejando caer parte de su peso en la pared. Solo podía escucharse a sí misma llorar patéticamente, y eso era lo único que quería hacer. Estaba harta de todo a su alrededor, de ser un año más la misma basura.

—Que alguien me ayude…— Sollozó inevitablemente, queriendo callarse.

—Toma…— Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz diferente a la suya, que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Cuando aclaró su vista, notó que frente a ella había alguien extendiéndole un pañuelo.

No era cualquier persona, era Jounouchi, y le estaba… sonriendo.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, rechazando el gesto, tratando de mantenerse firme e intimidante. Pero sabía que no podía lograr eso con ese sirviente y eso era lo que la irritaba.

—Deberías estar en la cama, sirviente. — Fue lo único que logró decir con frialdad, aunque el temblor en su voz denotara otra cosa.

—Sí, pero algo no me dejaba dormir. — Jounouchi contestó con simpleza.

—Trataré de hacer menos ruido así la princesa puede dormir mejor. — La rubia dijo con ironía, suspirando.

—Siempre lograrás preocuparme, y eso no lo puedes evitar. — Jounouchi consiguió ruborizar a la mujer. —Y dime… ¿Quién te dijo que no hicieras nada?

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron como platos, sobresaltándose aún más al haber sido escuchada cuando cavilaba gracias a Gozaburo. Era lo último que necesitaba, que Jounouchi la descubriera en su momento de vulnerabilidad.

O quizás…

Era la ayuda que estaba buscando, había rechazado constantemente el confiarle su corazón a alguien más luego de lo que le sucedió, sobre todo, porque al vender su alma al diablo, se consideraba impura y, por lo tanto, nadie podía amar a un demonio como ella.

Ella traicionó y lastimó. Sin embargo, ese sirviente siempre estaba ahí con una mirada suave y llena de comprensión. ¿Por qué?

— No puedo decirte. — Mai respondió, oscureciendo su mirada en sus cabellos rubios.

Jounouchi gruñó. —¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo? ¿A quién estás protegiendo?

—¡A ti! — Confesó, con las lágrimas escapando de nuevo de sus ojos. —Ya no soy esa mujer ingenua, de hecho, ya no soy nadie. Solo obedezco ordenes, y dejo que mi vida la controle alguien más.

—Seto Kaiba…— Fue el primer nombre que voló por la cabeza del rubio.

Mai negó con su cabeza. —Seto Kaiba es la misma basura que yo, todos somos esclavos de un solo jefe. — Dijo con profunda frustración en su voz. —Jounouchi, será mejor que dejes de ser así de impertinente, y mantengas la boca cerrada.

Jounouchi arqueó una ceja. —¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí?

—¿¡Y qué si lo estoy!? — Soltó con rabia, pero el rubio no se inmutó.

Jounouchi dio un paso más hacia adelante, quedando a pocos metros de la mujer. —No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, porque, como te dije, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. — Tomó sus manos temblorosas, notando el vano esfuerzo de la rubia por evitar la mirada.

A pesar del sentimiento intenso que Jounouchi no podía ignorar, también estaba interesado en la información valiosa que la supervisora podía brindarle, había otro jefe además de Seto Kaiba, alguien de máximo poder.

Ese podía ser…

Gozaburo Kaiba, el padre de Seto Kaiba. ¿Era él quien manipulaba cruelmente a Mai? ¿Cómo fue que ella llegó hasta aquí y terminó en esta prisión?

Jounouchi estaba verdaderamente interesado en la rubia, quería saber su historia; sus miedos; sus sueños, quería saber quién era ella en realidad. Pero ¿qué tanto tenía que hacer para abrir su corazón?

Inconscientemente se estaba acercando a su rostro, como si fuera a lograr entrar en su interior de esa manera. Lo único que lograba era acabar con esa horrorosa distancia, y volver a fijarse en esa vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que respondían a sus sentimientos.

Mai no volvió a quejarse, y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, cuando se sumió a los labios del contrario, permitiendo que sus brazos firmes la abrazaran como si fueran a evitar que ella se quebrase. Su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo.

No estaba nerviosa; no tenía miedo.

¿Por qué siempre con él podía sentirse libre? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esto?

Se había prometido jamás hacerlo, luego de aquella vez…

Luego de tal traición que no quería recordar.

Le dio permiso al sirviente para que la hiciera olvidar, profundizando el encuentro entre sus bocas, y dejando que sus cuerpos se chocaran entre sí.

Mai dejó caer sus zapatos al envolver la cintura del adverso con sus piernas, su espalda apoyándose en la pared, mientras las manos contrarias la sostenían al abrirse entre sus glúteos. La falda comenzaba a ser una molestia, impidiendo la fricción que ella quería realizar.

Pero no podía quitársela, ¿o sí?

El calor que aumentaba en sus cuerpos nublaba todo pensamiento coherente, y solo se miraron fijamente con el deseo que emanaba en su brillo. Entre jadeos, se ofrecían un poco más de privacidad.

—Vamos a mi habitación. — Mai sugirió.

~•~

Lanzados en la cama, con sus cuerpos expuestos completamente, se estremecían ante el contacto consciente, lejanos al nubloso recuerdo bañado en alcohol. Esta vez, ambos estaban despiertos, sabían lo que estaban por hacer, y ninguno de los dos deseaba detenerse.

Mai se abrazaba al cuello de Jounouchi, rogando por seguir sintiendo esos labios que generaban cosquilleos mágicos en su garganta. Jadeos incontrolables llenaban el silencio de la habitación, y el peso sobre el colchón se hacía cada vez más notorio cuando estos avanzaban con sus deseos.

Ella quería olvidar; él le haría olvidar.

Jounouchi se deleitaba con cada parte de su fina piel, dejando pequeños y delicados besos sobre su torso hasta su pelvis, su mano explorando debajo de aquel muslo delgado y suave, estirando tales piernas largas y bellas. Quería que ella le abriera la puerta, que le confiara conscientemente el acceso a su interior.

La humedad entre las sabanas hacía presente su respuesta, los pequeños besos ahora se tornaban en leves caricias que su lengua le ofrecía a la entrada de la mujer. Juraba disfrutar cada temblor placentero que recibía de ella, cada gemido melodioso que chocaba con las paredes, y, sobre todo, aquella mano que acariciaba su cabello mientras él le regalaba un intenso masaje en su húmedo interior.

—Jou…Jounouchi… Ahí…

Él adoraba escuchar las indicaciones de su hermosa compañera, que casi sonaban como pedidos tímidos. Quería darle todo lo que ella deseaba en ese momento, pretendía ser quien la hiciera derretirse en el acto placentero del amor.

Sí, Jounouchi quería hacerle el amor a Mai.

Mai sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, su corazón latir ruidosamente cuando el contrario levantó la cabeza y detuvo sus acciones para dirigirse a su rostro, y hundir su mirada en la suya, seguido de una nueva unión de labios, que no lograron opacar el repentino acceso del rubio a su interior.

Un gemido causó la separación de las bocas, Mai no se sintió avergonzada de haber dejado escapar ese sonido. Ya no que no podía decirlo, quería expresarle en esta intimidad lo bien que la hacía sentir.

Sí, se sentía bien.

¿Era lo que ella deseaba?

Tal vez.

Pero ella estaba segura de que deseaba que el momento fuera eterno. Es por eso por lo que regresó a los labios de Jounouchi.

Las luces eran tranquilas, nada brillaba más que su presencia. En aquella última fecha del año, todos dieron un paso hacia delante, tomando decisiones de las cuales no estaban seguros si eran las correctas, priorizaron sus sentimientos y cerraron sus ojos para olvidar sobre donde estaban posicionados.

La última noche del año; posiblemente, sería un último beso.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

La mujer deslizó sus brazos por las tiras de su corpiño negro, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras del hombre detrás suyo. Aun así, su concentración se fue a la basura cuando un terrible y repentino mareo casi lograba que perdiera su posición e hiciera contacto con el suelo, hasta que unos brazos firmes la sostuvieron. Una cálida respiración conocida rozó su oído, estremeciendo sus débiles musculos, quiso emitir una queja, pero sólo tragó saliva al sentir las náuseas haciendo lo peor con su cuerpo. ¿Podía confiarle a Seto su vulnerabilidad? No, no debía seguir molestándolo.

Además, quizás le guardaba rencor; quizás se vengaría por todo el daño que le hizo. Aunque, ella sabe algo de él, un secreto que haría que Gozaburo se lo devorara vivo, así que Mai tenía la ventaja por mantener guardada tal información.

—¿Estas bien? Necesitas ir a un hospital, yo puedo…— Seto comenzó a decir, ya no más mostrando indiferencia, sino dejando salir aquel lado que aún se preocupa por Mai. No pudo terminar su oración cuando la mujer en sus brazos lo interrumpió con un grito.

—¡Déjame en paz!

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) por su corrección y continuo apoyo!**

 ** _La aparición de Pegasus: _No estaba en mis planes hacer que aparezca ahora sino en la fiesta de Navidad que fue mucho antes, quería que tuviera esta conversación profunda con Atem en aquel capitulo pero me olvidé de hacerlo aparecer xD Así que llegó un poco tarde. Mi intención fue revivir la frase que Pegasus le había dicho a Atem capitulos atrás y que aquello despertara una duda importantísima para el final de la historia.**

 **Veremos si Atem decidirá matar a Gozaburo o no.**

 **También consideré importante que Atem tenga el título de 'salvador' cuando ni siquiera se pudo salvar a si mismo.**

 ** _La desnudez de Atem:_ Quizás parezca un poco innecesaria la escena en la cual Atem decide quitarse la ropa frente a Seto (las intenciones son obvias, creo que no es necesario aclarar que era para hacer el amor xd) pero me gustó, porque me apasiona pensar en lo que uno puede o debe hacer en los ultimos minutos del año. Siempre digo que hay que aprovechar cada segundo.**

 **Además, quería resaltar la 'inocencia' ante la carencia de sensualidad en Atem, quitandose la ropa con un poco de torpeza pero que ante los ojos enamorados de Seto, siga siendo una belleza.**

 **¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos el proximo viernes!**


	21. A la luz

**¡Nos vemos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo! Les aviso que este capitulo estará un poquito más enfocado en el asunto de Jounouchi y Mai pero es solo por este capitulo, hay detalles importantes que no pueden pasarse por alto porque también se pueden relacionar con Atem y Seto. ¡Detallito!**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Semanas pasaron, aquellos que estaban bajo el techo de la mansión vivieron los primeros días del año como si nada hubiese cambiado, sin embargo, algunos quedaron marcados por sus acciones despreocupadas de tal noche. No había espacio para el arrepentimiento, aun así.

Seto se abrazaba al recuerdo de año nuevo, de haber pasado una noche cálida con su amante en la privacidad de su oficina. Con la ausencia de Gozaburo, pudo disfrutar de cada sonido que Atem liberaba en su deleite, con el ojiazul sintiendo sus dedos derretirse en el ardiente tacto de su fina y cálida piel.

No dejaba de distraerse con los deseos de repetir tal momento, de nada más poder ver por unos segundos al tricolor. Tenía muchas cosas de las cuales debía preocuparse.

Estaba en su habitación, por primera vez mirando más allá de las cortinas, habiéndolas movido ligeramente para observar la vaga vista que tenía del cielo y el jardín, lo único bello que irónicamente se encontraba fuera de la mansión y a la vez pertenecía a la misma. En su mano sostenía aquella carta que Atem le había regalado.

El azul del imponente dios en el dibujo resaltaba sobre sus orbes mientras pinchaba su pulgar con los bordes del cartón. Todavía seguía sintiendo que no merecía semejante entrega, pero no iba a negar que le daba cierta fuerza tener un recuerdo físico de la presencia de Atem a su lado.

—Así que, ¿Atem te regaló esa carta? — Mokuba rompió con su silencio, sentado en el borde de su cama, viendo a su hermano cavilar como siempre. Seto asintió nada más. —Es como cuando yo te di ese Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules mal dibujado, era todo un mocoso. — El niño soltó una risita.

Seto sonrió y se volteó a mirar a su hermano. —Sí, pero fue razón suficiente para seguir adelante. Tú fuiste quien me dio fuerzas. — Mokuba miró al mayor con cierta sorpresa, pues jamás había tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación así con él. Así que no sabía realmente los sentimientos de Seto por sus palabras sino por nada más sus gestos.

Era la primera vez que Seto le decía unas palabras tan importantes.

Mokuba apartó su mirada y sonrió ampliamente. —Pero te las ingeniaste para conseguir las versiones originales de ese dragón, y no te has cansado de patear traseros con él. — Comentó, viajando por sus memorias de cuando pasaba los días junto a Seto.

—Ese dragón simboliza mi fortaleza y mi determinación para protegerte. — Seto confesó. Era por ese motivo que dejó la carta de ese dragón al fondo de su cajón, juntando polvo por unos años cuando lo habían separado de Mokuba y le hicieron creer que estaba muerto. Creyó que había fallado como hermano mayor, que su lucha había sido inútil. Pero, Atem le hizo cambiar esa forma de ver, cuando le trajo de nuevo a su hermanito, sobreviviendo a tres semanas con tres jefes diferentes.

Atem era una clara muestra de una verdadera lucha.

—Entonces, al regalarte esa carta, ¿Atem mostró sus deseos de protegerte? — Mokuba dijo de pronto, sobresaltando ligeramente a Seto.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, quizás era por eso por lo que todavía miraba con curiosidad a la carta.

Ese era el mensaje que Atem quería darle. Esa carta simbolizaba su relación, aquella que ambos estaban determinados a proteger.

Atem quería decirle que iba a protegerlo.

Entonces, él debía hacerle saber que lo protegería también.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Un guardia se apareció en la habitación, con firmes intenciones de comunicarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa? — Seto preguntó impaciente.

—El señor Gozaburo desea verlo en su oficina ahora mismo, señor.

Tales palabras le dieron a Seto un terrible escalofrío.

~•~

Gozaburo bebía de su café relajadamente, esperando con paciencia a su hijo para que llegara y le brindara esa mirada fría que siempre le traía. No era motivo para que este temblase, desde esa noche de año nuevo, sentía que tenía todo bajo control; sabía que todo estaba bien controlado y sobre sus manos firmes.

Estaba tranquilo.

Seto entró a su oficina con sus manos detrás de su espalda y tal como había predicho, esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su madre le estaban lanzando dagas. Gozaburo solo le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué sucede? — El castaño estaba ansioso, la ya conocida caminata de su habitación hasta el despacho de Gozaburo le resultó demasiado larga. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su pecho.

—Necesitaba hablar acerca de los cambios que hiciste recientemente con tus sirvientes. Prohibiste el uso de elementos cortantes. ¿No es así? — Gozaburo decidió no mirarlo, fijaba su atención al líquido que se iba reduciendo en su taza.

Seto asintió. —Sí, es una forma de mejorar la seguridad, además, estoy harto de recibir llamados a la medianoche de que uno de mis sirvientes trató de cortarse las muñecas. — Explicó fríamente. La verdad era que, después de lo sucedido con Yuugi y Marik, deseaba estar seguro de que nada de eso se volvería a repetir.

Y fue una gran excusa para darle a Atem cuando vio que su cúter estaba desaparecido. No podía devolvérselo cuando había rastros de la sangre de Yuugi en ese objeto.

—Y revisaste todas las habitaciones y las cosas de tus sirvientes. — Gozaburo siguió diciendo, como pensativo.

Seto solo asintió.

—¿Por qué lo haces ahora? Esto se supone que se tendría que haber hecho cuando cada sirviente llega a la mansión. — Ahora Gozaburo utilizó un poco más de firmeza en su voz.

Seto tragó saliva.

—Mis guardias revisan a mis sirvientes…— El ojiazul comenzó a explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar hasta la taza.

—¡Entonces, no los revisan bien! — Gozaburo alzó la voz. —Pediré que cambien a tus guardias, te daré unos muchísimo mejores. — Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Seto se sintió sudar frío, lo último que necesitaba era eso. Sus guardias guardaban bien sus secretos, especialmente Isono quien lo había cuidado desde que perdió a Mokuba.

—No puedes intervenir. Son mis guardias. — Seto se atrevió a discutir.

Gozaburo lo miró fijamente. —También fueron míos, y yo los contraté así que yo puedo despedirlos si quiero. Solo unos pocos quedarán, pero la mayoría acabará en las calles. Te estoy haciendo un favor. Ahora, largo de mi oficina. — Gozaburo movió su mano de manera despectiva, haciendo un gesto para que el joven se alejara.

El castaño había apretado sus puños en frustración, sabía que no tenía los argumentos suficientes para contraatacar. Sólo le quedaba rogar que al menos se quedaran unos pocos confiables.

Se volteó a obedecer las órdenes de Gozaburo, sin embargo, cuando su mano quedó rozando el picaporte, la voz firme de este hombre lo detuvo. —Dile a Mai que quiero hablar con ella también. — Esas palabras estremecieron al ojiazul, quien todavía no se borraba el recuerdo de la terrible traición del pasado.

Sin contar que las sospechas que sentía sobre esos dos solo aumentaban su incomodidad.

—¿Puedo saber sobre qué quieres hablar con ella? — Seto preguntó, aun dándole la espalda a su padre.

—No, no puedes.

Seto apretó el picaporte. —¿Por qué? Yo soy su prometido, tengo derecho a saber. — Se esperó que Gozaburo le gritara aún más fuerte o que le lanzara un libro por la nuca, pero lo único que hizo fue…

…responderle con calma.

—Es una sorpresa que tenemos preparados para ti, sobre la boda. Así que, me temo que lo sabrás más tarde. — Seto no sabía si tranquilizarse o sentirse aún más nervioso.

Decidió que sería mejor mantener sus ojos bien abiertos.

—No me gustan las sorpresas. — Murmuró mientras salía de la habitación.

Tarde o temprano terminaría descubriendo lo que planean esos dos.

El silencio de la habitación solo era completado por los ruidos ocasionados por una expulsión violenta que provenía de aquella rubia mujer, quien durante todos estos días solo estuvo enfrentando sus propios mareos, náuseas e intensos vómitos que vagamente le era posible resistir. Mai ya no podía mantener el control sobre los sirvientes porque cada dos minutos debía encerrarse cautelosamente en su baño para expulsar todo el contenido que podía haber en su estómago.

Algunos sirvientes se le acercaban, quizás porque tenían la orden de hacerlo, pero ella los alejaba. Lo último que necesitaba es que muchas cabezas supieran de su estado. Ella pensaba que podría haber sido algo que comió, alguien que la envenenó, pero no había pistas que se acercaran a esa información.

Por lo tanto, lo único que explicaba razonablemente su situación, era la posibilidad que ella menos deseaba, la que menos esperaba y la que hablaba de su pésima suerte. Desde el día de ayer que tiene guardado en su cajón una caja que llevaba algo muy peculiar que determinaría su estadía en la mansión.

Temblaba cada vez que tomaba esa caja, cada vez que pensaba en ella o cada segundo que sentía tales terribles nauseas que solo le recordaban lo descuidada que había sido.

Quería llorar, liberar algo más que aquel acido que raspaba su garganta. Dejar salir todas esas maldiciones que guardaba para ella misma.

Pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, por ahora, solo eran teorías. Debía usar el contenido de esa caja para averiguar si su vida corría peligro o no.

Cuando los vómitos cesaron, se lavó la cara y la boca, limpiando todo rastro de su malestar. Con la idea de utilizar aquel contenido, tragando su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, unos golpes a su puerta la sobresaltaron e interrumpieron sus acciones antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al cajón. Casi dejó salir un chillido del susto, pero lo resistió, acomodándose la garganta y enderezando su espalda.

—Pase. — Dijo, intentando sonar firme.

La puerta se abrió, apareciendo su prometido, Seto Kaiba, en la habitación. Ella trató de no rodar los ojos con molestia, y forzó una sonrisa seductora, mientras el ojiazul la miraba con cierta confusión. Estaba específicamente mirando a su apariencia.

—¿Todavía no estás vestida? — Seto preguntó con absoluta sorpresa. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y Mai siempre estaba correctamente vestida antes de las siete. Sin contar que estaba pálida y con unas profundas ojeras.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mai estaba vestida en nada más una bata blanca, posiblemente llevaba un corto camisón debajo pero no lo daba por seguro, su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, sin contar que no había maquillaje que disfrazara su aspecto.

Mai estaba enfermándose. Estaba seguro de eso, y para la mala suerte de Seto, se sentía preocupado al verla así.

Aunque trató de sacudir esos pensamientos.

Mai solo amplió su sonrisa, llevando sus manos a su cintura, deshaciendo ligeramente su bata. —Creo que realmente necesitas verme desvestida. — Le guiñó su ojo.

Seto se volteó, notando más el hecho de que la voz de Mai sonaba raspada. —Será mejor que no, Gozaburo te espera en su despacho. Quiere hablar contigo, aunque no sé de qué. — Al decir esto último, miró a la rubia de reojo.

Mai sintió un revuelto en su estómago al oír ese nombre. Lo último que necesitaba es que Gozaburo la viera, se daría cuenta enseguida de su estado y ella no estaba firme para crear una rápida mentira.

Solo debía decir que estaba enferma, solo eso. El problema era que nunca se había enfermado, excepto por aquella fiesta. Jamás se había mostrado así de frágil frente a Gozaburo, era una fragilidad que a ese hombre no le gustaría, sobre todo porque si no lo mejoraba pronto, el plan se arruinaría.

No es como si ella quisiera llevar a cabo aquel plan, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Mai. — La voz firme de su futuro esposo interrumpió sus cavilaciones, ahora Seto estaba mirándola un poco más de cerca. —¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Seto estaba seguro de que Mai lo había escuchado, y se notaba bastante preocupado, como si su malestar hubiese aumentado cuando mencionó a Gozaburo. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Mai? El ojiazul realmente deseaba tener el poder de leer su mente con tan solo mirarla fijamente.

Mai oscureció su mirada en sus cabellos rubios, suspirando. —Sí, te escuché. Estaré lista en unos minutos. — La mujer le dio la espalda, y se quitó la bata con despreocupación, revelando su cuerpo enteramente desnudo, pálido, pero no tan delgado.

Seto pensó que la vería hasta los huesos, lo curioso era que incluso hasta daba la imagen de que había subido ligeramente de peso.

—¿Qué te sucede? Te ves pálida. — A pesar de que Seto estaba genuinamente preocupado, decidió ir por sus sentimientos de sospecha para dejar salir nada más una voz fría e indiferente. Vio a la mujer tensar sus musculos ante la pregunta, pronto soltando un gruñido.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? Ve a vigilar a tus sirvientes, ese es tu trabajo. ¿No? — Ladró, mientras se iba colocando la ropa interior.

Seto se cruzó de brazos, esa actitud ofensiva solo confirmaba sus sospechas. Se aseguraría de poner cámaras en la habitación de Mai, vigilarla personalmente y si le quedan algunos guardias confiables, les pediría a ellos que no le quitaran el ojo de encima.

Mai se notaba vulnerable, así que no estaba con su atención en alto. Sería fácil de descubrir.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba con la guardia baja?

La mujer deslizó sus brazos por las tiras de su corpiño negro, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras del hombre detrás suyo. Aun así, su concentración se fue a la basura cuando un terrible y repentino mareo casi lograba que perdiera su posición e hiciera contacto con el suelo, hasta que unos brazos firmes la sostuvieron. Una cálida respiración conocida rozó su oído, estremeciendo sus débiles musculos, quiso emitir una queja, pero sólo tragó saliva al sentir las náuseas haciendo lo peor con su cuerpo. ¿Podía confiarle a Seto su vulnerabilidad? No, no debía seguir molestándolo.

Además, quizás le guardaba rencor; quizás se vengaría por todo el daño que le hizo. Aunque, ella sabe algo de él, un secreto que haría que Gozaburo se lo devorara vivo, así que Mai tenía la ventaja por mantener guardada tal información.

—¿Estas bien? Necesitas ir a un hospital, yo puedo…— Seto comenzó a decir, ya no más mostrando indiferencia, sino dejando salir aquel lado que aún se preocupa por Mai. No pudo terminar su oración cuando la mujer en sus brazos lo interrumpió con un grito.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Sin embargo, Seto no la soltó ni por un segundo, ni siquiera su grito tenía la fortaleza para mostrarse intimidante. Aunque pudo notar cómo se quebraba, hasta que pensó que fue su imaginación porque la expresión de ira que la mujer le estaba lanzando no demostraba su vulnerabilidad.

Seto conocía a Mai mejor que nadie, y sabía que insistiendo no podría lograr nada. Así que lo único que haría es vigilarla hasta descubrir su gran secreto.

De paso, cuidaría de ella en su estado tan débil.

Odiaba el sentir todavía esa preocupación por ella, pero no podía darle la espalda.

Se sorprendió cuando Mai dejó de tensarse, agachando aún más su cabeza. —Por favor, Seto, sólo hazlo… déjame. — Ella susurró en desesperación, sus más honestos deseos de mantener al margen al ojiazul fueron manifestados, y Seto no lo estaba comprendiendo.

Aun así, la soltó. Decidido de sus próximas acciones.

La dejaría sola, pero no la dejaría en paz. Porque hacía bastante que Mai no estaba en paz.

Seto se alejó, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la mujer. —Dime si necesitas algo. — Le dijo con firmeza, volteándose ahora seguro de que la rubia no caería al suelo.

Sabía que Mai no le diría nada, sabía que era inútil hablar por ahora. Así que actuaría a la fuerza.

~•~

—¿Jounouchi-kun? ¿Estás bien? — Yuugi le preguntó a su amigo, mientras estaban sentados en grupo con Anzu, Honda y Atem en una de las mesas del comedor, habiendo llegado el receso. Jounouchi estaba presentando un comportamiento extraño, distraído, como demasiado preocupado por algo.

Honda era su compañero de cuarto, y era el que más notaba sus problemas para dormir. Cada noche después de año nuevo, Jounouchi se movía de un lado para el otro en la cama. Al principio era exasperante y después preocupante. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía tan inquieto, y le resultaba difícil sacarle el motivo de aquello.

Cuando Yuugi se atrevió a preguntar, Honda supo que Jounouchi estaría en buenas manos. Desde que el pequeño tricolor había llegado a sus vidas que ellos lograron cambiar el rumbo de sus almas por uno más indicado a la esperanza. Tanto Jounouchi como Honda juraron que protegerían a Yuugi, pues él simbolizaba aquello tan preciado.

Pero si Jounouchi no estaba sobre sus cabales, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

El rubio sacudió levemente su cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. —Estoy bien, no se preocupen. — Murmuró y recibiendo nada más silencio como respuesta, se sintió observado. —Ya pueden dejar de mirarme. — Se quejó hundido entre sus codos, gruñendo como un niño pequeño.

—Es que no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti. — Anzu dijo, con genuino interés.

—¿Y eso por qué? Si estoy perfectamente bien. — La voz del rubio quedaba ahogada, al estar enterrada en sus brazos, debido a que el joven estaba recostando su mentón encima de la mesa, con los brazos abrazando su mandíbula.

—No estas siendo… tú, últimamente. — Yuugi añadió con el mismo tono amable de siempre. Jounouchi solo cerró sus ojos y optó por no decir nada.

La verdad era que, algo había cambiado en él, desde que conoció mejor a aquella supervisora—no— a Mai.

Kujaku Mai era una mujer sensible, frágil, vulnerable a las amenazas de su jefe y por eso siempre estaba a la ofensiva. Días después de la noche de año nuevo, aquel maravilloso recuerdo, la rubia se notaba más débil; una palidez que se asociaba a la enfermedad, y eso estaba asustando al muchacho. ¿Qué le sucedía a Mai?

Jounouchi se sentía impotente al no tener oportunidad de acercarse a la mujer, de siempre sentir estar cerca de ella cuando en realidad solo estaba más alejado. La distancia la estaba creando ella por algún motivo en especial, y daba por hecho que tenía que ver con Seto Kaiba, o peor aún, su otro jefe.

El rubio estuvo todos estos días pensando en Mai, la figura de tal mujer se dibujaba en su mente y apuñalaba su corazón en los más dolorosos pensamientos. ¿Qué podía hacer para llegar a ella? ¿Cómo podría protegerla?

Quería hablar de eso con sus amigos, expresarles su preocupación, ser honesto con ellos, pero ¿qué pasaría si decía la verdad? ¿Si pronunciaba todo lo que vio de Mai y lo que hizo con ella? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos? ¿Se sentirían traicionados?

Después de todo, Mai no fue amable con nadie en la mansión. Jounouchi no tenía forma de probar que fue obligada a portarse así, ni siquiera él mismo estaba completamente seguro, solo le hacía caso a su corazón que latía por ella y su vulnerabilidad.

Por ese canto que pedía protección.

Para colmo, la mujer no se había hecho presente en la mañana, no estaba ahí para gritarles o lanzarles dagas con sus ojos. Jounouchi temía por la seguridad de Mai.

Estaban en receso, eso significaba que tenía libertad para moverse por la mansión, por lo tanto, podría buscar a Mai mientras fuera cauteloso. Así que Jounouchi se preparó para levantarse, apoyando firmemente sus manos sobre la mesa y enderezando su espalda. —Oigan, chicos, yo…— Hasta que su rápidamente planeada excusa fue interrumpida por la voz profunda de dos guardias que dirigieron su mirada escondida en uno de los presentes a su alrededor.

—Atem Mutou. — Al ser llamado, Atem se puso de pie casi de inmediato, para evitar que Yuugi hiciera algún tipo de movimiento.

—Ese soy yo. — Dijo sin temblor.

—Seto Kaiba lo está esperando.

Ante la mención del nombre de su amado, su corazón palpitó emocionado. Atem, aun así, trató de ocultar la intensa energía que recorría su pecho al saber que Seto requería de su presencia, resistiendo a su sonrisa y al brillo que estallaba en sus orbes. Lamentablemente por ahora, la paz que tenía con su jefe era un gran secreto que debía proteger.

Proteger de Yuugi, de sus amigos y especialmente, de Gozaburo.

Atem le dedicó a su grupo una mirada suave, que les decía que todo marchaba bien, que no debían preocuparse, pues en los ojos de todos ya estaba viendo la angustia y detestaba no poder decirles la verdad para calmar sus corazones.

¿Qué pasaría si se los dijera? ¿Lo odiarían? ¿Se sentirían traicionados?

Esa era una duda que no lo dejaba dormir.

Un tirón en su brazo interrumpió sus pensamientos, los guardias decidieron llevarlo a la fuerza ya que este se había pasado mucho tiempo cavilando. Atem se apuró a acomodar su paso para que el tirón no fuera tan doloroso. Intentando no mirar hacia atrás para no enfrentar las miradas tristes de sus amigos, y principalmente, la de su hermano.

Luego de minutos largos de una caminata por los pasillos, Atem se emocionó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde lo 'arrastraban'. El camino era bastante largo como para ser el despacho de Seto, así que la única opción era su habitación. Lo que significaba que los dos tendrían intimidad.

Aunque, seguramente Seto querría hablar de algo importante, pero el simple hecho de estar con él a su lado, sin cámaras que vigilaran cada gesto que realizaba, era sumamente cómodo para Atem.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada conocida, donde le abrieron la puerta una vez más para darle paso a los aposentos de su jefe. Atem cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, al tener los pies dentro del cuarto; tragó saliva y suspiró, abriendo sus ojos lentamente para admirar de la presencia de su amado.

Quien…

…no estaba ahí.

Llegó a pensar que nadie estaba en la habitación, hasta que escuchó algo inesperado:

—Te estaba esperando, sirviente de prestigio.

Aquella voz femenina provenía del suelo, donde la mujer llevando su cabello rubio atado a una prolija coleta, se arrodillaba servilmente, mirando de reojo al tricolor sobresaltado con cierta picardía. —¿¡Kujaku Mai!?

Atem sintió que el corazón se le escapaba de su pecho. ¿Fue una trampa? ¿Había caído estúpidamente en una trampa? Seto tenía razón, Mai estaba planeando algo y seguramente Gozaburo era el cerebro en todo esto. Y él acababa de hundirse en el barro de ambos.

Quería golpearse a sí mismo por su descuido.

Mai estaba a la altura de sus talones, extendiendo sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias de red de un rojo intenso que acompañaban a las bragas finas que cubrían su zona inferior y llegando más arriba, su torso llevaba encima una blusa trasparente del mismo color que las bragas y las medias. Esa mujer estaba semidesnuda frente a él, brindándole una sonrisa conscientemente seductora.

Atem sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Aléjate de mí. — El tricolor trató de alejarse, pero su espalda pronto encontró su lugar con la pared, deteniendo todos sus pasos. No estaba logrando lo que quería, la rubia iba gateando hasta alcanzar sus pies de nuevo y rozarlos con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Sé que estabas esperando esto. — Los largos dedos subían por su rodilla. Mai susurraba sensualmente, soltando un ligero ronroneo que causó que Atem sintiera tremendos escalofríos.

—Aléjate. — Atem comenzó a repetir, apretando con fuerza sus puños, observando con horror como la mujer se le acercaba. Se le venían a la mente los recuerdos de cuando Keith Howard se le acercó esa vez.

Su mano llegó a sus muslos. —Soy consciente de cómo me viste aquella noche de año nuevo, no dejabas de mirar mi escote. Y no te voy a negar, me gustó que lo hicieras. — Su pulgar alcanzó a rozar su entrepierna. Atem cerró sus ojos, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué se estaba bloqueando. —¿Y tus celos? Por dios, esos también los noté. Odiabas verme con Seto Kaiba.

Al oír esto, Atem abrió sus ojos. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Acaso ella…?

—Yo te gusto, ¿no es así? — Mai ronroneó de nuevo, acercando su nariz hacia donde su traviesa mano estaba.

Atem hubiera suspirado de alivio al saber que Mai confundió las cosas, pero la tranquilidad no llegó al tener a la mujer tan cerca de su entrepierna, así que se liberó de su bloqueo y con ambas manos la empujó tirándola de los hombros hacia atrás. Un quejido escapó de la mujer, que pronto se tornó una risita juguetona.

Aprovechando la separación, el tricolor buscó la puerta para abrirla y asegurar su escape, sin embargo, una mano ajena la cerró bruscamente. Sorprendido había quedado Atem al ver que Mai se puso de pie con rapidez, mostrando su gran diferencia de altura con el joven sirviente sin quitar su intento de sensualidad.

¿Serviría de algo si le dijera que estaba equivocada? ¿Debía decirle sobre la orientación de sus gustos?

—No podrás escapar de tus impulsos. — La mujer le susurró, acercando al tricolor a su suave busto, tomando ventaja de la falta de balance que había en la posición de este.

Atem estaba demasiado sobresaltado, y consciente de que debía calmarse. No tenía impulsos de hacer nada con esta mujer, no cuando se supone que ella se casaría con Seto.

Seto ya había sufrido una traición, y Atem no quería ser parte de ese perverso plan.

—¿No te casarás con Kaiba? ¿Por qué me estás mirando a mí? Solo soy un flacuchento. — Atem hacía lo mejor que podía para llegar a las intenciones de la rubia, sin lograr nada porque ésta actuaba demasiado bien.

¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué quería?

¿Acaso quería que él aceptara acostarse con ella en la cama de Seto?

Solo pensar eso le devolvió las náuseas.

Estas personas eran realmente perversas.

Suponiendo que ese fuera el plan. ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Estaba claro que Seto no tenía interés en Mai, y no había forma de que supieran que él estaba en una relación con Atem. ¿Dónde estaba el objetivo en esto?

Sus pensamientos se sacudieron al haber recibido la revancha de Mai. Atem fue empujado contra una pared, quedando acorralado nuevamente.

—Se nota que no te miras al espejo muy a menudo. — Mai respondió juguetonamente, poniéndose de cuclillas. Su nariz de nuevo enfrentaba su hendedura, la cual no delataba reacción de todas sus provocaciones y caricias que el sirviente había recibido. —Enséñame las cualidades que tienes escondidas. — En un movimiento erótico, pasó su lengua por su labio superior.

Mai trató de no verse molestada por la carencia de atracción y comenzó a jugar con el cinturón del tricolor.

Atem sintió sus rodillas temblar, sus nudillos ya teñidos de un pálido color al tener los puños fuertemente apretados. Inhaló para preparar un llamado firme. —¡Ya basta! — Tomó firmemente las muñecas de la mujer, manteniendo su balance con su agarre y separándola de su zona intima.

La rubia pronto se dejó caer al suelo y obligó al tricolor a seguirle el paso por sostenerla con torpeza. Atem quedó arriba de Mai, pudiendo sentir la cálida entrepierna de la mujer abrazar su muslo. Esto ocasionó que el muchacho rápidamente se alejara.

Atem se puso de pie, mientras la mujer seguía entregándose en el suelo, expandiendo sus piernas para limitar a la imaginación. —Vamos, no te resistas. Te dejaré probar solo por esta noche, y será nuestro pequeño secreto. — Mai susurró, pasando su mano por su propia entrepierna, rozando tentadoramente, tratando de llamar la atención del sirviente que la miraba con cierto espanto.

Algo que Atem notó en ambas manos femeninas, era que ninguna llevaba el anillo de compromiso.

Estaba claro que Mai pretendía lastimar a Seto de nuevo.

—¿No tuviste suficiente? Creí que ya te habías divertido al haber traicionado a Seto… Kaiba antes. — Atem masculló. Se dio cuenta que había dado en un punto sensible cuando la rubia arrugó su perfecto rostro al fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — El tono seductor de la dama había desaparecido para tornarse en uno más de sospecha y agresión.

—Yo sé mucho más de lo que Gozaburo y tú pueden imaginar. — Mai se mostró sorprendida ante su respuesta, mirándolo con cierto temor.

Perfecto, quería asustarla con eso.

Atem sonrió ligeramente. Si no podía usar la fuerza bruta con ella, entonces la dañaría con las palabras.

—¿Fue esto lo que hiciste con Gozaburo? ¿Seducirlo? ¿Así fue como terminaste en la cama con él?

—Cállate…

—No negaré que eres una bella mujer, pero acabaste pudriendo todos esos atributos en la perversión de este lugar.

Mai agachaba su cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello atado que se iba despeinando. Sus latidos tornándose fuertes como si su pecho fuera a estallar. —¡Cállate! — Exclamó con más rabia.

Atem no se inmutó.

—Seguro viniste buscando fortunas, Mai, y mira lo que recibiste. ¿Eres feliz haciendo sufrir a otras personas? ¿Entregando tu cuerpo como si fuera nada? — Atem podía ver a la mujer tensándose cada vez más, quería presionar hasta que explotara. —¿Eres feliz? ¿Este es el futuro que deseabas? ¡Contéstame!

Lo único que Atem recibió como contestación fue una dolorosa bofetada. Mai se levantó del suelo para estar de nuevo a una altura mayor a la del sirviente, tomando fuertemente de su cuello, presionando su garganta con su pulgar. Atem ya no tenía oportunidad para hablar, pero él sería persistente.

Logró una reacción diferente y esperada de parte de la supervisora.

—Dices saber muchas cosas, pero no sabes nada de mí. — Mai le masculló, apretando un poco más del delgado cuello del joven.

Atem es esforzó por sonreír. —Solo sé que planeas repetir… lo mismo que hiciste con… Gozaburo. — Su voz sonaba ahogada, sin embargo, se escuchó claramente.

Mai lo empujó dolorosamente contra la pared. —¡No fue mi idea! ¡Jamás lo fue!

— _Bingo._ — Atem dijo victoriosamente en su cabeza. —Entonces… — Estaba por insistir un poco más hasta que Mai usó todas sus fuerzas para apretar su garganta y callarlo.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! — La rubia escondió su mirada llena de lágrimas entre sus cabellos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse a pesar de que su voz quebrada la estaba delatando.

Ese sirviente tenía toda la razón en lo que decía excepto cuando hablaba de su felicidad, aquella que había perdido desde que fue lastimada. Entonces, ella lastimó a quienes tenía a su alrededor, especialmente a Seto. Jamás se perdonó por lo sucedido, y tener que repetirlo era lo peor que podía hacer.

Aun así, aceptó. Porque ella ya estaba muerta, no tenía motivo para opinar o estar en desacuerdo con algo que le ordenaban. Eso era lo que pensaba antes de abrir el contenido de aquella caja y recibir la respuesta por ella misma.

Sí, la razón de su desbalance estaba dentro del bolso que había traído a la habitación. Allí estaba su indecisión.

El solo pensar en ello, le provocó mareos. Una intensa presión en su cabeza la obligó a soltar lentamente a Atem, quien comenzó a toser en cuanto fue recuperando el aire. Mai se separó, dando unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su frente como si le pesara toneladas.

Atem no dijo nada, sólo la observó. Mai se estaba viendo… bastante inestable. ¿Era una actuación acaso?

—Oye…— Probó llamar su atención, aunque fue inútil porque la rubia optó por no contestarle.

Aunque, no era por su enojo, sino porque la mujer de verdad no estaba en condiciones de emitir ni un sonido. Los mareos y las náuseas fueron más fuertes que todo sentimiento, que sus rodillas le fallaron y se encontró en el suelo nuevamente.

Jadeaba pesadamente, se sintió sudar frío. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Eran estas las consecuencias de sus acciones?

Atem no pudo evitar preocuparse, que se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la supervisora. —¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó genuinamente, olvidando con quién estaba tratando. El aspecto que la mujer llevaba definitivamente no era una actuación.

Cuando Mai se esforzó por levantar la mirada, perdió completamente la consciencia, cayendo en brazos del sirviente de prestigio.

~•~

Al tratar de abrir los ojos, sus parpados le pesaban al igual que su pecho, su vista se tornaba borrosa y solo podía alcanzar a reconocer las luces a su alrededor. Apreciaba también la comodidad de una cama amplia y suave, llevando su torpe mirada hacia sus costados para confirmar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Pudo captar unos cabellos rubios alborotados con unos ojos que se fijaban en ella preocupadamente. Los labios de Mai se abrieron levemente para dirigirle unas palabras a esa persona, y al soltar la cadena de su lengua, solo mostró su confusión y dijo nada más un nombre.

—¿Jounouchi?

—¿Uh? — Al oír nada más ese sonido ajeno, proveniente de una persona diferente a la que ella esperaba. La mujer parpadeó insistentemente, buscando aclarar su vista.

Frente a ella estaba ese sirviente de prestigio, con sus amatistas fijos en ella con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? — Mai hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sentarse, sin embargo, su cabeza aun le estaba pesando.

—Te desmayaste, aún estamos en la habitación de Se… de Kaiba. — Atem respondió, corrigiendo rápidamente el error que estaba por cometer.

Mai recordaba haber llevado a cabo lo que le ordenaron; acorraló a Atem en la habitación de Seto, pero luego… ¿Qué pasó?

Ella despertó en una cama, eso seguro, y a su lado estaba Atem, pero los dos estaban vestidos.

No sucedió nada de lo planeado. ¿Qué fue lo que la detuvo?

 _Seguro viniste buscando fortunas, Mai, y mira lo que recibiste. ¿Eres feliz haciendo sufrir a otras personas? ¿Entregando tu cuerpo como si fuera nada?_

Y de pronto, comenzó a recordar todo lo que ese sirviente le había escupido. Lo miró de reojo, como si le lanzara dagas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Atem ignoró la mirada fría de la mujer y se atrevió a hacerle esa pregunta, ella no había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, pero el sirviente no iba a negar que sintió que su corazón se escapó de su pecho cuando se le desmayó en sus brazos, que hizo lo posible para subirla a la cama y tratarla. Incluso había terminado el receso, lo cual alteraba más al pequeño tricolor.

Lo último que Atem quería era estar con una mujer semidesnuda desmayada en la habitación de su jefe y amante. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Seto si viera esta escena? ¿Acaso esto también era parte del plan?

Aun con todas esas sospechas, Atem no podía dejarla ahí en el suelo. No se lo hubiera perdonado.

Una carcajada de parte de la rubia hizo eco en el cuarto, alterando al tricolor por unos segundos. —No seas cínico, sirviente. Estas hablando con alguien que solo hace sufrir a las personas, ¿por qué preocuparse?

—No podía darte la espalda. — Atem respondió firmemente, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

—Y si fuera Gozaburo, ¿habrías hecho lo mismo? — Arqueó una ceja.

Ahora era turno de Atem para sorprenderse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante las palabras, y empezaba a sentirse un poco agitado. ¿Habría hecho lo mismo por Gozaburo? ¿O tan solo lo hubiera dejado ahí?

Sacudió su cabeza, no iba a dejar que esa mujer atacara a su punto débil. Así que le devolvió la mirada firme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo hubieras salvado?

Los dos fijaron sus vistas, creando un silencio que parecía desafiante.

Mai fue la primera en soltar los ojos y llevarlos hacia otro lado, con una media sonrisa frívola. —Quién sabe. — Murmuró.

Al instante, Atem pudo leer detrás de esas dos indiferentes palabras. Mai definitivamente no hubiera dudado en darle la espalda a Gozaburo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Venganza? ¿Fortuna? ¿Qué había entre Gozaburo y Mai?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Quién te dio la idea? — Atem preguntó, recuperando la mirada de la mujer.

—¿Qué idea?

—La de acorralarme, dijiste que tú no tuviste la idea. Entonces, ¿Quién te la dio? ¿Seto Kaiba? — Atem regresó a sus insistencias, sin darle tregua a su supervisora.

—¡No! — Mai respondió inmediatamente a la última pregunta. Atem sabía que Seto no había sido el de la idea, pero descubrir esa reacción, valía todo el oro. Cada vez que mencionaba al ojiazul, Mai reaccionaba con culpa.

—¿Quién fue? — El tricolor insistió.

La mujer frunció profundamente el ceño. —Eso a ti no te importa. — Masculló. Atem se esperaba esa respuesta, tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Bien, hablemos de algo que sí me importa… — Atem inclinó su cabeza, apoyando su mentón sobre su puño, sin dejar escapar ningún gesto de la supervisora. —… ¿qué tienes con Jounouchi-kun?

Mai no se vio venir tal pregunta que su cuerpo reaccionó indebidamente. Sus mejillas ardían bastante y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Atem quedó atónito; con solo la mención de Jounouchi, ella tuvo semejante reacción. Así que de verdad había algo entre ellos dos, o solo ella estaba sintiendo algo. Las dudas solo se acumulaban en su mente y hacían que sintiera una terrible jaqueca que intentó resistir. Quizás esto también respondería al cambio de actitud de Jounouchi.

Los hombros de la mujer temblaban al hundir su rostro lo más que podía, escondiéndose de nuevo en su cabello despeinado.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Atem persistió. —¿Por qué murmuraste su nombre?

—No sé de qué hablas. — Mai contestó débilmente.

—¡No te hagas la estúpida, Mai! ¡Ya estoy harto! — El joven no pudo evitar perder la paciencia, arrugando las sabanas al cerrar su puño sobre la cama.

Mai sintió ese grito como un horrendo zumbido en sus oídos, rompiendo el hilo que mantenía el balance de sus emociones. —¿¡Tú estás harto!? ¿¡Acaso sabes por todo lo que tengo que pasar de ahora en adelante!? ¿¡Sabes lo que debo sacrificar para cumplir con los caprichos de todos!?

Atem pudo notar cierto quiebre en la voz de la rubia, con las lágrimas finalmente escapando de los ojos donde llevaban acumulándose. Se sentía como si hablara con Seto en los primeros días.

—No, no lo sé. Pero si me lo dijeras, quizás podría comprenderte. — El tricolor le contestó suavemente, sabiendo que debía moverse con cuidado.

—Eres tan terco como él. — Mai bufó.

—¿Él?

—Sí, él; Jounouchi. Siempre tan persistente, diciéndome cosas como que se preocupa por mí. ¡Nadie tiene que preocuparse por mí!

Atem se hizo hacia atrás, enderezando su espalda en la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _—¿Así que Jounouchi se preocupaba por la supervisora? ¿Será cierto?_

—Tú eres su amigo, ¿no? Dile que me deje en paz. ¡Que se olvide de mí! — El nerviosismo en Mai había crecido, desesperada por resolver su problema con Jounouchi, recurrió a la persona que no la obedecería, que posiblemente sospecharía o querría saber más del asunto.

Pronto, Mai se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Pero no le importó, porque ya estaba desesperada.

—¿Por qué habría de decirle eso? — Atem preguntó con cautela.

Esto sonaba a algo más profundo que un engaño. Y explicaba la preocupación de Jounouchi.

—Tú sabes que soy una persona peligrosa, soy engañosa, traicionera. Quiero evitarlo a toda costa. — La voz de la mujer temblaba, casi estaba por rogarle al sirviente.

Atem llevó su mano a su mentón, mostrándose pensativo. —¿Por qué quieres evitarlo? Eres su supervisora, ¿no?

Mai gruñó. —Sabía que no entenderías. — Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

—Si tan solo me dijeras qué es lo que sucede, quizás … — Las palabras del sirviente fueron interrumpidas por otro grito quebrado de la mujer.

—¡No quiero lastimar a nadie más!

—Entonces, deja de castigarte a ti misma.

Tanto Mai como Atem se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz profunda y reconocida del lado de la puerta. Pensando que habían estado solos todo este tiempo, no se habían dado cuenta de que Seto Kaiba estaba posicionado en la habitación.

Atem sintió que le faltaba el aire por unos segundos, viendo a Seto con su mirada fría y brazos cruzados, fijándose en Mai. Vestido con su camisa blanca con los dos botones superiores abiertos y unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, daba una imagen bastante imponente.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí parado? — Mai preguntó nerviosamente.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que acorralaste a mi sirviente de prestigio. Y que tú no fuiste la que lideró el plan. — Seto respondió, caminando hacia la punta de la cama. Sus azules penetraron sobre las amatistas de Atem. —Hace rato que terminó el receso. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? — Dirigió su firmeza de jefe hacia su sirviente.

Atem estaba por insistir, pero pudo leer en sus ojos brillantes que Seto le estaba diciendo: _Vete…_

Atem sabía que ya no tenía lugar en la conversación, que solo Seto podría controlar esta situación con Mai, a diferencia del ojiamatista que tan bien no la conocía. Así que, el sirviente se levantó de la silla, asintiendo ligeramente a las palabras de su jefe.

Fingiendo indiferencia, pasó a su lado, sintiendo cercano el aroma de Seto.

Cuando el tricolor cerró la puerta, anunciando su ausencia. Seto se atrevió a romper el hielo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue? — Seto se sentó al lado de Mai, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había estado semidesnuda con Atem.

Hubo silencio.

Seto apretó los puños con impaciencia. —Mai, será mejor que … — Antes de que pudiera completar su amenaza, Mai inmediatamente respondió, pero no exactamente la pregunta que Seto le estaba haciendo.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Mai trató de no llorar, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no quebrarse. Pero esa era la verdad, eso fue lo que la mantuvo tan inestable y lo que no quería creer. Desde que comenzó a sentir los mareos se compró la prueba, pero jamás abrió la caja hasta el día de hoy, en el que la prueba dio positiva.

Ella estaba embarazada, y sabía quién era el padre, es por eso por lo que quería estar lejos de él.

Seto quedó atónito, un sudor frío rozando su espalda al temerle a la respuesta de la nueva pregunta que se formaba en su mente. ¿Acaso el padre era…?

—¿Quién es… el padre? — Su voz casi no salía de su garganta, pero sus palabras salieron fuertes y claras.

Mai se abrazó a sí misma, sin poder mirar a los ojos a su prometido. —Es uno de tus sirvientes. Estoy segura de eso.

—¿Cuál sirviente? — Insistió, a pesar de que estaba aliviado de que no era Gozaburo una de las opciones.

Mai se mostró molesta, harta de que la siguieran interrogando. —¡Es Jounouchi Katsuya! ¡Me acosté con él mientras tú salías con tu querido sirviente de prestigio en Navidad! ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas cuando me echaste de tu despacho en año nuevo para quedarte a solas con tu adorado sirviente? ¡Esa misma noche también me acosté con él! — Ese fue el momento en que Mai se atrevió a mirar al ojiazul, para gritarle y sentir que le escupiría todo su veneno, pero no lo estaba logrando. El veneno se lo estaba tragando ella misma.

El dolor lo estaba sintiendo ella.

Se sentía perdida.

Seto frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabías que yo había salido con Atem en Navidad? ¿Se lo dijiste a Gozaburo? — Ante esta última pregunta, el castaño se atrevió a alzar la voz en un gruñido.

Mai sacudió su cabeza. —No, no se lo dije, sabía lo que significaría para ti y, además, si yo guardaba tu secreto, tú podrías guardar el mío. — Para disfrazar su vulnerabilidad, la rubia trató de mantener una sonrisa maliciosa que mucho no le duró.

—¿Cuál secreto?

Su prometida se echó a reír. —En serio que hacen muchas preguntas, ese sirviente y tú son tal para cual. — Dijo con picardía, luego suspiró y cambió de gesto por uno más melancólico. —Me enamoré de Jounouchi, intenté no hacerlo, pero supongo que no lo pude evitar, y ahora estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Sin embargo, no quiero que le digas nada. Ni a él, ni a Gozaburo.

—No soy estúpido, Mai. — Seto bufó. —Además, supongo que te debo una por no decirle a Gozaburo sobre Atem y yo. Al menos que sea un engaño, lo cual es muy probable viniendo de ti. Ya que todavía no me respondiste quién te pidió que lo acorralaras y por qué. — La miró de reojo.

Mai cerró sus ojos y suspiró, para abrirlos y fijarse en su prometido—no—en Seto, quien se merecía toda su honestidad. Él parecía estar confiando en ella, intentó ayudarla en la mañana, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de no decirle toda la verdad? ¿De no pedirle disculpas?

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Gozaburo quiere matar a Atem, pero primero quería arruinarlo. Es por eso por lo que me pidió a mí que intentara seducirlo para llevarlo a tu cama y que tú nos vieras juntos, así te enfadarías y le darías la espalda. — Mai explicó.

El castaño de pronto dio una patada a la silla, mostrando una clara furia. —¡Dijiste que no le habías contado nada! — Exclamó.

—¡Y no lo hice! Él cree que Atem te está distrayendo, por eso quiere deshacerse de él. Desde aquella fiesta donde los sirvientes fueron envenenados, que Gozaburo desconfiaba de Atem. O quizás antes, quién sabe… — Seto pudo ver en los ojos de su prometida, una preocupación genuina. —Seto, te digo esto por tu propia seguridad, sé que te traicioné, pero no fueron mis verdaderos deseos y hasta el día de hoy me sigo castigando por ello.

—No te castigues, solo dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasó? — Seto calmó su respiración, sabiendo que Mai no tenía la culpa de las perversiones de su propio padre.

Mai tragó saliva, era la primera vez que le contaría toda su historia y la razón por la cual llegó a la mansión. Pero era lo mejor para todos. —Yo tenía un novio antes de conocerte, vivía con él, pero no teníamos dinero y no encontrábamos un buen trabajo. Hasta que encontré esta mansión, y decidí trabajar aquí, te conocí a ti, había aceptado el encierro dando por sentado que algún día saldría de este lugar. Pero jamás llegaba ese día…

—Hasta que conociste a mi padre…— Seto deducía cuál era el tipo de trato que Gozaburo pudo ofrecerle.

—Yo tenía más ventajas que otros sirvientes, siempre trabajaba a tu lado y luego Gozaburo me dio el permiso de salir de la mansión si eso quería, él sabía que yo estaría bien mientras me pagaran. Tú me gustabas, Seto, pero yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre. ¿Recuerdas el día que me propusiste matrimonio? Yo no sabía qué hacer, qué responderte, porque tu amor era genuino, y quería devolverte ese sentimiento, así que no tuve la cara para rechazarte y te dije que sí. Cuando Gozaburo supo de eso, sentía que me lanzaba dagas con sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaba conmigo, creí que al haberme invitado al viaje de negocios podría mejorar la situación con él, sin embargo, fue mucho peor. — Se dio una pausa para acomodar su garganta, secando algunas lágrimas que empezaban a caer sin aviso. —Al regresar, me dijo que me pagaría y me obligó a alejarme de tu vida. Yo acepté.

Seto frunció el ceño. —¿Y cómo es que…? — Mai sabía lo que Seto estaba por preguntar, y apartó su mirada al responderle, avergonzada de siquiera recordarlo.

—Él dijo que no pagaría si no recibía algo a cambio, y el hecho de que yo me alejara de ti, no era suficiente.

Seto se quedó atónito, sabía que Gozaburo no era un hombre que solo buscaba sexo, el plan entero de su padre era arruinarle la moral, no a Mai, sino a su propio hijo. Seto había quedado aún más destrozado luego de la traición de Mai, que él mismo la había echado de la mansión, era todo parte del plan de Gozaburo, así como había planeado que ella se acostase con Atem.

Qué padre que le tocó.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose incluso culpable de no haber defendido a Mai en su momento.

Seto hundió su rostro en su mano, enredando sus dedos en su propio cabello. —¿Y por qué regresaste? ¿No tenías un novio acaso?

Mai sacudió débilmente su cabeza. —Cuando salí de la mansión, descubrí que él no había perdido el tiempo. Se estaba casando con otra mujer. — Confesó, casi sin dolor en su voz, como si lo hubiese aceptado. Intentó mostrarse despreocupada estirando sus cabellos con indiferencia. —Y regresé por la misma razón que Gozaburo quiere matar a Atem. Creía que, si yo estaba cada vez más cerca de ti, tú estarías más lejos de Atem, quien parecía estar convirtiéndote en una persona diferente. No sé qué es lo que sabe, o lo que piensa Gozaburo, sólo sé que no es nada bueno. Él prometió que me haría la vida imposible si no le obedecía, supongo que será lo mismo para ti, Seto, ten mucho cuidado. — Al finalizar, la mujer se levantó de la cama, exponiendo su cuerpo semidesnudo. —Ya que te di toda esta información, creo que me merezco una recompensa. — Le guiñó un ojo.

Seto arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué podría ser? — Rodó sus ojos con ironía.

—No es dinero, si es lo que piensas. Sólo necesito que me ayudes a escapar de aquí.

Al oír esto, Seto se levantó de la cama también, atento a su petición. —¿Y te irás de aquí? ¿Sin dinero? ¿Sin ningún lugar a donde quedarte con un bebé?

—Así es, sería el colmo si voy y te pido dinero también. — Mai le sonrió.

Seto suspiró. —No, no me lo pedirás, porque yo te lo estoy dando. Le diré a Isono que te ayude a salir de aquí, y te lleve a uno de los mejores hoteles donde podrás quedarte a salvo. — La rubia le siguió el paso al castaño, quien se había alejado para rodear la cama y sacar algo debajo de ella, algo similar a una maleta.

Al abrirla, de allí sacó una buena cantidad de dinero que puso en un sobre.

—Ni creas que voy a aceptar eso, puedo cuidarme sola. — Mai insistió firmemente.

Seto se le acercó de nuevo para extenderle el sobre. —No te estoy preguntando, Mai, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Te debo este favor, y, además, yo también fracasé como prometido en el pasado, al no protegerte. — Dijo suavemente.

Mai no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al oír tales palabras, al ver que Seto la había perdonado a pesar de su gran traición. Realmente no quería aceptar su dinero, se sentiría sucia, pero saber que esto significaba su perdón, no podía decirle que no. Además, debía ser realista.

Estaba embarazada, y le costaría conseguir un trabajo con buena paga para al menor tener un buen lugar para estar. Quería empezar de nuevo, y Seto la ayudaría a hacerlo.

Sí, Mai decidió conservar al bebé, era el único recuerdo que tendría de Jounouchi y el fruto de su amor, aquello que simbolizaba su decisión, aquella persona que merecía vivir.

Ella cuidaría de su bebé, ese sería su futuro. Así sería feliz.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

 _—¿No vas a decir nada, Seto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Podemos salir de esto juntos, yo… — Llevó su mano a su pecho, cediendo a una pequeña lágrima que viajó por su mejilla. —…yo prometí que te protegería. — Murmuró._

 _Sintió a Seto alejarse unos pocos centímetros, pues parecía más concentrado en sacar algo de su cajonera, aquel cajón de donde solía sacar ese látigo que ya había dejado de usar. Atem no se creyó ni por un segundo que lo que el ojiazul tomaría entre sus manos sería ese mismo objeto que lo había hecho sangrar tantas veces. El tricolor miró con horror al mayor acercarse y estirando ese látigo entre sus largos dedos, por parpadeos pensaba que estaba dentro de una terrible pesadilla una de esas en las que terminaba despertándose con dolor en su pecho y sudando como si hicieran más de cuarenta grados._

 _Pero no era así, todo era real, la tristeza en su corazón se estaba tornando real. —¿Seto? Tienes que estar bromeando. — La voz de Atem temblaba, y Seto solo se le acercaba con su expresión recta y fría. —¡Di algo, por favor! — Ya no pudo soportarlo, se quebró lo suficiente como para dejar caer una gran cantidad de lágrimas, aquellas que se negaba a mostrar frente a ese látigo._

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias a mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) por sus correcciones aun en días de examenes. ¡Se valora tu inmenso esfuerzo!**

 ** _Los secretos de Atem y Jounouchi:_ veran que en una parte de por ahí, mientras estaban en el comedor, repetí las mismas preguntas que Jounouchi se hacía sobre revelar su relación con Mai, cuando Atem se las preguntó. Tanto Atem como Jounouchi padecen la misma encrucijada. A esto me refería con que había una cierta relación con Seto y Atem. La diferencia es que... Jounouchi ahora tiene un hijo del cual no sabe nada. Veremos si aunque sea Atem y Jounouchi confiarán en ellos mismos y se dirán la verdad.**

 ** _La confesión de Mai:_ al principio tenía planeado que Mai le dijera toda la verdad a Jounouchi, pero el resultado no me convenció y me pareció más interesante que se mantuviera la amistad entre Seto y Mai a pesar de todo, y que Atem tuviera una conexión con ella también, así como la tuvo con Pegasus en su momento.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	22. Sangre derramada

**Me alegra saber que a pesar del largo tiempo que estuvo esta historia en hiatus, sigue recibiendo atención. Algo interesante que sucedió con respecto al capitulo anterior, es que tuvo más repercusión el adelanto que el contenido del capitulo en sí xD no vi a nadie que se sorprendiera por el embarazo de Mai.**

 **En fin...**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Con el cielo oscuro cayendo sobre la mansión, Atem realizaba sus tareas en la distracción de no haber recibido noticias de parte de Seto sobre Mai, preocupado al no haber visto a ninguno de los dos luego de salir de la habitación. El ojiamatista no pudo evitar sentir ese nudo acomodarse en su garganta, tal nudo que representaba unas pesadas molestias que se originaban al pensar en Seto y Mai, saber que tenían una historia que más de lo que le contaron él no sabía completamente. ¿Cuánta comprensión podía haber en los ojos de ambos con tan solo mirarse?

¿Por qué de pronto se sintió vacío al pensar en ello?

Sacudió su cabeza, había un asunto más importante del cual hablar. Sus amatistas apuntaron a lo lejos a Jounouchi.

¿Será que Jounouchi tenía una relación con la supervisora? No podía juzgarlo, eso los hacía parecidos. Se preguntaba qué tan inteligente lo nombrarían por acercarse y comenzar ese tema de conversación con el rubio, pues las consecuencias eran variadas, pero había una probabilidad alta de que el muchacho entraría a la defensiva. Es por eso por lo que el tricolor decidió guardar silencio al menos hasta que consiguiera hablar con Seto al respecto.

Solo le quedaba esperar.

Le tocaba de tarea el limpiar cada una de las mesas del comedor después de la cena, luego sería recompensado con el permiso de irse a dormir. De todas las tareas que le dieron todo este tiempo en la mansión, esta era una de las más sencillas. Tenía el espacio para despejar su mente, mientras el único esfuerzo físico era el de sus manos pasando un trapo húmedo por encima de los muebles y como la mayoría de los platos iban siendo llevados en bandejas, era poco probable que una de las mesas se encontrara horriblemente sucia.

Yuugi, como muchas veces, era su compañero de trabajo, sin embargo, él debía nada más vaciar las mesas. Así que después de cumplir con su parte, debía irse a su habitación a dormir, quedando Atem solo con sus pensamientos y los sonidos provenientes de la cocina.

Algo que los ruidos no podían opacar era la principal preocupación del ojiamatista, recordando lo charlado con Pegasus y aquella pregunta que Mai le había hecho anteriormente. ¿Se podría ensuciar las manos con la sangre de Gozaburo? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo morir con su propio ego?

Era su deber salvar a su hermano, y, por ende, a todos a su alrededor, de eso dependía si matar a Gozaburo o no. Ya que, después de todo, no había otra opción. Atem era consciente de eso.

Quiso sacudir esos pensamientos por ahora, pues si seguía así, no podría dormir tranquilamente. Terminó con su labor, y se enderezó para mirar a su alrededor como en busca de algo o alguien para terminar preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Claro, tenía la certeza de que algunos de los guardias de Seto llegarían para citarlo a la habitación de su jefe. Esto no sucedió.

Atem suspiró. Sería hora de irse a dormir, quizás Seto le hablaría mañana en la mañana, o durante el receso. En el fondo no era solo la preocupación por el asunto de Mai que Atem estaba inquieto, eran sus deseos frustrados de ver a Seto, realmente estaba emocionado por verlo. Sabía que tenía que ser realista, negando la persistencia nacida de la única felicidad que el ojiazul le había entregado.

Cerró sus ojos queriendo memorizar el sabor de su boca; ese delicioso sabor a café que sentía al besarlo. Sonrió.

—¿Atem? ¿Pasa algo? — Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo obligó a inmediatamente cambiar de expresión al voltearse a mirar a su hermano Yuugi que se dirigía hacia él con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Yuugi? ¿No tendrías que estar en la cama? — Atem preguntó, ignorando las dudas de su hermano.

Yuugi dejó salir una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba su nuca haciéndose el distraído. —Es que no quería dormirme sin ti, y me preocupé, así que vine a ver cómo estabas. — Respondió.

—Puedes meterte en problemas por hacer eso, Yuugi, yo estoy bien, no es necesario que hagas estas tonterías. — Atem caminó hacia su hermano para rodear sus hombros con su brazo y acompañarlo de vuelta a la habitación. Después de todo, ya había terminado con su tarea, le correspondía irse a dormir.

Y Seto parecía no tener intenciones de llamarlo para hablar. Al menos, eso pensó Atem con cierta decepción.

—Hermano, tú hiciste más tonterías por mí que yo por ti. ¿No crees? — Yuugi le devolvió el comentario, con una ligera sonrisa. —Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué estabas sonriendo? — La pregunta de su hermano sobresaltó a Atem, que no tardó en ruborizarse disimuladamente.

—Yo no estaba sonriendo. — Murmuró.

—Claro que sí, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, me alegra verte más relajado desde la noche de año nuevo, o, mejor dicho, desde después de Navidad. No sé qué te sucedió exactamente, Atem, pero se te ve calmado. — Yuugi señaló.

Atem quiso reír ante ese comentario, por un lado, era verdad, pero por el otro, tan calmado no estaba porque miles de dudas pasaban por su cabeza por cada paso que daba en el corto pasillo, temiendo de la llegada del insomnio por todas estas inquietudes. Sin embargo, era cierto que desde Navidad que su corazón se encontraba en paz.

Todo gracias a Seto.

De pronto, Atem observó que sería una buena oportunidad para decirle la verdad a Yuugi. Pero no estaba realmente seguro, el tema de conversación había iniciado y no sabía cómo terminaría. Si acabarían discutiendo, o descubiertos en un grave problema. Suspiró pesadamente, decidiendo que sería mejor hablarlo ahora, aunque sea de forma discreta.

Aunque, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuugi añadió otras palabras:

—Desearía decir que es porque estás enamorado. — Yuugi dijo suavemente, estaba siendo sincero, ya que en su momento pensaba que quizás su hermano finalmente había encontrado el amor, a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. A la vez, si lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible, pues Atem no tenía tiempo siquiera para relacionarse con sus amigos aquí, y siempre hacía los trabajos solo o con Yuugi, por lo tanto, si hubiera conocido a otra persona, Yuugi se habría enterado.

Pero no había forma de que eso sucediera.

La única persona con la que mantenía contacto era con Seto Kaiba, y sonaba ridículo decir que Atem se había enamorado de su jefe a quien anteriormente había jurado asesinar. Yuugi se quiso reír de su propia torpeza.

Mientras tanto, Atem detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo sus manos temblar al igual que su lengua que emitía sonidos incoherentes. —De hecho… — Empezó a decir, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar su oración, o si debía hacerlo. Yuugi se detuvo también para voltearse a mirar a su mellizo que parecía querer pronunciar algo.

—¿Es ese el motivo, Atem? — Preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

Atem agachó su cabeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y apretando sus puños, rogándole al cielo de no tener que arrepentirse por lo que estaba por decir. Alzó su mentón y trató de mostrarse firme, enfrentando los ojos curiosos de su hermano, abriendo su boca para confesar. —Yo estoy…

—Atem Mutou.

El mencionado se congeló en su lugar, maldiciendo a su propia suerte. Se volteó lentamente a mirar quien se atrevía a interrumpirlo, sobre todo porque esa voz la conocía tanto él como su hermano mellizo.

Otogi, vestido en su ropa casual, fingía los formalismos al guardar sus manos detrás de su espalda enderezada con sus ojos fijos en el sirviente de prestigio. —Vine a traerle un mensaje de parte de Seto Kaiba.

Atem no supo si aliviarse o estallar en rabia, ¿por qué Seto debía traerle a Otogi para dejarle un mensaje? ¿Y por qué justo cuando no lo estaba esperando tenía que aparecerse con esto?

Llegaste tarde, Seto Kaiba, elegiste un mal momento.

—Otogi, estaba hablando algo importante con Yuugi, déjame…— No pudo terminar su oración porque la sorprendente voz firme de Otogi lo había interrumpido.

—No puedes desobedecer ninguna orden de Seto Kaiba, y se me pidió que te dejara este mensaje que no debe esperar. — El tricolor estuvo sorprendido de la forma en la que el muchacho le dirigía la palabra, pues parecía otra persona, diferente a aquella despreocupada por las cámaras e ignorando los límites que tenía de pasear por la mansión para coquetear con Anzu.

Ahora se le notaba más serio.

Esto seguro tenía que ver con Seto.

Atem se volteó a mirar a Yuugi, que miraba con igual sorpresa a Otogi, pero por su temor a desobedecer decidía mantener el silencio, cuando los mellizos enfrentaron miradas, los dos asintieron en un silencio comprensivo. Atem sabía que tendría que seguir la conversación más tarde, y tal vez para ese momento ya habrá perdido todo el valor que había recuperado antes de que Otogi lo interrumpiera.

Era momento de ocuparse de otro asunto. Atem le dio la espalda a Yuugi y siguió el camino que le señalaba Otogi, alejándose cada vez más de su propia habitación.

Por la elección perfecta de palabras del joven de cabellos negros, Atem daba por sentado que no vería a Seto, sino que recibiría su mensaje en un lugar más privado tal vez. ¿O podía ser otra trampa? El tricolor tragó saliva, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que estuviera por venir en cuanto llegaran a su destino. No podía dar unos pasos hacia atrás, porque no serviría de nada.

Otogi lo guio hacia una habitación diferente, que Atem ya conocía pero que hacía mucho que no pasaba por ahí. No es como si tuviera muchas posibilidades tampoco.

—¿Por qué estamos yendo a la habitación de Mokuba? — Atem cuestionó, esperando recibir una respuesta inmediata de parte del contrario. Solo hubo silencio.

Hasta que finalmente accedieron a tal habitación, que se encontraba vacía. Tanto Otogi como Atem estaban solos en los aposentos que Seto le había conseguido a Mokuba, Atem era consciente de que en ese mismo lugar no había cámaras. ¿Fue a propósito que lo trajeron aquí?

Cerrada la puerta, y el silencio perfecto para ambos. Atem se puso en jarra, observando fríamente a Otogi que solo caminaba para estar lejos del picaporte, posicionándose cerca de la cama. El ojiamatista no podía descifrar su expresión ya que estaba ocultada en los mechones negros de este.

Mucho no tuvo que esperar para oír palabra de parte del joven, quien suspiró como si estuviese reteniendo el aire por mucho tiempo. —Lamento haber actuado así, es que Kaiba me pidió que fuera lo más discreto posible. — Otogi dijo sonando más liberado y relajando sus gestos al dirigirse hacia el tricolor.

Atem frunció el ceño, ahora cruzándose de brazos. —¿Discreto?

Otogi asintió. —Sí, Mai le dijo que Gozaburo está tratando de arruinarte, quizás podría llegar a matarte. — Respondió seriamente.

Atem bufó. —¿Y Seto le creyó?

—Bueno, ¿tú no lo creerías si hablamos del padre de Kaiba? — El muchacho soltó una risa nerviosa. Atem no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, pues cuando se trataba de Gozaburo y matar, no había espacio para la duda, aun así, si se trataba de Mai y los engaños, era mejor pensar las cosas dos veces. —Kaiba me advirtió que no creerías las palabras de Mai, así que me dijo que confiaras en él.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en él cuando no puedo verlo? — El ojiamatista enseñó su furia, con sus nudillos pálidos al ser apretados. —¡Quiero ver a Seto! — Insistió.

Otogi mostró preocupación, vacilando un poco para responder. —No puedes, ¿entiendes lo que te acabo de decir? Kaiba trata de mantenerse lejos de ti para no meterte en problemas.

Recordaba la frialdad con la que Kaiba le pronunciaba cada palabra, y no olvidaba haber notado detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia la insistencia en proteger a Atem, atravesando la impotencia de no poder hacer más que estar separado de él. Pretendía resolver el asunto de Gozaburo él solo, y rogaba por que Atem se quedara quieto y obedeciera.

Algo que marcó los pensamientos de Otogi, fue el pedido más importante de Kaiba:

— _No quiero tener que obligarlo a odiarme._

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que Kaiba le había dicho antes de que Otogi se fuera a cumplir con su misión, podía notar el temor en la mirada quebrada del ojiazul, y la lucha interna que podría tener en su corazón. Otogi le debía un gran favor a Kaiba, así que no lo dejaría pelear solo. Mokuba le contó todo por lo que había pasado el castaño, y los problemas que tuvo con Atem hasta que aceptó ser feliz con él.

No quería que se arruinara todo eso.

—¡No tiene sentido! ¡Desde que pusimos un pie en esta mansión, nosotros ya corríamos peligro! ¡Y nunca se resolvió por alejarme de Seto! — Atem gruñó, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no permitiría que estas cayeran.

¿Por qué Seto quería tenerlo lejos? Sea cual sea la razón, Seto estaba siendo estúpido. Al menos eso pensaba Atem.

—No lo entiendes…— Otogi comenzó a decir y pronto fue interrumpido por el tricolor.

—¡Él no lo está entendiendo! Si tú no me llevarás con Seto, entonces yo lo buscaré por mi propia cuenta.

Dicho esto, Atem optó por darse la vuelta y acercarse a la puerta, Otogi rápidamente tomó su antebrazo firmemente recibiendo un codazo de parte del adverso que lo dejó inmovilizado y, por lo tanto, fue obligado a soltar a Atem, quien ya furioso estaba y con mucha impotencia acumulada en su garganta. Aun así, no evitó decir: —Lo siento, Otogi, sé que quieres ayudar a Seto, pero yo también quiero hacerlo. — Otogi quedó arrodillado en el suelo debido al golpe firme que Atem le dio reaccionariamente.

Otogi comprendía a Atem, y escuchó de Mokuba que era la persona correcta para cuidar de Kaiba, sin embargo, desconocía demasiado de este lugar, y de las consecuencias de las acciones de cada uno que no podía evitar rezar por la seguridad de todos, deseando insistir sus fuerzas para proteger a todos los vulnerables.

Otogi admitió de sí mismo, que era un inútil. Decidió dejar de serlo.

Si no podía mantener alejado a Atem del peligro, entonces se ocuparía de ese peligro.

~•~

La puerta a la habitación de Seto había sido abierta furiosamente, sobresaltando a los presentes que se voltearon a ver al joven de cabello tricolor lanzando ardientes dagas con sus ojos brillantes en ira. Seto frunció el ceño al tener sus predicciones acertadas frente a él, con lo que más había temido hacer se permitió oír una vez más la voz de su amante sin reaccionar ante sus quejas.

Sabía que Atem no soportaría ni obedecería a la orden de mantenerse alejado, Seto estuvo contando los segundos para ver a Atem llegar a él con ese aspecto de rabia incontrolada. Tenía la esperanza de que Otogi sería capaz de detenerlo, pero la única forma de acabar con esa persistencia era creando el odio en su corazón.

Esta idea hizo que Seto recibiera una punzada en su pecho, aquel dolor que hacía tanto que no aparecía. Debía traicionar a sus sentimientos, y renacería la mentira. Solo eso sería capaz de salvar a Atem.

—¿¡Por qué te ocultas de mí!? ¿¡Por qué tienes que mandar a Otogi para decirme algo tan importante!? ¿¡Acaso valgo tan poco para ti!? — Atem tiró las primeras palabras incoherentes al nadar en la frustración y el dolor. No estaba enojado con Seto, sino con Gozaburo, estaba harto de ser privado de su libertad, de no poder amar a Seto en la poca tranquilidad que podían encontrar. Ni siquiera tenían suficiente espacio para ocultarse de las cámaras y tener su tiempo a solas, cuando lo lograban, Atem se sentía en el paraíso, y ahora Seto quería quitar el único momento que podían tener para ser felices.

Seto cerró sus ojos, escuchando al enojo de Atem hablar. — _Si valieras poco, no te habría alejado de mí._ — Dijo en su cabeza.

Atem observó por unos segundos que Mokuba estaba presente, mirándolo con preocupación. Es por esa razón que decidió calmar un poco su ira, sin poder deshacer el dolor acumulado en su corazón.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Seto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Podemos salir de esto juntos, yo… — Llevó su mano a su pecho, cediendo a una pequeña lagrima que viajó por su mejilla. —…yo prometí que te protegería. — Murmuró.

Sintió a Seto alejarse unos pocos centímetros, pues parecía más concentrado en sacar algo de su cajonera, aquel cajón de donde solía sacar ese látigo que ya había dejado de usar. Atem no se creyó ni por un segundo que lo que el ojiazul tomaría entre sus manos sería ese mismo objeto que lo había hecho sangrar tantas veces. El tricolor miró con horror al mayor acercarse y estirando ese látigo entre sus largos dedos, por parpadeos pensaba que estaba dentro de una terrible pesadilla una de esas en las que terminaba despertándose con dolor en su pecho y sudando como si hicieran más de cuarenta grados.

Pero no era así, todo era real, la tristeza en su corazón se estaba tornando real. —¿Seto? Tienes que estar bromeando. — La voz de Atem temblaba, y Seto solo se le acercaba con su expresión recta y fría. —¡Di algo, por favor! — Ya no pudo soportarlo, se quebró lo suficiente como para dejar caer una gran cantidad de lágrimas, aquellas que se negaba a mostrar frente a ese látigo.

No podía ver entre esas lágrimas, que Seto llevaba una expresión de angustia y arrepentimiento.

Finalmente, Seto abrió su boca para dirigir unas palabras, que no iban hacia Atem sino hacia su hermano pequeño que presenciaba la escena atónita. —Mokuba, vete a tu habitación. — Seto sonaba tan firme y frio como solía ser anteriormente, que una fuerte punzada golpeó el corazón de Atem, quien no pudo evitar resollar.

Mokuba tragó saliva, sus manos temblando y cerrándose en un puño que arrugó las sabanas, frunció el ceño y enderezó su espalda. —No.— Dijo firmemente, sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor.

Seto se mordió la lengua, liberando un pesado suspiro. —Mokuba, no lo voy a repetir. — De nuevo sonaba como aquel joven autoritario que fingía ser, casi no se creía a si mismo que él era así.

Y Mokuba tampoco le creía, por eso, decidió discutir.

—Hermano, no te atrevas a hacer lo que pienso que estas por hacer. — Respondió casi como un regaño que carecía de debilidad. Seto rasgó con sus uñas el material del látigo que tenía en sus manos, mirando al suelo para no tener que enfrentar las lágrimas del tricolor que le rogaba por una explicación, que no se salvaba de la agonía por la que le estaba haciendo pasar. Mokuba se mantuvo rígido en su lugar, alzando la vista para alcanzar la expresión de su hermano. —Sé que no quieres hacer esto, y solo cometes el mismo error, no estás haciendo lo mejor para nadie, como seguramente te estarás diciendo en tu cabeza. ¿No es así? — Alzó la voz, queriendo hacerse escuchar.

Mokuba era pequeño, pero también era la única persona que podía hacer recapacitar a Seto, era quien lo conocía mejor que nadie y quien podía leerle sus pensamientos sin tener que recibir una pista. A pesar de haber estado lejos por mucho tiempo, jamás estuvieron separados.

Seto cerró sus ojos, viendo el látigo quedar perfectamente en sus manos, sentía su cabeza palpitar dolorosamente. Tragó pesado.

—Seto, por favor. — Las pequeñas manos de Atem se acomodaron sobre las de Seto, sus dedos rozaban el látigo, pero esto no pareció importarle al tricolor que acarició suavemente sus nudillos. Seto seguía sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, y Atem podía darse cuenta de esto, escuchándolo a Mokuba pudo comprender lo que pasaba por la mente compleja del ojiazul. Se mantuvo lo más cerca posible, y por la altura, podía llegar al rostro del castaño, notando sus labios fruncidos como si estuviera reteniendo muchas palabras y emociones. —Seto…— Repitió el ojiamatista. —Dime qué está pasando.

El mayor abrió ligeramente su boca, luego la volvió a cerrar, aflojando el agarre del látigo, finalmente dejándolo caer al suelo. Hecho esto, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de su amante, apoyando suavemente su frente contra la suya, llevando sus manos anteriormente ocupados a las mejillas del tricolor, abrazándolas con fuerza, como si soltarlas aseguraría su muerte. Y a continuación, soltó un sollozo.

Atem tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, presenciando a Seto liberar su angustia en lágrimas, algo que vagamente había visto, Mokuba también se mostró preocupado al tener a su hermano mayor expresándose así frente a él. Solo significaba lo quebrado que estaba.

El ojiamatista unió de nuevo sus manos con las adversas que no soltaban sus mejillas, y mantuvo una expresión serena, esperando a que Seto se desahogara. Sus llantos eran silenciosos, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar uno que otro sollozo.

Las rodillas le fallaron al más alto, quien se dejó arrodillar en el suelo, siendo acompañado por el tricolor, el rostro del castaño quedó hundido en el hombro de su pareja, queriendo encontrar el confort. Atem rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho, recibiendo rápidamente una respuesta de parte de Seto, quien lo abrazó, teniendo sus manos apretadas detrás de la espalda contraria, quedando en una unión cálida, el mentón de Atem descansaba en el hombro del castaño, mientras que el adverso se encorvaba un poco para hundir su nariz en la curva que conectaba al cuello de su amante.

—Perdóname. — Dejó salir un susurro que causó un cosquilleo en la piel de Atem.

—¿Por qué? — Atem preguntó, su voz rozando ligeramente el oído del ojiazul.

Seto se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos finalmente, las lágrimas que podía haber en ambos ya desaparecieron.

—Quería que me odiaras, pensé que esa era la mejor manera de protegerte. — Confesó.

Atem inclinó hacia un costado su cabeza en confusión. —¿Es cierto, entonces? Otogi me dijo que Gozaburo tenía planeado matarme, y tú quieres mantenerme alejado de ti para evitarlo. — Ahora Seto apartó ligeramente su mirada, frunciendo sus labios.

—Gozaburo piensa que tú eres peligroso, que podrías distraerme. Él no quiere perder el control sobre mí y cree que, si te tengo cerca, es probable que eso suceda. Por eso, primero envió a Mai para acorralarte, quería que yo me sintiera con el orgullo herido si los encontraba a Mai y a ti desnudos en mi cama y te alejaría de mi vida por mi propia cuenta, tal como sucedió con Mai en su momento. — Seto explicó.

Atem parpadeó un par de veces, mostrándose confundido. —¿Qué pasó con Mai?

Seto apretó sus puños, recordando con furia lo que Mai le había contado. —Gozaburo fue quien había planeado todo, él estaba en contra de mi matrimonio con ella al principio, le pagó y le obligó a Mai a acostarse con él para alejarla de mí. Yo la terminé echando de la mansión al sentirme traicionado, sin saber nada de la historia verdadera, sin molestarme en averiguar la verdad. Ella solo trabajaba para poder estar en buenas condiciones económicas con el novio del que nunca me habló, el novio que la traicionó en cuanto ella fue echada de la mansión. Mai no tuvo paz desde ese día, Gozaburo la mantuvo amenazada hasta hoy.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, o tal vez sí, no era sorpresa descubrir que Gozaburo tenía dentro de su puño a otra persona más. Al final de cuentas, Mai solo era una marioneta para ese hombre, y de pronto, Atem se sintió culpable de haberla insultado en su momento. Pero ¿cómo podía saber que Mai era inocente? Todos eran parte de este juego.

Sin embargo, ahora la mejor forma de enmendar las cosas era salvarla de aquel agujero.

—Tenemos que ayudarla. — Atem dijo firmemente.

Seto asintió. —Ya me ocupé de eso, ella ya no forma parte de esta mansión. — Respondió.

El tricolor frunció el ceño, confundido de nuevo. —¿Qué le pasó?

—La ayudé a escapar, ella ahora está en un hotel lejos de este lugar, le di el dinero necesario para subsistir.

—Ya veo...— Atem murmuró, aun inquieto. Todavía no sabía qué tenía que ver Jounouchi en todo esto. —¿Ella… hizo alguna mención sobre Jounouchi-kun?

Seto parpadeó. No se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de Atem, a veces olvidaba que era amigo de ese impertinente sirviente. Se volteó a mirar a Mokuba, quien estaba aún sentado en la cama, esta vez más relajado, pero escuchando perfectamente. El pequeño comprendió la mirada rígida que su hermano le brindaba, así que se dejó caer sobre su espalda en el colchón, estirando sus brazos con despreocupación. —Soy una tumba. — Dijo claramente, sin necesidad de que Seto lo obligara a prometer guardar el secreto que estaba por contar.

Atem sólo observó la escena, desorientado. El ojiazul regresó a mirarlo, suspirando antes de hablar. —Ella tuvo una corta aventura con él, y está esperando un hijo suyo. Sin embargo, ese sirviente aún no sabe nada, pretendo que no quede involucrado también.

El silencio tuvo su espacio, Atem quedó perplejo. ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual Mai se había desmayado? Jounouchi estaba por ser padre. El ojiamatista hundió su rostro en sus propias manos, frotándose ligeramente.

Era una sorpresa tras otra.

Aun así…

—Debemos decirle la verdad. — Atem alzó el mentón, para pronunciar con determinación tales palabras.

Seto casi que lo veía con horror, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás a la decisión del tricolor. —¿¡Estás loco!? Ni siquiera sabes cómo reaccionará, seguro querrá ir a buscarla. Conozco su persistencia. — Masculló.

Atem asintió. —Yo también, y sé que con bebé o sin bebé, él insistiría de todas maneras. Por eso, debo hablar con él y decirle toda la verdad, sólo así permanecerá quieto y sin angustia. — Dijo. —Además, él y yo compartimos el mismo secreto. — Atem pronunció tímidamente, agachando su cabeza levemente para ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Tanto Jounouchi como Atem llevaban una aventura con una persona que había entregado una mala imagen al resto de los sirvientes, y era por ese motivo que el rubio estaba tan inquieto últimamente, por la misma razón que el tricolor. Los dos querían decir la verdad, disfrutar de la libertad de su amor, pero eso resultaba imposible. Si Atem le confesaba que él también llevaba a cabo una relación prohibida, entonces, se sentiría comprendido.

Solo esperaba que Jounouchi también lo comprendiera a él.

Seto inhaló y exhaló pesadamente. —Bien, dile lo que quieras. Pero deberás convencerlo de que no intente escapar para buscarla, porque no podré salvar su testarudo trasero. — Se cruzó de brazos.

Atem no pudo evitar soltar una risita. —Tranquilo, no te daré más responsabilidades, jefe. — Contestó guiñando su ojo juguetonamente.

Mokuba se levantó a prisa de la cama, sonriéndole a la pareja. —¿Ya están coqueteando? Recuerden que estoy aquí. — Bromeó.

Seto le dedicó una mirada asesina con sus mejillas ardiendo, mientras Atem reía con un poco más de energía. El pequeño no se sintió intimidado por los gruñidos que el ojiazul le lanzaba, bajándose de la cama y acercándose a los amantes para arrodillarse junto a ellos.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para coquetear todo lo que quieran cuando esto termine. — A pesar de haber bromeado, Mokuba había soltado una frase esperanzadora para los tres.

Atem dejó de sonreír, oscureciendo su expresión en sus mechones rubios, repitiendo las últimas palabras en su cabeza.

… _cuando esto termine._

Una sensación melancólica y temerosa acorraló su corazón, estaba tan preocupado por el asunto con Mai, que no se había detenido a pensar que su vida corría peligro, que Gozaburo tenía el ojo encima de él. Este pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera. ¿Acaso terminaría todo esto? ¿Y de qué forma?

No podría proteger a Seto y a Yuugi al mismo tiempo si primero debía protegerse. ¿Verdad? De pronto, sintió de nuevo esas ganas de liberar las lágrimas, pero lo retuvo ahora que los hermanos estaban más relajados.

Sin embargo, Seto inmediatamente sintió la inquietud de Atem, y acarició suavemente su mejilla. El ojiamatista levantó la vista viendo una leve sonrisa formada en el rostro de su amante. —Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. — Era una promesa genuina, Atem podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, inconscientemente le regresó la sonrisa, una débil, pero una sonrisa, en fin.

Mokuba descansó una mano sobre el hombro del tricolor. —Por supuesto que sí. — Asintió a las palabras de su hermano mayor, brindándole apoyo a Atem.

Atem se conmovió, la fortaleza creciendo en su interior y la sensación de protección creando un sentimiento de calidez indescriptible. Seto percibió que se relajó, y lentamente lo llevó a su pecho para que descansara su cabeza ahí, abrazándolo con un solo brazo. El tricolor podía oír los latidos relajantes del corazón de su pareja, y sonrió ampliamente. Mokuba le siguió al gesto, abriendo sus brazos para abrazar tanto a Atem como a su hermano mayor.

Atem cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el cariño que lo envolvía. — _Estaremos bien._ — Se repitió en su mente.

Solo faltaba Yuugi para completar el momento.

~ᵒ~

Atem tenía poco tiempo para hablar con Jounouchi, Seto ya no tenía tanta libertad de controlar a las cámaras a gusto porque sus guardias estaban siendo despedidos, solo quedaban Isono y Fuguta que podrían llamarse los más confiables. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, y cuidadosamente la abrió viendo la oscuridad entre las cuatro paredes. El cuarto era similar al de Anzu, solo que las dos camas estaban siendo ocupadas.

Había olvidado que Honda estaría ahí, aunque su presencia se notaba por los ronquidos que soltaba en su sueño profundo. Atem casi suspiraba de alivio al saberlo, los ronquidos le marcarían cuando estaba dormido y cuando no. Lo último que necesitaba era de alguien más que supiera su secreto.

Honda era su amigo, pero, aun así, con su temperamento, no le diría la verdad con tanta despreocupación. De todo el grupo, Atem daba por sentado que él sería el primero en tomárselo bastante mal.

Atem dio unos ligeros pasos hacia el borde de la cama de Jounouchi, y se sentó con cuidado, sacudiendo un poco al cuerpo de su amigo que le estaba dando la espalda, durmiendo en silencio. Jounouchi rápidamente sintió la sacudida, parpadeando unas cuantas veces, se volteó a mirar quien necesitaba de él para despertarlo.

Lo que sus ojos fijaban eran esos mechones rubios que iban fluidamente alrededor del rostro de esa persona, una mandíbula fina y perfectamente marcada, sus ojos rasgados y brillantes bajo la luz de la luna. Solo podía ser una persona…

—¿¡Mai!? — Exclamó sorprendido, sentándose emocionadamente en la cama para dar con el verdadero rostro de la persona que lo despertó en realidad. Atem rápidamente trató de silenciarlo al cubrirle la boca con su mano.

—¡Shhh! Soy yo, Atem. — Le corrigió manteniendo su voz baja. Aun podía oír los ronquidos de Honda, eso era bueno.

Jounouchi relajó los latidos de su corazón, pero se mostró confundido. ¿Por qué Atem lo despertaría en medio de la noche?

Atem soltó sus labios, y descanso su mano sobre el pecho del rubio, esperando detenerlo si llegaba a hacer algún movimiento brusco. —¿Qué haces aquí? — Jounouchi preguntó, tratando de mantener el mismo volumen de voz que Atem.

—Es sobre Mai. — Al decir esto, el tricolor pronto sintió como Jounouchi se retenía por avanzar, ansioso de recibir alguna noticia. Comprendía ese sentimiento, y entendía por qué Jounouchi trató de calmar sus emociones. —Sé de tu aventura con ella. — Murmuró, corriendo la vista.

Jounouchi tragó pesado. —No sé de qué hablas. — Dijo de forma rígida.

Atem sacudió su cabeza. —No te preocupes, no vine a criticarte, sólo si tú tampoco lo haces. — Aseguró. El contrario solo frunció el ceño. —Desde Navidad, yo empecé a tener un romance con Seto… Kaiba. — Confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, agachando su cabeza esperando un grito o alguna crítica de parte del otro muchacho, pero nada llegó.

El silencio obligó a Atem a mirar de reojo al rubio, notando la comprensión en sus ojos. —Mai me dijo que Kaiba era igual que ella, solo una marioneta de la misma persona. — Jounouchi comentó.

Atem parpadeó sorprendido. —Gozaburo. El padre de Seto Kaiba. — Asintió.

Jounouchi estiró una sonrisa torcida. —Sin embargo, me sorprende que tú te enamoraras de alguien y especialmente de Kaiba, Yuugi me dijo que era difícil que cayeras en ese sentimiento y tú siempre parecías odiarlo. Pero eso explicaría todas las veces que estuviste a solas con él. — Al escucharlo, Atem sintió un peso en su espalda, obligándolo a bajar sus hombros. La culpa regresaba a su corazón.

—Lo sé, detesto tener que mentirle a Yuugi, y a todos, sé que me odiarán si se enteran de la verdad. Quisiera que comprendan y que vieran lo que yo presencié, que se den cuenta de que Seto es una persona diferente, que sufrió tanto como nosotros. Y… Mai también. — Diciendo esto, Jounouchi se sobresaltó ligeramente, compartiendo los mismos pensamientos con Atem.

De verdad lo comprendía. Estaba aliviado de poder hablar esto con al menos una persona; los dos se sentían aliviados.

Aun así, Jounouchi no pudo evitar preguntar…

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Sus ojos amatistas se fijaron en los del rubio. —Porque no quiero que te sientas solo, y también… — Tragó saliva. —…necesitabas saber que Mai quedó embarazada de ti.

Todo el alivio, la calma que comenzaba a crecer en el corazón de Jounouchi se había derrumbado, la culpa incrementaba pesando su existencia y la angustia formaba un nudo insoportable en su garganta, su cabeza palpitaba intensamente al resistir una exclamación de sorpresa e impotencia. No supo qué palabras pronunciar, qué preguntar o qué hacer. Solo sabía que debía levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar a Mai.

Al tratar de llevar a cabo su plan, las pequeñas manos de Atem fueron suficientes para mantenerlo en su lugar. —No pienses en ir a buscarla, ella ya dejó esta mansión.

—¿¡Sola!? — Alzó un poco la voz, parando los ronquidos de Honda. Los dos miraron al castaño que solo gruñó y se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a ambos, luego regresaron los ronquidos.

—Tranquilo, Seto le dio dinero y un hotel para que estuviera segura. — Respondió con calma.

Jounouchi enterró sus dedos entre su cabello alborotado, reprimiendo un sollozo. —Maldición. ¿Y quién la ayudará con el bebé? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? — Tiró ligeramente de sus raíces para tranquilizar su impotencia.

Atem puso su mano en la espalda de su amigo, acariciando de forma reconfortante. —No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, más que esperar. — Pronunció suavemente.

—No puedo esperar, Atem y lo sabes. Yo soy el padre de ese bebé, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ambos. Déjame ir a buscarla. — Jounouchi casi le rogaba, con dificultad Atem sacudió la cabeza para negarle ese permiso.

—Ni siquiera Seto podrá ayudarte ahora, incluso él está siendo constantemente vigilado. Pero, pronto encontraremos la forma para salir de aquí y finalmente ser libres. Lo importante es que Mai está en un lugar seguro, bien protegida. Si sales de aquí, terminarías muerto y no podrás ayudar a nadie así. — Atem le dijo firmemente, tomó los hombros de su amigo y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos. —Sé paciente, todo estará bien. — Lo reconfortó, notando pequeñas lágrimas acumularse en la mirada del rubio, quien asintió débilmente.

Dicho esto, Atem se preparó para dejar la habitación.

—¿Le dirás a Yuugi sobre … lo tuyo? — Jounouchi detuvo sus pasos con la pregunta del millón.

Atem agachó su cabeza, pensativo. —No lo sé. — Murmuró, siguió caminando hasta la puerta.

—Buena suerte, Atem, y… — Atem se volteó al escuchar más palabras de parte de su amigo, descansando su mano sobre el picaporte. —…gracias. — Jounouchi lo saludó con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Aunque, el ojiamatista sabía que el rubio soltaría su angustia en cuanto estuviera solo.

Después de todo, los dos eran parecidos.

Atem le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a la puerta para salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la propia.

Llegando a su cuarto compartido con Yuugi, se puso su ropa para dormir y se recostó, teniendo su cuerpo agotado pasándole las cuentas de toda la tensión que había vivido durante el día. Ahora finalmente le tocaba relajarse y dormir.

Aunque la parte de la relajación sonaba como una tarea complicada.

Se envolvió en el cobertor, reposando su cabeza sobre la suave almohada, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Atem? — La voz menos esperada lo obligó a parpadear. Yuugi estaba despierto. —¿Qué sucedió?

Atem se volteó de costado para enfrentar a su hermano, pasando su brazo por debajo de la almohada. —Nada. Solo trabajo. — Respondió, manteniendo una expresión seria.

Yuugi suspiró. —Ya veo. ¿Y qué querías decirme antes?

Atem se sobresaltó, sus ojos abiertos como platos y apretando su puño debajo de la almohada. No esperaba que Yuugi recordara aquello, casi que deseaba que su memoria fuera pésima, pero no era así, y ahora debía enfrentar de nuevo el problema de si decirle o no la verdad.

Se mordió la lengua, tragando pesadamente su saliva.

 _¿Le dirás a Yuugi sobre… lo tuyo?_

 _No…_

Cerró sus ojos y contestó con simpleza. —Nada importante, ya lo olvidé.

~ᵒ~

Los pasos eran firmes y ruidosos sobre el suelo de madera, los guardias lo acompañaban hasta su destino, sin embargo, a la hora de pasar por el otro lado que lo llevaría a su objetivo, el muchacho de cabello tricolor había sido dejado a solas con la persona que lo recibía. La puerta se cerró en una fuerte azotada, y el olor a tabaco tapaba sus narinas.

Atem tragó pesado cuando el hombre se volteó, mostrando una pistola en su mano.

La mañana no era soleada, sino nublada, podía verlo a través de las cortinas casi removidas de la ventana del despacho de Gozaburo. Este hombre lo miró con una repugnante sonrisa, y lo único que hizo fue apoyar dolorosamente el cañón del arma en su frente.

Atem cerró sus ojos, definitivamente no se esperaba que fuera tan rápido y sin palabra alguna. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió es que contó los segundos…

Un segundo… Dos segundos…. Tres… hasta los veinte y este no había disparado aún.

El tricolor abrió sus ojos y vio un aspecto totalmente diferente en el hombre, el cigarro se le había caído de sus labios por lo fruncido que estaban, mostraba una clara expresión que podría definirse como arrepentida. Gozaburo alejó el arma y apuntó el mango hacia el sirviente, como ofreciéndole que la tomara.

Atem parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Inconscientemente asintió y tomó el arma, como sabiendo de antemano cómo usarla, ligera y fácil de manipular, el ojiamatista apuntó al hombre que más odiaba con aquella arma. Su índice rozaba el gatillo.

—Dispárame; mátame, era eso lo que deseabas hacer. Después de todo, me lo merezco. — Gozaburo comenzó a decir, su voz firme había desaparecido, haciendo sonar una más débil. Atem tragó de nuevo. Su mano perdiendo la firmeza en su agarre. —Si no puedes perdonarme, entonces mátame. ¡Dispara!

Ante el fuerte grito que resonó en sus oídos, Atem cerró reaccionariamente sus ojos al disparar, sintiendo el peso del arma empujar ligeramente su mano, el ruido del disparo hizo eco en la habitación.

Un minuto o dos pasaron, y Atem se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sus manos temblando terriblemente cuando vio el cuerpo en el piso.

No era Gozaburo…

¡Juraba haberle disparado a Gozaburo! ¡No había nadie más en la habitación!

De hecho, Gozaburo ya no estaba, solo estaban Atem y …

…el cadáver de Seto Kaiba.

Atem tenía frente a sus ojos a Seto desangrándose en el suelo, un aspecto pálido que carecía de toda energía vital, y la sangre ensuciando su ropa, así como la alfombra sobre la que estaba acostado. Llorando desconsoladamente, Atem dejó caer el arma, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado.

Gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz, sus manos se ensuciaban con la sangre, y la vida se le escapaba de la garganta.

Atem despertó agitado de aquella horrible pesadilla, jadeando descontroladamente y sudando como si estuvieran en verano. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, tratando de recuperar el aire que creía haber perdido.

El sol ya había salido.

De nuevo había conseguido dormir sin descansar, por culpa de su intranquilidad que le causaba estas pesadillas inolvidables. El temor se aferraba a él, lo envolvía en una sensación fría que Atem no podía deshacer con facilidad.

Todo se sintió tan real. Sin embargo, no lo fue.

Aun así, tenía deseos de ir a ver a Seto, pero pronto recordó la conversación que había tenido con él.

No podría darle una visita con demasiada libertad.

~ᵒ~

Realizar las tareas de nuevo había logrado distraerlo, y Yuugi estaba inspirado para mantener una viva conversación, así que Atem tuvo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa lejos de la pesadilla. El timbre había sonado ruidosamente en sus oídos marcando el receso, Atem tenía el corazón emocionado, teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que Seto encontraría un hueco para crear una excusa y llevarlo a su habitación, o a su despacho, como sea.

Solo quería verlo.

Pero largos minutos pasaban, mientras el grupo de amigos de Yuugi se reunía en el comedor como siempre, animándose por ver a Jounouchi de un mejor humor. Atem también se sentía aliviado, aunque podía sentir que Jounouchi solo se estaba esforzando por poner una mejor cara, lo de Mai fue algo difícil y estar separado de ella sabiendo que sería madre de su hijo, solo le complicaba más las cosas. Aun así, Atem admiraba su fortaleza.

Inquieto por la distancia que debía mantener con su amante, decidió darse un paseo por la mansión, así acomodaría sus ideas.

Se levantó de la mesa, murmurando un amable: —Con permiso. — y alejándose de su grupo sin dar demasiadas vueltas.

La caminata duró al menos unos diez minutos, con tal de no pensar mucho, Atem contaba los segundos, sin preocuparse si realmente estaba acertando en el conteo o no. Tenía sus manos encerradas en su bolsillo, protegiéndose del frio que venía del jardín nevado que podía ver al pasar.

Detuvo su caminar al encontrarse con una puerta conocida, una que poco había visto pero con la única vez que había echado un ojo a tal entrada, podía reconocerla a la perfección. Esa era la habitación donde encontró las armas.

La curiosidad ya no lo llamaba, lo último que quería ver ahora era un arma.

No pudo avanzar porque pronto algo tiró de su mano, y su cuerpo tensado chocó con otro. Un aroma conocido invadió su olfato, y resistió la necesidad de sonreír al descubrir quien estaba frente a sus ojos. —Qué oportuno encontrarte por aquí. — Seto se ocupó de sonreír por él, abrazando su mano con firmeza para que este no se apartara de su lado.

Atem se ruborizó. —N-No podemos vernos. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué hay de las cámaras?

Seto se mostró despreocupado. —Fuguta e Isono se están ocupando de eso, tuve la suerte de que ellos se quedaron conmigo, supieron mantener una buena imagen frente a Gozaburo.

Atem se relajó. —Entonces, deberíamos ir a un lugar más apartado. — Susurró.

Seto le guiñó el ojo. —Suena perfecto. — Dicho esto, sin soltar su mano, llevó a Atem hasta la habitación más cercana que tenían, y esa era el escondite de armas.

—¡Es-Espera, ahí no! — Atem no tuvo oportunidad de rechazar la idea cuando pronto fue encerrado junto a Seto dentro de ese pequeño cuarto, viendo el polvo y los pedazos de vidrio desparramados en el suelo. La habitación seguía igual que antes, como si nadie se hubiera ocupado de limpiarla. Las armas se mantenían guardadas en las cajas, en una fila perfecta sobre una larga mesa.

—Es mi intención estar aquí contigo. — Seto confesó.

Atem torció su cabeza, confundido. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Pretendo enseñarte a cómo disparar un arma. — El castaño pronunció con determinación. El ojiamatista sintió que el corazón se escapaba de su pecho, era lo último que quería hacer en estos momentos.

Dio unos pasos nerviosos hacia atrás, su espalda chocando con la puerta. —No, no, no necesito aprender eso. — Respondió agitado.

Seto frunció el ceño, acercándose a su pareja. —¿Qué te sucede?

—Yo… no quiero disparar un arma. — Sacudió su cabeza. —Me da miedo. — Declaró.

El castaño quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, era la primera vez que Atem admitía abiertamente uno de sus miedos. ¿Acaso ya había usado un arma antes? ¿O quizás…?

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Atem? ¿Al arma? ¿A que la usen contra ti? — Empezó a preguntar, manteniendo un tono suave para calmar la agitación del ojiamatista.

—Tengo miedo de lastimarte. — Atem dijo sin dar rodeos, fijando sus amatistas sobre los azules, teniendo al joven cerca suyo, pudiendo admirar la calidez de su respiración que se había tensado al oír aquello. —Tuve una pesadilla en la que yo…— Empezó a decir, mostrándose desesperado. Seto lo interrumpió.

—Las pesadillas no son nada más que eso, pesadillas. Eso no significa que se volverán reales. — Contestó firmemente. —Atem, pretendo enseñarte esto para que puedas defenderte si es necesario. Recuerda que tu vida corre un grave peligro, y debo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que estés protegido. Si tienes miedo, no podrás estar seguro.

Atem inhaló y exhaló, asintiendo levemente. Trató de creer en las palabras de su pareja, sabiendo que esto era necesario para su seguridad. Si tenía miedo, todo acabaría en tragedia.

No podía bloquearse, debía mantener la frente en alto y rígido para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Así podría protegerse, y proteger a quienes amaba.

Seto acarició ligeramente sus mechones dorados, dejando uno detrás de la oreja contraria, revelando un poco mejor el hermoso rostro de su amado. —¿Estás listo? — Le preguntó pacientemente.

—Sí. — Atem contestó con determinación.

El castaño asintió, se acercó a una de las cajas, sacando en poco tiempo una de las armas que contenía esta. Era una simple pistola, no se veía muy pesada, Seto la movía con sencillez, pero sosteniéndola de una forma específica.

Se posicionó en el pequeño espacio que había entre las mesas y la puerta donde estaba Atem apoyado. El ojiazul miró hacia la pared contraria, levantando la pistola con una mano y apuntando como si estuviera listo para disparar, cerrando un ojo para fijar mejor su vista en su objetivo. Realmente no había nada ahí, solo una pared.

—¿Seto? — Atem llamó su atención, dudoso de lo que podría estar pensando Seto.

Seto ignoró el llamado y bajó el arma, saliendo de su posición, alejándose unos pocos centímetros. —Ven y párate donde estaba yo hace unos momentos. — Le indicó. Atem obedeció, mirando con confusión al castaño. Ahora los dos estaban casi hombro a hombro, Seto parecía observar al tricolor de arriba abajo, como analizando su aspecto. —Endereza tu espalda. — Dijo poniendo su mano libre sobre los omóplatos de Atem.

Atem acomodó sus hombros y se puso derecho.

—Ahora, toma esto. — Seto le extendió la pistola a Atem, quien vaciló por unos segundos, y luego la tomó.

El peso del arma era inimaginable, quizás porque Atem lo tomó con demasiada simpleza y no se vio venir que sería un poco más pesada de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo es que Seto podía tomarla con una mano? Atem tenía que usar las dos manos para asegurarse de que no se cayera entre sus pies.

Ahora estaba nervioso de no poder manipularla. Seto había notado esto.

—No le tengas miedo a la pistola, siéntela como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo. Relájate. —Seto le aconsejó, manteniendo un tono sereno que era efectivo en las emociones encontradas de Atem.

Atem tragó pesado, y trató de seguir las indicaciones del ojiazul, respiró hondo. La pistola definitivamente se estaba sintiendo un poco más ligera, pero todavía debía sostenerla con ambas manos.

Seto dio una vuelta, deteniendo sus pasos al quedar detrás de la espalda de Atem, tratando de ver lo que él podía ver. —Muy bien, ahora trata de apuntar a la pared que tienes en frente.

Atem asintió, levantando con dificultad la pistola e intentando mantenerla fija en la pared, pero fracasaba porque la pistola le pesaba un poco y se tambaleaba bastante. —Es muy difícil — Se quejó.

El ojiazul solo se le acercó, rozando los oídos adversos con su aliento. —Debes calmar tu respiración, mantenerla controlada, y así tendrás un buen balance al sostener el arma. Además…— Estiró sus brazos para llevar sus manos sobre las de Atem, acomodando su posición y moviendo sus manos para que sostuviera la pistola de una forma más adecuada. —…tu posición era un poco incomoda, si llegabas a disparar podrías haberte quebrado un hombro. Ten cuidado cuando dispares, la fuerza del estallido que pueda lanzar el arma probablemente te empuje hacia atrás, si te mantienes firme y preparado, eso no será ningún problema. — Le señaló.

Atem trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Seto, y a la vez, disfrutaba de la sensación del cuerpo del mayor pegándose al suyo, el aliento cálido entrando a su oído y sus manos abrazando las suyas. El ojiamatista mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared, pudiendo apuntar con un poco más de balance, respirando calmadamente.

—Muy bien, debes tener la mirada fija en tu objetivo, y cuando tengas el momento preciso, entonces tú…— Seto susurraba, guiando el índice de Atem con sus propios dedos hacia el gatillo, repitiendo la pose por encima del tricolor, logrando que su dedo empujara el gatillo hacia atrás. Aun así, cuando este llegó a su límite, no salió nada del cañón. —…disparas. — Dijo a continuación del clic que el arma había hecho sonar al no tener nada qué disparar.

Atem estuvo sorprendido al ver que nada salió de la pistola, reconoció que Seto no le haría usar un arma por primera vez con la munición ya colocada, después de todo, el sonido del disparo habría aturdido a muchos afuera de la habitación. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de su alma. Podría hacer esto.

—Ahora sabes lo básico. — Seto le susurró. Su respiración se tornó pesada pero suave, sus manos acariciaban las de su pareja e iban recorriendo camino por el brazo hasta sus hombros, suspirando sensualmente en el oído contrario. Atem abrió sus labios, esperando que fueran tocados, aun cuando el otro estaba detrás suyo.

Unas suaves y húmedas caricias hacían contacto con la piel sensible de Atem, los labios del castaño pasaban en cortos saltos por su cuello, haciendo crecer una sensación de calor. En estas cuatro paredes, olvidaban lo que había afuera, no pensaban en las cámaras ni en que debían ocultarse. Sabían que tenían privacidad y que por el momento solo eran ellos dos.

Sin resistir la distancia, Atem se volteó para enfrentar el rostro de su amado, teniéndolo a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Dejó caer la pistola al suelo y les permitió a sus brazos colgarse del cuello de su pareja, atrayendo sus bocas a una unión cálida y desesperada por contacto. Seto abrazaba la cintura adversa, aprovechando el poco espacio para empujarlo suavemente contra la otra pared, haciendo presión sobre sus cuerpos rogando por un poco más de roce.

Atem gimió dentro del beso, enredando sus dedos apasionadamente por el lacio cabello de su amante. Respiraciones intensas y acaloradas creaban un vapor casi imaginario, ambos ardían en el fuego desenfrenado, enceguecidos por la humedad que salía de sus cuerpos y los fluidos que intercambiaban en su demostración excitada.

Seto sintió unas pequeñas y juguetonas manos abandonar su cabello para pasear por su cintura, su polera negra estaba siendo alzada para exponer su desnuda piel. El castaño accedió ante este atrevimiento y ayudó al contrario a quitarle la prenda superior, al quedar expuesto, creyó que sus latidos podían oírse mejor. Atem no se detuvo, seguía con sus labios conectados a los contrarios, y sus manos buscando un poco más, deteniéndose en la hebilla del cinturón de su pareja para deshacerlo completamente. Su índice rozó el botón y la cremallera alzada. Suspiró en su deleite, estaba impaciente por hacer contacto con aquella calidez que se escondía detrás de esa prenda.

—¡Debe de estar por aquí! — Ese grito ajeno que provenía de afuera de la habitación, sobresaltó a la pareja que separó sus labios sin moverse de sus lugares para escuchar atentamente. Atem y Seto se sintieron sudar frio esta vez.

—Pero esa habitación está clausurada, nadie puede pasar por ahí, ni siquiera el sirviente de prestigio.

Había dos voces y ambas provenían de unos hombres. Seto reconocía esos tonos, eran sus nuevos guardias contratados por Gozaburo.

Parecían seriamente encargados de vigilar a Atem, más que de vigilar al resto de los sirvientes. Los comparaba con policías inútiles buscando a un criminal.

La diferencia es que, Atem no cometió ningún crimen.

Seto se alejó completamente de su amante, se ocupó de abrocharse de nuevo el cinturón y vestir su torso con su polera. Miró a Atem, y movió sus labios exageradamente para pronunciar en un tono casi inaudible: —Quédate aquí. — Al acercarse a la puerta, le señaló firmemente la pistola en el suelo, como indicándole que podía quedársela—no- que debía quedársela.

Atem asintió y vio como Seto salía de la habitación. Se mantuvo cerca para oír cómo el ojiazul lo salvaba de esta situación.

En definitiva, Seto tenía razón, pues al salir pudo ver a sus dos guardias inútiles, eran tan idiotas que el ojiazul ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por recordar sus nombres.

Salió de la habitación con una expresión de que nada había sucedido. —¿Algún problema?

El joven interrumpió la discusión de los guardias que estaban tan cerca de entrar al cuarto, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su jefe salir de la misma. Tenía suerte de que fueran unos cobardes.

—Na-Nada, señor. — Murmuró tímidamente el más joven, que llevaba una altura mucho más pequeña que Seto, pero seguía siendo más alto que Atem. Su compañero era casi de la misma altura que el ojiazul, delgado y con un aspecto pálido, aun así, era igual de cobarde que el otro.

¿En serio Gozaburo pretendía contratar a estos inútiles para que vigilaran a Atem? De verdad podía hacer un trabajo mejor que ese.

—Es que vimos al sirviente de prestigio pasar por aquí, y temíamos que haya entrado a esta habitación. — Explicó el más alto.

Seto soltó una carcajada irónica, que alteró a los dos guardias. —¿Acaso son estúpidos? Es obvio que yo soy el único que puede entrar aquí, y nadie, ni siquiera ustedes dos y mucho menos ese tonto sirviente de prestigio podría poner un pie cerca de la puerta. — Respondió fingiendo indiferencia y seguridad en sus palabras.

Los guardias se miraron y asintieron nerviosamente. —Aun así, quizás debería poner una llave en la puerta para asegurarse de que…— Empezó a decir el más petiso.

—No me indiques lo que puedo o no hacer, Satoshi.

—Es Hiroshi.

—Como sea. — Seto contestó bruscamente. —Aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizás seguiré su consejo, también me ocuparé del asunto del sirviente. Me aseguraré de que no se pase de listo conmigo. — Formó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora tenía una perfecta excusa para llamar a Atem, sólo tenía que esperar el momento perfecto.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de traerlo por usted. — Dijeron los dos guardias a la vez.

Seto ahora amplió su sonrisa. —Muchas gracias, sin duda son los guardias más obedientes que he tenido hasta ahora. — Exageró. — _Mis mejores herramientas._

~ᵒ~

Otogi suspiró pesadamente, sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyado en el borde de la cama de Mokuba. El pequeño estaba recostado en la misma, sin ignorar los intensos suspiros que su amigo no dejaba de lanzar.

Frustrado se sentó, y le lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho. —Otogi, comprendo que sigas molesto porque Yuugi te quitó a tu novia, pero ya supéralo. — Insistió el niño.

Otogi solo guardó silencio, pensativo todavía, no por el asunto de Anzu sino por uno que le preocupaba más.

Gozaburo Kaiba.

Se levantó bruscamente del suelo, y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la puerta, preparado para abandonar la habitación. Mokuba saltó de la cama caminando por detrás del chico. —¡No me sigas! — Otogi dijo firmemente, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al niño.

Mokuba quedó perplejo por unos minutos, pero pronto se mantuvo persistente. —Ni creas que te voy a obedecer. — Masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

~ᵒ~

Los pasos eran ruidosos sobre el suelo de madera. Otogi tenía sus puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, no estaba nervioso por su decisión, la furia había nublado su sentido común y la única solución la llevaba en las manos. Esa sería la forma de devolverle el favor a Kaiba, así salvaría a todos en la mansión.

Pateó la puerta frente a él, accediendo violentamente al despacho de Gozaburo, quien tenía alrededor a unos guardias que Gozaburo detuvo cuando estos trataron de detener a Otogi.

El muchacho sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pistola y no dudó en apuntarla hacia el hombre que le daba una sonrisa repugnante. —Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de todo el daño que causaste, Gozaburo. — Su voz sonaba quebrada, pero a la vez era más profunda que todas las veces que habló en su vida. De verdad estaba molesto y decidido a apretar el gatillo.

Gozaburo solo aplaudió. —Muy astuto de tu parte, muchacho, me tomaste por sorpresa. — Dijo con ironía. —Digno amigo de mi hijo. — Murmuró.

—¡Cierra la boca! — Gritó Otogi al tener al hombre un poco más cerca, que el cañón de la pistola podría rozar su frente. Si llegaba a disparar ahora, su cerebro volaría en mil pedazos cubriendo todo su rostro en sangre.

Al joven no le importaba eso, si así acabaría con este desastre.

—Dispara. — Gozaburo pronunció, sin mostrarse muy intimidado.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer. — Otogi respondió llevando su índice al gatillo y preparándose para el impacto. Sin embargo, no contó con que el hombre mayor lo tomara del brazo y lo estirara dolorosamente hacia arriba, ocasionando que el disparo fuera a una de las luces del techo. El foco rompiéndose, con los pedacitos cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Ante la confusión, Gozaburo aprovechó y le quitó la pistola de encima.

Ahora él estaba armado.

—Supongo que no contabas con eso. — El hombre lanzó una carcajada que rebotó por todas las paredes. —Lamento que no hayas durado nada. — Eso fue lo que dijo antes de disparar fríamente al estómago del muchacho.

Un grito ajeno que provenía de la puerta del despacho no llamó la atención de Gozaburo. Su hijo, Mokuba, llegó a tiempo para presenciar la escena. Cuando Otogi cayó al suelo, el niño corrió para acercarse a él.

—¡Otogi! — Exclamó entre lágrimas.

El joven comenzaba a sentirse frio, sus manos temblando incontrolablemente, apoyadas en su herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Vagamente podía ver el rostro de Mokuba lleno de lágrimas, aunque podía todavía oír sus llantos.

—Lo … siento… — Murmuró débilmente.

Mokuba notó los zapatos bien lustrados de su padre, cerca del cuerpo de Otogi. Hizo lo mejor posible para no mirarlo a la cara.

—No te preocupes, jovencito, tu amigo irá a un hospital, si accedes a ayudarme con algo. Esa será tu paga por tu desobediencia. — Gozaburo se dirigió directamente a su hijo pequeño, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mokuba se atrevió a alzar la vista, pudiendo ver ese gesto repugnante que le daba escalofríos al niño.

No había mucho tiempo para pensar, Otogi se estaba desangrando y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Así que, Mokuba asintió a las órdenes de su padre.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

Yuugi seguía con cara de susto, pálido y atónito. Atem se dirigió a él, sin ocultar su terror interno. —Yuugi, yo…— Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo porque no sabía exactamente qué explicación debía darle. Además, cuando quiso acercar su mano para acariciar su hombro, este se hizo hacia atrás, como si se sintiera repugnado. —Yuugi…— Atem sollozó.

El timbre acabó con el incómodo silencio, sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos como si tuvieran un resorte. Tanto Honda como Anzu le brindaron atención a Yuugi, quien se mantuvo callado, Jounouchi sólo miró de reojo a Atem y luego se fue con el resto, quedando Atem solo en el comedor.

Furioso, Seto corrió al despacho de Gozaburo.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) por trabajar tan duro conmigo y corregirla a pesar de la presión de las responsabilidades que le entrega la vida real. ¡Eres una gran compañera!**

 **Y gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo y acompañarnos en este viaje que ya está cerca de terminar. Solo quedan tres capitulos más.**

 **Pasamos buenos momentos(?)**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	23. El inicio del fin

**Un poco tarde, pero llegó la actualización. ¡Ya falta poco para que se termine! Extrañaré demasiado esta historia y el efecto que tuvo en la mayoría ;v;**

 **Para ser honestos, este capitulo fue mi favorito y ya verán por qué. Ya de por sí tiene bastante drama y suceden demasiadas cosas que los arrastrará al final.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 ** _Advertencia:_ contenido sexual explicito**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Otogi había sido enviado al hospital luego de que Gozaburo se haya asegurado de que Mokuba aceptara todas las condiciones. El niño debía mantener en secreto lo sucedido, o sea, que tendrá que mentirle y ocultarle a su hermano mayor. Debía ingeniarse para excusar la ausencia de Otogi en la mansión, y enfrentar la mirada fría de Seto que siempre lograba leer a través de sus discursos.

Sería difícil mentirle a Seto, pero Mokuba lo haría por el bien de Otogi, y por el bien de su hermano también. Ya que el trato de Gozaburo no quedaba solamente ahí.

Era el comienzo de una gran inspiración que el hombre había tenido luego de tener a Mai desaparecida. Seto le había explicado a Gozaburo que Mai se embarazó de otro hombre, posiblemente de uno fuera de la mansión, ya que la mujer anteriormente tenía permiso para salir de vez en cuando. Por tal motivo, el castaño se 'había ocupado de ella', porque no servía para trabajar ni tampoco para serle una esposa fiel.

En otras palabras, Seto se nombró a si mismo asesino de una mujer por quedar harto de las mentiras de esta. Gozaburo pareció haberse tragado semejante discurso.

O al menos, eso pensó el ojiazul, siendo felicitado por su frialdad y firmeza ante su alrededor, enseñando quien era el que mandaba en la mansión, y que, por eso, lo perdonaba de haber tomado una decisión semejante a sus espaldas.

La pregunta verdadera era, ¿quién mintió mejor? ¿Quién se la creyó?

No importaba, porque Gozaburo ya estaba pensando en otro plan a espaldas de su primogénito.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? — Gozaburo le preguntó cínicamente a su hijo pequeño, mientras estaban a solas en el despacho. El niño mantuvo su cabeza agachada tratando de no nublar su juicio con las lágrimas.

No respondió.

—Lamento lo que le hice a tu amigo, es que debo defenderme cuando me amenazan de tal manera. Ese muchacho no sabe mucho sobre la prudencia, si quería atacarme tenía que ser astuto. Así como tú lo eres, hijo mío. No tienes ningún reglamento que seguir gracias a ese sirviente de prestigio, eres totalmente libre y, sin embargo, estás aquí. En el lugar donde perteneces. — El hombre caminaba alrededor del niño, buscando de reojo la expresión, aunque en su mente podía imaginar todos los gestos que el jovencito realizaba al escuchar atentamente.

Mokuba cerró sus ojos, las palabras de su padre entrando profundamente en sus oídos, sin creer ninguna de ellas. — _Es una manipulación, como lo fue toda la vida._

—¿Le tienes aprecio a Atem? — Mokuba se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y oyendo el nombre del sirviente saliendo de los labios de su poderoso padre. Esto siempre significaba algo malo. Gozaburo detuvo sus pasos, sin soportar el silencio del muchacho y acercó su rostro al del pequeño para insistir. —Responde, ¿le tienes aprecio?

Mokuba trataba de no decir nada, porque cada palabra podría ser usada en su contra. ¿Qué podía responder? ¿Que no lo apreciaba? ¿Decir que no podía formar un lazo con un sirviente, porque eso era inadecuado? Entonces, Gozaburo se sentiría con la libertad de deshacerse de Atem, porque el niño había dicho que no le importaba en absoluto.

Si decía que lo apreciaba … ¿qué pasaría?

—Sí, lo aprecio. — Murmuró con temor.

Hubo un silencio que causó que Mokuba se estremeciera. Gozaburo enderezó su espalda y se alejó del niño, volviendo a caminar en círculos. —Ya veo. — Suspiró. —Tengo entendido que tu hermano también lo hace, o al menos le tiene la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo a cargo de tu cuidado. Sé que Seto te ama mucho y no permitiría que cualquiera estuviera cerca tuyo. — Mantuvo su voz tranquila, pero el muchachito lo sintió como una amenaza.

Mokuba tragó pesado.

—Sin embargo, Seto es muy influenciable. — Mokuba volvió a tragar. Gozaburo estaba comenzando a ir al punto. —Atem es muy astuto. — La respiración del niño se tensó. El hombre detuvo sus pasos, apuntando su mirada hacia la ventana. —¿No crees que el sirviente de prestigio pueda aprovecharse de la confianza de mi hijo?

— _Atem no haría eso_. — Mokuba dijo en privado.

—Seguro estarás por decirme, que Atem no haría eso, ya que él fue capaz de ganar tu corazón inocente. Pero, no consiguió ganar el mío y lo único que deseo es protegerlos a ambos. — Gozaburo dejó de mirar a la ventana para regresar a su hijo, quien alzó la vista, mostrándose perplejo. —Por eso, necesito pedirte que me hagas un favor. No, que nos hagas un favor a todos. Y si no decides cooperar, me veré obligado a ocuparme por mi propia cuenta, utilizando la fuerza bruta. — Una repugnante sonrisa se estiró en su rostro. Mokuba sabía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

Si no obedecía a sus órdenes, entonces, mataría a Atem.

—¿Aceptas o no? — Gozaburo insistió, manteniendo un tono suave.

Mokuba apretó sus puños y reprimió las lágrimas. —Sí, pero con una condición…

~•~

La lapicera brincó sobre la mesa, un dedo tiraba insistentemente de su punta y la impulsaba para que saltara. El aburrimiento le encontró otra utilidad a ese pequeño objeto de escritura. —Atem, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? Se está volviendo irritante. — Yuugi se quejó, deteniendo sus tareas.

Atem estaba con su mentón apoyado en su brazo que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor, una lapicera abandonada se encontraba frente a él para mantenerlo entretenido, y lo único que hacía era lograr que el objeto brincara persistentemente. Yuugi, mientras tanto, limpiaba las ventanas.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de limpiar bastante rápido. Tú seguro que te tomas tu tiempo para apreciar el brillo de tu trabajo. — Atem le contestó, con una sonrisa burlona. Yuugi se ruborizó.

—Quisiera ver si limpiaste realmente bien el suelo de la entrada. — Yuugi masculló, continuando con su actividad.

Atem dejó la lapicera, y sostuvo relajadamente su mentón con su mano. —No, porque entonces pisarías mi obra maestra, y dejaría de estar limpio. — Bromeó de nuevo.

Yuugi soltó una risita. —Sigues de mejor humor, me pregunto por qué será. — Tanteó.

Atem se enderezó, y apartó su mirada pensando que, aun dándole la espalda, su mellizo podría notar su rubor. —No sé de qué hablas. — Murmuró.

—Ojalá supiera qué es lo pasa por esa cabecita, hermano. No comprendo qué es lo que te pone tan contento. —Insistió.

—¿Será que es relajante realizar tareas sin que nadie nos esté molestando y supervisando? — Atem añadió con más firmeza, mencionando la ausencia de Mai con un poco de incomodidad, y a la vez siendo honesto, aliviado de que los castigos hayan cesado bastante.

Yuugi asintió. —Puede ser, pero siento que hay algo más.

Atem rodó sus ojos. —¿Qué hay de ti? Te vi entrar a la habitación de Anzu durante el receso, y no creo que fuera para tomar una siesta. — Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo victoriosamente cuando notó que Yuugi se tensó y detuvo sus acciones. Podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo furiosamente.

—N-No sé de qué ha-hablas. — Yuugi tartamudeo.

—¡Exactamente! — Atem chasqueó sus dedos.

Estaba por continuar con la diversión, hasta que unas ruidosas pisadas se acercaron a sus oídos, obligándolo a dar toda su atención a los dos hombres robustos que rodearon su asiento, vestidos en traje negro y cabello bien arreglado. Eran los nuevos guardias de Seto, esa era la única explicación de que no los haya visto antes.

Atem, mostrándose desafiante, se estiró ligeramente y apoyó sus codos sobre el borde de la mesa. —¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo? — Estiró una sonrisa presumida.

Yuugi se volteó a mirar la escena con susto. ¿Estaban por castigar a Atem? ¡Pero hizo sus tareas! ¡Y bromeaba cuando decía que lo había hecho mal!

Uno de los hombres tomó del antebrazo de Atem, obligándolo a levantarse del asiento. El tricolor emitió un quejido ya que este lo apretaba dolorosamente, sentía que sus huesos se estaban torciendo. Definitivamente aquel apretón dejaría marca.

—¿Adónde me llevan? — Atem se quejó, tratando de liberarse del agarre. Fue un esfuerzo inútil.

—Si terminaste temprano tus tareas, entonces te daremos más cosas para hacer. — El robusto rubio que tiraba de su brazo habló con su voz profunda y grave, que no logró intimidar a Atem.

—¿No se supone que ese es el trabajo de Kaiba? — Gruñó, aun intentando alejarse de los tipos.

—El señor Kaiba está ocupado ahora mismo, pero más tarde se encargará de ti. — El rubio respondió tratando de sonar siniestro, no sabía que hubo una cierta sensación de alivio en el corazón de Atem.

Aun así, ese alivio no le duraría mucho.

Atem había sido arrastrado con una innecesaria brutalidad hasta la salida del comedor, recibiendo los llamados desesperados de su hermano quien aún no se acostumbraba a ser separado de su mellizo de semejante manera. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que parecía esperarle un terrible castigo. Atem se mantuvo sereno.

Fue guiado al suelo en cuanto llegaron a su destino, un frío suelo y húmedo golpeaba la nariz del tricolor, quien reconoció inmediatamente su alrededor, notando que lo habían llevado a las duchas.

—¿Debo limpiar las duchas? — Se atrevió a preguntar mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. —Qué terrible. — Murmuró con una sonrisa irónica, una fuerte patada en sus costillas evitó que lograra levantarse y lo lanzó dolorosamente al suelo otra vez.

—Será terrible si no obedeces. — Dijo el de cabello negro bien estirado hacia atrás quizás con una gran cantidad de gel, que antes no había dicho esta boca es mía.

Atem se quedó en posición fetal en el suelo cuando recibió otra patada. Su cuerpo temblaba al tratar de resistir los golpes, y nada más podía emitir quejidos y gruñidos.

Definitivamente eran guardias contratados por Gozaburo. Atem no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esta idea, ¿y si no lo encerraron aquí para trabajar sino para matarlo?

El sirviente bufó. —¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? No sabía que cambiarían a los guardias por unas niñas debiluchas. — Se atrevió a provocarlos. — _Tengo miedo._ — Aunque dentro de su mente sentía todo lo contrario a la determinación.

Dejaron de patearlo para levantarlo del suelo al tirar de su cabello. Atem siseó. —Esa boca sucia no te llevará muy lejos ahora que estamos aquí. — Un puñetazo en su mandíbula logró derribarlo de nuevo, la sangre escapándose de su boca.

Eso no provocó que Atem se callara. Siguió burlándose. —¿Sí? Veremos quien durará más, entonces. Porque hasta ahora solo saben depender de sus puños, y yo sigo aquí. — Dijo con su voz ronca. — _Estoy aterrado._ — Tembló en su interior.

Estaba contando los segundos para que esos dos tipos sacaran unas pistolas y acabaran con su cháchara. Llevaba un cartel que les gritaba "mátenme" pero Atem jamás se había sentido tan aferrado a su vida como ahora.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de morir; de perder una pelea.

Ninguno de los dos sacó su mejor arma, solo continuaron con los puñetazos.

~•~

—Mokuba, ¿me puedes decir qué son esos espejos? — Seto preguntó confundido, sentado en la silla al lado de su escritorio, lejos de Fuguta e Isono que parecían estar cambiando los dos espejos que Seto tenía en la habitación. Mokuba estaba posicionado en jarra con una sonrisa demasiado amplia, como si estuviera orgulloso de sus acciones.

—Tenemos que arreglar los espejos que rompiste. ¿Sabes que es de mala suerte? — Mokuba farfullaba, recibiendo una mirada más perpleja de parte de su hermano mayor, quien suspiró.

—Entonces seguro que yo rompí un espejo cuando nací. — Seto masculló, sin notar la expresión preocupada de Mokuba al oírlo. En cuanto se fijó en sus labios fruncidos, de inmediato se retractó de su broma sin sentido. —Lo siento, Mokuba, solo estoy bastante estresado. Y para colmo tienes estas ocurrencias, ahora lo último que me interesa es que mi habitación se vea … en buenas condiciones. — El ojiazul señaló.

Mokuba trató de mantener el ánimo. —Considero que, en situaciones como estas, lo mejor es evitar todo lo que pueda darnos mala suerte. ¿No crees? Es mi manera de ayudarte. — El niño guardó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Seto no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, comprendía las intenciones de su hermano menor, aunque dudaba de que fuera a servir de algo el simplemente arreglar los espejos. —Si quieres ayudarme, podrías comenzar por decirme si viste a Otogi, lo estuve buscando toda la tarde.

Mokuba arañó el interior de sus bolsillos, mordiéndose la lengua. Se mantuvo rígido, cambiando su expresión tensa. —¿No está en la mansión? Seguro se fue a coquetear con Anzu otra vez. — El pelinegro sonaba despreocupado.

Seto frunció su ceño. —No, ya revisé las cámaras. — Respondió con decepción.

El chico hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlar su desesperación y las lágrimas que hacían que sus ojos comenzaran a arder. Tragó pesado y respiró con calma. —Él anduvo bastante frustrado porque Anzu se puso de novia con Yuugi, que posiblemente salió de la mansión para tomar aire. Quizás regrese pronto. — Mokuba no miraba a los ojos a su hermano mayor mientras le contestaba, manejando bastante bien el tono de su voz, casi suspirando de alivio cuando Seto no insistió más en el tema.

El ojiazul estaba bastante preocupado desde que se enteró de los planes de Gozaburo, que trataba de mantener el control sobre todo y todos los presentes a su alrededor. Primero buscaba a Mokuba, poco tardó en encontrarlo, luego trató de asegurarse de que Otogi también estuviera cerca, al no recibir pista de él, no hizo más que alterarse.

Sin embargo, trató de tranquilizarse.

Otogi a veces hacía lo que le daba la gana, jamás tenía en claro el reglamento y cuando de Anzu se trataba era demasiado imprudente. Bastante lo había regañado antes por salirse de la habitación de Mokuba para ir a seducir a la chica.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira qué lindo quedó! — Mokuba señaló con un nervioso entusiasmo, acercándose al espejo enmarcado que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Era lo suficiente largo y ancho para reflejar un cuerpo entero. El marco llevaba unos pequeños puntos negros que decoraban el color arenoso de la madera.

Seto se levantó de la silla, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano hasta quedar frente a su reflejo. Mokuba posicionado detrás suyo.

Siempre odió los espejos, detestaba mirarse. Pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía y sentía su consciencia tranquila. Además…

—Lo que me gusta de los espejos es que puedo mirar a quien tengo detrás, y saber si está por apuñalarme en la espalda o no. — Comentó casi para sí mismo.

El corazón de Mokuba dio unos latidos acelerados, ya no pudiendo ocultar perfectamente su expresión, comenzaba a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para acercarse a la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí, pronto. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y antes de llegar al picaporte, Seto lo detuvo. —¿Mokuba? ¿Estás bien? — El niño tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de responder adecuadamente a esa pregunta.

Forzó una sonrisa mientras se rascaba el ojo, volteándose para que Seto pudiera ver claramente su expresión despreocupada. —¡Claro! Solo estoy algo cansado, así que, si no te molesta, me iré a tomar una siesta.

Seto le dio la espalda al espejo, preocupándose por su hermano. —Puedes dormir en mi cama, sabes que no tengo problema. — Ofreció.

Cada palabra que daba, Mokuba se iba acercando más a la puerta. —Ah, pero yo sí tendría un problema. Tú tienes mucho qué pensar, yo quiero dormir en silencio, y si consigues traer a Atem a tu habitación, no quisiera mantener la cama ocupada. Ya sabes. — Le guiñó el ojo, y antes de que Seto pudiera contestar, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Mokuba dejó caer las lágrimas en cuanto estuvo del otro lado.

Yuugi trató de terminar rápidamente su tarea para pasar por su habitación y esperar todo el tiempo que podía a que Atem llegara, sabía que buscarlo sería una mala idea, así que solo se dedicó a cruzar los dedos y rogar por que regresara. Era la primera vez que veía a esos guardias tan grandes, Atem tenía una mirada desafiante, lo que significaba que seguro los provocó.

A pesar de la fortaleza que tenía su mellizo, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo no podría resistir los golpes de hombres de semejante tamaño. Podría decirse que Yuugi estaba casi histérico.

Su corazón se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, al carecer de esperanzas, pensó que sería uno de los guardias buscándolo para que continuara sus tareas. Sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas al ver que era Atem quien entraba. Aun así, su aspecto era horrible, tenía unos pocos moretones en el rostro y parecía no poder enderezar su espalda, como si su cuerpo estuviera sufriendo una agonía horrorosa. Yuugi corrió a ayudar a su hermano para acercarlo a una cama.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Atem? — Preguntó angustioso.

Atem solo soltó un quejido, cuando se dejó caer sobre su propia cama. No dejaba de sostenerse el estómago incluso cuando se acostó. —Me dijeron que holgazaneara por quince minutos, y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Despiértame dentro de un rato. — La voz de su mellizo sonaba débil, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por acomodar la almohada debajo de su cabeza, es como si siquiera respirar le doliera bastante.

Yuugi se quedó sentado en su cama, mirando a su hermano sumirse al dolor. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada más que mirar? De nuevo había regresado ese sentimiento de impotencia.

Esperó a que su hermano despertara, y nada más.

~•~

Al día siguiente, a Atem le había costado levantar su cuerpo, vagamente podía realizar las tareas de la mañana, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo porque esos guardias siempre estaban ahí para vigilar cada suspiro suyo. Las conversaciones relajadas con su hermano durante las tareas duraban poco, tanto porque Atem no tenía demasiadas energías como por la preocupación de Yuugi al ver a los guardias dar vueltas por donde estaban ellos.

El receso fue el único momento donde el ojiamatista podía recuperarse de los dolores de ayer, los guardias mantenían sus ojos ocupados en otra esquina y él tenía tiempo para conversar con Yuugi y sus amigos.

Aunque era digno de su frustración el no haber visto a Seto desde que se despertó, pero debía acostumbrarse, ya que el ojiazul estaba con las manos atadas. No olvidaba tampoco que los guardias mencionaron que su jefe se ocuparía de él en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Esa idea logró formar una sonrisa en el rostro de Atem. Los guardias no sabían lo que eso significaba, pero el sirviente sí.

De vez en cuando el tricolor apuntaba su mirada hacia otros lados mientras sus amigos hablaban de alguna tontería. Cuando Atem tenía tiempo libre, lo utilizaba para buscar a Seto, por más que tuviera que hacerlo sentado en un solo lugar, rogaba por ser llamado con la excusa de que se había portado inapropiadamente.

Su única cura sería ver a Seto ahora mismo, para ser más dramáticos.

—¿Buscas a alguien? — Anzu le preguntó, interrumpiendo sus acciones.

Atem se sobresaltó e intentó no ruborizarse. —N-No, a nadie. — Respondió sin evitar tartamudear. Tuvo suerte de que sus amigos no lo notaron.

Excepto por Jounouchi que entendía esa mirada que anhelaba encontrarse con alguien en específico. Ese mismo brillo en sus ojos era el que él solía tener cuando buscaba a Mai.

Posiblemente, Atem estaba ansioso por ver al jefe.

Jounouchi todavía no creía lo que Atem le había confesado, no era por saber que se había enamorado de un hombre sino de uno como Kaiba, pues el rubio jamás había presenciado el lado 'bueno' del ojiazul. Pero creía en su amigo, Atem no era una persona que se influenciaba con facilidad, y cuando hablaba de sentimientos debía tomárselo en serio.

Atem no jugaba con un asunto como el amor, ni mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien como Seto Kaiba.

El timbre sonó indicando para todos que debían tomar caminos separados y continuar con las tareas asignadas. Yuugi ayudó a Atem a levantarse del asiento, o al menos eso trató porque su mellizo había rechazado su mano para demostrarle que podía moverse por sí solo.

Atem siempre odió mostrarse vulnerable, aunque sus intenciones en ese momento eran que Yuugi presenciara su mejoría.

Al rato después que el timbre sonó, el tricolor pensó que había invocado a su mala suerte cuando los guardias aparecieron de nuevo y le llamaron la atención, apoyando su gran dedo sobre el hombro de Atem, quien se volteó alterado. Los guardias tenían una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, disfrutando del susto que le habían causado al sirviente de prestigio que siempre se mostraba inexpresivo a sus amenazas.

—Vendrás con nosotros. — El rubio robusto fue el primero en hablar, Atem optó por no luchar.

Quedó sorprendido cuando Yuugi fue quien había comenzado la discusión.

—¿¡Adonde se llevan a mi hermano!? ¡Él no hizo nada malo! — Yuugi se quejó con su voz temblorosa.

Atem lo miró con horror, queriendo callarlo de un grito cuando el otro guardia se le acercó a su mellizo. —No pierdan el tiempo. Les di una orden, y sigo esperando. — Aquella voz esperanzadora para los hermanos, detuvo a los guardias de su violencia injustificada. Atem se volteó reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando vio que a lo lejos se encontraba Seto posicionado firmemente con sus brazos cruzados, dedicándole una mirada asesina a los dos guardias.

—Como sea. — Masculló el rubio, tirando del brazo de Atem para acercarlo al jefe.

Yuugi pudo notar que la expresión de Atem se había relajado al ver a Seto Kaiba aparecer. Aquello lo había dejado un poco perplejo. Ignorando esto, se dedicó a lo suyo y rogó en silencio por la seguridad de su hermano.

Una vez entregado el sirviente de prestigio al ojiazul, este tomó su muñeca suavemente, manteniendo una posición específica para fingir que estaba utilizando la fuerza y detuvo a los guardias en su camino. —Es momento de que me encargue de él. — Seto dijo fríamente, llevándose a Atem con él.

El camino fue silencioso, a pesar de que ambos estaban a solas, dirigiéndose obviamente a la habitación del jefe. Una vez llegaron, Atem se abrió completamente, saltando a los brazos de su amante con entusiasmo. —¡Seto! — Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, tragándose el temor que había sentido antes de que este apareciera.

De verdad, estaba considerando al ojiazul su ángel guardián. Lo hacía sentirse tan seguro.

Seto había sido tomado por sorpresa ante el abrazo, que perdió el balance y cayó a su propia cama con Atem encima, quien se negaba a soltarlo.

El tricolor apretó su cuerpo contra el del adverso, sonriéndole. —Por favor, dime que me llamaste para que estemos juntos y no para notificarme algo importante. — Atem pronunciaba sin pausas mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo de su pareja para desabotonarle la camisa.

No quería perder el tiempo y aprovechar cada segundo con su amado.

El ojiazul no iba a negar que estaba sorprendido, confundido y a la vez…

…excitado.

No olvidaba la interrupción que tuvieron en el cuarto de las armas, tampoco dejaba de pensar en Atem, que tenía que buscarse la manera para verlo. Rogaba por un segundo en el que no tuviera que sentirse vigilado, su pareja le brindaba esa relajación, le quitaba todo el estrés que podía estar cargando en su espalda. Pensando en esto, atrajo los labios de Atem para besarlos hambrientamente.

Un quejido de dolor de parte de Atem se había perdido en la boca de Seto, pues a pesar de su entusiasmo, seguía un poco adolorido. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su amante le quitaría ese sufrimiento.

No quería que nada impidiera su oportunidad de estar con él.

Seto había notado los pequeños moretones que había por debajo de la mandíbula del ojiamatista, y solo se detuvo a acariciarlos con sus labios, como si anhelara curar sus heridas con cada roce. Atem se enteraba de las intenciones de su pareja, y durante la euforia, soltó inconscientemente una risita que enterneció el corazón del castaño.

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos.

El ojiazul daba cortos y ligeros besos regresando a los labios del tricolor, jugando con la tentación de su pareja, alejaba el rostro cuando Atem deseaba responder al gesto. El juego había terminado con la rapidez del ojiamatista que tomó las mejillas adversas y lo detuvo de alejarse, llegando a su boca con una lengua traviesa.

Las respiraciones pesadas mezclándose cálidamente estimulaban al corazón para que latiera con intensidad, respondiendo a los impulsos de sus portadores que trataban de unir hasta el límite a sus cuerpos. Dedos largos viajaban por debajo de la camiseta del más pequeño, alzándola hasta que no quedara más que un tirón para exponer la desnuda delgadez y al mismo tiempo sensual frente a la mirada azul. Sus pequeños botones rosados, erectos quedaban cuando eran jalados con persistencia, ocasionando unos cuantos gemidos escaparse de los finos labios del tricolor.

Sus entrepiernas vestidas se rozaban y rogaban por ser liberadas de las ataduras de las prendas, pronto satisficieron esas necesidades, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Totalmente al descubierto, sus pieles se encontraban tirando chispas imaginarias que delataban la desenfrenada pasión de la pareja que se abrazaba sobre el colchón.

Los labios se enredaban en un brillante hilo de saliva cuando se separaban para recuperar el aire, la distracción había llegado por unos segundos al momento que los ojos amatistas se fijaron en el reflejo directo que enseñaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Nuevo espejo? — Atem observó entre jadeos.

Seto sonrió victoriosamente, aprovechando la distracción de su pareja para voltearlo cuidadosamente en la cama y quedar encima de él. Atem lo miró con sorpresa y lujuria al mismo tiempo. —Mokuba insistió en colocarlo. — Respondió, fijando sus ojos con cierto brillo seductor.

Atem no apartó la vista del espejo, estirando ligeramente sus labios. —Me gusta. — Susurró, y regresó la vista a su amante para acercarse a su oído, rozando con sus dientes el lóbulo adverso. —Desearía que nos viéramos así todo el tiempo. — Suspiró conscientemente permitiendo que su cálido aliento cosquilleara la oreja. El castaño sintió el calor aumentar en su zona inferior.

Sus bocas regresaron a conectarse en los suaves fluidos que humedecían las comisuras, jadeos mezclándose con gemidos tranquilos, respondiendo a las piernas expandiéndose para invitar al calor a sus adentros. Lentas y gentiles embestidas movían su cuerpo entero de arriba abajo, Atem resollaba subiendo de volumen a sus gimoteos. El dolor en sus musculos desaparecía con el leve ardor que sentía en su interior, cambiándose por una sensación placentera gracias a la ayuda de la costumbre y los deseos que estallaban en su corazón formándose como melodiosos suspiros que satisfacían los oídos del mayor.

Atem se sostenía de los firmes musculos de su pareja cuando los pasos se aceleraron, aun el acceso se sentía como suaves caricias, que el joven ojiamatista alcanzó a sus cabellos favoritos para tirar de ellos en vehemencia. Clamando por sentir más, por llegar al perfecto límite de sus intensas sensaciones, gemía ruidosamente rogando por que no se alcanzara a oír. Seto inclinó su cabeza para acallarlo con sus propios labios, sintiendo los agudos quejidos que provenían de parte de su bello amante. El ojiazul no pudo evitar gruñir deleitándose con sentirlo abrazar cálidamente su dureza que embestía sin remordimiento hasta alcanzar las profundidades.

Firmemente tomó los muslos para expandir un poco más sus piernas, empujando el pequeño cuerpo en fluidos movimientos que a la vez se tornaban intensos.

Palabras incoherentes escapaban de Atem cada vez que era inevitable separar sus bocas.

Necesitaban sentir más, y esta posición no era suficiente. Tomando fuerza de voluntad, Seto se soltó de Atem, para voltear el cuerpo, abrazando cuidadosamente su espalda, metiendo su mano entre sus piernas para abrirlas de nuevo, accediendo sin dudar, con menos dificultad a la ya ampliada y cálida entrada.

Embestía cada vez con más insistencia, sin detenerse para respirar, el mayor dejaba escapar uno que otro gruñido que pronunciaba el nombre de su amado, al igual que el joven debajo gemía hasta ensalivar las sabanas. Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos cuando el placer llegaba su extremo, un punto sensible había sido golpeado con demasiada precisión que un llanto melodioso se liberó mientras el ojiamatista hundía su rostro en la almohada, arañando las sabanas y arqueando su pelvis para sentir más de la erección que estaba en su interior.

No habían llegado al final, aún no, pero faltaba poco.

Sabiendo que no les quedaba más tiempo, Seto pegó su cuerpo al adverso, guiando su mano por el vientre de su amante, hasta llegar a abrazar su calurosa longitud que rogaba por atención. Su pulgar estimulaba a su pareja, presionando suavemente la punta humedecida en fluidos que pronto saldrían en abundancia. —¡Seto! — Atem hizo lo mejor que pudo por reprimir aquel sonido, pero la sensación de que todo su interior palpitaba ardientemente sólo nublaba su sentido común, su autocontrol.

El castaño le dio a su miembro unos cuantos duros jalones que se combinaron con sus embestidas, brindándole la posibilidad de llenar su habitación con los deliciosos cantos de su amante. Hasta que incluso él ya no podía reprimir sus sonidos y se soltaba sin remordimiento, volviéndose brusco, ciego y apasionado.

Acabaron los dos estallando en un desastre de fluidos y sudor que se derramó sobre el colchón, silenciando el ruido con un intenso gemido que ninguno pudo guardarse.

Sus musculos se relajaron con la liberación de sus energías, el interior de Atem completo con la esencia cálida de Seto, quien suspiró al separar sus cuerpos anteriormente conectados. El cuerpo del mayor cayó al lado de su pareja, jadeando incontrolablemente, sintiendo aun las palpitaciones aceleradas en su pecho.

Disfrutaron la sonrisa en sus caras por unos minutos; Atem se abrazó al pecho sudoroso de Seto, permitiendo que los latidos de su corazón lo relajaran, aunque sea un momento.

~•~

Durante la cena, Yuugi estaba contento de que Atem estuviera de mejor humor a pesar de haber sido llamado por el jefe, con una clara mirada furiosa, como si le esperara un terrible castigo. Sin embargo, Atem había regresado sin ese aspecto horroroso que tuvo anteriormente, luego de ser castigado por los guardias.

Quizás Kaiba no lo había llamado por un castigo.

Decidió no pensar demasiado en eso porque quería aprovechar su momento con su hermano, compartiendo como siempre la mesa con sus amigos, teniendo una tranquila charla, sin pensar en su alrededor.

—Atem, te perdiste como Yuugi se lanzaba miraditas con Anzu mientras se servían la comida. — Honda comentó con la boca llena, logrando sacar del ojiamatista una sonrisa traviesa.

Yuugi se ruborizó junto con Anzu, quien le dio una palmada en la nuca al castaño. —¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Honda?

—Vamos, Anzu, no tienes que estar avergonzada de mostrar tu amor. — Atem le contestó guiñándole juguetonamente. Anzu gruñó.

—¿Tú también, Atem? — Gimoteó la muchacha. —¿Por qué no hablamos de ti y tu...? — Anzu comenzó a pensar, dedicándose bastante a encontrar una debilidad o algo que podría avergonzar a Atem.

Una que Honda rápidamente sacó a relucir. —¿Acaso te pones delineador? — Observó picando con sus dedos las gruesas pestañas de su amigo.

Atem apartó la mano del castaño.

Yuugi dejó salir una risita. —No, él no se maquilla, pero siempre tuvo esa apariencia similar a una señorita, muchas chicas en el colegio lo envidiaban por su firme trase…— Antes de poder terminar su frase, recibió una dura patada en su pierna, cortesía de su mellizo.

Ahora sí, Atem se había ruborizado, mientras todos reían. Aunque, contagiado por las carcajadas, el ojiamatista se permitió sonreír, relajando su mirada y concentrándose en el contenido de su plato.

Comenzaba a oír muchas voces acumularse a lo lejos, como si toda la multitud estuviera conversando a los gritos. Yuugi y los demás habían dejado de reírse, Atem dio por hecho que era porque decidieron dedicarse a su cena más que seguir bromeando.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué es eso?

Eran palabras que se repetían y llegaban a los oídos del tricolor, quien levantó su mirada con curiosidad, notando a primera vista la expresión de horror que estaba sobre el rostro de su hermano al mirar hacia un lugar en específico. De hecho, todos estaban apuntando para la misma dirección.

Gemidos ruidosos y palabras incoherentes se podían escuchar, haciendo eco en el comedor. Atem se sintió temblar cuando reconoció las voces, y que el sonido no provenía de nadie a su alrededor. Siguió la mirada del resto, para alcanzar el televisor colgado en la pared, la gran pantalla mostrando dos cuerpos desnudos en una cama, realizando un conocido e íntimo acto de amor.

No…

No eran unos cualquiera.

— _¡Ah! ¡Seto!_ — Se escuchó claramente provenir de la pantalla, alcanzando a todas las esquinas del comedor.

Las dos personas eran…

¡Seto y él!

¡Los grabaron teniendo sexo esta tarde!

La cámara parecía apuntar fijamente al costado de la cama tomando una buena toma de los dos cuerpos, de cada posición y de toda acción que realizaban. Atem sintió nauseas, rabia…

¡Se suponía que la habitación de Seto no tenía cámaras!

Los gemidos, sus jadeos, sus palabras se escuchaban bastante, era lo único que entraba a los oídos de todos, y ellos se veían notoriamente en la pantalla. Era una humillación, un horror, ¡una pesadilla!

Tomó la botella de agua llena, estrujándola con furia, guiando su puño a la tapa para así, levantándose de su asiento, lanzar la botella con una perfecta precisión hacia la pantalla para romperla y acabar con el espectáculo. Todo ese vergonzoso sonido se había silenciado, sin embargo…

Se llenó con murmuras de parte de todos los sirvientes. Atem jadeó en ira, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a Seto, quien no estaba muy lejos, y casi sincronizados fijaron sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos pidió esta exposición. Seto no tuvo nada que ver.

— _Gozaburo…_ — Atem gruñó en privado.

—Era uno de los mellizos…— Los murmullos alcanzaban a los oídos del ojiamatista. —Pero ¿cuál de los dos? Claramente se estaba acostando con su jefe, debe ser el sirviente de prestigio. — Atem miraba iracundo a todos, buscando el origen de esos cuchicheos. —Está claro, de alguna forma tuvo que llegar a ese título. — Una dolorosa punzada se sintió en su pecho.

Atem se apretó su cabeza, sus ojos ardiendo furiosamente. —¡CALLENSE! — Lanzó un grito desgarrador que acabó con todos los susurros. Su corazón se estaba quebrando en pedazos, las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente, no le importaba el ardor en su garganta ocasionado por su lamento.

—¿Atem…? — Una voz cercana llamó su atención. Anzu lo estaba mirando con preocupación, así como sus amigos, mientras que Jounouchi llevaba una expresión demasiado seria, apartando sus ojos.

—¿Ese eras tú? — Honda preguntó, tembloroso.

Yuugi seguía con cara de susto, pálido y atónito. Atem se dirigió a él, sin ocultar su terror interno. —Yuugi, yo…— Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo porque no sabía exactamente qué explicación debía darle. Además, cuando quiso acercar su mano para acariciar su hombro, este se hizo hacia atrás, como si se sintiera repugnado. —Yuugi…— Atem sollozó.

El timbre acabó con el incómodo silencio, sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos como si tuvieran un resorte. Tanto Honda como Anzu le brindaron atención a Yuugi, quien se mantuvo callado, Jounouchi sólo miró de reojo a Atem y luego se fue con el resto, quedando Atem solo en el comedor.

Furioso, Seto corrió al despacho de Gozaburo.

~•~

Un portazo estaba esperando el jefe, sentado en su cómodo sillón, apoyando cómodamente sus codos sobre el escritorio, viendo cómo su primogénito violentaba la puerta de su despacho con una iracunda entrada. —¿¡Qué diablos acaba de suceder!? — Seto ladró sin importarle más el ser cauteloso. Gozaburo estiró sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Caíste muy bajo, siempre supe que eras una decepción, pero nunca creí que te encontraría de esta manera. — Gozaburo se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a su hijo.

Seto pinchaba sus palmas con sus uñas, tratando de mantener así la mente en frío para no cometer ningún error. —¡Tú pusiste la cámara! — Exclamó.

Gozaburo quedaba sereno, viendo de arriba abajo al ojiazul. —Así es, yo puse la cámara, pero no me encargué de poner el espejo.

Ahora Seto estaba confundido. —¿Espejo? — Frunció el ceño.

Se sintió paralizado en cuanto recordó…

 _«Tenemos que arreglar los espejos que rompiste. ¿Sabes que es de mala suerte?»_

—Mokuba…— Murmuró inevitablemente, como si una daga estrujara su corazón. La sonrisa de Gozaburo se amplió. —No, tiene que haber un error. ¡Seguro tú manipulaste a Mokuba para que pusiera esa cámara en mi habitación!

El hombre rodó sus ojos. —Probablemente, pero Mokuba tuvo oportunidad para decidir, y no fue lo suficientemente astuto para hacerme caer en mi propio juego. — Dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

Seto se escuchó a si mismo gruñir furiosamente, sus puños temblando al ser apretados. —¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Mokuba no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—¡Mokuba se metió en esto! — Gozaburo arrugó sus gestos, dejando de sonreír.

—Seto…— Un sollozo de un niño causó que Seto se volteara rápidamente.

—Mokuba…— Se arrodilló en el suelo para que su hermanito alcanzara a sus brazos y se aferrara en su pecho, humedeciendo su ropa con su llanto.

—¡Perdóname, hermano! ¡Soy un traidor! ¡Le pedí que no te hiciera daño, pero Otogi…! — Sollozaba el pequeño, sin controlar su angustia. Sus palabras solo sorprendieron más a su hermano mayor.

Tenía razón en lo de la manipulación, pero…

—¿Otogi? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Otogi trató de matar a Gozaburo, pero él terminó recibiendo la bala y ahora está en el hospital, habría muerto si no obedecía. — Explicó entre lágrimas.

 _«¿No está en la mansión? Seguro se fue a coquetear con Anzu otra vez»_

 _«Él anduvo bastante frustrado por que Anzu se puso de novia con Yuugi, que posiblemente salió de la mansión para tomar aire. Quizás regrese pronto.»_

Mokuba le había mentido todo este tiempo. Hizo todo eso para salvar a Otogi, su propio hermano…

…lo traicionó.

Seto tragó ese pesado dolor y se puso de pie sin soltar la mano del niño. Mokuba no tenía la culpa de vivir alrededor de la oscuridad, él no tenía otra opción. El castaño miró fijamente a su padre.

Ante el silencio, Gozaburo se permitió hablar. —Bien, como Mokuba me pidió que no les hiciera daño ni a ti ni a Atem, los echaré de la mansión. — Anunció.

Seto hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no apretar su agarre al crecer su ira. —¿Qué hay de Mokuba? ¡No me iré sin él! — Atrajo al pequeño cerca suyo.

—Mokuba sigue siendo mi hijo, así que él no se irá de aquí, hasta que sea lo suficientemente adulto como para decidir por sí mismo. Tú ya eres mayor, si puedes acostarte con uno de tus sirvientes irresponsablemente, entonces puedes vivir en las calles. Suerte recuperando tus riquezas. — Dijo con cinismo.

—Yo jamás tuve riquezas. No pienso dejar a Mokuba contigo. — Seto discutió.

—Estaré bien, hermano. Sé que saldremos de esto. — Mokuba respondió débilmente, soltando de la mano de su hermano y caminando al lado de su padre.

—¡Mokuba! — La voz de Seto se estaba quebrando, pero las lágrimas no iban a salir. —Mokuba, no voy a perderte de nuevo.

—No vas a perderme, solo nos estamos separando por un tiempo. — El niño forzó una sonrisa. Seto apretó sus dientes al reprimir su angustia.

Gozaburo ignoró la charla de hermanos y se decidió a añadir. —Mañana en la mañana los quiero ver afuera, estoy siendo gentil al darles tiempo para recoger sus cosas y dormir. Si no fuera por tu hermano, ya estarías muerto. Ahora sal de mi vista.

Seto le dio una última mirada a su hermano, mostrándose angustiado, preocupado e impotente, con dificultad enseñó su espalda y salió del cuarto.

~•~

No podía controlarse, las lágrimas no paraban de correr, su voz quedaba ahogada en sollozos mientras sostenía su estómago, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su propia estupidez. Queriendo morirse en un hoyo profundo. Recordaba el rostro decepcionado de su hermano antes de que le diera la espalda, Atem estaba más avergonzado de sí mismo que furioso con la exposición que habían hecho de sus acciones.

—Perdónenme. — Repetía todas las veces que podía, su voz perdida en sus llantos, arañándose sus propios brazos para castigarse de alguna manera.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si le hubiese dicho la verdad a tiempo a Yuugi? Fue peor que lo descubriera de esta manera.

Atem se alejó del comedor, yendo a algún espacio donde sabría que los sirvientes no estarían ahí para verlo en su derrumbe. Se quedó sobre la nieve, abrazándose a sí mismo como si de alguna manera pudiera conseguir algún confort.

No se preguntaba qué hora era, ni si debía estar realizando alguna tarea, ni tampoco si debía cumplir alguna regla. Todo había terminado para él, pronto recibiría un castigo por su atrevimiento con su propio jefe y Gozaburo quedaría satisfecho.

Atem moriría finalmente, nadie lo extrañaría, ya que Yuugi en este mismo momento lo estaba odiando por mentirle.

—Perdóname, Yuugi, por favor. — Atem le rogó al silencio, dejando que la nieve enfriara sus rodillas, buscando un consuelo y a la vez, algo que lo lastimara.

Aceptaría la muerte, el castigo, todo sufrimiento porque la culpa le gritaba que se lo merecía. Por mentiroso, aprovechado, egoísta.

Una cálida mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó, Seto había aparecido a su lado, siendo rechazado por el ojiamatista quien en su vergüenza no quería aceptar la compañía de su amante. No quería siquiera mirarse al espejo de nuevo. El ojiazul comprendió sus sentimientos, pero no se había hecho hacia atrás, rodeó el pequeño y frio cuerpo entre sus brazos para alzarlo. Las manos temblorosas de Atem trataban de empujarlo, sin embargo, su esfuerzo era inútil porque no tenía energías para discutir y no iba a negar que necesitaba su apoyo.

Aun así…

—Bájame, no nos tienen que ver juntos. — Atem murmuró.

—Ya lo saben todo, Atem, es inútil mentir. No creo que quieras ir a tu habitación luego de lo que pasó, y no puedo permitir que pases frio, así que te llevaré a mi habitación. — Seto hablaba con firmeza, aunque en el fondo estaba tan quebrado como Atem.

Atem gruñó y ahora sí hacía un esfuerzo por empujarlo. —¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que pasa!? ¡Por ir a tu habitación sucedió todo esto! ¡No podemos ser tan descuidados! — Seto hizo lo que pudo por mantener a Atem en su lugar, comenzando a caminar hasta su cuarto, pasando lejos de las miradas ajenas.

—Nos echarán a los dos, Mokuba le hizo prometer a Gozaburo que no nos lastimaría. Esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos, quiero, aunque sea… dormir a tu lado. — Esto último, Seto lo pronunció suavemente.

Atem parpadeó. —¿Nos iremos de la mansión? — Preguntó perplejo.

—Yo me iré. — Seto enfatizó.

De inmediato, el tricolor comprendió el mensaje que el ojiazul le estaba dando. A pesar de las ordenes de Gozaburo, de estar tan cerca de la derrota, Seto no se rendía.

Seto tenía un plan.

Aquello decidieron llevarlo a cabo temprano en la mañana, el castaño movió de lugar el espejo en la habitación para poder dormir sin sentir ese ojo detrás de su espalda. Rogaba que al menos le dejaran descansar en paz con su pareja, quien no dejaba de llorar en silencio cuando la oscuridad los abrazó.

Atem le daba la espalda, pero los temblores no pasaban desapercibidos ante los ojos de Seto. Comprendía su angustia y sus temores, había escuchado cada palabra que sollozaba mientras se derrumbaba en la nieve. Seto era consciente de que Atem estaría todo el tiempo pensando en su hermano, buscando el mejor momento para pedirle perdón, prometiendo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para enmendar su error.

Lo que el ojiamatista no se daba cuenta es que él no tenía culpa de nada, lo habían atacado por su punto más débil, así como hicieron con el castaño, y quebraron sus barreras, empero, no estaban indefensos.

Seto sabía lo vulnerable que estaba Atem, aun así, contaba con su determinación a la hora de actuar, confiaba en que el tricolor mantuviera sus espíritus para luchar.

Porque perdieron la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Decidido y con esperanzas, Seto trató de reconfortar a su pareja que parecía tener problemas para conciliar el sueño, lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo cálidamente a su pecho. Atem se giró para enfrentar a su amante, quien lograba consolarlo de la mejor manera. El ojiamatista había prometido sobre la nieve que no volvería a entablar conversación con el castaño.

Le resultaba inevitable que se vio obligado a romper aquella promesa. Seto era lo único que le quedaba, era quien le daba fuerzas hasta el final.

Necesitaba de su amor para no tocar fondo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron antes de que tocara el timbre, se ducharon debidamente y prepararon sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta, antes de salir primero de la habitación, Seto miró fijamente a Atem.

—¿Estás listo? — Le preguntó.

Atem asintió decidido. —Por supuesto.

~•~

Gozaburo se mantuvo posicionado frente a la gran puerta de entrada de la mansión, donde esos dos saldrían de la misma, estaba rodeado de una fila de guardias. Con su espalda enderezada los esperaba pacientemente.

—¿¡Acaso tú también!? — Un grito hizo eco por los pasillos, acercándose a donde Gozaburo se encontraba. Reconocía ese alarido, provenía de su primogénito.

—Parece que estas rodeado de traidores, Seto Kaiba. — Una voz que rebalsaba en soberbia se logró oír a continuación de las quejas de Seto. Ese era el sirviente de prestigio. Parecían estar discutiendo.

Gozaburo no se movió de su lugar, pues oía perfectamente los gritos de ambos y era lo único que necesitaba hacer.

—Estaba aliviado de que por lo menos me iría contigo, creí que me quedaba una persona en el cual confiar. ¡Pero me equivoqué! — Seto discutió.

Una carcajada pareció salir del ojiamatista. —Eres muy predecible, Seto, fuiste demasiado fácil de manipular. Todo salió de acuerdo con mi plan. — Gozaburo frunció el ceño, perplejo al escuchar eso de parte del sirviente. —Solo fuiste un juguete sexual, los dos la pasamos bien, pero sólo uno podía ganar. Y ese fui yo. — Añadió.

Se escuchó a Seto bufar. —Que gran victoria, ahora tú estarás fuera de la mansión también ¡y conmigo! — Insistió.

Otra risita escapó de los labios del tricolor. —Tienes mucho que aprender. — Dicho esto, Atem comenzó a caminar hasta el pasillo, encontrándose con la mirada interesada de Gozaburo, Seto le siguió por detrás fingiendo una expresión completa en frustración.

Atem no llevaba nada en la mano mientras que el castaño tenía unas maletas y una mochila colgando de su hombro.

—¿Tú no llevarás tus cosas? — Gozaburo le preguntó al sirviente, cruzándose de brazos.

Atem sonrió pícaramente. —No será necesario, lo único que llevo conmigo es un trato que podría convenirte.

—¿De qué hablas? — El hombre se mostró indignado, como si insultaran su inteligencia. Sin embargo, Atem no mentía, definitivamente había captado su interés y llevaba una mirada de que sabía de lo que hablaba.

El sirviente dio unos pasos seguros hacia el mayor, fijando sus ojos. —Creo que yo podría serte muy útil con respecto a tu negocio. Escuché que Pegasus renunció, y ahora que otro de tus… asistentes— Atem señaló despectivamente a Seto. —, se va de la mansión, supongo que quedarías tú solo contra el mundo entero. ¿No crees? Mokuba es demasiado pequeño para siquiera firmar un contrato. — Pronunciaba sus palabras con una voz suave, que entraban tentadoramente a los oídos de Gozaburo, quien bufó y profundizó su ceño fruncido.

—Tú eres un enclenque, no me servirías de nada.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, este enclenque ha logrado seducir a bastantes empleados tuyos, y unos cuantos conocidos que encontré en la fiesta. Si les preguntas, por supuesto que lo negarán, no querrán admitir que tuvieron sexo con un hombre que tenía ciertos rasgos femeninos. Inmediatamente los echarías como hiciste con este imbécil. — Atem de nuevo señaló a Seto, quien gruñó ruidosamente.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste mentirme!? ¡Dijiste que era el único! — Seto reclamó, intentando acercarse al sirviente de forma violenta, siendo detenido por uno de los guardias.

Atem mantuvo su sonrisa cínica. —Me decepciona que recién ahora te enteres de que sólo me importó el poder, Gozaburo fue más astuto, él jamás confió en mí. — Le dedicó una mirada orgullosa al hombre mencionado, llamando su atención entera. —Como no somos tan diferentes, Gozaburo, creo que podríamos hacer un gran equipo. No, yo estaré a tu servicio. — Atem se inclinó haciéndole una leve reverencia.

Gozaburo mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, pero pronto calmó su expresión y se dedicó a sonreír ligeramente.

—Sabes qué decir para convencer a alguien. Aceptaré que seas mi sirviente, ocuparás el lugar de Seto, y recuerda que me servirás eternamente. — Encendió un cigarro, y comenzó a fumarlo despreocupadamente. Atem alzó el mentón.

—Tuve la arrogancia de creer que llegaría a ocupar tu puesto, supe que estaba equivocado cuando me ganaste en mi propio juego anoche. Me humillaste frente a todos los sirvientes, y al mismo tiempo, lo lograste humillar a mi exjefe, que eso no fue tan malo. — Soltó una risita.

—¡Maldito! ¡Teníamos un plan! — Seto gritó con su voz quebrada, tratando de liberarse del agarre de los guardias. —¡No puedo creer que tú también caigas en su manipulación, Gozaburo!

Gozaburo no se volteó a mirar a su hijo, se mantuvo fijo en el pequeño sirviente frente a él. —Te equivocas, yo no fui quien cayó en la manipulación.

La sonrisa de Atem se amplió.

Los guardias arrastraron a Seto hasta la puerta, acompañándolo lejos de la mansión, mientras Atem quedó caminando al lado de Gozaburo, quien se convertiría en su nuevo jefe. Con quien había comenzado los negocios.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

Pasos rígidos se dirigieron hacia el sirviente que se hizo notar con sus gritos, Atem envolvía el mango del látigo con sus finos dedos, preparándose psicológica y físicamente para atacarle a una persona inocente que solo pronunciaba verdades y revelaba la injusticia. Sin darse cuenta, nublando su mente, el ojiamatista ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearle y hacerlo sangrar, su mirada fría penetró lo poco que le quedaba de coraje a aquel muchacho flacuchento y frunció sus labios.

Alzando su brazo, tratando de que este no temblara, intimidó a su alrededor al enseñar su arma; estiró y luego dejó caer su mano con fluidez y energía creando un agudo sonido que causó que todos los espectadores se cubrieran los oídos, no por el ruido en si sino por el acto que estaban por presenciar.

* * *

 **Muchas graciasa mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) por corregir este capitulo :'D**

 **Gracias a ustedes, lectores, por su apoyo constante y por seguir esta historia hasta el final. De verdad me emociona que haya tenido tan buen recibimiento.**

 ** _Mokuba y Yuugi:_ ¿Les sorprende que les haga un apartado a estos dos? Pues, a mi sí. Resulta que al escribir y releer unas cuantas veces este cap me doy cuenta de la relación que hay entre ellos. Mokuba es el hermano menor de Seto, quien al parecer haría CUALQUIER COSA por proteger a quienes ama, hasta traicionar a su propio hermano. Pero no le echemos la culpa de esto porque el niño estaba entre la espada y la pared. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, estas eran las cosas que Seto quería evitar cuando le pidió a Otogi que se lo llevará fuera de la mansión. Por el otro lado, tenemos a Yuugi, quien no se entera de lo que sucede a su alrededor aun, quien no es capaz siquiera de despertar a su hermano cuando este decidió tomarse una pequeña siesta luego de una paliza. Yuugi todavía tiene mucho que entender y aprender. Sobre todo ahora que sabe un poco de la verdad. ¿Lo perdonará rapidamente? A diferencia de Seto y Mokuba que rapidamente se entendieron, aunque hay una gran diferencia de edad, esta bastante claro que Mokuba y Seto tienen un mejor vínculo que Atem y Yuugi, ellos inmediatamente perdieron sus lazos en cuanto se expuso el video. No se tomó los segundos para hablar con él y saber la versión que Atem tenía sobre los hechos.**

 **Dudó de él y lo acusó. Eso y nada más.**

 ** _La botella:_ Antes de que digan nada, comprobé por mis propias fuerzas que una botella de plastico llena con agua es capaz de romper la pantalla de un televisor. También me atrevo a decir que la única razón por la cual hice que los sirvientes bebieran agua en botella es nada más por esta escena. Lo que sucedió en este capitulo, al menos lo del video, estaba planeado desde el mero primer capitulo y no podía esperar a llegar a esta parte. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡No se olviden dejar su opinión, ya sea buena o mala!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	24. La paciencia es una virtud

_**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene 'leves' pensamientos suicidas y contenido sexual explícito.**_

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

El dolor y la rabia eran los únicos sentimientos que se apoderaban del corazón de Yuugi, sus oídos ocupados por las palabras de sus amigos que lo llenaban intencionalmente con confort, que resultaban casi inútiles, porque Yuugi eliminaba todo pensamiento que involucrara a Atem. El resentimiento crecía, y solo la necesidad de ahogarse en su almohada mantenía viva su existencia.

Al mismo tiempo, Anzu y Honda estaban tan perplejos como Yuugi. Honda mantenía el enojo en sus palabras cuando Anzu sólo demostraba más y más preocupación, sabía que Seto Kaiba era una persona diferente a la que podía mostrarse, al menos eso se le ocurrió cuando sucedió lo de Bakura y al ver la mirada de Atem al hablar sobre él, quería tener la esperanza de que las cosas eran diferentes. Sin embargo, tener ese escenario frente a ella, lo que la pantalla había enseñado definitivamente no era una simple edición, la reacción de Atem lo decía todo. ¿Quién haría algo así? Seguro fue con la intención de humillarlo.

Al pensar esto, la chica sentía lastima por su amigo, aun así, no sabía qué pensar exactamente sobre Atem. Jamás imaginó que se acostaría con su jefe, aquel que le hizo sufrir tanto a él como a su hermano, y como a todos en el lugar. ¿Por qué lo haría? Atem era mucho más astuto que eso, no podría ser algún tipo de plan ¿o sí? Sería ir demasiado lejos.

Anzu descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Yuugi, logrando que este detuviera sus pasos. —Yuugi, ¿no crees que Atem haya sido…? — Tragó un poco de saliva antes de pronunciar. —…tú sabes, ¿…abusado? — Preguntó casi con temor.

La chica sintió el hombro del chico tensarse, y era porque el otro estaba riendo ligeramente. —¿No viste lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, Anzu? Yo no me perdí ningún detalle. Atem nos mintió; ¡Me mintió! — Enfrentó su mirada con la de la chica, mostrando sus ojos rabiosos en lágrimas. —Creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor para poder salvarnos, para mantener nuestras vidas tranquilas, pero él no… — Se detuvo al quebrarse su voz, apretando sus puños dolorosamente.

El timbre sonó y todos los sirvientes en el comedor tuvieron que alzar sus miradas para observar a las dos personas frente a ellos, posicionados casi en el centro donde Seto Kaiba solía pararse mientras daba las tareas. Allí estaban el hombre mayor de bigote grueso y cabello bien peinado hacia atrás con traje elegante y el joven sirviente tricolor que había sido humillado anteriormente.

Los sirvientes restantes habían tenido la orden de permanecer en el comedor en la mañana luego de las duchas, Yuugi y su grupo habían tardado un poco en sentarse en las bancas, pero en cuanto vieron a Atem al lado del jefe Gozaburo Kaiba, no tuvieron otra opción que dejarse caer sobre los asientos, porque sino caerían al suelo.

Atem mantenía una mirada firme, casi llena de arrogancia, mientras el otro hombre lo rodeaba discretamente con su brazo, como si marcara su territorio sobre todo su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, parecían camaradas. Esto generó que la rabia en Yuugi aumentara.

—¡Atención! — La voz grave de Gozaburo hizo eco por toda la sala, estremeciendo a los sirvientes que atendieron a su llamado. —Desde el día de hoy que habrá unos cambios por aquí, su jefe Seto Kaiba ya no rondará más por este lugar. Ya que, su excompañero, Atem Mutou, se _encargó_ de él. — Atem tragó pesado ante aquellas palabras, mantuvo sus amatistas en el suelo intentando aceptar la imagen que estaban creando sobre él.

Ya había hablado de esto con Gozaburo en el despacho, le harían creer a todos los sirvientes que Seto Kaiba había desaparecido, pero más que nada, que había muerto y todo gracias a Atem. Solo para imponer el miedo, como había sucedido con Bakura.

Si de esto dependía la libertad de todos, Atem lo aceptaría.

Aun así, en cuanto Gozaburo dijo tales palabras, la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí, comenzó a gruñir y murmurar, llegando a los oídos del hombre, quien sonrió macabramente al alcanzar un grito de parte de un sirviente rebelde. —¿¡Qué hicieron con Seto Kaiba!? ¿¡Acaso terminó en el mismo río que Bakura!? — Atem tembló oyendo eso, se podría decir que algunos de sus compañeros parecían callados, pero algo cambió en ellos que les dio cierto valor para seguir murmurando, para emitir algún sonido de queja y demostrar que todavía eran personas con libre albedrío.

Eso le dio cierta esperanza a Atem, no le importaba si recibía el odio de todos ellos, con tal de que todos tuvieran el coraje de hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener viva su libertad, él estaba satisfecho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos sintiendo a Gozaburo apretarle su hombro firmemente. Atem alzó el mentón, manteniendo su actuación. —Demuéstrale a esa lengua floja lo que es el respeto. Es tu momento para demostrarles quien manda ahora.

Atem tragó pesado de nuevo, pero no demostró su nerviosismo. Sus manos siempre estuvieron detrás de su espalda, con aquel látigo que Gozaburo le había entregado de Seto, era hora de que él lo usara.

De que les arruinara la esperanza a sus compañeros porque todavía no era el día para ser libres, todavía no estaban listos. Atem se pondría la máscara del enemigo, y fingiría ser uno, rogando por que la oscuridad de su actuación no lo consumiera completamente.

Pasos rígidos se dirigieron hacia el sirviente que se hizo notar con sus gritos, Atem envolvía el mango del látigo con sus finos dedos, preparándose psicológica y físicamente para atacarle a una persona inocente que solo pronunciaba verdades y revelaba la injusticia. Sin darse cuenta, nublando su mente, el ojiamatista ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearle y hacerlo sangrar, su mirada fría penetró lo poco que le quedaba de coraje a aquel muchacho flacuchento y frunció sus labios.

Alzando su brazo, tratando de que este no temblara, intimidó a su alrededor al enseñar su arma; estiró y luego dejó caer su mano con fluidez y energía creando un agudo sonido que causó que todos los espectadores se cubrieran los oídos, no por el ruido en si sino por el acto que estaban por presenciar.

Sin embargo, no hubo grito de dolor, nada desgarrador ni angustiante, solo la mesa había sido ligeramente marcada cuando el látigo rozó violentamente la superficie de esta.

Lo que hizo Atem fue una amenaza, inexpresivo como cualquier criminal, el muchacho frente a él temblaba a pesar de que ninguna herida había quedado sobre él. Este nuevo jefe daba incluso más terror que Seto Kaiba, quien golpeaba sin avisar, miraba frío, pero sabías cuando habías hecho algo mal. En cambio, Atem, su anterior compañero de trabajo, a quien veía a lo lejos con su hermano mellizo, mostrándose tan inocente como todos los que estaban aquí, era ahora uno de ellos y quizás algo peor.

Parecía un demonio caído del cielo. El brillo de sus ojos y la suavidad de su rostro le daba un aspecto diferente, lejano a la crueldad, mirándolo mejor cuando le soltaron la cadena, él era atemorizante.

Atem sabía que era el momento de hablar, trató de concentrar su rigidez en su garganta para dejar de observar a la primera persona que comenzaba a tenerle miedo. Le dio la espalda. —¡Todos ahora me pertenecerán, deberán obedecer a todas mis palabras porque lo que acaba de suceder era solamente una amenaza, la próxima vez la mesa no será lo único que quedará marcado! — Sus ojos estaban secos, si hubiera dicho esto a solas, si siquiera se hubiera visto a sí mismo en el espejo decir todo eso, habría soltado las lágrimas. — _Es por el bien de todos._

—¡A trabajar!

~•~

Terminado su discurso y la actuación completa, Atem reprimió la necesidad de ir a buscar a Yuugi, aun sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y sabiendo que Gozaburo todavía tenía la vista fija en él. Debía proceder con cuidado, por eso, se dirigió a su habitación—mejor dicho— a la antigua habitación de Seto Kaiba que ahora le pertenecía a él. Ya no estaban sus cosas, su ropa, o incluso el espejo con aquella cámara.

Parece que Seto se deshizo de él antes de irse.

Eso significaba que la privacidad había regresado a ese cuarto, quizás no por mucho tiempo. Atem aún se sentía observado.

Detrás de él estaba Isono. Atem había heredado los guardias de Seto, incluso los que le guardaban rencor, pero estaba aliviado de que tanto Isono como Fuguta eran los únicos que aún le tenían respeto, y sabían la verdadera situación.

Atem no estaba solo. Aunque, en este preciso momento deseaba estarlo.

—Isono. — Pronunció tímidamente.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¡No me digas 'señor'! — Atem soltó nerviosamente.

Isono inmutable, asintió. —Lo siento, Atem. — El hombre se sintió extraño al llamar a alguien superior por su nombre directo. Todo este tiempo acompañando al señor Seto y viendo lo importante que esta persona era para él, pudo observar la forma de ser del mismo. Haría lo que pudiera para ayudarlo y que se sintiera cómodo, ese era su deber.

Atem tenía sus ojos pegados al suelo, sus hombros caídos, casi derrumbado y con frío abrazando su cuerpo entero. —Por favor, te pido que vigiles las cámaras con Fuguta en la noche. Quiero hacerle una visita a mi hermano. — Dijo débilmente. El mayor pareció vacilar. Atem frunció su ceño. —¿Cuál es el problema? — Preguntó bruscamente.

—N-Nada, es solo que, quizás sería más conveniente que espere unos días antes de hacer algo así de arriesgado. — Isono sugirió.

El tricolor apretó sus puños, sin ánimos de que le discutieran, y se enderezó solo para gruñirle a la persona que supuestamente obedecería cada una de sus órdenes. —¡Esto no puede esperar! ¡No se supone que debas aconsejar, sino obedecer! — Atem exclamó, mirando a los ojos—más bien, los anteojos negros— del hombre frente a él. En comparación, Atem era pequeño a su lado, pero trataba de mostrarse más alto y grande que el contrario.

Aun así, se escuchó a sí mismo, reflexionando en los pocos segundos de silencio, volviendo a aflojar sus hombros y agachar abatidamente su cabeza. —De hecho, tienes razón, mejor esperaré un par de días más. — Atem se corrigió antes de que Isono asintiera a sus órdenes. —Ahora, déjame solo. — Pidió, dejándose caer en la cama.

Isono obedeció y se marchó.

Fue entonces que el joven ya a solas consigo mismo, se permitió liberar lo que había reprimido desde que se despertó. Sus lágrimas salieron sin remordimiento y sollozos escapaban entre sus dientes, cubriéndose con el dorso de su mano sus ojos humedecidos. Temblaba sobre el colchón, esperando algún tipo de confort, presionando su propia cabeza al rogarle a su destino que todo terminara pronto.

Pensaba en Yuugi cada vez que la tristeza se asomaba constantemente por su garganta. No obstante, sollozaba otro nombre.

—Seto…

Aquel nombre quedó guardado entre las cuatro paredes, nada de sus pertenencias había permanecido en el lugar, eso pensó Atem hasta que sus narinas encontraron algo conocido. El joven se aferró a las almohadas, sintiendo un aroma peculiar, algo que todavía no se desvaneció de sus memorias ni tampoco del lugar.

Atem hundió su nariz en la suave tela de la almohada, queriendo intoxicarse con la fragancia de su amado, trataba de no llorar pensando que sus lágrimas limpiarían el aroma, aun así, no podía evitar que una lagrima pasara por su mejilla, abrazando desesperadamente la almohada como si la fuerza con la que la estrujaba traería de vuelta su amante.

Suspiró cansado, sus parpados cerrándose de a poco, sumiéndose en la dulce esencia que todavía invadía su interior, despertando la nostalgia. Atem se levantó de pronto de la cama, sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza. Su pecho dolía, pero eso no le importaba. Debía quedarse despierto, y soportar la angustia, tragándose el odio del resto en silencio, para así lograr la libertad.

Se levantó de la cama, y salió del cuarto, listo para su primer día de trabajo.

~•~

Durante el receso, Yuugi y su grupo se reunió esta vez en la habitación del mellizo, la cual ahora tenía una de las camas vacías. Ninguno había presenciado el primer castigo de su nuevo jefe, ni tampoco le habían echado un ojo, Atem no se hizo presente con ninguno.

Aunque, Yuugi temía que Atem lo buscaría durante el receso, a pesar de que desde que reapareció en el comedor, dando esa imagen tan diferente de sí mismo, no se habían visto a los ojos. Yuugi no reconocía a su propio hermano y eso le dolía bastante. La forma en que levantó ese látigo de manera fría y amenazante, solo le hacía crecer un sentimiento de confusión y rencor que no podía deshacer, al menos que consiguiera una explicación.

Que seguro no la recibiría, y de todas formas…

—No quiero ver a mi hermano. — Yuugi masculló, abrazándose a sus propias rodillas, sentado en su cama. Sus amigos lo rodeaban. Anzu le insistía en que podría haber otra razón, que Atem posiblemente no haya sido siempre así.

Yuugi debería reconocerlo, pero viéndolo tan cegado y dolido, Anzu no podía encontrar una respuesta.

—No te culpo, ahora se volvió uno de ellos, siempre me dio mala espina que se juntara tanto con Seto Kaiba, aunque saber que ahora él desapareció misteriosamente solo me confunde más. — Honda pronunció disgustado.

Anzu arrugó su propia pollera. —Quizás… tu hermano no era quien decía ser. — La chica añadió vacilante, resistiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. — _Parecía tan diferente, no podía ser el mismo con mirada torturadora de esta mañana. —_ Pensó.

Jounouchi era el único que se mantenía apartado en la conversación, apoyado en el borde de la ventana enrejada, observando hacia lo poco que se veía del exterior, con sus brazos cruzados. La chica notó su silencio después de mucho tiempo. —¿Jounouchi? ¿Tú que dices? No hablaste casi nada desde anoche.

El rubio ni se volteó. —Yo no soy quien debe hablar, sino Atem. — Dijo firmemente.

—Lo sé, pero ¡debes tener una opinión al respecto! — Anzu insistió, recibiendo la frustración del muchacho.

—¡No voy a opinar cuando no conozco la entera verdad! ¡Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Yuugi! ¡Estás hablando de tu hermano como si no te importara! — Jounouchi dirigió sus palabras hacia su mejor amigo que se acurrucaba en el rincón de su cama. Yuugi no le dio respuesta, ni siquiera con un gesto. —¡Responde, Yuugi! ¡No lo resolverás evadiendo el problema! — Presionando un poco más al nervio de su amigo, sintió al tricolor apretar sus puños.

—¡Vete de aquí, Jounouchi-kun! ¡Váyanse todos! — Gritó el chico, soltando sus lágrimas.

Honda fue el primero en levantarse, luego Jounouchi le dio la espalda con un pesado suspiro. Anzu estuvo unos largos segundos sentada al lado de Yuugi, nada más mostrando su preocupación con silencio, el muchacho tenía el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, y ella vacilaba al acercar su mano para reconfortarlo. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros, Yuugi habló. — Vete, Anzu, por favor. — Le rogó.

Anzu tragó saliva, y asintió, levantándose para salir de la habitación luego de sus otros amigos.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, se permitió sollozar y maldecirle al aire, a sus amigos, a los sirvientes, a Gozaburo, a Seto Kaiba, a su hermano, pero más que nada a sí mismo.

Jounouchi tenía razón, Yuugi admitía en privado su cobardía, toda su rabia acumulada en su interior desde la primera frustración vivida, había estallado cuando eso se plasmó en la pantalla, los sonidos emitidos por aquella voz conocida solo atormentaron su noche. No quería recordar lo que vio ni mucho menos quería procesar las imágenes que pasaban por aquel aparato. Era imposible.

Yuugi apretaba su propia cabeza como si muchas voces se acumularan en sus oídos y solo crearan un eco incomodo que le prohibiera pensar correctamente, su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y sentía como si algo estrujara sus intestinos mientras esos sonidos hacían eco en su interior.

La voz de su hermano sonaba una y otra vez, no pronunciaba palabra más de aquel nombre que repetía con tanto deseo; sus gruñidos se tornaban agudos como el de una dama que llegaba al momento culminante de su canto. Pero, mantenía una parte grave y suave que le permitía reconocer que ese quejido que rebalsaba placer era de su hermano mellizo, Atem.

Eso solo le generó una intensa punzada en su pecho, tiraba de sus cabellos tratando de callar esos sonidos y nada lo conseguía, solo se repetía y aumentaba su volumen cuanto más rogaba por el silencio. Jadeaba pesadamente, maldiciendo constantemente, una sensación de nauseas comenzaba a sumarse a su molestia. Las lágrimas no permanecían en sus ojos y empapaban casi todo su rostro, apretando sus dientes como si fueran a romperse.

—Basta…— Mascullaba.

 _PUM PUM_

 _Ah…_

Un suspiro.

Yuugi casi rasguñaba su cabeza. —Cállate. — Gruñó.

 _PUM PUM_

 _¡Ah! Seto…_

Un pesado jadeo. Un gemido.

 _¡Seto!_

Yuugi trataba de encerrarse más en su propio cuerpo, pegando sus piernas a su pecho, rodeando sus muslos con sus propios brazos y clavando sus ojos en el hueso de sus rodillas, como si eso fuera a cegarlo de todas las imágenes que se formaban en su mente. Podía ver a su hermano riéndose mientras disfrutaba del acto sexual, burlándose completamente de lo ingenuo que era su mellizo.

Los gemidos se mezclaban con carcajadas, hasta que solo sonaba la venenosa burla, con una mirada fría proviniendo de esos ojos amatistas que antes de pisar esta mansión lo miraban con suavidad y cariño.

—Era todo mentira…— Murmuró Yuugi. —¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una razón… Atem no es…— No podía pronunciar una palabra más cuando quedó ahogada en sollozos, logrando soltar nada más un nombre, con una mezcla de ira y pena. —Atem…— Lloraba.

Días pasaron, Yuugi no recibía rastro de Atem, pues él casi nunca se hacía presente para vigilar sus acciones como sirviente, tal como Seto Kaiba solía aparecer algunas veces. Yuugi recordaba mucho mejor el rostro de los guardias de mirada fría que el de su propio mellizo.

El joven tricolor tenía de compañera a Anzu, quien vagamente le dirigía la palabra algunas veces teniendo en cuenta lo tenso que estaba el muchacho en busca de su mellizo que era su jefe ahora. Empero, ya una semana había pasado y no actuaba como tal. ¿Cuál era el futuro de todos? Esa pregunta volaba por la mente de Yuugi al no reconocer los planes precisos de Atem.

En la tarde, después del receso, Atem se quedaba encerrado en su habitación cuando no iba a dar vueltas por los pasillos para vigilar a otros sirvientes. Al principio era observado con rabia y rencor, pero a medida que fueron sucediendo los silencios amenazantes y los castigos en los cuales Atem intentaba mantenerse firme e inexpresivo, los sirvientes se consideraban más débiles que el ojiamatista, por lo tanto, denotaban terror cuando este se acercaba a ellos. Difícil era lidiar con gente que no conocía y aun así era consciente de su inocencia, teniendo que tratarlos injustamente; rogaba por que Yuugi no fuera uno de esos que lo desobedecieran, bastante con que mandaba otros guardias para que lo vigilaran así no tendría que verle la cara, imposible era imaginarse lo que haría si tuviera que ser obligado a castigar a su mellizo.

Atem quería evitar a toda costa aquella situación.

Hasta que llegó el día en que Yuugi harto estaba de que su hermano no le dirigiera la mirada, ni emitiera siquiera un sonido de queja ante su presencia. Incluso cuando le asignaron las tareas, Atem enviaba a los guardias para que hicieran ese trabajo. Yuugi sabía lo que estaba pasando con su mellizo, al menos tenía claro de que este no quería verlo.

Yuugi decidió obligarlo.

Anzu trató de detener a su pareja que esta se acercó a uno de los guardias para provocar, creando un alboroto que él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, esforzándose por que su mellizo lo escuchara desde la esquina lejana donde estaba posicionado observando a otros sirvientes. Yuugi no estaba muy lejos, Atem trataba de que lo estuviera. Fue inevitable tener que mirar hacia su dirección, cuando escuchó los gritos y la discusión que su mellizo había creado.

—¡Quiero ver a mi hermano! ¡Tienes que dar la cara, Atem! — Yuugi lanzaba esas palabras dirigiéndose a los guardias, quienes inmutables estaban esperando a la orden del jefe.

Atem se fue acercando a pasos lentos, esperando unos minutos para que Yuugi se cansara y dejara de gritar, era imposible. Yuugi estaba siendo demasiado persistente, poco le importaba Anzu que no quería ser metida en ese lio, menos se concentraba en todo su alrededor, solo fijaba sus ojos en Atem, su hermano, deseando que el ojiamatista le devolviera la mirada.

Los guardias comenzaron a tirarle de su cabello, teniendo a Atem posicionado a su lado, viendo como obligaban a Yuugi a arrodillarse, mientras sus mechones rubios parecían que estaban por ser arrancados. Atem tragó pesadamente aquella imagen, fingiendo frialdad.

—¿Querías verme? — Pronunció, sosteniendo un tono grave en su voz, quedando sus manos abrazadas detrás de su espalda. Yuugi concentró su mirada en su hermano que finalmente tenía sus ojos sobre él.

Aun así, se sentía tan lejano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estás evitando? — Yuugi gruñó, y a la vez, se notaba el dolor al hablar. Atem reprimió sus propias emociones.

—No tengo razones para estar vigilándote a cada rato, no eres un sirviente que cause problemas, por lo tanto, no mereces ningún tipo de atención. — Atem trató de actuar indiferentemente. —Sin embargo, como te portes cual histérico, te enfrentarás a un castigo severo. Es mi primera y única llamada de atención para ti. — Dijo al darle la espalda a su mellizo.

Yuugi resistió una lagrima. —¿Por qué no me castigas ahora y te sacas el gusto? — Estaba sorprendido de que su hermano le hablara como si fuera un cualquiera, le amenazara como a otros sirvientes y le diera la espalda constantemente. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Atem comenzó a alejarse, eso no le detuvo de decir unas últimas palabras. —Porque la paciencia es una virtud, Yuugi.

Eso, lo dijo en serio. Trataba de que su mellizo comprendiera el significado de aquello, calmara su rabia justificada hacia él y pudiera siquiera meditarlo por unos pocos minutos. Deseaba poder llevarlo a su habitación, donde no había cámaras, pero trataba de cuidar cada uno de sus pasos, sabiendo que Gozaburo estaría mucho más atento que antes. Atem debía hacerlo esperar a Yuugi al menos unos días más, pasar desapercibido y meterse en el bolsillo aquel hombre.

Atem intentaba volverse tan frío como el hielo, convertirse en alguien peor que Gozaburo; lograría lo que Seto jamás pudo, y no se dejaría llevar por su actuación. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para dominar la manipulación de Gozaburo y a la vez, mejorar las cosas con Yuugi. Para eso, debía controlar sus propias emociones.

Luego del encuentro con Yuugi, el ojiamatista se encerró en su habitación, la única privacidad que podía tener para enterrar su rostro en la almohada y dejar que las lágrimas quedaran marcadas ahí. Detestaba tener esa necesidad de llorar casi todas las veces que debía sostener el carácter, estando a solas con su alrededor, sabiendo que debía resolver el conflicto cuanto antes, dudoso de cuál sería la manera correcta.

Necesitaba ayuda, un consejo, un compañero que le hiciera saber que no estaba solo y …

…que no era un monstruo.

De pronto, su celular había vibrado dentro de su pantalón. Sobresaltado, Atem se sentó en la cama, secándose sus propias lágrimas para revisar el teléfono con temerosa curiosidad.

Aquel aparato que el ojiamatista sostenía en manos, lo recibió hacía poco; antes de despedirse de Seto, el ojiazul le había prestado tal teléfono para que se comunicara con los contactos importantes, sean Isono, Fuguta e incluso Mokuba de ser de mucha urgencia. Por supuesto que Gozaburo no debía estar enterado de esto, porque al menos que Gozaburo le diera uno de esos, estaba claro que Atem no tenía que mantener contacto con nadie.

Atem prendió la pantalla del celular, viendo como un pequeño cartel le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido. El ojiamatista sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando leyó el principio de este sin abrirlo aún.

 _No entres en pánico. Soy Seto. Conseguí un nuevo…_

El tricolor definitivamente no había entrado en pánico, sostuvo una ligera emoción que se permitió sentir al estar completamente a solas, abriendo el mensaje impacientemente para leerlo en su totalidad.

 _No entres en pánico. Soy Seto. Conseguí un nuevo teléfono adecuado para esta situación, consideré necesario el que sigamos manteniendo el contacto, es por eso por lo que te di ese celular. (Creo que ya te lo expliqué) Necesito que me informes todo lo que hayas hecho, visto e incluso pensado durante cada día. Más que nada, necesito saber cómo estás._

 _Responde en cuanto puedas._

Atem leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, asegurándose de que no fuera una mentira. El contacto no llevaba ninguna foto, por lo que esto le alteraba su calma, la única información viable que este mensaje entregaba era la del celular privado que el castaño le había dado, pero más allá de eso, nada le afirmaba que era _su_ Seto quien estuviera enviándole ese mensaje. Es por tal motivo que Atem se arriesgó y decidió llamar.

Su propio pie temblaba nerviosamente al escuchar el tono persistir. El tricolor casi cortaba la llamada cuando sintió que ya había pasado un minuto sin recibir respuesta, hasta que, para su alivio, la voz de su amante se pudo escuchar proviniendo del teléfono.

Atem sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—¿Cómo estás? — Seto preguntó para romper el silencio que se había creado por unos segundos.

Atem se secó las lágrimas que cayeron sin avisar. Tragó saliva sin saber qué contestar realmente. —Estoy bien. — Murmuró débilmente.

El ojiazul suspiró. —Creo que soy la última persona a la que deberías mentirle. — Respondió suavemente. Incluso estando detrás de un teléfono, Seto podía entenderlo a la perfección, no era prejuicioso, no guardaba algún tipo de rencor por haber sido separado de Mokuba otra vez, y, sobre todo, Atem podía ser honesto con él y no sufriría las consecuencias por ello.

Atem mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de hablar. —Me siento tan perdido y solo. Todavía no pude hablar con Yuugi apropiadamente, tengo que fingir ser un frío torturador y estoy harto de ser consciente de que tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé exactamente lo que debo hacer. — Trató lo mejor que pudo de que su voz no se quebrara.

—Conozco ese sentimiento. Lo importante es que logres superar tus emociones, y no caigas en tu propia actuación, no olvides nunca quién eres, Atem. Recuerda todo lo que lograste hasta ahora tú solo. — Dijo con firmeza. El ojiamatista llevó su mano a su pecho, recordando nada más lo sucedido hacía unas semanas, tal humillación que parecía tener lejos el perdón. Seto sintió la tensión en su pareja. —No permitas que la culpa te domine.

Atem se sobresaltó, su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, pero comenzaba a comprender las palabras del castaño. No soportaba el odio que los ojos de Yuugi reflejaban, ni tampoco el sostenerle una mentira más, sin embargo, si seguía manteniendo esos sentimientos que lo dejaban vulnerable solo arruinaría aún más las cosas y todo se echaría a perder.

Él no estaba solo, Seto estaba con él.

Eso le recordaba…

—¿Lograste alojarte en algún lado? — Le preguntó, preocupado.

Una risa engreída provino de la otra parte del teléfono. —¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que encontré un lugar. No está muy lejos de la mansión, pero pasaría desapercibido. Aunque dudo que Gozaburo esté muy concentrado en buscarme, por ahora. — Esto último casi que lo había murmurado.

Atem frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que debes mantener los ojos abiertos, Gozaburo no es tan fácil de engañar como yo lo había pensado. Sé que no puedo pedirte que no hables con Yuugi, solo te diré que seas precavido, y elijas un momento adecuado para hacerlo. Incluso hablando conmigo ahora estás tomando un riesgo. — Seto pronunció con tal seriedad que Atem se estremeció.

Arañó las sabanas, sus latidos acelerándose al pensar en que estaba siendo observado, a pesar de la ausencia de cámaras en este cuarto nunca debía estar confiado. Luego de lo sucedido, tenía que tomar todo con pinzas.

No pudo evitar sentir su propia mano temblar que casi no podía sostener el teléfono. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan temeroso? ¿O quizás ya estaba cansado? Faltaba poco para que anochezca, otro día más terminaría y de nuevo se preguntaba cuando sería el momento adecuado para hablar con Yuugi.

—¿Viste a Mokuba? — Una pregunta tímida interrumpió sus pensamientos, Atem atendió al tono lleno de preocupación proviniendo de Seto.

Apretó sus labios. —No, aun no. Estoy seguro de que él está bien, Seto, no te preocupes.

Seto suspiró de nuevo. —Será mejor que vayas colgando, no quiero que nos descubran otra vez.

Atem tragó su decepción, de verdad necesitaba seguir escuchando la voz de Seto. Tenía que ser realista, su tiempo con el ojiazul se limitó bastante. —Está bien, trataré de mantenerte al tanto. — Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio de los que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse; sentían que sería la última vez que se hablarían.

—Te amo. — Seto pronunció de pronto, con tal suavidad y a la vez una pasión que solo pudo sentirse en la respiración que rozaba el teléfono.

Atem reprimió su molesto nudo en su garganta, y forzó una sonrisa. —Y yo a ti.

~•~

Otra semana tuvo que resistir Atem, evadiendo la mirada filosa de su hermano, buscando desesperadamente el momento preciso para iniciar una conversación con él. El problema no era solo conseguir la privacidad, ni el tiempo, sino las palabras y la forma correcta de dirigirse a Yuugi. Atem trataba de desvanecer la culpa y esta era reemplazada por la vergüenza. Detestaba sentirse así con su propio mellizo, es como si se hubieran distanciado y jamás se dio cuenta de eso.

Lo decidió, cambiaría las cosas. Empezando por mejorar su relación con Yuugi, solo de esa forma avanzaría en algo.

No tenía tiempo para preguntarle a Seto su opinión, sus charlas solían ser pocas y era solo un intercambio de mensajes de texto. Lo cual era frustrante, Atem ya se había resignado.

Respiró hondo en su habitación, habiendo llegado la noche y terminándose las ultimas tareas del día. Atem conocía el horario perfecto de la mansión para escabullirse, ya habiéndole pedido a Isono que saliera a comprarle algo por él. Si preguntaban, solo se mostraría como un zorro caprichoso.

Después de todo, la actuación era su arma maestra. Ya aguantó varias semanas, lo que significaba que su trabajo no iba tan mal.

Se sacudía las manos constantemente pensando que las llevaba sucias, aun cuando las había lavado tres veces en la mañana, tres en la tarde y cuatro en la noche. Pasaba el tiempo temblando su propia pierna, contando las veces que su talón golpeaba el suelo, parpadeando un par de veces para deshacer el peso en sus ojos. Cuando no trataba de limpiarse las manos, pasaba sus dedos por su cabello alborotado, tirando inconscientemente de este con una fuerza que le quitaba un poco el estrés.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Con temor a acercarse a esta para abrirla, solo dejó salir unas palabras firmes. —Pase. — Sorprendido quedó cuando ninguna figura alta y esperada se hizo presente en el cuarto sino un niño; pequeño, con cabello negro y largo que abrazaba a sus hombros, y una mirada que denotaba preocupación. Atem corrió hasta la puerta para cerrarla y alejar al niño de todo punto de vista. —¿Mokuba? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó desesperado.

No perdió oportunidad para notar que Mokuba estaba vestido diferente, con unos shorts azules, un chaleco que combinaba y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello. —Tranquilo, pude pasar desapercibido por las cámaras. Gozaburo creyó que no tenía la astucia para engañarlo, y tuvo razón en su momento, pero ahora soy diferente. — Mokuba sonaba incluso más seguro que su propio hermano mayor, Atem quedó casi atónito al oírlo y ver un brillo determinado en sus ojos.

Para nada comparable con un niño que necesitaba protección de sus mayores. De todas formas, Atem estaba preocupado.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien, Mokuba, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar. — El ojiamatista pronunció, sintiéndose arrepentido luego de emitir aquellas palabras. Era inconveniente que Mokuba se apareciera justo ahora que tenía el tiempo indicado para ir a ver a Yuugi, sin embargo, no podía darle la espalda al niño. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Suavizó su tono de voz.

Mokuba se sentó en la cama, como solía hacerlo cuando su hermano ocupaba esta habitación. —Hablaste con mi hermano, ¿no es así?

Atem se estremeció. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

El niño se mantuvo inexpresivo. El tricolor observó lo diferente que se veía. —Me ocupé de rastrear el teléfono que mi hermano te dio. Leí los mensajes que te mandabas con él. — Explicó.

—Si tú pudiste rastrear mi teléfono, entonces, Gozaburo…— Atem comenzó a decir, sintiendo un nudo en su pecho.

Mokuba sacudió su cabeza. —Para nada, Gozaburo todavía piensa que soy un niño indefenso que llora por su hermano, pretende quedar bien conmigo para así manipularme. Finjo aquella actitud para engañarlo, desde que estuve aquí con Otogi pude descubrir muchos puntos ciegos y atajos que me permitían manejarme sin ser observado. Suelo meterme en el centro de control de las cámaras, fue allí donde pude acceder a tu teléfono con una de las computadoras. — Atem se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido de la inteligencia del hermano menor de los Kaiba. A la vez, esperaba que le durara bastante, que pudiera sobrevivir estando al lado de Gozaburo porque Atem no estaba muy seguro de si haría un buen trabajo protegiéndolo, estaba bastante inestable desde hacía muchos días. No dejaba de pensar en Yuugi incluso ahora hablando con el pequeño.

Aun así, hubo algo a lo que Atem no hizo oídos sordos. —¿Por qué Gozaburo querría quedar bien contigo? Ni siquiera lo intentó con Seto, él no asentiría a los caprichos de nadie. — El ojiamatista observó desconcertado.

—Quizás no, pero mientras yo me mantenga bajo su control, mientras piense que yo todavía estoy en un limbo en el cual necesito un guía para decidir, entonces él estaría tranquilo. Necesita asegurarse de que tendrá un heredero cuando su tiempo llegue al límite. — Explicó.

Atem bufó. —Creo que falta mucho para eso.

—Yo no. — Mokuba respondió de inmediato, confundiendo aún más al contrario. —Mi padre está mal de salud. — Dijo con indiferencia, escapándose aquel título familiar que mal le quedaba a un hombre como Gozaburo.

Sudor frío pasaba por la nuca del tricolor, su garganta se le había secado y su boca se mantuvo abierta inconscientemente, completamente atónito miraba casi incrédulo al niño que seguro se mostraba de sus propias palabras. Quería preguntar el por qué, asegurarse completamente de que eso era verdad, saber exactamente el tiempo que le quedaba. No sabía si celebrar internamente o no.

Ante el silencio de Atem, Mokuba se decidió a seguir. —¿Seto nunca te contó cómo fue que lo envenenó? — Atem sacudió su cabeza en respuesta. Mokuba suspiró, preparándose para explicar. —Seto lo había provocado lo suficiente como para que aceptara una partida de ajedrez, ya que estas requerían demasiada concentración y tiempo, turnos después mi hermano pidió una taza de té, observando atentamente que Gozaburo lo pidiera también. Las únicas hierbas que él había pedido para el té eran venenosas, así que los sirvientes sin saberlo estarían preparando un veneno bastante peligroso, todo porque Seto sabía a la perfección que Gozaburo no revisaba las compras que sus sirvientes hacían, al menos no en ese momento. Fue el crimen perfecto, cuestión de tiempo para que él bebiera de su té y acabaran interrumpiendo la partida porque comenzaba a toser incontrolablemente, cayendo desmayado de su asiento. Seto tardó varios minutos en llamar a emergencias, pensando que en cuanto los médicos llegarían ya sería demasiado tarde pero no fue así.

Atem se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos. —Pero Seto no recibió ningún castigo sino un sirviente.

Mokuba asintió. —Sí, por favor no se lo menciones, ya se culpa bastante por eso. — Dijo sonriendo torpemente mientras se rascaba su nuca. —Nuestro padre estaba tan furioso que no se le ocurrió por ningún segundo que Seto tendría la valentía de envenenarlo. Pudo sobrevivir, pero le quedaron consecuencias, aunque ya estaba enfermo mucho antes de ser envenenado. — Su tono pasó a uno más serio.

El ojiamatista arqueó sus cejas. —¿Y qué tiene que ver esto, entonces?

El niño lo miró fijamente. —Que ese mismo día que asistió al hospital, le diagnosticaron un cáncer en su pulmón.

Atem rasguñó sus propios brazos sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose tenso y a la vez incrédulo. —Quisiera pensar que es verdad, pero no vi que Gozaburo sufriera mucho de esa enfermedad, incluso fuma como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mokuba soltó una risita irónica. —De hecho, no habrá un mañana para él si sigue fumando así. Gozaburo no creyó en ese diagnóstico e hizo lo que quiso, sin embargo, ahora está comenzando a padecerlo. Hace unos días tosió mucha sangre y no lo pudo ocultar de mí. Está vulnerable.

—¿Por qué Seto no me dijo todo esto? — Suspiró.

—Porque todos estuvimos incrédulos acerca de esto, no sufrió ningún síntoma hasta ahora. Es cuestión de tiempo para que continúe afectándole. — Mokuba se levantó de la cama. —Quería que le contaras esto a Seto, ya que puedes comunicarte con él.

Atem asintió, aun así, apretó sus puños. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Esperar a que la naturaleza hiciera la suyo y muriera por su enfermedad? Ni siquiera esa idea lo dejaba con un final feliz. Siquiera pensar en Gozaburo muerto le daba satisfacción.

¿Por qué se resistía tanto a pensar en que la única solución era su muerte? ¿Por qué le daba lástima?

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Escóndete. — Atem ordenó rápidamente al niño, quien aceleró sus pasos y se arrastró debajo de la cama, quedándose ahí. Una vez seguro de que no había rastros de la presencia del pelinegro, se permitió decir: —Puede pasar.

—Señor, quiero decir, Atem, le traje el helado que me pidió. — Isono hizo su aparición con la dicha bolsa con helado en mano, entregándosela al pequeño tricolor, quien suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias, Isono. — Le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Compraste helado? Guau, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí. — Mokuba bromeó mientras salía de debajo de la cama, asustando a Isono. —Hola, Isono. — Saludó como si nada.

Isono hizo una reverencia nerviosa. —Buenas noches, señor Mokuba.

—Ah, mírate todo formal conmigo, y a éste lo llamas por el nombre. ¿Qué te pasa? — El niño señaló a Atem, sonriendo maliciosamente, logrando que Isono se ruborice ligeramente.

—L-Lo siento, es que el señor, ¡quiero decir! Atem, no le gusta que lo trate formalmente. — El guardia respondió nerviosamente.

Mokuba rio. —Vaya que saliste caprichosito, Atem. — Le guiñó un ojo al tricolor, quien se mostró incomodo al respecto y solo apartó su mirada. —¿Por qué el helado?

Atem arrugó la bolsa al apretar su agarre, indeciso de si ser honesto. —Por Yuugi. — Murmuró.

—¿Qué? — El niño arqueó sus cejas. —¿Vas a ir a ver a Yuugi?

—¿Qué esperas que haga? — Atem respondió bruscamente, mostrándose impaciente e indeciso.

—Es lo último que deberías hacer, puedes arreglar las cosas más tarde, pero estás en la mira, Atem, yo te sugiero…

—¡Tú no tienes nada que sugerirme porque esto es culpa tuya! — Soltó de pronto, interrumpiendo la calma del niño y clavando la daga justo en sus sentimientos, viendo su quiebre lentamente mostrándose en su rostro. Atem pudo sentir el arrepentimiento crecer, queriendo calmar su propia furia. —L-Lo siento, Mokuba, no quise…

—Haz lo que quieras, después de todo, tienes las cosas más claras que yo. — Mokuba dijo sin muchos ánimos, pasando por al lado suyo chocando su hombro con el brazo del ojiamatista. —Isono, ¿podrías escoltarme hasta mi habitación? No es muy lejos. — Pidió amablemente. Atem quiso cortarse la lengua cuando vio los ojos del niño brillar en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La puerta se cerró, quedando Atem solo con su culpa. Sacudió su cabeza, sin dedicarle mucho tiempo al asunto para que el helado no se derritiera, y antes de que Fuguta dejara de vigilar las cámaras.

Salió de la habitación después de un minuto o dos, sin ver rastro de Mokuba e Isono. Suspiró, caminando precavidamente por los pasillos hasta la habitación de su hermano, aquella que anteriormente era suya también. Trataba de que la bolsa no hiciera mucho ruido en el silencio y la oscuridad de la mansión, parecía que todos habían terminado ya con sus tareas y se habían ido a dormir. Supuso que Yuugi estaría ahí, entonces.

Llegando a salvo a la puerta reconocida, se atrevió a abrirla sin preguntar, encontrándose con la luz encendida en la habitación, Yuugi ya vestido en su ropa para dormir, mirando con cierta melancolía a la ventana. Se volteó entregando una expresión de decepción al enfrentarse de nuevo con su hermano mellizo.

Atem hizo lo mejor que pudo por forzar una sonrisa, pero nada había salido honestamente.

Yuugi caminó hasta él, de forma casi amenazante; la furia que este le mostraba, le daba tanto dolor como susto a Atem. —¿Viniste a castigarme? Creo que no hice nada para llamar tu atención. Jamás lo hice. — Pronunció con todo el resentimiento que podía dar.

Atem reprimió la angustia, y se decidió a hablar. —Fue una amenaza vacía, Yuugi, sabes que nunca te haría daño. — Insistió débilmente.

—Creí que jamás te meterías con quien nos hizo daño, pero me temo que me equivoqué, no solo lo hiciste, sino que me lo ocultaste. — Se volteó, enseñándole la espalda.

El ojiamatista tragó saliva. —Yuugi, pensaba decírtelo, jamás creí que eso sucedería y de verdad lamento que lo hayas descubierto de esa forma. — Agachó su cabeza, tratando de mantener firme su voz.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — Se volteó a mirarlo despectivamente. —¿Y por qué de pronto eres la mano derecha de ese hombre? Dijo que 'te ocupaste' de Seto Kaiba. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Lo mataste acaso?

Atem no se atrevió a levantar el mentón, resistiendo la presión que recibía de parte de su mellizo. —Yo jamás le haría eso a Seto… Kaiba, ni tampoco soy la mano derecha de Gozaburo. Hice todo esto para liberarnos, Yuugi. — Su nudo en su garganta logró quebrar su voz, intentó que las lágrimas no se salieran.

—Te faltó responder algo más.

Lentamente, Atem alzó finalmente su mirada, mostrándose vulnerablemente arrepentido. —Tenía miedo de contarte… — Murmuró.

—¿Contarme qué? ¿Qué te acostabas con nuestro jefe? — La forma en que este lo había pronunciado, le causó una dolorosa punzada en el pecho a Atem.

—No es tan así, Seto es una persona diferente, yo… me enamoré de él. Tenía miedo de decírtelo porque no sabía qué ibas a pensar sobre mí. Solo quería lo mejor para ti. — De nuevo agachó su cabeza.

—Ocultarme la verdad definitivamente no fue lo mejor, Atem. — Yuugi respondió firmemente.

Atem tragó de nuevo, ocultando un poco más su expresión cuando sintió las lágrimas caer. Se secó rápidamente, y se mostró, fingiendo una leve sonrisa luego unos largos segundos de silencio. —Te traje helado, es tu favorito. — Lo sacó de la bolsa y se lo extendió a su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos temblaban.

Si Yuugi lo estaba mirando con rabia antes, ahora estaba brillando en odio, al menos eso era lo que Atem sintió. Pronto el bote con helado dejó de quedar en sus manos para ser lanzado brutalmente al suelo cuando una palmada dejó ardiendo sus nudillos. Yuugi bruscamente le apartó sus manos, y quedó el helado derramado en el suelo.

—¿¡Sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar mientras tú vivías tu historia de amor!? ¡Creí que estabas sufriendo cada día, que yo era un inútil que no podía protegerte! ¡Incluso te oculté esto para que no te culparas! — Yuugi se remangó para enseñar la cicatriz notoria en su muñeca. Atem se estremeció.

Yuugi se…

Yuugi trató de…

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no se enteró de eso!?

—Yuugi… ¿Qué…? — No supo qué preguntar primero, ni qué decir, sus ojos fijos en la cicatriz rojiza y morada casi profunda en su muñeca, estaba claro que Yuugi tenía la intención de acabar completamente con su propia vida. Pero no sucedió, alguien tuvo que detenerlo.

—Yo también te guardé un secreto con Seto Kaiba, tu 'amado' fingió que nada había pasado y yo también lo hice. Fue él quien me salvó, supuestamente porque no quería quedarse sin sirvientes. — El tricolor suavizó su voz, apartando su mirada con cierta vergüenza, quedando confundido en su interior.

Atem llevó su mano a su propia boca, su corazón latiendo a mil. Seto sabía de esto, y jamás se lo dijo.

De pronto recordó…

— _¿Dónde está mi cúter? — Atem preguntó con insistencia, sin encontrar por ningún lado aquel objeto defensivo._

 _Seto se mostraba tenso, pero se mantuvo firme al contestar. —Ya no lo necesitarás. Estoy prohibiendo esa clase de elementos. Los sirvientes están más expuestos a lastimarse a sí mismos y a otros también. Es prevención._

Seto le mintió, sobre su hermano. Yuugi estaba pasando por una crisis y él jamás lo supo, él…

—¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta porque te estabas metiendo en la primera cama a la que te llevaron! Y de eso se trató tu vida aquí, quien sabe, quizás tus moretones no venían de los castigos exactamente. — Yuugi dijo venenosamente.

Atem apretó sus dientes, y un chasquido proveniente de una bofetada se hizo resonar en el lugar.

Yuugi quedó callado, y carecía de sorpresa cuando sintió el golpe venir a su rostro, llevando su palma a su ardiente mejilla. Un minuto o dos pasaron, que ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, solo se miraban con horror. Atem jadeaba en furia, angustia e impotencia, la mano que usó para golpearlo la alejó rápidamente de su hermano, dando unos pasos hacia atrás con terror en el corazón. Temblaba terriblemente, enterándose de lo que había hecho.

Jadeaba cada vez más fuerte a medida que su horror aumentaba, su pecho dolía terriblemente, pero sus lágrimas no salían, a pesar de que la tristeza predominaba. Antes de oír algo de parte de su mellizo golpeado, Atem escapó. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando ruidosamente la puerta.

Yuugi quedó a solas con sus lágrimas, dejándose caer sobre sus propias rodillas. — _Me lo merecía._

El joven no odiaba a su hermano, no pensaba realmente todo lo que le había escupido. Sólo estaba dolido y confundido, deseaba demasiado ver a Atem y a la vez no, cuando finalmente se encontró con él en 'privado', no supo qué hacer.

Pero jamás quiso que las cosas terminaran así.

Ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor para pedirle disculpas, o si siquiera debía hacerlo.

Todo había acabado para ellos.

~ᵒ~

Atem se había encerrado de nuevo en su habitación para nada más y nada menos que llorar. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había dolido más. Miraba a sus propias manos temblorosas, recordando perfectamente el sonido de su palma haciendo contacto violento con la mejilla de su hermano mellizo, con quien pretendía arreglar las cosas.

Jamás lo supo; jamás lo había imaginado. Yuugi trató de suicidarse quién sabe cuándo, y nunca se enteró de tal situación. Seto lo sabía, se lo podría haber dicho, porque él era consciente de lo importante que era Yuugi para él. Si hubiera sucedido eso con Mokuba se lo hubiera dicho sin dudar, incluso si Seto se sentía culpable después de aquello, lo hablarían y arreglarían el asunto juntos. Pero ¿ocultarle algo tan importante? Seguramente no lo hizo porque pensaba que Atem le echaría la culpa.

Atem formó una sonrisa quebrada. Por supuesto, si todo esto es su culpa. Yuugi está así por culpa suya.

De Atem.

De todos.

Yuugi no hubiera pasado por esto si Atem no hubiera aceptado este trabajo aquí; si Kaiba no lo hubiera aceptado en este lugar; si Atem no se hubiera acostado con Kaiba.

Todo es su culpa.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Cuándo!? — Se preguntaba desesperadamente tirando de sus cabellos. Sacó de su bolsillo el celular, viendo su conversación con Kaiba, apretando el aparato con tal fuerza que sintió que se quebraría. Lanzó furiosamente el teléfono hacia una pared, viendo como este se rompía y la pantalla derramaba sus pedazos.

Ya no sabrá nada de él, no lo volvería a ver.

Todo había acabado.

No…

Todo acabaría pronto.

Dio unos pasos hasta la cama, movió las almohadas desprolijamente y de allí reveló la pistola que Kaiba le había dado, sosteniéndola con total firmeza, esta vez siendo consciente de que la munición estaba puesta.

Se puso su chaqueta y su bufanda, guardando en el ancho bolsillo el arma con el cual acabaría todo.

Esto empezó por culpa de Kaiba; por su propia culpa.

Solo necesitaba dos balas; una para la cabeza de Kaiba y otra…

…para sí mismo.

Se permitió salir de la mansión sin mirar a su alrededor, sin preguntarse quién lo observaba y quién no. Completamente cegado, caminaba sobre la nieve, alejándose sin dudar de aquel lugar.

Kaiba le había enviado su dirección, él la tenía en un pequeño papel abollado. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para encontrarlo.

~ᵒ~

Seto daba vueltas por la pequeña habitación en su hotel, las luces apagadas y solo la iluminación de la ciudad le daba un leve brillo, miraba nerviosamente por la ventana pensando que la respuesta la recibiría ahí. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, encendía constantemente su celular para revisar sus mensajes, sin recibir ninguno esperado.

¿Qué rayos había pasado con Atem? ¿Y por qué no le llegaban sus textos?

¿Lo descubrieron? ¿Le pasó algo?

No tenía manera de averiguarlo sin ir directamente a la mansión. O quizás sí…

Tenía que preguntarle a Isono, él seguramente sabía la respuesta. Rápidamente le escribió un mensaje sin saludar, y lo envió. La contestación llegó un minuto después, pero para Seto había sido una eternidad.

Lastimosamente no era lo que quería oír—o leer, en todo caso— apretó el celular furiosamente.

 _Lo siento, señor Seto, lo he estado buscando y no encuentro rastros. Si llego a saber de él, se lo diré inmediatamente._

—Maldita sea. — Masculló el ojiazul.

Tomó su abrigo, se puso los zapatos y salió a buscarlo por su cuenta.

~ᵒ~

Mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos para dejarlas abrigadas, y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo entre sus dedos aquella arma que daría fin a esta injusticia. Su mirada estaba sin brillo, las pocas personas que pasaban a su lado ignoraban su presencia, solo era un joven normal dando una caminata nocturna, nadie se imaginaría la historia que llevaba ese cuerpo.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró en el puente, siendo tentado por la ligera marea del rio debajo, acercando sus pies al límite que le dejaba el barandal, sosteniendo su peso en la barra, dejando caer sus ojos sobre el agua que lo llamaba. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo, así como su pecho, deseaba que su cuerpo fuera lanzado a las aguas frías, pero sabía que esa no era la forma perfecta ni justa de acabar.

Tenía una misión y la iba a cumplir. Primero, debía terminar con Kaiba, después se ocuparía de sí mismo.

Ignoró los llamados del rio y siguió caminando.

~ᵒ~

A Seto no le importaba que su chaqueta no estuviera cerrada, ni siquiera se ocupaba de que el frio no invadiera su cuerpo porque su fuerza mental se concentraba en que sus ojos se fijaran en las personas adecuadas, en los rincones y veredas donde Atem podría estar, sabiendo perfectamente que era casi imposible que el ojiamatista haya escapado de la mansión a menos que haya sucedido algo que lo dejara completamente vulnerable. Sabía que no debió haberlo dejado solo, tendría que haber pensado otro plan.

Quizás estaba en el despacho de Gozaburo siendo castigado cruelmente. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de que esos pensamientos no lo bloquearan, aun así, apuró el paso.

Se estaba acercando al puente, pocas personas pasaban por ahí, y ninguna le llamaba la atención. Tampoco ese joven con cabello tricolor, teniendo su nariz hundida en la bufanda tal y como Atem solía hacerlo.

Un segundo…

¡Que el frío le permitiera pensar!

¡Atem estaba frente a él! No lo dudó ni por un segundo, podía reconocer perfectamente a Atem, sin confundirse con Yuugi.

Podía ver que el muchacho caminaba hacia él, pero no lo estaba mirando sino al suelo. Se mantuvo en su lugar esperando que Atem se permitiera mirar un poco más hacia arriba y verlo finalmente.

Eso sucedió, el ojiamatista enseñó su mirada fría y se quedó posicionado a una distancia respetable.

Atem lo miró como si hacía mucho no lo hubiera hecho, como si tuviera que tomarse el tiempo para reconocer aquel rostro que le hizo feliz unas cuantas veces. Aquellos labios que había besado con tanto deseo, esos ojos que penetraban los suyos y ese cabello que tanto amaba sentir. Su mano en su bolsillo ancho acarició la culata del arma. Aquel gesto pasó desapercibido, cuando su expresión se suavizaba al no resistir la distancia.

Los sentimientos que no gritaban durante su fría caminata se habían acumulado en su corazón, obligándolo a soltar el arma en su bolsillo, olvidándose de que existía cuando saltó a los brazos de su amante y lo besó con fervor. Seto correspondió la acción sosteniendo su cuerpo completo, sin dejar que los pies tocaran el suelo, sin revisar si alguna persona a su alrededor los estuviera mirando. No les importaba, porque no los matarían por sus actos estando lejos de aquel lugar donde no eran libres.

Lágrimas finalmente se dejaron caer sin control de los ojos amatistas, mientras los labios hacían su labor y acaloraban su cuerpo helado, con la hermosa calidez que los brazos del castaño le entregaban. Atem abrazó a su amado como si jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Se permitió sentir el consuelo.

~ᵒ~

Los dos se refugiaron en la habitación del hotel de Seto, cerrándose la puerta, Atem no tardó ni un segundo en regresar a las firmes manos del ojiazul, invadiendo el interior de su boca como si anhelara encontrar algo ahí. Recibía lo que tanto anhelaba, el calor y cariño que calmaba sus temores y acababa con su desesperación.

Se quitaron los abrigos, dejándolos caer en el suelo.

Saboreaban la sensación de los cálidos fluidos compartiéndose ante el contacto, la caricia de los labios deseándose sin exigir demasiado. Hasta que sus cuerpos respondieron enteramente, con ligeros cosquilleos, encendiendo la llama que se retuvo por mucho tiempo. Los brazos se soltaron, intentando sostener esos musculos que en cualquier segundo podrían escaparse.

Atem ya cerraba sus ojos, entrando profundamente a la boca de Seto, su lengua intentando acceder y enredándose con la del ojiazul; sus manos hundiéndose en el cabello suave y castaño, mientras intentaba romper toda distancia al pegar su cuerpo con el del adverso, quien ahora succionaba y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

La pasión se iba encendiendo, causando que su beso fuera más profundo y vehemente; como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. Sus respiraciones se tornaron pesadas, logrando que ambos se separaran por unos segundos para tomar aire, sin embargo, Atem no podía detenerse, quería seguir sintiendo a su amante y saboreando cada parte de su ser, así que sus labios ahora se ocupaban de besar su mejilla, luego su mentón y bajando hasta el cuello del ojiazul, quedándose ahí.

Su lengua no podía resistir un segundo más que debía probar la piel de su amado, con besos cortos y también dejando ligeras mordidas, no pudo resistir a presionar su boca en su nuez, con pequeñas lamidas, pero luego succionando levemente, sabiendo que dejaría una marca.

Escuchaba los suspiros de placer que Seto dejaba salir.

Latía, todo latía ferozmente ante la llama que aumentaba su calor; ya no podía resistir estos deseos e impulsos que lo llevaba a querer—no— exigir más. El más alto lo alzó sin pedirle permiso para dejarlo sobre su regazo, dejándose caer en la cama de dos plazas, sintiendo el ligero peso de Atem sobre su cuerpo.

Desvistieron sus prendas superiores, rápidamente calentando lo que quedaba helado en sus cuerpos al rozar sus pieles y unirse lo más que lograban. Seto reposaba sus manos sobre los glúteos de su amante, acariciándolos como si de eso dependiera su inmortalidad, sintiendo a la vez los suaves besos en su garganta. Por alguna razón, lo que más deseaba el ojiazul era sentir la danza de sus lenguas otra vez, aquel encuentro entre fluidos significaba algo muy importante para Seto, era un sentimiento que extrañaba con fuerza. Por eso enredando sus dedos en el cabello tricolor, guio la boca de este hacia la suya sin recibir mucha queja de esto.

Los dos parecían estar ebrios en deseo. Anhelando más calor.

Su peso hundió ligeramente el colchón, pronto el cuerpo de Atem se encontraba encima de Seto, sin tomarse dos segundos para esperar a unir de nuevo sus labios en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Atem parecía perder el control, ahogándose en su propio placer al sentir los labios húmedos sobre su piel, como si le dejara pequeñas quemaduras al morder. Sus suspiros ya lograban que Seto sintiera sus pantalones un poco más ajustados que antes, y Atem pudo sentirlo con su rodilla.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la boca del ojiazul ante la presión en su entrepierna.

Mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su mandíbula, llevaba su mano lentamente por su abdomen hasta su cintura, se dispuso a masajear sus pezones, pellizcando de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que quedaran erectos y firmes.

Los gemidos sonaban bajos, pero era lo único que ocupaba los oídos de Seto Kaiba, oyendo sonidos que jamás había escuchado de parte del joven de ojos amatistas. Era como música. Quería más de eso. Ahora tenían la libertad de hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, no le permitiría a Atem que retuviera sus cantos.

Quería oírlo, lo anhelaba demasiado.

Atem se sentía ciego, mareado por las sensaciones que lo invadían, y cuando su amante comenzó a lamer sus pezones sensibles, un gemido fuerte rebotó por las paredes mientras los dientes perfectos y refinados de Kaiba lo pellizcaban. Se cubrió su boca rápidamente, con sus latidos acelerándose en angustia. —Puedes gritar. — Seto le susurró, su cálido aliento cosquilleaba su piel sensible.

Se sentía como la primera vez, pero era mucho más intenso. Como si quisieran sacarle todo el jugo esta noche.

Como si fuera la última vez.

Atem liberó su boca, dejando que un gemido sin terminar saliera, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en quitarle completamente el pantalón al castaño. Los delgados dedos del ojiamatista recorrían su abdomen, hasta ir un poco más abajo, rozando la hebilla del cinturón que bloqueaba su paso. Jadeos y tensión se presenciaban en la habitación, el castaño miraba a su amante, admirando sus mejillas rojas en la luz de la luna, y sus labios semiabiertos, dejando escapar el aire.

Una belleza.

Atem desabrochó ese molesto cinturón, con el ruido del frio metal opacando ese susurro que Atem dejó salir repentinamente, diciendo un solo nombre. —Seto. — Afortunadamente, Seto lo escuchó, con la tentación creciendo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se acercó al rostro de su pareja, de su ser amado y mitad que completaba su alma. No apartó sus manos de su pelvis, entrando a su intimidad al meterse por debajo de sus prendas, sintiendo ese intenso calor que aceleraba sus latidos. Su azul se fijaba en su amatista, mientras los labios se acariciaban suavemente, acompañándose con los electrizantes toques que la yema de sus dedos estaba causando. Los sonidos placenteros que Seto emitía se mezclaban con la respiración de Atem, quedando guardados dentro de su boca.

Atem sintió que el tiempo se detenía, nada más teniendo sus dedos envolviendo el calor de su amado haciendo contacto con su miembro palpitante, deseando repetir ese nombre que encajaba perfectamente con el suyo. —Seto…— Suspiró. El ojiazul lo besaba intensamente, su sexo siendo complacido hasta sentirse esa firmeza que tanto se quería conocer.

Los movimientos de pronto se detuvieron, que el castaño gruñó sorprendido. Fue calmado cuando vio que el tricolor comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones. Seto movió su cadera para facilitarle el trabajo, y pronto sus dedos tiraron del elástico de su bóxer, liberando ese calor que necesitaba sentir un poco de aire.

Con su solo dedo índice, el ojiamatista rozó la punta de su ya definida erección, generando un leve temblor en el cuerpo entero del mayor. Tragando saliva, el tricolor agachó su cabeza y su lengua trazó un camino por aquel tesoro ardiente.

Seto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, arañando ligeramente las sabanas de la cama. Un suspiro, un jadeo pesado era lo que se emitía inevitablemente de parte suya, mientras Atem lubricaba de arriba abajo su longitud, la punta se estimulaba con aquella danza cálida que su lengua realizaba, dando con aquella zona sensible que consiguió un sonido muy peculiar de parte de Seto Kaiba. —Atem…— Jadeó. El mencionado levantó su mirada, sin dejar su labor, fijando sus amatistas que penetraban sobre los azules del castaño.

Se estaban diciendo demasiado con nada más ese acto. Sus corazones latieron como si ya no hubiera un mañana. Eran solo ellos dos y el resto del mundo dejaba de existir.

La angustia por ahora estaba desapareciendo.

Sintiendo el miembro palpitar sobre su lengua, la pelvis moviéndose hasta que aquel tamaño rozara su garganta, le dio a Atem la posibilidad de decidir que ya era demasiado, y se soltó. Sus expresiones no cambiaban, se mostraban tan serios como lo eran sus actos, ninguno emitía una sonrisa ni denotaba emoción, solamente expresaban sus anhelos que tantos los entristecían y se dejaban llevar por el clima que los envolvía.

La noche les ofreció un tiempo para dos. Ellos lo tomaron.

Atem regresó a los labios de su amante, abrazando sus mejillas como si soltarlo significaba la muerte misma. Mantuvieron una poca distancia entre sus labios para que nada más las lenguas danzaran juntas, realizaban un puente ensalivado y así como Atem envolvió aquel miembro cálido inferior ahora abrazaba ese pequeño miembro húmedo que placenteramente masajeaba su paladar.

Cuando nada más un camino de saliva los unía, Seto llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del ojiamatista, mirándose fijamente, sentía la húmeda calidez de su lengua, permitiendo que su índice y medio se mojaran completamente con sus fluidos. Un gemido leve se ahogó entre los nudillos del castaño, mientras el mismo ojiamatista se quitaba los pantalones y quedaba en la misma desnudez que su pareja.

Ya no había nada más que ocultar, los dos estaban expuestos.

El mayor guio sus dedos lubricados a la zona inferior del joven, encontrando su entrada levemente extendida para acceder directamente a esta. Un dedo nada más se atrevió a sentir su interior, hasta que irresistiblemente, un susurro le demandó un poco más. —No vayas despacio. — Atem reclamó, inclinándose al oído adverso. —Quiero que entres en mí.

Seto retuvo un jadeo producto de su tentación, permitiendo que dos dedos más entraran en él, escuchando a Atem gemir internamente, extendiendo sus piernas para permitirle más espacio al intruso. Ambos podían sentir sus propios miembros rozarse acaloradamente, esto solo disminuía el dolor que el ojiamatista podía estar sintiendo, nublando su sentido común en el placer que lo inundaba. Sacaba y metía sus dedos, masajeando el interior como si explorara expertamente, recibiendo la bienvenida en el interior de su amante que se ampliaba cada vez más.

Fueron pocas las veces que hicieron esto, y así todo, estaban acostumbrados. Como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente.

Seto lo soltó despacio, ambas manos suyas abrazaban sus glúteos y los estiraban como si quisiera dividirlos un poco más. Atem se enderezó, manteniendo una distancia respetable entre sus rostros, para mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo, alzando su cintura para sentarse cuidadosamente sobre el calor de su amante, dejando que la erección encontrara su camino en sus adentros. Al principio fue despacio, luego resbaló y un peso penetró profundamente su cuerpo, logrando que Atem arqueara su cabeza para gemir—gritar— en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Sus latidos parecían querer escaparse de su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Jamás había logrado escucharse a sí mismo gritar de esa manera, que la lujuria se subía a su cabeza—no— su anhelo por sentir mucho más a su amado, en un encuentro que se alejaba del pecado, y concentraba nada más en las necesidades de desaparecer de la realidad para consolar sus almas en el intenso, desenfrenado y ardiente acto de amor.

Cerró sus ojos, el tricolor mantenía sus manos sobre el abdomen bien definido del ojiazul, sintiendo las respiraciones tensas de este, conociendo los sentimientos placenteros que estaba comenzando a experimentar. Suspiró, como si realmente quisiera hacerlo, sintió como el aire pasaba por su interior y escapaba de su boca profundamente. La calidez los abrazaba a los dos, su miembro liberaba ya un fluido que pronto saldría en abundancia. Lentamente su cadera se movía con fluidez, se alzaba un poco, yendo de arriba abajo estimulando la erección que lo complacía.

Seto acariciaba los muslos delgados de su amante, jadeando cada vez más pesado, mientras los movimientos de a pasos se iba tornando brusco, rápido e irresistible. El ojiazul comenzó a tomar el control, dejando que su cuerpo embistiera el interior de su pareja que sentada estaba, admirando la nueva imagen que le brindaba al ser iluminado por nada más las estrellas y la luna que se reflejaban en la ventana, el sudor que brillaba sobre su piel y el rubor que teñía las mejillas antes pálidas del tricolor.

Gemidos rebotaban y hacían eco en sus oídos, las pequeñas manos abrazándose a su pecho mientras su propio peso le fallaba y se recostaba sobre el mayor, dejando que las embestidas se sintieran más profundas a medida que cambiaba de posición. Como si el placer que pronto llegaba al límite no fuera suficiente, continuaban con brutas embestidas, consiguiendo que la cama reaccionara a los actos de ambos y chocara con la pared.

Atem gemía con un volumen que antes hubiera pensado que sería imposible para su garganta, pero ya estaba ciego, mareado y ebrio por las sensaciones que le brindaba el encuentro entre calores. Se abrazaron mientras las embestidas seguían temblando sus cuerpos, la nariz del ojiamatista hundida en la unión entre el cuello y el resto del cuerpo, inhalando el aroma natural del adverso. Seto enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello tricolor permitiendo que su aliento rozara su oído y le dejara oír como pronunciaba su nombre con semejante deleite.

El punto sensible era golpeado con persistencia, incluso cuando ambos dolorosamente se apretaron al abrazarse, cayendo en el primer orgasmo. Continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Seto volteó a su amante, quedando finalmente encima de él, agitados como nunca, se unieron en un beso hambriento que rebalsaba fluidos humedeciendo las almohadas.

Mantuvo sus embestidas firmes, dejando que las delgadas piernas envolvieran como una bufanda a su cintura, guiando sus movimientos al camino correcto para acabar antes de que el sol saliera.

Ni voltearon a la ventana, ni fijaron la iluminación que había cambiado, que la luna había desaparecido y el sol comenzaba a alzarse.

Se miraron fijamente, en todo ese brillo que denotaba un límite de su desenfrenado acto, que los mostraba exhaustos, pero a la vez persistentes en continuar con sus anhelos, sus ojos exponían la angustia que se callaba dentro de sus corazones.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de dar por finalizado el momento antes de que el sol se mostrara; Atem acarició la mejilla de su amado, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mostró una sonrisa quebrada, antes de besar sus labios por última vez.

* * *

 _Adelanto del ÚLTIMO capítulo:_

 _—Vive por mi y yo viviré por ti._

* * *

 **¡Ups! Qué adelanto más corto. Resulta que prefiero no mostrar nada más del final. Es probable que tampoco lo publique el próximo viernes. No lo sé realmente, pues tengo que reescribir algunas cosas para que el final sea más... delicioso(?) Todo gracias a mi dulce consejera, pos maravillosa Beta Reader, Pharah Kaiba. Te adoro y gracias por trabajar tan duro.  
**

 **Espero sean pacientes, en caso de que estén muy impacientes, les daré un adelanto más porque fueron niños buenos. Pero todo depende de ustedes xD**

 ** _La oscuridad de Atem:_ Iba a separar por asuntos particulares, pero la mayoría representa la oscuridad que Atem lleva en el alma desde que lo nombraron jefe. Se puede hacer una comparación con Seto Kaiba, pues ambos están viviendo lo mismo. **

**Atem perdió a su hermano, en cierta forma, y para rescatarlo decidió volverse en el diablo mismo, a la vez, Atem no puede sostener la mentira, casi que se está pudriendo por dentro y entrando en la locura. ¿Por qué mencioné el hecho de que Atem estaba tan obsesionado con lavarse las manos? Está tan desequilibrado emocionalmente, tan asustado por lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer que piensa que sus manos están constantemente manchadas con sangre y no se las puede limpiar. Por eso fue capaz de golpearlo a Yuugi, se le sumaron muchisimas cosas en la cabeza, en su corazón, que no pudo resistir más y toda la rabia que tenía hacia la situación, hacia Seto y hacia si mismo estallaron contra Yuugi.**

 **Mokuba, Isono y Seto insisten en que Atem no se meta demasiado en el personaje, Yuugi es quien se cree su actuación de pies a cabeza, y Atem acabó creyendose que es la peor basura que Gozaburo.**

 **Me inspiré un poco en la 'locura' que llevaba Atem en la temporada 0 de YGO, la rabia que permaneció en su vida como faraón y despertó con ese rencor, que acabó lanzando su ira para hacer justicia. Borremos la palabra justicia aquí y estamos hechos xD**

 **La última escena que tiene con Seto es realmente importante para leer, de hecho, iba a ser la primera vez de ambos, pero no surgió. Solo iba a demostrar un acto desesperado, sin embargo, significó mucho más que eso. (Y me quedé desde las 2 am hasta las 7am ;v;) Atem estuvo deseperado por contacto desde que lo besó, y se mantuvo encima de Seto por mucho tiempo también, casi que parecía un poquito dominante. Fue completamente a propósito, quería demostrar como Atem trataba de mantener el control sobre la situación, además, estaba en una posición comoda para escapar, si Seto hubiera estado encima suyo, Atem estaría completamente a su merced, y por el momento, faltaba bastante para que eso sucediera. Atem no estaba a merced del amor y la pasión que sentía por Seto, sino por la culpa, la soledad y la rabia. Atem incluso le pidió a Seto que no fuera despacio, ¿por qué? Sabía que a pesar de la costumbre, sentiría bastante ardor en cuanto Seto entrara a él, pues eso era lo que estaba buscando. Quería sentir una presión, un dolor que le hiciera gritar, quería que no quedara nada de su cuerpo ni de su voz, que Seto fuera capaz de borrar sus pensamientos con la pasión que llevaban dentro.**

 **Atem también se quitó la ropa por si solito, justamente por la misma razón. Porque él 'lo tenía todo bajo su control'. Luego, llegó el momento que tuvieron el primer orgasmo y a partir de ahí cambiaron de posición, Atem regresó a ser el mismo, y solo lo manejaba su amor por Seto y sus deseos de estar con él, ahora estaba abajo de su amante y el sol comenzaba a salir. El hecho de que haya llorado demostraba que todavía tenía sentimientos y quería vivir.  
**

 **El amanecer simbolizaría todo ese cambio emocional por el cual pasa el corazón de Atem, pero también, para mi, su escritora (lol) el amanecer a veces resulta deprimente. No me pregunten por qué.**

 ** _¿Quién golpearía a Yuugi? :_ Esto les causará mucha gracia, hice muchos borradores de la escena en la que Yuugi es golpeado, y lo hice con al menos cuatro personajes diferentes. Primero sería Anzu, luego le siguió Jounouchi y entonces, Seto (no sé cómo le haría pero lo iba a hacer) y finalmente me decidí a que fuera Atem. ¡Y por poco me olvido de escribir la confesión del intento de suicidio! Me di cuenta cuando la escena me quedó muy corta y sin emoción.**

 ** _La trampa de Gozaburo:_ Hay una escena borradita en la que Gozaburo le obligaría a Mokuba a decirle a Seto que Atem fue asesinado, y fomentar la enemistad entre los hermanos, llevando a Seto al intento de suicidio al menos hasta que llegara Atem. Pero la escena era muy rebuscada, y Gozaburo ya hizo demasiado por ahora. Quería hacer las cosas de una manera diferente.**

 **Creo que no me olvido de nada, la verdad que este capitulo tuvo muchisimos borradores, así como los tiene el último. ¡Espero que les haya gustado como quedó!**

 **¡Ya llegamos al final! TwT Me gustaría que hagamos algo interesante, dejen en sus comentarios (ademas de sus opiniones) cuál fue su capitulo, arco, escena o frase favorita y si la historia dejará algún recuerdo especifico en sus corazones. ¡Es importante para mi! ¡Gracias por leer! ;v;**

 **¡Nos leeremos el viernes! (espero)**


	25. El fin de la eternidad

**Mejor tarde que nunca, como dije, estos dos ultimos viernes no logré actualizar porque eran epocas de examenes y el capitulo estaba en proceso de corrección.**

 **HAY DOS VERSIONES DE ESTE FINAL VOLANDO POR MI COMPUTADORA**

 **Y esta versión es la que se ganó la mayoría de votos.**

 **¡Espero que a ustedes también les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes_**

* * *

Observaba el sol iluminar la habitación, ahora podía notar la pequeña mesita que estaba posicionada cerca de la ventana. Atem despertó con el recuerdo de anoche, y la depresión de la semana, no podía memorizar cada movimiento que había cometido mientras tenía el arma en su bolsillo, pero sí estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho.

Se volteó en la cama, viendo el rostro dormido de Seto, respirando suavemente sobre su rostro. Atem no sonrió; sintió que había perdido toda emoción y sentimiento que quedaba en su corazón.

Tragó saliva, suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

No se levantó con la misma velocidad que usaría en la mansión, les permitió a sus pies desnudos sentir la suave alfombra. Daba unos lentos pasos hacia la ventana, como si fuera la ultima vez que podría ver el sol iluminar las calles de esa forma. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las personas que esperaban el autobús; en la pareja que caminaba abrazada y contenta; en el niño que brincaba alrededor de sus padres.

Parpadeó y le dio la espalda a la ventana, contemplando el desastre de ropa que habían dejado en el suelo, pero más que nada, se concentró en los sacos que estaban juntos; en aquel bolsillo que llevaba eso que había abandonado anoche.

—Veo que ya despertaste. — Esa voz lo sobresaltó, su cabeza se había volteado casi automáticamente a mirar a la persona que le hablaba. Seto estaba sentado en la cama, con el cobertor tapando de sus muslos hacia abajo. Sus ojos penetraban sobre los de Atem.

—Así es. — Atem murmuró.

Un silencio incomodo finalmente los tenía acompañados.

Seto fue el primero en dar la palabra.

—Quería decirte algo…

—Yo también. — Atem contestó casi inmediatamente. —Tú primero. — Añadió.

Seto arqueó una ceja y suspiró. —Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás no hicimos las cosas bien.

—¡No me digas! Y ahora te das cuenta…— Atem se cruzó de brazos mientras rodaba sus ojos.

—¿No te parece extraño que Gozaburo no haya estado tan presente últimamente? — Seto ignoró el sarcasmo del contrario.

Para este momento, Atem mostró toda su atención ante lo que Seto estaba diciendo. —¿A qué te refieres? — Frunció el ceño.

—Creí que Gozaburo iba a permanecer al lado tuyo por cada paso que dieras, como hizo conmigo en mis primeros días. Sin embargo, es como si su plan siempre hubiese sido el deshacerse de mí. — El ojiazul enterró su rostro en sus manos, pensando cada vez más en el error que había cometido. Atem solo pretendía no entender, para mantener las ultimas esperanzas que le quedaban. —Él solía repetirme que me parecía a ella con cierto asco, supuse que solo era un comentario de rechazo hacia mi madre, pero… es mucho más que eso.

Atem se estremeció. ¿Qué podía significar todo esto? Si tanto odiaba a Seto, ya podría haberlo matado, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

—Quizás lo engañamos bastante bien y por eso no se me acerca. — Atem volteó hacia la ventana, frotándose sus propios brazos en busca de confort.

Seto sólo soltó una risa seca. —Estoy seguro de que fuiste a ver a Yuugi con esa idea, y Gozaburo no hizo nada al respecto. — Aquellas palabras alteraron a Atem, era justo lo que Mokuba le estaba advirtiendo. ¿Qué tal si fue toda una trampa? ¿Y si no estaba listo para este plan y lo había arruinado con simplemente haber aceptado?

¿Lo arruinó todo?

—Caíste en la desesperación. — Seto murmuró. No lo había dicho con intención de herirlo, pero Atem lo había tomado como algo despectivo.

—¡No es cierto! —Se defendió con furia, fijando sus rabiosos ojos en los azules del castaño.

—¿Por eso llevabas la pistola?

El tricolor se sintió atragantarse con su propia saliva, su pecho comenzaba a doler ante el recuerdo de su angustia y de la decisión que había tomado al llegar a este lugar. Si todo hubiera salido como sus sentimientos le mandaban, ellos dos no estarían hablando en este mismo momento.

No, él escuchó a sus sentimientos.

Porque él no quería matar a Seto.

Su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar al ojiazul tener conocimiento de que había estado armado anoche; apartó su mirada, viendo la botella de güisqui sin abrir y un frasco de pastillas derramado sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo no había notado eso?

—Tenías dos balas, dime, ¿la segunda bala para quién era? Si no mataste a Gozaburo con ella aun, eso significa que…

—¡Era para mí! — Atem exclamó angustiosamente. Seto sabía la respuesta, a pesar de que comprendía sus emociones, la tristeza se acumulaba en su corazón.

Era una esquina o la otra. Si Atem no hubiera saltado a sus brazos en busca de consuelo e intimidad, entonces todo habría terminado esa noche para ellos.

Sin embargo…

—Si eres tú quien lo hace, no me importaría morir. — Seto confesó de pronto. Atem abrió sus ojos como platos. — Desde que te conocí que dejé mi vida en tus manos, lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es salvarme, no lo negaré. Pero si un día decides matarme, también lo aceptaré, mientras seas tú quien lo haga. — Seto habló con su brillo azul impactando con los amatistas.

Antes, Atem hubiera pensado que eso era una manipulación, pero…

Seto estaba hablando en serio.

No podía imaginarse a sí mismo disparándole a Seto, no quería pensar en ello. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la idea siempre se le aparecía, porque todavía estaba furioso, aun estaba desesperado. —Seto. — Atem murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza, dio los pasos suficientes para estar cerca del borde de la cama. —Cállate. — Dijo antes de caer sobre él para abrazar sus labios con una triste pasión.

No podía matarlo. No quería matarlo.

—Puedes pensar en matarme, pero jamás vuelvas a pensar en terminar con tu vida. — Seto jadeó, separándose de los labios de su amante, pensando que era más importante decir esas palabras.

Atem en cambio, mantuvo la palma de sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras se le acercaba de nuevo para unir sus bocas. —Cállate. — Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes del acto.

No era la primera vez que se probaban, y esperaban que no fuera la última, lo único que les quedaba en ese momento eran sus labios para juntarse, aun cuando había tanto para hablar, lo sacudían como toda la realidad que los rodeaba. Deseaban que su vida se basara en la pequeña habitación que los refugiaba, y siempre estuvieran desnudos en el cálido acto del amor.

Sin embargo, no era así.

Atem se separó, con tal brusquedad que pareciera que estuviera arrepentido. Regresó a su lugar en la ventana, y pasó sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios. Seto observó sus gestos con mucho cuidado.

—Todavía hay algo más que debas decirme, ¿no es así? — Señaló el ojiazul.

—Tengo mucho que decirte. — Atem respondió firmemente, mirando hacia afuera. —Pero creo que eres tú quien se ha guardado algo desde hace mucho. — Seto frunció su ceño. —Recuérdame de nuevo por qué me quitaste mi cúter.

El castaño tragó pesado. —Ya te lo dije, era una medida de protección.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese sirviente que trató de suicidarse?

Ante la pregunta, Seto sintió sus manos sudar, sabía que Atem se enteró de la verdad, sino no estaría haciéndole esas preguntas, pero como un tonto, continuó mintiéndole con el consuelo de que su amante no fuera tan inteligente y dejara el asunto como estaba.

No soportaría admitirle que le mintió una vez más; no aguantaría verlo llorar por su culpa de nuevo.

—Ya estaba resuelto, no veo por qué…

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que fue Yuugi!? — Exclamó desesperadamente, pequeñas lagrimas escaparon sin avisar cuando parpadeó.

Y Seto…

…estaba temblando.

¿En qué momento comenzó a desear vivir en un mundo de fantasías? En un mundo donde Atem no sufría, donde nadie sufría y todos vivían en paz.

Creyó que su plan estaba yendo correctamente, pero la presencia de Atem en este lugar y su clara angustia y desesperación solo mostraba lo contrario, y para colmo, una pelea más hacía que sus esperanzas fueran inalcanzables.

Seto estaba derrotado.

—No se que hubiera hecho si me decían que Mokuba intentó suicidarse. — Seto comenzó a decir, su mirada estaba oscurecida. Atem lo escuchó atentamente. —No lo hubiera soportado, la culpa me hubiera hundido totalmente y el temor me cegaría. No quería que eso te pasara, así que le pedí a Yuugi que se fortaleciera, por tu propio bien, hice lo mejor que pude para que sobreviviera y no lo hacía pensando en mí, ni siquiera en tu hermano, sino en ti. Ya habías pasado por mucho, y deseaba que tu corazón estuviera en paz, aunque fuera solo un día. No aguantaría ver otra lagrima tuya, Atem, no lo aguantaría. — Hundió su rostro en su mano, sintiendo como el frío crecía en todo su cuerpo, y un nudo en su garganta lo ahogaba hasta detener su respuesta, sabía que su explicación no sería suficiente para que Atem lo perdonara.

Nada era suficiente.

Ni siquiera sabía como tuvo su amor. Y jamás estaría seguro de si lo merecía realmente.

No se perdonaría jamás lo que Gozaburo y él le hicieron.

Poco había tardado en enterarse que Atem se había acercado a él de nuevo, su pequeña mano acariciaba su mejilla, aquella por la cual el tricolor se había inclinado para depositar un suave cariño con sus labios, tan cálido y reconfortante, que Seto soltó un leve sollozo seco. Atem dejó apoyada su sien en la contraria, permitiéndole a sus suspiros rozar el oído de su amante. —Yo tampoco lo soportaría. Seto, no vacilo cuando digo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, quiero pensar que todo lo que sucedió, no fue en vano. Es lo único que me mantiene en pie. Me alejaste de la soledad, trataste de darle fuerzas a Yuugi, y tienes un hermano pequeño que espera por ti cada día. Yo no pienso bajar los brazos, no los vamos a defraudar. — Pronunció con firmeza, enseñándole a su amado una sonrisa determinada. —Vive por mí, y yo viviré por ti.

Y sin emitir más palabras, se abrazaron tan fuerte que pudieron sentir sus propios latidos.

Tanto Seto como Atem tomaron una decisión.

~•~

Yuugi no había dormido nada de nada, sus ojos le pesaban una tonelada, así como su corazón que le ofrecía varias puntadas al recordarle cada segundo su pelea con Atem. Quería ir a verlo y pedirle disculpas, decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Hacía mucho que no se lo decía.

Hacía tanto que no lo sentía realmente.

¿Finalmente se atrevió a odiar a su propio hermano? ¿Aquel que sacrificó tanto por su propio bien?

Pero él se acostó con el jefe que los hizo sufrir, y ahora está torturando otros sirvientes. ¿De verdad se sacrificó?

Un golpe en la puerta aceleró sus latidos, casi que se estaba por hacer el dormido, pero lo primero que sus labios pudieron lanzar fue un: —Adelante. — Su voz estaba ronca.

Su respiración quedó atrapada al ver que no era la persona que él esperaba quien había entrado a su habitación, más bien, era inimaginable que aparecería aquí en un horario como este. Ni siquiera había sonado el timbre que los levantaría para hacer sus tareas.

—¿Jounouchi-kun?

Jounouchi llevaba una expresión sepulcral, casi como la que estuvo teniendo todos estos días, y luego de la discusión que tuvo con Yuugi, el tricolor no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y temeroso.

—¿Viniste a gritarme de nuevo? — Preguntó con cierto arrepentimiento, sintiéndose inmaduro.

Jounouchi se acercó un poco más, sentándose en la cama que le correspondía a Atem.

—Espero no tener que hacerlo. — Suspiró. —Yuugi, creo que a todos nos toca un momento en el que tenemos que poner un pie sobre la tierra. Atem no está, vi a uno de los guardias buscarlo frenéticamente, quien sabe si volverá. — Este ultimo comentario hizo temblar a Yuugi. —Llegado al caso que no regrese jamás, ¿estarías conforme con eso?

Yuugi estaba por responder, pero se detuvo en medio del camino. Hacía unos segundos estaba dudando de si lo amaba realmente, y no podía responder si le importaba o no si no regresaba.

¿A quién quería engañar?

¡Por supuesto que le importaría!

¡Quería volver a verlo! ¡Quería reír, jugar y abrazarlo como solía hacerlo!

¿Qué le había hecho este lugar a su propia persona, a su corazón?

Él amaba a Atem, deseaba verlo una vez más y aunque sea fingir que todo estaba bien. Se sentía bastante sucio al haber pensado lo contrario, al haberle dicho tantas cosas hirientes a su hermano, al siquiera haber pensado que su amor era una burla.

Atem era muy cuidadoso con todas las personas y admitir que estaba enamorado era algo muy raro en él. Si pensaba en frío y recordaba todas las situaciones que apreció actitudes diferentes provenir de Seto Kaiba, todo se iba conectando.

Esa noche de tormenta que Atem trató desesperadamente de escapar.

 _«¡No voy a calmarme! ¡No puedo!»_

 _«¡Vas a tener que hacerlo sí quieres que te suelte! Atem, respira. Piensa en tu hermano, en el daño que le estás haciendo.»_

No era su imaginación, algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos en ese momento, y por eso, Kaiba se estaba preocupando. Él se había ocupado de que Atem no pasara frío, de que durmiera cómodamente en su habitación, al lado de su hermano, sin importarle que eso significaba que tenía que dormir en el sillón.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego?

 _«¿Prefieres que duerma con su ropa mojada y fría? Porque yo no.»_

 _«¿Acaso no te importa Atem?»_

 _«No tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar para salvar tu vida. Tu hermano no sabe aún que hiciste esto, intenté mantenerlo lejos hasta asegurarme de que tú estuvieras bien._

… _sé que, si tú te mueres, Atem te seguiría.»_

Kaiba genuinamente se preocupaba por su hermano, porque…

… ¿Lo amaba?

Sonaba raro pensarlo, era bastante difícil de creer. Sin embargo, tenía cada vez más sentido.

—Veo que te di mucho en qué pensar, teniendo en cuenta que llevas callado por un buen rato. — Jounouchi sonrió ligeramente, sacando a Yuugi de sus cavilaciones. —Me estoy arriesgando a que me odies también, pero vine a decirte que yo creo en tu hermano, y el por qué.

Su amigo sonaba tan determinado, que Yuugi tuvo que llevar su mano a su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera por caerse ante lo que sea que fuera a escuchar de parte del rubio.

—Yo supe mucho antes que ustedes que Atem se había enamorado de Kaiba, él mismo me lo vino a confesar una noche, porque sentía que no sería juzgado. Yo podría haberlo hecho, pero no estaba en ninguna posición para hacerlo. — Explicó.

Yuugi tragó pesado. —¿Por qué?

—Porque yo también me enamoré. — El tricolor se quedó en silencio. Jounouchi decidió continuar. —De hecho, sigo enamorado de Kujaku Mai.

El pequeño sirviente se atragantó con su propia saliva, que su única respuesta fue toser. Hundió sus dedos entre su cabello como si estuviera por caer en la locura. ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar? ¿Qué otras cosas no sabían?

—Yuugi, el amor aparece en los momentos que uno menos espera y con la persona que menos pensabas que te enamorarías. Seguramente a Atem le sucedía lo mismo que a mí, pensaba que una persona tan horrenda como aquella no merecía ser amada. Y aquí estamos nosotros los ingenuos que fuimos los locos que se enamoraron de los mismos. ¿Por qué? Porque empezamos a conocerlos. Este lugar nos quitó lo poco que nos quedaba de pureza y nos volvió locos, pero irónicamente, lo único capaz de salvar nuestra cordura y vidas, fue el amor que nos regaló esta tragedia.

Con su mano en su pecho, Yuugi sintió su corazón latir, la imagen de Anzu apareció en su mente y la culpa de haberla ignorado y rechazado estos días solo aumentaba.

—Tanto Mai como Kaiba también fueron victimas de este lugar, y puedo decir que Atem está pasando por lo mismo que pasaron ellos, al dejar su puesto como sirviente. Ese hombre que estaba a su lado es la persona más manipuladora y asquerosa que pudo haber existido, él se aprovechó de Mai y de su propio hijo, y ahora se está aprovechando de tu hermano, quien hacía lo posible para sobrevivir, y para salvar a quienes amaba. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar a Atem cuando ni siquiera hemos probado el sabor de la lucha? ¿Cuándo no tuvimos el mismo coraje ni la determinación para sobrepasar a la muerte? Atem soportó tus insultos, Yuugi, tu desconfianza; soportó estar lejos de ti y tener que mentirte. Él pudo enfrentar muchas cosas, pero jamás pudo enfrentar la decepción con la que lo mirabas.

Dicho esto, el rubio se levantó de su asiento.

Yuugi estaba tan sumido en las palabras que entraban a su mente y corazón, que casi fracasaba en detener los pasos de Jounouchi, a quien le había tomado la mano para que no se alejara. —¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? — Fue lo único que le preguntó, sus ojos ya estaban brillando en lágrimas.

Jounouchi le devolvió la mirada. —¿Te parece poco? — El pequeño aflojó su agarre, permitiéndole al rubio soltarse y salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Literalmente, aunque Jounouchi le hubiera permitido responderle algo, Yuugi no hubiera sabido qué decirle. Tenía un revuelto de emociones y palabras que vagamente podía organizarlas.

Aun así, estaba seguro de algo…

…que perdonaba a su hermano, y en ningún momento lo había odiado en verdad.

En el pasado hubiera esperado sentado a su regreso, ahora se ocuparía de llamar a su regreso.

Sabía que Atem estaba vivo, en el fondo de su corazón, estaba seguro de que él no se había dado por vencido.

~•~

Cada noche se le hacía más difícil dormir, esta noche había sido una real tortura, no era solamente el hecho de que no podía dejar de toser lo que le incomodaba, sino ese maldito llanto de niño que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

Antes de irse a dormir, Gozaburo tuvo una extraña necesidad de ver a su hijo pequeño, lo hizo desde el marco de la puerta porque todo lo que podía escuchar eran sollozos. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba eso, no un llanto, de esos sí los escuchó y honestamente, ya estaba acostumbrado. Hablaba de los sollozos de un niño, esos que parecían retenerse pero que no podían evitar salir.

Mokuba lloraba en silencio cuando se iba a dormir, Gozaburo jamás se detuvo a pensarlo y jamás le importó. Seto era de hacer lo mismo cuando era pequeño, hasta lloraba cuando dormía. Si se preocupaba, solo criaría unos debiluchos.

Y así salieron.

Esos sonidos que hacían los niños cuando lloraban o gimoteaban eran realmente insoportables, le ocasionó demasiados dolores de cabeza. Tuvo que aguantarlos por muchos años, ¿para qué? ¿Para que lo traicionen de esta manera?

Su primogénito se acostó con uno de sus sirvientes y se dejó manipular por su habilidad de seducción. Lo mismo sucedió con Mai.

Lo mismo le sucedió a él con … _esa_ mujer.

Ella solo evitaba la llegada del éxito, pensó que se estaba volviendo un debilucho dependiente de la aprobación de una mujer que él consideraba su esposa y único amor en su momento. Recordaba las palabras de su padre y se decía a si mismo que le estaba fallando, por hacerle caso en sus primeros años de matrimonio.

Poco a poco se fue soltando de la cadena, eso pensó, hasta que ella tiró con fuerza y él no pudo resistirlo.

La mató.

Era la primera vez que lo decía con esas palabras exactas, aunque lo dijera internamente.

Aun así, decirlo…

…no le generaba ninguna satisfacción.

¿Seguía siendo un debilucho?

Sentía cierto nudo en su garganta cada vez que oía a Mokuba llorar, quizás porque le recordaba a ese día en que acabó con la luz de su esposa, y Seto comenzó con su depresión.

Admitía que había gran cantidad de días en los que se sentía orgulloso de haberse liberado finalmente, y se sentía extraordinario, hasta que un ligero picor de remordimiento quemaba su piel y todo se iba al traste.

Era lo mismo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

No se sentía solamente un picor, sino como si su garganta ardiera en llamas y fuera vomitando poco a poco sus pulmones.

Estaba descubriendo que era un simple mortal…

…estaba aterrado.

Todo comenzó cuando lo vio a ese sirviente actuar de forma impertinente, con tanta arrogancia que le daba deseos de dispararle justo en el rostro, ese rostro que hacía demasiados gestos que implicaban ciertos mensajes ocultos que Gozaburo no podía descifrar. ¡Eso era lo que odiaba de él! No podía descifrar sus pensamientos.

Jamás había presenciado a un sirviente dar semejante lucha, que se atreviera a torcerle la muñeca a su primogénito a quien él tenía tan controlado.

No podía pensar en un contraataque correcto porque la enfermedad lo estaba cansando. Por eso quería mantenerlo cerca, para pensar detenidamente y no perderlo de vista en el proceso.

Era patético.

Sus manos temblaban y era bastante difícil tomar sus analgésicos. Trató de abrir el frasco, lo consiguió, pero las pastillas salieron desparramadas por el suelo.

No iba a pedir ayuda. Tampoco iba a tirarse en el suelo a levantarlas.

No necesitaba los analgésicos.

Él estaba bien.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en su cómodo sillón de su oficina, no iba a salir de su posición, continuaría bebiendo de su café sin pensar en guardar cierta cantidad para tomarse esas pastillas.

Al diablo los medicamentos del doctor, jamás los tomó y no los iba a tomar ahora.

No eran necesarios.

Sostenía la taza, haciendo un doloroso esfuerzo por que el café no se derramara a causa del temblor de sus torpes manos. Maldijo con fuerza, sin pensar en los guardias que estaban fuera de su puerta.

Estaba furioso y frustrado.

La única forma de acabar con ese sentimiento descontrolado era terminar con el _problema_. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Sus manos de pronto dejaron de temblar cuando lo decidió. Buscó su teléfono para llamar a sus guardias, a pesar de la rabia que aun se acumulaba en su garganta, su voz sonaba firme y convincente, fue capaz de ordenarles que trajeran a ese problema a su oficina.

Hoy se iba a deshacer de ese parásito llamado Atem.

~•~

Miraba hacia la ventana de la limusina, manteniendo las palabras que le había dicho a Seto. No fue difícil separarse de él, ya que no sentía que sería la ultima vez que lo vería. Lucharía por que no fuera la última vez.

También lucharía por la comprensión y el perdón de Yuugi, y por la seguridad de todos. No se perdonaría a si mismo si todo lo sucedido haya sido en vano al final de cuentas.

Atem no se había alejado de Seto sin decirle el secreto que Mokuba le había confiado, aun así, respetó el silencio que este le entregó al oírlo.

No había mucho para decir respecto a eso.

Isono se había acercado al hotel para llevárselo de regreso a la mansión, se mostraba aliviado de la presencia del joven, pues admitió su preocupación por su bienestar cuando no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Era la primera vez que viajaba de camino a ese lugar, y no temblaba, no sentía la decepción crecer en su corazón, ni agachaba su cabeza para imaginar lo peor. Estaba decidido de enfrentar lo que sea que sucediera ahí dentro, y sin dejar que su imaginación lo lleve a la paranoia.

Ni siquiera pensó en la pistola que llevaba en su bolsillo.

 _«¿Hacia donde van las almas cuando mueren?»_

Esa pregunta fue aquella que permaneció en su mente por mucho tiempo.

Una vez llegó a la mansión, escuchó el timbre sonar en cuanto puso el pie en el suelo. No miró hacia sus costados en busca de alguien, ni se desvió de su camino hacia su despacho, aunque antes de que pudiera llegar al picaporte, una voz conocida reclamó su atención, y sobresaltado, Atem se volteó a mirar a esa voz.

Yuugi lo miraba con ojos brillosos, sus manos cerradas en un puño tembloroso, y unos labios vacilantes que trataban de emitir una palabra que pudiera representar sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento, pero nada había surgido.

Atem estaba aterrado. ¿Por qué Yuugi lo llamó? ¿Por qué estaba ahí mirándolo con esa angustia?

—Yuugi…— murmuró. — _No me mires así. —_ dijo en privado.

Yuugi volvió a abrir su boca, esta vez emitía jadeos como si le costara decir siquiera una simple palabra, como si no pudiera hablar. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. —¿Puedo abrazarte?

Esta pregunta sobresaltó a su mellizo, quien se agitó de pronto con la extraña necesidad de romper en llanto e hizo lo mejor que pudo para no hacerlo mientras lagrimas caían irresistiblemente y empapaban su rostro cuando asintió débilmente sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar.

Yuugi se acercó a él sin pensar y se aferró a su hermano como si su vida dependiera de eso. Necesitaba ese abrazo, ese contacto cálido con un familiar y con la persona en la que más había confiado en toda su vida, aquella que le entregó su amor más puro y él dudó de eso por demasiado tiempo, que la única palabra que consiguió salir después de tal pregunta es:

—Lo lamento.

Lo repitió tantas veces que Atem tuvo que abrazarlo con más fuerza, como rogando que se tranquilizara, que la culpa no era suya.

A pesar de que a Atem le aliviaba oír el arrepentimiento de Yuugi, claramente no pensaba que merecía escuchar tales palabras, que no había razón para disculparlo ni para que él pidiera disculpas. Ambos fueron víctimas de una cárcel que despertó el peor lado de sus almas.

Lo importante era recordar que no importara cual fuera la dificultad por la que pasaran, no tendrían que volver a vivirlo separados y peleados.

—No te volveré a dejar solo. — Atem pronunció con profundo dolor en su voz.

Yuugi resolló.

—Yo tampoco. Te lo prometo.

Quería abrazarlo mucho más pero no había otra distancia que romper. Ya estaban juntos en una cálida unión.

Esta vez sería para siempre.

—Atem Mutou.

De nuevo esas voces pesadas interrumpían cualquier segundo de relajación que podría tener Atem con su hermano. Es como si eligieran el momento justo para aparecer.

Atem no disimuló su enfado y rodó sus ojos lo suficientemente evidente como para que los guardias lo vieran. Luego de eso, miró a su mellizo, quien le dedicaba una mirada dulce y comprensiva.

—Estaré bien. — Atem susurró.

Yuugi lo soltó y asintió, llevó su mano a su pecho. —Lo sé.

Atem tenía el presentimiento de que quizás no estaría tan bien como tanto prometía, que todo terminaría el día de hoy, pero quien sabe qué tipo de final sería y para quién sería feliz.

Las preocupaciones regresaron al corazón de Atem, cuando recuperó aquello que debía proteger.

Gozaburo esperó pacientemente a la llegada de su pedido, podía beber de su café con calma ya que sus manos parecieron recomponerse. Escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y posarse sobre la rama cercana a su ventana cerrada, recordaba cuando antes había un nido allí, hacía mucho tiempo y a Seto le gustaba quedarse en ese árbol nada más para oír a la familia de pájaros reunidos en el nido. Todavía podía recordar cómo sonaba su risa de alegría.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Le vendría bien un cigarro.

En cuanto se lo llevó a la boca y estaba por encenderlo, unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

Qué rapidez.

—Pase. —dijo con el cigarro aun colgando de su boca.

Al abrirse la puerta, solo pudo ver a uno de sus guardias, él le pertenecía a Seto anteriormente, era uno de los nuevos que había reemplazado a los inútiles que despidió. No era quien tenía que haber venido a buscar a Atem, pero da igual.

Se notaba pálido, y sus rodillas temblaban. Antes de que Gozaburo pudiera siquiera sospechar algo, el guardia recibió un empujón, como si le hubiesen golpeado violentamente la cabeza, cayendo inconsciente al suelo, revelando quién estaba detrás suyo y quién lo atacó con semejante fuerza.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podría jurar que era la primera vez que Gozaburo se veía tan sobresaltado.

—¡Seto! — Exclamó con un gruñido que se confundió con susto.

Seto estaba posicionado en la entrada de la oficina, sosteniendo una pistola que sin vacilar apuntaba a la cabeza de su padre. Una media sonrisa se estiró en su rostro, ni asintió, ni emitió palabra, sólo entró completamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con un pie, y quedando a solas con su padre.

—No sé si lo que en verdad quieres es que te mate, o tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo que te descuidaste en la seguridad de la mansión. — Seto pronunció finalmente. —Pero antes de morir, te haré conocer lo que es vivir en el infierno, como le hiciste sentir a Atem.

Escuchando esas palabras, Gozaburo lo miró con incredulidad, y soltó una carcajada. — O sea que, ¿no haces esto por ti ni por Mokuba? Ese sirviente te tiene de rodillas.

—Te conviene que no tenga en cuenta ahora mismo el sufrimiento que nos hiciste pasar tanto a Mokuba como a mí.

La sonrisa de Seto se amplió, y Gozaburo dejó de reír.

Atem sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho por cada paso que daba, notaba a los guardias mirarlo de reojo, no tenía miedo, pero le angustiaba el presentimiento que tenía de que ya no habría un mañana, de que sería el peor día de su vida. Trató de mantener la calma. No se preguntó por qué Gozaburo requería de su presencia.

Una vez estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, sintió un grito desgarrador que acabó con la poca calma que guardaba. Los guardias se ocuparon de abrir la puerta con rapidez, Atem había quedado detrás de ellos y antes de que pudiera ignorarlos para avanzar, un explosivo sonido alteró sus oídos, obligándolo a cubrirse detrás de la pared y cuidarse de otra 'explosión' ensordecedora.

No se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos reaccionariamente, solo cuando el estallido violento cesó fue que decidió abrirlos, llevándose una gran sorpresa que lo sobresaltó.

Los guardias estaban tirados en el suelo, la sangre escapaba de sus cabezas, la vida ya no era algo en lo que podían contar. Con solo verlos, Atem podía sentir la frialdad de sus cuerpos, la imagen simplemente le daba deseos de vomitar. ¿Gozaburo les disparó a sus propios guardias? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Eso se hubiera preguntado si no hubiera visto a la persona que en verdad les disparó, y que aún les apuntaba a lo que quedaba de sus cabezas con el arma que los asesinó.

—¿Seto?

El mencionado levantó su mirada y fijó sus ojos azules, tan brillantes y puros sobre los amatistas horrorizados. Estaba rogando por que sus ojos le mintieran.

Pero, Seto apuntaba la pistola a cadáver de uno de los guardias. Ya no había por qué dispararles, ¿y aun así pensaba hacerlo?

—¿Qué haces?

Hacía tan solo una hora que lo había visto, ¿en qué momento llegó? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan seguro, tan frío como para sostener un arma y dispararla sin pensar?

—¡Seto! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—exclamó en una voz temblorosa.

—Será mejor que reúnas a Mokuba, a tu hermano y a todos los demás sirvientes y se ocupen de huir. —Seto pronunció firmemente, regresando su mirada a los cuerpos sin vida.

Atem apretó sus puños. —¿Y qué será de ti? ¿Dónde está Gozaburo?

—Ahí dentro. —dijo sin más.

—¿Es-está muerto? —tartamudeó temeroso.

Seto suspiró. —Te aseguro que lo está deseando.

Atem estaba a punto de desmayarse, no soportaba seguir oyendo aquella voz fría y llena de ira que despertaba el peor lado de Seto. Sabía lo que se sentía que la impotencia se apoderara de su corazón, lo mismo le sucedió anoche, entendía que Seto y él eran parecidos en ese sentido, pero no permitiría que Seto pasara por lo mismo otra vez, y que arruinara el futuro que prometieron proteger hacía una hora.

Seto continuó hablando ante el silencio de Atem.

—No dejo de pensar en todo lo que tuviste que pasar, en que no tendría que haberte dejado solo, en que yo te traje a este lugar…

—Seto, ya hablamos de esto.

—¡Pero no puedo quedar impune! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Ni yo, ni tampoco Gozaburo!

El dolor podía oírse en su voz. Atem estaba desesperado por encontrar la forma de que Seto reaccionara. —¿Qué hay de Mokuba? —preguntó agitado.

Seto arrugó su nariz. —No moriré, solo estaré lejos por un tiempo—murmuró, volteándose hacia la puerta, a punto de entrar. —…el tiempo que sea necesario.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, antes de que Atem pudiera seguirlo por detrás, quien pasó por encima de los cadáveres solo para golpear la puerta con insistencia, gritando su nombre en un llamado de dolor.

¿En qué momento Seto decidió hacer esto? ¿Cuándo la impotencia lo consumió?

— _Tú también caíste en la desesperación, Seto_. —pensó entre lágrimas.

 _«Puedes pensar en matarme, pero jamás vuelvas a pensar en terminar con tu vida.»_

—Sálvate, Seto, por favor. —susurró desesperadamente. Volteó a mirar a los cadáveres que tenía detrás y tragó pesado. —Tú no eres así.

—¿Atem?

La voz de Mokuba lo sobresaltó, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que su hermano pequeño viera el comportamiento de Seto.

—Mokuba, vete de aquí, tienes que huir. — Pronunció agitadamente, viendo los ojos del niño brillar en lágrimas confundidas y furiosas.

—¿Seto está ahí dentro? ¡No me iré sin él!

—Mokuba, te lo ruego.

—¡No puedo dejarlo solo! — El niño insistió, Atem se acercó a él, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de este y tomarlo por los hombros. Trataba de dar una imagen firme, ocultando las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

—Tu hermano me pidió que te llevara lejos. — Respondió con una voz debilitada.

—Pero tú tampoco lo dejarás solo, porque ambos sabemos que Seto hace esto para castigarse a si mismo. — Las palabras de Mokuba fueron determinantes, enseñaba una seguridad y una fuerza que sorprendía al ojiamatista, quien de a poco se estaba quebrando.

Es verdad, Mokuba vio más cosas que él, su infancia se basó en un sufrimiento constante, desde la muerte de su madre hasta la separación que tuvo con Seto, incluso ahora podía ver dos cadáveres desangrándose frente a él y mantiene la fuerza necesaria para no romperse.

Era un niño valiente.

Un disparo sonó dentro de la habitación, alertando a ambos. Atem se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de patearla, pero no era tan fuerte como para romperla y abrirla de una vez. Mokuba gritaba el nombre de su hermano mayor, y eso ni siquiera ocasionaba que Seto abriera la puerta.

¿Acaso Gozaburo le disparó?

¿En qué condiciones estaban los dos? ¿Seto lo torturó hasta que no quedara nada él? ¿Con qué se iban a encontrar en cuanto abrieran la puerta?

—¡Atem! ¡Déjanos ayudarte! — Unas voces conocidas se acercaron a él y se posicionaron justo donde él estaba, tratando de empujar la puerta con sus cuerpos siendo más grandes y fuertes.

—¡Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun! — Atem exclamó sorprendido, apartándose de la puerta para que sus amigos lo ayudaran.

—Jounouchi nos contó todo, lamentamos haber dudado de ti, fuimos unos estúpidos. — Las palabras de Honda demostraban un claro arrepentimiento, aun tratando de empujar la puerta y abrirla.

La emoción que Atem sentía en su corazón no era para contarla en aquel momento, ni tampoco para sentirla en su totalidad porque la preocupación que sentía por Seto era muchísimo más fuerte. La reconciliación podía esperar.

Yuugi también apareció con ellos, tomando la mano de Atem para reconfortarlo. Aunque, lo que no sabían, es que habían sumado una nueva preocupación en el corazón de Atem. —¿Qué hacen aquí? Corren un grave peligro, tienen que irse.

—Los guardias parecían desconcertados y dejaron de vigilarnos, la mayoría desapareció repentinamente. Y al ver que tu tampoco regresabas, decidimos buscarte. —explicó Yuugi.

Atem tragó pesado.

¿Acaso Seto se encargó de los guardias al entrar? Quizás le pidió a Isono y a Fuguta que lo ayudaran.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

…hoy sería el día en que todo terminaría.

El victorioso sonido de la cerradura quebrándose y la puerta siendo derribada, aceleró el corazón de Atem y de todos los presentes en el pasillo. Era momento de entrar, y separarse.

Pero antes de hacer nada, Atem se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hermano.

—Yuugi.

—¿Uhm?

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

~•~

Yuugi y su grupo corrieron agitados hacia el comedor, sabiendo que todos estarían reunidos ahí, o al menos eso era lo que rogaban. También suplicaban por la comprensión de los sirvientes, que no alzaran sus armas y su odio en contra de inocentes. Yuugi se decía a si mismo que ellos tenían sus razones para hacerlo, de hecho, si él hubiera sido el mismo de ayer, también lo habría hecho, sin embargo, era injusto.

La única persona culpable de toda esta tragedia ahora está ahogada en su despacho, siendo acorralado, según entendió.

¿Todo se acabó?

¿Todo estaba por acabar?

Quizás solo era el principio del fin.

Su pie resbaló sobre el suelo lustrado, sus manos apoyaron su cuerpo, evitando que cayera completamente. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, enterándose de no tenía lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ya no iba a llorar.

Sus amigos dejaron de correr para ver a su amigo, hasta que este se levantó y siguió corriendo.

En el comedor había un alboroto, es como si supieran que algo andaba mal, algunos sirvientes permanecían sentados y otros trataban de encontrar explicaciones, pero todos compartían el temor de levantarse y salir de su quietud.

El tricolor se acercó a sus compañeros y empezó a gritar: —¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Gozaburo, nuestro jefe, fue acorralado! ¡Y los guardias ya no están para vigilarnos! — Gritó aquellas palabras con la mayor fuerza que pudo ejercer, pudo escuchar su propia voz crear un eco que rebotó por el techo y paredes, los sirvientes quedaron atónitos, mirando a Yuugi como si fuera un desquiciado.

Luego comenzaron a murmurar:

—¿Qué hay del otro mellizo?

—Todavía no somos libres, ¿verdad?

—Quizás nos está mintiendo.

—¡Todo es un engaño!

Y Yuugi, retomó su voz, confió en su garganta para continuar su anuncio.

—¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡El único enemigo aquí era Gozaburo! ¡Yo soy como ustedes! ¡Todos aquí queremos lo mismo! ¡Atem también! Incluso… ¡Seto Kaiba! — Ese nombre retumbó por los oídos de todos, podía ver las miradas incrédulas y temerosas de sus compañeros.

Por dios, les comprendía demasiado, pero deseaba que no pensaran dos veces todo lo que les decía, sobre todo cuando no estaba tan seguro de que los guardias habían desaparecido completamente. Sus amigos lo rodeaban para vigilarle la espalda.

Yuugi, mientras tanto, notaba que algunos sirvientes enseñaban su oído atento a sus palabras.

Miraba de reojo a sus amigos, y… a su novia, Anzu, ella mostraba ese aspecto de preocupación y angustia, provocaba en Yuugi un nudo en su garganta.

Que, a la vez, le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando por iluminar la verdad.

—¿Seto Kaiba no estaba muerto? — Preguntó uno de los sirvientes del fondo.

Yuugi llevó su mano a su pecho, mostrando determinación. —No, todo fue un engaño para asustarlos. Atem fue manipulado, él era un rehén de Gozaburo, así como Kaiba, incluso como Kujaku Mai, todos fueron victimas de la misma persona. — Por unos segundos, el tricolor pensó que estaba ganando su confianza, y decidió añadir algo más: —¡Me atrevo decir que, hasta los guardias, son víctimas de Gozaburo también!

Los sirvientes continuaron murmurando, aumentando su indignación e incredulidad. —Es una locura, nos está mintiendo.

No podían simplemente aceptar que una sola persona fue capaz de manipular demasiadas cabezas para acabar acorralado así nada más.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, puede que nuestro jefe esté acorralado, pero ¿qué nos garantiza que morirá?

Jounouchi frunció su ceño y se dio el turno para hablar. —No necesitamos de la muerte de nadie para conseguir nuestra propia libertad, debemos aprovechar el momento.

Nuevos murmullos aparecieron, sin mostrarse demasiado convencidos.

Yuugi agachó su cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros, completamente rendido. —Lo siento, hermano, no pude hacerlo. —murmuró con tristeza.

Hasta que escuchó a alguien defenderlo al fin.

—¡Él tiene razón!

Sus latidos se detuvieron cuando reconoció esa voz. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía rendidamente sus ojos cerrados, que tuvo que abrirlos para ver a un joven albino posicionado en el centro del comedor.

Se veía sano, limpio, abrigado y … vivo.

— _Bakura-kun…_ — Finalmente una cálida lagrima cayó de su ojo.

—¡Bakura! Creí que… — Honda comenzó a decir, su voz se le había quebrado. Bakura le entregó una suave sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, y eso es porque todo lo que Yuugi-kun dice es cierto. — Dijo con total firmeza a pesar de la delicadeza en su voz. Ahora todos estaban genuinamente prestando atención. —Estoy vivo gracias a Seto Kaiba, así como sucedió con él, les había hecho creer que yo estaba muerto para que temieran ante la idea de escapar. Ya que, yo tuve suerte, sin embargo, el señor Kaiba temía que ustedes murieran en el intento, y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

—Yo no lo vi demasiado preocupado…— Comenzó a decir un sirviente.

—¡Sí! ¡Siempre estaba lastimándonos! ¿¡Por qué no nos liberaba él mismo!? — Se quejó una chica.

—Eso es porque él también estaba atado de pies y manos, si se oponía a las palabras de Gozaburo sin cuidado alguno, terminaría arriesgando sus vidas. No le importaba si él tenía que morir, pero el castigo lo recibirían ustedes. Hizo todo lo que pudo para protegernos, inclusive ahora mismo, está arriesgando su vida para que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de escapar, y estoy seguro de que Atem-kun también está con él. — Explicó el albino con serenidad.

—Parecían estar ocupados acostándose que haciendo algo para liberarnos.

—Eso no es verdad. — Bakura sacudió su cabeza. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería ese sirviente, estuvo al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en estos días, gracias a los informes de Seto Kaiba, y hasta hace una hora, el castaño lo había llamado para pedirle su ayuda. El plan estaba llegando a su fin. —Lo que hagan en su intimidad, no es asunto nuestro. Gozaburo expuso ese video para ponerlos en su contra, y lamentablemente funcionó. ¡Pero ahora tenemos la posibilidad de ser libres! ¡Pueden irse! ¡Regresen con sus familias! — Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Todos los presentes en la sala parecieron estar convenciéndose de a poco. Continuaron murmurando, calmando al corazón de Yuugi al escucharlos, tratando de mantener sus esperanzas de que finalmente recapacitaron.

—¿En serio podemos irnos?

—¿Somos libres?

Yuugi levantó la mirada, finalmente los convenció. Era momento de los demás para salir de la mansión antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Aun así, Yuugi, por su parte, no quería irse todavía.

Atem no había aparecido.

—Yuugi…— Una dulce voz ocupó sus oídos, Anzu lo rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniendo cálidamente su cuerpo como si soltarlo desprotegería a su Yuugi completamente. Las lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente, una cariñosa y anhelada unión de labios mantuvo a la pareja en su esperanza.

Eran libres, y estaban juntos.

No podían pedir nada más.

Excepto…

—Necesito que se ocupen de escapar junto con los demás sirvientes. — Yuugi pidió firmemente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Anzu preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

—Iré con Atem, no volveré a dejarlo solo.

—Iremos contigo. — Jounouchi insistió, y los demás asintieron. Yuugi negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito que protejas al resto, Jounouchi-kun. — Le sonrió cálidamente.

Jounouchi estaba por insistir de nuevo, pero, luego de unos segundos, decidió asentir.

Sabía que Bakura no podría hacer todo el trabajo, quizás algunos sirvientes no se habían convencido del todo, y algunos probablemente intenten alguna que otra locura. Jounouchi y Honda eran fuertes, y Anzu portaba una sensibilidad que lograría ayudar a la mayoría.

El escape de los sirvientes era su trabajo. Además, Yuugi no quería que nadie más corriera peligro.

~•~

Cuando Atem entró a la habitación, se imaginó todo tipo de escenas, se preparó psicológicamente para lo peor, pero acabó sorprendiéndose de una u otra manera. Mokuba jadeó sobresaltado ante la escena.

Donde Atem estaba antes encadenado, es donde Gozaburo permanecía. Los cortes que tenía en su cuerpo eran difíciles de contar, había varios en el brazo, otros en el estomago y en su pecho. El hombre se veía pálido, agotado, casi que se esforzaba por respirar. Atem no podía creer que ese era el hombre que lo torturó por tanto tiempo, Seto estaba posicionado a su lado con un cuchillo sucio en la mano, el rojo brillaba sobre el filo y era algo que quedaría marcado en la memoria de Atem por un largo tiempo.

No dejaba de pensar en aquella vez que le sirvió a Gozaburo y este lo obligaba a cortarse el brazo, la navaja sucia con su propia sangre era lo que lo hacía temblar en las noches.

De solo ver a Gozaburo tirado en el suelo de esa manera, le generaba de todo menos satisfacción. ¿Qué esperaba lograr Seto con esto?

—Seto…— Mokuba fue el primero capaz de emitir una palabra ante la impactante escena, Seto no se volteó a mirarlos.

—Atem, no se suponía que tenías que traer a Mokuba aquí. — Pronunció entre dientes.

—Este no eres tú, Seto, por favor, abandona esta locura y…— Las suplicas de Atem fueron interrumpidas por la tos seca de Gozaburo.

Podía notarse como había un leve rastro de sangre escapando de su comisura.

Atem no negaría que durante muchos días estuvo deseando ver a su jefe en esta posición, en una tan miserable y dolorosa que tendría que rogar por morir, pero no era la manera de solucionar las cosas. A pesar de haber resuelto que tenían que matar a Gozaburo, Atem nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea.

Después de hablar con Pegasus, la idea de matar a alguien le hacía temblar, incluso si así fuera Gozaburo.

 _«No podía darte la espalda_

 _Y si fuera Gozaburo, ¿habrías hecho lo mismo?»_

Aquella conversación que tuvo con Mai se estaba planteando en ese segundo, era momento de decidir si detener esta tortura o quedarse ahí mirando hasta que Gozaburo se desangre.

Sí, se lo merece, pero nadie con un corazón como el de Seto merecía ensuciarse las manos con un hombre tan repugnante como él.

—Atem, no puedes pedirme que lo deje vivir, no puedes pedirme que no le haga saber toda la tortura que nos hizo vivir, que te hizo vivir a ti. — A pesar de la clara frialdad que había en las acciones de Seto, su voz sonaba una genuina angustia. —Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. — Susurró.

Su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo debilitado y ensangrentado de su padre. No podría hacer nada si Mokuba estaba ahí.

—Vete, Mokuba. Prometo que no nos separaremos por mucho tiempo esta vez.

Con esas palabras, las lagrimas rozaron las mejillas del niño, pero este trató de calmarse. —Seto, no tienes por qué hacer esto. — Le rogó.

Gozaburo pareció reaccionar un poco ante la voz quebrada de Mokuba.

Odiaba ese llanto de niño.

El hombre fijó sus ojos en su hijo pequeño. Atem se dio cuenta de esto, su mirada no reflejaba odio ni malicia.

Era extraño. Había una pizca de melancolía.

—¡No lo mires! — Seto exclamó con rabia, apoyando el filo del cuchillo en el cuello del hombre.

Mokuba se sobresaltó.

—¡Seto! ¡Por favor! ¡Mokuba no tiene por qué ver esto! — Atem insistió, ya furioso con la actitud del ojiazul.

—¡Entonces, sácalo de aquí!

—¡No me iré! — Mokuba lanzó el ultimo grito, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó arrodillado en el suelo, rompiendo en llanto.

Ya no podía soportar esta situación.

Seto no tenía por qué ser marcado como un asesino, no quería verlo de esta forma, no quería ver más sangre.

—Seto, sé que nuestro acuerdo consistía en matarlo, pero… — Atem trató de hablar suavemente, para que Mokuba no continuara alterado. Tenía que terminar con esto de la forma más tranquila posible.

Si es que la tranquilidad aun existía.

—...Por favor, no te ensucies las manos con las que podrías abrazar a tu hermano, esas manos que usaste para abrazarme a mí. Te lo suplico. — No le importaba que sus ojos brillaran incontrolablemente por las lágrimas, se concentró en acariciar la mano de su amado que sostenía el cuchillo ensangrentado. Seto finalmente fijó sus azules en los amatistas.

—¡Cuidado!

Alguien exclamó, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Atem fue empujado junto con el violento sonido de un disparo y el gemido de dolor de la misma persona que gritó. Atem cayó al suelo con un peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

Su cabeza palpitaba, su pecho dolía mucho más que antes, abrió sus ojos para comprender lo sucedido en tan solo segundos.

Alguien disparó.

Alguien le disparó. ¿A quién?

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos en terror y desesperación, viendo encima suyo a un Yuugi adolorido, sus manos estaban cálidas y pegajosas. Sangre.

No era suya.

¡Era de Yuugi!

Rápidamente, Atem recostó a Yuugi cara arriba, viéndolo sostenerse el costado de su torso, que no paraba de sangrar.

—¡Resiste, Yuugi!

¡Le dispararon! ¿Quién …?

—¡Yuugi! — Jounouchi apareció por detrás.

—¿¡Por qué dejaste que le dispararan!? — Atem soltó con rabia. —¿¡Por qué dejaste que me siguiera!? ¡Tenías que protegerlo! — Aun cuando desataba su furia hacia el rubio, se hundió en su pecho en busca de consuelo.

— _¿Quién fue el maldito que le disparó? —_ Se preguntó en privado.

Separándose de Jounouchi y mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a Seto golpear al guardia que anteriormente estaba en el suelo. Le pateó en la cabeza, logrando que el guardia regresara a su inconsciencia, Seto le había quitado el arma de la mano.

Ese guardia estaba despierto, e intentó dispararle, pero Yuugi se interpuso para salvarlo.

¿En qué momento llegó?

Yuugi gimoteaba levemente de dolor, se presionaba la herida con sus manos frías y temblorosas, estaba tornándose pálido, las lágrimas eran lo único cálido que podía sentirse de su rostro.

Tenían que llevarlo a un hospital, pero…

¡No podían!

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Yuugi!? — Atem maldijo entre lágrimas.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su hermano, quien estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos.

—¡No te duermas! — Exclamó desesperadamente.

Yuugi abrió sus ojos.

—Hiciste … lo posible … — Yuugi comenzó a decir con su voz ronca.

—No hables, Yuugi.

—…para sobrevivir… y no podía…—se detuvo para gemir de dolor. —…no podía dejar que… te mataran. — Dicho esto, Yuugi estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, sentía una extraña mezcla de punzadas insoportables y una relajación que no tenía comparación.

Era como cuando trató de suicidarse, solo que ahora, estaba bien morir por esta causa.

Al fin arregló las cosas con Atem, al fin hizo algo por su hermano.

Podía morir en paz.

—¡No te mueras, Yuugi! ¡Todavía tenemos un sueño que cumplir! No lo puedo hacer sin ti… — Atem se quebró en llanto, descansó su frente sobre la de su hermano, acariciando su mejilla constantemente con su pulgar. —Yuugi… No cierres los ojos.

Yuugi no lo hizo.

Haría todo lo que su hermano le pidiera.

No quería verlo llorar así.

Aun así, otro sentimiento comenzó a predominar en el corazón de Atem, no era la tristeza, sino el odio. Se levantó del suelo, y sacó de su chaqueta la pistola que llevaba guardada, en la cual descansaban dos balas.

Jounouchi estaba por interponerse, pero fue imposible, Atem se había alejado demasiado, y su voz no le llegaba. Tampoco podía dejar a Yuugi solo.

Esto era una locura. ¡Un niño estaba presente!

Caminó con pasos firmes hacia el guardia inconsciente, solo para presionar el cañón del arma contra la frente del hombre y apretar el gatillo. Si antes había una expresión de furia sobre el rostro de Seto, Atem lo estaba superando.

La sangre salpicó sobre su rostro.

Seto fue rápido y cubrió los ojos de Mokuba. Aunque, ya no había nada que ocultar.

Atem no había acabado. Todavía le quedaba una bala, se volteó para dirigirse hacia Gozaburo.

—¡Lo vas a pagar! ¡Hasta ahora no te he visto soltar ni una maldita lagrima rogando por tu miserable vida! ¡Si tanto quieres morir, estas a punto de lograrlo! — Atem le gritó violentamente, presionando por cada palabra el arma sobre la cabeza de Gozaburo. Una sonrisa quebrada se estiró. —Pero, antes de eso, quiero verte llorar. Así como llora Mokuba, como lloró Seto y así como yo estoy llorando. ¡Quiero verte derramar hasta la última lagrima!

Hasta ahora, Gozaburo tenía la cabeza agachada, no reaccionaba por los gritos de Atem, ni la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo herido. Aunque, en cuanto Atem acabó con su discurso, una carcajada empezaba crecer.

Oyéndolo reír, Atem lo golpeó brutalmente con la pistola, pero no fue capaz de dejarlo inconsciente.

Gozaburo sintió un doloroso pitido en su oído. Eso no fue suficiente para que dejara de reír.

—Ustedes se hacen más daño de lo que yo les hago a ustedes. ¿Su odio no debería dirigirse a ustedes mismos? — Empezó a decir, su garganta estaba bastante seca, y le dolía demasiado pero no lo detuvo de hablar. —Te veía tratando desesperadamente de arreglar las cosas con tu mellizo, ¿de qué sirvió? Ahora se está desangrando en mi alfombra.

—¡Cállate! — Atem estaba a punto de dispararle, pero Seto tomó su mano. —¡No me detengas, Seto! ¡Tú estabas por hacer lo mismo!

—Déjalo hablar. — Le murmuró al oído con serenidad. Luego se volteó a su hermano pequeño. —Mokuba, vete de aquí y llama a una ambulancia.

El niño temblaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero aun sostenía una fuerza incomparable. Asintió y se levantó del suelo para obedecer a las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Seto sabía el peligro que correrían si llamaban a emergencias, la policía vendría a la mansión, tal como sucedió cuando apuñalaron a Atem, y esta vez no podría evitar el interrogatorio.

Pero todo se terminó.

Su plan se llevó a cabo con su desesperación. Le hablaba a Atem de que no cayera en ese sentimiento, porque él mismo lo vivía, no tenía autocontrol. Él ocasionó toda esta situación debido a su angustia, su impotencia, su dolor.

Mokuba tuvo que ver toda esta situación.

A Yuugi le dispararon.

Y Atem acaba de llevarse la vida de alguien sobre su consciencia y estaba por cometer el peor error de su vida.

Todo por su culpa.

En cierta forma, Gozaburo tenía razón. Se hacían daño más a ellos mismos, que lo que él podía causarles.

—Veo que recuperaste la compasión, Seto. Pero, un segundo más y te veías igualito a mí. — Gozaburo tosió antes de seguir hablando. Tomó la fuerza necesaria para seguir hablando, aunque estaba bastante agitado. —No pensaste en tu hermano pequeño, ni en ese sirviente que tanto viniste a defender.

—Él no es como tú. — Atem insistió.

—Es igual que yo, débil.

Tanto Seto como Atem fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

—Seto, te dejaste llevar por la seducción de este sirviente. Mira todo lo que hiciste por él.

Seto apretó sus puños. —Jamás vas a entender lo que yo siento.

—Jamás entenderé por qué prefieres seguir rindiéndote a la belleza de tu pareja, antes que el éxito. Una cara bonita puede robarte todo tu futuro.

—Eso te pasó con mamá, por eso la mataste.

Gozaburo frunció los labios. Seto sonrió levemente, encontró la debilidad de su padre, finalmente.

—Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero nada será peor que lo que ella le está haciendo a mi consciencia. — Levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos con los de Atem. Seto tomó del brazo a su pareja y la llevó detrás de su espalda para protegerlo, aunque el hombre estaba encadenado al barrote de la pared. —Tenías razón, sirviente, no hay nada que quiera más en este momento que morir. Mi enfermedad me está consumiendo, y la tortura que paso cada noche por esa mujer es un infierno.

—Y cargaras con la vida de todos aquellos que torturaste. — Atem dijo con tanto enojo en su voz que pareciera que estuviera escupiendo veneno. Aun le apuntaba con la pistola, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a Yuugi, quien jadeaba mientras Jounouchi le sostenía la herida.

Yuugi era fuerte y estaba en buenas manos, tenía que resistir un poco más.

Gozaburo soltó una debilitada carcajada. —No dejo de pensar en cuando eras un niño, y todavía me llamabas papá. — Sus ojos apuntaron a Seto, quien arrugó la nariz.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta, no era dolor ni nostalgia, sino muchísima furia e indignación. —Fuiste tú quien lo arruinó, no hables como si lo extrañaras.

Gozaburo tosió violentamente, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Decidió no responder a eso. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué estaba desesperado porque era la primera persona que no quisiera recordar eso, ni sentir que necesitaba regresar a esos momentos?

Pensaba que matar al sirviente podría solucionar todos sus problemas, tenía que hacer reaccionar a su hijo para que heredara su poder y lo usara tal como él planeaba. Su compañía, todo por lo que había trabajado no tenía que destruirse, así como así.

Él mató a su esposa por todo este negocio.

¿Y se dejaría matar por este imbécil sin autocontrol?

Él era más astuto que eso.

Se había dejado llevar por el parentesco de su primogénito con su mujer, y por la belleza de aquel sirviente que lograba convencer a cualquiera. Desde que ese sirviente llegó, que Gozaburo comenzaba a tener pesadillas con esa mujer.

Tenía que elegir las palabras correctas para convencerlos de que le diera una oportunidad para vivir. Y cuando menos lo esperaran, ese sirviente recibirá un disparo en su espalda.

Sentirá lo que es el verdadero dolor.

—Merezco pudrirme en mi propio veneno, y sé que es demasiado tarde para desear recuperar todos esos momentos perdidos. — Gozaburo pronunció, apartando su mirada.

Atem se mordió la lengua, su furia comenzaba a cesar, pero todavía no se decidió a bajar el arma.

—Deja de bromear, Gozaburo, ambos sabemos que quieres jugar con nosotros. La policía está por llegar, y no tendrás escapatoria. — Seto sonrió.

Aunque sabía que eso significaba despedirse de su hermano y de Atem también.

Atem miró con preocupación a Seto, quien asintió ligeramente.

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Quería que escapara junto con los otros sirvientes, con Mokuba y que se encargara de la seguridad de Yuugi.

Gozaburo era su asunto. Como siempre.

—Aceptaré pudrirme en la prisión…— Confesó.

Seto le quitó la pistola a Atem, quien ya bastante distraído estaba, y la apuntó a la cabeza de su padre. —Te equivocas, no vivirás para ver a la policía llegar y llevarme a mi también. Te daré lo que tanto quieres. — Su dedo rozaba el gatillo, los amatistas de Atem estaban fijos en ese detalle.

La desesperación creció.

—¡Seto, basta! — Con rapidez, le quitó el arma de la mano. Atem no permitiría que otra bala fuera disparada. —Tú no querías que lo matara, entonces…

—Es mejor que yo lo mate, no quiero que vuelvas a ensuciarte con la sangre de esta basura. Quiero que te ocupes de Yuugi, la ambulancia debe de estar por llegar. Sólo te pediré que te lleves a Mokuba contigo.

—¡Nadie morirá hoy!

Seto lo miró con sorpresa.

—Si pudimos perdonar a Pegasus, ¿por qué no lo perdonamos a él? — Atem sabía que Seto mostraría incredulidad ante sus palabras, pero nunca había estado tan seguro como ahora.

Puede que Gozaburo los traicione después de esto, que quizás se arrepienta de haberlo defendido, aun así, jamás se arrepentirá de evitar que Seto lo matara.

—Pegasus y Gozaburo no son la misma persona, no hicieron las mismas atrocidades.

—Cada uno lo hizo a su manera, y yo todavía los perdoné.

La determinación de Atem estaba haciendo temblar al ojiazul.

—Yo no perdoné a ninguno, y prefiero vivir con la sangre de los culpables que arrepentido y con sangre de inocentes en mis manos. — Dijo secamente. —Ni siquiera me perdono a mí mismo, Atem. — Lo miró fijamente una vez más.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en donde nada más se miraron.

¿Sería la última vez que vería ese color?

—Seto, yo creo en la redención.

Seto tragó pesado, soltó su mirada y la regresó a su padre. —¿Lo escuchaste? Te está perdonando. — Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y susurrarle al oído. —Si no fuera porque él está vivo, yo ya te habría hecho pedazos. Aprovecha esta oportunidad que te está dando, porque será la última. — Dicho esto, lo desencadenó.

Atem tenía una sonrisa tan pequeña que nadie podía notarla. ¿Habrá tomado la decisión correcta?

—¡Seto! ¡Acaba de llegar la ambulancia! — Mokuba regresó a la habitación, agitado.

— _Y supongo que la policía también…_ — Seto dijo en privado. Se puso de pie, y asintió. —Gozaburo, yo sé que encontrarás la forma de salvarte de la condena que te espera, y si llega a ser así, cumple con lo prometido y compórtate como el padre de Mokuba. Pues, eso es lo que eres. —Dijo con firmeza.

Gozaburo aun permanecía con la cabeza agachada, escuchaba a sus palabras, pero no emitía reacción.

Jounouchi se encargó de levantar a Yuugi, mientras Atem lo seguía, para llevarlo con los médicos. Mokuba se quedó con su hermano mayor, quien lo sacó de la habitación.

Le daba bastante inseguridad dejar solo a Gozaburo, pero sería solo por unos minutos.

La mansión había quedado vacía, no había sirvientes, no había nadie más que ellos.

Y Gozaburo, permaneció solo en la habitación, quedándose en la misma posición.

Todo salió según lo planeado, pero…

…no estaba satisfecho.

¿Él no quería esto?

Ese sirviente lo perdonó, le dio una oportunidad para seguir viviendo y sorprendentemente, se sentía agradecido por eso. Aunque, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para arruinarlo.

Tenía la posibilidad de ser un padre para Mokuba, y quizás para Seto, de recuperar los tiempos perdidos, y esa débil mitad que le hacía recordar esa dulce infancia de sus hijos, le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

¿Realmente quería vivir?

Aunque fuera para mantener su negocio o para arreglar la familia que rompió.

No quería nada de eso.

Su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea.

Sentía que estaba acorralado por una neblina que lo ahogaba lo suficiente como para que comenzara a toser violentamente. La sangre escapaba de sus labios, cada vez era mucho más la cantidad de sangre que escupía.

Sus dedos rozaron su garganta. Dejó de toser.

Sus dígitos sentían la suave tela de su corbata floja, tragó pesado, una lágrima rozó su mejilla.

~•~

No era sorpresa para Seto de que los policías llegaran antes que los médicos, pues la policía tuvo demasiados problemas cuando se enfrentaron a Gozaburo, y la mayoría de los oficiales querían evitar aquello. Seto siempre odió a la policía por su cobardía. No había nada que pudiera hacer, además, por el momento, le convenía que tardaran en llegar.

Él también sería arrestado, y posiblemente Atem también.

Fue difícil convencerlo de que se separara de su hermano para lavarse la cara que estaba manchada con sangre del guardia.

Si tan solo Atem no hubiera matado a ese guardia, no tendría que estar pensando en alguna forma de encubrirlo.

Tendría que convencerlo a Gozaburo de que no dijera nada.

Quería reírse por su ingenuidad, ¿en serio Gozaburo cooperaría para salvar a Atem? ¿En serio estaba pensando que él tendría en cuenta que Atem le perdonó la vida?

Sonaba ridículo, pero tenía que agotar las posibilidades.

Regresó al despacho de su padre, supuso que aun estaría ahí. Al abrir la puerta supo que no se equivocó.

Gozaburo estaba ahí, pero…

…no estaba vivo.

Su cuerpo colgaba de una soga atada a la lampara del techo que resistía su peso, la silla estaba tirada en el suelo.

Él se…

…suicidó.

¿Por qué?

¿Por el temor de ser arrestado? ¿Por la culpa que tanto lo consumía?

¿Qué era lo que podía llevar a un hombre como él a suicidarse?

Seto cerró sus ojos y suspiró, decidió salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Ya no había más que hacer.

Los planes habían cambiado.

Sería el único que se enfrentaría a la policía, y haría lo mejor posible por salir bien parado. No podía dejar a Mokuba solo.

Incluso si pensaba en que Atem cuidara de su hermano, ¿qué podría hacer él con un muchachito de doce años que acababa de perder a su hermano mayor?

Si todo salía mal, le pediría a Atem ese favor, sino…

...rogaría por que Mokuba lo perdonara por todo lo que le había obligado a mirar.

—La ambulancia está por llevarse a Yuugi al hospital, todavía hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva. — Atem apareció para interrumpirle los pensamientos…

…con una despedida.

—Supongo que es momento de que nos separemos.

Atem frunció los labios. —Seto, tú no fuiste culpable de todo lo que pasó, también eres una víctima.

—Dejemos que la justicia lo decida, pero tú, asegúrate de estar lejos de todo este asunto y por nada en el mundo digas que tú mataste a ese guardia.

—¿Y quién tomará la culpa? ¿Tú?

Seto permaneció en silencio, lo que alteró al ojiamatista, pero antes de que este comenzara a protestar, pronunció: —Gozaburo murió.

Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Atem. Seto no pudo descifrar si estaba consternado, asustado u otra cosa.

No lo culpaba. No sabía qué debía sentir al respecto.

—¿Lo mataste? — Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—No, él se suicidó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—En cuanto lo dejamos solo, quien sabe en que estaría pensando que decidió hacerlo, pero …

—Todo terminó. — Atem completó por él.

—Todo terminó para ti, y para Mokuba. Te pediré que cuides de él hasta que yo regrese, si es que algún día regreso.

Antes sus palabras, Atem dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose al ojiazul. —Regresarás, y empezarás una nueva vida.

—Quiero creer en eso. — Susurró, perdiéndose en la mirada de su amante. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus narices rozaron.

Seto abrió ligeramente su boca, pudiendo sentir el aliento de su pareja.

—Vete. — Dijo sin más, separándose del muchacho.

Hubo unos segundos de un silencio sepulcral.

Atem…

…con quién había vivido tantas cosas.

Su amado…

Jamás pensó que lo llamaría de esa forma, ni que su corazón seguiría latiendo en sus últimas con tanta intensidad. Había probado cada parte de su cuerpo, lo había oído llorar, reír, y decir sus emociones más secretas. Le confesó su amor a pesar de todo su sufrimiento, atravesó por obstáculos dolorosos con tal de estar un segundo a su lado.

Y así es como debía terminar todo.

Quería decirle que lo amaba, pero sólo lo repitió en privado.

Lo amaba; y lo amaba; y lo seguiría amando.

Atem tragó pesado, y dio la vuelta. Seto cerró sus ojos.

Ninguno volvió a mirarse; ninguno pronunció el adiós.

Ese fue el último contacto que tuvieron ese día.

~•~

Atem tomó la mano fría de su hermano, lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos. Sabía que sobreviviría, sabía que estaría bien en cuanto Yuugi lo miró.

Era verdad. Todo se había acabado.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle a su mellizo, mientras Jounouchi lo reconfortaba con una suave caricia en la espalda.

Su vínculo con sus amigos estaba fortalecido, y sabía que sería difícil superar lo sucedido, para todos…

…pero lo lograrían.

La esperanza se volvió eterna.

* * *

 **Infinitos agradecimientos a mi beta reader, Pharah Kaiba y a september_drawings por apoyarme y ayudarme a pulir el final de esta historia que me dejó tantos buenos recuerdos. Sobre todo, no solo por ayudarme con este capitulo, sino por acompañarme en toda la historia, que tuvo sus cambios, sus problemas, sus largas correcciones, intensos momentos de inspiración.**

 **Gracias a _Placebo_ , una de mis bandas favoritas que me también fue mi fiel compañero en la creación de cada parrafo que se escribió en esta historia y titulos que se les brindó a los capitulos y tuvo su protagonismo cuando a Anzu le tocó cantar. **

**Este fic tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazón, a la hora de crearlo tuve muchisimas inseguridades, lo gracioso es que cuando tuve que terminarlo, las inseguridades regresaron. Cuando tuve que escribir esta versión, sentí que no era yo misma la que escribía, que no era mi estilo y que solo estaba escribiendo un desmadre. (Literalmente) Me alegra mucho que esta historia haya recibido tan buenas respuestas.**

 **Gracias lectores por acompañarme en este _desmadre._**

 **Esto suena como una despedida, pero no lo es. Todavía no terminé con Lamentos Eternos.**

 **¡Los espero mañana para el EPILOGO!**

 **Entonces, ahí será la conclusión de Lamentos Eternos.**

 **Y sabremos si los lamentos de verdad son eternos o no xD**


	26. Epílogo

**Olvidé mencionar a Yami_Kaiba quien me dio la frase: "Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia." que pronunció Kaiba en el capitulo anterior. Creditos por la inspiración que me dejó!**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo leer la conclusión de esta historia en paz.**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Un año y cinco meses pasaron, aunque parezca mucho tiempo para algunos, era poco para aquellos que todavía estaban en busca de su recuperación. La luz del sol recién comenzaba a aparecer y disfrutarse en esos cinco meses, pero al año, era difícil sobrellevar todas esas pesadillas que cada victima vivía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eso, sin embargo, dependía de cada persona. Los mellizos fueron uno de los pocos que no asistieron mucho tiempo al psicólogo, habían abandonado la ciudad para mudarse a Tokio, donde allí podrían llevar a cabo su sueño.

Después de todo, los sirvientes cobraron lo que debían del trabajo en la mansión, así que tenían mucho ahorrado.

Se volvieron los mejores duelistas de Duelo de Monstruos, Atem incluso recibió el titulo de Rey de los Duelos, las personas no lo miraban por haber sido una victima de aquel caso de explotación que se volvió famoso en Domino, sino por ser un campeón en los duelos de Japón.

Eso lo mantenía alejado de toda pesadilla.

Gracias a eso, el abuelo tuvo más éxito con la tienda, y pudo extenderla a otras sucursales en diversas ciudades de Japón, estaban felices de no tener que cerrar ese negocio familiar y que a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvieron que atravesar, lograron cumplir con ese sueño que permanecía desde que Yuugi y Atem tenían cinco años.

Los mellizos les ganaban a los duelistas más poderosos, se encontraron con la familia Ishtar, que en poco tiempo también se convirtieron en unos duelistas difíciles de quebrar.

Honda, Bakura y Anzu estaban constantemente al lado de los mellizos, Jounouchi de vez en cuando se juntaba cuando tenía tiempo, pues ser padre de su hija, Megumi, era su prioridad. Con lo que había ganado en el trabajo en su mansión, pudo comprarse una casa para vivir con su futura esposa, Mai. Su hermana, Shizuka, lo visitaba todos los días, siempre jugaba con Megumi y se encargaba de cuidarla cuando sus padres no podían o necesitaban salir.

Fue difícil para su familia aceptar esa verdad, que su hijo no solo haya regresado, sino que viniera con la noticia de que ya era padre. También fue difícil para Jounouchi encontrar y convencer a Mai de que podían tener un futuro juntos, la mujer trataba de cuidarse sola, no sentía que merecía estar con el rubio, pero fue suficiente oír un poco del discurso del muchacho y recordar cuánto lo amaba, que ya estaban planeando su boda.

Sus amigos también iban a ver a Mai, era raro para ellos verla en otro contexto, pero se acostumbraron con facilidad, además, la mujer demostró ser una duelista sensacional también.

Atem era el único que no frecuentaba esas visitas, siempre encontraba una excusa para decir que estaba ocupado. Ayudaba al abuelo con la tienda, se preparaba para la gran cantidad de torneos que se aproximaban cada mes, y a veces, de forma terapéutica, salía a caminar por el parque.

Yuugi también tenía una lista larga de quehaceres, pero en esa lista, siempre estaban involucrados sus amigos y más que nada, su novia, Anzu. Ahora podía salir con ella a los lugares que siempre soñaba, eran simples, sin embargo, estando tanto tiempo encerrado, una salida a una plaza, tomado de la mano de tu pareja era un sueño hecho realidad. Algo que Honda también había podido cumplir con Miho.

Hablando de sueños, los mellizos no eran los únicos que viajaban por el mundo con éxito, Anzu tenía planeado un viaje a Nueva York, para convertirse en la bailarina y cantante que siempre deseó ser.

Todos tenían un futuro planeado, luego de todo lo sucedido, estaban agradecidos de estar vivos y no querían detenerse en el pensamiento de que no podrían avanzar jamás con sus traumas.

Lamentablemente, algunos no tenían la misma fuerza, y todavía no armaban un camino lleno de esperanzas. Para eso trabajaban Bakura y Honda, siempre estaban ahí revisando el estado mental y emocional de cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros de aquella mansión.

Era un trabajo angustioso, pero esperanzador cada vez que lograban hacer sonreír a alguna de las víctimas.

Otogi también aportaba su ayuda, pues él estaba llevando a cabo un juego de dados con el que comenzaba a tener mucho éxito, y ese dinero lo dejaba en un centro de rehabilitación para las victimas de estrés postraumático. Ese centro también estaba siendo apoyado por Ilusiones Industriales, la empresa de Pegasus J. Crawford, quien estaba cumpliendo la libertad condicional.

Desde que Gozaburo se suicidó, la familia Kaiba fue llevada a juicio, junto a todos los demás responsables, de alguna forma los mellizos no fueron llamados como testigos, el nombre de Atem no fue mencionado durante la investigación, y Seto Kaiba asumió toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido. Otros sirvientes confesaron lo que tuvieron que vivir en la mansión, pero ninguno evitó mencionar la ayuda que Kaiba les estaba dando.

Es como si, ellos hubieran decidido creerles a las palabras de Yuugi y Bakura, y lo defendieron de la forma que creían correcta. El verdadero culpable ya estaba cumpliendo su condena en el fondo de la tierra.

El albino también había participado en el juicio, de hecho, fue su confesión sumada a la de Mokuba que lograron que Seto Kaiba también tuviera que vivir con la libertad condicional.

Aunque, el ojiazul no lo consideraba justo.

Sentía que merecía estar pudriéndose en la prisión, decidió no insistir en ese asunto, porque tenía un hermano el cual cuidar, y una empresa que retomar.

La corporación Kaiba quedó abandonada al tener a su jefe muerto, así que Seto fue quien tomó el timón, y llevó la compañía hacia otro camino diferente. La empresa se ocupaba de la producción y venta de armas anteriormente, pero con el pasar del tiempo y el control del ojiazul, se volvió una empresa que producía las mejores tecnologías y juegos que lograban un éxito inigualable.

Kaiba Corp. se volvió incluso más exitosa que cuando estaba bajo el mando de Gozaburo Kaiba.

Ahora Seto Kaiba era el presidente, y Mokuba, el vicepresidente. Era momento de tomar otro camino, y de darle otro futuro a su hermano pequeño.

Esa fue la decisión de Seto. Eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

Su empresa también se volvió patrocinadora de los torneos de Duelo de Monstruos. Aun así, cuando escuchaba sobre el Rey de los Duelos, solía ser en la televisión y nada más, él no presenciaba ninguno de sus duelos y tampoco volvieron a cruzar miradas desde la última vez.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba su voz, y estaba decidido a no volverlo a hacer.

—Hermano, es hora del almuerzo e iré con Isono a comer algo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros o que te traigamos algo? — Mokuba se apareció en su despacho con ese tímido ofrecimiento, su hermano estaba en libertad, pero jamás volvió a sonreír, de hecho, estaba bastante silencioso y frío; cada vez que algo salía mal con sus proyectos, terminaba muy alterado.

Seto estaba dándole la espalda, mirando a la gran ventana de su oficina. —No te preocupes, Mokuba, no tengo hambre. — Le respondió con simpleza.

El niño mordió el interior de su cachete. —Está bien, pero avísame si cambias de opinión. — Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se retiró del despacho.

La hora del almuerzo siempre era el descanso de todos en la oficina, pero para Kaiba, era una hora más de trabajo.

~•~

—¿Atem no vino de nuevo? — Mai preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

Yuugi sacudió su cabeza, aceptando el té que la mujer estaba sirviendo. —No, dijo que necesitaba caminar.

—Parece ser que le cuesta bastante superarlo. — Anzu murmuró.

—A todos nos es difícil, la diferencia es que Atem trata de evitar el problema. — Yuugi respondió, mirando a la taza entre sus manos.

Atem se había vuelto más silencioso, no sonreía para nada, excepto cuando llevaba a cabo su actuación orgullosa en los torneos. Yuugi sabía qué era lo que su hermano necesitaba exactamente, y no sabía por qué Atem simplemente no iba a buscarlo. ¿Acaso pensaba que se enojaría al respecto?

Ahora que se daba cuenta, desde que regresaron que no hablaron profundamente sobre Seto Kaiba, su abuelo no sabía la relación que llevaron esos dos. Yuugi temía traer ese tema a la mesa, porque no sabía cómo Atem había resuelto ese asunto…

…o si siquiera lo resolvió.

—Quizás debamos hablar con él. — Honda ofreció.

—Yo hablaré con él. — Yuugi sostuvo firmemente antes de beber de su té.

Llegó la noche; la hora de dormir, la cual era conocida como la hora más difícil, ya que las pesadillas golpeaban más a Atem, y por tal motivo, dormía menos de una hora. A veces, Yuugi lo escuchaba sollozar ese nombre, y cuando eso sucedió de nuevo, supo que era el momento de hablar adecuadamente.

Yuugi sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo de su hermano para despertarlo, logrando que dejara de murmurar y que abriera sus ojos lentamente. —¿Huh? ¿Yuugi? — Atem balbuceó, frotándose su ojo. —¿Te desperté otra vez con mis quejas? Discúlpame, quizás deba irme a dormir al sillón.

Ya se estaba preparando para levantarse de la cama. Yuugi lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—No, de hecho, creo que lo que necesitas es desahogarte. — Yuugi pronunció firmemente, Atem frunció su ceño.

—¿De qué hablas, Yuugi? Estoy bien, solo necesito más tiempo.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, sé que no soy la persona con quien deberías desahogarte, que, aunque sea tu hermano, jamás me convertiré en ese hombro que necesitas para llorar.

Atem estaba sorprendido de la determinación con la cual su hermano le hablaba, y a la vez, pensaba que lo que le estaba diciendo era absurdo.

—Por supuesto que eres mi apoyo, Yuugi, eres mi hermano. — Insistió el ojiamatista.

—Pero no soy Kaiba. — Y finalmente, se hizo escuchar ese nombre que no había resonado después de un año. Atem se quedó mudo. —Siempre estas sollozando su nombre, sé que lo necesitas.

—E-Eso no es verdad…— Atem apartó su mirada, rogando que sus mejillas ruborizadas no se notaran en la oscuridad, ni tampoco las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

—Lo es, y no tienes por qué ocultármelo. No me molesta que sigas enamorado de él, ni tampoco que decidas tu futuro a su lado, de hecho, me haría feliz verte en el lugar donde quieres estar. Quiero ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, Atem, es lo único que me importa. — Apoyó reconfortantemente sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, rogándole por su honestidad. —Quiero que mañana vayas a verlo.

Atem agachó su cabeza. —N-No sé si sigue viviendo en esa mansión, y no creo que sea…

—Sí, sigue viviendo ahí, y la están renovando, sin embargo, casi siempre está en su oficina en Kaiba Corp. Atem, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí. — Suplicó.

Su hermano parpadeó confundido. —¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Bakura-kun lo visita de vez en cuando. — Respondió con una torpe sonrisa. —Por favor, Atem, ve a verlo.

Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio, Atem apuntaba sus ojos hacia cualquier otro lado, parecía querer evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Tragó pesado y finalmente dio su respuesta. —Lo siento, Yuugi, no puedo hacerlo. — Apartó sus manos, y se acomodó de nuevo en su cama, abrazándose a la almohada.

Yuugi suspiró con angustia.

~•~

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Su dedo constantemente caía en la carta sobre la mesa, sus uñas golpeaban su centro y solo el sonido de ese contacto rebotaba en la habitación. Seto a veces utilizaba la hora del almuerzo para estar en su mansión, supervisando la renovación, asegurándose de que no cometieran ningún error imperdonable.

El color azul invadía su mirada, la imagen de ese dios estaba sobre él y trataba de observarla con aburrimiento, pero su corazón latía ante el poder que significaba aquella carta.

Obelisco, el atormentador.

Recordaba cuando _él_ se la había entregado.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordar aquello.

—Señor, ¿Dónde quiere que coloque esto?

El hombre sostenía un pesado escritorio de madera lustrada, leves arañazos podían notarse y sabía perfectamente de donde provenían.

No, no provenía de una tortura.

Ni de alguien suplicando de dolor, sino de una súplica de alguien hundido en el calor del amor y el placer que Seto le había ofrecido esa noche de año nuevo, esos arañazos dibujaban su nombre y lo marcaban en su memoria.

Apretó sus puños. —¡En ningún lado! ¡Quiero verlo afuera, donde está toda la basura! — Exclamó agresivamente, sumiéndose en la rabia y la frustración. El hombre asintió nerviosamente y se llevó el escritorio lejos de la mirada furiosa del castaño, quien jadeaba en su ataque de ira.

Suspiró pesadamente, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Necesitaba dormir; calmarse, olvidar.

Necesitaba verlo.

Pero no iba a admitir eso, prefería pensar que nada más estaba cansado.

Se acostó en su cama, abrazándose a la almohada, el aroma a jabón de las fundas recién lavadas invadía sus fosas nasales, y no eran suficientes para relajar su alterada mente, aun así, luego de un minuto o dos, su cansancio lo había golpeado tan duro, que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Una suave y cálida sensación sintió que acariciaba su cabeza, movía el flequillo que cosquilleaba su nariz. Ese sentimiento tan cómodo era reconocido, y Seto se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

Juraría haber sentido _su_ mano acariciarlo amorosamente, pero cuando se atrevió a despertar, nadie estaba allí con él.

De nuevo, era otro sueño.

No hubo siesta para Seto Kaiba, quien luego de una hora dedicó su camino hacia la oficina, como solía hacer todos los días. Distraía su mente con la cantidad de proyectos que debía llevar a cabo para levantar la empresa, ignoraba los consejos de Mokuba para mantener una vida de descanso y buena alimentación. No necesitaba nada de eso.

Solo necesitaba trabajo y más trabajo.

Ignoraba la jaqueca que iba creciendo, y el pasar de las horas que se volvía cada vez más rápido. Quizás lo que le molestaba no era el hecho de que sus horas de trabajo fueran largas, sino de que se le pasaran rápido y tuviera que regresar a su casa; a su cama; a dormir, y a tener pesadillas.

Era el momento del día que más detestaba, aquel rincón que lo obligaba a pensar y a recordar.

Tomó las horas extra, por lo tanto, tendría que regresar a la mansión a las diez, lo suficientemente tarde como para caer dormido enseguida, y lo necesariamente temprano para desearle las buenas noches a su hermano personalmente.

A veces, los fines de semana resultaban un descanso, ya que los juegos que su hermano le ofrecía para pasar el tiempo lo distraían bastante. Mokuba era su única razón para vivir, y el motivo de lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad.

No quería preocuparlo, aunque se resignó a pensar que eso estaba fuera de su control.

Faltaba una hora para irse, Seto no lo pensó, sus dedos seguían tecleando en su computadora, tratando de emitir el suficiente ruido para acabar con el silencio infernal que lo obligaba a recordarle lo solo que estaba.

La soledad y la oscuridad era lo que Seto Kaiba siempre odió, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, necesitaba de un ruido intenso que superara el silencio en su interior.

No quería escuchar sus pensamientos.

Un leve golpe en la puerta lo obligó a responder automáticamente. —Pase. — No se había dado cuenta de que su secretaria ya lo había saludado, y que todos los demás empleados se retiraron del lugar.

La persona abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, esto llevó a Seto a pensar que quizás era uno de los empleados novatos que se perdían constantemente. No levantó la mirada para revisar.

Hasta que el silencio se hizo eterno, y el 'invitado' no emitió ni sonido ni palabra.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron cuando dejaron de fijarse en la pantalla de la computadora, y miraron finalmente a la persona frente a él.

Estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

No se quedó dormido, ¿o sí?

Un joven de cabello tricolor, ojos brillantes y amatistas que penetraban su corazón, su cuerpo delgado vestido en una camisa a cuadros roja y negra con unos pantalones oscuros y borcegos. Era una vestimenta tan común, y a Seto se le hacía tan hermosa.

Seto notó que los ojos de Atem brillaban tanto que pensó que estaba a punto de llorar, por ese motivo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar a una distancia respetable.

Continuaron mirándose, como si necesitaran bastante tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaban vivos y despiertos, de que se estaban mirando…

…y de que podían tocarse.

El primero en dar un paso fue Atem, luego dio otro; y otro. Se apuró en romper con aquella distancia para saltar a sus brazos como jamás había hecho, entrando a la cálida sensación de sus labios abrazando los suyos, probándose con una sonrisa que hacía tanto no habían formado. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello castaño y profundizaron el encuentro hasta sumirse en el calor.

Los pies del tricolor habían dejado de tocar el suelo, cuando Seto le respondió con la misma emoción, alzando su pequeño cuerpo y uniéndolo a su pecho. Su aroma; su respiración; su saliva; su existencia, todo estaba marcando su propio cuerpo con una daga ardiente que quemaba su piel. Quería que su nombre quedara permanentemente escrito en su pecho, que este momento fuera eterno.

Por eso no se soltaron, porque pensaron que su felicidad se terminaría en ese instante.

Todavía no se dieron cuenta, después de un año y cinco meses, que eran libres; que no tenían que preocuparse por las cámaras y que podían enseñarle su amor al mundo.

No había necesidad de ocultarse, ni de limitarse, podían hacer lo que quisieran estando juntos.

Separaron sus labios para recuperar el aire, y entre jadeos, Atem fue el primero en hablar: —Estás hecho un desastre. — Soltó una risita.

Seto estiró una media sonrisa. —Tú tampoco te ves mejor. — Respondió. Aunque, le resultó una mentira, a pesar de todo, Atem siempre se veía bien.

Era turno de Atem para enseñar una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, que Seto se guardó en la memoria, solo por si acaso. —Ahora estoy mejor. Estoy mucho mejor. — Diciendo esto, no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, casi logrando que el mayor perdiera el balance que pronto recuperó apoyándose en el borde del escritorio. Lágrimas de felicidad rozaron sus mejillas, pero trató de controlarlas antes de que Seto las viera.

Ya no quería separarse jamás de su amante.

Algo había vibrado con persistencia, que los obligó a soltar un poco su abrazo, pero no separaron sus cuerpos aún. Seto sacó de su bolsillo su celular y leyó un mensaje de parte de Mokuba, que decía:

" _Pedí comida hecha, quizás llegue al mismo tiempo que tú ;)"_

Seto sonrió al leerlo.

Tenía una idea.

—Ya es hora de que regrese a casa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? — Seto le ofreció.

Atem sintió su corazón acelerarse, las palabras querían salir con emoción, pero se trababan en el camino a su garganta mientras toda la angustia que había reprimido ahora se disipaba con su felicidad, que también creaba un nudo que lo volvía incapaz de hablar con precisión. Quería llorar de nuevo.

Trató de sacudir toda esa mezcla de emociones, con un poco de ironía fingida. —¿Es eso una cita? — Arqueó una ceja, con una media sonrisa burlona.

—No sé si una noche de pizza con Mokuba pueda considerarse una cita, pero si tú quieres llamarla así, no te voy a detener. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los novios. — Fue difícil para Seto pronunciar esas palabras, sin embargo, perderse en la bella mirada de su amante, le dio la fortaleza para admitirlo.

Era así como deseaba llamarlo.

Quería decirle a todo el mundo que Atem Mutou era su novio.

Y quizás, en algún futuro no muy lejano, llamarlo su esposo.

Mientras tanto, Atem estaba intentando superar el fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago al oír a Seto pronunciar aquello, sus mejillas ardían como nunca y sentía que estaba perdiendo la respiración, trató de retomar su compostura para poder responder. —S-Sí. — Asintió débilmente.

—Entonces…— Seto apoyó suavemente su frente sobre la contraria, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja. —…es una cita.

Atem suspiró relajadamente, permaneciendo así por unos minutos, con su rostro cerca de su amado.

Estaba aliviado de que nada esto fuera un sueño, de que fuera su realidad y el comienzo de su futuro anhelado.

—Atem…— Seto interrumpió el inicio de sus pensamientos.

El tricolor levantó su mirada, fijando sus ojos con los contrarios.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Finalmente, Atem había dejado de estar colorado, y Seto tenía que pronunciar esas palabras tan poderosas que lograron teñir su rostro de rojo nuevamente. Su primera respuesta fue gimotear y ocultarse en el pecho de su pareja, mientras trataba de controlar el calor en sus mejillas. —¡Idiota! ¡Te estás yendo demasiado lejos!

Y Atem presenció lo más hermoso que una persona podía oír, Seto comenzó a reír suavemente.

—No digo mañana, pero quizás… — Empezó a decir, acariciando el cabello de su amante. —… en un mes.

—Pronto. — Atem respondió casi de inmediato.

—¿El año que viene?

—Muy pronto.

—¿Y el otro año?

Unos segundos de silencio pensativo, y Atem contestó: —Creo que ahí estaría bien.

—Perfecto. — El castaño acercó a su pareja para romper lo poco que quedaba de distancia, uniéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

A pesar de haberse quejado hace unos segundos, a Atem no le hubiera molestado casarse con Seto mañana, para ser más exagerados.

Quería estar con él eternamente; que su amor fuera tan eterno como la esperanza que había crecido en esa noche que fue a verlo.

Era el inicio de un nuevo camino para los dos, y querían llevarlo a cabo cuidadosamente.

Aunque…

…su pasión no la evitaron.

Una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en el rostro de Atem, y permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo.

Abandonó los lamentos, para encontrar la paz.

* * *

 **Y...**

 **...se terminó. Ya pueden llorar(?)**

 **El nombre de Megumi significa "Bendición", lo gracioso es que me enteré después de ponerle ese nombre y simplemente encajó demasiado bien.**

 **Muchas gracias a mi beta reader, a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en la creación de esta historia, y más que nada, a ustedes, lectores, por haber leído hasta el final y haberme hecho saber sus opiniones.**

 **Espero que a pesar de que Lamentos Eternos acabó, el fic permanezca presente en sus corazones~**

 **Ahora, cambiando de tema...**

 **Se vienen nuevas historias de otra indole, esta vez historias que tendrán que ver con el canon, porque me gustaría cambiar de ambiente xD Pero, antes de eso, estoy trabajando en la secuela de Para el hombre que lo tiene todo, con el título: "El indicado" y también el epilogo de Orgullo con un poco de fiebre que quedó más que pendiente.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
